Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Shinji ha quedado solo pero Kibitoshin llega en su ayuda llevandolo con una famila que lo preparara para el terrible futuro que viene, nada menos que Son Goku. ¿Cambiara el panorama de Gendo y SEELE? Shinji x Asuka NGE/DBZ
1. Prologo

**Negación Principal: **

**Dragón Ball y Dragón Ball Z pertenecen a Toei Company. Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax. Cada uno de ellos a sus respectivos creadores, por lo que cada personaje es correspondiente a cada uno de ellos; tampoco poseo las canciones mostradas en este fanfic, cada una de ellas pertenesen a us propios creadores. Lo único que creo que me pertenece es la variación a la trama principal. No obtengo ganancia al crear esta historia, simplemente es una forma de diversión, y de paso de divertir a los lectores. **

**Espero Reviews... solo espero que no me crusifiquen...**

* * *

**Tema: Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare!!  
Vocalista: Kageyama Hironobu**

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo  
Kimi no kokoro ni  
Mirai no tame...

Me mo mae niwa yami ga semaru Goin' back  
Shinogo no iu hima wa mou nai no sa  
Voruteeji wa yakitsuita Break it  
Shoumen kara yukeba No! yabai ze

Utarete tachiagari kimi yo  
Tsuyoku umarekaware  
You'll be stronger than now

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo  
Kimi no tamashii ni  
Shiren sae chikara ni kae  
Eikou no hikari moesakare yo  
Kako no kanashimi ima norikoe  
Burning fight!  
You are a champ!!

Atomodori wa dekinai Never look back  
Mae shika yuku michi wa mou nai no sa  
Tetsu no kabe mo kasoku shite Break it  
Kitaenuita teki ni sou idonde

Nando mo tachiagari kimi yo  
Kagayaki te ni irero  
You'll be stronger than now

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo  
Kimi no seigi ni  
Zasetsu nado takigi ni shite  
Eikou no hikari moesakare yo  
Michi naki michi o terasu tame ni  
Burning fight!  
Win the fight!!

Hajime wa chiisana honoo de ii  
Sore ga yuuki de  
Me mo kuramu akari ni naru  
Kibou no hikari yo kono chikyuu ni  
Boku ra no asu e  
Glory for the earth

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo  
Kimi no tamashii ni  
Shiren sae chikara ni shite  
Eikou no hikari moesakare yo  
Kako no kanashimi ima norikoe  
Burning Fight!  
You are a champ!!

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Prologo:**

_"En este periodo, tanto los hombres como los corazones están enfermos... Incluso poseyendo el mayor de los poderes, en una época como esta en la que los días pasan atravesando la muerte, no podrías detener los hechos..._

_Tal vez sea este el destino que ha hecho que se crucen nuestros caminos. En todo caso se ha hecho justicia. Puedes sentir rencor y desesperarte pero el que han matado no volverá a vivir. Debes alegrarte de haber quedado con vida..."_

**Seijüro Hiko.**

**Evangelion OST - Hedgehog's Dilemma  
**

Un niño llorando en la soledad, se encontraba en las frías calles de una silenciosa ciudad, la cual ya se encontraba de noche. El niño correspondía al nombre de Shinji Ikari, quien había sufrido las peores 48 horas de su vida hasta el momento. Todo comenzó con la "desaparición" de su madre en un extraño monstruo gigante, luego su padre lo envío con uno unos tíos, los cuales recientemente habían perdido a un hijo recientemente, por lo que su llegada no fue con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora el niño logro calmarse un poco, lamentablemente esta tranquilidad no duro mucho. La sensación de que alguien lo observaba estaba presente en su corazón, ante otra situación habría sentido pavor, pero por una extraña razón no tuvo miedo alguno, simplemente una gran curiosidad por conocer quien era el que le daba esta sensación. Estaba a punto de levantarse a buscar a la persona que lo observaba, pero esta repentinamente apareció delante del niño. Por la sorpresa se volvió a sentar.

"lamento sorprenderte de esta manera, no era mi intención" se disculpo el sujeto que se paraba en frente a Shinji. "mi nombre es Kibitoshin, soy lo que se conoce como Supremo Kaio Sama, o en términos mas simples el supervisor de los universos." Luego de una breve pausa continuo explicándose, "tu debes ser Shinji Ikari."

El niño estaba tan sorprendido que solo asintió con la cabeza, no estaba sorprendido por las palabras, si no por la apariencia, tenia el cabello largo de color blanco y su cara era de un color pálido, lo que indicaba que no era un humano normal.

"veras Shinji, veo que lamentablemente has tenido unos sucesos muy terribles últimamente, además de que vas a pasar por pruebas mucho mas difíciles en un futuro y por eso quiero darte dos opciones. Estas opciones que te estoy dando son para ayudarte en las pruebas que vienen, ¿estas dispuesto a escucharlas?"

"s-si señor" respondió tímido y asustado el pobre niño.

"las opciones son las siguientes: puedes quedarte aquí y seguir con tu vida, o puedo llevarte donde unas personas que te cuidaran bien, además de que recibirás un duro entrenamiento que te preparan para tus difíciles pruebas, este entrenamiento puede ser muy duro, o divertido, según sea la situación. ¿Cuál elijes?" termino su explicación el ser supremo, esperando una respuesta del niño, el cual lo estaba pensando bastante.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo será?" pregunto curioso Shinji. El joven niño estaba sorprendido; le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero por alguna extraña razón este personaje daba una confianza extraordinaria, no podía sentir nada malo de el, era como si fuera casi divino.

"diez años" respondió Kibitoshin.

"quiero ir con usted" dijo Shinji decidido.

"bien Shinji, toma mi mano y no te sueltes" el niño obedeció tomando la mano extendida y este la apretó fuertemente, luego puso dos dedos sobre su frente y se concentro, a Shinji le pareció que buscaba algo con la vista, finalmente el pensamiento de Shinji fue interrumpido por las palabras del Supremo Kaio Sama. "**Kai Kai**"

--

Era de día, un cielo azul extremadamente claro, el sol se encontraba a toda su potencia chocando contra la poderosa construcción de lo que parecía ser un templo muy hermoso, pero la sorpresa mas grande es que este templo se encontraba flotando en el aire a una enorme altura, y en el se encontraban nueve individuos, pero uno de ellos se encontraba bastante furioso.

"estaba ocupado entrenando" dijo el príncipe sayajin totalmente furioso. "se supone que es el Supremo Kaio Sama, no debería llegar tarde"

"cálmate Vegeta, debe ser algo grave si nos cito a todos nosotros" respondió Goku intentando inútilmente de calmar al orgulloso sayajin. Vegeta estaba a punto de dar otro poderoso grito pero afortunadamente para los presentes fue interrumpido por la aparición de dos personas.

"lamento la tardanza" se disculpo el supremo Kaio Sama, detrás de el se encontraba un pequeño niño bastante tímido y asustado de las nuevas personas, en especial dos de ellas, quienes tenían la cara verde. "no te asustes Shinji, estas personas no te van a lastimar" le susurro al pequeño para luego dirigirse a los demás presentes "verán el propósito de mi llamado era presentarles a una persona muy especial, el es Shinji Ikari" presento el ser supremo al niño.

"mucho gusto" dijo Gohan dándole una gran sonrisa para intentar calmar a niño, "mi nombre es Gohan"

"yo soy Goku, este es mi hijo Goten" se presento alegre, luego noto a un enojado príncipe, "este de aquí es Vegeta"

"Piccolo" dijo fríamente el Nameku.

"yo soy Dende, el Kami Sama y el es Mr. Popo" presento el pequeño Nameku.

"y yo Trunks" agrego el hijo de Vegeta.

"y finalmente yo soy Krillin, encantado de conocerte" dijo el ex-monje.

"ya habiéndonos presentado, podrías decirme que tiene de importante ese niño" dijo el príncipe con un tono de sarcasmo al inicio.

"Shinji, ¿querrías ir con Mr. Popo a recorrer el templo? Estoy seguro que te encantara" dijo esto dando una mirada seria a Mr. Popo y a Goku, los cuales notaron el mensaje.

"Goten, Trunks, podrían acompañar a Shinji y a Mr. Popo, así se podrán conocer mejor" dijo Goku, aunque los niños tenían caras inseguras sobre obedecer a Goku. "de seguro Mr. Popo les puede dar algo de comer" sin decir mas, el par de niños empujaron a Mr. Popo y a Shinji, para que les dieran algo de comer.

"les contare todo desde el inicio" entonces el Supremo Kaio Sama comenzó a contar la historia del universo de Shinji. Sobre el segundo impacto, la organización de Selee, su plan de complementación humana, el plan paralelo de Gendo Ikari, el accidente de la madre de Shinji y de lo que podría pasarle a Shinji en un futuro.

Todos estaban afectados por la historia contada por el Supremo Kaio Sama, y aunque sabían fingirlo bastante bien, Piccolo y Vegeta también.

"Sr. Goku, solo le quiero pedir que usted críe a Shinji por estos diez años" trato de convencer a Goku.

**Dragon Ball OST - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban Stuyoi Yatsu ·03:19 - 04:30·**

"no te preocupes" dijo Goku. "lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo, Milk no se opondria y estoy seguro de que Goten le gustara tener un hermano menor."

"muchas gracias Sr. Goku" dijo el Supremo Kaio Sama, luego se dirigió a los demás presentes. "también quisiera pedirles un favor a todos ustedes, ¿podrían entrenarlo? Como ya deben saber el es la única esperanza de salvación de su planeta y es mejor que este preparado."

"yo no desperdiciare mi valioso tiempo en ese debilucho niño terrícola" dijo enojado el orgulloso príncipe sayajin.

"Vegeta" regaño Goku. "tu mas que nadie debería saber lo que es ser usado por un tirano que solo busca su beneficio a costa de todos, si no hacemos algo, el planeta de ese niño desaparecerá, ¿no se te hace familiar la situación?" le recordó Goku, comparando obviamente a Selee y Gendo con Freezer.

"¡rayos!" grito el príncipe enojado por el gran punto de Goku. "esta bien, ayudare, pero no crean que seré suave con el mocoso por que solo es un inútil terrícola" dijo frustrado.

"cuenten conmigo" dijo Gohan alegre.

"yo también ayudare, después de todo tengo mas experiencia entrenando a niños que ustedes" dijo Piccolo mientras miraba a Gohan con una mueca.

"y no se olviden de mi, talvez pueda serles de utilidad." agrego Krillin.

"muchas gracias" agradeció el Supremo Kaio Sama. "de verdad que lo aprecio mucho y estoy seguro de que Shinji también lo estará."

En ese momento Piccolo le envío una señal telepática a Mr. Popo para que regresara con el grupo para contarle las noticias a Shinji, Goten y Trunks. Luego de llegar el ser supremo le aviso las noticias a Shinji.

"Shinji, te voy a dejar a cargo del Sr. Goku, el te cuidara y con ayuda de sus amigos te entrenara, no te preocupes, el es una muy buena persona" le dijo Kibitoshin con una voz sincera para alegrar a Shinji.

"s-si señor" agrego nervioso el niño.

"volveré dentro de diez años, para poder regresarlo a su universo, buena suerte, adiós" dijo el supremo Kaio Sama, "**Kai Kai**" diciendo esto el Kibitoshin desapareció del puesto de observación.

"bueno Shinji, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, mi esposa Milk y mis hijos Gohan y Goten" luego de decir esto noto que Shinji se puso nervioso. "no te preocupes, no te pasara nada" dijo Goku mientras se agachaba para ponerse a nivel de Shinji, luego le puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Shinji. "de ahora en adelante tendrás un calido hogar donde vivir" le dijo Goku mirándolo a los ojos, logrando el objetivo de tranquilizarlo.

"hora de irnos, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, los veré mañana para organizar el entrenamiento de Shinji" los tres asintieron, luego de poner sus dos dedos en la frente Goku aviso, mientras sostenía la mano de Shinji. "bien chicos, sujétense bien, hora de ir a casa" sin decir mas Goku desapareció junto con Gohan, Goten y la nueva adición a la familia, Shinji.

--

Dos semanas han transcurrido. Dos semanas de llorar sin parar. Dos semanas desde aquella horrible vista. Dos semanas de ser nominado Piloto. Asuka Langley Soryu, estaba cansada de tanto llorar, estaba muy confundida.

"no puedes llorar para siempre." Le dijo una voz, ella naturalmente levanto la vista ya que actualmente estaba de rodillas, se encontró con un hombre, no se fijo en mucho, salvo en una barba mal afeitada. "mi nombre es Ryouji Kaji" se presento el ser extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la pequeña. "tu eres Asuka Langley Soryu, la recientemente elegida como piloto" mientras dijo esto la niña se levanto por si sola, rechazando la mano de ayuda. Kaji noto la mirada perdida de la niña. "no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro"

Esto hizo pensar a la pequeña Asuka, como había dicho el desconocido, no podía llorar para siempre. Tenia que obtener un objetivo, algo para demostrarle al mundo lo grandiosa que era.

"seré la mejor piloto" dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas, totalmente segura.

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento Pt 1

**Capitulo 1:  
****Entrenamiento  
Parte 1**

--

"_si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos quizás pueda sobrepasar el  
poder que tiene un guerrero distinguido"_

**Son Goku.**

**--**

Esa noche mientras Shinji, Goten y Gohan dormían; Goku le explico la situación del pequeño viajero dimensional a su esposa Milk y los motivos por que cual Shinji se quedaría con ellos, su esposa estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de criar y entrenar a Shinji, salvo que decidió también educarlo, no iba a dejar que el pobre niño sea un peleador sin cerebro como Goku y sus amigos.

Al día siguiente llegaron Vegeta, Piccolo y Krillin llegaron al monte Paoz para decidir el futuro entrenamiento y el orden que usarían junto con Goku y Gohan, el pequeño viajero aun se encontraba durmiendo en la compañía de Goten. Su travesía y las sorpresas que había visto hasta el momento en verdad cansaron al niño.

"¿Cómo lo haremos papa?" pregunto Gohan, pensando cual era la mejor forma de entrenar a Shinji. "no podemos enviarlo con el entrenamiento del Señor Piccolo, en aquel entonces yo tenia poderes ocultos, los que inconcientemente me protegían del daño, el por otra parte no tiene esa capacidad"

"¿Que tal si yo lo entreno los primeros seis meses como nos entreno el Maestro Roshi?" sugirió Krillin a los presentes. Recordándole a Goku los inicios de su entrenamiento cuando eran niños. "Puede servirle de buena base, ya que no tiene experiencia anterior en artes marciales"

"Buena idea Krillin, luego de eso Piccolo podría entrenarlo a su manera como lo hizo con Gohan, con el respaldo del entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi ya seria capaz de resistir ese nivel" comento Goku dándole una buena idea a los demás. "Aunque claro que seria solo por la parte de resistencia, noto que Shinji tiene muchos problemas emocionales y estar solo a la intemperie seria útil para cambiarle un poco esa actitud." Era verdad este último comentario de Goku, el pobre niño aun estaba impactado por lo sucedido a su madre y sumándole el abandono de su padre, en este momento todo su espíritu estaba quebrado.

"No te preocupes, en el tiempo que se quede en Kame House con nosotros podremos hacer algo con eso. Se que no somos una familia muy funcional, Maron querrá ser amiga de Shinji, estoy seguro de que un amigo es lo que necesita para recuperarse mas rápido." Agrego Krillin tranquilizando a Goku. Ahora tenían una misión más importante que entrenarlo, tenían que lograr que Shinji fuera nuevamente un niño alegre reparando su espíritu y recuperar el ánimo alegre que debe tener un niño de su edad.

"Concuerdo con ustedes, tomare al muchacho dentro de seis meses, pero recuerden que no seré suave con el. Le daré el mismo trato que a Gohan cuando tenía su edad." reclamo el namek, una gota de sudor se genero en Krillin, Gohan y Goku al escuchar tal respuesta obvia del Namek, pero nadie dijo que entrenarlo seria fácil.

"Señor Piccolo, ¿Tienes los conocimientos de Kami Sama anterior?" pregunto Gohan a Piccolo recordando algo del pasado. Al parecer el joven hibrido Saiyajin tenia una idea en la cabeza.

Piccolo lo observo extrañado ante tal comentario, no veía razón para ello. "Por supuesto, cuando nos fusionamos, el medio toda su fuerza, conocimientos y recuerdos." respondió Piccolo a la pregunta de Gohan.

"Ya se a donde quieres llegar Gohan," interrumpió Krillin a Gohan, notando su plan. "¿Y si luego de los seis meses de supervivencia entrenas a Shinji en el templo sagrado, como Kami Sama entreno a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y a mi?"

"esa seria una estupenda idea" dijo Goku entusiasmado con la idea del entrenamiento de Gohan y Krillin. "El progreso en el templo sagrado es realmente notable y para cuando salga del entrenamiento de Piccolo será lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tal intensidad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo seria? Shinji va a tener cinco años para entonces, y al ser muy pequeño puede que me tarde mas tiempo en terminar el entrenamiento de lo que demoro Kami Sama con ustedes" Explico Piccolo algo preocupado. Shinji era aun un niño de cinco años de edad, era posible que su pequeño cuerpo no pudiera soportar tal entrenamiento, además Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz y Yajirobe tenían mínimo el triple de edad de la que tenia Shinji entonces.

"Creo que podrá soportarlo" interrumpió Goku la conversación. "Cuando estuve con Shinji ayer en la noche note que tiene grandes capacidades en su interior, un gran potencial duerme en el interior de ese niño. Un potencial que podría ser tan grande o incluso mayor al de un Súper Saiyajin" ante tal respuesta inesperada del Guerrero todos lo observaron como si estuviera diciendo disparates, en especial el guerrero que se mantuvo en silencio hasta ese momento.

"¿Tan fuerte como un Súper Saiyajin? No digas estupideces Kakarotto, sabes que un terrícola jamás podría obtener esa tal cantidad de poder, es totalmente inaudito y ya deberías saberlo" fueron las palabras del Príncipe Saiyajin que interrumpieron el momento. Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin estaban de acuerdo con el personaje de la familia real Saiyajin, nadie podía tener tal cantidad de poder y menos aun un mero terrícola.

"La única forma de averiguarlo es verlo en los próximos años" dedujo Piccolo de forma neutral, pero internamente estaba casi seguro de las palabras de Vegeta. El guerrero ya nombrado simplemente dio un gruñido en señal de respuesta. Todos los presentes guardaron brevemente un silencio.

"Entonces luego de seis meses de entrenamiento al estilo de Roshi, luego lo entrenara el Sr. Piccolo como me entreno a mi durante otros seis meses, finalmente lo entrenara por un tiempo indeterminado en el puesto de observación" resumió Gohan.

Luego de esto Goku fue hacia su casa para avisarle a Shinji sobre sus próximos entrenamientos, al entrar en la habitación de Goten, noto que el infante de cuatro años aun se encontraba durmiendo, pero este mostraba notorios signos de una pesadilla. "Ma-ma… no… no me dejes… pa… papa… lle-llévame contigo… papa…" murmuraba el pequeño entre sueños en un estado de estrés agobiante.

_**Evangelion OST – Childhood Memories, Shut Away**_

"¡Shinji!" grito Goku mientras se acercaba y se sentaba aun lado del niño en su cama. Repetidamente lo movió para despertarlo, pero el pobre estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pesadillas como para despertar inmediatamente. "¡Shinji! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!" grito ahora Goku mas asustado.

"¡Mamá!" grito finalmente deportando el pobre niño. Goku lo abrazo instintivamente, el pobre niño aun aterrado por el sueño o por el recuerdo respondió con un abrazo agobiante. Estaba suplicando através de este acto tan simple. Este abrazo reflejaba toda la desesperación que sentía Shinji en su interior e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

"Calma… calma… no te preocupes… estas a salvo. Todo fue un simple sueño, ahora estas seguro" tranquilizaba Goku al pobre niño. Shinji siguió llorando por varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente fue tranquilizado. "¿Ya estas mejor?" preguntó el guerrero.

"Lo… lo lamento" se disculpo el niño un tanto aturdido por lo reciente. "extraño a papá y a mamá… ¿Van a volver? Fue todo un sueño… ¿Verdad? Papá no me abandonó, volverá por mi, ¿Verdad?" pregunto inocente el joven, Goku lo observo tristemente. Shinji aun esperaba que su padre y madre volvieran, cosa que lamentablemente no pasaría.

"No Shinji, eso no fue un sueño…" dijo lamentándose Goku, el joven amenazaba con llorar otra vez. "Pero si quieres yo podría ser un padre para ti. Porque yo te prometo que nunca te abandonare" explico el adulto presente, Shinji lo miro confundido, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su brazo.

_**Dragon Ball OST - **__**Doragonbaru no Okurimono (00:00-01:02)**_

"Usted… ¿Usted quiere ser mi padre?" pregunto un tanto inseguro. Goku entendió la inseguridad del niño. Ya había sido rechazado por su propio padre, eso quitaría todo rastro de seguridad y felicidad en su interior.

"Por su puesto si es lo que quieres" termino Goku con su voz habitual llena de confianza. Shinji inseguro movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. "No te preocupes, no dejare que anda malo te pase" diciendo esto el guerrero abrazo a Shinji nuevamente quedándose en esta posición por varios minutos mas. "Vamos Shinji. Ahora tienes una misión importante que hacer" comento el adulto levantándose de la cama.

"¿Una misión importante?" pregunto el infante confuso ante las repentinas palabras de Son Goku.

"Si, tu misión de ahora en adelante será entrenar para hacerte mas fuerte. ¿Te gustaría eso?" pregunto el adulto.

"¿Hacerme mas fuerte? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?" pregunto el niño nuevamente sin saber a donde se dirigía la conversación.

"Si recordaras, el Supremo Kaio Sama te dijo que debías pasar por un entrenamiento aquí para poder salvar a tu mundo" explico el guerrero. Shinji movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Bien Shinji, es hora de comenzar. Vamos a ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi para iniciarte en las artes marciales. No será fácil, pero sin te mantienes firme podrás ser muy fuerte. ¿Entendido?" comento en su tono casual alegre.

"s-si s-señor" dijo algo asustado Shinji.

"Shinji, debes dejar de tenerle miedo a todo, se que has sufrido mucho últimamente, además de que no has podido confiar en algunas personas, pero yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara, las personas que me conocen tampoco te harán daño, somos tu nueva familia." Dijo en un tono sincero y serio Goku.

"l-lo lamento" dijo Shinji apenado.

"tampoco tienes que disculparte, nada de lo que te paso es tu culpa, solo te pido que de ahora en adelante des tu máximo" esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de alegría, animando a Shinji.

"si señor" dijo finalmente con una sincera sonrisa en su cara.

"también deja de decirme señor, estamos en confianza, puedes llamarme Goku o si quieres puedes llamarme papá" dijo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro de Shinji, este acto volvió un tanto inseguro a Shinji. "No te preocupes, no te presionaré a nada. Si no te gusta puedes llamarme simplemente Goku"

"lo lamento" dijo Shinji mirando al suelo.

"te dije que no te disculparas" respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza con una mano, por la terquedad de niño.

Goku fue a darle la noticia a Milk y Goten, sobre el futuro entrenamiento de Shinji. Para su sorpresa ambos estuvieron observando la conversación entre ambos todo el tiempo, Goten tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos ya que no sabia del abandono de Shinji y Milk también estaba enternecida por toda esa escena. Para su infortunio su esposa no lo acepto fácilmente, a cambio de ese entrenamiento le dejo unos libros que debía estudiar Shinji durante su estadía en Kame House, luego acordaron que después del entrenamiento de seis meses de Piccolo, retomaría los estudios en el puesto de observación.

--

Ahora Shinji y Goku se encontraban afuera de Kame House. El niño estaba maravillado de la forma en que habían llegado. Goku le había explicado que era gracias a su técnica especial llamada **Shunkan Ido**, que le permitía tele trasportarse a cualquier parte del mundo o universo donde detectara una presencia y notando el entusiasmo del niño le prometió que se la enseñaría algún día.

Sin esperar mas Goku entro a la casa del Maestro Roshi, donde también vivían Krillin y su familia. Tímidamente Shinji le siguió aferrado a sus piernas, no era muy común para el niño conocer a tantas personas y menos tan seguido. Krillin había llegado hace solo unos momentos, ya que no tenia la técnica de Goku para poder moverse tan rápido, solo hace algunos momentos había terminado de explicarles la situación a su esposa y a su maestro.

"Hola Goku" El Maestro Roshi fue el primero en saludar al guerreo que entraba en la casa. "Así que dime, donde esta el pequeñín" pidió el anciano curioso. Estaba claro que se intereso bastante por la historia contada por Krillin.

"Aquí esta maestro. Shinji, hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas" dijo el guerrero mientras se ponía a la altura de Shinji y sacándolo de su escondite de atrás de sus piernas. "

"Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Kame Sen'nin, pero también me llaman Maestro Roshi" se presento cortésmente el anciano. Pero Shinji se volvió a ocultar tras Goku, esto le recordó al anciano la primera vez que Goku presento a Gohan. Shinji era casi tan o mas tímido que Gohan a su edad. "No hay nada que temer, no te haré daño" comento el anciano extendiéndole una mano a Shinji en forma amistosa.

Un tanto titubeante Shinji toma la mano del maestro en señal de confianza y responde a su saludo, de esta manera se relajo rápidamente, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo. Una mujer rubia y una niña con el pelo del mismo color se acercaron a Shinji, nuevamente al pequeño le gano su timidez, volviéndose a ocultar tras Son Goku. Maron lo miro divertida por la acción del niño desconocido, las piernas de Goku no iban a detener su curiosidad. Sin miedo alguno se acerco al niño rodeando las piernas del guerrero.

"Hola" dijo la niña asustando a Shinji por la espalda. "Mi nombre es Maron, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" pregunto curiosa, pero Shinji seguía miedoso por el extraño atrevimiento de la niña rubia desconocida, quien al parecer tenia la misma edad que el joven Ikari.

"emmm… ehhh… so-so-s-soy s-s-Shi-Shinji" dijo el joven tímidamente ante el extraño atrevimiento de la niña. Estaba claro que el niño era muy tímido, y si se trataba de niñas era un peor, cosa que fue notada por todos los presentes.

Ahora fue el turno de la mujer que acompañaba a Maron para acercarse a Shinji "yo soy Dieciocho, soy la madre de Maron" anuncio la androide y la esposa de Krillin.

"m-mucho g-gusto, s-soy Shinji Ikari" dijo nervioso mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la mujer. Ahora estaba un tanto mas en confianza, después de todo aun recordaba a Krillin y se veía bastante amistoso y agradable desde la perspectiva de Shinji.

"Entonces este es el agradable niño que entrenaremos. Mañana mismo comenzaremos con todo. Que hoy vea el lugar donde vivirá por los próximos seis meses" al decir esto el anciano asusto de verdad Shinji, ya que Goku no se había encargado de contarle esta parte de su entrenamiento.

Goku noto la expresión de desconcertó y miedo del niño, inmediatamente decidió intervenir. "Es verdad, te quedaras a vivir aquí por los próximos meses, pero no te preocupes. Vendré a verte todos los días, además el Maestro Roshi, Krillin y Dieciocho son buenas personas. Sin contar que Maron te hará compañía de aquí en adelante. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere ser tu amiga." Explico Goku. "¿Verdad Maron?" esto ultimo lo dirigió a la niña que observaba toda la situación, al parecer no era para nada tímida.

"¡Así es!" grito la niña entusiasmada. "seremos muy buenos amigos" Esto de una manera muy extraña tranquilizo a Shinji, ya que el joven estaba pensando que ya no era querido. Pensaba que las personas no querían estar con el, pero en menos de un día, ya había encontrado a varias personas que querían estar con el y mas que nada había encontrado a un amiga, su primera amiga.

La expresión de Shinji cambio a una alegre observando de una manera mas optimista la situación, "Gracias" comento silenciosamente. Con lo que Goku logro tranquilizarse, al parecer hasta el momento estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con crear nuevamente su confianza.

"Entonces tu serás mi primer estudiante" dijo alegre el Ex-monje, mientras se acercaba lentamente al niño "Aunque necesitare su ayuda Maestro Roshi, debo decir que en aquel entonces hizo un trabajo excelente entrenándonos, ¿Verdad Goku?" esta vez el tono de Krillin era nostálgico, y por supuesto que Goku recordaba aquel entrenamiento. Los días en que solo eran él, Krillin y su maestro entrenando todo el día para ser más fuertes.

"Si queremos darle un entrenamiento oportuno, debemos mudarnos a la isla cercana" dijo alegre Roshi. Goku y Krillin seguían recordando los viejos tiempos de su niñez durante su entrenamiento.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Krillin. "no seria entrenamiento sin repartir leche"

Transformaron la casa en capsula y se movieron a la isla donde hace mucho tiempo Krillin y Goku fueron entrenados por el Maestro Roshi. Situándose en un lugar algo apartado, pero a la vez cercano al pueblo decidieron comenzar el entrenamiento de Shinji.

--

_**Dragon Ball OST - Dai Kouya**__** (02:21-03:04)**_

De esta manera el primer día, Shinji pasó conociendo a la extraña familia que vivía en Kame House en compañía de Goku, quien se quedo en la casa hasta que anocheció. Al terminar el día, Goku regreso a su casa dejando al niño al cuidado del Maestro Roshi y la familia de Krillin. Al haber falta de cuartos, Shinji durmió en compañía de Maron y el Maestro Roshi. Krillin y su esposa dormían en la planta alta.

El sueño de Shinji fue interrumpido por el Maestro Roshi y Krillin, quienes ya estaban despiertos. Para su sorpresa eran solamente las cuatro de la mañana, la hora señalada por ambos adultos de la casa. De mala gana el joven Ikari se levanto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Maron, quien aun dormía placidamente. Una vez listo Shinji salio de la casa en compañía de Roshi y Krillin para encontrarse con Goku, quien también los estaba esperando afuera.

_**--**_

"¿Listo para tu primer día Shinji?" pregunto el adulto en su tono alegre habitual. Shinji, quien aun no lograba sacarse el sueño por completo movió lentamente su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Lo primero será correr cien metros" dijo Roshi. Krillin y Goku asintieron, y junto a Shinji comenzaron el recorrido a velocidad de trote. Quien viera este momento era como regresar cuarenta años la pasado, salvo por el pequeño Shinji corriendo atrás de los adultos. Finalmente se detuvieron en una casa blanca, Shinji ya estaba respirando difícilmente. "Bien, debido a que tu no estas acostumbrado a estos recorridos comenzaremos con algo mucho mas fácil de lo que le enseñe a Krillin y Goku. Ahora vamos a avanzar dando brincos.

Shinji observo un tanto incrédulo. Esto era bastante difícil para el pobre niño, pero debía limitarse a hacer lo que el anciano Roshi le indicaba. Pasaron dos kilómetros a puro brinco hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían varios árboles a los costados del camino. "Bien, llego la hora de hacer Zigzags, ¡Comencemos!" Al infante no le dieron tiempo de descansar, antes de que pudiera pensarlo los adultos comenzaron a moverse avanzando.

Avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta que llegaron a una montaña. Goku y Krillin seguían el paso del Maestro Roshi sin poder evitar sacar sonrisas de sus rostros. Era el mismo recorrido que hacían cuando niños y a pesar del duro esfuerzo, fueron recuerdos muy agradables para ellos. El joven Ikari llego difícilmente al pie de la montaña.

"Ahora tenemos que llegar a la cima, ¿Preparado?" pregunto Roshi. Al notar el tamaño de la montaña Shinji solo pudo caer de rodillas, que hubieran escaleras no era para nada gratificante. "ya tendrás tiempo de descansar, piénsalo de este modo, mientras antes termines, antes descansas" comento el anciano comenzando a subir la montaña por las largas escaleras seguido de sus antiguos pupilos. Shinji solo pudo sacar un suspiro en resignación para luego seguirlos.

_**Dragon Ball OST - **__**Dai Kouya (01:42-02:20)**_

Al llegar a la mitad del recorrido Shinji se sentó sin poder dar un paso más. Goku y Krillin se habían adelantado, pero Roshi se quedo esperándolo mientras fumaba una pipa observando el amanecer. "Recién vas a la mitad, Shinji" comento el maestro recordando un leve Deja vu, esa misma frase se la había dicho a Krillin hace cuarenta años atrás, en este mismo lugar.

"Yo no puedo mas, esto es imposible" comentaba el niño ya desganado, era demasiado para él todo este entrenamiento. "Ustedes ya llevan tiempo haciendo esto, yo no puedo mas" El niño estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar.

"¿Vas a huir?" comento el anciano. "Debes saber que la edad no importa en esto, según lo que entiendo tu mundo va a estar en peligro y tu eres el único que va a poder hacer algo al respecto, ¿Aun así vas a huir?" El niño lo quedo observando y las lágrimas aun amenazaban con salir al exterior, pero fue calmado levemente.

"No soy un guerrero, soy solamente un niño" exclamo el joven.

"Goku, Krillin, así como su abuelo hicieron este mismo recorrido tiempo atrás cuando se iniciaron en las artes marciales. Goku era solo un niño cuando comenzó su viaje alrededor del mundo. Goku era solo un niño cuando derroto al ejército de la patrulla roja por si solo, Goku era un niño cuando derroto al temible Piccolo-Dai-Maho, aun cuando yo falle."

"¿Ehh?" murmuro el niño confuso.

"La edad no es lo que te hace fuerte, tu eres el que determina ello, si tienes el valor necesario nada será imposible mientras sigas esa meta." Dijo el anciano mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa y se levantaba de su breve descanso. "Además no eres el único que estuvo solo cuando niño. Ejemplo de ello es Goku, cuando era niño su abuelo murió dejándolo solo, pero esto no lo deprimió, simplemente siguió viviendo con los recuerdos alegres que compartió con el."

Shinji se quedo observando al anciano sabio ante tales palabras. Goku también estuvo solo, pero ahora lo veía y siempre estaba sonriendo, tenía una familia y muchos amigos evitando que el guerrero estuviera solo y gracias a eso él mismo ya no estaban solo. Shinji tenía a Goku, Krillin, Roshi, Maron, Milk y Dieciocho acompañándolo siempre. ¿Acaso valía la pena huir de esto solo porque las cosas le resultaban difíciles? No, todo lo contrario, esto lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Ya con su mente despejada se levanto del suelo y siguió corriendo hacia la cima de la montaña.

El totalmente exhausto niño se desmayo al llegar a la cima, estaba claro que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a este trato. Krillin y Goku tenían algo de entrenamiento previo antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de Roshi y no querían imaginar que hubiera pasado de haber comenzado el entrenamiento con las cajas de leche inmediatamente. Shinji descanso el resto del día, casi no se podía mover por todo el esfuerzo físico realizado en solo cuatro horas.

_**Dragon Ball OST - Son Gokuu no Gyakushuu (00:00-01:01)**_

Nuevamente al día siguiente comenzaron con el mismo entrenamiento. Esta vez Shinji termino todo el recorrido incluyendo la travesía por la parte desértica de la isla, pero en cuento termino esto quedo igual que el día anterior. Nuevamente descanso todo el ese día. Estos desmayos ocurrieron durante las primeras semanas, pero cada vez lograba avanzar un poco más. Para el cuarto día ya podía llegar a la parte de natación, desmayándose durante su trabajo como granjero al arar la tierra. Para el décimo día lograba terminar el arado y el trabajo de construcción, desmayándose al final de este. Al terminar las dos semanas ya podía realizar el entrenamiento completo, fue ahí cuando Krillin agrego las cajas de leche. Se acostumbro a las cajas de leche en una semana, dando inicio con el entrenamiento en su totalidad entregándole su caparazón de 20Kg.

Por las primeras semanas el entrenamiento consistió en correr por las mañanas, ya sea en campo traviesa, en zigzag o nadando, este último hecho costo bastante ya que el infante le tenía un terror horrendo al agua, pero gracias a la insistencia de Goku logro superarlo en poco tiempo. Luego, cuando el cuerpo de Shinji se acostumbro a esto, comenzó la fase dos del entrenamiento que consistía básicamente en los mismo, solo que ahora repartía leche en las mañanas, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana comenzaban con zigzag, luego a nadar, en la tarde lo llevaron a un lugar de construcción para que hiciera las labores, y al final del día se disponía a dormir ya que quedaba exhausto.

Pero durante todo este tiempo no fue solo entrenamiento, el maestro Roshi les enseño a Krillin y Goku varias materias de escuela durante su entrenamiento, pero en esta ocasión, fue Milk al encargada de esto con todo el material que tenia de Gohan y Goten fue pan comido comenzar la rutina diaria de estudios para Shinji.

De esta manera siguió pasando el tiempo con el entrenamiento, arando la tierra, nadando mientras huía por su vida de un tiburón, corriendo repartiendo leche mientras escapaba de un dinosaurio, escapando de las abejas que el maestro Roshi provocaba para que lo atacara mientras estaba atado al árbol impidiéndole su escape, trabajando en un local de construcción.

El maestro Roshi observaba toda la situación sorprendida. El inicio de Shinji había sido bastante lento, pero era muy rápido para el humano ordinario y mucho más para un niño de su edad. Ahora ya se acostumbro la caparazón de 20Kg. La velocidad con que se adaptaba a estos cambios del entrenamiento era realmente increíble. Curioso ante este hecho, Roshi se acercó a Goku.

_**--**_

"Maestro Roshi, ¿Observando los esfuerzos de Shinji?" pregunto el guerrero, quien ahora estaba supervisando al niño hacer sus ejercicios diarios. "Debo decir que su entrenamiento en verdad que da resultado"

"De eso te quería hablar. Los progresos de Shinji son realmente sorprendentes, ni Krillin había progresado tan rápido en sus entrenamientos, de hecho mañana voy a cambiar el caparazón de Shinji por el de 40Kg" dijo el maestro "Y eso que aun queda un mes de entrenamiento por delante"

"Pero si mal no recuerdo, usted también nos cambio el caparazón cuando nos quedaba un mes de entrenamiento" agrego Goku, sin entender el punto de su antiguo maestro.

"Goku, yo les cambie el caparazón cuando les quedaba un mes de entrenamiento, pero no fueron seis meses, fueron ocho. Además tu y Krillin ya tenían entrenamiento previo, en cambio Shinji no sabia absolutamente nada de artes marciales, menos aun algo de preparamiento físico" explico el maestro sorprendido ante tal progreso del joven Ikari.

Pero esta respuesta no sorprendió a Goku para nada, ya había previsto todo eso. Hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que llego Shinji a su casa el primer día se dio cuenta de que tenía esa capacidad, aunque nadie lo sintiera. Ante las palabras de Roshi, Goku simplemente expulso una risa en forma de respuesta. Luego de esto la conversación fue rápidamente olvidada.

Durante todo este tiempo, las palabras del maestro Roshi de verdad que afectaron al niño, Shinji logro desarrollar una actitud mucho mas alegre debido a los entrenamientos y cariño que le daba su nueva extraña familia, se disculpaba mucho menos, estaba mas alegre y mucho mas seguro de si mismo. Quienes más notaron el cambio de Shinji fueron Goku y Krillin que simplemente se asombraban de las capacidades del joven y recuperaba su forma tranquila de ser.

--

El tiempo de entrenamiento finalmente termino, seis meses habían transcurrido desde que Shinji llego a Kame House. Goku, Krillin, Shinji, Maron, Roshi y Dieciocho se encontraban reunidos afuera de la casa rosada. El infante estaba nervioso por la repentina reunión a las afueras de la casa, por un momento pensó que algo había hecho mal

"Sácate el caparazón de tortuga" ordeno el maestro Roshi a su pupilo.

Shinji trago aire en respuesta a sus continuos nervios. "si maestro" respondió brevemente mientras se sacaba rápidamente el caparazón, nunca había estado sin el, solo se lo sacaba para dormir.

"Da un brinco con todas tus fuerzas" dijo el maestro, cuando dijo esto Goku y Krillin se miraron suprimiendo una risa. Obedeciendo al maestro Shinji salto con todas sus fuerzas, para su sorpresa llego varios miles de metros en el aire, incluso vio pasar un avión delante de sus ojos. Cuando aterrizo estaba totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Cuando sucedió todo esto?" dijo Shinji sin de dejar de mirar al maestro. Era como si no sintiera la gravedad, se sentía tan libre como una pluma, libre de las ataduras, solo podía maravillarse ante tal sensación.

"Puedes no notarlo, pero eres mucho mas fuerte que antes, y creo que tengo una excelente idea para probarte" dijo el maestro alegre. Shinji lo observo un tanto curioso, ¿Quería probar sus habilidades? Nunca había estado en batalla, de hecho dudaba que esto hubiera sido un entrenamiento de artes marciales, lo único que hizo fue hacer quehaceres y trabajo duro.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Goku curioso.

"Shinji, entraras en el torneo de artes marciales" dijo el maestro Roshi. Los demás presentes ecepto Shinji lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, en especial Krillin y Goku, ya que les daba una sensación de deja vu.

"Pero no seria justo" dijo Krillin. "el por su edad entrara a la categoría de niños, los cuales no le van hacer justicia a su fuerza."

"Este año se suspendió la división infantil, ahora solo hay una sola" informo el maestro Roshi con una sonrisa.

"Mm… me agrada la idea" dijo dieciocho. "seria bastante bueno que ese tonto de Mr. Satán quedara humillado por un niño de cuatro años"

"También a mi me agrada la idea, pero recuerda que esta Majin Buu" respondió Krillin algo desanimado.

"No lo sugiero por eso Krillin" explico el maestro Roshi. "Shinji no tiene experiencia en combate, para eso quiero que entre al torneo." Shinji observaba la situación un tanto perplejo. ¿Iba a participar en el torneo? ¿El torneo del cual Goku y su familia habían participado? El niño le entro el pánico, no se sentía preparado para tal reto y menos probarse en contra los peleadores mas fuertes del mundo.

"Convengo en que es una buena idea" dijo Goku. "el torneo será mañana, así que sugiero que hoy descanses para que estés preparado." Shinji se asusto aun mas, Goku, quien había ganado el nombre de papá hace algunas semanas estaba diciendo que estaba listo para el torneo, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que participar, pero de seguro que lo derrotarían fácilmente.

"Pe-pero… no-no soy ta-tan fuerte para participar en el" dijo el infante asustado de las palabras de su padre adoptivo. Goku se agacho y puso su mano en la cabeza de Shinji revoloteando su pelo levemente en forma cariñosa, como lo había hecho los últimos meses, extrañamente esto calmaba los nervios de Shinji, ya que la sensación era en verdad única.

"No te preocupes, se que estas preparado para este reto. Es el primer escalón en tu largo recorrido, te sorprenderás de lo que puedes hacer, solo confía en tus habilidades y ten el valor siempre presente. Si recuerdas esto siempre, nadie te podrá derrotar. ¿Entendido?" pregunto Goku.

"Si" respondió mucho mas tranquilo, la forma de hablar del hombre se había vuelto la única forma de calmar a Shinji en sus momentos tristes, ya sea durante sus pesadillas o en momentos de impotencia, él siempre sabia que decir para tranquilizarlo. "¿puedo ir a jugar con Maron?" pregunto a Dieciocho ya regresando su sonrisa a su rostro.

"¡Por favor mama!" suplico la nombrada a su madre. Se había hecho costumbre entre ambos niños jugar en los momentos de descanso de Shinji, si no estaba agotado por el entrenamiento claro esta. Esta actividad unió bastante a los niños formando una gran amistad.

"Por supuesto hija." Respondió la madre alegre por el entusiasmo de su hija. Ambos niños corrieron a la casa con las intenciones de iniciar su divertidísimo juego, en el cual participaban con la tortuga del Maestro Roshi.

--

Ya era el día siguiente, Goku le aviso a sus amigos y familia lo del torneo, los cuales se presentaron el día del torneo para ver al nuevo peleador, Shinji Ikari. La mayoría estaba entusiasmado de verlo en acción, ya que a Vegeta no le llamo mucho la atención. "Si no me voy a enfrentar a Kakarotto en el torneo, no vale la pena." Dijo el príncipe enojado por la inútil noticia del torneo, aunque fue de mala gana y obligado por su esposa Bulma, quien estaba muy entusiasmada de encontrar al niño.

Videl reacciono incomoda, ya que no tenia mucha confianza en que el niño fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a su padre. Era ridículo que un niño de cuatro años pudiera derrotar a su padre. "se que mi padre no es el que mato a Cell, pero se que puede ganarle a un niño de cuatro años" dijo confiada de la habilidad de su padre.

--

_**Dragon Ball OST - Dai Nijuuikkai Tenka-ichi Budokai (**__**00:00-00:40)**_

Finalmente todos se reunieron para las inscripciones. Todas las personas que Shinji había conocido se encontraban allí, además de las que no conocía: Bulma, Yamcha, Ox Satan, Videl, Chaoz y Ten Shin Han.

"Veo que todos están aquí," comento Goku alegre de ver a todos sus amigos y familia reunidos como siempre en la entrada del torneo, "Quisiera presentarles a alguien muy especial. El es Shinji Ikari" dijo el guerrero presentando a Shinji a sus amigos, luego de las debidas presentaciones de cada uno, el Maestro Roshi fue junto a Shinji a registrarlo.

"Quisiera registrar a este niño, su nombre es Shinji Ikari" dijo el maestro al encargado de los registros.

El hombre observo de mala manera al anciano por su extraña petición. ¿A quien se le ocurriría inscribir a un niño en un torneo donde solo adultos participarían? "¿No cree que es muy pequeño para participar? El torneo infantil fue suspendido por este año" dijo preocupado por el bienestar del infante.

"No se preocupe, que el muchacho esta muy bien entrenado" respondió confiado el Maestro Roshi por las habilidades de su joven acompañante.

El hombre dio un suspiro en señal de resignación, ya no estaba la división infantil y el chiquillo seria un blanco fácil para derrotar, pero estaba seguro de que no pasaría las rondas eliminatorias. "Esta bien anciano, pero no diga que no le advertí" dijo mientras anotaba el nombre en el listado. "Shinji Ikari"

El maestro se acerco levemente a Shinji, "Adelántate, ve con los demás, termino de hacer unas cosas antes de alcanzarte a ti y a los demás". El anciano observo a Shinji cerciorándose de que Shinji estuviera fuera de vista para dirigirse nuevamente al encargado en un tono discreto. "¿Podría inscribir el nombre de Jackie Chun? Quiero participar sin que mi estudiante sepa que soy yo" explico el maestro.

El hombre lo observo extrañado "Muy bien" comento un tanto inseguro, pero de un momento a otro recordó algo importante "¡Momento…!" inmediatamente observo al anciano con el que hablaba. "¿Usted es el mismo Jackie Chun ganador del torneo hace tiempo?" pregunto, su voz se oía notablemente esperanzada.

"Veo que aun me recuerdan por aquí" dijo el maestro sorprendido por la memoria del sujeto, ya pensaba que todos habían olvidado sus batallas y el estilo de un verdadero combatiente, ya que con todo el show que hacia Mr. Satán el torneo había sido desprestigiado.

"¡Como podría olvidarlo!" grito sorprendido de ver al anciano. "Yo era gran fanático de usted en aquel entonces" respondió alegre, "será un honor inscribirlo" Rápidamente el sujeto ingreso el nombre en su lista. Terminando esta conversación maestro fue donde estaban los demás esperándolo

"Listo" anuncio el maestro a los presentes. "Shinji esta inscrito en el torneo, ahora si me disculpan creo que vi unas muchachitas bien bonitas por ahí. Krillin, ¿Podrías llevar a Shinji donde se encuentran los peleadores? Las eliminatorias están por comenzar." Anuncio desvergonzadamente el anciano.

"Entendido" dijo Krillin un tanto decepcionado, después de tanto tiempo su maestro no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el mismo viejo verde de siempre. Inmediatamente el anciano desapareció entre la multitud, ignorando este hecho se dirigió el infante presente "Llego la hora Shinji, en el caso de que te pongas nervioso recuerda tu entrenamiento y da siempre lo mejor de ti" esta acción de su maestro Krillin lo tranquilizo enormemente.

"Si" respondió respetuosamente, siguiéndolo hacia los demás concursantes, los demás los siguieron también "Maestro ¿Mis oponentes vas a ser muy fuertes?"

"No te puedo decir eso" dijo Krillin. "el único consejo útil que te puedo dar es que nunca te confíes, eso yo lo aprendí por la mala" informo Krillin riéndose en voz baja recordando encuentros anteriores y varios sucesos lamentables en el pasado. Todos los presentes igualmente se rieron por estas palabras, menos Piccolo y Vegeta claro esta.

"Ya veo" comento Shinji un tanto dudoso de la actitud de los presentes. La breve conversación llego a su fin cuando un personaje que se acercaba a ellos gano su atención, o por lo menos la atención de los veteranos. Un anciano con larga barba y pelo blanco se acercaba a ellos, usaba un traje negro estilo oriental.

"¡Hola!" saludo el anciano familiar, contestando las dudas de los presentes. Goku, Yamcha, Ten, Chaos, Bulma y Krillin lo reconocieron al instante.

"¡Jackie Chun!" dijeron a la vez, dejando a los que no lo conocían perplejos. Asi es, el antiguo veterano del torneo de artes marciales, el seudónimo del maestro Roshi estaba de vuelta, y era obvio para la mayoría que su misión era probar al nuevo peleador del grupo.

"Tiempo sin verlos jóvenes" dijo alegre el anciano disfrazado.

"Hola amigo" dijo Goku recordando a su viejo rival, "¿En donde estuviste todos estos años? Habrías sido de mucha ayuda contra los enemigos que enfrentamos" diciendo esto Goku, dejo a todos sus amigos que conocían a Jackie helados y con una gota en la cabeza. Al parecer el era el único que no había notado este detalle, ya que hasta los que no conocían el nombre del sujeto les pareció obvio que era el anciano, Videl estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue silenciada por la boza de Gohan. "¿Dije algo mal?" pregunto el guerrero despistado.

"Goku ¿podrías acompañarme un segundo?" le dijo Krillin apartándolo de los demás y en especial de Shinji. Una vez que se cerciorara de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del infante se dispuso a iniciar la conversación con su despistado mejor amigo.

"¿Qué pasa Krillin? Y ¿Por qué todos me miraron de esa manera?" pregunto un Goku claramente confundido.

"Para eso te aparte, veras… "inicio Krillin su explicación.

Jackie Chun se encontraba saludando a los presentes y presentándose con Shinji y la familia de Goku, pero todo esto fue olvidado con el sonido de un grito surco lo cielos, alarmando a todas las personas presentes en el gran torneo, en especial a los conocidos de Goku, ya que era el propio Goku que gritaba de una manera ensordecedora. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Jackie Chun es el ma…!" antes de que Goku siguiera con la oración Krillin le tapo la boca silenciándolo.

"Es obvio que es el, me sorprende que tu nunca lo supiste" dijo Krillin regañándolo.

Una vez aclarado el misterio del sujeto con Goku, todos fueron rumbo a la entrada de los participantes del torneo. Antes de entrar al lugar de las eliminatorias Krillin le hizo un regalo a Shinji, su propio traje naranja con la insignia de la escuela tortuga.

"¿Esto es para mi?" pregunto Shinji, sorprendido del traje que era muy parecido al que Goku, Gohan y Goten usaban, salvo que tenia el logotipo de la tortuga como señal de su estilo y escuela en artes marciales.

"Así es. El mismo Maestro Roshi lo hizo especialmente para ti" dijo Krillin notando la expresión de felicidad del infante, estaba claro que para el era un momento muy especial y no era para menos. Luego de un breve silencio entre ambos, el antiguo monje acompaño a Shinji a cambiarse a los vestidores del torneo.

--

Finalmente Shinji y Jackie estaban en el lugar de las eliminatorias, donde se encontraba el medidor de fuerza para ver quien podría entrar, al igual que el torneo hace tiempo atrás consistía en medir la fuerza de los luchadores y solo los ocho mas fuertes podrían entrar en el.. El anunciador, que estaba inspeccionando a los luchadores, noto inmediatamente a Jackie.

"¿En verdad eres tu Jackie Chun?" dijo el anunciador refregándose los ojos incrédulo ante la vista del mismo anciano que había desaparecido hace mas de treinta años, era un verdadero milagro que volviera a aparecer por aquí y que su aspecto no haya cambiado para nada, era tal cual como lo recordaba.

"Si que ha pasado tiempo, me alegra saber que sigues en este torneo" dijo alegre el anciano disfrazado.

"Pero si no haz cambiado nada" luego noto a Shinji con el traje naranja con el logotipo de la escuela tortuga. "¿Otro discípulo del maestro Roshi?" inmediatamente se entusiasmó, se notaba que le tenia respeto a estos luchadores. "Este torneo si que será interesante, hace bastante tiempo que no veo una lucha realmente buena" Diciendo esto se alejo rumbo al medidor de fuerza para comenzar las eliminatorias.

Todos los participantes se reunirán alrededor del medidor de fuerza, el primero fue Mr. Satan en sacar 175, luego lo siguió Jackie que saco 182, luego siguieron varios participantes incluyendo a Majin Buu quien saco 174.

"Creo que esos fueron todos" dijo un pelador al azar.

"Aun falta uno" dijo el anunciador observando la lista de luchadores inscritos. "Shinji Ikari, ¡Que pase al frente!"

Shinji obedeció al anunciador dejando a varios peleadores sorprendidos, en especial a Mr. Satan. "¿pueden sacar ese niño de aquí? Un niño no debería estar en este lugar y menos aun inscribirlo" dijo enojado el supuesto héroe de la tierra.

El anunciador inmediatamente salio a su defensa, ya que con la voz severa lo estaba asustando. "Con el debido respeto, este niño fue entrenado por Kame Sen'nin, tiene el logotipo de la tortuga, eso le da mas que el derecho para concursar en este torneo"

"No se quien sea esa tal tortuga, pero si el campeón consecutivo dice que es solo un niño deben hacerle caso, yo reconozco a los peleadores con solo verlos" alardeo Mr. Satan con su tono de superioridad.

Esto enojo al anciano presente, detestaba a los sujetos que presumían su fuerza y estaba claro que Mr. Satan no conocía con quien estaba tratando en este momento. "Lamento oponerme Mr. Satan" interrumpió Jackie. "Este niño se inscribió en el torneo, tiene el mismo derecho de participar que usted" reclamo enfadado.

"¿Quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera anciano? ¿A caso no reconoces al campeón del mundo? El gran Héroe Mr. Satan" dijo enojado y aun en su tono de superioridad. Estaba claro que a este sujeto se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza desde hace mucho y no había aprendido su lección durante la crisis de Majin Buu.

"Soy Jackie Chun. Antiguo campeón de este torneo" anuncio poniéndose a su nivel, lo cual hizo retroceder levemente al actual campeón.

"Entonces veamos si es capaz, que golpee el medidor" respondió Mr. Satan.

Shinji se paro aun lado del medidor y lo golpeo, anteriormente le dijo Krillin que no lo golpeara tan fuerte. Obediente Shinji hizo lo que le dijo. "230 de fuerza" dijo el anunciador satisfecho y con una sonrisa. El campeón guardo silencio. "Muy bien, los finalistas son los siguientes"

--

Luego de revelarse los ocho concursantes entre los cuales estaban Shinji, Jackie Chun, Majin Buu y Mr. Satan. El primero en participar fue Mr. Satan, quien derroto a su oponente fácilmente, tal vez fuera un mero humano, pero aun axial tenia sus habilidades pulidas. En el siguiente combate el ganador fue Majin Buu, como era de esperar gano de un panzazo inesperado dejando incrustado a su oponente en el muro del estadio.

El siguiente en pelear fue Jackie Chun, quien simplemente dejo que su oponente se cansara intentando darle golpes, los cuales fueron totalmente inútiles contra el viejo quien simplemente los evadía con una enorme facilidad, para terminar con su sufrimiento le dio un suave empujón sacándolo de la plataforma.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, el siguiente participante era Shinji Ikari contra Giran. Goku reconoció al oponente de Shinji inmediatamente, era una especie de dragón, tenía la parte de atrás y sus alas azules, mientras que la parte frontal era verde. El anunciador lentamente subió a la plataforma. "¡Damas y Caballeros! Demos la bienvenida al último combate de los cuartos de fina. La pelea Serra entre el participante Giran, contra el participante Shinji" ambos luchadores subieron a la plataforma, pero el joven Ikari estaba muy nervioso, había demasiada gente observándolo y nadie le había dicho de esto. "El primero es el participante Giran, lo recordaran hace bastante tiempo, quien dio un combate contra el antiguo campeón del torneo Son Goku. Ahora, no tenemos muchos detalles del pequeño, vamos a hacerle una breve entrevista."

El anunciador se acerco al muchacho, quien estaba ya tambaleante ante tal atención. "Así que tu nombre es Shinji, tengo entendido que fuiste entrenado por el Maestro Roshi" comento el anunciador al niño. Tímidamente este movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Tus padres deben estar orgullosos al verte aquí presente, ¿Estarán presentes?" pregunto, el niño nuevamente movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. "¿Podrías decirme sus nombres?"

"s-s-Son… Go-Goku es mi padre" comento tímidamente y bastante silencioso, pero por el micrófono la breve respuesta fue escuchada por todo el estadio. Inmediatamente al anunciador se le cayo el micrófono por la impresión, rápidamente lo tomo del suelo recuperándose de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Son Goku?!" pregunto sorprendido mientras lo gritaba. "¡Es sorprendente! Definitivamente siguiendo los pasos de su padre. El mismo entrenador y el mismo padre, esta claro que su destino es ser un gran peleador. Sin mas que decir es hora de comenzar con la pelea" El anunciador se bajo de la plataforma y los tambores empezaron a sonar, cada vez aumentando su velocidad.

"No importa que el sea tu padre, ¡Igual te derrotare!" grito Giran escuchando los tambores, pero Shinji no respondió, estaba paralizado por la multitud que lo observaba. Finalmente el gong sonó, dando la señal para el inicio del combate. Giran se lanzo en contra del niño para embestirlo, pero Shinji, quien estaba totalmente paralizado recibió el ataque de lleno, llevándolo a un costado de la plataforma quedando derribado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el hijo del legendario Son Goku?"

"_No te preocupes, se que estas preparado para este reto. Es el primer escalón en tu largo recorrido, te sorprenderás de lo que puedes hacer, solo confía en tus habilidades y ten el valor siempre presente. Si recuerdas esto siempre, nadie te podrá derrotar. ¿Entendido?_" Shinji recordaba las palabras de Goku el día anterior. Debía tener valor. Rápidamente otro recuerdo vino a su mente. "_La edad no es lo que te hace fuerte, tu eres el que determina ello, si tienes el valor necesario nada será imposible mientras sigas esa meta._" Ahora las palabras del Maestro Roshi llegaron a su mente. "¡No debo huir!" grito levantándose sin mayores problemas.

_**Dragon Ball OST**__** - **__**In'en no Taiketsu! Gokuu to Piccolo (02:54-03:50)**_

"No importa lo que hagas, ahora perderás… ¡Deberías huir!" Giran corrió hacia Shinji dándole un golpe que seguramente lo sacaría de la plataforma, pero para su sorpresa y la sorpresa de los espectadores que ya esperaban la derrota del muchacho el golpe fue bloqueado por la mano del infante. "¿Qué demonios?" grito sorprendido.

Rápidamente Shinji aparto el brazo de Giran dejando el enorme estomago del dragón al descubierto, se acerco y comenzó a darle una enorme combinación de golpes. "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!" gritaba Shinji mientras conectaba los fuertes golpes, finalmente le dio una patada alejando a Giran. Finalmente Shinji se puso en posición de ataque.

"¡Vaya! ¡El participante Shinji bloqueo el supuesto golpe final del participante Giran! ¡Que demostración de habilidades del muchacho! ¡Es innegable que el niño es hijo de Son Goku!" gritaba el anunciador sorprendido del repentino acto del muchacho, igualmente el publico estaba sorprendido.

En un lugar del publico Goku y sus amigos estaban observando la batalla de Shinji contra Giran. Por un momento pensaban que Shinji iba a perder, nadie había pensado en advertirle del publico, pero para su fortuna logro superar el pánico y la timidez a tiempo. "¡Vamos Shinji! ¡Demuestra lo que puedes hacer!" gritaba Goku orgulloso.

"Chiquillo, ¡Eso no te lo perdonare!" grito el dragón con enorme dolor por los golpes dados. Lentamente se comenzó a recuperar del daño. "Veo que te subestime, pero veamos los limites de tu fuerza, ¡Solo Son Goku ha escapado de esta técnica!" Giran abrió su boca expulsando un extraño resplandor que envolvió a Shinji, aquel resplandor se materializo en una extraña goma morada apresando al niño. "¡Jamás podrás escapar de el!"

"¿Qué es esto?" se quejaba el infante "¡Grraa!" Shinji forcejeaba intentando liberarse de aquella goma, pero le era totalmente imposible. "¡Esta muy dura!" Intento de todo, pero le era imposible liberarse de aquel material tan resistente.

"Esta vez no hay escapatoria, te mandare a volar y perderás el combate" anuncio Giran acercándose a Shinji, antes de que pudiera tomarlo el infante dio un brinco usando sus pies para quedar sobre el dragón y mandarle una patada doble, ya que lo único que podía hacer era mover sus pies. "¡Serás terco!" gritaba sin poder tomarlo, finalmente se abalanzo sobre Shinji, pero este nuevamente le dio un golpe en el estomago usando sus propia cabeza.

"No será tan fácil" dijo Shinji. Aprovechando que el dragón se estaba quejando por el terrible golpe que había recibido el niño forcejeó intentando liberarse nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, si rindió frutos, usando toda su fuerza logro liberarse. "¡Gggrraa!"

"¿Qué? No… no puede ser… no tu también" decía el dragón asustado de la fuerza del muchacho, solo Goku había hecho aquella hazaña, pero misteriosamente el niño presente lo había igualado. "no… no importa, ¡Te derrotare igual!" Giran se lanzo nuevamente a Shinji intentando darle varios golpes, pero el joven Ikari lograba evadirlos fácilmente, era todo lo que el muchacho hacia.

Goku observaba la situación y entendía el porque no atacaba Shinji. "No sabe pelear" comento Goku observando atentamente la pelea, el resto lo miro perplejamente, "Krillin y yo sabíamos como combatir, pero durante el entrenamiento solo le enseñamos fuerza y velocidad, esta entendiendo como atacar observando los movimientos de Giran"

Tal y como decía Goku, Shinji observaba el estilo de ataque de Giran y trataba de aprender como hacerlo el mismo. Finalmente decidió dejar de evadir y comenzó a responder a los golpes de Giran de la misma manera, atacando. Luego le dio varios golpes en el estomago, provocando que Giran se agachara por el dolor abdominal, aprovechando esto Shinji salto y le dio un potente golpe en la espalda y en las alas. Luego de esto aterrizo en la cola, la tomo y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma.

El anunciador estaba sorprendido, era un movimiento similar al que había usado Goku en su combate contra Giran, aunque sabia lo que venia a continuación, Giran regresaría a la plataforma usando sus alas, pero para su sorpresa el dragón cayo al piso bastante adolorido y dándole la victoria automáticamente a Shinji. "¿Eh? Giran cayo fuera de la plataforma, Shinji es el ganador"

Giran se levanto adolorido. "¡Mis alas! ¡El mocoso lastimo mis alas!" se quejaba ante el infante. Goku y sus amigos que aun recordaban ese combate hace tiempo notaron la mejora que hizo Shinji, el inmediatamente había notado las alas del dragón, evitando caer en la misma equivocación que hizo Goku tiempo atrás. "_Buen trabajo… Shinji_" pensaba orgulloso el padre adoptivo.

--

Las batallas continuaron, como era costumbre Mr. Satan venció a Majin Buu en las semifinales, ahora el combate que decidiría su oponente venia a continuación. "Finalmente la pelea de semifinales llego" dijo el anunciado al publico. "la pelea será entre el legendario Jackie Chun, Ganador de el torneo de artes marciales hace muchos años, y Shinji la joven promesa de la escuela Kame Sen'nin e hijo de Son Goku." Los tambores comenzaron a resonar por todo el estadio, acelerando cada vez más sus sonidos. "¡Que comience el combate!" grito el anunciador.

A pesar del grito del anunciante, ninguno de los participantes se movió. Shinji se limitaba a observar a Jackie atento a sus movimientos, el anciano se limitaba a hacer lo mismo. "_Este niño no ha tenido entrenamiento previo de cómo debe atacar o defenderse, se nos olvido enseñarle eso, pero su forma de analizar los movimientos es brillante. Al principio de una batalla esta muy nervioso, pero al centrarse en ella, olvida todo nervio. Esa es una habilidad que muchas personas carecen. Esta concentración que tiene al combinarlo con grandiosa habilidad de análisis que tiene forma algo letal. Es algo que debo poner a prueba_" pensaba astutamente el anciano. Sin premeditarlo mas se lanzo hacia Shinji intentando golpearlo, este simplemente evadía y observaba, tal como Roshi lo había pensado.

_**Dragon Ball OST**__** - **__**In'en no Taiketsu! Gokuu to Piccolo (0:55-1:55)**_

Patadas y golpes, todos ellos eran producidos a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Shinji, pero este llego a un momento en que dejo de evadir y comenzó a bloquearlos, igual como lo había hecho con Giran, su habilidad sorprendió incluso a Vegeta que observaba la batalla bastante aburrido hasta aquel momento. ¿Cómo era posible que un mero muchacho terrícola tuviera aquellas habilidades? Solo un Saiyajin seria capaz de aquellas hazañas. "_¿Acaso Kakarotto tenia razón? ¿Este niño podría ser tan fuerte como un Saiyajin? ¿O incluso aun tan fuerte como un Súper Saiyajin?_" Este pensamiento de Vegeta no era muy diferente al que pasaba por la mente de los demás guerreros. Sin duda que Shinji Ikari mostraba una habilidad sorprendente para tal temprana edad.

Para Shinji era como estar descubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo, ni el mismo podría creer que se pudiera mover de tal manera y esta emoción era totalmente extraña para el, pero le causaba una sensación hambrienta por seguir peleando, un fuego que sin notarlo se encendía poco a poco en su interior.

Jackie noto que la defensa evadiendo se transformo en defensa corporal, ahora usaba sus manos y pies para bloquear sus golpes. "_Como lo pensé, este chico se va acostumbrando a bloquear buscando la mejor manera de contraatacar, estoy seguro de que el no esta conciente de ello_" Finalmente el anciano disfrazado se alejo del joven dando fin al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que se había generado. "Debo decir que me tienes sorprendido muchacho, pese a que al inicio no sabias como atacar, ahora has aprendido bastante durante la batalla. Pero es hora de comenzar con el verdadero combate, ahora conocerás mi verdadera fuerza y velocidad" Rápidamente el anciano corrió hacia Shinji a una velocidad que el no se esperaba dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y retrocediendo varios metros atrás.

"Eso duele" se quejo Shinji, "No tanto como pensé que dolería, pero aun así duele" comento el niño sorprendido de tal golpe. Jackie nuevamente ataco a Shinji, pero este fácilmente predijo el golpe esquivándolo para contraatacar, pero a su sorpresa era una ilusión. Atravesó una figura falsa del anciano peleador, este le dio una fuerte patada enviándolo a una esquina de la plataforma nuevamente. Sin mayor daño, el niño se levanto. "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Shinji confundido.

"Es una técnica llama **Sansoken**" explico Jackie Chun. "Consiste en moverse en alta velocidad creando una ilusión falsa de ti mismo"

El infante estaba maravillado ante tal técnica, crear una ilusión falsa usando la velocidad, le era totalmente asombros. "Ya veo" dijo Shinji entendiendo la vieja técnica y sonando muy interesado. "Continuemos por favor" diciendo esto Shinji se reverencio ante Jackie y se puso en una postura de ataque. Shinji se volvió a lanzar en contra de Jackie, y este realizo de nuevo el **Sansoken** apareciendo detrás de Shinji para golpearlo, cuando lo golpeo se dio cuenta de que atravesó el cuerpo, era una ilusión de Shinji. El niño aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Jackie.

Goku y Krillin estaban sorprendidos por el movimiento de Shinji, se notaba que era un prodigio notable. "¡Increíble! Realizo un **Sansoken** solo con verlo" dijo Krillin. Todos igualmente estaban sorprendidos, en especial Videl.

"Sabia que Shinji tenia un enorme potencial" agrego Goku orgulloso.

"¿Entonces ya le enseñaron a volar?" pregunto maravillada Videl con el nuevo niño perteneciente al grupo.

Goku la miro con una sonrisa. "No, aun no. Primero hay que partir con lo básico. Shinji aun no tiene la capacidad de controlar demasiado el Ki, y aun no posee demasiado Ki, gastarlo volando seria un total desperdicio" explico el guerrero a la novia de Gohan.

Siguiendo con la pelea Jackie se estaba recuperando del golpe que había recibido en la cara de parte del infante. Como lo sospechaba, Shinji aprendió la técnica solo con verla "Supuse que no eras un peleador ordinario desde el principio. Veamos si estas al calibre de esta técnica." diciendo esto Jackie se puso en una postura con sus manos al frente. "**¡Kame…!**" diciendo esto se concentro y puso sus manos aun lado de su cadera juntando sus palmas, "**¡Hame…!**" una luz brillante comenzó a aparecer en sus manos y a crecer mas y mas. "**¡Haa!**"

Cuando grito esto lanzo rayo de color azul resplandeciente hacia Shinji, el ataque pareció impactar en contra de Shinji, pero siguió de largo impactando contra la muralla del estadio del torneo. Era otra ilusión del **Sansoken**.

El ataque impacto contra la muralla del estadio y desapareció ya que no tenía demasiado poder integrado. Jackie Chun estaba sorprendido que el muchacho hubiera evadido tal ataque con una técnica recién aprendida, era un riesgo muy alto. "¡¿En donde esta?!" grito el anciano sin localizarlo con su mirada, busco en todas las esquinas del cuadrilátero sin resultado.

"¡Aquí estoy!" grito Shinji. El maestro Roshi miro al cielo y ahí se encontraba el infante. Usando sus manos extendidas les dio un doble golpe sobre los hombros, luego usando sus pies se aferro sobre los mismos quedando mirando la cara del anciano para comenzar a golpear varias veces su cara que estaba en frente de el. Para terminar su combinación le dio una patada y brinco alejándose del anciano. "¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto el niño, notando que el anciano estaba derribado.

Jackie se levanto con sus manos en la cara, ya que tenía varios daños en ella. "_Suerte que puse poco poder en la técnica_" pensó en anciano. "Buena forma de evadir mi técnica, no esperaba menos de ti" comento orgulloso el anciano, mientras se sacaba su camisa negra revelando su escuálido aspecto de anciano. "Si quiero derrotarte, tendré que usar todo mi poder" se concentro y su forma escuálida cambio drásticamente apareciendo enormes músculos.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Videl incrédula ante tal demostración del anciano. "Yo pensaba que solo era un anciano pervertido" Nunca se le cruzo por su cabeza que el anciano podría ser tan fuerte. Si aquel anciano se iba a enfrentar a su padre, estaría en verdaderos problemas.

"Te equivocas, después de todo el era el humano mas fuerte sobre la tierra. En antiguo dios de las artes marciales" informo Goku a Videl. "de no ser por el, la mayoría de los aquí presentes no serian tan fuertes. Yo, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz. Todos nosotros nos entrenamos con el alguna vez"

Shinji estaba nuevamente nervioso, en anciano había revelado su verdadera fuerza ante el. ¿Seria capaz de darle alguna resistencia? Lo único que tenía en mente eran las palabras de Goku. "_Mi valor y mis habilidades es todo lo que necesito para ganar_" Pensó quitando el nerviosismo de su cuerpo, luego se puso nuevamente en postura de ataque.

_**Evangelion OST - **__**She said,"Don't make others...**_

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro al mismo tiempo comenzando el verdadero combate, ambos bloqueando y atacando simultáneamente, nadie en el estadio podía respirar ante tal demostración de habilidad, pero se notaba que el anciano era mucho mas hábil que el muchacho, poco a poco comenzó a darle daños mas grandes hasta que logro darle una patada que lo envío volando varios metros de altura con rumbo fuera de la plataforma.

"Se termino" se dijo Roshi triunfante.

"¡Increíble! El participante Shinji va a caer fuera de la plataforma, ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarse!" Grito el anunciador ante lo inevitable. Pero un grito del muchacho silencio a todo el estadio y al mismo anunciador.

"**¡Kame…!**" grito poniendo sus manos juntas mientras iba rumbo al suelo. Todos escuchaban impactados estas palabras del muchacho.

"¡No! ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡No puede hacer un **Kame Hame Ha**! ¡Solo lo ha visto una sola vez y nunca lo ha realizado antes!" Replico Jackie Chun sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento del pequeño.

"**¡Hame…!**" continuo concentrando su energía en sus palmas unidas. "**¡HAA!**" Al grito final del niño alzo sus manos hacia la tierra que se aproximaba y un rayo de energía azul se genero, este ataque choco contra el piso y comenzó a elevar a Shinji dirigiéndose nuevamente a la plataforma. Este cayó hábilmente de regreso en la plataforma.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo Goku aun mas sorprendido que antes. "¡Realizo un **Kame Hame Ha** solo con verlo! No pensé que pudiera hacerlo tan pronto." Tanto como el, como sus amigos y el publico se encontraban sorprendidos. Un mero niño de cuatro años realizo la técnica que al maestro Roshi había tardado cincuenta años en crear.

"¡Esos son solo trucos! ¡Simples trucos!" dijo un Mr. Satan notando el ataque familiar, en total desesperación. No pensaba encontrarse con ellos nuevamente en este torneo. "_Pensé que a ellos no les interesaban estas competencias tan aburridas_"

"¡A pesar de su corta edad, Shinji ha realizado el movimiento estrella de la escuela Kame Sen'nin, inventado por el mismo Maestro Roshi, estoy hablando de la onda **Kame Hame Ha**." El anunciador comunicaba todo lo visto através de su micrófono. "_Estas son las verdaderas peleas de artes marciales, cada uno mostrando las mejores técnicas. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo volverlos a ver y la espera valió el tiempo cada segundo_"

"Vaya, no dejas de asombrarme. Pero si no me equivoco gastaste toda tu fuerza en ese ultimo ataque" dijo Jackie observando a Shinji atentamente, tenia varios daños de golpes por todo su cuerpo, sin contar que estaba envuelto en sudor y respiraba dificultosamente.

"Tiene razón," dijo Shinji respirando agitadamente "pero no perderé" dijo corriendo torpemente por el cansancio hacia Jackie. Este esquivo fácilmente el torpe ataque de Shinji dándole un golpe en la espalda dejándolo inconciente. Luego de realizar el conteo el anunciador dio el veredicto.

_**--**_

"Shinji Ikari a perdido el conocimiento. El ganador de la pelea es Jackie Chun." Diciendo esto el anunciador, Jackie levanto a Shinji y se lo llevo del escenario donde el público aplaudía por la excelente exhibición de poder del pequeño niño y del anciano.

Antes de irse Jackie se detuvo junto al anunciador para darle un aviso. "Me retiro, no peleare en la siguiente pelea, mis motivos por los que entre a este torneo acaban de terminar.

"¿Por qué? Usted podría ganarle fácilmente a ese farsante" le susurro el anunciador a Jackie. Internamente quería que el anciano le ganara al farsante de Mr. Satan, el no merecía el titulo del campeón mundial.

"Lo se, pero yo me integre a este torneo para probarlo a él" dijo Jackie mientras miraba Shinji inconciente en sus brazos. "no tiene sentido que siga en el" comento el anciano mientras observaba al niño dormido en sus brazos. "_Esta es la siguiente generación de guerreros que nacerán. Estoy sumamente feliz de poder ver este acontecimiento, a pesar de mi larga edad. Muchas gracias Shinji, muchas gracias por darle a este anciano la oportunidad de probar un poco el grandioso futuro que viene_"

"Ya veo" dijo el anunciador resignado a la decisión de Jackie Chun, ya no había manera de cambiarle de parecer "pues, buena suerte y espero verle de nuevo en un futuro, sin ustedes por aquí rondando este torneo es bastante aburrido" comento realmente alegre de ver al anciano nuevamente

"muchas gracias, cuídate y sigue haciendo un excelente trabajo" diciendo esto Jackie Chun con Shinji en sus brazos abandono el lugar.

"damas y caballeros, Jackie Chun abandona el torneo, así que el ganador y campeón mundial nuevamente es Mr. Satan" le dijo el anunciador al publico. El hombre nombrado no lo podía creer, nuevamente se había salvado de revelar su fraude, sin duda que tenia suerte, pero a pesar de su sorpresa hizo lo que sabia hacer mejor. Comenzar a alardear.

--

Jackie Chun llevo al dormido Shinji donde Goku y Krillin para sacarse su disfraz. Tomo un poco más de una hora el que Shinji despertara aun totalmente agotado por la batalla, para su sorpresa lo primero que vio fue a Goku y a Krillin que le obstruían la vista, ambos tenían enormes sonrisas en sus caras, sonrisas de profundo orgullo. "Buen trabajo Shinji, estoy orgulloso" le dijo Goku

El pequeño Ikari no fue complacido por estas palabras"¿Por qué?" dijo sollozando "Perdí"

El guerrero Saiyajin lo miro comprensivamente "Diste lo mejor de ti, sin olvidar de que era tu primer torneo, no puedes esperar ganar siempre, siempre va a ver gente mas fuerte que tu" le dijo tranquilizándolo.

"Además tienes que recordar que el era un ancianito, tiene muchos años, y se ve que tiene mucha experiencia en los combates" dijo Krillin "sin importar eso, tu diste una gran pelea, le diste a aquel anciano un desafío que jamás olvidara y estoy seguro que con el tiempo podrás se mucho mas fuerte"

Estas palabras ilusionaron profundamente el novato peleador, perder no lo era todo y saber que su familia estaba con el lo hacia sentir mucho mejor, en especial el saber que ellos estaban orgullos de sus logros"¿De verdad?" dijo Shinji sonando un poco mas alegre.

"¿Bromeas? Realizaste el **Sansoken** y el **Kame Hame Ha** solo con verlos, eso a mi opinión es una hazaña" Exclamo Goku aun usando su tono de orgullo. Estaba claro que el muchacho les había dado un espectáculo que jamás olvidarían, sin contar que a los mayores les trajo muchos agradables recuerdos de su juventud junto al Maestro Roshi.

"Es verdad, yo no pude hacer un **Kame Hame Ha** hasta que tuve muchos mas años que tu" completo Krillin, esto era la pura verdad, jamás pensó que Shinji realizaría tal técnica a una edad tan joven, se veía que su progreso en el entrenamiento fue realmente notable.

"gracias" murmuro Shinji ahora avergonzado, pero este seguía alegre por las palabras anteriores, ya casi había olvidado este sentimiento de aceptación que su padre le quito y podía decir que se sentía muy bien.

"Bien. Come esto y vamos a celebrar" diciendo esto Goku le dio una extraña semilla a Shinji, este miro el alimento perplejamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Shinji.

"Se le llama semilla del ermitaño, comiendo esto te sentirás mucho mejor." Respondió finalmente Goku para luego salir de la habitación en compañía de su mejor amigo Krillin y de ahora un recuperado completamente, Shinji Ikari

--

Luego de haber celebrado junto a todos sus nuevos seres queridos, Goku y sus amigos accedieron a darle a Shinji unas pequeñas vacaciones para que descansara de su arduo entrenamiento anterior y se relajara para el terrible entrenamiento que Piccolo reservaba para el. Durante este tiempo Shinji regreso a la casa de Goku donde ahora jugaba con Goten y repentinamente Trunks, se hicieron rápidamente buenos amigos comenzando a hacer travesuras incluyendo al nuevo miembro de su equipo. El anterior dúo del caos, ahora era el terrible trío del caos.

Pese a la influencia de Goten y Trunks, Shinji seguía siendo un niño amable, además era muy servicial con Milk y Videl, ayudándoles siempre en lo que pudiera, en especial durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. La ayuda era bien recibida, ya que el trío de o en ocasiones cuarteto contando a Trunks que los visitaba frecuentemente.

Goku también llevaba a pescar a Shinji en compañía de Goten y Gohan, enseñándole que era mucho mas divertido atrapar los peces nadando que usando una caña de pescar, en un principio esto le pareció una locura, pero al ir entendiendo el ritmo también le resulto muy divertido, en especial el hacerlo con su padre adoptivo y sus ahora hermanos.

--

De un día para otro llego Piccolo al hogar de la familia Son, tomando al niño y llevándolo al desierto, lugar donde había entrenado a Gohan anteriormente. El infante había sido advertido anteriormente por Goku. El entrenamiento siguiente era de supervivencia, para luego transformarse en un entrenamiento de lucha, dependiendo de la velocidad de progreso del niño.

La primera noche Shinji estaba aterrado, atento a cada sonido misterioso y provocándole un enorme pavor en su interior. Cuidadosamente se metió en una cueva cerciorándose de que estuviera totalmente abandonada, pero para su infortunio un tigre dientes de sable estaba en su interior preparado para atacarlo. Cosa que sorprendió a Shinji fue que encontraba al tigre bastante lento en sus movimientos, repentinamente le llego la realización. El entrenamiento del maestro Roshi lo había hecho mucho más fuerte que un simple tigre. El infante quedo impactado con la facilidad que había derrotado al felino, este escapo de la cueva dejándosela solo para Shinji. Ya mas tranquilo notando que su entrenamiento con Roshi lo protegería logro dormir mas tranquilo.

Piccolo observo la situación oculto, simplemente sonrío satisfecho. Notando que el muchacho ya estaba dormido se acerco y le cambio sus ropas a las mismas que tenia Gohan en aquel entonces, prácticamente era la misma que le había dado el Maestro Roshi, salvo por la polera azul que usaba en el interior, además de las botas, para finalizar el conjunto le dejo una espada co funda a su lado. Finalmente se fue del lugar, estando atento al Ki del muchacho en todo momento por supuesto, esa lección la había aprendido con Gohan, quien se escapo y casi le pierde la pista.

Al día siguiente Shinji despertó. En un principio no recordaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron como una bomba. Ahora estaba por el mismo, lo que significaba que debía buscar agua y alimento. Se asusto en un principio al notar que sus ropas habían cambiado levemente, además de que a su lado había una espada, sin darle mas importancia al asunto fue en busca de su desayuno, pero fue el desayuno fue el que lo encontró a él. A la salida de la cueva un enorme Tiranosaurio lo estaba esperando con una mirada hambrienta que no lo dejaba ir.

En un principio se aterro al verlo, es decir, quien no se aterraría al ver semejante muestra de reptil en su cara. Instintivamente comenzó a correr y este dinosaurio lo persiguió a una enorme velocidad, correteándolo por todo el desierto montañoso del lugar. De tanto correr Shinji no se dio cuenta de que llego a un callejón sin salida, en estos momentos se encontraba rodeado por enormes rocas y en frente estaba el dinosaurio acercándose lentamente, notando que su presa estaba corralada.

El dinosaurio se movió rápidamente con las intenciones de comer a Shinji, pero este dio un brinco sobre su mandíbula enterrando la cara del tiranosaurio contra el suelo, masticando toda la tierra. Inmediatamente le vino una idea a la cabeza al infante. Rápidamente corrió por la enorme columna vertebral del enorme reptil terminando en su cola, luego de esto uso hábilmente su espada y cortó la extremidad de su cola, el dinosaurio se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para percatarse de ello.

"¿Me pregunto a que sabrá la carne de dinosaurio?" se dijo el muchacho tomando el filete que recién había cortado para alejarse del aturdido dinosaurio. No le gustaba la idea de cortarle la cola a otro anima, pero esto era mucho mejor que matarlo, el no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

"Veo que el muchacho tiene las mismas costumbres de Gohan, hehehe… esto será interesante. Gohan se tardo mucho tiempo mas en domar a un tiranosaurio" se dijo Piccolo observando toda la situación. "Al parecer esto será mucho mas rápido de lo que espere"

De esta manera pasaron unos cuatro, a los que Shinji se adecuo bastante bien desde el inicio. Claro que hubo momentos difíciles para el joven pero sin que el lo supiera Piccolo lo estuvo observando y ayudando en secreto con pequeñas cosas. Un día el ser verde apareció ante Shinji sorpresivamente. "Es hora de comenzar la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento" le dijo Piccolo severamente. "Tu objetivo es ir al este hasta la región de Karin, ahí encontraras una gran torre. Tu entrenamiento es subir aquella torre hasta la cima, una vez ahí el ermitaño que vive en aquel lugar te dirá que hacer."

"¿Un ermitaño? ¿Como sabre a donde ir?" Pregunto un tanto dudoso ante la extraña orden de Piccolo.

"Solo dirígete al este, ese es tu entrenamiento y lo será en adelante" sin decir mas detalles, Piccolo se elevo en el cielo y desapareció de la vista del confuso muchacho.

--

_**Dragon Ball OST - Karin-tou no Karin-sama**__** (00:00-00:54)**_

Shinji comenzó inmediatamente su viaje rumbo al este. Pero este animo fue rápidamente apagado al toparse un ancho océano, sorpresivamente estaba en una isla. En un principio pensó en hacer un barco, pero recordó lo dicho por su maestro Krillin meses atrás. Todo el relato que le había contado de Goku y como había viajado alrededor del mundo a pie, ya sea nadando, corriendo, trotando, todo como parte de su entrenamiento. Esta era la misión de ahora en adelante, una vez ya decidido dio un brinco al agua y comenzó a nadar sin descanso rumbo al este.

Piccolo miro sorprendido esta actitud del muchacho. "Ojala que Gohan hubiera tenido esa determinación, de haber sido así Vegeta hubiera estado en grandísimos problemas" dijo mientras se reía en voz baja observando el espectáculo. Por miedo a que le sucediera algo siempre lo estuvo observando desde el cielo cuidando de que no se ahogara. Nunca fue necesario que el Namekusei interviniera en el recorrido de Shinji, claro que de vez en cuando perdía totalmente el rumbo, pero se paraba a preguntar siempre a donde quedaba el este, logrando tomar el rumbo nuevamente.

En un total de un mes y medio logro llegar a la torre Karin donde comenzó su subida, el joven se cayó tres veces, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba ni comida ni agua. Hizo un pequeño bolso para guardar unos alimentos y una pequeña botella de agua que unos lugareños le había dado. Finalmente la tercera vez fue la vencida, tardándose cuatro días en llegar a la cima de la larga torre Karin. En la planta baja se encontró con tres jarrones. Curiosamente el niño abrió cada uno para ver lo que contenía.

_**Evangelion OST - **__**In the Depth of Human Hearts**_

En el del medio podía ver a Goku y su familia almorzando y al parecer lo escuchaban, pero al intentar tocarlos la imagen que mostraba el agua desapareció. Al abrir el de la derecha se le molesto ver su contenido. En el aparecía el momento en que su padre lo abandono, así momo el momento en que perdió a su madre, era algo que no quería recordar, rápidamente lo cerro. Y por ultimo, con algo de miedo abrió el último jarrón. En este aparecieron varias cosas desconocidas, primero una extraña plataforma flotando en el aire, luego una especie de camino sobre unas nubes amarillas, después la imagen mostraba a su padre observándolo, seguido de una extraña mujer de pelo morado o azul, después apareció una chica de pelo celeste y ojos rojos, finalmente apareció una pelirroja de ojos azules, el niño se espanto ya que de eco poda escuchar una extraña voz. "_¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!_" repetía la misma voz una y otra vez, sin soportarlo mas cerro el jarrón.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto aun con la voz retumbando en su cabeza.

"Son tu mundo presente, pasado y futuro" dijo una voz desconocida, curioso el infante se dirigió al origen de la voz, que era la planta alta de la cima de la torre. Al subir las escaleras encontró algo que no esperaba, un gato blanco parlante.

_**--**_

El maestro Karin se había revelado y este le dijo que tenia un agua que podía hacerlo mas fuerte, pero la forma de obtenerla era quitándosela. Recordando lo dicho por Piccolo, Shinji intento quitarle el agua por cuatro días, lamentablemente en uno de los intentos fue golpeado accidentalmente por el bastón del maestro Karin y terminó cayendo inconciente de la torre. Afortunadamente recobro el conocimiento justo antes de tocar piso y utilizando el **Kame Hame Ha** logro amortiguar su caída. Tercamente intento subir la torre otra vez, esta vez solo tardo un día en llegar a la cima.

"¡Esta vez no me voy sin el agua!" grito el muchacho llegando en frente al gato. Shinji se lanzo contra el gato pero este era demasiado veloz para atraparlo, incluso lograba hacer el **Sansoken **para evadirlo.

"Eres un tonto, es inútil que me quites el agua de esa manera. La única manera es anticiparte a los movimientos de tu oponente." Dijo el gato sabiamente.

"Veo que es muy difícil hacerlo, pero lo lograre, no importa cuanto me tarde. Si quiero ser mas fuerte debo obtener el agua ultra sagrada" respondido decididamente el niño.

En un día mas Shinji entendió a lo que se refería el maestro Karin y logro quitarle el agua. Sorpresivamente el agua no era lo que lo hacia mas fuerte, si no que todo el entrenamiento y los intentos de tomar el agua de Shinji eran la verdadera fuerza que otorgaba. Además de terminar el entrenamiento, el gato le dio un cascabel a Shinji indicándole que debía subir usando un extraño báculo que poseía, Piccolo lo estaría esperando al final. Sin replicar lo dicho por el gato subió usando el extraño bastón mágico hasta llegar a una plataforma suspendida en el cielo.

El niño noto que el aire era muy escaso, muy difícilmente lograba respirar. Ahí se encontró un sujeto de piel negra como el carbón, se trataba de Mr. Popo, el ayudante de Kami Sama. "Tu debes ser el nuevo aprobado por el Maestro Karin" decía en sujeto en particular acento.

"Si, aquí esta el cascabel que me dijo que debía pasarle" dijo un tanto sorprendido de la apariencia del sujeto. "¿Usted es Kami Sama?" pregunto el infante ante la persona desconocida.

"No, soy Mr. Popo, el ayudante de Kami Samas, será mi labor entrenarte junto a Kami Samas, pero el es una persona muy ocupadas, así que solo me encargare yo de ello. ¿Entendidos?" anuncio seriamente, aunque para Shinji era difícil de juzgarlo ya que con su divertido tono de voz era fácil confundir su estado de animo.

"¡Si!" grito el infante en señal de respuesta

De esta manera pasaron seis meses de duro entrenamiento en el templo sagrado. Por ahora el entrenamiento consistía en aumentar la fuerza, velocidad y habilidades de lucha de Shinji, hasta tuvo que enfrentarse a si mismo por un clon de arcilla creado por el mismo Mr. Popo, también Piccolo ayudo en esto.

Ahora llevaban a Shinji a una extraña habitación llena de relojes, que según Mr. Popo era donde residía el tiempo. El hombre cuidadosamente puso unas manecillas en un reloj, creando un extraño agujero de color negro. "En este momento serás enviado al pasado, conocerás a una persona muy fuerte y tu deber es pelear y entrenar con el por un tiempo, vendrás aquí automáticamente cuando el tiempo debido llegue." explicó Mr. Popo, sin aviso previo el sujeto empujo a Shinji dentro del extraño agujero cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

--

Un joven de dieciocho años se encontraba subiendo lentamente por un elevado risco, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. El joven tenia el pelo negro y unas extrañas gafas oscuras. Al llegar a la orilla del risco se podía observar una piscina con agua termal natural con gran cantidad de vapor cubriendo el lago. Pero el joven tenia un gran motivo, en el agua se encontraba desnuda una hermosa mujer de pelo púrpura, justo cuando una suave brisa soplo para revelar algo, un objeto le cayó en la cabeza, cayendo metros atrás regresando al pie del risco.

Sucede que lo que cayó no era un objeto, era un muchacho, tenía el pelo alborotado y un traje rojo con el signo de la escuela de la tortuga. El joven lo observo severamente, ya que había arruinado su plan espía. "¡Niño! Si quieres espiar, no lo hagas de esa manera tan tonta"

"¿Ehh?" murmuro el muchacho sorprendido al ver a aquel joven, su rostro se le hacia muy familiar. "¿Quién eres tu? Tu cara se me hace muy familiar" pregunto curioso el muchacho, tratando de saber la razón por la que se le hacia tan familiar el extraño sujeto.

"Bueno, es normal. Yo soy muy conocido y famoso" alardeo el joven tomando muchas posiciones de pelea, aunque eran bastante torpes. "Pues veras, mi nombre es…" antes de que pudiera continuar con su presentación algo cayo sobre la cabeza del joven nuevamente. Y otra vez se trataba de un muchacho, poseía el mismo traje de artes marciales del que había llegado minutos antes. "¿Ehh? ¿Otro mas? ¿Acaso vienen a espiar juntos?" pregunto nuevamente, pero a diferencia de que había caído antes, este era mucho mas joven, tendría unos seis años cuando mucho.

El niño se levanto recuperándose de la caída. "¡Auch! Lo-lo lamento, es que estoy buscando a una persona muy fuerte" comento el niño algo aturdido por el cambio en el ambiente tan repentino, si hace solo unos segundos se encontraba en el templo sagrado. Repentinamente se puso a observar al joven que había aplastado con su llegada, por alguna razón se le hacia muy familiar. "¿Quién eres tu? ¿Te conozco?" pregunto ahora el pequeño niño.

"¿Ehh? Ves… te lo dije, yo soy muy popular en esta zona" comento al otro muchacho. "Yo soy el peleador mas inteligente y audaz, mi nombre es Kame Sen'nin" se presento nuevamente alardeando.

El muchacho que llego primero lo miro con una cara interrogante, siendo el personaje muy familiar. Mientras que el segundo quedo mudo, si hace un par de años la misma persona se le había presentado, solamente que era muchísimo mas viejo. "¡No! No puede ser, e-eres…" antes gritar el nombre de su maestro anterior, el otro muchacho que estaba interrumpió.

"¿Tu también eres un peleador?" pregunto el muchacho desconocido. Shinji al ver al muchacho se asusto, era igual a Goten, salvo que este tenia cola y su gi de entrenamiento era el mismo que usaba Shinji, el de Goten era naranja.

"Así es, soy el discípulo numero uno del Señor Mutaito" dijo orgulloso de su maestro.

"¿Señor Mutaito? ¿Y el es muy fuerte?" preguntaron ambos niños a la vez.

Al escuchar tal pregunta sincronizada de ambos niños, se enojo. Era imposible que alguien no conociera la grandeza de su poderoso maestro. "¡¿Qué?! ¡El señor Mutaito es el mejor peleador que existe en todo el mundo!" grito enfurecido.

"¿El mejor peleador?" repitió Shinji en duda.

"¡Es el! ¡Es a él a quien estoy buscando! ¡Debo pelear contra el!" grito el muchacho desconocido.

Ante tal anuncio del segundo muchacho el joven se puso a reír incontrolablemente. "¿Tu? ¿Pelear contra el? Debes estar bromeando" se burlo el joven ante tal disparate del muchacho.

"Disculpe señor, yo también tengo que encontrar a esa persona para enfrentarle, luego de eso debo entrenar con el" Anuncio tímidamente el infante mas pequeño. Antes de poder seguir la conversación, tres personas llegaron interrumpiéndolos.

"Tsuru" gruño enojado el joven el ver a la persona que venia hacia el en compañía de varios mas.

"¿Qué paso con tu entrenamiento? Estabas fisgoneando, ¿Verdad?" acuso confiadamente Tsuru a Kame. Ambos niños se limitaban a guardar silencio observando la extraña discusión de los mayores, aunque el muchacho mayor observaba a Tsuru con rostro conocido, pese a que escucho el nombre no lo recordaba. Shinji tenia mejores cosas en que pensar que centrarse en el extraño. ¿El joven que conoció al inicio era Roshi? ¿Quién era el niño que estaba aun lado? Nada tenia sentido para el infante que sobrecalentaba su cabeza buscando una solución.

Kame desafío a Tsuru a una pelea y este acepto confiadamente, pero rápidamente se comenzó a quejar de un dolor de espalda evadiendo la batalla. De alguna manera Kame logro persuadir a Tsuru ya que este se encontraba aburrido por el infantilismo de Roshi.

El muchacho desconocido finalmente recordó. "¡Tu! ¡Tu eres igual que el viejo Roshi!" comento alegre ante la realización, pero a Shinji solo le aumento sus sospechas, ya que aquel muchacho también conocía a su maestro.

--

Kame llevo a los jóvenes a ante la presencia de su maestro como ellos lo habían querido. Un anciano con gran bigote estaba en frente de ellos, haciéndose notar como el maestro del dojo en que estaban ahora. "Bien, me dijeron que ustedes querían enfrentarme" comento respetuosamente. "¿Practican artes marciales?" ambos niños asintieron. "Y donde lo estudian"

"En el templo sagrado, con Kami Sama" respondieron simultáneamente. Ambos niños se observaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta del otro, mientras que los demás alumnos de Mutaito se reían a carcajadas. "¡No puede ser! ¡Yo entreno con Kami Sama!" gritaron nuevamente en sintonía.

"Alto los dos" interrumpió el anciano la discusión entre ambos niños. "¿Podría saber sus nombres?"

"Yo soy Ikari Shinji, señor" dijo respetuosamente haciendo la reverencia correspondiente.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku" siguió el muchacho hasta entonces desconocido.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos, ese niño era su padre o va a ser su padre. Estos viajes en el tiempo iban a causar un enorme dolor de cabeza en el muchacho. El señor Mutaito se levanto. "Bien, si ambos quieren enfrentarme y no se conocen, ¿Qué tal si se enfrentan entre ustedes?" dijo el anciano complacido. Haciendo caso de la idea del anciano ambos niños fueron al centro del dojo, rodeados por todos los alumnos y Mutaito.

Ambos niños se pusieron en guardia y para la sorpresa de ambos tenían la misma posición. "¡Comiencen!" ordeno Mutaito.

_**Dragon Ball OST – Mashinki no Nemuri **__**Hime (0:54-2:09)**_

Ambos muchachos fueron corriendo contra el otro y desaparecieron justo antes de tocarse. Solo se podían escuchar los golpes de ambos peleadores por todo el Dojo y repentinamente se podían ver dos cuerpos rojos saltando de un lado a otro, pero los sonidos de golpes eran constantes.

"¡No puedo verlos!" grito Kame sorprendido, mientras que Tsuru molía sus dientes en señal de enojo. ¿Como podía ser posible que un par de chiquillos fueran mas fuertes que el? Todos estaban igualmente sorprendidos ante tal demostración, después de todo eran simples niños… ¿O no?

En este momento ambos niños se encontraban luchando sobre las paredes corriendo uno al lado del otro intercambiando varios golpes a cada paso que daban, pero este era astutamente bloqueado por su oponente, por la velocidad que llevaban desafiaban la gravedad ya que se encontraban corriendo en círculos por las paredes del Dojo, sobre las cabezas de los estudiante.

A diferencia de todos sus alumnos, Mutaito movía su cabeza y sus ojos en todas direcciones observando detenidamente la pelea de ambos muchachos. "Son muy veloces" Justo en aquel instante Shinji cayo en pleno Dojo, al parecer había sido golpeado y lo habían sacado de balance, pero Goku seguía sin aparecer. Rápidamente Shinji se levanto y se quedo quieto, esperando algo. En aquel instante, a sus espaldas Goku apareció a una enorme velocidad listo para golpearlo, pero justo cuando iba a conectar el golpe lo atravesó.

"**¡Sansoken!**" grito Goku sorprendido de haber caído en esa trampa, ahora Shinji apareció a sus espaldas listo para golpearlo, pero también el cuerpo de Goku se desvaneció, era otra ilusión. "¡Te atrape!" grito triunfante apareciendo nuevamente a espaldas de Shinji nuevamente listo para golpearlo, pero esta vez nuevamente desapareció. "¿Qué?"

"¡Estoy arriba!" grito Shinji dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Goku enviándolo al otro extremo del Dojo, pero este se recupero rápidamente cayendo sobre sus piernas. Nuevamente Goku se dirigió hacia Shinji para atacarlo, esta vez comenzaron con un veloz intercambio de golpes y eran bastante igualitarios, ya Goku era solamente un poco más alto que Shinji.

Shinji le dio una zancadilla a Goku, pero este se apoyo en su cola para evitar el ataque y lanzarle una patada a Shinji. Este por su parte tomo la pierna de Goku y lo mando a volar hacia arriba, el joven con cola reboto en el techo usando sus pies y se dirijo a Shinji, quien lo esperaba en el piso listo para darlo un golpe, pero no contaba que Goku iba a hacer lo mismo entonces ambos intercambiaron el poderoso golpe en sus caras, pero no retrocedieron, continuaron con su batalla intercambiando y bloqueando golpes y patadas.

Mutaito miraba sorprendido la batalla. Ambos jóvenes no mostraban cansancio alguno, lo que significaba que esta batalla podría prolongarse demasiado. Finalmente decidió antevenir. Se concentro revelando su Ki y un fino rayo de luz hacia el centro de la pelea, ese destello se expandió enviando a ambos niños hacia las paredes del Dojo.

_**--**_

"Fue suficiente, con eso me han probado que ambos son muy fuertes" dijo Mutaito a ambos niños que se levantaban dificultosamente por el extraño golpe que habían recibido. "síganme por favor. Haciendo caso lo dicho por el anciano ambos salieron del Dojo seguidos por Roshi.

--

Ahora el cuarteto estaba en una enorme cascada. "partan la cascada en dos" dijo el anciano a los jóvenes. Ambos no sabían que hacer para realizar lo dicho por el anciano, pero antes de que alguno de ellos hablara para preguntar el anciano realizo lo mismo que hizo en el Dojo dividiendo la cascada en dos.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" pregunto Goku, adelantándose a la pregunta de Shinji.

"Eso es gracias al manejo de Ki" explico Mutaito.

"¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto esta vez Shinji.

"Ki es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos, para dividir la cascada debes canalizar tu Ki y centrarlo en el golpe" continuo Mutaito explicando a los niños, quienes observaban atentos y admirados ante tal explicación. Una vez marchado el maestro ambos niños se quedaron intentando. Goku intento repetir el movimiento una y otra vez que hizo anteriormente Mutaito, pero Shinji a su diferencia comenzó a meditar. El tiempo pasó y Roshi se quedo dormido.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Goku curioso al saber que el había estado repitiendo el movimiento de Mutaito la ultima hora, mientras que Shinji se encontraba sentado y cruzado de piernas meditando.

"Intento conseguir mi mente en blanco" explico Shinji.

"¿Tu mente en blanco? Mr. Popo intento enseñarme eso, pero no se como hacerlo" dijo un tanto avergonzado Goku.

"Yo tampoco puedo, pero creo que lo que dijo Mutaito tiene que ver con ello. De otra manera Mr. Popo no se hubiera dado las molestias de enviarnos aquí" anuncio Shinji sorprendiendo a Goku, era como si una ampolleta se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. Era claro que el motivo de entrenamiento era ese.

Al llegar esa idea, una pregunta adicional llego a la mente de Goku. "Espera, tu dijiste que Mr. Popo de lo dijo, pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto en el templo sagrado jamás" continuo el confuso guerrero.

"Es porque somos de distintos tiempo, no entiendo mucho de eso pero creo que venimos de épocas muy diferentes. Por cierto eres muy fuerte" halagó Shinji ante el guerrero joven.

"Tu también, ¿El maestro Roshi te entreno? Porque esos son los mismos movimientos que el me enseño" pregunto curioso Goku esta vez, estaba claro que alguna relación con el anciano debía tener.

"Si, aunque mi padre también me enseño. Bueno, no es mi verdadero padre, pero me gusta pensar que eso es el" explico Shinji un tanto avergonzado.

"¿Tu padre te enseño? ¿El es muy fuerte?" pregunto ilusionado.

"Si, el mas fuerte del universo" agrego Shinji con una sonrisa. Sin decir mas Shinji se levanto y se puso en la misma posición que antes había usado Mutaito y por la ultima hora Goku, misteriosamente el mismo rayo se genero pero con una potencia mucho menor, con suerte toco la cascada. "Casi lo logro"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como lo hiciste?! ¡Llevo la ultima hora intentando hacerlo!" grito Goku sorprendido.

"Bueno, tengo entendido que el Ki es la energía vital de nosotros, ahora si funciona igual que el **Kame Hame Ha**, debería ser un poco mas difícil ya que consiste en manipular el Ki en un área muy pequeña del dedo" Esta explicación tan sencilla fue increíble para el joven Goku.

"¡Increíble! No lo había visto de ese modo" dijo admirado Goku, "Déjame intentar" Goku se tranquilizo y realizo lo mismo que hacia con el **Kame Hame Ha**, para su sorpresa logro hacerlo y fue mucho mas fuerte que el de Shinji, fácilmente dividió la cascada en dos. "¡Lo logre!" grito sorprendido. "¡Muchas gracias!"

"¡De nada!" respondió alegre. "ahora déjame intentar…"

--

Ya a seis meses desde el viaje en el tiempo de Shinji; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin se reunieron en el templo sagrado donde acordarían el futuro entrenamiento del joven Ikari ya que estaba actualmente entrenando con Mr. Popo mientras ellos realizaban su reunión.

"Ha progresado de una manera sorprendente" dijo Piccolo. "Dentro de un año terminara su entrenamiento, ha superado todas mis expectativas, y eso que solo tiene seis años de edad." Se podía ver que el joven Ikari se encontraba acostumbrándose a sus ropas especiales de peso adicional, tal y como Goku, Krillin y los demás lo habían hecho años atrás.

"¿Entonces cual seria el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento?" pregunto Goku, haciendo pensar a los demás sobre ese complicado tema. La seria conversación fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

"_Creo que yo puedo ayudarles_" dijo una voz familiar a los presentes.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Evangelion OST – Jikai Yokoku**_

**En el próximo capitulo:**

"¡Hola! Soy Goku. Vaya, Shinji tiene un progreso excelente con su entrenamiento. Supera por mucho las expectativas de todos, ¿Qué es esto? Kaio Sama se ha ofrecido para entrenarlo, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento y aventuras tendrán Shinji en el otro mundo? ¿Quien esa muchacha pelirroja? ¿Qué planea hacer el comandante Ikari respecto a Shinji? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo llamado: "Entrenamiento parte 2", no se lo pierdan.

_**--**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento Pt 2

**Nota de Autor:**

**Aqui esta la parte dos de la trilogia "Entrenamiento"  
Lo publique pronto, queria que entendieran la trama mas facilmente, ademas quiero empezar con los capitulos de EVA pronto. Por si se lo preguntan, la llegada de Shinji en la cronologia de Dragon Ball Z es despues de la derrota de Majin Buu, pero antes de GT (no pienso que ponga nada de esa serie, ya que no me gusto). Pronto estara listo la parte 3 y final de la Trilogia "Entrenamiento" asi que no se preocupen.**

**Negacion: No poseo Dragon Ball Z, ni Neon Genesis Evangelion. (y me sigue doliendo)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento. Parte 2.

"_yo puedo ayudarles_" dijo una voz familiar.

"¿Kaio Sama?" pregunto Goku reconociendo al gran personaje del otro mundo.

"_el mismo, creo que puedo ayudarles en el entrenamiento de Shinji._" Dijo el Kaio dejando confundidos a los presentes.

"¿Como? Se supone que tu entrenas a los que van al otro mundo, ¿acaso quieres que matemos a Shinji?" dijo dudoso Goku.

"_por supuesto que no, me entere de la situación de Shinji y eche un vistazo a su universo, debo decir que es lamentable, por eso le pedí a Enma Daio Sama que me diera un permiso especial para poder entrenarlo sin que estuviera muerto_" explico el Kaio, dejando a Goku y sus amigos sorprendidos por las grandes noticias.

"excelente, entonces cuando termine Shinji este entrenamiento podrá ir a entrenar contigo, esto sin duda es una gran noticia" dijo Goku gozando de alegría.

"_esa no es la única noticia que les tengo, si recordaran, mi planeta exploto gracias a que Goku envío a Cell aquí cuando se autodestruyo_" dijo Kaio dejando a un apenado Goku.

"ya te lo dije Kaio Sama, lamento haber hecho eso, ese es el único lugar que se me ocurrió llevar a Cell para que no hiciera daño" se disculpo una vez mas por el accidente.

"_eso ya lo se Goku, solo quería avísate que ya tengo mi planeta de vuelta gracias a Enma Daio Sama, así que Shinji vendrá a entrenar a mi planeta, eso si tiene que superar la prueba que pasaron todos ustedes para que pueda entrenarlo, esa es la condición que me dio Enma_" explico Kaio Sama.

"¿significa que Shinji tiene que cruzar el camino de la serpiente? Eso le ayudara aun mas en su entrenamiento, excelente idea Kaio Sama" agradeció Goku.

"_de nada, ahora, cuando Shinji termine el entrenamiento en la tierra Goku lo trae donde Enma Daio Sama con su tele transportación para que comience_"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaría Shinji en el otro mundo?" pregunto Piccolo curioso.

"_he estado pensando y quiero entrenarlo durante dos años, se que a Goku solo lo entrene durante 8 meses, y a Piccolo y los demás un año pero quiero enseñarle algunas cosas que a ustedes no les pude enseñar ya que tenían muy poco tiempo_"

"veo…" dijo Piccolo pensando en la situación.

"espere un momento" se quejo Goku. "yo estuve en el otro mundo por siete años, no me enseño ninguna otra técnica"

"_eso fue porque tu no lo necesitabas, eras el combatiente mas fuerte del otro mundo, además contabas con tu transformación de Súper Sayajin, sin contar la fase uno, dos y tres, no necesitabas mas poder y otra razón fue no revelar mis métodos de entrenamiento a los demás Kaio Samas_" se explico Kaio Sama.

"ya entiendo, entonces luego de otro año lo llevare contigo Kaio Sama, muchas gracias" dijo Goku ya finalizando la conversación.

"_hasta entonces_" se despidió Kaio Sama.

"creo que así termina la reunión de hoy" dijo Goku, notando el fastidio de Vegeta, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse con el, llego Mr. Popo sonando muy emocionado.

"¡es increíbles!" interrumpió la conversación de los presentes. "Shinji ya casi domina los pesos adicionales de su trajes."

"pero solo lleva seis meses con el, ni Krillin, ni los demás progresaron tan rápido" dijo Piccolo asombrado. "cada vez me convenzo mas y mas de que Goku tenia razón, este niño tiene un enorme potencial"

"recuerden que es un humano de otro universo" dijo Gohan. "puede que esos humanos tengan mas potencial y otro tipo de habilidades, no pueden ser exactamente iguales a los de esta dimensión." Explico Gohan su teoría.

--

"¿Cuál es el estado del niño?" pregunto Gendo sentado un su escritorio a sus espías de información.

"Señor, no hemos podido avistarlo directamente, pero hemos recibido reportes de que vive con su sitos, sus condiciones no son las mejores y que no tiene amigos; lamentablemente esto no puede ser confirmado visualmente, no hemos podido verlo" explico el sujeto.

"ya veo, deje me ver los reportes" ordeno Gendo, al instante recibió una carpeta con los papeles, que decían en la portada; Tercer Niño: Shinji Ikari. Luego de leerlos, Gendo dando una pequeña, casi inexistente mueca de satisfacción dijo a su espía. "bien, dentro de ocho años vuelve a traerme los reportes, puedes irte" diciendo esto, el sujeto salio de la oficina. "_todo va bien para el panorama_" pensó Gendo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros.

En un lugar cercano a la oficina, sin ser detectado se encontraba Kibitoshin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. "eso mantendrá a ese infeliz ocupado por un buen tiempo" murmuro mientras se alejaba de la oficina.

--

Asuka ahora había pasado largo tiempo en prueba tras prueba para perfeccionar su pilotaje, siempre exigiéndose mas y mas, luego de un tiempo de estar progresando llego a una gran conclusión, su grandes habilidades de sincronización no lo servirían si no sabia como moverse, entonces buscar un profesor de artes marciales, quería ser la mejor. Los superiores de NERV al notar esto no dudaron en buscar los mejores profesores para la niña piloto.

"seré la mejor piloto y la mejor peleadora, seré invencible" dijo con orgullo.

--

Piccolo se encontraba observando a su estudiante mientras terminaba su entrenamiento. Era claramente notorio el progreso de ese muchacho, a pesar de sus siete años, y de no ser un Sayajin, era excelente. En un principio Shinji era muy inseguro de si mismo, por eso el entrenamiento de Piccolo también consistió en darle carácter al niño, dejaba que jugara de vez en cuando con Dende, ya que a pesar de estar entrenando, era un niño y no podía quitarle su infancia.

Ahora Shinji era totalmente diferente de cómo lo conoció, no era un llorón que se disculpaba por cualquier cosa que pasaba, ahora siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara, conforme al tiempo pasaba Piccolo sintió un gran cariño por el, como un padre orgulloso, ese mismo sentimiento que le hizo sentir Gohan en su entrenamiento.

Y así de rápido paso otro año mas, Shinji había crecido bastante, pero dentro de lo normal para un niño de ocho años. Ahora tenía el mismo traje naranja solo que con el símbolo de Kami Sama, además de que tenía la playera, botas y muñequeras habituales de peso adicional.

"felicidades, haz terminado el entrenamiento que te impuse, eres un niño muy especial, a petición de Goku te daré dos semanas de descanso, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo no te quites tu traje especial." Indico Piccolo.

"si maestro, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Goku?" pregunto el niño impaciente.

"por supuesto, como dije, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras estas dos semanas, haz puesto todo tu empeño y te mereces este descanso." Dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa.

"muchas gracias, nos vemos maestro, adiós Mr. Popo, adiós Dende, los veré pronto" dijo Shinji mientras se iba volando a la casa de Goku.

--

Disfruto volar, era lo mas simple que le gustaba, siempre mirando el paisaje desde el cielo, algo de lo que estaba muy feliz, esta era la técnica favorita que el enseñaron. Podía ver el mundo como pocos humanos podían, le gustaba volar junto a las aves, llegar a las nubes, sobrevolar los bosques y el mar. Simplemente era magnifico.

Shinji finalmente llego a la casa de Goku, donde pasaría unos días. Disfruto el jugar con Goten, ir a pescar con Gohan y Goku, las visitas inesperadas de Trunks y las grandes comidas de Milk, a pesar de no ser Sayajin y de no comer tanto como ellos. Luego de pasar una semana allí, decidió ir a Kame House, a pesar de la desaprobación de la esposa de Goku.

La semana que paso en Kame House fue también grandiosa para Shinji. Se divirtió jugando con Maron, hablando con el maestro Roshi y su tortuga de mar, pero lo que mas le gustaba era escuchar las historias de Krillin sobre las aventuras que hubieron Goku, él y sus amigos en el pasado. A pesar de las partes tristes siempre les gustaban los finales, la derrota de Majin Buu, el torneo de Cell, los androides, la llega de de Vegeta a la tierra y muchas historias mas.

Pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, finalmente pasaron las dos semanas y Shinji regreso al puesto de observación donde para su sorpresa se encontraban Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin.

"es tiempo de la siguiente fase del entrenamiento Shinji, ¿estas preparado?" pregunto Piccolo a muchacho.

"si maestro" contesto seriamente el estudiante.

"ahora te llevare con un gran amigo de nosotros y entrenaras en ese lugar por los próximos dos años, allí será todo muy difícil pero si sigues dando tu máximo lo lograras mas rápido de lo que piensas" dijo Goku mirando a los ojos al niño poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros.

"entonces creo que desearte suerte no será necesario, lo harás muy bien" le dijo Krillin apoyándolo.

Luego de despedirse de cada uno Goku puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se tele transporto donde Enma Daio Sama.

--

"Goku, un placer verte otra vez" saludo el gigante ser rojo, que estaba en un escritorio del mismo tamaño. Shinji al ver esto se sorprendió bastante, también el hecho de que habían varias nubes por allí, algunas iban donde se encontraba un avión, y otras donde existía una maquina gigante. El gigante noto de inmediato al niño que se encontraba en compañía de Goku. "tu debes ser Shinji Ikari"

"si señor" dijo algo intimidado por el gran Gigante.

"mi nombre es Enma Daio Sama, encargado de las almas del otro mundo, soy quien decide donde van las almas una vez que mueren" esto ultimo preocupo realmente a Shinji.

"¿significa que estoy muerto?" pregunto asustado el niño. Cosa que hizo reír al gigante.

"no te preocupes, aun estas vivo, solo estas aquí por un favor muy especial, te explicare. Deberás ir por el camino de la serpiente para llegar donde Kaio Sama, el es una persona muy importante de este mundo, quien te entrenara para hacerte mas fuerte, normalmente deberías estar muerto para hacer esto, pero el mismo Kaio Sama me lo pidió y no me podía negar"

"ya veo" dijo Shinji sorprendido por las palabras de Enma.

"entonces no sigas perdiendo el tiempo, creo que debes ir cuanto antes para no hacer esperar a Kaio Sama" Termino la conversación el gigante de cara roja.

"entonces me voy Goku," dijo Shinji, mientras leía la indicación del camino de la serpiente, pero antes de que pueda irse Goku lo detiene.

"no te vayas a caer por nada del mundo del camino de la serpiente, ya que debajo de las nubes amarillas se encuentra el infierno, créeme que cuesta mucho salir de allí, lo se por experiencia" Goku le advirtió a Shinji. Luego se agacho y le dio un abrazo. "buena suerte y cuídate, recuerda dar lo máximo"

"si Goku, nunca me rendiré, no voy a huir," respondió Shinji mientras contestaba al abrazo fuerte y cariñoso que le dio Goku. "adiós Goku." Diciendo esto se soltaron del abrazo y Shinji se dirigió hacia el camino de la serpiente.

Una vez que Shinji se fue Enma comenzó una conversación con Goku, notándose algo preocupado. "Goku, cada universo tienes sus propias reglas y condiciones del mas allá. El mundo del mas allá del universo de Shinji esta alterado."

"¿Cómo que esta alterado?" pregunto Goku confuso.

"veras, yo por ser el encargado de las almas tengo información de cada universo y cada regla de la dimensión correspondiente, los humanos de esa dimisión jugaron a hacer dioses Goku, y quieren volver a hacerlo" informo preocupado Enma.

"¿jugaron a hacer dioses? ¿Como es eso?" pregunto Goku aun mas confuso y preocupado.

"sabes la historia de Shinji ¿verdad?" pregunto Enma, con lo que Goku asintió con la cabeza. "entonces sabes que es el segundo impacto."

"la versión que me dio el Supremo Kaio Sama fue que se trato de una explosión causada por los humanos que extinguió la mayoría de la vida del planeta de Shinji" explico Goku lo que le habían dicho.

"En parte así es, pero la versión completa es que…" Enma comenzó a relatarle los sucesos de esa dimensión por completo y todos los planes al pie de la letra de Gendo y Selee.

"entiendo, pero hay algo que se me escapo. Si el Dios encargado de esa dimensión dejo de recibir las almas de los humanos como castigo, ¿Dónde van?" pregunto Goku.

"afortunadamente yo me estoy encargando por el momento, de hecho tengo un registro de todos los muertos hasta este entonces, y esta es la razón por la que te lo digo, supuestamente la madre de Shinji murió" comunico Enma a Goku.

"si, según lo que nos dijo el Supremo Kaio Sama, fue que murió dentro de monstruo, creo que se llamaba Eva." Dijo Goku tratando de recordar.

"así es, pero sucede que su alma nunca se registro aquí. Lo que trato de decir es que nunca llego al otro mundo el alma de Yui Ikari"

--

Shinji siguió corriendo durante alrededor de 20 horas, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir hambre, ya que aun se encontraba vivo, por suerte antes de venir Goku le dio 40 champiñones de ermitaño, con solo comer uno de ellos una persona podía vivir si comer ni beber durante diez días, luego de detenerse a comer uno, siguió corriendo a gran velocidad por el camino de la serpiente.

Luego de dos meses de correr solo para comer el champiñón logro llegar donde Kaio Sama, al llegar noto que lo acompañaban un mono y un grillo.

"bienvenido, tu debes ser Shinji Ikari" dijo el sujeto de azul, lamentablemente Shinji recién estaba saltando dentro del pequeño planeta, por lo tanto cayo como piedra al piso.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme con libertad?" pregunto Shinji adolorido que se encontraba incrustado en el piso.

"lo que pasa es que este planeta posee una gravedad aumentada 10 veces a la de la tierra, por eso es que cuesta tanto moverte, no estas acostumbrado" dijo el Kaio.

"creo… que… entiendo" dijo Shinji mientras lograba ponerse de pie difícilmente. "no… es… tan… difícil"

"eso lo veremos, ya que aun no comienza tu entrenamiento, pero primero que nada para que pueda entrenarte debes hacerme reír" dijo seriamente el Kaio.

"¿debo hacerle reír?" repitió Shinji mientras pensaba un chiste. "_se que no es divertido, pero veamos si funciona_" luego puso una mirada seria y Kaio Sama lo quedo mirando. "¿Quién se pasea en taxi sin pagar?" pregunto Shinji totalmente serio y concentrado.

"no se, ¿Quién se pasea en una taxi sin pagar? Pregunto Kaio Sama mientras pensaba, "_este chico esta totalmente enfocado y determinado_"

"¡es Vegeta!" grito Shinji.

"…"

"…"

"¿eh? ¡¡HAHAHA!!" comenzó a reírse sin parar el Kaio, "es verdad… el… nunca pagaría… un… taxi" dijo volviendo a reír mas fuerte cayéndose al piso. "pasaste la prueba" dijo ya recuperándose aun con un poco de risa. "eres muy bueno"

"gracias" dijo Shinji alegre de que su plan aya funcionado.

"entonces comencemos con la primera fase de tu entrenamiento, debes atrapar a Bubbles" dijo Kaio Sama señalando a su mono, sonando mucho mas serio. "cuando lo atrapes estarás listo para la fase dos"

Y así comenzó Shinji la carrera para atrapar a Bubbles, cosa que no se le hizo fácil. Obviamente Kaio Sama le daba comida y alimento mientras este entrenamiento continuaba, también le contaba muchas historias de cómo entreno a Goku y sus amigos.

Finalmente luego de tres semanas logro atrapar a Bubbles, comenzó de inmediato la fase dos, lograr pegarle con un mazo a Gregory, cosa que le resulto mucho mas difícil a Shinji, así paso otro mes. Finalmente Shinji se había acostumbrado a la gravedad del planeta del Kaio.

"es hora, te enseñare una técnica que nunca pude dominar, y que a Goku no se la enseñe completamente" dijo seriamente Kaio Sama. "se llama **Kaioken**, con esta técnica puedes aumentar tu velocidad, fuerza, reflejos y sentidos, a Goku no se la pude enseñar completa por falta de tiempo, luego cuando volvo a este mundo no fue necesario ya que era muy fuerte como para tener la necesidad de usarla"

"creo que Krillin me hablo de esa técnica, pero me dijo que ejercía mucha tensión sobre el cuerpo de la persona que lo ocupa" recordó Shinji.

"el **Kaioken** en forma primitiva, como se la enseñe a Goku si, pero en su forma perfecta puede ser tan fuerte como un Súper Sayajin." Dijo Kaio Sama orgulloso. "y creo que tu eres el indicado para dominarla."

Con este pesado entrenamiento pasaron dos años nuevamente, era un día habitual, Shinji despertaba y comenzaría a entrenar lo que le indico Kaio Sama, pero se encontrón una desagradable sorpresa, o mas bien dos visitas inesperadas. Un sujeto verde y un gordo rosa habían aparecido en el pequeño planeta de Kaio Sama.

"mira Dodoria, hay un niño en este planeta" dijo el sujeto verde.

"este planeta es muy pequeño, pero será perfecto mientras tanto intentamos sacar al Señor Freezer y los demás del infierno" dijo el sujeto rosado. "es cuestión de limpiarlo de infecciones. ¿Lo acabo yo o tu Zarbon?"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Shinji enojado. "este planeta es de Kaio Sama, no pueden estar aquí a menos que sea con su permiso."

"escúchame niño insolente, este planeta será reclamado en nombre del Señor Freezer, así que desaparece tranquilamente" dijo Dodoria mientras se lanzaba en contra de Shinji. Preparado para el contraataque, el niño esquivo el golpe de Dodoria apareciendo detrás de él dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

Quedando algo atontado, quejándose Dodoria retrocedió donde se encontraba Zarbon quien estaba sorprendido. "veo que no eres un muchacho ordinario, veamos que dice mi rastreador" verificando el nivel de energía se dio cuenta de que era muy bajo. "¿solo 100 de energía? Eres una basura." Dijo con desprecio el soldado de Freezer.

"veo que Vegeta no les dio una lección suficientemente dura" dijo Shinji recordando los nombres que dijeron anteriormente de las historias que le contó Krillin. "ustedes deben ser Zarbon y Dodoria, soldados de Freezer" dijo algo sorprendido Shinji.

"¿co…conoces a Vegeta?" dijo sorprendido Dodoria.

"no he hablado mucho con él, pero se podría decir que es un amigo" dijo Shinji dando un paso al frente.

"Dodoria, mira, ese niño no tiene halo, significa que esta vivo" dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Zarbon.

"ósea que podemos matarlo" dijo el sujeto rosado, notando la idea de Zarbon, "esto será divertido, hace tiempo que no mato a alguien"

"eso lo veremos" respondió Shinji mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Comenzaron los dos a atacar simultáneamente a Shinji, quien esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad. "si quieren derrotarme tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso" se bufo el niño de los dos adultos.

"¡insolente! Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás." Dijo Zarbon mientras se transformaba. "ahora no podrás hacer nada en contra de mi poder total" dijo orgulloso el soldado.

"terminemos con esto" dijo Shinji corriendo hacia los dos soldados que estaban juntos les dio con ambos puños un golpe fuerte que los dejo totalmente adoloridos, quedando en cuclillas. "hora de volver al infierno, **Kame Hame ¡HAA!**" con ese ataque mando hacia las nubes amarillas que se encontraban debajo del planeta. Luego algo agotado se limpio el sudor de la frente con una mano.

"¡felicidades!" grito feliz Kaio Sama saliendo de dentro de la casa. "pasaste la prueba final, y con honores."

"¿Qué prueba?" pregunto Shinji atontado por el aviso de su maestro.

"derrotar a ese par de soldados era tu prueba final de mi entrenamiento, y ni si quiera usaste el **Kaioken**, ya no queda nada que pueda enseñarte" dijo orgulloso el Kaio Sama. "significa que puedes regresar a la tierra."

"¿Regresar? ¿Ya termino?" dijo Shinji atontado de la noticia tan inesperada.

"lo hiciste expedidamente, ya le avise a Goku, te debe estar esperando donde Enma Daio Sama" dijo Kaio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"muchas gracias por todo" Shinji hizo una reverencia antes Kaio Sama. "los extrañare a ustedes, Bubbles y Gregory." Dijo reverenciándose también ante ellos.

Luego de despedirse se fue por el camino de la serpiente a toda velocidad. Dejando a Kaio Sama con una sonrisa en su cara, y con algo de tristeza. "se que en su mundo hará la diferencia, ojala todos fueran como el, y que logre evitar las calamidades que se aproximan"

--

Veinte horas mas adelante Shinji llego con Enma Daio Sama, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido por el tiempo que le tomo recorrer el camino de la serpiente.

"impusiste un nuevo record, le ganaste a Goku por cuatro horas" dijo alegre recordando la vez que Goku regreso por el camino de la serpiente.

"veo que has crecido mucho Shinji, además de que te has puesto muy fuerte" dijo Goku al ahora joven de nueve años.

"Goku" solo esto alcanzo a decir antes de ir a abrazarlo, como quien abraza a su padre. "me alegra volver a verte" dijo ya separándose.

"a mi también me alegra mucho" dijo Goku con un gran cariño. "creo que es hora de volver" dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia Enma. "muchas gracias por todo"

"de nada Goku, haz salvado el universo muchas veces, es lo mínimo que podría hacer después de todo" respondió despidiéndose

Luego de esto Goku uso su **Tele Transportación** y desapareció de la sala de Enma Daio Sama.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento Pt 3

**Nota del Autor:**

**Finalmente la parte 3 y final de la trilogia "entrenamiento." Desde el siguiente capitulo en adelante sera mas Evangelion y mucho menos Dragon Ball (salvo los ataques, habilidades y peleas de Shinji)  
Que quede claro, Shinji no es mas fuerte que un Super Sayajin Fase 2, con suerte puede pelear contra uno en fase uno, nada mas. Puede sonar a demaciado poder, pero me gusta mas de esta manera. ahora continuara escribiendo esto, pero me agradaria que dejaran Reviews, estaria mas motivado, aunque tengo suficiente motivacion con ver la cantidad de personas que han leido este fic, el Review seria solo para confirmar que alguien lo lee, no estaria con supociciones estadisiticas**

**Jejeje...**

**Negacion: no poseo Dragon Ball Z, ni Evangelion. (atras abogados!! ATRAS!! ya lo dije!! XD)**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento. Parte 3.

Un día caluroso en el puesto de observación, se encontraban Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo y Gohan esperando la llegada de Goku y Shinji del otro mundo. Como no sabían cuanto tiempo iba a tomarle a Shinji recorrer el camino de la serpiente, llevaban un poco menos de un día esperando calmadamente.

"¿Cuándo va a llegar ese inútil de Kakarotto y ese terrícola?"

Bueno, no era exactamente tranquilo, ya que el príncipe se irritaba fácilmente. Fuera de ese pequeño inconveniente, todos los demás se encontraban esperando a que el par de personas llegara desde el otro mundo.

"me pregunto cuanto será el cambio de Shinji por el entrenamiento de Kaio Sama" Krillin estaba realmente intrigado, sabia mas o menos que esperar, mínimo la fuerza que tenia Goku cuando se enfrento a Vegeta por primera vez, pero tenia que agregar cuatro factores importantes: Shinji estuvo dos años con Kaio, mientras Goku estuvo menos de un año; Shinji no era un Sayajin, ese niño demostraba tener un gran potencial y habilidad natos en batalla, no sabia si fuera tan grande como Sayajin, pero definitivamente era un prodigio y finalmente y mas importante, Shinji solo era un niño, no sabia que esperar de el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de las dos personas que esperaban, revelando a Goku y aun niño de nueve años.

"ya regresamos" aviso Goku recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, para luego dirigirlas hacia Shinji, notando que el niño había crecido bastante en el otro mundo.

"Maestro Krillin, Maestro Piccolo" dijo el niño acercándose entusiasmado por volver a ver a sus queridos maestros.

"hola Shinji" dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

"es genial volverte a ver" agrego Krillin moviéndole el pelo a Shinji con una mano en señal de afecto.

"creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es darle a Shinji un mes de descanso, le hemos estado exigiendo mucho, es lo mínimo que podemos darle" dijo Goku, los demás asintieron.

"excelente" dijo Shinji alegre de unas vacaciones. "¿puedo ir a tu casa Goku?" suplico el niño a Goku.

"no tienes que preguntar, es también tu casa" explico Goku un tanto sorprendido por que se lo pidiera de esa manera.

"es que he estado comiendo la comida de Kaio Sama durante mucho tiempo y quisiera comer diferente" dijo Shinji, en ese momento le comenzó a gruñir el estomago. Todos a excepción de Goku quedaron con una gota en la cabeza.

"les dije que la comida del otro mundo no es tan buena" dijo Goku recordando su comentario anterior. "vamos con Milk para comer, yo también tengo hambre"

Se estaban por ir usando la **Tele Transportación** de Goku, pero antes de irse, Piccolo aparto a Goku para decirle algo, Shinji quedo mirándolo extrañado.

"podrías ir volando hacia el monte Pao, tengo algo que hablar con Goku" dijo seriamente el Namekusei.

"si señor Piccolo" diciendo esto se fue volando a una gran velocidad dejando asombrado a los presentes, incluyendo a Vegeta.

"no puede ser, ese Ki es sorprendente para un humano de su edad" dijo Vegeta tratando de fingir su sorpresa.

"veo que no perdió su tiempo en el otro mundo" dijo Piccolo orgulloso soltando una risa, luego cambio de postura, se puso serio y se dirigió a Goku. "¿Cuándo piensas decirle? Tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre en su mundo." Esto lo dijo muy preocupado

"pienso que el debe enterarse por si mismo, no creo que tome todo muy bien, además cuando este en su mundo seria mejor que se entere." respondió Goku notándose un aire triste mientras lo decía. Vegeta solo escuchaba silencioso.

"ahora respecto a su entrenamiento, ¿que es lo que haremos?" pregunto Piccolo.

"debido a lo que pasara en su mundo, debemos entrenar su mente y tu eres el mas indicado para eso, el próximo año lo entrenaras tu mentalmente" indico Goku.

"pasara un año, quedaran cuatro años, ¿que es lo que seguirá?"

"creo que es hora de que Vegeta entre en acción, entrenara con el durante tres años" al decir esto, Vegeta observo a Goku cuidadosamente. "puedes entrenarlo como mejor te parezca, estoy conciente de que será muy duro, finalmente los últimos dos años quiero que los pase entrenado conmigo en el monte Pao. Estoy seguro de que Krillin, Gohan y los demás me ayudaran un poco."

"¿sugieres que los últimos dos años sea un entrenamiento combinado?" dijo Krillin interesado.

"así desarrollara un estilo de pelea propio" agrego Gohan captando la idea de su padre. "creo que es una excelente idea"

"también quiero que pase momentos en familia, quiero que estos años sean agradables para el, lo que viene en su camino será muy difícil"

"suena bien, ahora alcanza a Shinji, estoy seguro que le agradara tu compañía, ya que los siguientes tres años no serán fáciles para el" dijo Piccolo, ya sacando el pesado tema del aire.

"si, nos vemos" Goku se fue volando rápidamente, seguido por Gohan con la intención de alcanzar a Shinji y llegar a casa.

--

Cuando Shinji regreso tuvo una sorpresa bastante grande, Gohan y Videl se habían casado, tenían una hija llamada Pan de un año, ahora la nueva familia mudado aun lado de la casa de Goku y Milk.

Estos eran los momentos que Shinji disfrutaba más, en las mañanas, él salía a pescar con Goku, Gohan y Goten. En el almuerzo Shinji ayudaba a Milk y a Videl a cocinar ya que alimentar a un Sayajin, dos medios Sayajin y a una niña de un cuarto Sayajin no era tarea fácil. En las tardes jugaba con Goten y a veces recibían visitas de Trunks, lo que era ideal, aunque a veces iban a Capsule Corp, luego de ayudar a hacer la cena, quedaba tan agotado que simplemente dormía.

Las visitas que hacia a Capsule Corp eran bastante divertidas, ya que no estaba acostumbrado con la tecnología de este mundo, siempre veía entrenar a Vegeta entrenar en el cuarto de gravedad pero nunca se atrevió a entrar ya que la gravedad era 800 veces la de la tierra.

Luego de pasar dos semanas en la casa de Goku, Shinji decidió ir a Kame House, para visitar a Krillin, Roshi y Maron. Era bastante divertido jugar con Maron. Ahí su rutina era casi la misma, ir a pescar al mar con Krillin, ayudar a Dieciocho a hacer el almuerzo, aunque realmente era Shinji quien lo hacia por la experiencia de cocinar con Milk, la tarde se la pasaba jugando con Maron y antes de dormir escuchaba las historias de Krillin y el maestro Roshi.

Así era, estos eran los mejores días de Shinji Ikari. A veces cuando extrañaba a su madre, se ponía a ver las estrellas pensando que algún día la volvería a ver, pero lo que le causo mucha sorpresa era que se topaba con la tortuga del maestro, y juntos veían las estrellas.

Finalmente llego el fin del mes de descanso, inmediatamente fue al puesto de observación para saber cual era la etapa siguiente de entrenamiento. A su sorpresa Piccolo lo volvería a entrenar.

"el enemigo puede atacar por la mente, ya que si te rompe tu mente, rompe todo tu cuerpo, te quedarías indefenso, en eso te entrenare yo. Técnicas de concentración, telequinesis, telepatía, curación y meditación, serán unos de los tantos temas que veremos." Indico Piccolo algunas de sus próximas lecciones.

--

Otro año de entrenamiento duro paso rápidamente, Shinji estaba sorprendido de las nuevas cosas que podía hacer. Su técnica favorita era el poder cambiar y crear ropa y cosas con la mente, le era bastante útil ya que de esa manera no pedía nuevos atuendos de artes marciales a nadie.

Piccolo estaba orgulloso del progreso de Shinji, a pesar de ser duro su entrenamiento nunca perdió su ánimo. Era claro que la influencia de Goku es notable en el niño, pero no quería decir que era exactamente igual a Goku, Shinji era inteligente y astuto, no solo en batalla, en general era así. Para el lamento de Piccolo se termino el año de entrenamiento rápidamente, disfruto de enseñarle y de la compañía adicional, pero lo que mas asusto a Piccolo era que al terminar el año de su entrenamiento, ahora entrenaría con Vegeta. No quería que el príncipe arruinara la forma de ser del niño.

Vegeta había llegado al puesto de observación mirando al niño en frente de él. Con una sonrisa chueca se dirigió al ahora Shinji de diez años.

"prepárate," dijo vegeta sin sacar la mueca de su cara. "ahora comenzara la verdadera diversión."

Diciendo esto Vegeta se llevo a Shinji a Capsule Corp, iba a comenzar su entrenamiento de la mejor forma posible, o como "él" creía que era la mejor forma de entrenarlo. El cuarto de gravedad. Tratando de saber las limitaciones del niño puso la gravedad aumentada 20 veces, a pesar del pensamiento de la mayoría Vegeta no quería lastimar a Shinji, esto ni el mismo príncipe se lo podía explicar, normalmente hubiera comenzado con una gravedad de 50 o 75 veces.

Cuando Vegeta activo la gravedad Shinji cayo al piso como roca, luego de un momento se logro levantar muy difícilmente. Actualmente Shinji aun tenia los pesos adicionales del entrenamiento de Kami Sama, lamentablemente Vegeta había olvidado este detalle, por lo que sus pesos adicionales que eran de 100Kg. en la gravedad de la tierra, ahora se habían aumentado por 20 veces la gravedad de la tierra.

--

Sin queja alguna de parte de Shinji, siguió con el entrenamiento bajo los estándares de Vegeta. El progreso no era tan rápido como el que Vegeta y Goku habían experimentado, dentro dos años, para cuando termino el entrenamiento el marcador en la maquina de gravedad eran de 300 veces la gravedad de la tierra, en ese tiempo Goku y Vegeta ya trabajaban con 600 o mas, aunque Vegeta no estaba decepcionado en lo mas mínimo ya que el era un humano, no podía espera que fuera a la velocidad de un Sayajin.

"bien Shinji, es hora de comenzar con la prueba final" dijo Vegeta con su clásica mueca chueca en su cara.

"si Vegeta" respondió Shinji. A pesar de los peros de Shinji, el príncipe se reuso a ser llamado maestro o señor, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

"pelearas contra mi," anuncio Vegeta gozando la cara en choque de Shinji, dirigía a Shinji al patio de la corporación de Bulma "solo pondré una regla para mi" dijo confiado, el orgulloso príncipe. "no me transformare en Súper Sayajin, si lo hago pierdo, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras para ganar."

"s-si V-Vegeta" respondió Shinji un tanto asustado al principio, nunca le había tocado pelear contra uno de sus maestros, ni menos contra un Sayajin.

"comencemos" dijo Vegeta entusiasmado.

"espera un momento" mientras dice esto se sacaba sus botas, muñequeras y playeras pesadas. A pesar de no estorbarle en la pelea ya que ahora eran muy livianas para el, aumentaban mucho de peso bajo la gravedad aumentada. Esto no paso desapercibido para Vegeta quien se encontraba en choque.

"¿entrenaste bajo la gravedad aumentada con eso puesto desde el principio?" Dijo el príncipe si poder ocultar su cara de asombro.

"si" respondió simplemente, sin notar la cara de vegeta. Shinji pensaba que Vegeta sabia que las uso todo este tiempo. Mientras terminaba de sacarse sus pesos. "ahora si, comencemos."

Vegeta noto que Shinji se estaba poniendo en guardia, así que el príncipe salio de su choque y lo imito. Shinji fue el primero en atacar a Vegeta, este comenzó a bloquear los golpes de Shinji fácilmente, pero a medida que la pelea avanzaba le costaba mas trabajo, cada vez Shinji iba aumentando su velocidad. Para alejarlo Vegeta le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a un par de metros.

"eso es, quiero ver que sea en serio" grito Vegeta mientras comenzaba a aumentar su Ki, su aura salía de color blanca o transparente.

Shinji lo imito y aumento su Ki, al igual que vegeta comenzó a salir aura de color blanca o transparente. Vegeta lo observo impresionado, su Ki era tan grande como el de Frizeer, suerte para Vegeta que el también había sobrepasado el nivel de Frizeer sin transformarse hace mucho.

La batalla sigue, las explosiones del choque de los golpes alerto a Bulma, cuando llego noto que Trunks ya había sido alertado por el Ki en aumento de su padre y Shinji, estaba realmente impresionado, ni Krillin o Ten Shin Han tenían un Ki tan sorprendente.

Después llegaron Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, Gohan y Goten. Las cinco personas estaban realmente impresionadas con el poder de Shinji. Inmediatamente después fueron Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Yamcha.

"me sobrepaso" dijo Krillin Impactado con tal demostración contra Vegeta.

"es increíble que un humano tenga esos poderes" dijo Ten Shin Han. "y solo tiene 12 años"

Vegeta estaba verdaderamente disfrutando la batalla, su estudiante había demostrado ser un gran oponente, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, comenzó a atacar con mucha mas velocidad que antes, poco a poco Shinji recibió mas y mas golpes.

"veo que ya llegaste a tus limites" dijo vegeta con su mueca.

"no, aun no" dijo Shinji mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose.

"Vegeta ya va a ganar" dijo Krillin un tanto decepcionado.

"aun no estés tan seguro" dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Es obvio que Shinji ya llego a su limite" discutió Krillin.

"si fuera así, ¿Por qué no ha usado el **Kaioken**?" dijo Goku dejando a todos sus acompañantes asombrados.

"es verdad" dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara "Shinji no ha usado el **Kaioken**."

"¿Shinji conoce esa técnica?" pregunto un Yamcha incrédulo.

Vegeta observaba a Shinji intentado descifrar que era lo que iba a hacer. Shinji abrió los ojos y comenzó a aumentar su Ki. Por un momento Vegeta pensó que los ojos de Shinji cambiaron su color a rojo.

"**¡Kaioken!**" grito Shinji, su aura cambio totalmente a color rojo, al igual que el color de sus ojos, y su pelo adquiría un color negro rojizo, aumentando su Ki enormemente, siendo mas grande que el de Vegeta.

"ese poder es increíble" dijo Krillin sorprendido por la técnica de Shinji, luego miro a Goku para preguntarle que pensaba de esto, pero la cara de Goku estaba en total asombro. "¿Qué pasa Goku?"

"ese no es el mismo **Kaioken** que me enseño Kaio Sama" dijo sorprendido. "mira su cuerpo, esta relajado, su cara no refleja esfuerzo, además no tiene comparación **Kaioken**,** Doble Kaioken** o **Triple Kaioken**, es mucho mas fuerte que esos"

"_veo que lo notaste muy rápido_" dijo Kaio Sama del otro mundo.

"¿Kaio Sama? ¿Podrías decirme que técnica le enseñaste a Shinji?" pregunto Goku entre curioso e impresionado por ver el poder de Shinji.

"_es el __**Kaioken**__ que sabe Shinji, es la versión completa_" dijo el habitante del otro mundo sorprendiendo completamente a Goku.

"¿versión completa? Pensé que ya era la versión completa" dijo Goku curioso.

"_no, no podía enseñarte la versión completa, requería mucho tiempo, el cual no teníamos en ese entonces, entonces cuando volviste luego del torneo de Cell, no era necesario_"

"ya veo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el que yo se y el que Shinji sabe?"

"_no son bonos de poder que cansan al cuerpo, es un estado, ¿Cómo te lo explico?_" se detiene brevemente pensando como hacer que Goku le entendiera. "_es una transformación, poniéndolo en términos de Sayajin, vendría siendo como su propia fase de Súper Sayajin_" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡¡QUE?!" gritaron asombrados los que estaban escuchando a Kaio Sama.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, este chico tenia sus propios trucos. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando el príncipe, Shinji fue con toda potencia hacia Vegeta dándole varios golpes, poco a poco iba ocasionándole un daño grande. Por un momento Vegeta perdió el control y se transformo en Súper Sayajin, logro detener fácilmente los golpes de Shinji luego conecto dos golpes al estomago, finalmente le dio una potente patada que lo dejo incrustado en el piso, lamentablemente Vegeta se dio cuenta muy tarde.

"Tu ganas" dijo el príncipe recordando sus reglas.

Diciendo esto se agacho a ayudar a Shinji quien se encontraba muy lastimado. Lo llevo adentro y Goku le dio una semilla para que se recuperara.

"creo que aun no soy nada en contra un Súper Sayajin" dijo Shinji recuperando su conciencia.

"terminaste mi entrenamiento" dijo Vegeta, y era muy extraño, ya que el príncipe tenia una sincera sonrisa en su boca.

--

Luego de recuperarse y volver a descansar unas semanas ya que el entrenamiento de Vegeta fue muy exigente. Hizo lo que ya anteriormente había hecho, paso de la casa de Goku a la del maestro Roshi. Finalmente llego el momento de comenzar el entrenamiento al estilo de Goku, y esto lo hizo muy nervioso, sabia que Goku era el mas fuerte del universo. No sabia que esperar de él.

No era lo que esperaba, entrenaba todos los días su cuerpo peleando en contra de Goku, todos los días le enseñaba unos movimientos, así como técnicas. De este modo fue durante el primer año. El segundo año fue un poco más diferente, ya que llegaban amigos de Goku para entrenarle. Ten, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, Trunks y Piccolo, y unos cuantos días, Vegeta.

Llego el día final de su entrenamiento, a su vez a solo cinco días de su regreso a su dimensión. Goku lo llamo al campo y le dijo que debía enfrentarlo en combate. Todos estaban presentes atentos a la batalla. Desde el principio ambos se transformaron. Súper Sayajin contra el **Kaioken**.

La batalla comenzó pareja, Goku no se transformo en fase dos, sus niveles de Ki eran parejos. Cada estruendo en el cielo era un golpe o patada. Era una pelea sorprendente. Goku le lanzo un **Kame Hame Ha**, el cual Shinji respondió con un **Garlik Ho**, el ataque fue tan poderoso que se anulo completamente, luego se centraron en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada uno con técnicas increíbles. Finalmente Shinji ya estaba llegando a su límite, mientras que Goku no mostraba señar alguna de cansancio.

"creo que es hora de terminar con esto" Goku no sabia que iba a hacer, así que solo se quedo de pie esperando. Shinji se elevo a una distancia bastante grande de Goku. Puso sus brazos estirados hacia los lados y comenzó a brillar reuniendo energía en sus manos.

Vegeta miro orgulloso, aunque algo preocupado. "quiere derrotar a Kakarotto con mi **Final Flash**, pero a esa distancia es muy fácil que la esquive."

"**¡¡Kaioken x10!!**" grito Shinji, esta vez no era la transformación, el cansancio y la tensión se notaron en todo su cuerpo.

"planea hacer un **Kaioken** aumentado diez veces con el ataque de Vegeta" dijo Piccolo admirado por la idea del joven.

"**Final**…" Shinji junto toda su energía en sus brazos, luego pone sus dos brazos al frente juntando la energía de ambos brazos en sus manos. "**Kame**…" luego movió los brazos hacia la cadera.

"¡¿Qué?!" Vegeta tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, enojado por haber fusionado su técnica con esa clase baja de Kakarotto, orgulloso por haber hecho lo mismo, era una contradicción bastante grande que tenia en su interior.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos, Goku en especial, pero a la vez le era muy fácil esquivarlo. "creo que Shinji no aprendió tanto como pensé." Se susurro.

"**Hame**…" ahora el resplandor amarillo se mezclaba con uno azul en sus manos, generando una gran energía de color blanca. Pero derepente desapareció en el aire. Nadie sabia a donde se fue Shinji, salvo Goku quien lo estaba viendo directamente en su cara.

Todos lo notaron un momento después de Goku, nadie sabia que le había enseñado la **Tele Transportación** a Shinji.

"**¡¡HAAA!!**" el ataque le llego directamente a Goku, enviándolo a volar por la explosión. Todos estaban asombrados, sabían que esa técnica no era capaz de matar a Goku, pero estaban seguros que lo habían dañado.

Luego de terminar el ataque Shinji cayó inconciente al piso. Al minuto después Goku se levanto muy adolorido, fue en busca de Shinji quien estaba desmayado en frente de él.

"buen trabajo Shinji, estas graduado" le dijo con alegría. Luego lo llevo a la casa, debido a que en ese momento no tenia semillas lo dejaron descansar, pero había una verdad en el aire. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin estaban orgullosos del ahora joven de catorce años, Shinji Ikari.

--

Luego de recuperarse gracias a Dende, ahora solo estaban a un día de su regreso, justo esa noche Goku y todas las personas que conoció estaban dándole una fiesta, allí rieron, conversaron, comieron, pero para terminar la fiesta comenzaron a darle los regalos a Shinji. Bulma y Vegeta le regalaron sus propias capsulas, donde habían dos capsulas de cuartos de Gravedad, 5 capsulas de almacenaje, dos de casas, dos aviones y dos autos. También Bulma le regalo una computadora portátil especialmente creada por Capsule Corp. Trunks le regalo la espada que le había dado Tapion, con la esperanza de que trajera paz a su universo. Luego Piccolo le regalo una bolsa con cien semillas del ermitaño y otra con la misma cantidad de champiñones. Maron con ayuda de Krillin, Dieciocho y Roshi le dieron ropa, ya que según Maron, Shinji no podía ir con puros trajes de artes marciales a su otra dimensión, tenia que por lo menos vestir bien. Por ultimo un regalo de todos en conjunto, fue una foto que se sacaron todos juntos, incluyendo Vegeta y Piccolo, ya enmarcada en la parte de abajo decía "Para nuestro hijo, Son Shinji: Siempre tendrás una famila donde regresar" Shinji estaba realmente emocionado con la foto.

--

Al otro día, llego puntualmente el Supremo Kaio Sama con las intenciones de regresarlo a su dimensión, le entrego una carta que era de su padre, pero le dijo que no la abriera hasta regresar a su propio mundo.

"veo que progresaste mucho mas de lo que me imagine" dijo el ser supremo observando detenidamente, no era puro músculo, ni tan macizo, ha simple vista se veía bastante delgado, pero esto era gracias al entrenamiento de Piccolo, le permitía ocultar su fuerza física casi totalmente. "eres muy bueno ocultando tu fuerza"

Luego Shinji con mucha tristeza se despidió de todos los presentes en el puesto de observación, Kibitoshin lo tomo de su hombro y desaparecieron.

--

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una estación del tren. "este es el lugar," el ser supremo le indico que abriera la carta, donde se encontraba simplemente un papel que era de su padre, decía. "venga" simplemente ver eso lo enfado totalmente, ni un "¿como estas?" ni nada. Kibitoshin le dio la foto donde salía una mujer "bastante" bien proporcionada, indicándole que ella lo iba a pasar a buscar.

Antes de irse Shinji lo interrumpió.

"cuando mis pruebas terminen, ¿puedo volver con usted donde Goku?" pregunto el joven suplicante.

"no veo el problema, si todo sale bien, te vendré a buscar" dijo el ser supremo. Poniendo sus dedos en la frente, se despidió de Shinji. "nos volveremos a ver, Son Shinji. **Kai Kai"** entonces el ser supremo desapareció.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 4: Regreso

**Notas del Autor:**

**Aqui esta, el regalo prometido. luego de una semana de prueba quede sorprendido (para mis estandares, no pido mucho) mas de 500 visitas en total, ademas de 5 Reviws!! eso si es bastante, y confirma mi teoria... "no quieren saber de DRAGON BALL Z, QUIEREN MAS EVANGELION" jejeje...**

**La personalidad de Shinji ahora la describiria como, el orgullo y algo de la actitud de Vegeta, la inteligencia y astucia de Piccolo, y el corazon bueno y actitud positiva de Goku.**

**Tambien edite los primeros capitulos, unos cuantos errores que encontre (no se si son todos, pero bastantes), agregue unos pequeños parrafos, asi que repasen!! y notaran que el capitulo uno es prologo ahora. **

**Ahora las respuestas de los Reviews!!**

**dj trance evolution: ahora comenzamos de lleno con EVANGELION!!**

**berto: ¿quieres ver el resultado del entrenamiento de Shinji pilotando? pues lee este capitulo!!**

**ALUCARD: eso fue lo que me motivo para iniciar este fanfic, hace mucho tiempo que lo tenia pegado a la cabeza jejeje...**

**Le Cuack: (es el pato maligno de corage: el perro cobarde?? hahaha, es un honor XD) ahi esta mi motivo numero dos, que pasa si dos seres con orgullos grandes colicionan... ¡PANDEMONIO! ninguno va a ceder!! jejeje...**

**takuya93: aqui esta, lo mas pronto que pude la continuacion, las primeras dos paginas me costaron, pero cuando deje de notarlo ya estaba en la 10!!**

**Negacion: No poseo Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni Dragon Ball Z (desearia poseer aunque sea el Kaioken XD)  
Dejen Reviews, me motiva a trabajar mas rapido!!**

**Tecnicas**_  
Flash Back_  
"_pensamientos, telepatia"__  
_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Regreso

_"Los muertos no desean la venganza, sino la felicidad de los que viven."_

**Kenshin Himura.**

Un joven de catorce años se encontraba en una estación del tren, estaba algo triste por regresar a su mundo. Todos sus seres queridos quedaron atrás, esta era su prueba y fueron diez largos años los necesarios para prepararlo para este momento.

Algo inusual se sentía en el aire, ya que no había personas en la estación, pensando de que era habitual a esta hora del día la ausencia de personas en el lugar, se sentó en una banca, y se relajo esperando a la persona que lo vendría a buscar. Entonces sucedió, un escalofrío paso por todo su sistema nervioso.

"son presencias y poderosas" dijo alarmado, se enfoco, comenzando a buscar las presencias y divisarlas. "seis presencias extrañas, cuatro de ellas son muy parecidas" busco la posición aproximadas. "dos están muy cerca y juntas, en cambio las otras dos están separadas y bastante distantes entre si."

"las dos restantes tienen una diferencia" volvió a concentrarse en los dos últimos. "son malignas, las dos están muy cerca, pero en direcciones diferentes" se levanto del su asiento y se fue a revisar la dirección, antes de que pudiera llegar a la calle pasaron militares. "van en la dirección de uno de ellos, en la dirección opuesta esta el otro, ¿me pregunto que serán?" Se pregunto curioso.

Luego de eso le pareció ver a una muchacha de su edad, parecía tener el pelo celeste y de ojos rojos, ella lo estaba observando detenidamente, Shinji se distrajo brevemente y ella desapareció.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, una especie de monstruo gigante estaba cerca de la estación, en ese momento llego un auto parando en frente de Shinji, se abrió la puerta y apareció la mujer de la foto. "entra si quieres vivir" dijo la mujer. Sin cuestionarla entro al auto y acelero a todo lo que tenia."

Logrando alejarse del "monstruo" la mujer se presento.

"Soy Misato Katsuragi, ya que eras el único allí, debo suponer que eres Shinji Ikari" dijo la mujer mientras conducía.

"si" contesto brevemente mientras veía algo nervioso la forma de conducir de la mujer, Shinji podría haber entrenado todo este tiempo, pero para ver esa forma de conducir, ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo podrían prepararlo.

"no eres lo que me describieron," dijo notando bien a Shinji, no era tan flaco como en los informes. Luego de esto se genero un largo silencio. Ya habían abandonado el área de la ciudad. La autopista se localizaba en las laderas de un cerro.

Sin previo aviso Misato detuvo el auto, con unos binoculares se puso a observar la situación del "Monstruo." De un momento a otro los aviones se alejaron del objetivo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida a mujer que observaba.

"esos idiotas van a lanzar la bomba N2, cúbrete Shinji". Diciendo esto Misato usando su cuerpo agacho a Shinji, en ese momento un resplandor que venia desde el "monstruo" cubrió el cielo, la onda de la explosión les llego volcando el auto hacia un lado del camino.

Ahora el auto se encontraba de lado con Misato en el fondo, Shinji se recupero rápidamente y saco su cabeza por la ventana, que ahora se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Entonces llego el ruido de la explosión, además un escombro de un edificio iba en contra el auto, Shinji puso dos dedos sobre su frente y concentro su energía en esos dos dedos, estos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y apunto en contra de la roca.

"**¡Makankosappo!**" un poderoso rayo con espiral impacto contra la roca desintegrándola, evitando el golpe en contra el auto. Afortunadamente este hecho paso desapercibido para Misato.

Luego que la explosión de la bomba N2 terminara y de regresar el auto a la normalidad, Misato continúo conduciendo en el auto dañado.

"debes estar ansioso de ver a tu padre" dijo intentando animar el ambiente entre ellos.

"no, yo ya tengo un padre." dijo Shinji secamente, "¿que es lo que hace exactamente?" esto lo dijo en un tono mas calmado.

"Gendo Ikari es el actual Comandante de la organización NERV, defensora de la humanidad, deberías estar orgulloso de el" dijo la mujer, lo cual gano una mirada algo enojada de Shinji.

"no, jamás estaré orgulloso de el, no lo merece" dijo aun en tono frío, luego cambio su animo un poco, sonando mas alegre. "¿y tu que eres en NERV?" pregunto curioso, tratando de cambiar el amargo tema.

"soy la Capitana Misato Katsuragi, jefa de operaciones de NERV, puedes llamarme Misato," entonces Misato noto que se encontraban ya cerca de su destino. "mira por la ventana Shinji." Haciendo caso de su acompañante noto una vista bastante peculiar.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto curioso el joven de 14 años. "nunca habia visto algo parecido" agrego ahora sorprendido.

"es el Geo-Front, la base subterránea secreta de NERV, defensora de la humanidad en contra los Ángeles" dijo sonando orgullosa Misato.

"¿Angeles?" Shinji pregunto. La historia que le contó Goku no contenía nada de Angeles.. "_¿Por qué no me contó todo Goku? ¿Será no sabia todo? o ¿me estaba protegiendo de algo? Y si es así, ¿en contra de que?_" pensó Shinji cuestionándose los relatos de Goku.

"ese monstruo que viste atrás, era un Ángel" respondió Misato.

"¿no que los Ángeles son los enviados de dios para protegernos? ¿Por qué nos atacan?" pregunto curioso.

"no lo se, pero ellos están atacando a la humanidad, para eso se creo NERV." Explico simplemente la mujer. Luego saco una especie de libro de un pequeño bolso que tenia. "toma, léelo y memorízalo."

"¿Qué es esto?" luego de revisarlo y leer la portada. "¿el reglamento de NERV? ¿Ese idiota quiere que trabaje para el?" dijo enojado.

"si quieres discutirlo, háblalo directamente con el." Mientras detenía el auto bajándose.

"no te preocupes, es lo que are" imitando el acto de Misato.

Se dirigieron por unas especies de escaleras mecánicas, bajaron varios niveles, luego avanzaron en línea recta. Entonces Shinji se dio cuenta de algo.

"estamos perdidos ¿verdad?" dijo Shinji interrumpiendo el silencio. "ya pasamos por el mismo lugar dos veces." Esto crispo una ceja de la mujer. "ya casi llegamos, y por cierto, te ves mas lindo callado"

"Lo que digas" respondió Shinji. Entonces sintió una presencia cercana. "alguien viene por allí" señalo una puerta, justo en ese momento se abrió.

"veo que te perdiste otra vez, no puedo creerlo" dijo la mujer que salía del ascensor.

"que amable eres Ritsuko"

"¿el es el Tercer Niño?" dijo la mujer rubia un tanto sorprendida.

"así es, Ritsuko, el es Shinji Ikari, Shinji, ella es la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi." Misato presento a ambos.

"ya veo, eres muy parecido a tu padre" dijo la doctora, aunque Shinji no le gusto esta comparación con su padre.

"no me compares con el" dijo amargamente, luego cambio su tono de voz. "un placer conocerla Dra. Ritsuko" agrego Shinji ya mas alegre, extendiendo la mano. La cual la señora, quedo un tanto en choque por el cambio drástico, la señora procedió a darle la mano al joven.

"el gusto es mió Shinji" luego del apretón de manos, las dos mujeres presentes siguieron hablando entre ellas.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la parte de arriba, había una especie de mar rojo, en una lancha siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a una puerta, en ese momento Shinji sintió un Ki bastante grande, al entrar las luces estaban apagadas, al prenderse revelaron la cara de una especie de robot gigante, lo cual lo asocio inmediatamente con la presencia que senito cuando llego a la ciudad y a este lugar.

"esta vivo" murmuro Shinji sorprendido, pero no fue escuchado por las demás mujeres. "esa cosa es enorme." Agrego estando sorprendido.

"ese es un Eva, o Unidad Multipropósito Evangelion" respondió Ritsuko con un notable orgullo en su voz. "es el arma mas poderosa y la ultima esperanza creada por la humanidad."

"en esto estuvo distraído mi padre todo este tiempo" dijo un tanto asombrado.

"así es" dijo una voz, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza se localizaba un vidrio, y detrás de el, estaba el sujeto que no había visto en diez largos años, el sujeto que lo abandono cuando no le encontró utilidad. Gendo Ikari. "tiempo sin verte" agrego Gendo fríamente.

La persona que lo abandono, que lo tiro a la basura como trapo sucio porque ya no le encontró uso, la persona que tanto tiempo quiso enfrentar y que tanto tiempo odió estaba frente a el.

_--_

_Un niño se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una casa rosada, se encontraba exactamente en la orilla del mar, mientras lo cubría la noche y las estrellas. Este niño se veia muy perturbado, tenia una extraña mirada en su cara._

"_debes llorar Shinji" dijo una voz a su espalda. "no debes guardar tus emociones, como tampoco debes dejar que te dominen. _

"_¿go-Goku?" dijo el niño sorprendido de la presencia del sujeto en este lugar y a esta hora. "¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto el niño sin quitar esa expresión de su cara._

"_sentí tu energía muy perturbada, por eso vine a revisar que te pasaba" dijo sentándose junto a Shinji mirando las estrellas. "debes llorar Shinji, no puedes ocultar tus emociones ya que después te perjudicaría, si estas triste debes llorar, si estas enojado debes enojarte, si estas alegre debes reír, pero tampoco debes dejar que te dominen, ya que puedes hacer cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir si te dejas controlar por el odio y el enfado."_

_Luego de estas palabras y de pensarlas por un momento, Shinji saco todo lo que tenia adentro. Shinji Ikari lloro._

_--_

"atacaremos" ordeno Gendo fríamente.

"¿atacaremos? pero la unidad 00 aun esta en fase criogénica" respondió Misato, luego se dio cuenta. "¿acaso planean usar a unidad 01?" agrego Misato preocupada.

"no tenemos otra opción" dijo Ritsuko.

"pero aun no tenemos piloto, Rei aun no se recupera" volvió a cuestionar.

"acaba de llegar uno" respondió Ritsuko fríamente mientras miraba a Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, tu serás el piloto de la unidad 01"

"pero eso es imposible, Rei Ayanami se demoro siete meses en sincronizar con la unidad 00" cuestiono Misato.

"así que para esto me querías" dijo Shinji mirando el suelo. "_su Ki es débil, pero despliega una enorme maldad._" Pensó Shinji al ver a su padre biológico.

"si, ahora te necesito Hijo."

"perdiste el derecho de llamarme hijo cuando me abandonaste, al igual al derecho de llamarte padre" dijo enojado. "viaje todo este tiempo para esto, no, no piloteare esa cosa" grito enojado Shinji.

"ya veo," entonces el comandante abrió una pantalla de comunicación con otra persona. "Fuyutsuki, prepara a Rei para pilotar"

"¿aun puede?" pregunto la persona de edad avanzada de la pantalla.

"aun no esta muerta" luego de decir esto cerro la comunicación. En ese momento una camilla y varios doctores entraron en el lugar. La camilla llevaba a una muchacha, quien se encontraba muy lastimada.

"¿ahora me vas a amenazar?" dijo Shinji enojado por ver a la joven que preparaban para que entrara en el robot. Antes de que Gendo pudiera responder todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, generando un gran derrumbe que iba a caer sobre Shinji, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano del Eva se movió sobre el evitando que los escombros cayeran sobre Él.

Entonces el puente quedo dañado, la camilla que sostenía a Rei cedió haciéndola caer al piso, sin pensarlo dos veces Shinji corrió hacia ella, luego de que se tranquilizara el ambiente, noto que la muchacha estaba bastante mal herida, y también que estaba sangrando.

"espera un momento" dijo Shinji mientras la dejaba en el piso, puso las palmas de sus manos cerca de ella, comenzaron a generar un brillo que comenzó a curar a Rei. "listo" dijo notando que las heridas de Rei se curaron.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ante este suceso, Shinji se levanto de donde estaba Rei y se dirigió a su padre.

"pilotare, luego hablaremos sobre las condiciones" dijo confiadamente.

"esta bien" respondió fríamente Gendo.

Luego de llevarlo a la cabina y de insertarlo en el EVA comenzaron con preparativos para lanzarlo.

"muy bien, como se maneja esta cosa" pregunto Shinji.

"solo tienes que pensar y el EVA lo realizara" dijo Ritsuko através de la comunicación. Entornes un líquido extraño lleno el compartimiento de la cabina del EVA. "también sentirás todo lo que siente el EVA."

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Shinji alarmado ya que llenaba rápidamente el pequeño lugar.

"se le llama LCL, no te preocupes, deja que tus pulmones se llenen de el, llevara oxigeno directamente a ellos sirve también como barrera anti-choques" explico Ritsuko.

"_siento una presencia extraña en esta cabina, sin embargo es muy familiar_" pensó Shinji mientras alistaban al EVA para el lanzamiento.

--

En un lugar en el cielo, mas bien una especie de templo flotante, también llamado puesto de observación se encontraban todos los guerreros y sus familiar reunidas por petición del Kami Sama de la tierra.

"Para que quieres reunirnos nuevamente, estaba ocupado en mis asuntos" reclamo el príncipe como era habitual.

"en realidad Dende no los llamo, fui yo" dijo el ser supremo apareciendo detrás del joven Kami Sama. Al parecer tenía una esfera de cristal en sus manos.

"¿le paso algo a Shinji?" pregunto Goku notablemente preocupado, al instante sus demás amigos y familiares imitaron una cara parecida, incluyendo a Piccolo y Vegeta.

"claro que no, los llame para que vieran la primera batalla de Shinji en su mundo" respondió Kibitoshin tranquilizando a los presentes.

"pero claro" dijo Goku entusiasmado, "siempre quise saber como eran los Ángeles" agrego con un tono de entusiasmo de niño.

"entonces déjanos ver" dijo Vegeta inquieto.

De inmediato el Supremo Kaio Sama se concentro en la esfera de cristal, mostrando a Shinji dentro de una especie de cuarto muy pequeño.

"allí esta" dijo Krillin emocionado.

--

Lanzaron el EVA por uno de los conductos de salida de la base subterránea de NERV. Sin saber en que momento llego a ese lugar, Shinji Ikari quedo enfrente del enemigo jurado de la raza humana. Liberaron de la espalada la ultima barra de seguridad y finalmente el Evangelion 01 quedo de pie por si mismo.

"entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en el movimiento y el EVA lo hace inmediatamente." Resumió Shinji.

"correcto, el EVA es tu cuerpo" contesto Misato desde el salón de operaciones. "solo piensa en caminar" agrego.

"¿Quién necesita caminar?" respondió el joven desde el EVA. En ese momento la unidad 01 comenzó a realizar estiramiento, de un lado a otro, hacia delante y atrás, flexionando las rodillas un par de veces. "_no se siente exactamente como mi cuerpo, algo falta_" luego de flexionarse un poco mas volvió a pensar. "_no creo, debe ser mi imaginación_" entonces a una velocidad enorme la unidad 01 corrió en contra del Ángel lanzándole un potente golpe.

"increíble el nivel de sincronización que tiene" dijo Ritsuko asombrada, "65,6"

"ni Rei ha alcanzado esas cifras" dijo Misato igualmente sorprendida.

"¿Qué es esta cosa que tengo en la espalda? Me estorba." se quejo Shinji del cable que salía de la espalda del EVA.

"se le llama cable umbilical, le da energía a la unidad 01, no tenemos mucha tecnología en baterías" respondió Ritsuko

Luego de varios golpes de la unidad 01, el Ángel se acostumbro y comenzó a bloquear los golpes fácilmente, entonces con una mano tomo la cabeza de la unidad uno y lo golpeo con una especie de aguja sobre la cabeza de la unidad 01, específicamente el ojo.

Shinji logro soltarse luego de 3 golpes dolorosos, esto dejo al Ángel indefenso, aprovechó este momento para darle una patada, pero un resplandor se genero entre el Ángel y el EVA 01, la patada reboto en ese lugar y lo mando a volar contra unos edificios que es encontraban algo lejos. Luego de un breve momento en el cual la sala de operaciones pensó que la unidad uno quedo neutralizada se abrió la comunicación con Shinji.

"Misato, tengo dos preguntas. La primera: ¿Qué rayos fue lo que uso esa cosa? Pareció que chocara en contra de una muralla" dijo Shinji mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"eso fue un campo AT, una barrera defensora, tu también lo puedes usar" respondió Misato.

"muy bien, segunda pregunta: algo esta mal, no puedo moverme como quiero, me siento torpe ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto muy confuso.

"se debe a tu cifra de sincronización, mientras mas alta sea, mas precisa se ara la unidad" respondió.

"¿Cómo la subo?" volvió a preguntar.

"con practica y mucha concentración" agrego Ritsuko.

"¡ese era un detalle muy importante, ¿esperaron hasta ahora para decírmelo?!" grito Shinji enojado por el descuido de las supuestas profesionales.

"para eso se requiere practica y mucha concentración, no pensamos que fuera necesario decírtelo" se defendió Misato.

"ya esta bien" dijo Shinji mientras se ponía de pie la unidad 00.

--

"eso tubo que doler" dijo Krillin sintiendo el dolor de Shinji.

"Al parecer no lo entrenamos lo suficiente, o es muy inepto" se quejo Vegeta, pero luego quedo en un silencio extraño mientras veía la esfera de cristal.

"no creo que sea eso" dijo Goku, entonces noto algo en la cara de Shinji. "esa cara la he visto en otro lado."

"tienes razón padre" respondió Gohan quien se ponía a pensar en donde la había visto, mientras pensaba dirigió su vista en Vegeta, entonces lo descubrió. "Vegeta" dijo asombrado.

Los demás presentes dirigieron su vista en Vegeta quien tenia su clásica mueca chueca, en señal de orgullo. "veo que el chico tiene un plan" dijo simplemente el príncipe Sayajin.

--

Shinji levanto su unidad 01 del suelo, entonces comenzó a recordad los entrenamientos de Piccolo para controlar su mente, en especial su entrenamiento de concentración.

"Gracias Maestro Piccolo" susurro Shinji en un tono de agradecimiento y cariño, pero también con un tanto de orgullo.

--

"de nada Shinji" respondió Piccolo con gran orgullo, quien veía lo que decía Shinji através de la esfera de cristal.

--

"es hora de terminar esto" Shinji se concentro como se le había enseñado, rápidamente todos en el centro de mando quedaron sorprendidos.

"su nivel se sincronización esta aumentando aceleradamente, 67, 70, 75, 80, 88, 93…" luego de una breve pausa, Maya, al borde del grito dijo. "su-su… nivel d-de s-sincronización es d-del 100" dijo totalmente choqueada. "se detuvo exactamente en el 100%"

"entonces debería descontrolarse en cualquier segundo" prepárense para desconectar ordeno Ritsuko.

"esperen" los detuvo Misato. "Shinji, ¿puedes oírme?" pregunto la mujer preocupada por el estado del piloto.

"fuerte y claro" respondió inmediatamente. "ahora estaré algo ocupado, así que no podré hablarles" sonó bastante alegre. "_yo te ayudare_" sonó una voz que solo Shinji escucho, lo raro es que se le hacia familiar. "¿alguien dijo algo?" pregunto confuso.

"no hemos dicho nada" dijo Misato.

Sin ninguna charla adicional, Shinji comenzó a aumentar su Ki, evidentemente esto se traspaso al Evangelion. Pronto un aura blanca rodeaba a la unidad 01. Esto no paso desapercibido para el centro de operaciones de NERV.

"se detecto una energía extraña saliendo desde el piloto, esta se redirige a la unidad 01." Explico Maya sonando alarmada. "la energía esta aumentando." En ese momento Ritsuko tomo los controles y comenzó a medir la energía que salía de Shinji.

"es increíble, tiene la potencia de 10 minas N2, y sigue en aumento"

Shinji dejo de expulsar energía se dio impuso y fue a una velocidad mayor que la primera vez en contra el Ángel. En ese momento el enviado divino comenzó a acumular energía en su mano para lanzarla.

"cuidado, el Ángel te va a atacar" advirtió Misato, pero antes de el piloto respondiera ya parecía haber recibido el ataque.

"ese ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacer las armaduras de la unidad 01" dijo preocupada Ritsuko. Comenzó a escanear el área del impacto. "esperen un momento, la unidad 01 no se encontraba en ese lugar" la mujer rubia accedió a una grabación reciente y la reprodujo en cámara lenta, lo que encontró la sorprendió de verdad. "era falsa, moviéndose a una velocidad que no puede ser vista al ojo humano creo una ilusión del EVA, Shinji se encuentra en la calle de paralela.

Shinji aun iba corriendo hacia el Ángel, ahora por la calle que se encontraba al lado. Poniendo su codo enfrente y apoyando todo su peso en él, la unidad 01 embistió al Ángel, pero no lo logro a tiempo ya que este genero un escudo AT. Sin rendirse Shinji siguió dando presión en la embestida, dando buenos resultados.

"la fuerza es tanta que atraviesa el escudo AT del enemigo" dijo Ritsuko.

Finalmente la embestida atravesó el escudo AT, impactando completamente en el Ángel, antes de que este pudiera contraatacar, Shinji dio varias patadas y golpes a una velocidad sorprendente ocasionando un gran daño, luego dio un poderoso golpe en el "estomago" del Ángel, lo suficiente para derribarlo y dejarlo aturdido en el piso, de remate la unidad 01 dio un enorme salto, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados.

"**¡Final…!**" comenzó a decir Shinji mientras se elevaba en el cielo por el salto, las manos de la unidad 01 comenzaron a brillar intensamente de un color amarillo, y mientras se elevaba este brillo aumentaba.

"esta conteniendo energía en sus manos" dijo Ritsuko. "¡es equivalente a 15 minas N2 y sigue en aumento!" Shinji movió las manos hacia el frente juntando las dos masas de energía pura, inicio una vuelta hacia el piso, quedando mirando hacia el Ángel. "ahora son 20 minas N2"

"**¡Kame...!**" siguió diciendo Shinji mientras la unidad se comenzaba a detener por la fuerza de gravedad, entonces retajo las manos hacia la parte de atrás de la cadera del EVA, para que la energía de color amarilla se cubriera de color azul. "**¡Hame…!**" este brillo combinado ahora cambio a un color blanco.

"¡tiene una cantidad de energía equivalente a 35 Minas N2!" grito Ritsuko.

"**¡Haa!**" diciendo esto en el cielo, Shinji extendió sus manos hacia el frente del EVA, que ahora estaba mirando al piso, específicamente al Ángel. Un poderoso Rayo de color blanco se impacto completamente en el enviado de Dios. Un gran temblor sacudió toda la sala de comandos de NERV y toda la ciudad de Tokio 3.

Cuando Shinji cayo al piso, se disperso el humo de la poderosa explosión, revelando que no había quedado nada del ahora neutralizado Ángel. Solo quedo un enorme cráter en el piso.

"el patrón azul desapareció, el Ángel ha sido eliminado" anuncio Misato, era la que se encontraba en menos choque de todo el personal de NERV.

"lo logre Misato" dijo Shinji con una mano hacia arriba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cayó inconciente. "_Felicidades Hijo_" se escucho decir dentro del EVA, lamentablemente Shinji ya estaba inconciente.

"esto no va respecto al panorama" dijo Gendo Ikari a Fuyutsuki desde su escritorio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

--

"lo logro" dijo Krillin impresionado por la exhibición de habilidades de Shinji.

"felicidades Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso." dijo Goku alegre mientras desaparecía la imagen de la bola de cristal.

--

Un cuarto totalmente blanco rodeaba a Shinji, mientras este abría sus ojos y bostezaba perezosamente. Lamentablemente Shinji no es uno de los jóvenes que pueden estar en estos lugares con tranquilidad sin decir algo en contra. Antes de que pudiera protestar.

"¿Cómo me curaste y realizaste esa habilidad que derroto al enemigo?" pregunto una voz sin emociones que se encontraba aun lado de la cama de Shinji.

"¿tu eres Rei Ayanami?" pregunto el joven, con lo cual la chica afirmo con la cabeza. "cualquiera con el debido entrenamiento puede realizar esas técnicas"

"ya veo" diciendo esto la joven salio de la habitación.

"que chica tan extraña" murmuro Shinji mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana, para su desagrado encontró una sorpresa no muy grata. "¡Una inyección! ¡Una aguja! ¡Sáquenme de Aquí!" grito el joven totalmente espantado.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ya saben... Dejen Reviews!!  
**


	6. Capitulo 5: Hogar

**Notas del Autor:**

**Me quiero volver chango!! Mas de 1000 Hits y 21 Reviws!! Esto no lo imagine ni en mi sueños mas locos!! Estoy muy feliz por esto, claro que resivi esta sorpresa ayer, casi me caigo de la silla, lamentablemente estubo muy ocupado mi PC y no pude actualizar antes. Asi que aqui esta el capitulo 5!!**

**primero unas notas antes de este capitulo:  
No soy muy bueno ajustando ropa a los personajes, a menos que este explicito la pueden imaginar ustedes. La partitura que sale en este capitulo es la cancion de Tapion, si quieren la buscan en internet, sale de inmediato. Se me olvido agregar una otra parte de la personalidad del nuevo Shinji, tiene la inocecia de Goku, Gohan y Goten, por lo tanto en asuntos pervertidos, insinuaciones, o relaciones es tan volado como ese trio.**

**Para todos los que preguntaron por la relacion romantica de este Fanfic, aqui va la respuesta.  
Descripcion: Shinji fue abandonado por su padre, murio su madre y sus tios lo odian. Pero un ser que no es de ese mundo llegara para darle una familia. ¿como sera Shinji cuando regrese? ¿Esto cambiara el panorama de Gendo y Selee? _Asuka/Shinji._**

**crei que lo habia puesto arriba tambien pero me equivoque... que quede claro este Fanfic es Shinji x Asuka+**

**Mis Razones: Sin ofender a los demas fanaticos de la serie, Rei es tecnicamente la hermanastra de Shinji, tiene la mitad del codigo genetico de Yui Ikari, como diria mi personaje favorito (Ron Imparable) "Eso es Enfermo e Incorrecto". y respecto a Misato... Tiene casi dos veces su edad!! tambien es Enfermo e Incorrecto!!**

**La otra pregunta era. ¿Vendra algun personaje de DBZ? (Genesis)  
No se aun, y en el caso hipotetico de que venga, seria mas adelante, creo que es un poco pronto para que alguien llegue. y de ser asi, seria o Goten, Trunks, Piccolo o Goku. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron Reviews, en especial a los siguientes:**

**Le Cuack: Volvi a ver el primer capitulo de Evangelion y tenias razon, 35 minas N2 es demaciado, aunque tienes que pensar es energia concentrada, no va a explotar de una manera sorprendente ya que el daño es equivalente. una Genkidama nunca a destruido un planeta, minimo le doy 70 minas N2. Tambien tienes que pensar que le llego al angel a quemarropa, lo desintegro totalmente. aun asi lo bajare un poco mas adelante.**

**Arcangel Guerrero: muchas gracias por darte la molestia de dar un Review a cada capitulo, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo mas adelente.**

**littlegirlmisao: habra minimo un beso entre Asuka y Shinji, dije Minimo, asi que pueden haber mas, muchos mas. asi que te lo promento, "minimo un beso entre Asuka y Shinji"  
**

**berto: varios notaron ese detalle, al igual que Arcangel Guerrero, Shinji tiene el problema de las agujas es de Goku XD.**

**Negacion: No poseo Evangelion. (un momento lo tengo en la mano y luego POOF ya no esta)**

Capitulo 5: Hogar.

"_yo creí que con esto seria tu fin y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero desgraciadamente me equivoque."_

"_Tengo la esperanza de que algún día alguien mas poderoso que tu, será capaz de acabar contigo y salvar al mundo entero, de eso estoy seguro."_

"_No seria justo equivocarse."_

**Kame Sen'nin.**

Un joven casi desnudo se encontraba en los pasillos de un hospital, todo el lugar era blanco, incluyendo el resplandor de las ventanas, para alguien que entrara a ese lugar se encandilaría fácilmente por el gran resplandor de lugar. Shinji Ikari se encontraba en estos pasillos, pero tenía una cara agitada de terror.

"yo… odio… las… agujas" dijo entre suspiros el joven espantado, mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo del hospital.

"veo que ya despertaste" dijo una voz familiar a espaldas de Shinji. "muy buena vista ¿verdad?" esto ultimo lo dijo en una tonada picara. Shinji se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Misato

"si" respondió sin notar el doble sentido de Misato, el joven se encontraba en atuendos de hospital, solo una bata de hospital, dejando toda su parte de atrás al descubierto. "¿Dónde están mis cosas?" pregunto el joven despistado.

"tu único bolso esta en tu habitación, al igual que tu ropa" respondió esta un tanto aturdida por la falta de vergüenza de Shinji.

"gracias, me cambio y vuelvo." dijo mientras tranquilamente volvía a entrar a la habitación del hospital de NERV.

"_este niño es muy extraño, o muy inocente._" Pensó Misato un tanto divertida por la extraña actitud de Shinji.

--

Shinji ya salio de la habitación para volverse a encontrar con Misato en la puerta. Luego de acomodar su bolso en su hombro, juntos fueron hacia la salida de las instalaciones medicas.

"entonces, ¿Dónde te quedaras? ¿Vivirás con el comandante?" pregunto curiosa por el futuro del ahora piloto, además de tratar de romper el hielo.

"ni loco, creo que será solo"

"pero no seria bueno para ti… espera tengo una idea" dijo Misato alegre por la ocurrencia, fue corriendo hacia el teléfono mas cercano llamando a las jefaturas de NERV.

"¿Qué sucede Katsuragi?" pregunto Fuyutsuki del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Dónde se va a quedar Shinji Ikari?"

"se quedara en un departamento asignado ya por el comandante" dijo seriamente el anciano.

"¿dejarían vivir a un niño de catorce años solo? Entonces se quedara en mi departamento." dijo furiosa la mujer al teléfono.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Por supuesto" dijo en un tono inflado de orgullo. Luego de esto colgó el teléfono de golpe y se dirigió al atónito Shinji Ikari. "ahora vivirás conmigo, en mi departamento" dijo alegre la ahora encargada de Shinji.

"no era necesario, puedo vivir solo" mientras pensaba, "_me dejaron para sobrevivir por mi cuenta durante seis meses a los cuatro años._"

"no te dejare vivir solo, mi apartamento es pequeño, y actualmente muy desordenado, pero aun quedan habitaciones"

"eso me recuerda, tengo que hablar con el Comandante, debo acordar los términos de mi contrato" agrego alegre el piloto.

--

Shinji se dirigió a la oficina de Gendo Ikari sin dudar entro y lo enfrento. Esta fue una acción que sorprendió demasiado a Misato y a Gendo, ya que nadie se atreve a dirigirse de esa manera al temido Comandante de NERV.

"vine para hablar los términos de mi contrato, si es que aun me necesitas para pilotar" esto ultimo lo dijo un odio notable.

"si Shinji, cuales son tus términos" dijo seriamente Gendo mientras dejaba unos papeles de lado y ajustaba sus gafas,

"quiero recibir la paga de un comandante, además de que cambien el Domicio de la Mayor Katsuragi, ya que por petición de ella me quedare en el mismo lugar y el espacio seria muy reducido" explico seriamente.

"entendido."

--

"jamás alguien había enfrentado al comandante de esa manera" dijo Misato totalmente sorprendida mientras se acercaban al auto reparado.

"solo le pedí lo que era justo, nada mas"

--

En la oficina oscura de Gendo Ikari, este se encontraba en el escritorio pensando en el reciente suceso. Gendo no estaba acostumbrado a que lo enfrentaran y menos aun su propio hijo.

"_no se suponía que fuera de esta manera_" el Comandante pensó enojado. "_¿Qué fue lo que paso en estos diez años? Ahora Shinji debía ser mentalmente inestable y según los informes, así es. ¿Quién puede ser tan hábil como para falsificar documentos sin ser notado? En especial a una organización tan poderosa como NERV y SELEE._"

--

"ATCHOO!!" el Supremo Kaio Sama estornudo fuertemente sin razón. "me pregunto si alguien estará hablando de mi" susurro un tanto divertido.

--

Shinji y Misato se encontraban viajando hacia el nuevo departamento que les asigno NERV. En el camino la mujer estaba bastante curiosa sobre Shinji, los eventos de la batalla contra el Ángel la dejaron intrigada.

"¿Cómo realizaste ese ataque?" pregunto Misato interrumpiendo el largo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Shinji sin saber a que se refería.

"el ataque que derroto al Ángel, ¿Qué fue eso?" volvió a preguntar.

"es una técnica de artes marciales, cualquiera con el debido entrenamiento puede realizarla" contesto honestamente Shinji.

"¿Quién te la enseño?" pregunto aun mas intrigada por el misterioso entrenamiento de Shinji. No salía ningún entrenamiento en los registros de Shinji.

"mis padres adoptivos y maestros, no quisiera hablar mas sobre ellos" dijo Shinji terminando con la breve conversación entre los dos.

--

Finalmente llegaron a la nueva residencia Katsuragi/Ikari. Los muebles y las cosas de Misato ya estaban adentro, solo tenían que ordenar, obviamente Shinji lo hizo sin ayuda, mientras le dijo a Misato que fuera a comprar los víveres. Para cuando regreso todo estaba en su lugar, noto a Shinji hablando con un extraño residente.

"no sabia que tenias un pingüino" dijo Shinji mientras volvía a hablar con el animal extrañamente domestico. "Así que te gustan las cervezas"

"Wark"

"¿Misato te enseño a beber?" dijo sorprendido el joven

"Wark"

"ya veo" luego se dirigió a Misato. "¿tanto bebes? No sabia que los pingüinos podían tomar cerveza, pero Pen-Pen es uno muy especial"

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?" pregunto Misato en choque.

"el me lo dijo" respondió Shinji sin notar la cara sorprendida de la mujer-

"me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada" aviso Misato, mientras se iba a su nueva habitación, mientras abría una cerveza que sacaba del refrigerador.

"Wark"

"¿quieres comer?"

"Wark"

"ya te preparo algo, yo también tengo hambre" agrego Shinji mientras le sonaba el estomago rezumbando en todo el departamento. "creo que demasiada"

--

A Shinji no le gustaba el desorden, siempre que veía algo desordenado tenia el impulso de ordenarlo, este hábito no sabía de quien lo había obtenido, siempre penso que era de Milk, Dieciocho o Bulma. Limpio, barrio, y organizo todo el departamento sin vacilar, solo le faltaba un lugar, su habitación, ya que se dio cuenta de que no desempaco sus cosas.

De las capsulas de almacenamiento saco sus ropas que fueron compradas por Maron y la familia de Krillin, además de varios trajes de artes marciales, tres eran naranjos casi idénticos, solo tenían pequeñas diferencias; uno tenia el logotipo de la tortuga, el segundo tenia el logotipo de Kaio Sama, el tercero era de color naranjo completo; habían otros de color morado que venia con capa, otro que era el traje de batalla de Sayajin, finalmente uno de color azul. Fue una labor bastante grande, también dejo cargando su computadora personal en un escritorio cercano, el estuche de capsulas y las semillas del ermitaño las dejo en su mesa de noche, las espada obsequiada la dejo colgando junto al escritorio, finalmente con mucho cuidado y de observarlo un poco dejo su posesión mas preciada sobre su mesa de noche; un marco con foto que mostraba a toda su familia.

--

Misato despertó al día siguiente perezosa, se dirigió a la habitación de Shinji con las intenciones de despertarlo, al entrar noto que no estaba su dueño en ella, alarmada entro de golpe y noto una nota en el escritorio.

_Misato:_

_Salí a entrenar. No te alarmes, es mi rutina diaria. Deje tu desayuno y el de Pen-Pen sobre la mesa. Regresare en un par de horas._

_Shinji._

"pensé que había escapado" susurro ya mas tranquila.

Se puso a observar la habitación de Shinji, estaba bastante ordenada, pero noto algo que le llamo de inmediato la atención. Una foto donde inmediatamente noto a Shinji en medio de el, a ambos lados de Shinji noto dos personas bastante parecidas, la ropa era el mimo traje naranja, la diferencia era el pelo; uno lo tenia mas corto que el otro. Habían varias personas, uno le llamo bastante la atención, era de color verde, tenia un turbante y capa de color blanco.

"que personas mas extrañas" dijo la mujer mientras dejaba el cuadro en su lugar y salía de la habitación. "¿Qué clase de personas conocen a Shinji?"

--

En Alemania una pelirroja, con una actitud como su pelo se encontraba saliendo de una prueba de sincronización, estaba muy alegre con su marca. Se encontraba recién bañada, ya vestida y se encontró con un hombre, al parecer esto alegro mucho a la pelirroja.

"hola Kaji" dijo seductoramente, mientras se colgaba de su brazo, inclinando gran parte de su peso en el.

"hola Asuka," respondió Kaji cortésmente. "justo te estaba buscando, debo suponer que sabes del ataque que recibió"

"si, apuesto que el tercer niño paso muchos problemas para derrotarlo" dijo con gran ego la pelirroja.

"no, de hecho, la batalla fue bastante corta, aquí tengo el video, es primera vez que lo voy a ver." dijo mientras caminaban a la oficina de Kaji, para verlo.

Luego de prender el monitor e insertar el CD, apareció al principio una pantalla azul. "solo esta la batalla, y lo que dijo el tercer niño dentro del EVA, no puedo tener acceso a un video dentro del EVA, ni a las comunicaciones externas, hay un protocolo que me lo impide." Explico Kaji.

En ese momento comenzó el video, la unidad 01 contra el Ángel, viendo cada detalle de la batalla y movimiento del la unidad, Asuka estaba algo sorprendida al inicio de la batalla, se notaba que el piloto tenia habilidad, entonces llego a la parte en que se cayo por el campo AT del oponente. Esto causo una risa explosiva de parte de la joven.

"pero que torpe, toda una vida de entrenamiento y aun no se sabe mover en EVA" dijo sacándose una lagrima del ojo.

"de hecho, por lo que tengo entendido ese día fue la primera vez que pisaba un EVA" informo Kaji dejando a la orgullosa piloto en choque.

"¿primera vez?"

Siguieron viendo el video y notaron el cambio de movimientos de la unidad, ahora se notaba mas precisa. Quedaron impresionados como esquivo el ataque del enemigo, luego aun mas luego de que atravesara el campo AT con el codo de la unidad 01.

"**Final…**"

"¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?" pregunto Asuka mientras no entendía lo que realizaba el piloto, Kaji, quien no es un hombre tan impresionable, este era uno de los pocos momentos en su vida que lo ha sorprendido, tanto fue así que no pudo darle una respuesta a la joven pelirroja. Solo había silencio en la sala.

"**Kame… …Hame… …¡HAA!**"

En ese momento una luz brillante tapo la cámara, cuando regreso la imagen solo revelo un cráter gigante y a la unidad 01 que aterrizaba.

"esto debe ser un truco" dedujo Asuka orgullosa, tratando de negar lo que habia visto.

--

En una pradera alejada de Tokio-3, se encontraba una extraña construcción esférica, de color blanca con una gran franja de color negra, donde decía "Capsule 4", en su interior un joven de catorce años con un traje naranjo de artes marciales se encontraba revisando el lugar bastante sorprendido.

"veo que Bulma no redujo gastos" susurro divertido. Estaba rodeado de alta tecnología. En la sala principal estaba el cuarto de gravedad, tenía un nivel inferior donde había un baño, cocina, y habitación, tenia una pantalla gigante.

Luego de revisar varios compartimentos, se encontró con una sorpresa. Un cajón donde se encontraba una especie de reloj, unos audífonos inalámbricos, un instrumento musical y dos cartas. Shinji sorprendido tomo la primera de las cartas.

_Shinji:_

_No pensaste que te daría unas simples capsulas como regalo de despedida ¿verdad? esto te lo doy a parte para que Vegeta no se ponga celoso, el reloj que estas viendo es muy especial, puede aumentar la gravedad de tu cuerpo, pero no alrededor, te explico, puedes aumentar la gravedad de la tierra 1000 veces, pero si te subes a una bascula seguirás pesando lo mismo, ¿no es sorprendente? _

_También le implemente el sistema de transformación que le había dado a Gohan, quería darte el traje del Gran Saya-man, pero por alguna extraña razón, Trunks se negó totalmente a esto, así que lo programe para que tu pongas el traje, es le mismo principio de las capsulas. El reloj tiene audífonos inalámbricos, puede almacenar hasta 1000 temas de música, es compatible con la computadora que te di. Trunks y Goten ya le pusieron algunos temas._

_Finalmente la nave tiene alrededor de 60 batallas realizadas entre Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Dieciocho, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y El Maestro Roshi. Si te preguntas en que momento fueron, es gracias a la habitación del tiempo. Luego de mucho tiempo Dende, Piccolo y Mr. Popo lograron reparar la entrada, debido a que un día de aquí, allí es un año, tuvieron mucho tiempo para prepararlas y grabarlas. Esta idea fue de Vegeta, ya que cree que en tu dimisión no va a ver combatientes fuertes y esto le ayudara a tu vista. _

_Buena suerte querido sobrino. Bulma._

Shinji se puso el reloj en su muñeca y abrió la otra carta.

_Shinji:_

_Si notaras bien, hay una ocarina junto a esta carta, Goten y yo te la compramos. Siempre me recordaste a un gran amigo te tuve, se llamaba Tapion, venia de otro tiempo encerrado para guardar una temible bestia. Era un guerrero muy solitario, siempre en compañía de su espada, la cual tienes tú ahora, y una ocarina. Siempre tocaba una canción con ella, la cual lo tranquilizaba y encerraba a la temible bestia. Lamentablemente esa ocarina se rompió, así que te compramos esta._

_Debajo de esta carta se encuentra la partitura de la canción que tocaba el noble guerrero, puede alegrarte a ti cuando estés triste. _

_Se fuerte noble guerrero, ya que tu mundo depende de ti, como de Tapion dependía el suyo. Por eso te damos las mimas herramientas que el tenia. Buena suerte. Con cariño._

_Trunks._

Esto dejo bastante aturdido a Shinji. Aumento bastante su nostalgia a los demás amigos y familia, pero también hizo aumentar su entusiasmo y decisión de quedarse.

"voy a derrotar a esos monstruos, por mi, por el mundo y por mi familia" dijo mientras apretaba su puño totalmente decidido.

--

"¿Cómo esta Shinji?" pregunto Ritsuko hablando por el teléfono a Misato.

"bien, pero es algo extraño, tiene bastante confianza, y es bastante amistoso, pero no tiene amigos, hace mas de dos semanas que va a la escuela e incluso le di un teléfono celular, nunca alguien lo llama."

"debe ser selecto en su selección de amigos, no te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo" dijo la mujer rubia intentando animar a Misato. "a todo esto. ¿Sabes algo de su familia? El comandante esta centrado en saber sobre su pasado, ya que los informes que le dieron no parecen correctos con la actitud actual de Shinji."

"_mejor no le digo, el comandante busca el control de Shinji, si busca a su familia para controlarlo, no me lo perdonaría"_ penso un momento antes de contestar, "no habla sobre ellos" mintió Misato.

--

Shinji caminaba como siempre solo a la escuela, admirando el paisaje mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos inalámbricos. Siempre era la misma rutina, se levantaba, hacia unos ejercicios, programaba su reloj a 100 veces la gravedad de la tierra, hacia el desayuno y se iba a la escuela. Claro que actualmente no iban muchos alumnos por el ataque reciente.

Al llegar a su salón, se sorprendió que hubiera muchas mas personas que las semanas pasadas. Finalmente iban regresando mas personas a clases. Se sentó en su lugar como siempre y siguió escuchando música.

--

"por fin regresaste Toji" dijo alegre un joven con lentes, dándole la bienvenida a su amigo, quien parecía bastante molesto. "me estaba preocupando, pensé que te había pasado algo luego del ataque del monstruo."

"a mi hermana le paso algo, el idiota que conducía ese cacharro derribo una muralla y mi hermana quedo atrapada, ahora esta en el hospital" dijo enojado el deportista. "me gustaría golpear a ese piloto.

"entonces estas de suerte, ese chico nuevo llego después del ataque."

"¿Chico nuevo?" repitió sin entender de que hablaba su amigo.

"ese chico de allá llego luego del ataque, no te parece sospechoso de que alguien llegara después del incidente, ante estas consecuencias, la gente dejo la ciudad, no es normal que lleguen personas nuevas."

--

Shinji estaba aburrido mirando por la ventana, ya que lo que le enseñaba el maestro lo había aprendido demasiado joven. Entonces noto que le llego un mensaje a su computadora.

**Chica1:** ¿eres el piloto que controlaba ese robot? S/N

Shinji lo penso por un momento, no sabia si revelar que era el piloto era conveniente, además no gozaba de la atención, pero tampoco le gustaba mentir. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Chica1:** ¿eres el piloto? S/N

**Kaioken-man:** Si.

Entonces un revoltijo enorme se formo en el salón rodeando al joven confundido, y algo asustado. La mayoría de los jóvenes del salón lo estaban rodeando y haciéndole preguntas a la vez.

Shinji decía algunas cosas, las cuales se le permitan decir, a esto atento, un joven con gafas estuvo atento a cada detalle y las anotaba cuidadosamente. Por otro lado un joven con traje de deportista solo se resigno a mirar por la ventana enojado.

--

"¿eras tu el que pilotaba esa cosa?" pregunto enojado Toji a Shinji en el patio de la escuela.

"si" respondió honestamente, en ese momento un puño se dirigió a la cara de Shinji, el cual esquivo fácilmente creando un pequeño **Sansoken** que se limitaba a la cara de Shinji. Para cualquier persona como Toji o Kensuke, no vería el movimiento. Solo vieron seguir de largo el puño de Toji, el cual casi se cae.

"podrías decirme ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" pregunto Shinji.

"por tu torpeza casi matas a mi hermana, ahora esta en un hospital muy grave" dijo el deportista intentando de nuevo golpear a Shinji, este ahora lo detuvo con su mano.

"mira, si no hubiera derrotado a esa cosa, tu, tu hermana, y toda esta ciudad estarían muertos." Esto congelo a Tojo. Shinji cambio su tono de voz y le dijo mas tranquilo. "dale esto a tu hermana y se sentirá mejor" dándole una semilla del ermitaño.

"¿en verdad crees que eso va a mejorar a mi hermana?" dijo el deportista furioso.

"confía en mi" dijo tranquilamente, este tono dejo al deportista en choque. En ese momento llego Rei.

"Hay una emergencia en NERV" diciendo esto Rei se fue corriendo. Shinji dejo la semilla en la mano de Toji y siguió a Rei.

--

"lanzando EVA 01" dijo Misato.

Una vez arriba se encontraba el nuevo Ángel. Una especie de serpiente de color rosa. De inmediato comenzó a atacar a Shinji con unos látigos rosas.

"toma el arma Shinji" ordeno Misato desde la sala de mando de NERV

"no me gustan las armas, no tomare el arma" se negó Shinji a la orden mientras esquivaba los látigos con dificultad, ya que eran bastante rápidos y filosos.

--

"no se por que me arrastraste aquí" dijo Toji enojado mientras veían la batalla desde un cerro cercano junto a Kensuke.

"ya te lo dije, si vamos a morir, tenemos derecho a saber quien nos ataque, esto será emocionante" dijo el fanático militar entusiasmado.

Un látigo atrapo el brazo de Shinji cortándolo totalmente, luego lo lanzo contra la montaña, justo aun lado de Toji y Kensuke. Shinji los noto de inmediato y comenzó a recibir los ataques del enemigo protegiendo a los dos jóvenes del peligro.

"¿Por qué no ataca?" pregunto Toji.

"no puede pelear a gusto por defendernos, le estamos estorbando" dijo enojado.

--

En el centro de comando Misato se dio cuenta de esto, luego de meditarlo por un segundo dio la orden. "que suban al EVA"

"pero eso va en contra del reglamento" dijo Ritsuko enojada.

"deja que suban, son amigos de Shinji" entonces Misato tomo el comunicador y se lo dijo a Shinji. "mete a tus amigos a la cabina" obedeciendo Shinji abrió la cabina.

--

"entren" dijo una voz asustando a Toji y Kensuke. "suban rápido, Shinji no aguantara mucho en esta posición" con bastante miedo ambos se metieron a la cabina.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Kensuke. "Esta mojado, y esta llenando la cabina" esto ultimo lo dijo asustado.

"no te preocupes, es respirable" dijo Misato através del canal de comunicación.

"o no, mi cámara" ya era tarde, el compartimiento se había vuelto a llenar con LCL.

En ese momento la luz de la cabina se apago, poniéndose todo de color rojo, apareciendo un conteo regresivo "el ángel corto el cable umbilical, quedan cinco minutos de energía" dijo preocupada Misato.

"no me detendrán" saliendo de la montaña Shinji siguió esquivando los látigos, lamentablemente no se podía acercar para atacar. Ya que estos látigos eran a la vez un ataque y una defensa. "esto esta difícil"

--

"La sincronización de Shinji bajo de golpe" dijo Misato.

"pero claro, es debido a llegada de esos dos jóvenes." Dijo Ritsuko enojada. "solo le quedan 30 segundos de energía, y aun no puede acercarse" termino la mujer, solo que esta vez había un ton de preocupación.

"y Shinji ya no tiene las dos manos para hacer lo que hizo la ultima vez" dijo totalmente desesperanzada Misato.

"la energía no es un problema" dijo Shinji algo tensionado por el canal de comunicación. se escucho un grito de Shinji, en el centro de mando notaron que la energía del EVA aumentaba, sacando el conteo regresivo de la pantalla.

"¿de donde viene esa energía?" pregunto Misato sorprendida de este suceso.

"del piloto" anuncio Ritsuko igual de sorprendida que Misato.

"veo que Shinji aun tiene sus sorpresas"

--

"es tiempo de terminar con esto, a este paso no creo que pueda aguantar mucho." Utilizando varias ilusiones del **Sansoken** confundió al enemigo logrando dispersar sus látigos y a si debilitando su defensa, poniéndose enfrente del enemigo, concentro su Ki en la única mano del EVA disponible formando una especie de disco que iba creciendo. "**Kienzan**" Lanzo el disco, este giro y quedo de lado, cortando al Ángel como si fuera mantequilla por la mitad.

"creo que gaste demasiada energía manteniendo al EVA" diciendo esto Shinji se desmayo.

--

Al día siguiente Misato despertó por el ruido de un timbre, exactamente el ruido del timbre de su departamento.

"ya voy, ya voy" se quejo Misato mientras iba a abrir la puerta. "¿Quién es?" dijo mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarse con dos muchachos.

"Soy Kensu…" lamentablemente fue interrumpido por su compañero que se notaba bastante tenso.

"Soy Toji Suzuhara, y el es mi amigo Kensuke Aída" anuncio firmemente el deportista. "venimos a saber como se encuentra Shinji, por su batalla de ayer"

"son los amigos de Shinji que estaban durante la batalla, Shinji esta entrenando en estos momentos." Anuncio Misato sorprendida y alegre por la visita de los nuevos amigos de Shinji. "me dijo que normalmente entrena en las montañas cercanas a Tokio-3 si quieren pueden ir a verlo"

"si, por supuesto, vámonos Kensuke" dijo Toji mientras empujaba a su amigo lejos de la puerta. "gracias por todo Srta. Katsuragi"

"fue un placer" diciendo esto Misato cerró la puerta. "me alegra de que Shinji tenga nuevos amigos." Ahora mas tranquila siguió durmiendo.

--

Curiosamente Toji y Kensuke escucharon unos extraños ruidos en las montañas, cuidadosamente entre los arbustos ellos se escurrieron para saber que era lo que causaba ese ruido. Se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Era Shinji quien practicaba unos movimientos de artes marciales con la gravedad aumentada gracias a su reloj, claro que se encontraba en el tranquilo pasto verde.

"¿sabes artes marciales?" dijo Tojo al borde del grito.

"esos movimientos están increíbles, te mueves muy rápido" completo Kensuke, luego notaron la mirada desconcertada de Shinji. "lamento haber venido sin avisar pero fuimos a tu apartamento y…" de nuevo Kensuke fue interrumpido por una mano en la boca, perteneciente a Toji.

"¡esas semillas son increíble!" dijo totalmente feliz y alegre. "curaron a mi hermana completamente, quería darte las gracias, no lo merecí por la forma en que te trate."

Esto último lo dijo muy apenado.

"no ha problema, yo también hubiera estado enojado." contesto tranquilamente Shinji con una sonrisa clásica de Goku.

"ahora podrías decirnos ¿Dónde encontraste esas semillas? ¿Cómo sabes artes marciales?" pregunto Toji muy curioso.

"_¿podré confiar en ellos?_" se pregunto Shinji si le decía la verdad o no, ya que ni Misato la sabia, no lo podía decir a ella ya que era un miembro de NERV y eso podría afectarle de alguna manera, como contándosela a su padre, luego de meditarlo un momento y revisar sus Ki, noto que no tenían malas intenciones. "muy bien, comenzare por el principio…"

--

Esa noche, solo una melodía de una ocarina salía desde el departamento Katsuragi/Ikari, que expresaba una nueva felicidad y una nueva nostalgia. Ahora Shinji tenia amigos en lo que podía confiar, pero también un método de comunicarse con sus familia através de esa ocarina y de esa triste melodía.

Continuara…

* * *

**Como siempre... Dejen reviws!!**


	7. Capitulo Especial 1

**Nota del Autor:**

**Ahora son 31 Reviews!!!!! pase los 30 con solo 6 capitulos!!!! eso nececita algo especial, por eso les dejo esto, NO ES EL FINAL, solo un futuro alterno de lo que "pudo ser". Se que es algo corto e incompleto, pero es lo que salio de mi alma, disfrutenlo. Me inspire en este capitulo en el capitulo de Dragon Ball Z: La desesperacion de vivir en un futuro infernal y en el OVA o Especial o como quieran llamarlo: Un futuro diferente: Gohan y Trunks, aunque tambien el The End of Evangelion. Vuelvo a decir para los que no entiendan... "NO ES EL FINAL, SOLO UN ESPECIAL DE UN FUTURO ALTERNATIVO" voy a crear dos o mas de estos especiales, pueden ser de cualquier personaje: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Yui, Gendo, Fuyutsuki y otros. Los acontecimientos que llegaron este resultado, van a ser diferentes en la serie, aunque algunos pueden ser iguales, asi que no se confien jejejeje.  
**

** El proximo capitulo estara mañana o pasado mañana, aunque no es seguro, ya que ultimamente estoy muy ocupado. Estan escrito los dos siguientes, pero aun le faltan unas partes. asi que sean pasientes. Quisiera preguntarles una cosa, ya que no sale en Wikipedia (trato de ahi de sacar la informacion adicional que se me escapa de la serie, es bastante completa) ¿Alguien sabe cuando terminaron de crear las unidades EVAs en serie del 05 al 13? ojala puedan responderme.**

**ahora las respuestas de los Reviws!  
**

**klasnic: es el Review mas largo que he resivido, muchas gracias. No puse el entrenamiento de la habitacion del tiempo por el año adicional de Shinji, se fue con cuatro años y regreso con 14, no me gusto ponerlo con 15 años, ademas creo que se notaria. tambien me falto un entrenamiento, el de la torre karin (o korin, cambian los nombre en todas las traducciones posibles, es algo confuso, aqui en america latina es karin, el gato ermitaño blanco). Aun estoy decidiendo la actitud de Shinji, seria bueno que fuera como Gohan en lo timido, ademas eso aseguraria que la relacion entre Asuka y Shinji seria como la de Gohan y Videl (Asuka y Videl las encuentro bastante parecidas) pero tambien quisiera que Shinji la confrontara de vez en cuando. En cuanto a lo de Toji y Kensuke no esta definido aun, recuerda que no he puesto que le dijo Shinji a ellos.  
**

**HopeBreaker: Eso es en lo que mas estoy trabajando, la confrontacion entre Gendo y Shinji es una de las cosas importantes, aunque tambien quiero darle mas participacion e importancia a Fuyutsuki.**

**Le Cuack: Goku, Gohan y Goten se caracterizan por tener relaciones especiales entre los animales, y esta bastante claro en la serie que pueden entenderlos. Gohan siempre hablo con los tigres o dinosauros salvajes, incluso hasta grande. Goku igual, creo que en uno de los ultimos capitulos de DBZ se comunica con unos dinosaurios para porteger unos huevos, y Goten obviamente imitaba a su hermano. no seria raro que Shinji pudiera entender a PenPen, ya que es mas inteligente que lo normal.**

**berto: la decicion de la aparicion del Kaioken esta entre 3 angeles (uno de los cuales nombraste). esa batalla seria una de las mas duras para Shinji, aunque tambien creo que ademas del Kaioken, quiero enfocarme en los porcentajes de sincronizacion.**

**ALUCARD: (lee la respuesta que le di a klasnic) Me voy a Guiar por los del Anime, no he tenido tiempo para buscar el manga de Evangelion lamentablemente (no significa que no quiera hacerlo) En cuanto a la rabia de Asuka, creeme que tengo momentos especialmente desquiciantes para ella. jejejeje.**

**dj trance evolution: creo que faltan dos capitulos para que llegue Asuka (sin contar este) Tratare de poner siempre el mejor esfuerzo en esta historia. No terminara tan rapido, hay mas capitulos especiales. asi que esto tiene para rato.**

**Notas Adicionales: he tenido la loca idea de crear una intro para este fanfic, la cancion tema seria la del juego de dragon ball z: Burst Limit llamada: "_Kiseki no_ Honôyo Moeagare", se acopla bastante bien a mi opinion, la intro seria combinaciones de escenas de ambas series. ** **Hay un "Rumor" de que se esta en desarrollo un Budokai Tenkaichi 4, con creador de personajes, en el caso hipotetico de que salga, me creare un Shinji y agregare escenas de sus ataques a la intro que estoy creando, el Final Kame Hame Ha existe, es la tecnica maxima de Super Vegito, la fusion de Goku y Vegeta con los arcillos potara.  
**

**Negacion: No poseo Evangelion, ni Dragon Ball Z (para mas informacion sobre esta negacion, leer negaciones anteriores XD)  
**

**Tecnicas  
**_Carta  
_Normal

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Capitulo Especial #1:**

**La Desesperación de Vivir en un Futuro Infernal.**

**--**

"_Por la culpa de dos androides nuestro futuro se convirtió en un deplorable infierno."_

**Trunks.**

**--**

_Han pasado dos años desde que comencé a vivir esta pesadilla. Llegue a este mundo con las intenciones de salvarlo, pero pese a todo mi entrenamiento y mi esfuerzo no logre salvar a este mundo. Falle y con ello perdí a todas las personas que me importaron: Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke y Asuka. Aunque en realidad fue todo el mundo al que perdí. Ya que el terror más grande de la humanidad se produjo. El Tercer Impacto._

_Para comenzar con el relato les diré quien soy, Shinji Ikari. A partir de los cuatro años me entrenaron humanos de otra dimensión, soy fuerte y me enseñaron grandes técnicas y habilidades, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Cuando tenia cuatro años de edad, mi madre Yui Ikari fue absorbida por una especie de monstruo gigante, en ese entonces no sabia lo que era, se llama EVA, o Evangelion, unidad 01 específicamente. Luego de la supuesta muerte de mi madre, a la semana siguiente mi padre Gendo Ikari me abandono donde mis tíos, lamentablemente no fui bien recibido._

_Un día mientras lloraba llego un ser de otro universo, era un Supremo Kaio Sama o supervisor de los universos, me dijo que iba a ocurrir una gran desgracia en un futuro y que era mi deber detenerlos, entonces me fui durante diez años._

_Los Ángeles, los supuestos enviados del Dios para castigarnos por nuestros pecados, se suponía que ellos realizarían el tercer impacto. Nunca sospeche que un humano lo realizaría, lo pero es que ese humano fue mi padre._

_A medida que el tiempo pasaba los Ángeles se hacían mas y mas fuertes, pero siempre logramos derrotarlos. Al principio era solo yo y la unidad 01, después de un tiempo lograron reparar la unidad 00, y junto a ella la primera elegida, Rei Ayanami. Una joven extraña, su pelo azul claro y ojos color rojo. Había algo en ella que se me hacia familiar y no lo supe hasta mucho después. Rei tenía la cara de mi madre, Ristuko finalmente revelo que era un clon con la mitad de material genético de mi madre, Yui Ikari y la otra parte era de Ángel, Lilith._

_Uniéndose a la batalla en contra de nuestros enemigos, esto hizo la tarea mucho mas fácil, pero había algo con lo que no contaba, la llegada de un nuevo EVA y de un nuevo piloto._

_Asuka Langley Soryu era su nombre. De catorce años de edad, hermosa, una pelirroja alemana, con una actitud y orgullo que harían que Vegeta quedara en ridículo. Eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi. Orgullosa de pilotar la unidad 02, tenia unas capacidades de pilotaje sorprendentes, lamentablemente era una persona que no podría compartir la gloria._

_Por otro lado la encontraba divertida y fuerte. Eso fue lo que mas me llamo la atención de ella, nunca retrocedía. Siempre fue frontal hacia mí._

_A mi sorpresa llego otro Evangelion, y su era nada menos y nada mas que mi mejor amigo Toji Suzuhara. Lamentablemente su unidad fue contaminada por uno de esos horribles monstruos. Asuka y Rei fueron derrotadas, y tuve que detenerlo yo, a un horrible precio. Toji perdió un brazo y una pierna._

_Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo paso rápidamente y también la cantidad de Ángeles que derrotamos creció. Luego de mucho tiempo de estar batallando algo horrible paso. Asuka quedo en un coma profundo, un Ángel ataco su mente sin piedad, revivió los peores momentos de su vida. Ya que estaba indispuesta trajeron al quinto niño, Kaoru Nagisa. De inmediato descubrí que algo estaba mal con ese niño, y no me equivoque, era un Ángel, y como todo enemigo, tuve que derrotarlo._

_Solo un día paso de este suceso y atacaron NERV. Al parecer ese era el ultimo Ángel, pero alguien divulgo al gobierno que NERV estaba intentando realizar el tercer impacto, yo me enfrente a los soldados intentando proteger la base, cosa que fue bastante fácil, mientras esto pasaba enviaron a Asuka dentro de su EVA para que estuviera mas segura, afortunadamente en ese momento despertó, y comenzaron a atacar unas unidades en serie. Cortaron el cable umbilical de Asuka, peleo valientemente pero no fue suficiente y no logre llegar a tiempo, cuando logre derrotar a ese ejercito y me subí a mi EVA, en el campo de batalla se encontraba la unidad 02, totalmente atravesada por copias de la lanza de loginus._

_Me enfurecí totalmente, y usando el __**Kaioken**__ en enfrente a esas bestias inhumanas, fue una larga batalla pero las derrote, lamentablemente ese fue mi mas grande error, mi padre aprovechó mi distracción para que el pudiera realizar el tercer impacto a su manera._

_De toda las personas, el fue el ultimo de quien sospeche, nunca supe sus razones para realizar este terrible acto en contra de la humanidad. Sin notarlo apareció una figura humana dentro de mi EVA, era Asuka, o eso es lo que creí en un principio, estaba totalmente desnuda dándome su mano. En ese momento lo supe, me había enamorado de ella perdidamente, y allí estaba ella, invitándome a estar con ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí aceptar su invitación, supe que no era ella. Era algo con la forma de Asuka, pero no era su Ki. Utilice mi Ki para lanzar un escudo de Ki y protegerme de lo que sea que fuera esa ilusión. Es gracioso, los Ángeles pueden destruir fácilmente los escudos AT, pero no pueden atravesar una barrera de Ki. Aunque ahora lamento haber hecho eso._

_Luego de que ella desapareciera, todas las presencias del mundo desaparecieron, Salí de mi EVA para investigar que pasaba, solo encontré charcos de LCL en todos lados, y un gran mar de LCL. Investigue los archivos de NERV y descubrí lo que sucedió, el plan de SEELE, el de mi padre, la infame instrumentalización humana._

_Ya era tarde, todo el mundo quedo en el impacto, menos yo, intente usar mi __**Tele Transportación**__ para poder escapar de esa horrible dimensión, pero al parecer el Tercer Impacto distorsionó las dimensiones, debe ser por eso que el Supremo Kaio Sama me dijo que solo podría volver si lograba mi misión._

_Llevo dos años sobreviviendo solo gracias a los champiñones de ermitaño, la tierra es infértil, casi no hay agua potable. Intente cultivar pero por alguna razón el tercer impacto borro toda la vida animal y vegetal. Me acabo de comer el último champiñón, lo que significa que me quedan diez días de vida. _

_Logre entrar a MAGI de NERV, encontré archivos de Gendo y de SEELE sobre su plan de complementación humana, se los dejo junto a esta carta, para que sepan la verdad de lo que paso. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día los humanos volverán a la tierra. Para eso les dejo esto, no cometan los mismos errores que ellos._

_Ahora mi única esperanza es esa, y que pueda ir al otro mundo, me gustara volverme a encontrar con Kaio Sama, y espero poder encontrarme con Asuka. Como extraño esos hermosos ojos._

_Bueno, espero que tengan buena suerte para los que estén leyendo esto. _

_Shinji Ikari – Son Shinji._

--

En una tierra totalmente árida se encuentra una extraña estructura esférica de color blanco y una gran franja negra, donde dice "Capsule 5" en grandes letras de color blanco. En su interior se encuentra un esqueleto sentado en el piso, contra su espalda se encuentra una hermosa espada, lleva puesto un traje naranja de artes marciales, un gran reloj y unos audífonos, y en su regazo se encuentra una carta y una ocarina.

Esta es la historia de un futuro que pudo ser por la culpa de la avaricia de unos hombres. Es la historia del ultimo humano sobreviviente en el planeta tierra. Su nombre Son Shinji.

Fin.

* * *

**Reviews!!! por favor!!! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. (para los que no leyeron arriba, NO ES EL FINAL, ES UN FUTURO ALTERNATIVO, el siguiente sera normal)**


	8. Capitulo 6: Inexpresiva

**Nota del Autor: **

**Ya lo se, me tarde mas de lo esperado, pero aqui esta el capitulo 6. Me tarde porque me puse a escribir algunos especiales siguientes, me vinieron unas ideas, claro que aun no los publicare, apareceran cada Wow... 39 Reviews!!! y solo fue un especial, aunque me enviaron muchas amenazas de muerte en el caso de que fuera el final (broma) pero aun asi me alegra que les gustara. **

**No se confundan en este capitulo, no es un Shinji/Rei, simplemente quise hacerla participar un poco mas a la pobre de Rei. Ademas ya se viene la llegada de Asuka, ¡Proximo capitulo!!!  
**

**ahora respuestas de Reviews:**

**Shinigaby14: Shinji no es un sayajin, es 100% humano, por lo tanto tiene las hormonas normales (para un adolecente) que sepa controlarlas es otra cosa, aun asi va a ver momentos romanticos, pero... aun falta para eso... ademas hay que pensar de que es un artista marcial y como la definicion lo dice (segun dragon ball) las artes marciales son la union perfecta y en harmonia entre mente, cuerpo y alma. Shinji sabe controlar sus emociones. y las tiene bien en claro. **

**ErikSmoke91: buena idea, de hecho ya lo habia pensado, pero el punto de vista de Asuka sera en otro especial mas adelante (no en el siguiente, ese ya lo tengo pensado para otro personaje) ademas en el espcial que quiero hace de Asuka le dara una conclusion feliz al futuro alterno, ¿en verdad crees que voy a dejar a ese probre Shinji desesperado?**

**genesis: suerte que me di la molestia de poner el mensaje en varias partes, si no... no me salvo.**

**Berto: para ver que pasa al final de evangelion solo nos queda esperar. estan haciendo las 4 peliculas de evangelion y ahi van a exponer al tercer impacto. asi que hay que ser pacientes.**

**Arcangel Guerrero: de nuevo dandole un Review a cada capitulo, muchas gracias. siempre me causo gracia satan, aunque me daba mas rabia, tenia unas ganas de que krillin lo masacrara!!! jejeje.**

**dj trance evolution: los especiales van a ser siempre en primera persona.**

**ALUCARD: cuarta vez!!!! dios mio!!! tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar este fanfic!!**

**Negacion: no poseo Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni Dragon Ball Z (aunque poseo una tarta, ¿ayuda en algo? NOO)  
**

**Tecnicas  
**_"Pensamientos, Telepatia"  
_"charla"  
_Flash Back_

Capitulo 6: Inexpresiva

_"Siempre pensé eso de mi... No, se me obligó a pensar de esa manera. Y entonces entendí... Que lo más doloroso que hay en esta vida es que nadie te necesite"._

**Haku.**

Era un día bastante diferente de lo normal, Ritsuko fue de visita a la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari invitada por Misato, quien para la mala suerte de Shinji se ofreció a cocinar. Claro que hasta entonces eran desconocidas la falta de habilidad de cocinera de Misato para Shinji.

"no puede ser" dijo Shinji volviendo del baño luego de intentar comer lo que le dio Misato, "creo que hay una ley en contra de usar armas químicas en hogares." Mientras pensaba. "_ni Goku aceptaría comer esto._"

"¿Qué intentas decir?" regaño Misato.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" agrego Ritsuko sarcásticamente. "la próxima vez, invítame si solo cocina Shinji, quiero probar su comida."

"es muy bueno" elogio Misato a su joven compañero.

"Shinji, antes que se me olvide ¿podrías darle la nueva tarjeta de identificación a Rei? Olvide dársela ayer antes de irme de NERV. Puedes pasar a dejársela cuando vayas rumbo a NERV hoy"

"claro Srta. Ritsuko" dijo cortésmente mientras recibía la tarjeta, al tenerla en su mano se quedo viendo la foto de Rei, suceso que no paso desapercibido a Misato.

"ahora tienes una escusa para ir a visitarla, Rei es muy linda" dijo en un tono que Shinji ya había escuchado muchas veces.

"no es eso" contesto tranquilamente Shinji, ignorando la insinuación el tono de voz de Misato. "es que me parece familiar, siento que la he visto antes y no se donde."

--

Shinji se dirigió al departamento de Rei, donde Ritsuko le había dicho, noto que la parte de afuera estaba bastante gastada, lo que le indicaba que el departamento era bastante antiguo. Esperando que adentro estuviera mejor, Shinji se dirigió al interior al numero del departamento que le habían indicado. Al llegar noto extrañamente que muchas cartas se encontraban en el buzón que se encontraba en la parte de debajo de la puerta.

Golpeo la puerta varias veces sin resultado alguno. Esperando un pequeño periodo de tiempo a que alguien abriera decidió abrir ya que se encontraba abierta.

"¿Rei? Responde, sin lo haces voy a entrar" ya abriendo la puerta por completo, se saco sus zapatos en la entrada, se sorprendió que todo el lugar estaba totalmente descuidad y desaseado. "¿Rei?"

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente sucia. Papeles en el piso, también varios vendajes con sangre, la cama deshecha, las paredes totalmente sucias, era bastante sorprendente que una adolescente viviera en un departamento en tal estado.

Curioso Shinji se dirigió a un pequeño mueble con varios cajones. En la parte de arriba de encontraban unos medicamentos, pero le llamo la atención unos anteojos quebrados, lo extraño de ellos además de que estuvieran quebrados, eran de hombre.

"me pregunto de quien serán" se dijo a si mismo mientras los tomaba, antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos sintió una presencia en el cuarto, al darse la vuelta, aun con los anteojos en sus manos, se encontró con Rei casi totalmente desnuda, salvo por una toalla que se encontraba colgando sobre sus hombros que lograban cubrir sus "dotes". "r-Rei" dijo Shinji totalmente Rojo, ni todo el entrenamiento de concentración, ni de control de sentimiento pudo prepararlo para este momento. "l-lamento haber entrado, pero no respondías y la…" antes de que pudiera seguir con su oración de disculpa Rei vino rápidamente y le quito los anteojos bruscamente. Cuando iba de vuelta Rei se tropezó con el pie de Shinji, antes de que pudiera caer, velozmente Shinji la tomo en sus brazos.

"_esa cara la vi en algún lado, ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar?_" pensó Shinji mientras la miraba directamente a la cara, debido a la cercanía. Rápidamente Shinji ayudo a Rei a levantarse. "Ritsuko me envío a entregar tu nueva tarjeta de identificación" explico Shinji mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero rápidamente noto que Rei ya se encontraba vestida, saliendo del departamento rumbo a NERV. Confundido Shinji la siguió.

Llegando a la entrada de las instalaciones de NERV Rei paso su tarjeta de identificación sin lograr abrir la puerta. Shinji se acerco y paso la tarjeta de Rei por la cerradura, luego se la paso a la muchacha. "te dije que esta es tu nueva tarjeta, Ritsuko me envío para entregártela."

Sin previo aviso, Rei le quito la tarjeta de sus manos y entro a las instalaciones de NERV, aun confuso por la rara actitud de la piloto, Shinji volvió a seguirla. Una vez adentro bajaron silenciosamente por las escaleras mecánicas, el cual fue interrumpido por Shinji.

"¿no estas asustada?" pregunto el joven tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

"escuche que tuviste problemas en la primera activación de la unidad 00" respondió Shinji sin poder convencerse de la extraña forma de actuar de la muchacha. "_no pensé que existiera gente con una actitud sin sentimientos, es muy extraño_" pensó el joven, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rei.

"¿no confías en la tecnología de tu padre?" volvió a preguntar la voz con inexistencia de emociones.

"por supuesto que no" contesto rápidamente Shinji. Rei se dio vuelta y se acerco a Shinji, rápidamente le intento dar una bofetada, con lo cual Shinji respondió de la misma manera como lo hizo con Toji. "_¿Por qué todas personas que conozco me quieren golpear? Debe respetar bastante al comandante._" Sin decir nada más Rei siguió su camino.

--

Shinji se dirigió a ver la prueba de la unidad 00, en ese momento se encontró a Misato quien también la estaba viendo. No diciendo alguna palabra se paro junto a la mujer y miro por la ventana donde se encontraba la unidad de Rei. En ese momento sintió una presencia poderosa dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"un Ángel" susurro Shinji.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Misato, no entendiendo lo que dijo el joven presente.

"un Ángel se dirige hacia nosotros" dijo Shinji alarmado.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"puedo…" antes de que Shinji pudiera explicar sonaron las alarmas de la base.

"luego me explicas" Misato dijo intentando ocultar sus sorpresa por el acierto de Shinji.

--

Suspendieron la prueba de Rei, pero aun así había sido un total éxito. Mostraron la imagen del nuevo enemigo. Era una especie rombo gigante, de inmediato alistaron a la unidad 01 para el lanzamiento. Cuando la lanzaron se dieron cuenta de algo extraño en los monitores, esto también lo sintió Shinji.

"esta concentrando y aumentando su energía" grito Maya, lamentablemente su advertencia no fue lo suficientemente rápida para que el equipo cancelara el lanzamiento de la unidad 01, esta ya se encontraba en la superficie. Un enorme láser de energía concentrada fue disparado desde el enemigo hacia la unidad 01, todos pensaron que había impactado en contra de ella, pero para el alivio de todos, se trataba de una imagen diferida de la unidad 01. Shinji se logro mover antes de que impactara.

En el momento en el que Shinji se movió otro láser se dirigió de inmediato a su nueva posición. Rápidamente Shinji creo otras 5 ilusiones, el monstruo ataco a cada una de ellas velozmente.

"no me da tiempo para contraatacarlo" dijo Shinji. "su defensa es grandiosa." Esto lo dijo en tono sorprendido.

"estamos para derrotar al Ángel, no para alabarlo" contradijo Misato enojada.

"¡no puedo acercarme!" grito Shinji logrando esquivar difícilmente los rayos de energía. "_no puedo hacer la tele transportación, nunca la he intentado desde el EVA, además de que ese estupido cable umbilical me molesta_" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe directo del láser sobre el pecho de la armadura del EVA. "ARGG" se quejo Shinji mientras intentaba salir del golpe del láser.

Luego de mucho intentar logro salir, lamentablemente el EVA estaba muy dañado. "Shinji, busca un punto de acceso a la base, no creo que puedas seguir luchando en esa condición."

"s-si Misato" dijo difícilmente Shinji mientras encontraba una entrada de EVA para la base, afortunadamente Shinji había logrado salir del rango de ataque del láser.

--

"¿Cuál es el estado del piloto?" pregunto Misato preocupada mientras movían al ahora inconciente piloto en una camilla rumbo al hospital de NERV.

"tiene algunas heridas de gravedad, pero mas que nada tiene una gran tensión nerviosa debido al dolor ejercido por el ataque del Ángel." Explico Ritsuko mientras iban a gran velocidad por los pasillos del complejo de NERV.

"m-Misato… pásame…" intento decir Shinji, quien había logrado despertar, pero de inmediato la mujer lo silencio.

"no hables, ahorra tu fuerza." Trato de tranquilizar al piloto.

"n-no… necesito que me… des mi p-pantalón… urgente… p-por favor." Dijo Shinji con una mirada suplicante.

"ya te lo traigo" dijo algo extrañada por la petición del piloto.

--

Mientras tanto en la sala de mando de NERV disponían a atacar al Ángel, gracias a eso descubrieron la potencia increíble del campo AT del enemigo. En cuanto una unidad de ataque se disponía a lanzar un misil en contra del objetivo, esta lo destruía de inmediato. Solo un láser de larga distancia logro impactar, pero no pudo atravesar el escudo AT.

"necesitaríamos un arma de gran potencia" dijo Ritsuko.

En ese momento el enemigo se posiciono sobre la base de NERV, de la parte de abajo saco una especie de taladro, comenzado a excavar para llegar a la base.

--

Misato entro al cuarto de recuperación donde se encontraba Shinji, aun estaba dudosa de la petición de su acompañante, por un momento pensó que el estrés mental lo había afectado de alguna manera.

Shinji se encontraba despierto, noto a la mujer entrar al cuarto, de inmediato logro abrir por dentro la cámara de recuperación. "puedes p-pasarme… el pantalón" extendiendo la mano para recibirlo, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña semilla. Misato estaba a punto de cuestionar lo que iba a hacer el dañado piloto, pero Shinji le gano a la palabra de Misato y se lo trago. En un momento, la cara lastimada de Shinji fue reemplazada por una alegre, los rasguños que tenia desaparecieron, al igual que todas las demás heridas. Se sentó rápidamente y dio un brinco dejando a una Misato totalmente sorprendida y asustada.

"c-como…" tanta fue la impresión que no pudo seguir con la oración.

"se llaman semillas del ermitaño, permite recuperar a alguien completamente sin importar los daños que tenga la persona, ¡amo estas semillas!" grito mientras se estiraba y hacia unos calentamientos y unas flexiones.

"¿de donde sacaste eso?" pregunto aun sorprendida.

"fue un regalo de despedida de uno de mis maestros" respondió honestamente. "¿saben el punto débil del Ángel?" pregunto Shinji, mientras la mujer presente regresaba ya un poco a la normalidad.

"mientras iba camino a buscar tus pantalones me informaron que las armas convencionales no funcionan en el Ángel, se necesitaría un arma de gran poder para atravesar ese campo AT." Explico Misato.

"entonces puedo vencerlo" dijo Shinji tranquilamente.

"¿y de donde vas a sacar un arma de tanto poder?" pregunto un tanto sospechosa de la actitud del joven piloto.

"tengo una técnica que puede servir."

"¿te refieres a la que usaste la primera vez que enfrentaste a un Ángel?"

"no, lo mas probable es que no pueda penetrar el campo, ya que es muy ancha y eso puede hacer que la refleje fácilmente, de la que hablo es mucho mas poderosa que esa, consiste en concentrar gran cantidad de energía en la punta de estos dos dedos" mientras se los mostraba. "pero lo malo es que requiere de tiempo reunir esa cantidad de energía."

"¿de cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando?"

"de 10 segundos."

"entonces no hay problema, la unidad 01 estará lista dentro de 6 horas, entonces prepararemos el ataque" contesto ahora la aliviada mujer.

"_me pregunto como será pelear en contra de un Ángel sin el EVA 01_" esto ultimo lo pensó Shinji mientras Misato salía de la habitación para informar el plan a sus superiores.

--

Luego de que varios doctores quedaran asombrados por la recuperación de Shinji, y de aceptar lo que decían los diagnósticos logro salir de la enfermería. Una vez que le entregaran la ropa completa se dirigió donde los vestidores de hombres, el único lugar tranquilo donde podría meditar sin ser perturbado, ya que debido a la tensión nerviosa ejercida por el EVA aun estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Se puso cruzado de piernas, respiro a fondo, llenando sus pulmones y luego exhaló todo el aire. Realizo el entrenamiento que le había indicado Mr. Popo y Piccolo, en ese entonces le parecía ridículo o imposible. Mantener su mente en blanco, ahora le era bastante fácil realizarlo, incluso lo encontraba relajante.

Así pasaron varias horas, luego de sentirse más relajado comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Los nuevos amigos que había hecho, la escuela, NERV. Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

"_Por lo menos va todo bien con esos dos_" pensó mientras soltaba una risa.

--

_En una montaña en las cercanías a Tokio-3 se encontraban tres muchachos, dos de ellos poniéndole mucha intención al tercero._

"_todo comenzó hace diez años, yo era apenas un niño de cuatro años de edad totalmente solo. De la nada apareció en frente de mi un sujeto que me dijo que el me iba a llevar a una familia, ya que mi padre me había abandonado. Yo algo dudoso acepte."_

"_las personas a las cuales me presento eran todas expertas en artes marciales, una de ellas se llamaba Goku, el me entreno junto a sus amigos. En total considero a seis maestros: Krillin, Roshi, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan y Goku. Este ultimo lo considero mi padre, ya que el fue quien me crío. Cada una de estas personas me pusieron distintos tipos de entrenamientos cada uno mas difícil que el anterior. Este entrenamiento duro durante diez años, es decir hasta el momento en el que el Comandante de NERV me llamo." Explico Shinji a los otros dos presentes._

"_es increíble" dijo Toji. "por eso esquivaste mi golpe tan fácilmente."_

"_suerte que no lo provocaste mas" se burlo Kensuke, luego de esto los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír._

--

"_Tal vez algún día aproximo les cuente toda le historia._" Volvió a pensar Shinji, antes de que pudiera seguir Misato lo interrumpió llamándolo por los altavoces.

"Shinji Ikari, preséntate en las jaulas de los EVA's" llamo Misato.

--

"¿crees que sea prudente enviar de esa manera a los pilotos, no tienen armas para atacar, además de que no estamos si las habilidades del tercer niño son confiables" cuestiono Fuyutsuki las decisiones de Gendo.

"para eso quiero que se enfrente al nuevo mensajero, si quiero saber si es una amenaza para el panorama, necesito ver las habilidades de Shinji en el campo de batalla."

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Por supuesto, además tengo sospechas de que el tercer niño estará a nuestro favor." Esto último lo dijo Gendo mientras ajustaba sus guantes blancos.

"¿Cuál es la situación de la unidad 02?" pregunto cambiando el tema el anciano presente.

"están preparando para enviar la unidad 02 junto con el piloto hacia nosotros, ya no tienen dudas de que el centro del ataque es Tokio-3"

"entonces me retiro" se despidió Fuyutsuki mientras salía de la oficina de Gendo. "_es tu propio hijo Gendo, para todos somos herramientas. ¿En verdad crees que Yui te dejara estar a su lado luego de lo que le has hecho a su hijo? Ni si quiera yo puedo perdonarme, y no creo que Yui me perdone. Aun así de verdad lo lamento._" Esto pensaba mientras iba por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de comando central. "Al menos veo que Shinji esta sano" susurro finalmente, mientras veía al piloto nombrado pasar corriendo con su plug-suit rumbo a las jaulas de los EVA's, para luego dar un suspiro.

--

"el comandante aprobó el plan, Rei estará con un escudo para cubrirte si es necesario, los dejaremos a una distancia prudente para que el Ángel no los detecte, desde allí podrás disparar, ¿necesitas alguna mira o aditamento? No importa, igual el EVA tiene uno integrado."

"no te preocupes, se apuntar bastante bien" respondió Shinji tratando de calmarla.

"no se si lo sabes pero el enemigo esta actualmente excavando hacia nosotros. Estará llegando aproximadamente en una hora, la misión será dentro de 10 minutos, no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

--

"las unidades deberían estar llegando en cualquier momento" dijo un joven con lentes mientras revisaba su computadora. "desde aquí enviaran un ataque en contra de nuestro enemigo."

"¿estas seguro de esto Kensuke?" pregunto el deportista no tan seguro de la fuente de información de su amigo.

"claro que esto seguro" en ese momento, como si hubieran escuchado sus palabras el cerro comenzó a moverse, incluyendo todos los árboles.

"los árboles se están moviendo" dijo Toji, en ese momento salieron las unidades 00 y 01.

"que te dije, mira allí esta la unidad de Shinji." Dijo Kensuke totalmente entusiasmado luego de mover sus gafas enfocando lo que veía. "también esta la unidad 00"

"¡vamos Shinji! ¡Tu puedes!" grito Toji animando a su amigo.

--

Una vez movilizadas las unidades EVA's 00 y 01 a la localización del ataque, Rei y Shinji se encontraban junto a sus unidades esperando el momento del inicio de la operación.

"¿Por qué pilotas Rei?" pregunto Shinji curioso.

"es mi nexo." Respondió simplemente con su voz habitual sin emociones.

"¿con el comandante?" volvió a preguntar.

"con las personas, ¿Por qué pilotas tu Ikari?" pregunto Rei esta vez.

"para proteger a las personas y al mundo, no quiero que los demás sufran, y mientras yo tenga la fuerza, los defenderé."

En ese momento sonó una alarma, era la señal. El momento del ataque había llegado. Rápidamente se subieron a sus unidades esperando las órdenes de Misato.

--

"Rei, Shinji ¿Están listos para iniciar el ataque?" pregunto Misato por el comunicador.

"Si" dijeron ambos a la vez.

"¡entonces comencemos!" grito Misato.

Levantándose Shinji se dirigió a un lugar oculto por los cerros donde podía ver al objetivo, comenzó a concentrarse. Movió los dedos de la unidad 01 a su frente. Todos en las sala de mando estaban atentos.

"Energía saliendo del piloto, se dirige hacia la unidad 01" anuncio Maya. En los dedos de la unidad 01 salían unos truenos, cada vez concentrándose más y más energía.

"Esto es increíble, esta energía se esta concentrando en los dedos del EVA y es mucha" esta vez fue Makoto quien lo dijo. Ahora los truenos habían dejado de salir, comenzó a crecer el brillo en la punta de los dedos.

"ahora el poder es equivalente 10 minas N2, y va en aumento" dijo Ritsuko. "15 minas N2…" este conteo fue interrumpido por Maya.

"se detecta patrón de energía en el Ángel, se esta preparando para atacar a la unidad 01" dijo la joven nerviosa.

"solo unos segundos mas" dijo Shinji desde el EVA. "listo…" movió sus dedos ahora totalmente brillantes en contra del Ángel. "**¡Makankosappo!**" en ese momento el Ángel también ataco, los rayos fueron tan potentes que cuando se rozaron se distorsionaron, fallando ambos ataque. "¡rayos!" grito Shinji enojado, entonces comenzó a cargar energía de nuevo.

"el enemigo esta listo para atacar de nuevo" anuncio Maya.

"¡no lo lograra!" grito Ritsuko.

El Ángel ataco de nuevo mientras Shinji aun concentraba su energía, pero antes de que el láser le llegara, Rei con el escudo se interpuso.

"¿Qué hacer Rei?" grito Shinji sorprendido y asustado por la intercepción de compañera piloto.

"yo te cubriré, tu solo termina el ataque" dijo Rei con dificultad.

"el escudo no aguatara mucho" dijo Misato. "apúrate Shinji"

"listo, ¡desvía esto!" grito Shinji mientras volvía a señalar al Ángel. "**¡Makankosappo!**" el rayo salio en dirección al ángel, pasando junto al que atacaba a Rei, Impacto contra el escudo AT del enemigo y traspaso como si fuera mantequilla, de la misma forma que con el cuerpo del Ángel.

Al terminar el destellos, Shinji salio de su EVA, dirigiéndose a la ahora expulsada capsula de la unidad 00, con un ataque de Ki voló la puerta de la capsula, preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

"¿Rei te encuentras bien?" pregunto mientras veía a la muchacha con los ojos cerrados. Entonces los abrió viendo al piloto.

"si me encuentro bien."

"no me vuelvas a asustar así." Regaño Shinji.

"pero soy reemplazable, no hay razón para preocuparse." Dijo Rei en su habitual voz monótona.

"¡no digas eso! ¡Ninguna persona es reemplazable! ¡no hables de ti como si fueras una estupida herramienta! ¡Eres persona antes que todo!" esto lo dijo con notable cólera.

"¿Por qué estas gritando de esa manera, Piloto Ikari?" pregunto Rei de nuevo con el tono monótono.

"estoy enojado por la forma en que te tratas a ti misma" esto lo dijo con una voz mas tranquila.

"¿son sentimientos? No se como expresarlos"

"si estas triste debes llorar, si estas enojado debes enojarte, si estas alegre debes reír, pero tampoco debes dejar que te dominen, ya que puedes hacer cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir si te dejas controlar por el odio y el enfado." Explico Shinji para que Rei le pudiera entender.

"¿Cuándo debo hacer eso?" volvió a preguntar.

"tu lo sabrás." Respondió Shinji ahora con una sonrisa.

"¿y como debo sentirme ahora?" volvió a preguntar.

"¿por que no pruebas sonriendo?" diciendo esto Rei le mostró una apacible y sincera sonrisa, cosa que aturdió un poco a Shinji, pensó que la había visto en algún lado. "_¿pero donde?_".

--

En la base de NERV de la sección de Alemania una pelirroja escuchaba que habían recibido órdenes de llevar la unidad 02 junto a su piloto a Japón, Tokio-3. Esto por un lado enojo a la pelirroja ya que no quería dejar el país, pero por otro lado lo vio como una oportunidad, un desafío.

"prepárense, Asuka Langley Soryu va en camino, y reconocerán mi grandeza. En especial tu, Tercer Niño."

Continuara…

**Frase de siempre!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**


	9. Capitulo 7: Rojo

**Nota del Autor:**

**Me tarde, me tarde, lo se, pero ya esta finalmente un nuevo capitulo (Me estas asustando Genesis XD). Este mes se me viene pesado, puede que no actualice hasta diciembre, ya que se me viene una prueba muntantemente importante (Si son chilenos y de 18 años, saben a lo que me refiero). Por eso este capitulo se vino EXTRA grande (mi capitulo mas largo escrito hasta ahora, talvez no sea mucho para algunos, pero para mi es bastante) 6,656 palabras sin contar las notas del autor (osea yo). Mas de 50 Reviws!!!! 5 veces 10!!! dos veces 25!!! Es increible, si sigue asi tendre 100 Reviews para el capitulo 16!!! HAAAAAAA!!!!! muchas gracias a todos mis lectores!!!!**

**Actualmente estoy editando capitulos anteriores, solo agregandoles la musica de fondo, SoundTracks o OST, como quieran llamarles. Ya me baje la de Evangelion y ya tenia la de Dragon ball/Z, asi que voy a combinar las dos bandas sonoras para darles un buen espectaculo (no es necesario, solo que en el caso de que alguien sea tan vicioso como yo y tiene las canciones, lo podra mas en ambientacion, asi que NO ES NECESARIO QUE SE LAS BAJEN PARA LEER ESTO)  
**

**Ahora con la seccion, respondiendo Reviews o tambien llamado "como molestar al autor". (es broma, me encantan los Reviws, NO DEJEN DE ENVIAR!!)**

**Genesis: ya calmate, aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo "No especial". por lo tanto, si leiste las notas del autor pasadas sabes lo que significa (tu y muchas otras personas) ASUKA LLEGO!!!**

**orochi: faltan dos capitulos para responder a eso. asi que solo espera. Ademas estoy pensando en darle mas participacion a cuatro personajes: Goku, Piccolo, Maron y ******. (estan siendo pensados aun ya que uno de ellos cambiara mucho la trama de Evangelion, si les dijera quien es el ultimo perdera la gracia, estoy pensandolo mucho si meterlo o no, solo dire que no todos son buenos jejeje)  
**

**HopeBreaker: siempre me agrado el personaje de Fuyutsuki, es el maestro de Yui, por lo tanto creo que deberia ser bastante mas cercano a Shinji. Creo que siempre le tuvo un gran cariño a Yui, incluso mas que Gendo.**

**fenryl: estoy de parte de las criticas constructivas, aqui te va mi respuesta. Veras, este Shinji no es obviamente el de Evangelion, ya que la influencia de Goku y sus amigos es marcadora. Shinji tubo toda clase de entrenamientos que lo hicieron mas fuere, tanto mentalmente como fisicamente, ya no es el chico endeble, debilucho con miedo de acercarse a las personas (Toma eso dilima del erizo), hasta ahora lo hemos conocido supreficialmente. los de las agujas y la forma de ser de goku es "Superficial". lo de prodigio en las artes marciales obviamente se lo agregue yo, pero tuve un fundamento para ello. Si te das cuenta recien al incio de la serie de Evangelion, Shinji es llamado para ser piloto, lo que significa que no entreno durante toda su vida, si te das cuenta realiza enormes avances en su sincronizacion durante la serie, te imaginas como hubiera sido si lo entrenan desde la misma edad que Asuka, diria que estaria pasando el 100%. el otro fundamento fue si el Shinji iniciara el modo Berseker inconientemente (no su madre) significaria que tiene un enorme poder que no puede controlar. Ahora que pasa si le agregamos la logica de dragon ball, seria mas o menos como Gohan al acceder a Super Sayajin Fase 2 (cuando se enfrento a Cell) era un persona totalmente difente con un poder asombroso, o el otro ejemplo que te podria dar sobre eso seria la transformacion Oozaru (mono gigante). ¿que pasa cuando a lo poderoso e incontrolable le das control?, pasan cosas como el Super Sayajin Fase 4 o Ultimate Gohan (cuando el supremo Kaiosama de hace 8 generaciones le hizo el entrenamiento para sacar su potencial oculto). a eso me referia con el potencial que Goku veia en Shinji, era la habilidad Berseker pulida, ensayada y prefeccionada. Ahora respecto a Rei Ayanami, mi opinion de ser "hermanastra" es porque se supone que una persona es una mezcla de dos personas, osea dos ADN diferentes, a mi opinion eso fue lo que hicieron con Rei, pusieron dos secuencias de ADN diferentes, una parte de Yui Ikari y otra parte de Lilith. lo que dio como resultado Rei. Creo que esas fueron todas mis razones, me alegra que sigas leyendo el Fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo en capitulos futuros.**

**n!: Lo note, sera corregido, muchas gracias, si notan otro error me avisan jejeje. XD**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Suena interesante tu idea, Asuka vs. Maron mmm...los celos son un arma poderosa, pero tambien un cliche muy grande. lo pensare bastante. gracias por la idea.**

**ALUCARD: lo he estado pensando desde hace tiempo (ya sabia lo del manga), podria ser una posiblidad, seria "interesante" matar a Toji, ademas me da un motivo para usar las esferas del dragon XD. cosa que no he mencionado para nada, pero no me agrada mucho infiltrar tando en el mundo de Evangelion. Lo pensare, gracias por la idea.  
**

**klasnic: (ahora somos colegas de foro XD) no todos los capitulos seran con ataques de ángeles, solo hasta el siguiente capitulo seran ataques consecutivos. del que sigue al siguiente, tendran un respiro de Ángeles por el momento.**

**Le Cuack: la espera por fin termino. Asuka a continuacion.**

**ShiniGaby14: leer respuesta de Le Cuack.**

**Berto: siempre pense el capitulo anterior con el ataque de piccolo. ahora respecto a lo de Shadow. por supuesto que es el mejor, sonic no le llega ni a los talones, solo el puede usar el chaos control sin ninguna chaos emerald.**

**dj trance evotulion: me alegra que te gustara, aqui va la continuacion. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo desde el primer cap (fuiste el primer review, muchas gracias por eso).**

**Negacion: No poseo Dragon ball Z, ni Neo Genesis Evangelion, ni sus respectivos SoundTracks, OST o musica de fondo.**

**Tecnicas  
**"_Telepatia, pensamientos"  
Flash Back  
_"charla, murmuros"  
**Musica** (Proximamente)

* * *

Capitulo 7: Rojo.

_Muchacho te fue confiada la vida tres personas que para ti eran insustituibles, pero no fuiste capaz de protegerlas. Con esas manos has conocido el peso de las muertes de los hombres, pero el peso de las vidas que te fueron confiadas no es comparable en absoluto y tendrás que cargar con todo ello, aprendiendo a sostenerte y a amparar a las personas para que puedan sobrevivir y proteger aquello que es importante._

**Seijüro Hiko.**

Shinji como siempre despertaba temprano, salía de su dormitorio y entrenaba unos 45 minutos, luego regresaba, hacia el desayuno para tres: el mismo, Misato y Pen-Pen. Hasta ese momento llego la normalidad de la mañana. Habitualmente Misato abriría la puerta corrediza y aparecería usando paños menores, con una mirada de total falta de sueño, iría al refrigerador y tomaría su habitual cerveza mañanera, pero hoy paso lo que Shinji nunca espero. Se abrió la puerta corrediza y apareció una Misato Katsuragi totalmente arreglada, con el uniforme de oficial de NERV.

"Debo salir hoy, y no llegare en aproximadamente dos días." Explico Misato, notando la cara sorprendida de Shinji y de Pen-Pen. "están enviando la unidad 02 de Alemania y debo custodiar ese envío, que incluye a la piloto"

"¿el nuevo piloto es ella?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido por la nueva información. "Es espero que no sea tan apagada como Ayanami". Al decir esto Misato suprimió una risa.

"ya la veras, dentro de dos días tengo que regresar para ordenar unos asuntos en NERV, luego como ya van a estar cerca de las costas de puedes acompañarme." Invito Misato.

"suena bien, entonces nos veremos en dos días." Dijo mientras tomaba una tostada, Misato se dirigía a la puerta.

"puedes invitar a tus amigos" diciendo esto salio por la puerta. "cuida bien a Pen-Pen".

"_no quiero pensar en lo que va a decir Kensuke,_" dio un suspiro,"_lo bueno es que hoy tengo pruebas de sincronización, así que no tengo que ir a la escuela, y lo llamare hoy junto con Toji._" Terminando su desayuno, se despidió de Pen-Pen y salio con sus audífonos puestos rumbo a NERV. "_será un día tranquilo._"

--

Shinji se fue a pie a los cuarteles de NERV, siempre a paso lento, tenia bastante tiempo para llegar. Entro a la base, cambio su ropa por su Plug Suit y se dirigió a lugar de las pruebas sincronización.

"como te sientes" pregunto la Dra. Akagi por el canal de comunicación.

"bien, nada extraño." Contesto honesto Shinji.

Diciendo esto Ritsuko cerro la comunicación, se encontraba junto a Gendo y el personal de NERV analizando la prueba y sus resultados.

"es increíble" dijo la doctora. "su sincronización aun esta en el 100%, ningún piloto había tenido esta habilidad."

"Akagi, prepara pruebas para ver el estado físico del piloto." Ordeno Gendo, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su oficina.

"si señor."

--

"Shinji, te vamos a hacer unas pruebas para ver tu condición física" le aviso a un Shinji recién bañado, y aun algo asqueado por el LCL. "preséntate a la área de entrenamiento de NERV.

"¿hay área de entrenamiento?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, tenemos que entrenar a nuestro personal en combate, si quieres tu puedes ir a entrenar allí también, tenemos mas de doce instructores expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"suena interesante"

"en tu casillero hay ropa deportiva, vístete y ve al área de entrenamiento" finalizo Ritsuko la conversación dejando al piloto solo.

"_a puesto a que mi padre ordeno esas pruebas para ver de lo que soy capaz, veamos que resultados le doy_" pensó Shinji mientras volvía a dirigirse a los vestidores.

--

El gimnasio de NERV era bastante completo, cualquier persona normal se sorprendería al ver todos los aparatos de entrenamiento, lamentablemente Shinji no se sorprendió, de hecho lo encontró aburrido. Al entrar volvió a ver a la Dra. Akagi, le presento a un instructor, quien le iba realizar las pruebas. Saliendo de la habitación, Ritsuko se dirigió a la oficina de Gendo, quien estaba observando las pruebas por una cámara instalada en el gimnasio.

"comencemos muchacho" indico el instructor. "comienza a correr en la caminadora" Shinji sin protestar se dirigió al aparato, comenzando a correr a un nivel básico, notando la facilidad del chico, el instructor aumento la velocidad esperando lograr cansar a Shinji, pero a su sorpresa este siguió corriendo, volvió a subir la velocidad y seguía corriendo. Le habían puesto unos monitores especiales a Shinji para revisar su ritmo cardiaco, puso y actividad de los músculos, en general el cuerpo.

En la oficina de Gendo, estaban ambos sorprendidos, a pesar de que Gendo lo sabía disimular bastante bien. Akagi no podía creer lo que sus monitores captaban, la respiración no aumentaba su ritmo, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, y pese a los incrementos de velocidad su cuerpo no mostraba señales de esfuerzo alguno.

El instructor volvió a incrementar la velocidad del aparato, y espero unos 30 minutos, para ver si lograba cansar al muchacho, pero esto nunca sucedió.

"lleva mas de 15 minutos corriendo a velocidad máxima, y aun su ritmo cardiaco no aumenta, su respiración y pulso sigue siendo relajado. Es como si estuviera de pie sin moverse, no puede ser normal." Dijo Ritsuko, por medio de un transmisor se comunico con el instructor. "cambia las pruebas, ahora comienza con sentadillas."

"si doctora" respondió el sorprendido hombre. Luego de cortar la comunicación el hombre le ordeno parar a Shinji y comenzar sentadillas por 5 minutos. Sin protestar el joven obedeció, dando el mismo resultado que antes, ningún esfuerzo muscular, ni cambio en el ritmo cardiaco. Entonces le pidió que realizara más sentadillas por 15 minutos. Para sorpresa de Gendo, Ritsuko y el ahora trastornado instructor de nuevo no mostró señales de cansancio.

Nuevamente el supervisor de Shinji recibió otra orden. "ahora vas a levantar pesas, veamos cuanto puedes levantar". Nuevamente los tres observadores quedaron en choque, no podían creer que levantara esas pesas tan fácilmente. Por ultimo decidieron hacer una prueba de defensa personal.

"veamos que puedes hacer contra mi" dijo confiado el instructor. "también enseño defensa personal, soy cinta negra octavo dan." Alardeo el sujeto. Tristemente para el y para su orgullo, la pelea no duro mas de 3 segundos, se dirigió hacia Shinji tratando de darle un golpe que esquivo fácilmente, luego le dio un solo golpe en el estomago y quedo inconciente. Ritsuko y Gendo estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que derroto al pobre instructor. Se suponía que el era el combatiente mas experto de todas las instalaciones de NERV, le había enseñado a combatir a la mayoría de los oficiales, y ahora se encontraba derrotado en las manos de un niño de catorce años.

"creo que se terminaron las pruebas, y se me fue toda la mañana" se quejo Shinji saliendo del gimnasio. Poniendo sus audífonos se dirigió a los camerinos para luego ir al departamento. En el camino se escuchaba al piloto cantando. "Chala… head chala….".

--

Misato finalmente llego a la fragata "Sobre el Arco Iris". Su trabajo era escoltarla hasta que llegara a los límites de la frontera marítima de Japón, una vez allí tendría que volver a tierra para llenar unos papeles personalmente, ya que debían ser firmados a mano, esto realmente la molesto. Pero realmente era necesario ya que estaban transportando nada menos y nada más que La Unidad Evangelio 02.

"dos mil años de tecnología y debo hacer las cosas manualmente". Murmuraba enojada mientras se bajaba del helicóptero notando a una joven bastante familiar. "Tiempo si verte, haz crecido bastante".

"y no solo eso" decía la muchacha con notable ego en su voz. "mi figura también se ha complementado"

"Sin duda no haz cambiado nada en tu forma de ser, Asuka" dijo con una cara notablemente molesta por la actitud de la joven. "deberías ser mas humilde como el tercer niño, el no anda alardeando sobre sus victorias."

"¿Tercer Niño?" dijo Asuka alarmada. "¿donde esta ese remedo de piloto? Necesito preguntarle que aditamento uso su Evangelion para poder hacer esa cosa que llamo **Final Kame Hame Ha**".

"¿Final que? ¿Aditamento?" pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho Misato. "debes referirte al ataque que uso para derrotar al primer Ángel en que ataco en Tokio-3" luego de pensarlo un momento se percato de algo extraño. "a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes el nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"yo he visto la pelea grabada mas de 10 veces, debo conocer a mi rival para derrotarlo." Volvió a alardear.

"me refiero a ¿Quién te mostró el video?" dijo confundida Misato, aunque alguna parte en su interior le dijo que no debió preguntar.

"Kaji obviamente" dijo Asuka como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

"¿k-k-Kaji?" tartamudeo el nombre varias veces antes de poder decirlo correctamente.

"el mismo" respondió una voz a espaldas de Misato. "tiempo sin verte Katsuragi"

"Sabia que no debí venir, algo en el aire me daba mala espina, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?" dijo enojada.

"me enviaron para la custodia del piloto y del la unidad 02" contesto Kaji confiadamente.

"veo que no les basta con tener a una persona custodiando" dijo Misato enojada. "si no fuera por las pruebas de sincronización hubiera arrastrado a Shinji a este infierno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho mas apacible".

"¿no vino el tercer niño? Es una lastima" dijo Kaji sonando realmente decepcionado. "quería conocer al joven piloto que derroto a tres Ángeles seguidos sin previo entrenamiento".

"es imposible que eso suceda, debe ser suerte" dijo Asuka notablemente molesta.

"claro que no es suerte, por lo que me ha dicho, el entreno artes marciales desde muy joven, Ritsuko me dijo que hoy iban a probar su condición física, confío en que aprobó todas las expectativas."

"¿desde muy joven? Yo entrene desde los seis años" dijo Asuka como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque muy internamente estaba sorprendida. "lo encontrare y lo derrotare, ya verán lo grandiosa que soy."

"_por lo que veo, Shinji va a tener un gran problema por aquí_." Penso Misato, luego de tomar un breve suspiro contesto. "Cuando vaya a tierra firme mañana lo traeré, así podrán conocerse". Se detuvo a pensar nuevamente. "_aunque debería salir de este lugar lo antes posible._"

--

"Ryouji Kaji trae el cargamento" dijo Fuyutsuki parado junto a Gendo en la oficina de este mismo. "¿cree que sea seguro traerlo de esta manera? Un Ángel podría atacar".

"por eso es que lo enviaros junto con la unidad 02, seria mas fácil de esa manera" respondió fríamente Gendo. "cambiando el tema, supongo que sabes los resultados de las pruebas del tercer elegido".

"no, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la Dra. Akagi sobre eso, ¿Cuáles fueron?" pregunto con un notable tono de curiosidad en su voz.

"su condición física es excepcional, debido a las habilidades, fuerzas y agilidad que presenta es extraño que no tenga una gran masa muscular, en cambio según lo visto no posee grandes cantidades de esta, examinamos su cuerpo durante las pruebas de sincronización, su sangre es normal, perfectamente humano." Explico Gendo sonando un tanto decepcionado.

"eso entierra mas el misterio de Shinji Ikari, no concuerda con su estado de animo, con su físico, ¿estas seguro de que es el?"

"si, su sangre es la de el, todo el cambio se debe al método de crianza y medio al que estuvo expuesto, y por lo que he visto hasta ahora tengo la confianza en que Shinji no dejara de pilotar, ya que posee sus propias razones para hacerlo, su forma de ser es bastante conveniente para el panorama."

"sabes, por lo que he visto de Shinji hasta ahora, diría que es la copia viva de Yui, tiene la misma mirada." ante este comentario de Fuyutsuki, se pudo notar que Gendo quedo un poco mas pálido. "_me alegra que haya sido así, al menos tengo el consuelo de que gran parte de Yui esta con nosotros, y es mas satisfactorio el que no se parezca a ti, Gendo_". Mientras pensaba esto, Fuyutsuki ocultaba una sonrisa.

--

"¡increíble!" grito un chico con gafas desde un helicóptero. "la fragata sobre el arco iris, ¿te mencione lo genial que es tener un amigo piloto? Gracias Shinji."

"por millonésima vez, de nada, deberías agradecerle a Misato, ella fue quien me dijo que los invitara"

"¿de verdad? Muchas gracias Srta. Misato" contesto Toji acomodándose su gorra.

"no hay de que chicos, lo menos que podía hacer era conseguirles una cita" respondió Misato alegre al par de jóvenes, reacción que no se hizo esperar de parte de Toji.

"¿c-cita? ¡Jamás lavare esta gorra!" grito alegre el deportista.

La vista era imponente, alrededor de diez naves militares, todas ellas porta aviones. Kensuke estaba maravillado, era el mejor día de su vida. Claro que Toji no podía entender este fanatismo de su amigo cuatro ojos.

"¿Qué tiene de grandiosas unas naves? solo míralas, no se como es posible que sigan flotando, son unas antigüedades pre-impacto". Dijo Toji sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"creo que no debiste hacer eso Toji" susurro Shinji, esperando la reacción de Kensuke.

"¿antigüedades? Sobrevivieron al segundo impacto, son el mejor ejemplo de ingeniería humana" se detiene un momento para luego dirigirse a Misato. "Luego de los EVA`s por supuesto".

El helicóptero finalmente aterriza en uno de los portaaviones, luego de que por fin abrieran las puertas, Shinji es el primero en salir mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. Aunque por dentro tenia una sensación extraña que estaba desde ese día en la mañana.

--

_En la base de operaciones de NERV, esa misma mañana, Shinji se encontraba en los vestidores pensando en una extraña sensación que le atormentaba desde que despertó._

"_Esto es extraño, algo grande va a pasar hoy. ¿Será un Ángel? Voy a estar lejos de la unidad 01, pero el nuevo piloto estará allí, talvez pueda ayudarla." Sin decir mas Shinji programo su reloj para que cuando apretara el botón de cambiar ropa, apareciera su Plug Suit. Sin decir mas Shinji se retira de la habitación, dirigiéndose donde se supone que debe esperar a Misato, Toji y Kensuke._

--

"¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta alrededor? Necesito estirar mis piernas" pregunto Shinji mientras se doblaba.

"claro, no te alejes mucho" respondió la mujer.

Diciendo esto, Shinji pasó através de una enorme cantidad de soldados presentes, descubriendo un lugar que estaba en la orilla del barco bastante abandonado. Se apoyo en el barandal mirando el gran y ancho mar, mientras se disponía a concentrarse en las extrañas presencias que sentía en ese momento.

"_es una presencia de un Ángel, pero es bastante pequeña, solo la puedo sentir gracias a la gran cantidad de maldad que emite, al principio pensé que se trataba de la Unidad 02, pero tiene una presencia parecida a la Unidad 01. ¿Qué significara esto? ¿será un Ángel en desarrollo? Solo me queda estar alerta._"

--

Entretanto Toji y Kensuke bajaban del helicóptero, este primero algo torpemente, dejando caer su gorra debido al fuerte viento que pasaba por el lugar. Sin dudarlo y aun muy torpe por estar adormecido lo siguió, mientras Kensuke no le prestaba atención, tenia cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer, o que filmar. Uno de sus sueños final se hacia realidad, obviamente lo disfrutaba al máximo. Torpemente y algo avergonzada Misato los seguía.

Toji siguió su gorro hasta que este llego a una pierna, lamentablemente para el joven, esta piso su gorra. Muy difícilmente logro sacar el gorro del pie extranjero. Alejándose mientras se ponía su gorra, quedando junto a Kensuke y Misato, el trío noto a la poseedora de aquella pierna. Una joven pelirroja, era notablemente hermosa, tenía un hermoso vestido amarillo. Sin aviso previo una gran ventisca hizo que el vestido de la pelirroja se levantara, mostrando sus "tributos" a ambos jóvenes y a la capitán.

Por supuesto, la acción de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar. Una poderosa cacheta le llego al par de jóvenes confusos.

"dime Misato, ¿Cuál es el tercer niño? Espero que no sea uno de estos dos, seria una total decepción."

"¡momento!" grito Toji enojado. "a que se debe la cachetada".

"el precio del espectáculo, una ganga ¿no creen?" dijo notablemente orgullosa.

"no lo creo, guarda el cambio" contesto furioso Toji mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón mostrándole sus "atributos" a la pelirroja. Nuevamente la reacción de esta joven no se espero, otra poderosa cachetada golpeo a Toji.

"atrevido" dijo enojada, luego se calmo un poco. "suelta la información Misato, ¿Quién de este par de idiotas es El Tercer Niño?

"¡aquí estoy!" anuncio una voz a espaldas de Asuka, esta inmediatamente se volteo para ver quien respondía. Notando a un joven que parecía ser de su misma edad y misma estatura. "mucho gusto" dijo el joven reverenciándose ante Asuka. "Soy Shinji Ikari, El Tercer Niño, Piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 01". Se presento bastante alegre el joven.

A sorpresa de Shinji, lo primero que hizo la muchacha, fue darle una cachetada, o por lo menos es lo que intento, realizando la acción que uso en Toji y en Rei anteriormente, esquivo la cachetada de la pelirroja fácilmente.

"¿Por qué todas las personas que conozco me quieren golpear?" dijo Shinji algo enojado. "primero Toji, luego Rei, ahora tu, ¿es que me vieron con cara de saco de entrenamiento?"

"quédate quieto, este es el precio por mirar a escondidas pervertido" contesto la joven intentando golpear a Shinji nuevamente.

"¿mirar a escondidas?" Pregunto Shinji confundido para agregar. "acabo de llegar" se defendió Shinji mientras volvía a esquivar la cachetada. "además dudo que puedas golpearme con esa velocidad"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" grito Asuka notablemente enfadada por el comentario de Shinji. "solo quédate quieto y veraz, lo peligrosa que puedo ser" esta vez Asuka intento darle un golpe, Shinji obviamente dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el golpe, esta escena se repitió varias veces.

"Asuka ¿quieres dejar de intentar matar a Shinji? Shinji, ¿quieres dejar de provocar a Asuka a matarte?" dijo Misato algo decepcionada por el primer encuentro de los pilotos. Shinji y Asuka de inmediato pararon a la petición de Misato. "Bien, ahora que están mas calmados, Shinji ella es…" lamentablemente para Misato, la joven la interrumpió.

"puedo presentarme sola. Soy la gran Asuka Langley Soryu, Piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 02" dijo con gran énfasis en las palabras piloto, y con un gran orgullo. "tu ciertamente, no eres lo que espere, solamente eres una patética escusa de piloto." Examinando a Shinji con la mirada.

"lo que sea" dijo Shinji sin darle importancia a las palabras de la joven.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Toji y Kensuke, impresionados por la forma de hablar de Asuka sobre su gran estimado amigo piloto. El primero responder fue Toji. "Shinji es un gran piloto, gracias a el estamos vivos"

"así es, sus combates fueron increíbles." Agrego Kensuke.

"fue pura suerte" dijo Asuka.

"ya dejen de pelear" Misato tratando de aligerar la tensión entre los jóvenes.

"veo que regresaste Katsuragi" dijo otra voz desde una puerta cercana al buque de guerra. "y cumpliste tu palabra, trajiste al tercer niño."

"¡Kaji!" dijo Asuka con un notable tono de "Colegiala Enamorada", mientra iba corriendo hacia el hombre colgándose en su brazo.

--

Las seis personas pasaron dentro de la nave pasando por un ascensor. En el los seis quedaron muy apretados. Bastante enojadas se encontraban Asuka y Misato.

"¡no hagas nada pervertido!" gritaron a la vez. Misato le grito a Kaji obviamente, mientras que Asuka le grito a Toji.

"no estoy haciendo nada" se defendieron el par de hombres mientras el ascensor se movía a una planta mas baja.

--

Los dos adultos y los cuatro jóvenes se encofraban sentados en una gran mesa. Kaji se encontraba en una esquina, a su lado se encontraba Asuka, y en frente Misato. Shinji se encontraba al otro lado de Asuka, mientras Toji y Kensuke estaban enfrente de Asuka y Shinji.

"Shinji, tengo entendido que vives donde Katsuragi, dime. ¿Aun es tan ardiente en la cama?" pregunto desvergonzadamente Kaji al piloto EVA. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Asuka, Toji, Kensuke y Misato quedaron con la boca abierta y los brazos paralizados de la impresión de la pregunta.

"si se refiere a que aun ronca como morsa haciendo gárgaras con navajas, entonces si" con lo cual Misato se cayo de la silla por la respuesta, y Kaji comenzó a reírse sin parar, pero Shinji continuo hablando. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"¿no lo sabes? Shinji Ikari, eres toda una leyenda fuera de los cuarteles, el joven que se enfrento a tres Ángeles solo, y los derroto, sin entrenamiento previo" dijo Kaji alabando al joven piloto. Con lo cual Shinji, puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, rascándosela.

"no fue gran cosa" dijo Shinji apenado. "solo puse todo mi empeño, además en el ultimo Rei me ayudo."

"pero aun así, lograste grandes hazañas, eso no se debe menos preciar".

--

Ahora los seis se habían se parado. Kaji y Asuka se encontraban en un lugar elevado. Kaji se encontraba apoyado contra el barandal, mientras Asuka se mecía adelante y atrás con sus brazos.

"¿Qué piensas del Tercer Niño?" pregunto Kaji curioso.

"es un idiota, aunque pudo ser peor" dijo con notable desprecio en su voz. Kaji levanto una ceja y le respondió a la orgullosa pelirroja.

"¿Sabias que su porcentaje de sincronización es del 100%?" al decir esto, Asuka casi se cae del barandal.

"¿100%?" repitió incrédula.

--

Shinji se encontraba hablando con Toji y Kensuke, pero su armoniosa conversación fue interrumpida por un flash rojo que tomo a Shinji del brazo llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

"sígueme, Tercer Niño" dijo Asuka llevando de la muñeca a Shinji, dejando a Toji y Kensuke confundidos.

La pelirroja arrastro al confundido piloto por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un telón gigante. Asuka paso por debajo junto a Shinji mostrándole lo que se encontraba de bajo de ese gran telón.

"te presento a la grandiosa Unidad 02" dijo Asuka con notable orgullo en su voz. Viendo la expresión del tercer niño, cosa que realmente espero. Shinji estaba sin palabras, realmente sorprendido por el nuevo Evangelion.

"Rojo" era la única palabra que se le venia a la mente. Era del mismo porte de su Evangelion, lo que le sorprendió mas era su color. "es como su piloto" dijo ya regresando en si.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Asuka confundida.

"es rojo, como su piloto, no solo te representa en el color de tu pelo, si no que también se refleja en tu actitud" dijo suprimiendo una risa.

"¿Qué insinúas?" dijo bastante molesta.

"nada, olvídalo" respondió tratando de no seguir enojando a la pelirroja. "se ve bastante imponente" trato de cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Por supuesto, las Unidades 00 y 01 son unidades de prueba, por eso es que pilotos mediocres como tu pueden sincronizar tan fácil con ellos, este en cambio es el primer Evangelion creado para la batalla, es el arma suprema". Esto lo dijo con bastante orgullo. "dime, ¿Cuál es el aditamento que le permite a tu EVA lanzar esos ataques?" pregunto Asuka muy curiosa.

"¿aditamento?" repitió Shinji confundido.

"si, ya sabes, el aparato que te permitió usar esa cosa a la que llamaste **Final Kame Hame Ha**" agrego Asuka un tanto enojada.

"incluso sabes el nombre del ataque" dijo Shinji sorprendido.

"pero claro que lo se, estudie tu batalla detenidamente, tengo que saber cuales son las fortalezas de mi rival para derrotarlo, así que suéltalo. ¿Cuál es el aditamento? En cuanto llegue a Tokio-3 voy a pedir que lo instalen en mi EVA?

"no es un aditamento" explico Shinji. "cualquier persona con el debido entrenamiento en artes marciales lo puede realizar"

"¿insinúas que no se artes marciales?" dijo Asuka enfadada. "para tu información me entrenaron los mejores profesores desde los seis años" agrego totalmente furiosa.

"no digo que no sepas artes marciales, no fuiste instruida adecuadamente, si quieres yo…"

En ese momento, Shinji no pudo seguir hablando. Algo lo detuvo, una nueva presencia muy poderosa se acercaba a su ubicación. El joven piloto se quedo callado concentrándose en la posición del nuevo enemigo.

"¿Qué pasa Tercero?" dijo engreídamente Asuka. "¿acaso el miedo te paralizo?"

"Un Ángel" susurró Shinji alertado.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Asuka confundida, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Shinji salio corriendo rumbo a la orilla del barco. Claro que Asuka lo siguió.

"¿Dónde estas?" se dijo Shinji en voz baja, claro que la pelirroja lo escucho. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un barco exploto.

"Un Ángel" dijo Asuka sorprendida por la explosión.

"gracias por decir lo obvio" dijo Shinji notando el comentario de su nueva compañera piloto. "debemos hacer algo".

"perfecto, esta es la oportunidad, vamos Tercero, te mostrare un verdadero espectáculo"

--

"un Ángel" dijo Misato notando la explosión del un par de barcos cercanos, quien se encontraba junto a Toji y Kensuke en la cabina del almirante.

"¡entonces hay que ir a buscar a Shinji para decirle!" grito Toji preparándose para ir corriendo a buscarlo.

"el ya lo sabe" anuncio Misato.

--

_Misato y Shinji estaban en unas montañas, era un hermoso atardecer, y la vista era nada menos y nada más que Tokio-3. Misato había invitado al joven piloto para ver la puesta de sol luego del tercer ataque de Ángel en Tokio-3._

"_ahora me puedes decir, ¿Cómo supiste que venia un Ángel?" pregunto Misato curiosa, recordando la reacción de Shinji de esa mañana._

"_sabes, cada persona, cada forma de vida, planta, humano, y también los Ángeles poseen energía, la que usamos inconcientemente para vivir. Cada movimiento, cada respiro, cada pensamiento, cada latido de corazón, incluso las plantas al hacer fotosíntesis o cualquier acción de las células genera energía. A mi me entrenaron para sentir esa energía, aunque mis maestros la llamaban Ki. Cada forma de vida tiene un Ki, también la poseen los Evangelions y los Ángeles, se puede sentir su naturaleza, en el caso de los humanos, si tienen buenas intenciones o malas, con los Ángeles sucede lo mismo, aunque su Ki es enorme, despiden una enorme maldad." Se explico Shinji._

"_también me enseñaron a usarlo, las técnicas que use para derrotar a los Ángeles anteriores son posibles gracias a la manipulación del Ki." Agrego Shinji._

"_¿significa que tengo un Ki?" susurro Misato tratando de ordenar la información recibida de parte de Shinji._

"_así es, tu Ki despide buenas intenciones, significa que eres una persona de buen corazón" contesto Shinji alegre, pero Shinji cambio su cara rápidamente. "me encantaría decir lo mismo sobre mi padre"._

"_¿Tu padre?" repitió Misato confusa._

"_despide una enorme maldad, no confíes en el"_

--

Shinji y Asuka se encontraban en unos pasillos, sin aviso previo Asuka se adelanto a su compañero piloto.

"me voy a cambiar, no espíes" ordeno Asuka bajando un nivel en la escalera, dejando a Shinji en la parte superior de la escalera. Se escucho el sonido de presurización del Plug Suit, finalmente Asuka se asomo hacia arriba.

"es hora de movernos Tercero" aviso la pelirroja. A sorpresa de la pelirroja, Shinji se había puesto un Plug Suit blanco con azul. Esa no era la única sorpresa, este traje hacia que el cuerpo del Tercer Niño se notara un poco mejor, cosa que no paso desapercibida a la pelirroja. "_creo que no es tan escuálido como pensé_". Pensó por un momento para luego sacudir su cabeza evitando esos pensamientos.

Shinji pasaba por la misma situación, el traje de color rojo que Asuka usaba dejaba una mejor vista a los atributos de la muchacha, aunque el joven piloto pudo ignorar esto rápidamente. "tienes razón, vamos a tu unidad"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que pilotearas conmigo?" desafío la pelirroja.

"porque mi unidad no esta aquí, y no pienso quedarme observando mientras peleas contra esa cosa, aunque no necesites mi ayuda para derrotarlo, nunca esta demás". Dijo Shinji sin retroceder.

"Lo que sea, solo no me estorbes".

Luego de seguir corriendo por los corredores llegaron a la parte necesaria para poder subirse a la Unidad 02. Entraron a la cabina, Asuka se iba a sentar, pero con un rápido movimiento Shinji se sentó primero.

"¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?" casi grito Asuka al notar al piloto sentado en su silla de comando del EVA.

"no pienso quedarme parado viendo como haces todo" respondió Shinji. Sin decir nada mas, Asuka se sentó delante de Shinji, entre sus piernas, que estaban separadas. "_es extraño, tengo la sensación de una presencia en esta cabina, junto a nosotros, pero es diferente a la de mi EVA, ¿Qué será?_" pensaba Shinji extrañado con la presencia.

"pobre que hagas algo pervertido, o no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas ocultar de mi"

"calma, tu eres la que esta pensando en todo eso, mi objetivo es ayudarte a derrotar al Ángel, por ultimo tu aun tienes los conectores A-10, por lo tanto a ti te obedece"

"eso lo se Baka" finalizo la conversación Asuka, sin perder mas tiempo la joven piloto comenzó a activar los sistemas por voz, pero desafortunadamente le lanzaba un error. "¿error en la interfaz?" luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta del problema. "Baka, piensa el alemán". Ordeno enojada.

"Hi Führer" dijo rápidamente Shinji

"¡Baka!" grito Asuka enojada, luego de este breve incidente cambio la interfaz a lenguaje Japonés. Sin más que decir comenzó a moverse la Unidad Evangelion 02, alertando a todos los presentes, en especial a Misato y sus amigos.

"Asuka ¿eres tu?" pregunto Misato por el comunicador de la nave.

"si, voy a enseñarles como se debe eliminar un Ángel eficientemente" dijo con su típica actitud engreída.

"Shinji ¿estas con ella?".

"presente y listo" contesto alegre el joven piloto.

--

Misado estaba viendo por la ventana este acontecimiento, esperando lo mejor, pero otra situación le llamo más la atención. Un sujeto familiar estaba en un Jet, con un piloto, pidiendo permiso para despegar.

"¿Kaji?" pregunto Misato confundida, al ver a su ex-novio subirse a ese avión.

"lo lamento Katsuragi, debo hacer una entrega" grito desde la cabina mientras se ponía el casco, rápidamente el avión se encendió y despego.

"cobarde" susurro totalmente indignada y decepcionada Misato.

--

El Evangelion 02 se puso de pie buscando al Ángel, lo localizaron en otra nave, ágilmente fue saltando de barco en barco hasta llegar al mas cercano al enemigo.

"tenemos que usar el cable de energía" dijo Shinji, notando que se les acababa la energía.

"ya lo se Baka, no tienes por que recordármelo" realizando la sugerencia de Shinji, Asuka inserto el cable de energía sobre la espalda de su unidad. "ahí viene"

El Ángel se dirigía rápidamente debajo del agua con las intenciones de atacar, tomo velocidad y dio un gran salto para atacar al EVA. Claro que para este punto Asuka ya lo había notado, el salto del enemigo fue tan grande que quedo sobre el EVA, sin pensarlo dos veces el EVA 02 le dio un ponente golpe en el estomago, mandándolo de vuelta al agua.

"lo mas probable es que no vuelva a salir del agua" sugirió Shinji. "_de verdad que es buena en esto, ni Ayanami se mueve tan ágil_" pensó Shinji, sorprendido internamente por la ultima acción de Asuka.

"ya lo se Baka" dijo enfurecida Asuka.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer entonces?" pregunto Shinji.

"seguirlo al agua obviamente" contesto rápidamente la muchacha, pero antes de que su compañero pudiera responder, la unidad 02 dio un salto y entro al agua.

"no tenemos el equipo necesario para movernos debajo del agua" dijo Shinji notando la imprudente acción de Asuka.

"siempre hay una primera vez para todo" contesto engreídamente.

Notando la nueva situación de la unidad 02, el Ángel se dirigió inmediatamente en contra su oponente. Rápidamente la unidad roja saco su cuchillo progresivo para detener el impacto de la criatura. Usando el cuchillo, antes de que el Ángel los mordiera, enterró el cuchillo aun lado del oponente, pero para su mala suerte no lograron ocasionar mucho daño. Al mismo tiempo el cuchillo progresivo se soltó por acción del Ángel. De inmediato el Ángel se alejo para contraatacar.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Shinji.

"tu eres el gran tercer niño ¿no? ¿Por que no piensas en algo tu?" respondió enfadada Asuka, tratando de encubrir con eso su error.

"tengo una idea" dijo rápidamente Shinji. "haz que nos intente morder, ósea que abra la boca, quédate a un costado entre los dientes" contesto Shinji notando que el Ángel ya regresaba.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" por si no lo habías notado ya no tenemos el cuchillo progresivo" dijo Asuka.

"solo hazme caso" repitió Shinji.

Sin hacerse esperar el Ángel fue directo a morderlos, realizando el plan de Shinji, Asuka dejo que la mordiera, esquivando los dientes, la unidad 02 se puso aun costado de la boca, poniendo los brazos para afirmar la mandíbula de arriba y las piernas para afirmar la mandíbula de abajo. Asuka puso sus manos en los controles, ejerciendo fuerza para evitar que se cerraran los dientes. Notando esto Shinji de inmediato la ayudo, acercándose a los controles puso sus manos junto a las de ella.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo pervertido?" pregunto Asuka enfadada y sonrojada, notando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Shinji al estar sentado detrás de ella quedo presionando junto a su espalda, al igual que sus brazos.

"necesitas ayuda, no vas a aguantar tu sola" dijo Shinji sin notar la extraña posición en que se encontraban ahora. Logrando un esfuerzo entre los dos lograron abrir completamente la mandíbula del Ángel, dejando mostrar la parte interna del enemigo.

"ya abrimos la mandíbula. ¿Cuál es nuestro plan Sherlock? ¿Qué nos trague?" dijo sarcásticamente Asuka.

"ahora necesito que dejes afirmar la mandíbula con el brazo derecho" dijo Shinji tratando de explicar su plan, lamentablemente no pudo explicarlo completo por la interrupción de un sonido a sus espaldas. El cable umbilical se había soltado dejándolos con cinco minutos de energía de respaldo.

"genial, ahora si nos va a comer" agrego rápidamente Asuka.

"todavía no termino de explicar, necesito que dejes el brazo derecho libre, lo extiendas con la palma abierta hacia dentro del Ángel."

"¿estas loco? Con un solo brazo no aguantare" replico Asuka, pero fue interrumpida por Shinji.

"no te soltare, solo hazme caso, entre los dos lo lograremos" dijo Shinji tratando de despreocupar a la pelirroja.

"Entonces que así sea" Asuka obedeció el plan de Shinji, dejando ir con su brazo y mano derecha soltó la mandíbula, de inmediato se sintió la presión adicional en el brazo opuesto, casi de inmediato Asuka sintió que Shinji ejerció mas fuerza en el. Ahora un poco menos preocupada, pero aun con dificultad extendió el brazo hacia dentro del Ángel, abriendo la palma de la mano.

"ahora necesito que te calmes, vas a sentir una especie de calor o una sensación extraña recorrer tu cuerpo y tu mano. No vayas a cerrar la mano del EVA, ni a mover el brazo." Explico Shinji.

"¿Qué planeas hacer pervertido?" dijo Asuka, antes de que pudiera replicar, la mano derecha de Shinji que estaba a un lado de la de Asuka en la palanca del brazo de derecho del EVA se movió sobre la de la muchacha, en ese momento una sensación extraña paso através de ella y que se repitió en todo su cuerpo. En ese momento una extraña esfera de energía de color azul se formo en la palma de la unidad 02, iba creciendo mas y mas. Tambien la muchacha alemana gano un gran sonrojo por la extraña sensación, era calida, y por alguna extraña razón le daba tranquilidad.

"**¡Big Bang Attack!**" la esfera de energía llego a su punto máximo y la lanzo dentro del cuerpo de Ángel causando una gran explosión interna, que obviamente lo desintegro completamente.

--

Finalmente regresaron con cierta dificultad al barco. Triunfante bajo la escalera Asuka, pasando junto a Toji y Kensuke que la miraban enfadados. Entonces vieron a Shinji bajar desde el fondo de la escalera.

"buen trabajo" dijo Kensuke alegre.

"bonito traje, te queda bastante bien, la ultima vez no pudimos verte bien con el" dijo Toji codeándolo en las costillas.

"se le llama Plug Suit, es necesario para pilotar el EVA, no me gusta demasiado, al ser presurizado, me aprieta en la entrepierna." Se quejo Shinji mientras pensaba. "_el pequeño Ki maligno desapareció_".

--

Al día siguiente en la escuela se encontraban Toji, Kensuke y Shinji hablando sobre los acontecimientos de ayer, cerca de sus pupitres.

"te compadezco amigo, vas a tener que soportar a esa chica todos los días que vayas a NERV, será muy hermosa, pero tiene un genio horrible." Dijo Kensuke con notable lastima en su voz.

"todo un demonio" agrego Toji, completamente de acuerdo con el comentario de su amigo.

"vamos, no era tan mala, tal vez si era algo engreída…" en ese momento Toji lo interrumpió.

"y egocéntrica" comenzó su amigo

"de mal genio" siguió Kensuke

"pomposa" volvió a agregar Toji.

"si, talvez sea todo eso, pero he conocido a personas peores" dijo Shinji. "_no creo que sea peor que Vegeta, de hecho, espero no sea peor que Vegeta_".

"no me digas que te enamoraste de la demonio" dijo Kensuke asombrado y con notable miedo.

"seria una traición a la fraternidad" agrego Toji.

"¿fraternidad?" su conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de una persona al salón, quien escribía su nombre en el pizarrón.

"no puede ser" dijo asustado Kensuke.

"esto no puede estar pasando" agrego el deportista en un tono de desesperación mayor que el de su amigo.

"mucho gusto, soy Asuka Langley Soryu" dijo la pelirroja presentándose ante el salón.

--

"¡Esto es increíble!" dijo Ritsuko, mientras miraba los datos obtenidos durante la batalla en contra el reciente Ángel.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Misato, quien se encontraba recién llegando al laboratorio de las instalaciones de NERV.

"el nivel de sincronización de Shinji y Asuka es increíble" explico la doctora. "se supone que son dos mentes, por lo tanto debería reducirse grandemente el nivel de sincronización en los pilotos."

"si, ¿y?" dijo Misato sin entender a donde llevaba el punto de Ritsuko.

"la única manera de que obtuvieran una sincronización tan alta, seria que ambos estuvieran pensando lo mismo, en el mismo instante." Se explico Ritsuko.

--

"Así que este es" dijo Kaji, ante dos hombres, en una gran oficina. Se encontraban en el escritorio de Gendo Ikari, sobre el una maleta que contenía algo muy importante, la razón principal por la que habían enviado a Kaji a Japón.

"si, este es Adam, el primer Ángel" contesto Gendo mirando al Ángel en etapa embrionaria.

Continuara…

* * *

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!**


	10. Capitulo 8: Pasos al unísono

**Notas del Autor: **

**Damas y Caballeros; Niños y Niñas; Primates Machos y Hembras que posiblemente esten leyendo esto desde una sociedad secreta de Primates super inteligentes. Aqui les traigo soprendentemente el capitulo 8. Luego de estar muy ocupado por las pruebas logre tener dos tardes libres, este es le resultado de dos tardes libres, asi que disfrutenlo. Este puede ser el ultimo capitulo que publique hasta ENERO, ya que dos dias despues de la prueba me voy de vacaciones y no regresare hasta el dos de enero. Debido a eso este capitulo me quedo ultra largo, mi capitulo mas largo hasta ahora (en el anterior dije lo mismo pero, este es casi el doble que de el anterior). ¿me quedo ASuka muy fuera de cartacter en este capitulo? Trate de hacerla lo mas parecido posible.**

**Tengo unas pequeñas cosas que aclarar:**

**Los champiñones de ermitaño y las semillas del ermitaño son muy diferentes. los chapiñones se los da el maestro Karin (o Korin en España, no estoy muy seguro) a Goku la primera vez que sube a la torre, cuando se enfrentaba a Tao Pai Pai (General Tao) y las semillas se las da Karin a Goku cuando es llevado por Jajirobe, cuando Goku fue derrotado por Piccolo. Los chapiñones te permiten vivir por 10 dias sin comer, en cambio las semillas te recuperan de cualquier herida y cansacio fisico, salvo enfermedades.**

**Las canciones (las que Shinji canta o estan almacenadas en el reloj) usadas aqui son: (en orden de aparicion)****  
Super Survivor: Tema del juego Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3  
Hitori Janai: Primer Ending de Dragon Ball GT  
**

**Ahora son 62 Reviews!!! muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, significa mucho para mi, de verdad, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura que comenzo en mi mente como un Shinji usando el Kaioken. a progresado mucho desde eso. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. ¿tantos Chilenos leen este Fanfic? Genial!!  
**

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**orochi: muchas gracias, tanto como Asuka como Vegeta tienen el orgullo muy elevado y afortunadamente para Shinji ya tiene algo de experiencia con eso.**

**Xiucoatl: ¿Este cross over es decente? Muchas gracias!! significa mucho, trato de acoplar lo mejor que pueda ambas series ya que son muy diferentes.**

**Shinigaby14: Babeo de solo imaginarme a la unidad 01 haciendo el Final Kame Hame Ha o a la unidad 02 haciendo el BigBang Attack, jejeje. Tambien espero que me vaya bien en la PSU.  
**

**ErickSmoke91: no se como llegue hasta aqui pero finalmente llego un nuevo capitulo, veamos si esto mata tus ancias un poco**.

**Arcangel Guerrero: que bueno que notas los pequeños detalles, mas adelante esas precensias seran mas importantes, ya que cuando regreso Shinji tambien sintio varios Ki "interesantes".**

**Genesis: ¿Este capitulo te sorprende? Espero que si ya que ni yo pense que podria publicar otro, pero ahora lee las malas noticias de arriba, lo bueno es que este capitulo vale por tres.**

**Le Cuack: Muchas gracias, tratare de hacer lo mejor en esa prueba, lo unico que quiero es que termine. jejeje.**

**dj trance evolution: Lee mis capitulos mejor al llegar del colegio, asi no te apuras tanto. y lo puedes leer mas detenidamente.**

**Raven: Tienes razon, supongo que no me explique bien y admito que fue un gran error. yo lo decia que porque Asuka creo que tiene (o va a tener) la misma curiosidad obsesiva que tuvo Videl cuando conocio a Gohan. Se que Asuka no se parece en nada a Videl, son vidas totalmente diferentes.**

--

**Negacion: No poseo Dragon Ball Z, ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tampoco poseo las canciones, ni los SoundTraks, OST o musica de fondo. solo realizo esto por divercion, no tengo ganacia por esto.**

"**Tecnicas**"  
"_Telepatia, Pensamiento_"  
"charla"  
_Flash Back  
_**SoundTracks** (Proximamente)

* * *

Capitulo 8: Pasos al unísono.

"…_Lo sabia, es imposible hacer la fusión. Porque eres el príncipe de los Sayajin y se que te duele lastimar tu orgullo…"_

"…_Kakarotto, esta bien. Has la fusión como lo deseas. Si-si sigues teniéndome compasión, en ese caso yo prefiero…"_

**Son Goku y El Príncipe Vegeta.**

Una semana ha transcurrido desde la llegada del segundo piloto. Pocas cosas han sucedido desde la llegada de Asuka, solo que hoy era un día bastante especial. Desde la prueba de estado físico de Shinji, se llego a un acuerdo en que se realizaría una semanal. Cosa que Shinji no rechazo.

Asuka y Shinji casi solo se veían en la escuela, ya que la joven piloto se quedaba en los cuarteles de NERV, y Shinji solo iba en solo tres casos: Ataque de Ángel, prueba de sincronización y prueba de estado físico. Estas dos últimas se realizarían hoy.

Era un día tranquilo en la mañana, Shinji se dirigía como de costumbre a la escuela con sus inseparables audífonos escuchado música, y cantándola en voz alta. "Survivor! You are the survivor! Zetsubou wo kirisaki… Yuganda… tsumi wo… shitomero!"

En ese momento fue interrumpido una pelirroja a sus espaldas. "gutten morgen", dijo cortésmente. Claro que sacaron que estas palabras sacaron a Shinji de la canción, quedando desorientado.

"gutten morgen Asuka", dijo imitando con la misma cortesía las palabras del saludo de la alemana. Mientras se sacaba los audífonos y apagaba la reproducción de música.

"¿que se siente tener a la gran Asuka Langley Soryu saludándote esta mañana? Deberías estar eufórico" dijo con notable "apreciación" a su persona.

"seria mas agradable de no ser por ellos" dijo aun en su tono cortes. Señalando a todos los jóvenes que seguían a la alemana.

"somos pilotos, lo mejor de lo mejor, o por lo menos yo, debemos tener fama, ¿acaso eso te molesta?" dijo con voz notablemente fastidiada.

"no me agrada la fama, es mas, me gusta tener bajo perfil y me gusta crear amigos por lo que soy, no por la fama o la gloria de ser piloto, simplemente me gusta ser Shinji Ikari" contesto honestamente el piloto.

"eres un tonto por desperdiciar la fama" entonces Asuka noto a una joven sentada en un banco del patio de la escuela. "allí esta la primera" dijo alegre.

"a si, Rei Ayanami, no es muy sociable, además de que es muy extraña, pero agradable" pero lamentablemente para el joven piloto no escucho nada de lo que dijo, Asuka se fue inmediatamente hacia la piloto.

--

Rei Ayanami es una persona muy tranquila, se encontraba totalmente concentrada en un libro de física, estudiándolo para un examen que se aproximaba, lamentablemente esta tranquilidad no duro mucho, una sombra tapo su lectura, intento moverse para evitar la sombra, lamentablemente la sombra volvió a tapar el libro, tratando de ver de donde venia la sombra se encontró con la cara de una pelirroja.

"tu eres la primera elegida, Rei Ayanami, seamos amigas" dijo engreídamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto curiosa de esta extraña petición.

"porque seria conveniente" contesto algo molesta la pelirroja.

"si recibo ordenes del comandante lo haré" dijo inexpresivamente, volviendo a su lectura, cosa que molesto bastante a la alemana.

"eres rara" diciendo esto se alejo.

--

Mientras tanto Shinji se quedo atrás viendo esta escena un tanto divertido por las acciones de Asuka, en ese momento llegaron sus amigos: Toji y Kensuke.

"es un demonio" dijo Toji enojado.

"si" concordó con su amigo, Kensuke, "pero es un demonio que vende" dijo contando el dinero en sus manos.

"¿de donde sacaste tanto dinero?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido por la cantidad que tenia en sus manos.

"sacándole fotos al demonio, se venden a un buen precio" contesto a la pregunta de Shinji, el joven con lentes.

"lamentablemente no puedes sacar la personalidad de las personas en las fotos, para que vieran como es en verdad" dijo fastidiado Toji por la atención que le daban los jóvenes de la escuela. "todos los pilotos son unos dementes" dedujo rápidamente el deportista.

"no me considero normal, pero tampoco llego al extremo de demencia" se defendió Shinji ante la acusación de Toji.

"no te estaba contando a ti, tu eres el mas normal" dijo honestamente el deportista a su amigo, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

"_si tan solo supieras Toji_" pensó Shinji un tanto divertido, pero en el fondo agradecido por las palabras recientes de su nuevo amigo. "hoy solo estaré la primera hora de clases, luego nos tenemos que ir a NERV, ya que tenemos pruebas hoy"

"que lastima, tendrás que soportar al demonio todo el día" dijo con notable lastima en su voz.

--

Shinji llego a los cuarteles de NERV, iba rumbo a los vestidores cuando se encontró con la segunda elegida.

"pero miren a quien tenemos aquí" dijo la joven quien se unía al mismo recorrido que Shinji. "ya pensaba que no trabajabas aquí." Dijo en su tono sarcástico habitual.

"también me alegra verte Asuka" dijo el joven ignorando el comentario anterior. "solo vengo por las pruebas semanales." Contesto relajadamente.

"¿solo haces entrenamiento una vez por semana? Entonces estas muy fuera de condición, deberías venir aquí a diario para entrenarte, no solo las tarifas de sincronización son importantes para el piloto, también el estado de su cuerpo, yo me entreno todos los días." Dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

"nunca dije que no me entrenara, solo que no lo hago en NERV" dijo Shinji sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Por qué no entrenas aquí? Tienen los mejores equipos que cualquier gimnasio de la ciudad, además de los mejores programas de entrenamiento y uno especializado para pilotos"

"digamos que yo tengo mi propio programa de entrenamientos y lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo. Me funciona bien." Esto respondió mientras llegaba a los vestidores de hombres, quedando junto a las de damas obviamente. "creo que aquí nos separamos." Diciendo esto entro para cambiarse.

Esta vez Shinji no uso el traje asignado por la Dra. Akagi, uso orgullosamente el traje de artes marciales naranjo que le dio Mr. Popo durante su entrenamiento en el puesto de observación, en apariencia era igual a los demás salvo que tenia la marca de Kami Sama.

Saliendo de los vestidores se volvió a encontrar con Asuka quien también se había cambiado, claro que esta chica estaba apunto de caerse de risa por la extraña ropa que tenia el tercer niño.

"¿acaso perdiste una apuesta?" se burlo la pelirroja.

"piensa lo que quieras, esta ropa me fue dada por mis maestros, es un regalo realmente especial y único." Dijo algo molesto por las burlas de la pelirroja.

"¿acaso tus maestros eran payasos?" se volvió a burlar, pero esta vez no tuvo una buena reacción de parte de Shinji.

"puedes burlarte de mi hasta la madrugada, no me importa para nada, ¡pero jamás de mis maestros! ¿Te quedo claro?". Dijo furioso. Asuka estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero piloto enojado. Aun intimidada, la pelirroja solo movió la cabeza arriba y abajo en señar de afirmación. Sin dirigirse ninguna palabra más, siguieron su camino rumbo a las instalaciones de entrenamiento de NERV.

--

"buenos dias Dra. Akagi" saludo Shinji entrando a la habitación junto a la pelirroja, habían varios hombres presentes, además de la doctora, todos ellos se notaban bastante fuertes y al ver entrar el muchacho lo quedaron observando detenidamente.

"buenos dias Shinji, Asuka" saludo cortésmente mujer rubia, "interesante ropa la que traes hoy, Shinji"

"es la que uno de mis maestros me asigno, ¿Qué ejercicio realizare hoy?" pregunto un tanto curioso Shinji.

"quiero que te enfrentes a estas doce personas simultáneamente, si no es que tienes algún problema u objeción" dijo la doctora esperando la reacción del joven piloto.

"ninguna" contesto seguro Shinji con una sonrisa en su cara. Asuka estaba sorprendida por la actitud tranquila de Shinji.

"_es un típico machista, solo se cree fuerte, veremos cuanto tiempo te dura esa sonrisa_" pensó la pelirroja mientras aparecía una mueca en su cara.

"Antes de comenzar quisiera que te pusieras estos sensores en tu cuerpo, nos ayudara a recopilar datos". Sin replicar Shinji puso los extraños objetos donde se los señalo a doctora. En ese momento Asuka y la doctora salieron de la habitación, dejando a Shinji rodeado por los doce hombres.

"comencemos" dijo Shinji poniéndose en guardia, su posición era bastante extraña para los presentes, abrió sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante de su pierna derecha, abrió sus brazos curvándolos y dejándolos en paralelos con sus piernas. Shinji movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho inclinando levemente su brazo que quedaba en frente hacia abajo y el de atrás lo inclino hacia arriba. "cuando ordenen". En ese momento sonó una alarma, era la señal que enviaba Ritsuko que indicaba el inicio de la prueba, quien se encontraba junto a Asuka observándolos através de las cámaras. A su vez Gendo se encontraba junto a Fuyutsuki en su oficina observando también las cámaras.

Seis de los hombres se lanzaron en contra de Shinji y comenzaron a "intentar" golpearlo. Shinji sin problemas los bloqueaba con sus manos, incluso a los que estaban a su espalda, podía leer fácilmente sus movimientos.

"Esto es increíble, sabe los movimientos de los hombres sin necesidad de verlos" dijo Ritsuko sorprendida. Asuka estaba sin palabras.

"creo que pueden hacerlo un poco mejor" dijo Shinji continuando bloqueando los golpes fácilmente, uno intento hacerle una zancadilla, Shinji la salto fácilmente y desapareció de en medio del circulo formado por los hombres, sin que nadie lo notara apareció detrás del que le había hecho la zancadilla y lo golpeo en la espalda diciendo "¿me buscaban?". El sujeto que golpeo quedo rápidamente fuera de combate. Entonces se agregaron a la batalla dos hombres mas dejando la pelea en siete contra uno. El joven piloto siguió bloqueando los golpes fácilmente, ahora las siete personas se encontraban enfrente de Shinji creando un semicírculo. "creo que es mi turno".

Sostuvo un brazo de hombre al azar, con un veloz movimiento le dio un codazo en el estomago, rápidamente vinieron los últimos cuatro hombres a reemplazar al caído, dejando a un total de diez hombres. Shinji seguía bloqueando sus golpes y patadas, con un rápido movimiento realizo una zancadilla haciendo caer a cinco de los diez hombres, antes de que estas personas tocaran el piso, uso el** Sansoken** para encubrir sus rápidos movimientos, remato a estas personas, tomando a uno lo arrojo contra los demás. Todos estaban asombrados.

"esa velocidad no es humana." Dijo Fuyutsuki desde la oficina de Gendo.

Luego de derrotar a cinco mas, quedaron los últimos cinco supuestos expertos en artes marciales, rodearon al joven piloto nuevamente y lo comenzaron a atacar desesperadamente. Shinji ya aburriéndose dio un salto en espiral, mirando hacia el piso extendió sus brazos y piernas dándole a cuatro de cinco un fuerte golpe proveniente de golpe o patada, finalmente Shinji aterrizo de pie y con un movimiento final golpeo el estomago del sujeto dejando al ultimo fuera de combate.

"creo que con eso terminamos por hoy". Dijo mientras se disponía agarrar su toalla para ir a bañarse, lamentablemente fue interrumpido por una pelirroja que entro a la habitación.

"esto aun no termina, yo soy tu ultimo oponente" dijo enojada.

"no quiero pelear contra ti" respondió al reto de su compañero piloto.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso temes que no este a tu nivel?" dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

"así es, no estoy en tu nivel" contesto honestamente, claro que Asuka no entendió el verdadero significado a lo que se refería Shinji.

"entonces admites que soy superior a ti" dijo con notable incredulidad en su voz.

"no he dicho eso, de verdad quiero evitar esto" Shinji se dirigió nuevamente fuera de la habitación pero Asuka interpuso.

"pelea" ordeno la pelirroja. "es la única forma en la que vas a salir de aquí".

"Entonces que así sea" se resigno Shinji.

Inmediatamente Asuka se puso en guardia, Shinji solamente se quedo parado esperando a la pelirroja. "¿no te vas a poner en guardia?" dijo dudosa la pelirroja. "comencemos". Antes de que pudiera atacar a Shinji, este puso sus palmas hacia el frente.

"**Tokui**..." inicio Shinji a mover sus palmas en dirección hacia Asuka, adelante y atrás. "**Tokui**… **Tokui**…" cada vez mas aceleraba mas y mas el movimiento de sus palmas

"¿eeh?" susurro Asuka confusa por la extraña acción de Shinji.

"**Tokui**… **Tokui**… **¡Tokui!**" cuando grito esto ultimo sin razón "aparente" Asuka salio volando hacia el muro. "listo, ahora si me perdonas ire a cambiarme" pero antes de salir se dio cuenta de que Asuka no se levantaba, en el otro lado de las cámaras había dejado a todos los observadores atónitos.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" pregunto Gendo através del comunicador a Ritsuko.

"espere un momento" dijo mientras revisaba las cámaras y los sensores. "creo que lo tengo, aunque no puede ser posible, utilizo un golpe através de aire a presión, con un movimiento rápido de la palma de su mano movido el aire a su alrededor, esto fue tan fuerte que golpeo a Asuka enviándola contra la pared."

"averigua lo que pueda sobre el traje que tiene el piloto, además de su supuesta insignia, estoy seguro que será interesante conocer a esos maestros" dijo en un tono malvado. Luego de esto se levanto del asiento. "ahora debo salir, tengo unos tramites que hacer, deja a Fuyutsuki a cargo"

"si comandante."

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Shinji preocupado, acercándose a la pelirroja. "creo que me excedí un poco". Dijo esto ultimo bastante apenado mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"no necesito tu lastima Tercero" dijo rechazando la mano de ayuda de su compañero, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

"_ya no hay duda, es como Vegeta_". Antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos una alarma sonó por todo el cuartel., entonces noto algo que se le paso por estar peleando en contra los hombres y Asuka. "¿otro Ángel?" se dijo sintiendo su Ki.

--

En los vestidores de hombres, el tercer niño se encontraba sacándose su ropa para ponerse su Plug Suit, antes de que pudiera quitarse algo de su traje sintió una presencia en la puerta de los vestidores, se volteo para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver a Ryoji Kaji observándolo.

"Sr, Kaji" dijo sorprendido "¿que hace aquí? Ahora estamos bajo ataque de Ángel" agrego confundido.

"vi tu pelea en contra los tutores de NERV, creo que van a cambiarlos a todos después de esto" dijo mientras reía nuevamente.

"tiene razón" se unió a la risa Shinji.

"debo decírtelo, sorprendiste a todo el cuartel con esas habilidades" dijo Kaji elogiando a Shinji. "te hablare mientras te cambias" dijo el hombre para no demorar al joven piloto.

"gracias" entonce Shinji comenzó a sacarse las muñequeras azules, al sacárselas las dejo caer sobre el banco, pero hicieron un gran ruido al caer, esto llamo la atención de Kaji inmediatamente.

"¿puedo tomar esa muñequera?" pregunto curioso.

"Por supuesto" contesto Shinji, mientras se sacaba la otra muñequera causando el mismo sonido. Kaji se acerco y levanto una de las muñequeras, se sorprendió al costarle trabajo levantar una sola.

"¿llevas esto puesto?" pregunto Kaji sorprendido por el peso de la muñequera.

"así es, desde pequeño las uso, aunque cuando empecé eran de mucho menor peso, a medida que fui acostumbrándome, fue aumentando el peso" respondió Shinji mientras se sacaba esta vez la playera, haciendo un ruido mayor al caer en el piso.

"¿también la playera?" volvió a preguntar Kaji atónito.

"las muñequeras, playera y botas, en total deben haber unos 1000 kilogramos." Dijo tranquilamente.

"¿todo el tiempo? ¿Realizaste todo aquello con esto puesto?" dijo casi gritando.

"si" volvió a contestar mientras se sacaba las botas y su traje naranjo. "¿para que quería verme?". Pregunto, ahora Kaji se demoro un momento en decir algo ya que aun estaba procesando la información.

"es por Asuka" esto lo dijo ya en su tono normal.

"ya veo, es muy orgullosa" dijo recordando lo de la sala de entrenamiento. Mientras sacaba el Plug Suit de su armario.

"si, pilotar EVA y las artes marciales son todo lo que tiene". Dijo seriamente, mientras Shinji, ahora poniéndose el Plug Suit. "podrá parecer una persona muy fuerte en el exterior, pero es muy frágil en su interior" agrego Kaji.

"eso pensé, uno de mis maestros tiene una forma de ser parecida, solo le importaba ser el mejor, antiguamente era peor aun, ya que su orgullo le tapo varias cosas que tenían importancia sin notarlo, tiempo antes de que yo llegara cambio, ya que descubrió que ser el mejor no lo es todo, además de que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no ser el numero uno, tenia grandes habilidades." Al terminar este relato presurizada su Plug Suit.

"ese es el paso que Asuka todavía no da, y creo que tu ya tienes un buen ejemplo de cómo tiene que cambiar" dijo Kaji sorprendido por el relato de Shinji.

"se como tiene que cambiar, el problema es el método, no se como hacerla dar ese paso" contesto rápidamente Shinji.

"me alegra saber que quieras ayudar" dijo feliz Kaji. "ahora vete, te están esperando en las jaulas de los EVA`s."

"me agrado tener esta charla con usted Sr. Kaji, pero no puedo, aun no termino de guardar mis cosas salgo" Shinji se apresuro para guardar sus cosas.

"entonces te dejo, nos vemos" diciendo esto, Kaji salio de la habitación "_con que este es Shinji Ikari, las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes de ahora en adelante, en especial para Asuka y el Comandante_" pensando esto salio al pasillo de las instalaciones, en ese momento una mancha roja se aprisionó de su brazo.

"Kaji, ¿viniste a verme?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Asuka, que sorpresa, lamentablemente no, solo tuve una pequeña charla con el tercer niño" dijo en un tono amable.

"¿de que querrías hablar con ese idiota que no puedes conmigo?" pregunto fastidiada y celosa la pelirroja por nombrar al tercer niño.

"nada importante, solo quería conocerlo un poco mejor" diciendo esto se libero de la pelirroja. "deberías ir a las jaulas del EVA, estamos bajo ataque, además yo tengo que ir a otro lugar"

"esta bien Kaji" Asuka miro como se alejaba Kaji.

--

"¡Goddamned! ¿Por que tengo que ir en mi primera misión con este idiota?" se quejo Asuka en voz alta.

"es una orden de nuestros superiores Asuka, no puedes negarte" contesto Shinji por una pequeña pantalla de comunicación que se abría en su unidad.

"y tu tercero, ¡será mejor que te quites de mi camino! ¡Entiendes!" grito la pelirroja totalmente furiosa por la pantalla, Shinji solo rodó sus ojos.

"si Asuka" respondió no dándole importancia y cerrando la ventana.

"debieron equivocarse al elegirlo, no hay otra explicación" refunfuño la pelirroja.

--

Una vez que los dos EVA`s estaban en posición, lograron ver al Ángel que se acercaba rápidamente.

"somos dos contra uno, en realidad no me parece justo, no es mi estilo" dijo orgullosamente Asuka.

"no hay opción" interrumpo Misato por la pequeña pantalla de comunicación que se habría nuevamente. "la supervivencia es nuestra prioridad." En ese momento se instalaron los cables de energía en las unidades 01 y 02, para luego levantarse quedando mirando al enemigo que se acercaba por el mar.

"¡comiencen el ataque!" ordeno Misato desde la base provisional que habían instalado los técnicos de NERV.

"yo me encargare de Ángel, tu cúbreme Shinji" dijo Asuka rápidamente mientras se movía en dirección al Ángel.

"esta bien" respondió no tan satisfecho por la elección reciente, entonces levanto los brazos hacia los lados, dejando las palmas hacia arriba.

"para tu información Tercero, necesitas un arma para cubrirme" dijo enojada la piloto de la unidad 02.

"yo no necesito un arma" diciendo esto, las palmas de la unidad 01 se comenzaron a iluminar con un brillo de color azul. "veamos si te gusta comer Ki maldito Ángel" ese brillo anterior se transformo en dos pequeñas esferas de Ki en ambas palmas. "¡toma esto!" grito Shinji mientas comenzaba a lanzar varias ráfagas de Ki contra el enemigo mientras Asuka se acercaba.

"veo que tus habilidades por fin sirven para algo" dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja. Corriendo ahora a gran velocidad, "¡es hora de atacar!" grito, aprovechando la distracción que brindo Shinji.

"¿atacar? Espera Asuka…" antes de poder seguir hablando la unidad 02 dio un salto, y con una lanza que llevaba, corto al enemigo por la mitad. "¿Qué dices de esto Shinji? La pelea debe ser refinada, sin desperdicios" alardeo la pelirroja.

"algo no esta bien" dijo Shinji preocupado. "su Ki no ha desaparecido, es mas, ahora hay dos" alerto a la piloto, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el Ángel se regenero en cada lado dividido, formando dos Ángeles casi idénticos, la única diferencia era que uno tenia el color mas claro que el otro. "¡cuidado!" grito Shinji.

"¿eeh?" Asuka nos se había dado cuenta aun.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto es increíble!" grito Misato desde la base de operaciones. En ese momento entre los dos Ángeles tomaron a la unidad 02 por los brazos y la lanzaron a una velocidad sorprendente en contra de Shinji, lamentablemente para el joven piloto, al realizar esto, el cable de energía de Asuka se movió entre las piernas de la unidad 01, cuando intento esquivar a la unidad 02, no pudo, llegándole completamente.

--

"…que patético" fue el comentario y el final de lo que se escucho del video de análisis de la misión recientemente fallida, ya que Asuka no se iba hacer esperar para defenderse o decir algo.

"perfecto… por tu culpa se arruino mi primer combate en Japón ¿estas contento?" le grito Asuka a Shinji.

"¿Qué yo arruine el combate? Tu fuiste la que ataco sin pensar, de habernos organizado mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado" se defendió Shinji, ante la amenaza alemana.

"eso lo dice el chico cuyo EVA parece cadáver" el insulto de la alemana no se hizo esperar.

"no lo parecería si no me hubieran arrojado la unidad 02 en mi cara"

"pero que grosero, ¿Cómo puede decir eso un muchacho sin vergüenza?"

En ese momento la discusión fue detenida por una voz que vino desde las pantallas principales de la sala. "El mando fue entregado a la fuerza de la ONU"

"pero que vergüenza" dijo Fuyutsuki, sonando totalmente decepcionado. "es una humillación insoportable"

"… la ONU ataco con una mina N2" siguió anunciando la voz interrumpida.

"habrá que trazar el mapa de nuevo" agrego Fuyutsuki.

"quemo el 28% de su sustancia estructural" volvió a decir la voz mientras mostraban la imagen de los Ángeles, quienes ahora parecían estatuas.

"lo aniquilaron" dijo Asuka impresionada por tal imagen.

"lo inmovilizaron, pero pronto volverá a atacar" corrigió Fuyutsuki.

"¿ah? Bueno, al menos podremos prepararnos, eso será una gran ventaja, ¿verdad?" dijo Kaji quien estaba presente junto a los pilotos.

"escúchenme bien los dos" dijo autoritariamente Fuyutsuki, mientras se levantaba del asiento, al decir esto ambos pilotos lo observaron. "¿Cuál creen que es su trabajo?"

"¿pilotar EVA`s?" dijo insegura Asuka, en ese momento Shinji la interrumpió.

"exterminar a los Ángeles" dijo rápidamente el piloto, con lo cual el sub-comandante cabeceo en afirmación complacido.

"correcto, NERV no existe para dar espectáculos así, por eso deben cooperar" agrego el Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?" dijo Asuka enfadada, mientras miraba al Tercer niño con notable enojo.

"porque lo ordeno" mientras dice esto, Fuyutsuki salía de la habitación gracias a un pequeño elevador.

"¿Por qué se enfadan tanto Kaji?" dijo molesta Asuka, mientras prendían las luces de la habitación.

"a los adultos le importa la credibilidad" contesto el adulto. De inmediato dirigió su vista a Shinji, quien se notaba bastante afligido. "¿Qué te pasa Shinji?" pregunto el adulto preocupado por la expresión de Shinji.

"falle, esto pudo causarle dolor a mucha gente" dijo mientras empuñaba su mano derecha.

"pero por suerte la ONU les compro algo de tiempo, no te aflijas por las cosas que no pasaron."

"eso lo se, pero esto no debió pasar, debí preveer que algo así pasaría, estar preparado para aquello" se cuestiono Shinji.

"entonces corrige tus errores, eso es parte de ser humano" dijo sabiamente Kaji.

"si, tiene razón, gracias Sr. Kaji" dijo ya mas calmado por el comentario de animo que le dio. "me han enseñado muchas lecciones de vida, pero aun me falta mucho, pero gracias que me otorgan ayuda y puedo seguir progresando". Contesto Shinji.

"así es, las personas no son una isla, necesitan ayuda para continuar. ¿Verdad Asuka?"

"claro que no" dijo Asuka mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "eso solo demuestra debilidad, y la debilidad no puede ser perdonada" diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

"ese es el problema principal de Asuka" comento Kaji. "el orgullo es una muralla enorme, que no permite acercarse a las personas"

--

"hitori jya nai… kimi ga… yume ni kawatte yuku…" se escuchaba un canto através de los pasillos de un complejo de departamentos. "Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru… waratteite okure…" era la voz de un joven cantando en la oscuridad.

"Hitotsu ni narou… Futari… koko made kita koto ga…" Nuevamente en ese día, Shinji se encontraba cantando en voz alta con la ayuda de su reproductor de música, mientras entraba al departamento Katsuragi/Ikari. "boku no yuki no Akashi dakara… Kawari tsuzuketeru… kono sekai de" justo en ese momento termino la canción.

Shinji se sacaba los audífonos dejándolos sobre su cuello y sus zapatos dejándolos en la entrada. "Misato no llega aun, pero siento dos Ki en el departamento, el primero es de Pen Pen, pero el segundo…" iba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto las cajas que se encontraban a un costado de su habitación, al mover la puerta corrediza se sorprendió al notar que unas cajas obstruían su paso. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"no seas grosero, es mi equipaje" dijo orgullosa Asuka, quien se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo.

"¿pero que hacen todas esas cosas en mi habitación?" se quejo el confundido piloto. "¿vas a vivir con nosotros?"

"¿Por qué aun sigues viviendo con ella?" pregunto Asuka luego de darle un sorbo a la lata de soda que tenia en su mano.

"no tienes derecho a sacarme de mi habitación" en ese momento noto varias cajas con su ropa, y otra pequeña que tenia sus computadora portátil, su porta capsulas, el par de bolsas de semillas, su ocarina, foto, su espada recostada contra la pared y el pequeño cartel que le había hecho Misato para la puerta que dice: Suit del dulce Shinji

"que lastima, vas a tener que buscar otra casa," dijo la alemana mientras se acercaba a Shinji. "Misato quiere que viva con ella desde hoy, por supuesto es gracias a mis habilidades superiores, Shinji" dio un leve suspiro. "pero te confieso que me gustaría vivir con Kaji" esto lo dijo con una voz total de colegiala enamorada, luego retomo su tono normal de voz. "dime, ¿Por qué son tan pequeñas las casas japonesas? No hay donde poner la mitad de mis cosas. Shinji ¿Qué voy a hacer?" mientras decía esto la alemana, Shinji se acerco tristemente a recoger sus cosas dejándolas aun lado de su habitación.

"los japoneses no saben lo que es la privacidad ¿no es cierto?" se quejo la pelirroja mientras movía la puerta corrediza una y otra vez. "¡aquí no ha cerraduras! ¡Esto es absurdo!" volvió a gritar, mientras movía la puerta por ultima vez y entraba a la habitación.

"mira Asuka, hay otra habitación igual de grande desocupada, al otro extremo de este pasillo." Anuncio Shinji con una voz tranquila.

"esta es claramente la mejor, tiene la mejor vista y la mejor piloto merece tener lo mejor" dijo orgullosa, mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

"entonces tendré que sacarte por la mala" suspiro Shinji resignado.

"eso quisiera verlo Tercero, porque no me pienso mover de aquí" contesto mientras cruzaba sus piernas poniéndose cómoda.

"te voy a hacer un favor" Shinji puso una mano en el hombro de Asuka y su otra mano en la pila de cajas que estaban todas juntas.

"¡pervertido! ¡Deja de tocarme!" grito furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, apareció sentada otra habitación.

"te hice el favor de mover a ti y a todas tus cosas a la otra habitación, así no será tanto trabajo moverlas de nuevo." Comunico Shinji, gracias a la habilidad de la **Tele Transportación**, movió a Asuka juntos con sus cosas, a la otra habitación vacía.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo sorprendida.

"de esta manera" Shinji puso los un par de dedos en su frente y desapareció. Asuka esta sorprendida y no se pudo mover por un largo momento.

--

Shinji estaba arreglando nuevamente sus cosas cuando una ráfaga roja paso a su lado y se volvió a sentar en su cama.

"no me iré de esta habitación" dijo tercamente la pelirroja.

"¿tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? Solo defiendo lo que ya era mío, nada mas, es solo una habitación" se quejo Shinji.

"entonces ¿Por qué no te vas?" dijo la pelirroja inteligentemente.

"me iría, pero tendrías que decir dos palabras" dijo tranquilamente el piloto de la unidad 01.

"vete ahora" dijo enojada la pelirroja.

"palabras equivocadas" contesto Shinji, acercándose a la pelirroja poniendo su mano nuevamente en su hombro.

"no lo harás de nuevo" dijo tratando de sacar sus manos. Pero no pudo hacer el movimiento a tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta estaban en la azotea del complejo de departamento.

"la próxima vez te dejare en NERV" dijo Shinji poniendo sus dedos nuevamente en la frente, desapareciendo del lugar, dejando a una joven pelirroja diciendo un montón de groserías en alemán.

--

Habia pasado una hora desde que la tranquilidad regreso al departamento Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu. Finalmente llego Misato encontrando una tranquilidad falsa, se podría cortar la presión con un cuchillo de mantequilla, el aire estaba muy denso.

"algo no esta bien" susurro la mujer adulta entrando al departamento, en ese momento una ráfaga roja apareció ante la desprevenida comandante de operaciones de NERV.

"¿Por qué el sigue viviendo aquí?" se quejo la pelirroja alemana.

"porque esto lo planee para que pudieran hacer un mejor trabajo en equipo, mejor dicho Kaji lo hizo" contesto astutamente Katsuragi.

"¿k-Kaji?" tartamudeo la pelirroja.

"Misato, me alegra que estés aquí, ¿podrías explicarme que pasa aquí?" dijo el joven confundido que estaba entrando a la sala.

"Lo que sucede es que este es plan para vencer al Ángel" dijo orgullosa Misato.

"¿Qué?" dijeron los dos a la vez.

--

"solo hay una forma de acabar con el Ángel, un ataque sólido, preciso y simultaneo, a las dos fracciones, justo en el corazón" dijo Misato, mientras apoyaba la lata cerveza en la mesa. Ambos jóvenes la miraban algo sorprendidos. "en otras palabras, un ataque simultaneo entre los dos EVA`s, la cooperación y coordinación entre ustedes es vital" mientras dice esto ambos jóvenes se miran aun procesando la información. "y es por eso es que ambos deben vivir juntos apartar de hoy" claro que la reacción de parte de los jóvenes no se hizo esperar.

"¿Qué?" dijeron a la vez sorprendidos, pero Asuka rápidamente ataco. "¡Claro que no! ¡Un hombre y una mujer no viven juntos después de los siete años!"

"en este momento el Ángel se esta recuperando, volverá a atacar en diez días, no queda tiempo". Dijo seriamente Misato ante el ataque de gritos de Asuka.

"¡oh Gott! No puedo creerlo" se desplomo Asuka de la mesa.

"la única forma de resolver esta situación, es diseñando un patrón de ataque perfectamente sincronizado con música en armonía total, tienen seis días" finalizo la conversación Misato, mientras ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas, aunque inmediatamente Asuka cambio la dirección.

"mientras pueda entrenar todo estará bien" dijo ya calmado Shinji, aunque Asuka no lo veía de ese modo.

"lamento decirte que no podrás seguir entrenando a solas, la única forma de que lo hagas seria si Asuka te acompañara." Con lo cual Shinji cambio inmediatamente su cara.

"entonces ella tendrá que acompañarme, tienes que levantarte todos los días a las seis de la mañana" ordeno Shinji seriamente.

"¿estas loco?" informo Asuka furiosa. "no pienso perderme mi sueño de belleza"

"pero no puedo dejar de entrenar durante seis días, todo mi progreso se perderá" dijo Shinji agobiado por la perdida de su tiempo. "ni modo" agrego ya pensando un poco mejor la situación. "tendré que conformarme con meditar y realizar pequeños calentamientos aquí mismo" aun así estaba desanimado frente a esta situación.

"miren el lado bueno" agrego Misato. "no tendrán que ir a la escuela durante estos días" confeso alegre.

"algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto" dijo Asuka no muy convencida.

"todo correcto entonces, mañana comenzaran con el entrenamiento a su totalidad" anuncio contenta, dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

"me voy a mi dormitorio" anuncio Asuka saliendo de allí en una dirección familiar para Shinji.

"¡ni se te ocurra!" grito Shinji poniendo sus dedos en la frente, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Misato.

"Shinji, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" pregunto honestamente su guardiana.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, me alegra que la ONU le lanzara la bomba N2, talvez pudo ser mucho peor" confeso Shinji.

"¿a que te refieres?"

"cuando el Ángel se dividió a la mitad, su Ki no disminuyo, al dividirse se separaron en do presencias de Ki con el mismo poder" confeso Shinji.

"¿tenia el mismo poder?" resumió Misato, tratando de entender las palabras que Shinji había dicho.

"si, normalmente al dividir cuerpos, el Ki de la persona de divide a la mitad, pero en este caso, se mantuvo igual, eso hubiera sido peligroso si no lanzan la bomba los de la ONU.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Misato, sin entender a donde iba la conversación.

"puedo estar equivocado, pero si el Ángel se puede dividir mas veces sin disminuir su poder, seria imparable" explico Shinji.

"entiendo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que el poder se divide al mismo tiempo que las personas? Suenas como que puedes hacerlo" agrego Misato confundida por esto.

"Ahora que lo dices si, es posible, una técnica que me enseño uno de mis maestro me permite vivirme hasta cuatro veces, el problema es que el poder también se divide la misma cantidad de veces"

"¡eso es sorprendente! ¿Pero no seria suficiente contigo para derrotar al Ángel?" dudo Misato, ya que ante la explicación de Shinji dejo bien en claro que no necesitaba sincronizar con otra persona, ya que podía dividir su EVA.

"no se como funcione la técnica para pilotar" confeso Shinji. "pero tengo otra técnica que podría utilizar contra este Ángel, nunca la he usado antes, pero creo que será útil para derrotarlo"

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Misato intrigada, este chico cada vez mas mostraba tener muchas cartas bajo la manga, siempre aumentaba la curiosidad de donde venia el joven.

"la veraz en acción, pero antes de eso necesito asegurarme de que funcione en las unidades Evangelion, ¿Podrías invitar a la Dra. Akagi a cenar mañana? Ya que mañana cocino mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro" dijo alegre el joven piloto.

"excelente idea, pero ¿de verdad no me puedes decir? Además si nunca la haz hecho, ¿como sabes que funciona?" dijo Misato en tono infantil.

"porque la he visto en acción, unos amigos míos la pueden hacer, nunca la he hecho porque se necesitan dos personas para hacerla, o en este caso EVA`s. Te daré una pista más, es muy necesario el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo ahora, ya que si va a ser como creo que va a ser, se necesita la sincronización perfecta, por eso necesito a la Dra. Akagi, necesito estar seguro de cómo será usarla en EVA´s" diciendo esto Shinji se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a usar su **tele transportación** una vez mas.

--

Al día siguiente, disfrutando su última mañana de entrenamiento, ya que como pensaba Misato era muy floja para levantarse tan temprano como para efectuar las nuevas reglas inmediatamente, regreso Shinji a casa dispuesto a bañarse, dejando su reloj en su habitación se metió al baño. Al mismo tiempo una pelirroja salía de su cuarto despierta por el sonido que hizo Shinji al entrar, escucho la bañera funcionando, lo que significaba que el piloto estaba en el único baño de uso de ellos ya que el otro lo prohibió Misato, ya que quedaba en su habitación. Notando la puerta abierta del muchacho, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, Asuka entro notando un extraño reloj sobre su escritorio, vigiando si venia alguien se lo tomo y se lo puso.

"veo que tiene buen gusto el tercero" dijo despectivamente, presionando los botones para ver las opciones del reloj extravagante, leyendo en voz baja. "cronometro, hora, música, ¿que es esto marcado con una G mayúscula?" apretando el botón, apareció una nueva pantalla donde salía un numero uno acompañado por una "g", con la opción de cambiar el numero.

"¿para que será?" Moviendo los botones escogió 10g. En ese momento Asuka quedo derribada en el piso, sin poder moverse. "¿Qué demonios me pasa? Siento mi cuerpo hecho de roca, no puedo moverme".

Unos minutos después Shinji salio del baño para encontrarse a Asuka tumbada en el piso, forcejeando para poder moverse.

"¿Asuka? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto confundido el piloto.

"no estoy aquí por placer, no puedo moverme por este estupido reloj" se quejo la pelirroja.

"¿activaste la opción de gravedad artificial?" pregunto al borde de la risa Shinji, mientras la pelirroja quedaba aun mas confundida y fastidiada por la actitud de su compañero.

"¿gravedad artificial?" repitió Asuka confundida.

"esa es mi forma de entrenamiento, con ese reloj puedo aumentar la gravedad de mi cuerpo" informo Shinji mientras le sacaba el reloj de la muñeca y le ayudaba a levantarse, pero inmediatamente rechazo la ayuda.

"puedo pararme por mi misma" dijo enojada, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, aunque con algo de dificultad. Se dirigió al baño para su ducha habitual de la mañana, aunque trataba de analizar lo que conocía del Tercer Niño.

"_¿Cómo puede ser? El no es normal, ¿Quién le enseño a hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo me derroto sin tocarme?_" pensaba muy afligida mientras entraba desnuda al agua caliente. "_además ¿Quién le diseño ese aparato? Ni siquiera en NERV poseen esa tecnología_" luego de mucho meditarlo llego a una conclusión. "_debo preguntarle a Misato, ella debe saber; no importa cuanto me cueste, conoceré tus secretos Tercer Niño_".

--

"¡¿Cómo que no sabes quien le enseño todo eso?!" se escucho un grito femenino cruzar el departamento.

"solo me dijo que sus maestros le enseñaron" contesto honestamente la comandante de operaciones de NERV. "además prefiero no saber, el comandante quiere saber desesperadamente con quien estuvo Shinji y si lo averigua, no se que podría pasar" esto ultimo lo dijo con gran preocupación.

"no te preocupes" dijo una voz a espaldas de ambas. "dudo que los encuentre, y en el caso ínfimo que lo hiciera, dudo que pueda hacerles algo" luego de esto Shinji se puso a reír. "ni con todo el ejercito de este mundo podría hacerles algo, menos aun con unidades Evangelion, mas adelante les diré toda Misato".

"aun así me niego, prefiero asegurarme" contesto la guardiana segura de si misma.

"pero puedes decirme a mi" contesto rápidamente Asuka, sin poder ocultar la curiosidad y la ansiedad en su voz.

"prefiero decírselo a varias personas, no me gusta repetir una historia" diciendo esto Shinji salio de la sala, dejando a una Asuka moliendo sus dientes en desesperación y a una Misato riéndose por la cara que tenia.

--

Esa noche según lo acordado, Ritsuko llego a la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu, y como se había prometido, Shinji cocino, claro que como era costumbre en su anterior hogar siempre que cocinaba para mas de tres personas, realizaba mucha comida adiciona, cosa que recientemente noto Misato.

"¿Por qué cocinas tanto?" pregunto Katsuragi notando la cantidad industrial de comida en el departamento.

"creo que me excedí un poco ¿verdad? es una costumbre que me costara corregir" explico Shinji a los presentes.

"pero aun así, esta delicioso, debes comenzar a cocinar menos o terminare gorda" dijo felicitando Misato a Shinji.

"es verdad" afirmo Ritsuko.

"Dra. Ritsuko, quisiera preguntarle algo sobre los Evangelions" dijo Shinji cambiando el tema, por lo que había esperado todo el día.

"veré que puedo hacer"

"¿las unidades Evangelions están vivas?"

"si, de cierta manera, se podría describir como un cuerpo humano sin cerebro" explico la científica.

"donde el piloto vendría siendo el cerebro" dedujo Shinji ante aquella explicación.

"correcto"

--

"Shinji me tiene preocupado" dijo Toji quien se encontraba en el elevado junto a Kensuke.

"ya lleva tres días sin asistir a la escuela" continuo el joven con gafas en el ascensor. Sonó un pequeño timbre que indicaba que se detenía, al abrirse las puertas, notaron que a su vez salía otra persona del ascensor de junto.

"¿Qué hace aquí la jefa de clase?" pregunto Kensuke.

"genial, dos de los tres chiflados" dijo enojada Hikari quedando en frente de ambos muchachos. "vengo a ver a Asuka ¿y ustedes?"

"a Shinji" dijeron a la vez ambos muchachos, caminando por el mismo pasillo se detuvieron ante la misma puerta

"¿Por qué te/se detienes/detienen aquí?" preguntaron a la vez, tocando los tres el timbre, al abrir se encontraron con algo que jamás esperaron ver. A un Shinji y Asuka vestidos de la misma manera, una especie de traje de baile con unos audífonos amarillos puestos.

"¡Nos traiciono!" gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez ante aquella vista.

"¡y con el demonio!" agrego Kensuke sonando totalmente aterrado.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar así nuestra fraternidad?!" Grito indignado Toji.

"¿Fraternidad?" dijeron ambos pilotos al mismo tiempo, pero luego de un momento se recuperaron para intentar explicar su situación a sus amigos "no es lo que cree, Misato nos hace vivir juntos, dormir y comer" volvieron a decir a la vez, en total sincronización. Ante esta incompleta explicación, la jefa de clase tenía una ceja crispada con un gran tic. Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

"¡son unos pecadores!" grito horrorizada ante aquella imagen mental de "vivir y dormir" juntos.

"¿pasa algo chicos?" dijo Misato llegando junto a Rei, interrumpiendo el ambiente pensado del momento.

--

"debieron explicárnoslo desde el principio" dijo la jefa de clase riéndose. "creo que todo fue un mal entendido"

"si pero, ¿el entrenamiento funciona?" pregunto Toji, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Kensuke, enfrente de Misato, Rei y Hikari.

"míralo por ti mismo" contesto Misato, mirando al par de pilotos que se encontraban en unas alfombras de baile. Lamentablemente para ellos, había un gran problema de ritmo, no podían mantenerse a la par, las velocidades de Shinji y Asuka eran muy distintas, finalmente la alemana se desespero.

"¡es un hecho simple, es imposible para mi el rebajarme a un nivel como el de Shinji!" se quejo la pelirroja alemana. "¡debemos intentar otra cosa!"

"¿te das por vencida?" pregunto astutamente la guardiana de los pilotos.

"no además, nadie puede tomar mi lugar" contesto confiadamente la pelirroja mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.

"Rei" dijo Katsuragi.

"si" afirmo rápidamente con su característica voz sin emociones.

"inténtalo" ordeno la mujer, inmediatamente Rei se paro y se dirigió a la alfombra. Poniéndose los audífonos junto a Shinji tomo posición para iniciar. En cuanto comenzaron se escucho un "aaahh" general en señal de sorpresa por la perfecta sincronización de ambos pilotos. "muy bien, vamos a cambiar el plan de batalla, Rei combatirá por ti" anuncio Misato.

Asuka se sentía humillada, su orgullo pisoteado, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. En tanta confusión, enojo y decepción salia frustrada de la habitación "no puedo soportar esto" dijo mientras salía rápidamente golpeando la puerta corrediza. Hilari inmediatamente se levanto.

"Asuka" dijo preocupada.

"los demonios también lloran" dedujo Toji.

"oye Shinji" dijo furiosa Hikari, el nombrado se saco los audífonos confundido por escuchar su nombre de la representante de la clase. "ve a buscarla" ordeno.

"¿yo?" dijo sin entender lo que sucedía.

"¡es tu culpa, eres culpable de su sufrimiento!" grito furiosa apretando los audífonos de Asuka con su mano.

--

Shinji se abrió paso siguiendo el Ki de Asuka, llegando hasta una tienda de víveres, logro localizar a la alemana agachada, mirando unas latas de soda.

"Asuka" fue todo lo que pudo decir, inmediatamente la alemana lo interrumpió.

"no digas nada" ordeno Asuka, inmediatamente Shinji se arrodillo quedando a su nivel, para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. "yo se, se que debo pilotar el EVA" dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta del refrigerador. "y voy a hacerlo" dijo decidida.

--

Shinji y Asuka se encontraban en el parque con una bolsa de compras. Shinji sentado sobre una banca y Asuka parada sobre la misma.

"debo triunfar sobre Rei y Misato" dijo decidida, mientras tomaba un largo trago de su soda.

"no tienes por que pensar así, Asuka" respondió Shinji ante escuchar lo anterior.

"¡eres muy infantil, no comprendes!" grito furiosa al tercer elegido.

"¡claro que entiendo!" se defendió. "tienes que demostrar que eres superior, que eres necesaria, indispensable, la mejor piloto EVA que ha existido por que según tu orgullo nadie recuerda los segundos lugares, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que antes de piloto, eres una persona, Asuka Langley Soryu"

"eso me lo dice quien tiene la tarifa de sincronización del 100%, El Invencible Shinji: el mejor piloto que nunca había pisado un Evangelion antes de la primera batalla, ¡eres un hipócrita! ¡Todo se te dio en bandeja de plata!" respondió enojada.

"¡no! No es verdad, tuve que trabajar mucho, desde los cuatro años que entreno cuerpo, mente y alma, no puedes decir que todo se me dio en bandeja de plata, cada avance, cada paso que di fue un enorme esfuerzo y casi sin descanso". Respondió sintiéndose insultado. "pero algo es verdad, lamentablemente no tuviste las mismas oportunidades que yo, pero por eso te la ofrezco ahora"

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto notablemente confundida la alemana por las palabras finales de su compañero.

"Fue gracias a que conocí a las personas adecuadas que ahora puedo pilotar de esta manera, no se por que me eligieron de entre tantos, incluso pudiste ser tu, pero me eligieron a mi y no puedo cambiarlo, pero lo que puedo hacer es darte las mismas herramientas que me dieron, puedo entrenarte, hacerte mas fuerte en cuerpo, mente y alma". Contesto honestamente Shinji.

"Estas loco si crees que necesito tu ayuda Tercer Niño"

"mira" se detuvo un momento Shinji mientras daba un suspiro por la terquedad de la joven. "no todos somos una isla, todos necesitamos a alguien que haga algo por nosotros aunque no la queramos, a mi me la dieron al recogerme a los cuatro años, cuando creí que todos me abandonaron, cuando estaba solo, cuando perdí la esperanza me vino ayuda de un lugar inesperado, no quiero pensar que me hubiera pasado de no ser por aquellos que me criaron, y se que les debo todo lo que soy ahora. Por eso quiero ayudarte, noto soledad cuando te miro, esa gran mascara de orgullo que veo que te separa del mundo para defenderte, pero es un arma de doble filo, te va a ir consumiendo, absorbiendo poco a poco, quieres ser la mejor, pero siempre va a haber alguien mas fuerte, hábil. Puede que yo tenga tarifas de sincronización más alta, pero tú tienes una experiencia que jamás yo tendría, conoces a la perfección tú EVA, lo que puede hacer, sus movimientos. Eso yo no lo tengo, me valgo de mis habilidades en artes marciales que sorpresivamente se acoplan al EVA. En eso tu eres la mejor, pero te deja ciega tu orgullo, siempre recordándote que fallaste en alguna cosa y te hace olvidar las cosas buenas que tienes, pero si quieres ser mas fuerte te ofrezco mi ayuda, puedo hacerte mas fuerte, incluso mejorar tu sincronización, pero tienes que dejar de lado tu orgullo".

"¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?" pregunto dudando, por alguna razón las palabras del joven la habían tocado, y eso le daba rabia, pero más le daba curiosidad.

"ya te dije, quiero darte las mismas herramientas que me dieron" repitió el joven.

"¿Cómo partiríamos?" pregunto, pero esta vez lo dijo mirando al piso, y con una voz casi inexistente, solo Shinji pudo escucharla y esto produjo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"primero concentrémonos en derrotar al Ángel, y para hacerlo tengo algo para enseñarte, pero primero debemos sincronizarnos, ya que la técnica que te voy a enseñar se necesita la sincronización perfecta entre dos personas" contesto con una pequeña chispa de alegría, que Asuka noto, inmediatamente cambio su tono.

"no te hagas ilusiones Tercer Niño, solo te estoy utilizando, una vez que sea la mejor piloto te desechare" dijo de vuelta con su actitud orgullosa.

"Lo que digas Asuka" respondió obviamente sin creer lo que decía la pelirroja caminando al de vuelta al departamento. "_puede que no lo quieras admitir, pero ya diste el primer paso_"

--

En los dos días siguientes se esforzaron a su máximo logrando el cometido de la sincronización perfecta. Misato estaba sorprendida, mejoraron rápidamente, incluso lo lograron un dia antes de lo previsto, excusándose la mujer dijo a Shinji que tenia mucho papeleo en NERV por lo que probablemente se quedaría en las instalaciones de NERV hasta la hora del nuevo ataque en contra el Ángel.

"llego la hora Asuka" dijo Shinji alegre, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba la nombrada viendo televisión, "te enseñare la técnica para derrotar al Ángel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" agrego entusiasta.

"¿Cuál seria?" pregunto la pelirroja apagando el aparato.

"pues veras…" inicio Shinji.

Un momento después la relativamente tranquila ciudad de Tokio-3 fue sacudida por un gran grito proveniente de nada menos y nada mas que de Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto de la unidad 02.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!!!!!".

--

Finalmente llego la noche anterior a la batalla, Misato como había dicho no llego al departamento, Shinji se encontraba meditando en la sala mientras escuchaba música suavemente. Asuka salía del baño cubierta solamente de toallas.

"¿y Misato?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba la ropa, para luego acercarse a la puerta corrediza de la sala donde dormían actualmente Asuka, Shinji y Misato.

"esta en la oficina, no volverá hasta mañana" contesto Shinji quien tenia los aun los ojos cerrados aun en posición de meditación.

"Por fin solos" dijo notablemente alegre la pelirroja, acción que hizo mirar a Shinji con una gran cara de confusión. Asuka entro a la sala y se llevo las cosas que usaba para dormir, llevándoselas a una habitación que se encontraba junto a la de Shinji. Una vez ordenado todo se volvió a abrir la puerta revelando a Asuka agachada hacia delante mostrando gran parte de sus "encantos" a Shinji

"Shinji, este es el impenetrable muro de Jericó, ¿comprendes?" dijo asertivamente.

"si" dijo tratando de seguir con su meditación.

"si lo tratas de pasar te mato" diciendo esto volvió a cerrar la puerta.

--

Ya era bastante tarde, Shinji había dejado de meditar, ahora solo cerraba los ojos con sus audífonos puestos con música para intentar dormir tenia su reloj en la mano en su muñeca para controlar el volumen fácilmente, la música estaba relativamente fuerte, de esta manera el piloto no podía escuchar nada a su exterior. De repente sintió un leve movimiento de su cama japonesa, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la muchacha alemana dormida, nuevamente mostrando sus "encantos" notablemente. Ante aquella sorpresa totalmente inesperada la mano de Shinji apretó involuntariamente el reloj presionando botones al azar. Debido a este acto activo la gravedad artificial y al no dejar de presionarlo comenzó a aumentar la gravedad rápidamente.

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_" se dijo mentalmente sin notar aun que la gravedad aumentaba. Esta escena confundía mucho a Shinji, nunca se había sentido así de alterado ante una persona. "_tiene una bonita cara"_ pensó por un momento, ahora la gravedad estaba a 400g., luego Shinji sacudió su cabeza en ese pensamiento. "_¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡Mi corazón se acelera! ¡Contrólate Shinji!_" ahora la gravedad estaba en 600. "_¿Por qué me siento tan pesado?_" se dijo recuperando el control de su mente o el disminuyendo el descontrol de hormonas. Descubrió que en que la gravedad estaba aumentada. "_esto debió ser_" se dijo apagando la gravedad, nuevamente su atención estaba en la pelirroja.

"ma-mama" susurro la alemana, luego de esto comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

"¿mama?" repitió Shinji susurrándolo. "veamos cual es el problema" Shinji cerro los ojos, movió su mano cerca a la cabeza de pelirroja y comenzó a meditar.

--

Shinji se encontró en un pasillo muy oscuro, inmediatamente una pequeña pelirroja paso corriendo junto a el. Curioso Shinji la siguió. Noto que a un lado mas adelante del pasillo había una puerta que despedía una gran cantidad de luz, la niña que iba adelante se detuvo frente a esa puerta gritando. "¡mama! ¡Me eligieron! ¡Soy una piloto EVA!"

Inmediatamente el entusiasmo en la pequeña se detuvo, notando este cambio de actitud Shinji logro alcanzar a la niña mirando por la puerta, no preparado para ver la terrible vista. Era una habitación de hospital y en su interior se encontraban una mujer colgando del techo junto a una muñeca colgada de la misma manera.

Debido a este susto Shinji perdió la concentración que lo mantenía en ese lugar.

--

"no puede ser" se dijo en un susurro Shinji sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Asuka. "nadie debe vivir eso" susurro tomando la mano a la muchacha y dándole un ligero apretón. "creo que tu nunca lo superaste" esto lo dijo tristemente. "y creo que nadie te dio la ayuda necesaria, por eso crees que no necesitas a nadie."

"pero yo no te dejare" le dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y le daba una leve caricia en su rostro limpiándole las lagrimas.

--

"¿lista Asuka?" pregunto Shinji através de la comunicación de sus unidades.

"claro, ¿Estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto un tanto dudosa de lo practicado.

"por supuesto, concéntrate bien y todo saldrá bien" tranquilizo el tercer niño.

"no me digas como hacer mi trabajo tercero" replico molesta, retomando su actitud orgullosa.

"¿están listos?" pregunto Misato através del mismo canal de comunicaciones. "se va a activar la música en cuanto lancen a las unidades 01 y 02" luego de asegurar que venia el enemigo Misato dio la orden. "lancen lo EVA`s"

--

Inmediatamente comenzó la música, lanzando a las unidades 01 y 02. Al llegar a la superficie dieron un salto hacia atrás tratando de alejarse un poco del Ángel, la música continuaba sonando.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?" dijo Ritsuko cuestionando las acciones no programadas de los pilotos.

"no lo se, pero estoy segura de que lo harán bien" dijo Misato segura de las acciones del piloto.

Ambas unidades dieron rápidamente un paso distanciándose entre si. Extendieron sus brazos opuestamente, se pusieron en la punta de los pies a la vez y dieron tres pasos acercándose mientras movieran los brazos en un semicírculo diciendo ambos pilotos. "FUUU…"

En el centro de comando todos los que estaban viendo quedaron helados por ver semejante baile. "¡esto no es un juego! ¡Haga algo Katsuragi! ¡Solo están haciendo el ridículo ante todos!" grito Ritsuko

"solo espere" contesto Misato no muy segura de que responder, "_no puedo equivocarme_" pensó mientras se mordía una uña.

Volviendo al cambo de batalla, ambas unidades que ahora tenían los brazos frente a frente los movieron rápidamente en la dirección opuesta ahora terminando la palabra "…SION" ahora ambas unidades separaron sus piernas y volvieron a mover lo brazos, ahora en la misma dirección expendiendo los dedos y juntando la punta de sus dedos. Gritando "HAAA"

Un gran destello de luz ilumino toda la zona, dejando ciegos a los del centro de comando, quienes estaban totalmente confundidos por aquel resplandor sin fundamento.

"¿que es lo que sucede?" pregunto Ritsuko sin poder ver ni si quiera dentro del centro de mando de NERV ya que la luz tan poderosa de la pantalla cegó a todos los presentes.

"tendremos que esperar para ver" respondió Misato

La luz en la superficie comenzó a desaparecer, cuando finalmente se disipo, los del cuartel general de NERV y el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki quien se encofraba en su oficina observando este evento no lo podía creer.

Al disiparse la luz apareció un EVA totalmente desconocido para ellos. Era de color Rojo y Morado. Tenía un cuerno saliendo de la frente, cuatro ojo dos de ellos verdes y el otro par amarillos. De la espalda tenia cuatro rectángulos saliendo de el, dos de ellos rojos y el otro par morado.

La parte de adelante del codo eran moradas y las partes pegadas al hombro rojas. La parte de arriba del tórax era morado y la de abajo roja, las piernas tenían la misma descripción que los brazos.

Asuka abrió los ojos notando que su cabina habitual había cambiado, su asiento seguía igual, pero la pantalla se veía mas amplia, y noto la razón, a su lado pegada a su silla se encontraba otra, y sentado se encontraba Shinji.

"sabia que funcionaria" dijo Shinji alegre a su compañera. "suficiente de apreciaciones, tenemos un Ángel que exterminar" agrego entusiasmado

"por primera vez concuerdo contigo" tomando los controles en total sincronización con su compañero se alistaron para atacar.

En la base de operaciones, Misato fue la primera en salir del choque por ver a semejante sorpresa en el campo de batalla.

"cuatro Ángeles derrotados y no para de sorprenderme" dijo Misato con una sonrisa en la cara. Al escuchar esto Ritsuko fue la siguiente en salir del choque.

"¡esto no es posible!" grito estupefacta. "¡esta tirando toda la física a la basura!"

La unidad no nombrada aun se puso en posición de ataque, preparándose para dar el ataque definitivo en contra el Ángel.

"yo te paso la fuerza y agilidad, tu te encargas de los movimientos" dijo Shinji esperando la decisión de su compañera.

Antes de que Asuka pudiera elaborar una respuesta sintió una voz en su cabeza. "_yo confío en ti_" era una voz de hombre. "s-Shinji" tartamudeo sin entender lo que pasaba.

"calma, recuerda que ahora estamos con los conectores nerviosos A-10, por lo que nuestras mentes están unidas". Contesto Shinji tratando de tranquilizar a la alemana.

"¿nuestras mentes? No quiero que sepas lo que pienso" dijo alterada casi descontrolada.

"por favor cálmate, no voy a leer tus pensamientos, ni tu los míos, solo lo haremos si el otro esta de acuerdo, puede llegar a ser útil durante la batalla, ahora terminemos con ese Ángel de una vez por todas"

"es verdad, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo" Asuka miro al Ángel, moviendo el EVA inconcientemente lo movió en una pose extraña para ella de artes marciales, una que solo había visto con Shinji. En ese momento un pequeño flash le vino a la mente.

--

_Asuka se encontraba en un desierto riscoso, era pleno dia. Mirando en frente de ella observo a dos hombres. Uno de ellos tenia el mismo traje naranja que uso Shinji el dia del ataque del Ángel. Y otro poseía una especie de armadura bastante extraña. Noto que estaban hablando entre ellos. _

"_Si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos, quizás pueda sobrepasar el poder que tiene un guerrero distinguido" dijo poniéndose en la misma posición que Shinji había usado contra los instructores._

"_que broma tan graciosa" dijo riéndose entre dientes el sujeto con la armadura extraña. "te mostrare la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar, por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo" diciendo esto adopto otra postura de pelea. Una roca que estaba suelta comenzó a ceder, en ese momento el sujeto del traje naranja salto a una gran velocidad en contra de su oponente._

--

"¡Asuka!" grito Shinji preocupado al no tener respuesta de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas?" pregunto Asuka saliendo de la visión repentina en que se encontraba.

"estuviste ida por un minuto, pensé que te había pasado algo, estaba preocupado" respondió reflejando lo dicho en su tono de voz.

"no lo se, en un momento estaba aquí y al siguiente..." luego de pensarlo un momento responde. "Después de pelear contra el Ángel te digo, acabemos con el" reinicio la intención de ataque Asuka.

--

"aun no puedo recomunicar al EVA con nosotros, tiene una frecuencia de comunicación diferente a la de las unidades 01 y 02" anuncio Maya desde los paneles.

"entonces háganlo rápido, quiero saber quien controla ese EVA" dijo Ritsuko sin saber que hacer. "esto esta mal".

--

Poniéndose nuevamente en la postura de ataque ya vista dos veces se dispuso a atacar al enemigo. En un momento desapareció, solo se podían ver veloces pisadas acercándose hacia el Ángel, en un momento revelo que la unidad sin nombre estaba detrás del Ángel y este se encontraba partido por la mitad. Rápidamente las dos partes divididas se regeneraron creando nuevamente dos Ángeles gemelos.

Pero Asuka estaba ocupada procesando como había controlado semejante velocidad. "yo no sabia hacer eso. ¿Cómo lo hice?" e pregunto rápidamente a Shinji.

"yo te estoy mandando algunos movimientos de artes marciales mentalmente, recuerda que nuestras mentes están unidas" le contesto mientras el EVA se daba vuelta mirando a ambos enemigos.

--

"¡logre abrir la comunicación!" grito Maya, al abrase la pantalla de comunicación revelo una cabina bastante diferente, Asuka y Shinji estaban lado a lado con la mirada fija en los oponentes.

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?" pregunto Ritsuko notablemente enfadada.

"se le llama fusión" dijeron ambos pilotos en sincronización total. "ambos cuerpos se fusionan creando uno nuevo, con las habilidades multiplicadas, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos un Ángel que derrotar"

"doctora, usted querrá ver esto" informo Makoto señalando una pantalla donde mostraban la duración de energía de la batería del EVA. "al recuperar la comunicación con el EVA, recuperamos los datos de la batería".

"¡imposible! ¿28 minutos de energía?" grito Ritsuko totalmente sorprendida. "ha pasado dos minutos desde que apareció la nueva unidad, significa que en total son 30 minutos de autonomía"

--

La unidad desapareció a la simple vista, pero en realidad se movió a una velocidad sorprendente detrás del Ángel parte A, con una fuerza y agilidad descomunal comenzó a darle varios golpes, le dio un rodillazo que lo aturdió y finalmente juntando sus manos en forma de puño le dio un poderoso golpe en la espalda mandándolo a volar en dirección a la parte B

Amarrándose del piso para no resbalase se el Evangelion se dio impuso y con un salto rápido sobrepaso al Ángel parte A que iba en el aire en dirección de colisión contra su gemelo. Rápidamente paso al Ángel parte B que observaba todo lo anterior, frenándose usado los pies sobre un edificio se dio propulsión para atacar este Ángel. Le dio un poderoso codazo y lo remato con una poderosa patada mandándolo a volar contra la parte A. Ambas partes chocaron en el aire volviendo a unirse. El Evangelion aparecio en frente del Ángel, con un fuerte golpe, en combinación con una patada lo mando a volar contra un cerro cercano.

"es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Shinji decidido.

"este día estas diciendo muchas cosas coherentes tercero, debe ser por pasar tanto tiempo junto a mi" contesto en su tono orgulloso. "es hora de eliminar a ese maldito"

"**Final…**" dijeron ambos pilotos. La unidad sin nombre abrió sus brazos en posiciones opuestas. Todo el cuerpo del EVA comenzó a destellar de un color amarillo, reuniéndose en sus palmas abiertas.

"**Kame…**"movieron las manos a las caderas, en la parte de atrás quedando sus entre sus manos una esfera amarilla que se cubría con un color azul.

"**Hame...**" la bola de energía aumentaba su tamaño, el color amarillo y azul se juntaban creando una luz blanca. Finalmente la luz blanca había llegado a su tamaño máximo.

"**¡¡HAAA!!**" puso sus manos al frente enviando un enorme rayo de color blanco en contra el enemigo que con dificultad se levantaba. Le llego completamente creando una gran explosión.

--

"el patrón azul desapareció, el Ángel fue destruido" esto fue lo único que se escucho en el centro de operaciones de NERV, quienes habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, o mejor dicho la masacre. Finalmente Misato fue la primera que pudo dirigir la palabra.

"el Ángel nunca tubo oportunidad" contesto notablemente satisfecha. "la operación fue todo un éxito."

--

En el exterior el Evangelion se acerco donde se encontraba el cráter donde antes se localizaba el Ángel.

"fue derrotado" dijo gustoso Shinji. "te dije que entre los dos no había Ángel que nos derrotara".

"no puedo creer que mi hermosa unidad 02 se haya fusionado con tu patética unidad de prueba" comento la pelirroja ahora enfadada. "a lo que me rebaje". En ese momento una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de los pilotos. Un pequeño resplandor dividió al Evangelion partiéndola por la mitad, revelando nuevamente a las unidades 01 y 02. con un torpe movimiento la unidad 02 se tropezó cayendo sobre la unidad 01.

Shinji difícilmente logro salir de la unidad 01 notando que un pequeño teléfono estaba sonando. Al contestarlo apareció el holograma de Asuka, totalmente furiosa.

"¡Que fue lo que paso!" grito enojada.

"la fusión se termino" contesto Shinji difícilmente.

"eso ya lo note Sherlock, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?" grito la furiosa alemana, con un tono de sarcasmo al inicio.

"creo que la fusión de Evangelion tiene dos puntos débiles, además del tiempo limite, creo que al perder la sincronización de los pilotos, se termina la fusión"

"¿y hasta ahora me lo dices?" dijo furiosa.

"¡yo no lo sabia! ¡Es primera vez que hago la fusión en un Evangelion!" se defendió el piloto.

"¡por tu culpa es que perdimos la sincronización de los EVA´s! ¡Mira lo que le haz hecho a mi hermosa unidad 02!" volvió a gritarle al posible primer piloto sordo de Evangelion.

"¿mi culpa? ¡Tu fuiste la que comenzó a quejarse de la fusión, además mira quien esta sobre quien!"

--

Todos en NERV estaban escuchando la discusión entre ambos pilotos. Lo que antes era orgullo ahora era vergüenza. Fuyutsuki quien solo hace segundos se encontraba totalmente sorprendido y orgulloso, ahora estaba totalmente desilusionado.

"esos niños nos van a hacer quedar mal otra vez"

Continuara…


	11. Capitulo Especial 2

**Nota del Autor: **

**Esta es mi despedida de Vacaciones, regresare recargado de ideas dentro de un mes, no contestare reviews por ahora ya que estoy muy apurado. Este es el segundo especial y es el turno de la madre de Shinji. En el especial anterior me vino la idea del futuro alternativo de Gohan y Trunks, en este me inspire por el especial de Bardock, padre de Goku. Espero que lo disfruten y hasta dentro de un mes!! hechenle tambien una miradita a mi pequeño prologo de mi otra Historia, Avatar: The Third Children, y me dejan Reviews para saber que piensan, es su tiempo de prueba para ver que tal lo ven ustedes.  
**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! PORFAVOR EN ESTE MES DE AUSENCIA!!!**

**Negacion: No poseo Dragon Ball Z ni Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Capitulo Especial #2:**

**El Amor de una Madre.**

--

"_He… He he he… Esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegeta. Y también cambiar mi destino, el destino de Kakarotto y obviamente, también tu miserable destino… ¡Sera tu fin!"_

"_¡¿Qué hizo?!..."_

"…_Ka… ka… ro… tto…"_

"_¡Kakarottoooo!"_

"_Kakarotto... Debes cumplir mi objetivo, tu serás quien vengara la muerte de los Sayajin y la desaparición del planeta Vegeta"_

**Bardock.**

--

Hoy es un gran dia para la humanidad, es hora de probar que todos estos años de investigación no han sido en vano. Por eso invite a mi querido hijo Shinji para ver la primera prueba de sincronización con la unidad de prueba Evangelion.

Deje a Shinji junto a mi marido para poder ponerme mi Plug Suit, necesario para la sincronización, puedo notar que Shinji esta nervioso por dejarme ir, yo lo trato de tranquilizar dándole un fuerte abrazo. Lo dejo junto a Gendo, noto que esta mi maestro de la universidad, Kozo Fuyutsuki, pero tiene una gran cara de preocupación que me perturba, me dirijo a el.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Le pregunto, su cara de preocupación se aligera un poco al oírme preguntar esto, pero esto es lo que me perturba aun mas, no desapareció del todo.

"nada Yui" me respondió, pero su voz no podía encubrir su preocupación, algo estaba pasando, pero pensando que no era importante fui a cambiarme.

--

Ya estoy dentro del Evangelion, me relajo y espero a que comencemos con el experimento. La cabina se esta llenando de LCL, doy una respiración honda y espero a que mis pulmones se llenen de este liquido. Al principio me da una sensación de asco horrible.

"creo que me siento enferma" digo voz baja. Finalmente los sistemas están en línea, estoy segura que este dia será un hito histórico para la raza humana. Las pantallas se encienden y puedo ver lo que sucede en el laboratorio, noto que varios están conversando mientras realizan operaciones en las computadoras de MAGI.

"_Sra. Ikari,¿ me escucha?"_ escuche una extraña voz dentro del EVA, de inmediato uso el comunicador para saber quien me llamaba.

"si, ¿que pasa?" pregunto através de las comunicaciones, pero me responden algo que me helo la piel inmediatamente.

"no hemos dicho nada" contestaron. Me asuste, alguien estaba conmigo en este lugar y no sabia quien era.

"_no se alarme Sra. Ikari, me estoy comunicando telepáticamente, no es necesario que hable, puede responderme mentalmente_" trato de tranquilizarme la voz.

"_¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_" le pregunto algo asustada, no era normal escuchar voces dentro del EVA.

"_me disculpo por no presentarme_" me dijo cortésmente relajándome un poco, noto en su tono de voz que no tiene malas intenciones. "_soy lo que se conoce como Supremo Kaio Sama, supervisor de los distintos universos y dimensiones_". Esta respuesta me dejo perpleja.

"_¿supervisor de distintas dimensiones?_" repito totalmente afligida, lo que me decía no era posible.

"_puede no creerme, pero si, estoy hablando desde otra dimensión, estoy aquí para hablar con usted de muchas cosas importantes_" hasta ahora pensaba que era un loco, pero noto que esta siendo bastante honesto en su tono de voz.

"_¿Qué puede ser tan importante para hablar conmigo?_" le respondo sin entender lo que sucedía, si era un supervisor obviamente tenia grandes habilidades, no entendía por que necesitaba la ayuda de una humana.

"_por la suprevicencia de su mundo_" me dijo sin basilar, noto que su voz cambio de tono, este era un asunto muy serio.

"_pero por eso estoy haciendo esto, ¡para prevenir el tercer impacto!_" esto ultimo lo grito, no puede ser, todo este trabajo fue para evitar eso, para darle un futuro a mi hijo.

"Yui, ¿pasa algo?" escucho a Gendo hablar desde el comunicador, al parecer mis expresiones faciales no podían ser omitidas. Noto que mi marido tiene un tono leve de preocupación, trato de calmarlo.

"no pasa absolutamente nada" le respondo, el sigue sin creerme al parecer. "aun no logro acostumbrarme al LCL" le miento.

"bien, en unos minutos mas comenzaremos" el me responde, pero su tono de voz tiene un aire frió que me da un gran escalofrío. "_algo esta pasando_" digo mentalmente, inmediatamente la persona con quien estaba comunicándome responde.

"_Por supuesto_" responde ante mi pensamiento. "_usted tiene las intenciones de salvar su mundo, pero lamentablemente no todos tienen esos objetivos, su esposo es uno de ellos_" me dice seriamente.

Estoy estupefacta, mi esposo conspirando en contra de la humanidad. No puedo creerlo, por un momento pienso que no es posible, todo lo que hemos pasado, las promesas, pero de un momento a otro todo tiene sentido. Y solo una palabra me viene a la mente.

"_SEELE_"

"_Asi es, su esposo esta con ellos_" me contesto el ser supremo telepáticamente. Esto solo me genero enojo y frustración

"_pero yo estaba junto a Él, ¡juntos rechazamos esa oferta!_" respondí furiosa.

"_puede no creerlo, pero es verdad_" me respondió, tenia tristeza en su tono de voz, era sincero, no lo podía creer.

"_me enamore de un monstruo_" dije, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, el amor de mi vida me había traicionado a mis espaldas, y estaba juntando con el destino del mundo.

"_alto Sra. Ikari, necesito que guarde la calma, ya que si no alertara a los presentes en el experimento_" suprimiendo con toda mi fuerza mis sentimientos y dando un gran suspiro tragándome todo lo que sentía logre tranquilizarme. "_esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, su mundo tiene una esperanza y es su hijo_".

"_¿Mi Shinji?_" repetí incrédula, mi hijo estaba de alguna forma metido en todo esto. "_¿Qué tiene que ver Shinji en todo esto?_" pregunte enojada, no quería que mi hijo estuviera en todo este caos.

"_el tiene el potencial de salvar al mundo, para eso necesito llevarlo para su educación correcta. Servirá para alejarlo de las malas influencias."_ Me respondió, estaba confundida.

"_¿malas influencias? Estoy yo aquí para eso, nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara_" conteste honesta, ¿realmente esta persona piensa que dejaría a mi hijo solo?

"_estoy conciente de que usted jamás le haría daño, ni aun menos lo permitiría, pero lamentablemente usted no va a estar presente para evitarlo_" esta respuesta jamás me la espere, ¿Qué me iba a suceder?

"_¿Qué evitaría que cumpliera con el deber de proteger a mi hijo?_" pregunte insegura de querer oír una respuesta.

"_lamentablemente este experimento, todo esto es parte de un plan detenidamente desarrollado por Gendo y SEELE, consiste en dejarla aquí atrapada para que el EVA se pueda mover, ellos por su cuenta descubrieron que un EVA necesita un alma humana para poder ser pilotada y usted fue escogida._" No podía generar una respuesta para eso, era demasiado, mi propio esposo literalmente me vendió para un experimento. Lo peor era que mi hijo lo iba a presenciar y ese bastardo lo sabía.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? ¿Cancelar el experimento?_" pregunte.

"_no, aunque usted lo intentara, su marido no lo detendría, además esto puede estar a nuestro favor_" esto ultimo me lo dijo en un tono mas tranquilo.

"_¿a que se refiere?_" pregunte queriendo saber que era lo que planeaba hacer esta persona.

"_como dije, su hijo esta metido en todo esto y es una de las piezas claves de su marido, al tenerla encerrada dentro del EVA su hijo seria el piloto ideal para que pueda sincronizar con usted, por eso el contaba con que usted lo traería a este lugar, esto generaría en Shinji un trauma para toda su vida, y con un montón de ajustes futuros a la personalidad de Shinji, seria el títere perfecto para Gendo y SEELE."_ Estaba sorprendida, ese maldito, todo las mentiras que me dijo, y me las trague todas, no puedo creerlo.

"_pero si estoy encerrada aquí no podré evitarlo_" agregue preocupada.

"_de eso me encargo yo, puedo llevarlo a una familia que lo va a amar y preparar para el futuro que se avecina, lejos de las perversiones de su marido_" esto me tranquilizo, me asustaba el hecho de quedar atrapada aquí, pero si salvaría al mundo con ello, podría hacerlo, además me aseguraban que mi hijo crecería sano.

"_¿promete cuidarlo? ¿lo trataran bien? Me siento tan imponente_" de verdad que me sentía abatida, estaba nerviosa de dejar ir a Shinji, metido en toda esta locura, pero por lo menos permanecería alejado un tiempo, lo necesario para que creciera sanamente.

"_lo prometo, dentro de diez años se volverán a encontrar, ya que el pilotara este Evangelion_" eso me tranquilizo y me alarmo, mi hijo pilotando esta cosa para salvar el mundo, no me gustaba la idea.

"_yo lo cuidare desde aquí_" le dije al ser supremo, ya tenia lista mi respuesta. "_muy bien, espero que cuiden bien a mi Shinji_"

"_claro que si Sra. Ikari, estoy sorprendido por su valor en la decisión de quedarse aquí"_ me halagó sinceramente.

"_es por que amo a mi hijo, y quiero que construya un futuro para el y para el mundo_" conteste segura de mis palabras.

"_entiendo, creo que es hora de terminar esta conversación, las pruebas de sincronización están por comenzar_" me aviso, dándome cuenta de lo que sucedía afuera note que ya todos estaban en posición.

"_muchas gracias Supremo Kaio Sama por avisarme, me aviso de la verdad que sucedía a mi alrededor y eso no se como pagárselo"_ sin el me abría ido pensando que Gendo era un santo.

"_usted es la que esta haciendo un gran sacrificio, no necesita agradecerme nada, es hora de irme, debo preparar las cosas para el futuro de Shinji_" esta respuesta me tranquilizo notablemente.

"_bien, adiós Supremo Kaio Sama_"

"_adiós Sra. Yui Ikari_" mire a las pantallas para notar lo que sucedía afuera, habían iniciado la sincronización, me sentí por un momento mareada, pero luego se estabilizo. Escuche por el radio de comunicación lo que decían afuera.

"45% de sincronización y aumentando" escuche a Naoko Akagi, se notaba sorprendida por los números. "60% y no para, ¡se esta disparando!"

Me sentí extraña, me estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza. Mire a Shinji quien estaba preocupado viéndome, al parecer tenia tenían una pantalla con lo que sucedía y Shinji me estaba viendo.

"_lamento que tengas que ver esto, perdóname Shinji, perdóname por todo, quisiera verte crecer, ver como te transformas en ese hombre es que espero ver algún dia_"

"_¡no! ¡Kyoko!_" ahora recuerdo, mi mejor amiga Kyoko "_ella también esta en un proyecto EVA, esta en los planes de SEELE. Pobre Asuka, tendrá el mismo trauma que Shinji"._

"_estábamos planeando vernos con ella, hace dos años que no la veo, recuerdo cuando ambas nos encontrábamos embarazadas, y decíamos que divertido seria que algún dia fuéramos consuegras, nuestros hijos casados"_

"_espero que se conozcan algún dia y talvez ese sueño no sea una locura"._ Ahora mi dolor de cabeza aumenta, me estoy sintiendo más extraña aun, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, vuelvo a escuchar las comunicaciones.

"¡llego al 400% de sincronización!" siento que mi visión se va, pero antes noto a Gendo que mira fríamente con una sonrisa chueca lo que sucede, mi maestro esta mirando el piso, y noto que una lagrima pasa por su cara.

"_pagaras por esto algún dia Rokubungi, a todos los usas como herramientas, incluso yo, incluso tu hijo._"

--

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, no puedo comunicarme con el mundo exterior, solamente escuchar de vez en cuando, ahora siento que varias personas se acercan. Trato de esforzarme para saber que dicen.

"esa cosa es enorme" escucho la voz de un muchacho sorprendido. Me pregunto quien será.

"ese es un Eva, o Unidad Multipropósito Evangelion" escucho decir a Ritsuko, puede que no pueda ver, pero no soy sorda, se quienes son las personas que me rodean. "es el arma mas poderosa y la ultima esperanza creada por la humanidad."

"¿en esto estuvo distraído mi padre todo este tiempo?" esto me hizo sentir ansiosa. "_la voz de ese joven es la de mi Shinji"_ pienso emocionada.

"así es" escucho la voz de ese desgraciado. "tiempo sin verte"

--

No se como paso pero mi hijo acepto pilotar como todo un hombre, es todo lo que esperaba y mas. Ahora lo tengo dentro de mi, puedo sentir lo que piensa. Esta tan concentrado, no lo dejare hacer esto solo. Puede aumentar su sincronización fácilmente, estoy tan orgullosa.

"_yo te ayudare_" le digo orgullosa, al parecer me escucho ya que se alerto inmediatamente, esto me causa una pequeña risa interna.

Lo noto moverse a gran velocidad, de verdad que el Supremo Kaio Sama lo preparo para este momento, estoy ansiosa de ver lo que puede lograr mi hijo ahora, pero también estoy preocupada de lo que pueda pasarle.

Atravesó el escudo AT del Ángel fácilmente, ¿Qué es lo que siento? Una energía invade todo el EVA, puedo sentirla, la esta dirigiendo a los brazo

"**Final…**" comienza a decir unas extrañas palabras, pero la energía no para de aumentar en las manos. "**Kame…** **Hame… ¡HAA!**" lo escucho gritar fervientemente, lanzándole una especie de rayo de energía en contra del Ángel, la disiparse el humo, noto que ya no quedan rastros del Ángel.

"lo logre Misato" lo escucho decir, yo lo único que le puedo decir es. "_Felicidades Hijo_" pero a mi sorpresa, el se había desmayado por el cansancio. "_estoy orgullosa en lo que te has convertido, pero el viaje apenas comienza y yo no te abandonaré hasta terminarlo_"

Fin.


	12. Capitulo 9: Sorpresas

Capitulo 9: Sorpresas

"¿esto en realidad es posible?" pregunto el comandante de NERV sorprendido por las noticias a su reciente llegada.

"no señor, están rotas todas las reglas de la física por lo que logramos obtener" contesto seriamente la Dra. Ritsuko.

"¿a que se refiere con _lo que logramos obtener_?" pregunto el comandante un tanto indignado ante aquella respuesta ineficiente.

"el tiempo de la fusión de Evangelion cambio todos los parámetros de comunicación con el EVA, por lo que el tiempo de análisis fue mínimo, además de que la fusión fue de corta duración" respondió un tanto preocupada.

Gendo sin decir otra palabra se dirigió rumbo a su oficina donde lo esperaba Fuyutsuki, un tanto preocupado luego de escuchar toda la charla con la doctora. El comandante se sentó en su escritorio, inmediatamente aparecieron varios hologramas también en escritorios, todos ellos, incluyendo a Gendo, formando un gran rectángulo.

"nos has estado ocultando información" acuso uno de los hologramas inmediatamente, la mayoría de los hologramas estaba formado por sombras por lo que no se podía ver la apariencia de la persona, lo únicos que se veían en su totalidad eran el Comandante Ikari y el sujeto que le estaba hablando ahora, parecía de avanzada edad, en vez de ojos tenia unos visores, y su pero era ya blanco por las canas.

"por supuesto que no, saben que derrotamos a los Ángeles" se defendió Gendo sin quitar el tono frío en su voz.

"no nos subestimes, el camino se esta alejando demasiado del panorama, y ese hijo tuyo es una de las principales razones, ¿acaso lo defiendes? ¿A el y a sus curiosas habilidades?" volvió a acusar el que parecía líder, se notaba que tenia bastante autoridad en el grupo formado, aun mas que el Comandante de NERV. "si esto sigue así, nos estarás obligando a tomar medidas sobre el asunto"

"no se preocupen" contesto Gendo tratando de salvar la situación. "todo esta sobre ruedas. El piloto de la unidad 01 puede no ser como supuesto al panorama pero creo que será mucho mejor"

"mas te vale Ikari" contesto otra de las sombras presentes. Sin mas los hologramas desaparecieron dejando a al comandante y a Fuyutsuki solos en la oficina oscura de NERV.

"creo que no estas obteniendo mucha credibilidad ante el consejo" dijo Fuyutsuki con un tono de sutileza en su voz.

"estoy seguro te tomaran medidas, pero no será nada que no podamos manejar"

--

"ese Ikari nos esta dando muchos problemas" dijo una de las sombras, se notaba en su tono de voz bastante enojado. "¿Quién se cree que es?"

"calma, creo que también debemos cambiar el panorama un poco, tenemos a alguien que puede ayudarnos, creo que él puede saber mucho mas sobre el Tercer Niño" el anciano dijo muy confiado.

"¿quien puede saber esa información?" pregunto otra de las sombras, en su tono de voz abundaba la confusión.

"lo contactare en la brevedad, actualmente esta ocupado en la rama de NERV de estados unidos. Es uno de los científicos encargados de crear la nueva Unidad Evangelion, también tiene un proyecto de gran importancia para nosotros".

--

"¿Cómo aumento mi sincronización?" se escucho por millonésima vez la pregunta esa mañana, viniendo de la pelirroja.

Ya han pasado dos días desde la batalla anterior, Shinji conducía a Asuka a su habitual lugar de entrenamiento, y ya que era una hora antes de la escuela, se encontraba bastante mas enojada de lo acostumbrado, si es eso posible.

"te lo diré cuando lleguemos, también podrías dejar de gritar un poco, ya que te estoy enseñando" respondió el joven notablemente molesto por el tono de voz de su compañera piloto.

"eso es tu culpa, a ti solamente se te ocurre entrenar a estas horas de la mañana. Mereces que te grite por interrumpir mi sueño de belleza, Baka"

Sin intentar responder a ello continuaron silenciosamente por el camino. Llegando a ese lugar en la montaña, Asuka quedo sorprendida; era un gran pastizal que quedaba entre un gran risco que quedaba mirando a la ciudad Tokio-3 y un denso bosque. Sin decir nada Shinji se sentó en el bosque, la muchacha lo imito.

"quisiera que me mostraras lo que sabes en artes marciales" dijo Shinji secamente, dejando a una perpleja Asuka.

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con aumentar mi sincronización?!" grito la joven confusa ante la extraña y repentina petición de Shinji.

"necesito ver tu nivel en artes marciales, así como tu nivel de Ki" contesto honestamente su compañero. "Ya que no sabes como utilizarlo, verlo en batalla es la única forma de saber que tan fuerte es"

"Ki, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto aun mas confusa que antes la pelirroja, era totalmente desconocida esta palabra para ella.

"el Ki es la fuerza de vida que poseen todos los seres vivos, también es la verdadera fuerza del individuo, no se mide tanto en la cantidad de músculos que se tiene. Mientras peleas se aumenta el nivel de Ki inconcientemente, y yo puedo sentirlo"

"¿pero que tiene que ver el Ki con el nivel de sincronización?" volvió a preguntar algo desesperada por la respuesta incompleta de Shinji.

"cuando yo entre por primera vez en el EVA, el nivel de sincronización era bajo, pero gracias al entrenamiento del Ki pude subirlo, ya que para dominar el Ki y subir la sincronización se necesita lo mismo, concentración" explico detalladamente.

"¿y para que sirve el Ki?" realizo otra pregunta rápidamente la joven pelirroja.

"el Ki tiene muchos usos, solo te limita tu imaginacion, pero te diré luego del entrenamiento" Shinji estaba por ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Asuka.

"solo una ultima pregunta" Asuka dijo, en un tono serio, parcialmente tranquilo. Esto era bastante inusual para la actitud habitual de ella, inmediatamente llamo la atención de Shinji. "cuando estábamos en la unidad Evangelion fusionada tuve una especie de sueño, o visión bastante extraña"

"¿Qué pasaba en ella?" pregunto Shinji curioso.

"era de día, el cielo estaba despejado, hacia bastante calor y me encontraba en un desierto bastante seco; tenia muchos riscos, yo estaba en uno. En frente de mi habían dos sujetos cada uno en un risco diferente; uno tenia un traje naranjo igual al que tu usaste cuando fuiste a NERV, el de enfrente tenia una armadura bastante extraña, era de color banca con amarillo y lo demás azul. El sujeto del traje naranjo tenia el pelo alborotado, en cambio el de enfrente lo tenia puntiagudo, justo hacia arriba"

"el del traje naranja le decía algo como… si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos quizás pueda sobrepasar el poder que tiene un guerrero distinguido …por alguna razón no puedo sacarme esas palabras de la mente, también recuerdo lo que respondió el sujeto de enfrente…" antes de seguir Shinji la interrumpió.

"no me hagas reír, te mostrare la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo" ante estas palabras Asuka quedo mundo "yo tampoco me las puedo sacar de la cabeza, fue la primera vez que vi pelear a mis maestros, jamás lo olvidare…

--

_Un Shinji pequeño se encontraba en el puesto de observación, en frente de el estaba una puerta donde Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo entraron, el pequeño los siguió curioso de lo que pudiera encontrar a dentro._

"_te enviaremos en un viaje en el tiempo, Goku y sus amigos entrenaron aquí hace tiempo, pero a diferencia de ellos tu solo estarás presente para ver la pelea, ellos no te podrán ver ni oír" explico Piccolo detalladamente, Shinji solo asintió entusiasmado._

"_te enviaremos a la época cuando Vegeta llego a la tierra, la primera batalla entre ellos. Creo que será bastante provechoso para ti ver una pelea real entre ellos, estate atento a lo que hacen y no los pierdas de vista." Sin decir más Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo salieron de la habitación._

--

…me mostraron una peleas entre mis maestros, pero aquella fue la mas importante" ya que note que realmente si uno se esfuerza puede superar las peores pruebas" diciendo esto Shinji se levanto poniéndose en frente de Asuka. "atácame, quiero que me muestres todo lo que sabes, postura, movimientos, estilos, ataques; a partir de eso sabre como comenzar tu entrenamiento"

Antes de que Shinji pudiera continuar, Asuka se levanto y comenzó a atacar a Shinji sin darle un respiro. El joven piloto estaba atento, solo defendiéndose y bloqueando los ataques de Asuka, atento a su respiración, movimientos, velocidad, reflejos y fuerza.

Noto que la pelirroja tenia grandes capacidades y sin darse cuenta paso el tiempo, cuarenta minutos mas tarde, Shinji le pidió que parara a un agotada Asuka.

"eso es suficiente y debo decir que me tienes sorprendido, tus habilidades en artes marciales son notables y muy grandes, pero aun así están dentro del rango humano ordinario"

"¿humano ordinario?" esta frase de verdad que confundió a Asuka, no esperaba un termino tan extraño viniendo de su ahora maestro.

"no te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo para que te hagas mas fuerte" concentrándose un poco comenzó a observar detenidamente a la pelirroja. "quédate quieta" sin decir mas comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la alemana con la mirada, meditando profundamente.

"¿Qué es lo que haces pervertido?" dijo furiosa la pelirroja y algo avergonzada. Antes de seguir con el reclamo Shinji se paro frente a ella, levanto sus manos dejando sus palmas frente a la pelirroja, pero claro, a una distancia razonable. Cerrando los ojos y con algo de dificultad expulso un breve sonido de su boca. En ese instante Asuka se sintió extraña, el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, a tal grado que cayo al piso.

"te acabo de poner una ropa especial: dos muñequeras, una polera, y dos calcetas. Sumando todo son 50 Kg. Debes acostumbrarte a ese peso, ya que tu estilo en artes marciales es muy bueno, solo debemos agregar fuerza y velocidad."

En ese momento Asuka, quien se encontraba en el piso, noto sus ropas adicionales, observándose detenidamente reviso su cuerpo, en los pies, las calcetas no eran notorias, solo le llegaban un poco mas arriba de su talón; las muñequeras eran de color azul, no muy grandes y en su cuerpo, debajo de su ropa se encontraba una playera ajustada, no se notaba.

"cuando tengas mas Ki te enseñare a utilizarlo, ya que de momento es muy peligroso que te lo enseñe, si utilizaras mucho, podrías morir" en ese instante sonó una alarma, alertando a los jóvenes que faltaba poco para el inicio de la escuela. "creo que hasta aquí quedamos hoy, hay que irnos" levantándose Shinji se dirigió a bajar la montaña, pero se detuvo al notar que cierta pelirroja tenia dificultades para moverse.

Shinji retrocedió para ayudar a la pelirroja, pero esta inmediatamente lo rechazo, alejando su mano de una palmada.

"no necesito tu ayuda tercero" levantándose por si sola, se fue caminando dejando sorprendido al joven piloto.

"de verdad que es terca y orgullosa" susurro, siguiendo a la segunda elegida.

--

Una vez en clases el profesor como siempre estaba dando sus aburridas charlas sobre el tercer impacto, Shinji se encontraba mirando por la ventana, hasta que un pequeño sonido en su computadora lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

**Red Pilot ha iniciado charla.**

**Red Pilot: baka tercero, no me explicaste para que se usa el Ki**

**Kaioken-Man: sabiéndolo controlar puedes dirigirlo a tu antojo en tu cuerpo, para aumentar la velocidad en tus piernas o tú fuerza en tus brazos, también puedes crear ataques de energía, tu ya lo deberías saber, ya que lo hiciste en los ataques de Ángeles anteriores.**

**Red Pilot: ¿algo más?**

**Kaioken-Man: saltar más alto, mover el viento aumentando tu Ki, volar, la imaginación es el límite.**

**Red Pilot: ¿¿¿VOLAR??? EL HOMBRE NO PUEDE VOLAR.**

**Military Friki se ha unido a la charla.**

**Run or Die se ha unido a la charla.**

**Military Friki: ¿de que hablan tu y el demonio?**

**Red Pilot: hasta Larry y Curly saben eso…**

**Red Pilot: díganle a este idiota que los humanos no pueden volar.**

**Run or Die: por algo los humanos inventaron los aviones, envidia a las aves.**

**Kaioken-Man: pero es verdad, yo no miento.**

**Red Pilot: si claro… y eres el hijo de Sun Wukong.**

**Military Friki: ¿Sun quien?**

**Red Pilot: se nota que ustedes no tienen cultura.**

**Red pilot ha abandonado la conversación.**

Luego de este extraño enfrentamiento de palabras continuo el día normalmente hasta la hora de almuerzo donde Larry y Curly tenían dificultades para encontrar a Moe, ósea a Shinji.

"hey demonio, ¿sabes donde se metió Shinji?" pregunto el deportista sin miedo a la pelirroja alemana.

"¿a quien le llamas demonio? Chiflado. ¿Acaso me viste con cara de niñera para andar tras el tercero?" diciendo esto se alejo rumbo hacia Hikari, con notable dificultad.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al único lugar de la escuela donde se podría localizar Shinji, la azotea, aunque era bastante claro ya que este era el lugar que mas frecuentaba el tercer elegido.

Al llegar notaron una suave melodía, al abrir la puerta notaron que el sonido provenía sobre sus cabezas. Cuando miraron se sorprendieron al ver a Shinji sentado sobre el pequeño techo, además estaba tocando una melancólica melodía.

"al fin te encontramos" dijo Kensuke, aunque el y Toji se encontraban algo sorprendidos ya que Shinji no se encontraba en su estado habitual alegre, se veía bastante triste y eso inmediatamente los alarmo "¿sucede algo?"

"nada, simplemente algo de nostalgia" contesto guardando su ocarina. "digamos que hace mucho tiempo que no paso lejos de mi hogar"

"pero podrías llamar o ir de visita" intento animar Toji, claro que lamentablemente no funciono su plan de ayuda.

"no puedo llamar, ya que no tienen teléfonos y no puedo ir porque como piloto EVA en servicio no debo salir de la ciudad" esto inmediatamente dejo a sus amigos sin ideas. "no se preocupen, denme un momento a solas, ya los acompaño" sus amigos por respeto a su privacidad lo dejaron solo.

--

"¿ha descubierto algo sobre el traje que llevo Shinji hace dos días, Dra. Akagi?" pregunto Gendo quien se encontraba como siempre en su oficina, dentro de las instalaciones de NERV. A su lado como siempre estaba su Sub-comandante.

"lamento decir que solo pude encontrar una cosa" respondió un tanto insegura ante la respuesta del comandante por la falta de información. "el logotipo que llevaba en la parte posterior del traje es de cultura oriental antigua, significa Kami Sama, lo que significa comúnmente Dios"

Esto dejo literalmente helado a Gendo. A pesar que logro enmascararlo bastante bien a la Dra. Akagi, no paso inadvertido a Fuyutsuki, quien también estaba muy asombrado ante aquella revelación.

"Doctora, esta información no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes, esta entendiendo" dijo severamente el Comandante Ikari, antes de que la mujer presente pudiera formular una afirmación el comandante termino la conversación. "puede retirarse" inmediatamente esta salio de la oficina.

"¿dios? ¿Fue entrenado por dios? Eso no puede ser posible" dijo Gendo quien por primera vez se podía sentir el un tono de emoción en su voz, preocupación.

"como lo sospechábamos, los supuestos maestros del piloto no son gente ordinaria" concluyo Fuyutsuki, las palabras de la doctora aun estaban resonando en su mente.

"esto no estaba en el panorama, pero debía ser una respuesta obvia" contesto Gendo, dejando completamente confundido al anciano presente, su interrupción no se hizo esperar.

"¿a que te refieres?"

"piénsalo, están los Ángeles, hijos de Adam quienes vinieron a la tierra a reclamarlo y destruir a la raza humana por su sublevación; esta Adam, creación de Dios a quien desobedeció al venir a la tierra abandonando el paraíso. Sale una pregunta lógica, ¿Dónde esta Dios en todo esto?" explico Gendo con su habitual aire frío y calculador.

"¿planteas que Shinji es la respuesta a todo eso? ¿Shinji es la respuesta de Dios?" dijo Fuyutsuki totalmente sorprendido por las suposiciones del comandante, quien dejo el silencio como señal de afirmación.

"ahora solo puede salir otra pregunta, ¿de que parte esta Dios?"

--

Casi al final de las clases el profesor informo a los alumnos que había comenzado el periodo de clubes en la escuela, al parecer tenían que escoger un club obligatorio, ya que la semana siguiente comenzarían a funcionar. Inmediatamente Toji y Kensuke obtuvieron la misma idea, fueron al lugar donde se sentaba Shinji.

"¿Por qué no te unes al club te artes marciales?" pregunto Toji inmediatamente, esperando la respuesta de afirmación de Shinji.

"no, no estoy muy interesado en ese nivel de competición" al escuchar esto Toji y Kensuke se desanimaron inmediatamente, pero casi al instante otra idea les vino a la cabeza. "únete al equipo de atletismo, es tiempo de que tenga alguna competición decente…" lamentablemente fue interrumpido por Kensuke, quien tenia su propia idea en la cabeza.

"no le hagas caso, entra en el club informático, como tienes tan buenas calificaciones debe ser pan comido aprender de computación, te enseñare todo lo que se" dijo entusiasmado el joven con lentes.

"lo pensare" diciendo esto el silencio volvió al salón de clases.

--

Ya era el final de la escuela, Kensuke y Toji hablaban animosamente, un poco mas atrás iba Shinji centrado en sus pensamientos, mucho mas atrás iban Hikari y Asuka, esta ultima tenia bastantes problemas para caminar, ya que aun no se acostumbraba al entrenamiento indicado por su compañero piloto. Rei Ayanami se encontraba un tanto mas atrás observando un tanto curiosa la dificultad de caminar de su compañera piloto.

"Asuka, todo el día haz estado cansada y con mucha dificultad para moverte, ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto la representante de la clase con un notable tono de preocupación.

"nada, es solo que dormí mal" le contesto fingiendo tranquilidad mientras pensaba "_estupido Shinji y su estupido entrenamiento, apuesto que me hizo usar esto solo para reírse de mi, ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa_"

Mientras adelante Kensuke y Toji detuvieron su charla ya que uno de los presentes no estaba muy alegre.

"¿aun sigues nostálgico?" le pregunto Kensuke al amigo que se encontraba distraído.

"eso creo, no se preocupen, ahora que me doy cuenta no entrene en la mañana de hoy, eso debe ser ya que normalmente mientras entreno me siento mas cercano a casa" contesto el joven piloto. "mañana ya estaré mejor" esto lo dijo en un tono mas alegre.

"eso espero, no quiero estar soportando a un deprimido todos los días" agrego Toji, con esto los tres comenzaron a reír. Aunque de un momento a otro la risa de Shinji se detuvo de golpe. Sus dos amigos pararon de reír al notar el silencio y la cara de sorpresa de su tercer amigo. "¿sucede algo Shinji? ¿Se te quedo algo en la sala?" pregunto el deportista preocupado por su amigo.

"ese Ki…" Shinji susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que sus amigos no escucharan, sin aviso previo Shinji salio corriendo fuera de la escuela, Toji y Kensuke con gran curiosidad lo siguieron, al mismo tiempo Asuka y Hikari notaron la repentina acción de los tres chiflados.

"me pregunto por que corrieron de esa manera" se pregunto en voz alta Hikari.

"sigámoslo, de seguro el tercero tiene que ver con esto" inmediatamente Asuka con la compañía y ayuda de su amiga fueron tras los muchachos. Rei quien también estaba curiosa por la repentina aceleración de la marcha de sus compañeros pilotos y respectivos amigos los siguió.

--

"_¿Por qué se mueve de un lugar a otro? No es lógico, por sus movimientos quiere que lo busque a pie, pero… ¿Por qué?_" Shinji estaba confundido por los movimientos de la presencia familiar, aumentaba y disminuya su Ki a tal que desaparecía, le costaba bastante trabajo seguirlo.

Sus amigos que lo seguían relativamente de cerca no entendían los movimientos de Shinji, corría en círculos, por las calles, era bastante rápido pero por las confusas direcciones que tomaba se les hacia fácil seguirlo. Había momentos en los que Shinji simplemente se detenía y miraba al cielo, buscando algo o simplemente cerraba los ojos.

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?" dijo Asuka enojada, "¿Quién se cree que es al tenernos siguiéndolo, y haciendo esas ridiculeces"

"entonces no lo sigas" dijo Rei en su forma habitual sin emociones.

"¿y a ti quien te invito?" dijo furiosa ante aquella respuesta de la primera elegida.

"¿y a ti?" volvió a preguntar dejando a una Asuka raspando sus dientes para tratar de contener su ira.

"¡lo tengo!" el grito de Shinji interrumpió el grito que le iba a plantar Asuka a Rei. "_me esta probando, piensa que no he entrenado en todo este tiempo, pues le demostrare que se equivoca_" sin decir mas el joven piloto se concentro atentamente, cerrando sus ojos, alejándose del mundo. "_ya se donde me lleva, es mi lugar de entrenamiento, ¿Cómo lo supo?_" mirando hacia atrás noto que había mucha gente por lo que no podía volar ni correr demasiado rápido, resignado comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad normal posible, sus amigos lo siguieron e inmediatamente Asuka, Toji y Kensuke descubrieron donde se dirigía.

--

Pasando la parte densa del bosque, donde Shinji habitualmente entrena, el grupo de amigos y pilotos se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos para que Shinji no se diera cuenta de su presencia, al asomarse a mirar notaron que el piloto estaba mirando al horizonte, esperando algo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuera a buscarlo, notaron que el piloto miro hacia atrás, en dirección a la punta de un árbol.

En ese momento una figura salto de aquel lugar aterrizando enfrente de Shinji. Tenía capa blanca y un turbante en la cabeza, pero lo que mas alerto a los espías jóvenes fue la piel verde que tenia el extraño sujeto. Hikari estaba apunto de gritar pero Asuka logro callarla a tiempo poniendo sus manos en su boca.

"¡Maestro Piccolo!" grito Shinji seguido de una reverencia, se podía notar la sonrisa de alegría en la cara del joven. Este grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presentes escucharan también, cosa que los sorprendió al instante.

"¿ese es el maestro de Shinji?" pregunto Toji en voz baja.

"no puede ser, el nombre coincide con lo que nos dijo, pero nunca pensé que fuera así" agrego Kensuke sin poder decir mas.

"¿ese es uno de sus maestro?" pregunto Asuka choqueada por lo que grito Shinji y lo que susurraron los amigos de Shinji.

"Shhh…" expreso Rei en voz baja, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Pero inmediatamente comprendieron a lo que se refería, no podían escuchar la conversación de Shinji con su maestro.

"sabia que era usted, ¿realmente cree que deje de entrenar?" dijo Shinji un tanto decepcionado por la actitud de su maestro.

"tenia que cerciorarme" dijo en su voz habitual seria, luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Shinji amistosamente "tiempo sin verte"

"lo mismo digo" contesto el joven, los presentes detrás de los arbustos no podía creer lo que veían.

"¿esos detrás de los arbustos los conoces?" pregunto Piccolo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ellos no escucharan.

"si, seguramente piensan que pueden ocultarse si ocultar su Ki" volvió a responder en voz baja. "pero déjalos, luego de hablar los llamare" tomando un breve suspiro de alegría siguió la conversación "_¿Cómo fue que llego aquí? Y ¿Cómo se entero de mi lugar de entrenamiento?_" pregunto Shinji en lenguaje Nameku. Inmediatamente Piccolo suprimió una risa.

"_fue por el Supremo Kaio Sama, el me dijo donde normalmente entrenabas_" contesto el namekiano. Los jóvenes presentes estaban sin habla, fuera lo que fuera de que estuvieran hablando no entendían ni una palabra.

"¿Qué idioma es ese?" pregunto Hikari en voz baja a su amiga, esperando respuesta de una persona supuestamente universitaria.

"conozco varios idiomas, pero ese jamás lo había escuchado" se resigno Asuka totalmente frustrada.

"_¿solo vino usted, o lo acompaño alguien?_" pregunto Shinji esperando a alguien mas familiar que solo de Piccolo.

"_esa es una historia algo graciosa…_

--

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el templo de observación en el cielo, ya que el Supremo Kaio Sama los convoco nuevamente._

"_los llame para saber si alguien de ustedes quiere visitar a Shinji" pregunto el ser supremo a los presente, la respuesta no se hizo esperar._

"_ya era hora" dijo el príncipe Sayajin. "es hora de que obtenga mi revancha, hace años que no tengo una pelea seria, debería ser interesante ahora" dijo con una pequeña mueca en su cara._

"_¡claro que no Vegeta! Yo me enfrentare a Shinji, debe haber progresado bastante en contra de los Ángeles, ya quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto" dijo Goku en un tono esperanzador._

"_¡claro que no Kakarotto! Tu fuiste el ultimo en enfrentarse a el, además el príncipe siempre es quien prueba a la elite" dijo con notable confianza en su voz._

"_¿elite?" interrumpió Bulma la conversación de ambos Sayajines. "estoy alucinando, o es que el orgulloso Principe Sayajin Vegeta acaba de darle un cumplido a un terrícola"_

"_bueno yo…" Vegeta por primera vez estaba atrapado, pero rápidamente se repuso "por favor mujer, sabes que ese es el único humano existente capaz de hacerle frente a un Sayajin" los terrícolas presentes inmediatamente agacharon la cabeza ante aquella oración._

"_¡a quien llamas Mujer!" grito furiosa la esposa del Sayajin._

"_creo que yo debería ir, nunca he peleado en serio contra Shinji seria bastante interesante" interrumpió Gohan el momento._

"_claro que no hermano, yo estoy mas cercano a su edad, seria mas justo que se enfrentara a mi" reclamo Goten integrándose a la discusión._

"_por supuesto que no Goten, yo soy hijo del príncipe Sayajin, yo debo enfrentarme a Shinji" ahora Trunks se integro a la conversación._

"_¡claro que no!" grito Vegeta indignado, "ustedes llevan mucho tiempo sin entrenar, esta claro que no podría llevar una batalla decente en su contra" _

"_esta decidido iré yo" volvió a reclamar Goku. Luego de esto comenzó una incomprensible discusión entre los nombrados. Mientras esto sucedía Piccolo se acerco al Supremo Kaio Sama, quien paso inadvertidamente ante aquella discusión._

"_si no le molesta, iré yo Supremo Kaio Sama" dijo el Namekusei presente._

"_muy bien" al decir esto todos los presentes detuvieron su discusión, y quedaron mirando hacia los dos apartados de la discusión._

"_¿¿¿¿QUEEE????" antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reclamar el Supremo Kaio Sama puso una mano en el hombro de Piccolo y se tele transportaron del lugar._

--

Luego de terminar su historia Shinji comenzó a reír sin parar, ya que Piccolo lo había explicado en otro idioma, los presentes no entendían el motivo de la risa incontrolable del piloto de la unidad 01.

"_ya me imagino sus expresiones cuando desapareciste con el Supremo Kaio Sama_" luego de calmar un poco la risa, Shinji inicio nuevamente la charla. "entonces debo suponer que usted no solo vino para hablar" esto lo dijo ya en japonés.

"supones bien" diciendo esto Piccolo se saco su capa y su turbante, arrojándolos en contra un árbol que se encontraba junto a los arbustos donde estaban Asuka y los demás. Quedaron sorprendidos al notar que al impactar contra el árbol dejo una gran marca. La pelirroja curiosa se acerco cuidadosamente para no ser notada por Shinji y Piccolo. Al intentar levantar la capa noto inmediatamente su peso.

"¿el también lleva peso adicional?" se dijo en voz baja la pelirroja.

Shinji saco de su bolsillo una pequeña capsula, cambiándola por otra que se encontraba en el reloj. Guardando la otra presiono el botón azul, instantáneamente sus ropas cambiaron por un traje de artes marciales, igual al que tenia Piccolo, luego se saco el reloj y lo lanzo hacia los arbustos, esto causo sorpresa para los que se encontraban allí.

"veo que Bulma tiene buenos inventos" dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa.

"es bastante útil" contesto Shinji, mientras que Asuka y los demás no podía creer el cambio de ropa tan drástico, solo presiono un botón. Con cuidado recogió el reloj que se encontraba a su lado.

"comencemos de una vez" dijo Piccolo poniéndose en una de sus posiciones de pelea. Shinji se puso en su posición habitual.

"estoy esperando" en cuento termino la frase, Piccolo se lanzo en contra de Shinji corriendo a una gran velocidad, comenzó a atacar con una velocidad sorprendente, el joven piloto con suerte podía bloquear los ataques de su maestro.

"no… puede… ser" dijo Toji en un hilo de voz, la velocidad con suerte podía ser vista, Shinji a pesar de estar siendo atacado a una velocidad increíble no retrocedía, bloqueando los golpes.

"increíble" agrego Asuka, nunca en su vida había visto una velocidad similar, solo a Shinji sobre su EVA.

"¡que estas esperando idiota! ¡Por una vez utiliza bien esa cámara de video que traes contigo siempre!" grito Toji a Kensuke, quien parecía que estuviera en trance.

"ti-ti-tienes razón" logro encontrar su voz para responder, inmediatamente prendió su cámara para filmar esta increíble batalla.

Piccolo con un rápido movimiento logro conectar un golpe a Shinji que lo hizo retrocede, inmediatamente Piccolo detuvo su ataque.

"de verdad es estas ablandando, contra un opositor real ya estarías muerto, pensé que te había entrenado mejor que esto" dijo con notable furia en su voz. Los presentes en los arbustos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. No creían posible que tuviera una mayor velocidad que esa.

"lamento lo anterior, es que últimamente he entrenado mi cuerpo, pero no estoy seguro de que mis sentidos logren ir a la velocidad de mi cuerpo, ahora si peleare en serio" Shinji doblo un poco sus rodillas, puso sus brazos en frente formando una equis con ellos. Un aura blanca comenzó a emanar el cuerpo del joven piloto. "¡¡¡RRRRRRRRAAAAAA…." El aura aumentaba su tamaño.

Los supuestos espías estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podían creer lo que veían. Shinji continuo expulsando su energía de tal forma que los músculos de su cuerpo duplicaron su tamaño, ya no era tan flacucho como antes. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse y el polvo se levantaba. Asuka tenía la boca abierta.

"….AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Al terminar el grito extendió sus brazos hacia los lados desapareciendo el aura. "ahora si, comencemos" Piccolo solo creo una mueca en su boca, luego poniéndose en una posición parecida a la de Shinji, comenzó a expulsar su aura, aumentando su Ki.

"ahora si esto se va volver interesante" agrego Piccolo luego de aumentar su Ki. Al mismo tiempo Shinji y Piccolo corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzaron a pelear, a diferencia del inicio anterior, ahora Shinji también atacaba, era consecución de ataque y defensa simultáneos, a tal velocidad que no se veían brazos o piernas.

Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara se alejaron dando una pirueta rápida en el aire aterrizando metros atrás.

"nada mal" elogio Piccolo. Los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de los arbustos aun estaban sin poder decir una palabra, mínimo habían duplicado su velocidad y hasta entonces no lo creían posible.

Shinji tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, por recibir el elogio de su maestro ya que significaba mucho para el, pero en un instante la sonrisa en la cara de Piccolo se desvaneció.

"¡pero no te distraigas!" con un rápido movimiento estiro uno de sus brazos rápidamente en dirección de su discípulo, en respuesta Shinji movió su cuerpo hacia un lado agarrando el brazo de Piccolo fácilmente. La sonrisa del joven piloto nunca abandono su cara.

"muy listo, pero… ¡nunca te confíes!" ahora Piccolo estiro su otro brazo en dirección hacia Shinji, este movimiento fue totalmente inesperado. Un poderoso golpe le llego al piloto en el estomago, inmediatamente dejo ir el otro brazo, sin desaprovechar un momento, usando el brazo que ahora estaba en libertad tomo a Shinji de su pierna jalándolo el cuerpo completo de Shinji en dirección al namekusei.

Piccolo comenzó a dar varias vueltas para lanzar a Shinji a gran velocidad por los cielos. Sus amigos con mucha dificultad lograron tapar el grito, ya que Piccolo lanzo a Shinji en dirección hacia el acantilado. Asuka y los demás lo perdieron de vista, estaban a punto de levantarse para ver donde estaba, pero en ese momento Shinji reapareció flotando en el aire. Sus amigos pensaban que están soñando.

"esta flotando…" susurro Toji.

"eso va en contra toda lógica" dijo Rei en voz baja

"el Ki tiene muchos usos, solo te limita la imaginación" susurro Asuka lo que le había dicho anteriormente el piloto. Shinji aterrizo en frente de su maestro, quejándose un poco.

"auch, mi estomago, ese golpe si que me dolió" reclamo el estudiante, pero rápidamente se reincorporo a su postura de pelea. "tiene razón, me descuide"

"esto apenas comienza." Piccolo cerro sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos comenzó a concentrarse, rápidamente otro Piccolo salio de su cuerpo.

"la técnica de división de cuerpos" antes de que Shinji pudiera continuar con su oración ambos Piccolos corrieron hacia Shinji a una gran velocidad, era tal la velocidad de los golpes que Shinji no podía defenderse correctamente, finalmente ambos namekuseis dieron un poderoso golpe en la cara mandando a Shinji hacia el suelo varios metros atrás.

"¿eso es todo?" dijeron ambos Piccolos a la vez.

"eso no es justo" reclamo Toji en voz baja. "son dos contra uno". Shinji inmediatamente se levanto como si nada, imito la postura anterior de su maestro, ahora apareció otro Shinji.

"es tiempo de igualar la ecuación" dijeron ambos Shinjis, inmediatamente cada par comenzó a pelear entre si.

"eso debe ser una locura" dijo Hikari, en los últimos cinco minutos ya no sabía si se encontraba en el planeta tierra, ya que era demasiada información para procesar.

Los cuatro se encontraban peleando juntos, eran tal la velocidad que no se podían diferenciar entre de quien era el brazo y la pierna. Llego un momento en que los cuatro se golpearon mutuamente: un Shinji había golpeado el estomago de un Piccolo, mientras que ese Piccolo había golpeado a otro Shinji una poderosa patada en la cara, este Shinji había golpeado la espalda del segundo Piccolo y este golpeo al primer Shinji en la cara.

Con un golpe en perfecta sincronización ambos Piccolos enterraron a ambos Shinjis bajo tierra, sin desaprovechar eso los dos Shinjis fueron bajo tierra y sorprendieron a ambos namekuseis con un golpe sorpresa en la quijada.

Ahora que ambos Piccolos estaban espalda contra espalda, los dos pilotos juntaron sus manos en posiciones casi iguales. Ambos tenían las manos hacia atrás de la cadera, el primero tenia las palmas juntas, en forma de huevo; el segundo tenia las palmas hacia arriba, en forma de garras.

"**Kame Hame….**" Dijo el primero, inmediatamente una esfera de color azul se formo entre sus palmas.

"**Garlick…**" entre las manos del segundo Shinji apareció una bola de energía morada. Antes de que los Piccolos pudieran moverse, ambos pilotos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en posiciones opuestas, dejando a ambos Piccolos entre medio

"**HAAA/HOOO**" gritaron a la vez, ambos ataques impactaron contra los Piccolos, al estar en forma opuesta los juntaron al instante. Al terminar el ataque Shinji se volvió a juntar. Al dispersarse el polvo del suelo revelo a Piccolo intacto por el ataque reciente.

"buen calentamiento" dijo el namekusei con una sonrisa.

"lo mismo digo" respondió su estudiante.

"ca-ca-calentamiento" tartamudeo Toji "¿eso fue un calentamiento?"

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras Shinji volvió a ponerse con las rodillas dobladas levemente. "**¡KAIOKEN!**" un aura roja cubrió a Shinji, cambiando el color del pelo a un negro oscuro, sus ojos a un rojo escuro y finalmente el tamaño de los músculos volvió a aumentar.

--

"desde hace unos quince minutos hemos estado recibiendo radiaciones extrañas de energía desde los limites de Tokio-3" Ritsuko dijo alarmada por la conmoción en NERV "pero al ser dos fuentes de energía confunden a MAGGI, no pueden triangular una posición"

"ha vuelto a aumentar" advirtió Makoto. "pero no hay patrón azul"

"¿Qué puede ser lo que este generando esta cantidad de poder?" se dijo Maya impresionada por las graficas de su computadora.

--

"GRRAAAA" un poderoso brillo de color blanco comenzó a emanar Piccolo, era muy poderoso, se podía ver que venia de las líneas que estaban en su piel. El Namekusei no perdió el tiempo "¡**Bakurikimaha**!" de un brazo lanzo una bola de energía, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho mas poderosa. Shinji con gran velocidad con una mano repelió el primer ataque.

"¡**Big Bang Attack**!" al extender la palma de su mano apareció una poderosa esfera de energía azul. Al impactar una gran explosión se genero, dejando ciegos a los demás presentes, cuando la luz se disipo, tanto como el maestro y el aprendiz no estaban.

"¿donde se metieron?" pregunto Asuka, mientras pensaba "_pero aun así estas dentro del rango humano ordinario_" Recordo las palabras de Shinji. Todos los presentes estaban buscando a los peleadores, finalmente uno los localizo.

"ci-ci-ci... ¡están en el cielo!" Kensuke señalo con el dedo hacia el lugar en el cielo, donde estaban Shinji y Piccolo.

Se encontraban en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibían golpes. Finalmente ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar. Solo se escuchaban ondas expansivas, y durante breves momentos se lograban ver. En un momento aparecía Piccolo que estaba dando un golpe a Shinji en la cara, luego aparecía Shinji dando un rodillazo en el estomago; Piccolo y Shinji chocando sobre sus rodillas, volvían a desaparecer y aparecer, esta ves los puños de ambos estaban chocando sobre si. Finalmente ambos aparecieron y se estaban golpeando mutuamente la cara, dando un rápido movimiento volvieron a aterrizar.

"veamos que te parece esto" Piccolo puso sus dedos en la frente y comenzó a reunir energía en ellos.

"esa es la técnica de destruyo al tercer Ángel que ataco Tokio-3" anuncio Rei notablemente sorprendida, ya que Shinji era quien la realizo en aquella ocasión.

"**¡Makankosappo!**" grito Piccolo apuntando la poderosa técnica en dirección a Shinji,

"AAAHH" un resplandor cubrió el brazo derecho de Shinji, y con un veloz movimiento repelió el ataque desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire. "no me sorprenderás con una técnica que ya se" luego de esto volando a un gran velocidad se dirigió a atacar a su maestro, al golpearlo, lo atravesó desapareciendo en el aire. "**Sansoken**" dijo sorprendido, en ese momento apareció Piccolo a sus espaldas.

"te tengo" cuando Piccolo golpeo a Shinji también lo atravesó.

"nunca te confíes" le recordó Shinji nuevamente a espaldas de Piccolo, pero este nuevamente desapareció, se repitió esto unas cinco veces mas, cuando ya se encontraban a varios metros de altura. Shinji no alcanzo a esquivar un golpe enviándolo a una gran velocidad hacia tierra y varios metros bajo de ella.

"¡no!" grito Toji asustado por el estado de salud de su amigo.

"ningún humano ordinario sobreviviría a esa caída, ni menos a la velocidad en que iba" informo Rei fríamente.

"Shinji no es un humano ordinario" informo Asuka esperanzada, esto tomo a todo el grupo por sorpresa, en ese instante para la suerte de Asuka el momento fue interrumpido.

"¡GRRAAHHH!" en el agujero que se creo en la tierra apareció un gran destello rojo, Shinji salio volando de allí cubierto del aura roja del **Kaioken **en direccion a Piccolo. Sin desaparecer la poderosa aura roja golpeo fuerte a Piccolo en la cara mandándolo a volar en línea recta en el cielo, Shinji siguió volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Piccolo, interceptando a su maestro, siguió golpeándolo varias veces luego lo lanzo a tierra, para terminar reunió dos esferas azules de energía en sus manos. "**¡Big Bang Sokidan!**" inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar consecutivas bolas de energía hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo, este logro esquivarlas fácilmente.

"¿de verdad crees que con unas cuantas esferas de energía me detendrás?" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando reaparecieron las seis esferas que supuestamente se habían enterrado en la tierra. "esa técnica es…"

"el poder del **Big Bang Attack** de Vegeta, y el control del **Sokidan** de Yamcha" en ese instante las esferas de energía comenzaron a seguir a Piccolo mientras Shinji movía sus dedos, este con dificultad lograba esquivarlas. Luego de lograr alejarse de las esferas un poco, se preparo para el contraataque.

"yo hacia esa técnica antes que tu nacieras" velozmente comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de color amarillo hacia las esferas de Shinji, pero fácilmente las eludieron. "**¡Kakusan Yu Doko Dan!**" Piccolo comenzó a mover sus brazos, de golpe todas las esferas que lanzo el Namekiano se dirigieron hacia las de Shinji, entre todas se anularon.

Ambos desaparecieron luego de esto, nuevamente solo se escuchaban las ondas de choque en el cielo. Los jóvenes presentes, quienes milagrosamente aun no se desmayaban ante aquella alucinante demostración de poder, aun estaban mudos. Finalmente Shinji y Piccolo aterrizaron respirando difícilmente.

"creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto" dijo Piccolo, llevo sus manos al centro de su cuerpo, juntando las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a concentrar su energía, el brillo que nunca había dejado a Piccolo desde el inicio de la pelea se concentro en el espacio que había entre sus palmas generando una energía amarilla.

"de verdad que esto va en serio" dijo Shinji sorprendido por el nivel de energía que estaba concentrando su maestro, imitando la intención de su maestro extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, el aura roja de Shinji comenzó a concentrándose en sus manos cambiando a color amarillo, pero aun así el cuerpo completo de Shinji brillaba intensamente de color rojo.

--

"los dos niveles de energía están aumentando es cada vez mas, pero uno de ellos es un patrón conocido, solo se ha presentado antes" informo Ritsuko tratando de entender toda la información alborotada que daba MAGI.

"¿Cuándo?" pidió el comandante de NERV impaciente.

"las veces que Shinji se enfrento a los Ángeles" contesto Ritsuko impactada al llegar a esos cálculos.

"Shinji" murmuro el Gendo sin entender que es lo que sucedía, ni si quieran podían encontrar la ubicación central de la energía.

--

"**FINAL KAME… HAME…**" inmediatamente Shinji movió sus manos hacia atrás de la parte de atrás de la cadera, la energía amarilla se mezcla con una azul, generando una energía blanca intensa.

"**¡CHO BAKURETSUMAHA!**" una poderosa esfera de energía en las manos de Piccolo lanzándola a toda velocidad hacia Shinji.

"**¡HAAA!**" el joven piloto lanzo su técnica a su máxima potencia impactando de lleno en contra de la de Piccolo. Sin dejar de concentrarse ambos trataban de reunir poder para que su técnica avanzara

El viento se movía en todas direcciones, la tierra donde se encontraban se estaba agrietando, los jóvenes presentes se lograron afirmar de los árboles cercanos, mirando sin palabras lo que parecía la batalla de sus vidas.

Piccolo notando que a su discípulo se le estaban agotando las energías aumento el poder de su ataque para luego desviarlo junto con su ataque hacia el cielo, ya que si ese ataque impactaba en contra de Shinji o contra la ciudad, desaparecería totalmente.

--

"es extraño la energía sale de la atmosfera y se disipa en el espacio, no dejo huella en la tierra" dijo Maya en los controles.

"no dejo huella" repitió Gendo mentalmente, sin creer que el creador de este caos escapara con las manos limpias.

--

Al terminar Shinji se arrodillo totalmente exhausto por su sobreesfuerzo, Piccolo también cansado se sentó junto al joven.

"buena batalla Shinji, casi llego a mis limites, creo que Goku, Vegeta y yo estaremos en problemas la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos"

"espero verlos una próxima vez, creo que los extraño demasiado" dijo Shinji un tanto triste.

"no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Si el Supremo Kaio Sama dejo venir a alguien, creo que podría repetirse" dijo tratando de alegrar a Shinji, cosa que dio resultado. "es mas, tal vez podría dejarte ir por un día"

"eso si que me gustaría, llevo tiempo sin verlos" contesto Shinji alegre.

"veo que se divirtieron" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos miraron para toparse con el Supremo Kaio Sama.

"muchas gracias, Supremo Kaio Sama" agradeció Shinji sin poder moverse.

"de nada, creo que te hacia falta divertirte un poco y liberar un poco de estrés" contesto el ser supremo. "creo que es hora de irnos Piccolo"

"tiene razón" contesto el Namekiano, levantándose se puso aun lado del ser supremo.

"Maestro Piccolo, una cosa antes, podría decirle a Bulma si puede hacer otro reloj, me seria de mucha utilidad"

"claro, solo una ultima cosa, vi tu pelea contra la primer Ángel que ataco la ciudad, debo decir que estuviste sorprendente" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿de verdad? ¿Solo usted la vio? ¿Cómo fue que la vio?" Shinji estaba sorprendido y muy confundido ante lo dicho por su maestro.

"realmente fue gracias al Supremo Kaio Sama, y todos te vimos" diciendo esto el ser supremo puso una mano en el hombro de Piccolo "nos estamos viendo"

"adiós Shinji" agrego el Supremo Kaio Sama, poniendo sus dedos en la frente y concentrándose dijo "**Kai Kai**" en ese momento desapareció junto a su maestro en el aire.

Shinji se quedo parado allí un momento, para luego desplomarse en el piso riendo descontroladamente, además de que reía bastante fuerte. A algunos metros de allí se encontraban los supuestos espías, quienes habían quedado inconciente o algo aturdidos debido al ultimo ataque de la pelea. Regresaron en si al escuchar una risa, con dificultad, en especial Asuka, se acercaron hacia el origen de la risa, encontrando a un Shinji riendo en el piso. Se quedaron allí revisando se había alguien mas con el.

"pueden venir, ya se fue" dijo parando de reír un poco solo para decir eso, inmediatamente después volvió a reír con fuerza.

"¿sabias que estábamos aquí?" pregunto Asuka un tanto encolerizada por no haberle dicho nada.

"por supuesto, te dije que me enseñaron a sentir el Ki y tu aun no sabes como ocultarlo" esto lo dijo aun entre risas, lamentablemente esto enojo aun mas a Asuka.

"¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?" volvió a decir enojada la pelirroja alemana.

"¿Por qué no estarlo? Me encanta la sensación que tengo después de una batalla, además fue una excelente, por eso me río, fue muy emocionante" dijo ya calmándose su risa, pero aun seguía la sonrisa en su cara. Todos sus amigos lo miraron extrañamente.

"¿de que te ríes? Te golpearon, te patearon, te arrastraron por el piso" dijo Toji como si lo que acababa de oír era inverosímil.

"se le llama orgullo de peleador" explico Shinji a sus amigos. "verán, desde que era pequeño mis maestro me entrenaron para ver el lado emocionante de las peleas, el sentimiento del peleador, la belleza de la batalla, cada movimiento, el pensar que hay alguien mas fuerte que tu en algún lado, es verlo del modo deportivo"

"¿te refieres a que pelear contra los Ángeles es pura diversión para ti?" Asuka estaba aun mas indignada por escuchar eso.

"no de esa manera, también me entrenaron para defender, tengo el poder para defender a los que son débiles, mientras lo tenga voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para defenderlos, esa es mi razón principal de pilotar EVA, proteger" contesto Shinji dejando a los presentes en silencio, lamentablemente esto no duro mucho.

"¡mi cámara!" grito Kensuke desesperado, al notar que el artefacto se había destruido cuando el choque de las energías se produjo. "era la pelea del siglo y ahora esta arruinada"

"eso me recuerda" comenzó Toji mirando fijamente a Shinji. "nos debes muchas explicaciones, ¿que fue todo lo anterior?".

"todo lo anterior se debe a la manipulación del Ki, podrías explicárselos tu Asuka, ya van dos veces que tengo que explicar esto y estoy muy cansado"

"estos son tus líos, no me metas en ellos"

--

"caballeros, logre comunicarme con el científico, el no estaba al tanto del habilidades piloto, en cuanto le informe se sorprendió bastante y sugirió que se adelantara nuestro proyecto. Estoy de acuerdo con ello." dijo el anciano a los demás presentes.

"¿Él ya esta listo?" pregunto uno de ellos.

"Así es" expreso el líder del consejo, en ese instante apareció un muchacho detrás del anciano. "ya sabes tu misión, Nagisa Kaoru" le comunico al joven.

"conocer y estudiar al Tercer Niño, Ikari Shinji, Piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 01" repitió el joven, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados salvo al anciano "de seguro que será interesante conocer a este Lilim"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Ya regrese!! Nuevo capitulo a la orden. Llegue como dije el 2 de enero, pero no tenia el capitulo escrito, solo en mi mente asi que aqui esta. Ahora como notaran los comentarios del autor estaran al final, asi puedo darles algunos detalles adicionales del capitulo que acabo de escribir. **

**Primero que nada las tecnicas mostradas en este capitulo, algunas deben ser confusas para el que no vio dragon ball Z y de dio el trabajo de buscar el nombre de cada tecnica, asi que aqui les dejo un listado con cada una de ellas y su explicacion o momento de aparicion durante la serie.**

**Kame Hame Ha: La tecnica suprema del maestro Roshi que le tomo 50 años perfeccionarla, posteriormente Goku la copia con facilidad dandole varios usos y variaciones. Despues la mayoria de los personajes pueden realizar esta tecnica.**

**Garlick Ho: una de las tecnicas de Vegeta, se muestra en la primera pelea que tienen Goku y Vegeta. Su ejecucion es muy parecida al Kame Hame Ha, al igual que su apariencia. Consiste en poner las manos a la altura de los hombros, poniendo las manos en forma de garra, es de color morado.**

**Kaioken: (golpe de dios, golpe del Kaio, King Kai First) Es un aumento de energia, reflejos, sentidos y velocidad, pero esto genera una gran precion para el cuerpo de usuario. El Kaioken que utiliza Shinji en modificado, vendria a ser una version perfeccionada que rivalizaria con la trasformacion en Super Sayajin. Aunque luego de realizar esta tecnica Shinji puede usar el antiguo Kaioken x2 x3 x4 x10 x20 que son los que Goku a usado.  
**

**Bakurikimaha: Tecnica de Piccolo, la utilizo por primera vez en el torneo final de dragon ball (no Z) cuando se enfrento contra Goku, consiste en lanzar un rayo de Ki, seguido de otro mucho mas fuerte, se puede repetir varias veces. Lo realiza para rematar a Goku quien habia caido a la plataforma para rematarlo, causandole bastante daño**

**Big Bang Attack: (tal vez no haga falta) Vegeta fue el creador de esta tecnica; utilizada por primera vez en contra el androide 19 (gordo palido) este ataque destruyo totalmente a este androide. El ataque consiste en juntar una gran cantidad de Ki en una esfera de energia, tiene mucho poder  
**

**Makankosappo: ataque creado por Piccoro al principio de dragon ball Z con la intencion de matar a Goku, mas adelante lo utiliza para matar a Radiz junto a Goku. La tecnica consiste en juntar toda la energia posible en la punta de dos dedos de la mano, en un comienzo Piccolo solo podia realizar dos veces esta tecnica, mas tarde la puede realizar con ambas manos.**

**Sansoken: Tecnica de las multi Imagenes, Imagen diferida. Conciste en moverse a una gran velosidad creando iluciones de si mismo. Casi todos los personajes pueden realizar esta tecnica, se considera basica.**

**Big Bang Sokidan: Tecnica inventada por Mi, viene a ser una conbinacion entre el Sokidan de Yamcha y el Big Bang Attack de Vegeta, como Shinji lo explica anteriormente.**

**Sokidan: Es una tecnica de Yamcha inventada para el torneo final de dragon ball (no Z) consiste en una poderosa y pequeña esfera de energia, la cual el usuario puede controlar a voluntad con los dedos, puede enterrarse bajo tierra sin destruirse.  
**

**Kakusan Yu Doko Dan: Es una tecnica de Piccolo utilizada por unica vez en contra el androide No. 17, consiste en varias esferas de energia dispersas, luego Piccolo puede moverlas para un solo objetivo, de haberle llegado a No. 17 lo habria matado.**

**Cho Bakuretsumaha: Posiblemente la tecnica mas poderosa de Piccolo, la utilizo por por primera vez en un intento desesperado de derrotar a Cell cuando queria absorver a No. 17. conciste en juntar las yemas de los dedos dejando un espacio entre las palmas, acumulando gran energia y lanzandola con una gran potencia.**

**Final Kame Hame Ha: La tecnica maxima de Shinji, combinada con su Kaioken gana gran poder destructivo. Es la fucion de la mejor tecnica de Vegeta: Final Flash (destello final) y el Kame Hame Ha de Goku, en la serie no es utilizado, pero en el juego Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 es la tecnima maxima de Super Vegito.  
**

**Para mas informacion sobre las tecnicas de Piccolo usadas en este capitulo mirar los capitulos del enfrentamiento de 17 vs Piccolo y Piccolo vs Cell. **

**Creo que esto deja claro quien es mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball. Espero no haberlos aburrido ni desilucionado con este capitulo, es primera vez que desarrollo tanto una pelea. Me avisan si estubo bien, ya que necesitare experiencia y consejos para las peleas futuras de los EVAs y Angeles. ¿les gusto la aparicion de Kaoru? ¿o fue muy prematura? y por ultimo... No saquen concluciones de lo que dijo Gendo, ya que puede no ser cierto. a todo esto Kami Sama si es dios, por lo menos en el mundo de dragon ball, ya que al final de dragon ball Krillin le reza a Dende (enserio). Existen varios rangos de "divinidades" en dragon ball, aqui les dejo una lista, mientras mas va bajando, mas alto y supremo es el dios o divinidad.**

**Kami Sama  
Kaio Sama x4 (uno por cada punto cardinal)  
Gran Kaio Sama  
Supremo Kaio Sama x4 (uno por cada punto cardinal, aunque 3 de ellos fueron asesinados o absorbidos por Kid Buu)  
Sagrado Kaio Sama (absorvido por buu, era de corazon puro, al absorverlo buu se trasnformo en el gordo)**

**uff me salio largo... y aun me faltan las respuestas de los Reviews, solo voy a responder a los que me preguntaron algo, ya que se me acomularon de 3 capitulos)**

**Shinigaby14: me da miedo pensar en Asuka y Shinji fusionados con cuerpos uggg... no quiero pensar que es, pero no es la ultima vez que vemos a la fusion del EVA 01-02, ¿alquien quiere darme alguna sugerencia para el nombre de este EVA?  
**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Veamos si es lo que esperabas que encontrara el Bastar.... Comandante sobre los maestros de Shinji, es mejor que nada ¿verdad?**

**berto: la fusion de los evas si que fue inesperada jejeje... respecto a Shadow, en su videojuego puede realizar el chaos control cuando acumula mucha energia en la barra de energia "hero", sin la necesidad de esmeralda chaos. te recomiendo ver el flash "super mario bros Z" ahi veras a Shadow en gloria y esplendor.**

**Genesis: volvi... volvi... volvi... calma que ya volvi, y aqui te traigo otro capitulo.**

**Javier de jesus segura salas: normalmente los especiales son cortos, ya que no requieren mucha historia en este caso, no todos los especiales tienen que ver en la cronologia, el primero (la pesadilla de vivir en un futuro infernal) es un final alternativo, en cambio el segundo (el amor de una madre) iba a ser mi prologo inicial, pero como me decidi por el que esta ahora, lo deje como especial.**

**blacksir: muchas gracias, tienes razon, toy dejando muy de lado a Rei pero solo por ahora, mas adelante tomara una participacion mas importante, respecto a Gendou... me guio por los nombres de los personajes que salen el la pagina, muchas gracias por lo de Shinji, me esta costando cada vez mas ya que mas delante se vuelve un poco mas psicologico, poniendo los principios, creencias y valores de Shinji al limite. ya que se viene muy dificil para el. lo de Asuka me cuesta aun mas, espero que tampoco se haya salido de su personaje, asi que seguire con este ejercicio de imaginacion!!! jejeje mcuhas gracias.**

**klasnic: nada es lo que parece, ya veras el desarrollo que tengo para gendo durante los siguientes capitulos. Respecto al especial esta algo incompleto, mas adelante lo mejorare, veamos si queda mas completo.**

**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero y feliz año para ustedes!!! **(atrasado)

**Editado 11/01/2009:**

**Elimine algunos erroreS, no se si sean todos pero bastantes, y aprobecho de explicar la broma durante el chat de Asuka/Shinji/Kensuke/Toji. Sun Wukong es el personaje de la novela clasica oriental "Viaje al Oeste", en este personaje esta basado Son Goku, por lo tanto ahi esta la broma (por si no se dan la molestia de repasar les digo... Asuka sarcasticamente que Shinji era hijo de Sun Wukong, tecnicamente es el hijo adoptivo) para los que la descubrieron un hurra por ellos.**

**Negacion: Veamos... claro, poseo a Gainax y a Toei Company, tengo a Yoshiyuki y a Toriyama encerrados en mi armario creando esta historia para ustedes, soy el hijo perdido de Moe de los tres chiflados y mi tatara tatara tatara.... ..... tatara abuelo es el creador del "Viaje al Oeste".... PORFAVOR!!!! Si fueran mios, estarian viendo esto por la tele desde hace mucho.... NO POSEO GAINAX, NI TOEI, NI LOS TRES CHIFLADOS Y MENOS AUN LA NOVELA VIAJE AL OESTE, esto es solo una pobre escusa para matar el tiempo y divertirme, NO GANO NADA POR HACERLO!!! (para los que realmente creyeron que tengo encerrados a los creadores de Evangelion y dragon ball NO es verdad, solo broma) Ademas si poseyera a Toei Company BORRARIA a los power ranger de la faz de la tierra (MENOS A TOMMY, EL MANDA)  
**


	13. Capitulo 10: Tan ardiente como el magma

Capitulo 10: Tan ardiente como el magma.

Luego de todo el incidente, Shinji y Asuka se dirigieron a su actual residencia. Al llegar inmediatamente el único hombre de la casa comenzó a hacer la comida debido a cierta pelirroja. "acabo de tener una de las batalla de mi vida ¿y tu quieres que cocine?" Shinji estaba notablemente cansado por la pelea reciente, no podía creer la petición de la pelirroja, "¿no puedes tener un poco mas de consideración?" Pregunto el joven.

"esta bien, ve a bañarte" le dijo Asuka sarcásticamente. "además si tengo consideración, yo cocinaría, pero solo para mi, ¿quieres que cocine Misato?" le pregunto desafiadoramente la pelirroja, desplomando las pocas esperanzas de descanso del piloto. Ahora si Asuka tenía un punto, era su cocinar, morir de hambre o el cocinar de Misato.

"tu ganas, no estoy de humor para llamar a la sección de armas químicas de NERV" se resigno mientras iba rumbo al baño. "En cuanto me bañe voy a cocinar, muero de hambre" antes de llegar al baño, fue a su habitación por ropa para cambiarse y por una semilla del ermitaño. Se distrajo un momento viendo la última foto que había sacado junto a Goku y los demás. "creo que me hace falta la comida de Milk, o la batalla por la comida con Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks" esto lo dijo nostálgicamente, sin despegar la vista de la foto.

"¿los extrañas?" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, al apartar la vista noto a Asuka que lo observaba, inmediatamente Shinji dejo la foto en su lugar y fue en busca de sus semillas. Mientras hacia esto la pelirroja se sentó en su cama y comenzó a mirar la foto detenidamente, ya que era primera vez que la notaba. "si que tienes una familia extraña"

"lo se, pero es perfecta tal cual es" dijo mientras se comía la semilla.

"Al parecer es bastante extensa, ¿todos saben hacer lo mismo que el sujeto verde?" pregunto curiosa, notando que Shinji salía de la habitación con su ropa ya lista. Luego de apagar la luz, Asuka lo siguió. "no, luego de comer te diré con mas tranquilidad, no sabia que te interesaras tanto por mi familia, ¿acaso quieres conocerlos?" respondió Shinji tratando de suprimir su risa.

"¿y quien dice que me interesa?" respondió con otra pregunta notablemente enojada de las palabras del piloto, pero esto era obviamente para encubrir su vergüenza interna. "es solo para matar tiempo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer".

"si llega Misato y no ve que hay algo para comer, vamos a morir". Aguantando aun su risa por la expresión confusa de Asuka entro al baño.

--

Shinji ya tenia lista la comida cuando Misato entro a la sala, se notaba notablemente agotada, prácticamente se derribo sobre el sofá como solo un saco de papas podía caer. Inmediatamente noto que Asuka la observaba quien estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa del comedor. "veo que hoy no fue un día tranquilo" se burlo Asuka algo hambrienta, por el olor de la cocina que estaba a su espalda.

"fue horrible, una energía extraña emergió en Tokio-3, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como llego" se quejo mientras se sumergía en el suave sillón. Asuka estaba segura que eso fue culpa de Shinji y su maestro. Era bastante divertido ver a su tutora agotada, tal vez eso le enseñaría a no beber tanta cerveza. "en resumen, fue un día caótico, necesito una cerveza" la pelirroja no podía emitir palabras ante aquel comentario totalmente inesperado, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que lo iba a realizar.

"la comida esta lista" anuncio Shinji que dejaba varios platos en la mesa.

--

Luego de la extraordinaria comida de Shinji, Misato desapareció en su habitación donde se supone que quedo totalmente dormida. Shinji estaba recogiendo los platos para lavarlos, Asuka se sentó frente a la televisión buscando algún programa bueno que la distrajera, lamentablemente todos eran programas de concurso. "ya no saben que inventar" susurro, notando que su compañero piloto ya había terminado sus tareas domesticas. "ahora tercero, prometiste contarme sobre tu familia" dijo fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque internamente estaba totalmente curiosa por saber del pasado del piloto.

"una promesa es una promesa, pero ya es tarde" dijo Shinji tratando de irse a dormir.

"mañana no hay escuela, así que no te puedes salvar" dejando a su compañero contra las cuerdas, dando un profundo suspiro fue en busca de algo a su habitación, al regresar le mostró la misma foto que tenia. Shinji se sentó en el sillón y Asuka se recostó en el suelo con una almohada, esperando el relato del piloto

"te aviso que hay cosas que no vas a creer" advirtió el piloto sobre lo que estaba apunto de contar. "para comenzar mis maestros no son de este mundo" explico Shinji. "son de un universo paralelo" En un principio Asuka se rió fuertemente pensando que era una broma, pero noto la seriedad en la cara de Shinji, paro de reír de golpe.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Universo paralelo? No puede ser" Shinji estaba negando con la cabeza seriamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Al notar la seriedad, Asuka se silencio esperando la continuación del relato de su compañero piloto.

"Eres la primera persona a que se lo cuento, ni Toji o Kensuke saben sobre esto, te voy a pedir que guardes el secreto" la joven solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación, "todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, en unas lejanas e inexploradas colinas, allí se vivía un joven niño llamado Goku" Mientras decía el nombre, Shinji lo señalaba en la foto.

"espera" le dijo Asuka interrumpiendo el relato, "¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" pregunto sin saber.

"Porque querías saber ¿no?" le respondió con total normalidad.

"¿pero yo? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mi?"

"porque confío en ti, se que puedo confiar en ti" Asuka estaba sorprendida, nunca alguien había confiado en ella de esa manera. Eso la alegro mucho, era una sensación extraña que le causaba, una sensación nueva, esa que sientes cuando puedes confiar en alguien plenamente, pero por otra parte la asusto. Era la misma sensación que le daba su madre y como ella, temía que lo el la traicionaría algún día. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el relato de Shinji.

"como te iba diciendo: En unas montañas inexploradas se vivía un joven niño llamado Goku, el se encontraba viviendo solo ya que su abuelo había muerto hace un año. Un día como cualquier otro llego una muchacha llamada Bulma, se encontraba buscando unas extrañas esferas, eran de color naranja y cada una de ellas tenían un numero asignado de estrellas del uno al siete. Al juntarse estas siete esferas salía un dragón eterno que te concedía un deseo." Inmediatamente Asuka interrumpió el relato nuevamente.

"¿Esferas?" pregunto un tanto confundida por el relato del joven.

"Se llaman esferas del dragón, como dije al juntarse las siete esferas un dragón eterno sale de ellas y concede un deseo, las esferas estas repartidas por todo el planeta" contesto Shinji intentando seguir con el relato. "para sorpresa de la mucha el niño tenia cola, ademas de una fuerza y velocidad extraordinarias."

"¿Goku tiene cola?" pregunto curiosa.

"mas adelante todo tendrá sentido, ahora déjame continuar porque es bastante extensa la historia." Con un cabeceo en señal de afirmación, Shinji continúo con el relato. "también el niño tenia una de las esferas, la de cuatro estrellas y también era el ultimo regalo de su abuelo. Logrando persuadir al niño, la joven lo invito a seguir la búsqueda de las misteriosas esferas del dragón…

Shinji continúo explicando detalladamente la historia de la vida de sus maestros. Había comenzado alrededor de las nueve de la noche, pasó el tiempo y el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, pero ninguno de los dos pilotos tenía sueño, en especial Asuka quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"… finalmente la **Genkidama **estaba completa con toda la energía que tenia el universo y sus habitantes. Con un rápido movimiento Goku se la lanzo al terrible Majin Buu" Dijo Shinji con mucha emoción en su voz, Asuka no se perdía de ninguna palabra producida por el piloto. "pero lamentablemente Goku gasto todas sus fuerzas realizándola y casi no tenia para lanzarla, con toda su fuerza Buu comenzó a regresar el ataque, pero aun quedaba el ultimo deseo de Porunga. Dende deseo que Goku recuperara su fuerza, inmediatamente el se trasformo en Súper Sayajin y logro acertar la **Genkidama**. Majin Buu se desintegro totalmente y la paz en el universo regreso. Listo, esa es la historia de mis maestros.

Asuka estaba muda, por un lado era un excelente relato, aunque por la fantasía parecía que era una película o el resultado de un escritor de Manga. No estaba tan segura de creerle, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ya había visto la fuerza de Shinji y vio a Piccolo con sus propios ojos. Tenia mucho en que pensar, pero una duda le vino a la mente, algo que faltaba y era muy importante.

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste con ellos? Es decir estuviste con ellos toda tu infancia, pero… ¿Quién te llevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que llegaras allí?" todas estas preguntas, en especial la ultima fueron como un balde de agua fría para el joven piloto. "me llevo el Supremo Kaio Sama, se supone que fue para que ayudara a salvar este mundo, respecto a la ultima pregunta… es una historia para otro día" cuando dijo esto fue en un tono bastante triste y desanimado. Todo el ánimo que tenia Shinji mientras contaba la historia se desvaneció en el aire. "ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir" sin decir mas, ni mirar atrás, Shinji entro a su habitación.

"el tercer niño es raro" sin decir mas Asuka se retiro a su cuarto. Antes de lograr conciliar el sueño logro recordar la sensación que le dio Shinji por confiarle esa historia, esa confianza que solo había tenido con su madre y que de la noche a la mañana desapareció, todo el temor regreso a Asuka "no debo confiar, no necesito a nadie, al final todos me traicionaran" luego de un breve suspiro cerro los ojos, pero un solo pensamiento le vino a la mente "pero Shinji no es como todos" Esa noche ninguna pesadilla atormento a la joven piloto, solo sueños con el fantástico mundo que el tercer niño le había contado. Shinji por otro lado, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, así que comenzó meditar. "¿Por qué me dolió tanto la ultima pregunta de Asuka? Será porque por mas que lo intente… no puedo recordar nada antes de que me abandonara mi padre…"

--

Al día siguiente Shinji arrastro muy difícilmente a Asuka para entrenar, ya que esta aun se encontraba con sueño debido a lo tarde que se durmió la noche anterior. Llegaron al campo habitual de entrenamiento, Shinji logro encontrar un lugar apartado y saco su estuche de capsulas. "hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento real" diciendo esto arrojo una de las capsulas apareciendo una construcción enorme con el logotipo de Capsule Corp.

Asuka miro sorprendida la enorme construcción que apareció ante sus ojos, "¿Qué es eso?" comenzó a estudiar cada parte de la construcción detenidamente con su vista. Shinji simplemente se rió un poco con la actitud de su compañera piloto. "recuerdas que te dije que Goku y Vegeta entrenaron en una gravedad aumentada, pues…" Asuka rápidamente entendió el mensaje, y junto a Shinji entro a la construcción.

"el objetivo de tu entrenamiento de ahora es acostumbrarte a tus pesas, una vez que te acostumbres continuaremos con el siguiente paso que seria el perfeccionar tu técnica en artes marciales, finalmente con enfocaremos en el control del Ki, en ese momento aprenderás concentración, que es lo que tu quieres para que aumente tu sincronización con tu EVA" explico Shinji, solamente que cometió un error bastante grande.

"¿A que te refieres con perfeccionar mi técnica? Mi técnica es perfecta" para el infortunio de Shinji, ese día el orgullo de Asuka estaba brillando mas intensamente de lo normal, si es eso posible.

"es muy buena, pero necesita perfeccionarse, lo entenderás cuando comencemos con esa parte, ahora es tiempo de comenzar…" desde ese día en adelante, Asuka no tendría días de descanso, todos los era entrenar antes y después de clases, por las noches terminaba agotada solo para que el día siguiente fuera de la misma manera. Las semanas pasaron y justo cuando se había acostumbrado a sus pesas, Shinji decide duplicar su peso, ahora estaba con 100Kg. y totalmente enfurecida sin encontrar sentido a este entrenamiento.

De esta manera fácilmente pasaron dos meses, lamentablemente Asuka estaba de mal humor por diversas razones: le dolía su cuerpo por la ropa pesada, Shinji no le decía para que era todo ese peso adicional y por si fuera poco no pudo ir a su viaje con su clase por estar de servicio de piloto; nuevamente Shinji no hizo nada al respecto, es mas, el ya sabia que no irían. Lo único que logro evitar que empeorara su estado de animo fue que había ido anteriormente de compras con Kaji.

--

_Asuka jalando del brazo a Kaji, lo arrastro por todo el cetro comercial en busca de ropa para llevar a su viaje. Su búsqueda más importante era encontrar un buen traje de baño y su misión, olvidar el estupido entrenamiento que ella misma había provocado. Luego de pasar un buen rato con Kaji comprando las cosas que ella quería se detuvieron a comer algo._

"_¿Cómo va tu relación con el tercer niño?" abrió la conversación Kaji._

"_¿Qué relación?" respondió Asuka con otra pregunta, para luego beber un gran sorbo de bebida, ya que ella fue de compras precisamente para olvidarse de aquella molestia, y además para pasar tiempo con Kaji. Ya que era el único hombre verdadero que conocía, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella se decía siempre, ya que ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. "¿podemos cambiar el tema? Estoy cansada de ese Baka."_

"_correcto, ¿A dónde ira tu grupo de clase?" intento cambiar el tema, la reacción de Asuka inmediatamente cambio, su expresión se hizo mas relajada, dejo el vaso en la mesa. "a Okinawa" respondió emocionada, "hasta bucearemos"_

"_¿de verdad? años que no buceo" ante aquella respuesta Asuka quedo curiosa. "¿a caso no hacían esto cuando tu estabas en el instituto?" Kaji saco su clásica sonrisa, "en mis años no podíamos hacer eso" negó Kaji tranquilamente. _

"_¿por que no?" volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. _

"_segundo impacto". Respondió secamente el adulto._

_--_

Pen Pen era un pingüino feliz, disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como darse un baño; el hecho de estar tranquilo y un buen relajante baño, pero lamentablemente su tranquilidad fue sacada por la poderosa furia alemana. "¡¿quien ordeno semejante idiotez?!" pregunto Asuka con toda su potencia de voz.

"tu servidora" contesto Misato como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, esto saco mas aun de sus casillas a Asuka. Shinji estaba sorprendido, siempre que pensaba que Asuka no podía enojarse mas, lo lograba, era demasiado increíble para el.

"¡di algo tercero! ¡Esta arruinando nuestro viaje!" intento hacer que Shinji sacara la voz, ya que normalmente era el quien lograba convencer a Misato para realizar nuevos planes, lamentablemente para Asuka este no era su día. "ya lo sabia" contesto tranquilamente el tercer niño, "estamos contra un enemigo que puede aparecer cuando sea, y no podemos ausentarnos por dos semanas" dedujo Shinji.

"¡realmente son increíbles!" se quejo Asuka, ya que al parecer todos estaban en su contra.

"podrías aprovechar estos días para estudiar" agrego Misato mientras mostraba sus informes escolares. "¿pensaron que no vería sus calificaciones? A Shinji no tengo nada que decirle, son perfectas, pero Asuka, me decepcionas"

"pero que significan las calificaciones" cuestionó Asuka, "yo creo que su sistema de educación es arcaico"

"Al menos intenta adaptarte al sistema" ante aquella respuesta Asuka comenzó a gruñir cosas incomprensibles, el departamento volvió a quedar en silencio y Pen Pen volvió a ser un pingüino feliz.

--

Shinji y Asuka estaba en el aeropuerto notando como sus compañeros de clases se alejaban en el avión. La pelirroja estaba aun enojada por la situación, Shinji lo notaba claramente, así que decidió hacer algo para animar a su compañera. "tengo una idea, ¿sabes donde se sienta Hikari?" pregunto con una mueca que haría a Vegeta orgulloso. Asuka estaba confundida, era primera vez que veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de Shinji.

"si, va para la ventana junto a los dos chiflados" respondió sin darle tanta importancia al asunto. Shinji dejo de apoyarse en el barandal, saliendo de la vista de Asuka, esta no lo noto ya que estaba enfocada viendo al avión. "¿Qué estas esperando?" dijo la voz de Shinji a sus espaldas, dar media vuelta noto a Shinji flotando.

--

Hikari estaba algo triste por dejar a Asuka atrás, pero no se iba perder de este viaje por nada. Por otro lado estaba bastante alegre ya que conocería muchos nuevos lugares, a su lado se encontraba Toji y Kensuke. Por fin habían desaparecido las señales de avión, para poder desabrocharse los cinturones e inmediatamente los servicios estaban listos, pasaron ofreciendo bebidas, los tres sin dudar aceptaron.

"pobre Shinji no sabe lo que se pierde" dijo Toji mirando a Hikari, sin notarlo esta la cara de Toji se puso pálida y de golpe comenzó a toser atorado por la bebida. "¡que te sucede!" grito Hikari, Toji solo apuntaba hacia la ventana, ella miro y no noto nada fuera de lo normal, Hikari se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo sorprendida por los modales. "¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?" cuestiono enfurecida por la actitud inmadura de Toji, Kensuke por otro lado esta atento mirando a las azafatas.

Nuevamente Toji señalo afuera, Hikari nuevamente miro y no noto nada fuera de lo normal. "¿quieres jugarme una broma verdad? eres de lo peor" Indignada Hikari se disponía mirar por la ventana para ignorar a Toji el resto del viaje, cuando lo noto. La cara de Asuka en la ventana, haciendo gestos con la cara sobre la espalda de Shinji quien se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que Asuka, volando fuera del avión. Inmediatamente y totalmente asustada pego un grito que alerto a todos las personas presentes en el lugar.

--

Los dos cómplices llegaron al departamento totalmente muertos de risa, aun por la situación anterior. Misato noto inmediatamente su llegada, extrañada por la risa de ambos pregunto. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pero lamentablemente para ella no la escucharon, ya que estaban aun recordando la escena de sus amigos.

"no puedo olvidar la expresión de Hikari" dijo Asuka aun riéndose mientras se sentaba en el sillón al no poder aguantar sus rodillas de la risa. "y la de Toji era impagable, además se estaba atragantando" agrego Shinji mientras se sentaba a su lado "si, y Hikari no le creía al pobre Toji" respondió Asuka recordando la hilarante vista.

"pero eso fue culpa mía, tuve que bajar o iba a chocar contra la ventana" se explico el piloto.

"eso fue lo que lo hizo mas gracioso" durante de toda esta charla, Misato no era escuchada.

--

Los dos pilotos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento de NERV, como era costumbre eran las pruebas semanales de Shinji, luego de otra de las tediosas pruebas de Akagi, el piloto decidió entrenar a Asuka ahí mismo, ya que NERV estaba muy lejos de zona donde normalmente entrenaban. "No tiene sentido" se quejo Asuka "estas estupida pesas lo único que hacen es cansarme, ¡nada mas!"

"mujer de poca fe" susurro Shinji sin que Asuka lo escuchara. "entonces dejare que te las quites ahora" sin repetirlo dos veces la pelirroja se las saco con mucha dificultad. "ahora muévete, corre, salta" agrego el piloto. Sin entender que sucedía Asuka corrió, sin estar preparada para lo que iba a suceder. Una velocidad que jamás había sentido, se dirigió contra un muro ya que la sala de entrenamiento no era tan grande, en un intento de no chocar, dio un salto, pero fue tal que se dirigió al techo, usando sus brazos se apoyo en el techo para evitar el golpe, volvió a tierra inmediatamente.

"¿te encuentras bien? Creo que no debí sugerir eso en un lugar tan pequeño" Asuka estaba sorprendida, se sentía demasiado ligera. Era como una pluma.

"me siento increíble" se levanta y comienza a realizar unas katas, notando que sus movimientos eran demasiado acelerados.

--

Gendo y Akagi se encontraban viendo el espectáculo de velocidad de Asuka. "creo que la segunda ha pasado mucho tiempo con Shinji" dedujo la doctora presente, Gendo por otro lado no genero respuesta, simplemente veía la situación, no muy feliz.

--

Asuka obedeciendo lo que le dijo Shinji comenzó a saltar, correr y realizar katas. Se sentía libre, era casi como si no existiera gravedad. Luego de detenerse un momento, se genero una sonrisa torcida en la cara de la piloto, observo a Shinji un momento y sin previo aviso comenzó a atacarlo. El piloto en un principio quedo sorprendido por la acción de su compañera. Simplemente comenzó a bloquear golpes y luego a evadirlos fácilmente, esto inmediatamente irrito a la atacante. "deja de moverte" Shinji solo respondió con una risa, enojándola mucho mas. "que te quedes quieto". Luego de pasar varios minutos, el ataque se detuvo.

"¿crees aun que es una estupidez tu entrenamiento?" la respuesta tardo un momento en salir.

"no" contesto resignada, no quería que el tuviera la razón.

"¿me cuestionaras?"

"no" se formo un silencio entre ambos, Asuka lo interrumpió con una ocurrencia repentina. "¿me enseñarías una de esas técnicas que usaste contra Piccolo?" pregunto fingiendo indiferencia, pero se notaba que estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de su maestro.

"supongo que un poco de manipulación de Ki básico no te lastimaría"

--

Al día siguiente Shinji dio permiso a Asuka para descansar el resto de la semana, ya que se había esforzado mucho las semanas anteriores. Los tres pilotos se encontraron en la piscina de NERV. Shinji saco su computadora portátil y se puso a revisar unos textos que le había dejado Bulma de parte de Milk.

Notando a Shinji ocupado, Asuka se dirige a ver que hace por su espalda, leyendo los ejercicios matemáticos, intenta resolverlos junto a Shinji. "ese numero esta mal" le susurra, indicándole el error.

"lo se Asuka" dijo intentando resolverlo, nuevamente la pelirroja interrumpe su pensamiento. "es 29" le dice tratando de señalar el lugar. Shinji revisa el resultado mentalmente. "tiene que ser mayor" cuestiono Shinji. "entre 35 a 40."

"si" Asuka vuelve a pensar, los dos estaban mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, inmediatamente y en total sincronización llegaron al resultado. "38". Se quedaron viendo, Shinji noto el traje de baño que llevaba Asuka, inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la computadora. "veo que no eres tan tonto kinder, pero esta materia es avanzada, ¿Por qué estas estudiándola?".

"mi madre adoptiva, quiso que no fuera un guerrero ignorante, así que desde pequeño que me enseñaron"

"pero eso es materia universitaria, ¿no deberías estar estudiando algo como dilatación térmica?"

"la dilatación térmica la estudie cuando tenia cinco años" esto dejo inmediatamente asombrada a Asuka. Una pregunta surgió en la mente de Shinji. "¿y tu? También respondiste a esa pregunta, ¿Por qué te fue mal si sabes tanto?"

"no puedo leer bien la pregunta por el Kanji, me gradúe de la universidad el año pasado" dijo la piloto con una notable cantidad de orgullo en su voz. Luego de esa breve charla Asuka se dirigió a la piscina.

--

"no se distingue nada en estas imágenes" Fuyutsuki revisaba las imágenes junto a los operadores de NERV. Cambiaban de imagen a imagen sin encontrar algo claro. "pero en el informe del laboratorio del volcán Asama sugería que lo revisáramos, señor" respondió Hyuga que se encontraba a un lado del sub-comandante.

"no podemos ignorarlo" Fuyutsuki no estaba seguro de lo que significaban estas imágenes.

"¿y la predicción de MAGGI?" pregunto Ritsuko a Maya, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a lo que ahora veían. "50% Doctora" respondió brevemente la joven operaria.

"¿Quién fue al lugar?" pregunto el sub-comandante de NERV.

"la capitán Katsuragi ya voló en helicóptero al monte Asama para revisar la situación directamente" contesto Hyuga.

--

Misato estaba junto a Makoto atenta ante el pequeño monitor que mostraba las imágenes de video que enviaba la sonda sumergida en el volcán, sin lograr algún avistamiento real o nítido. Lamentablemente la sonda había llegado al límite. "bájala 500 metros mas por favor".pidió la capitán a cargo de la operación. Aunque más de una petición, era una orden.

"profundidad 1200, protección dañada" dijo una voz computarizada, inmediatamente un técnico local alzo la voz preocupado por el estado de la sonda. "¡es demasiado!"

"si se avería pagaremos los daños, 200 metros mas" exigió Katsuragi sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. La sonda siguió bajando, cada sonido mas cerca de su limite. "detectamos algo, capitán" anuncio Makoto viendo los datos recibidos.

"analízalo de inmediato" ordeno su capitán totalmente enfocada en el futuro descubrimiento, temiendo a la vez las sospechas. En cuanto presiono la tecla para analizar, vario sonidos vinieron hasta que todo termino con una pequeña explosión, luego las pantallas quedaron con estática.

"sonda destruida por la presión" informo la misma voz computarizada que había señalado con anterioridad. "¿Qué tenemos?" pregunto Misato esperando alguna respuesta positiva de su subordinado.

"casi nada, patrón azul" anuncio Makoto ante lo recibido.

"Esto es definitivo, es un Ángel"

--

"¿un ataque preventivo?" pregunto un miembro del consejo, se notaba bastante sorprendido por la nueva información recibida desde el monte Asama.

"así es" contesto seriamente Gendo.

"eso es inaceptable, ¿acaso olvido lo que ocurrió hace quince años Gendo Ikari?" alego otro de los presentes en el consejo.

"no, pero es nuestra oportunidad de pasar de un estado de eterna defensa a un poderoso ataque, incluso estamos hablando de una posible captura de Ángel, caballeros" contesto seriamente ante su discurso.

"no toleraremos errores, Ikari" respondió el aparente líder del consejo. Inmediatamente todo el cuarto quedo oscuro salvo por una pequeña luz que iluminaba al comandante y Fuyutsuki.

"¿errores? Si fallamos será el fin del mundo" reprocho el anciano presente, por lo que Gendo extrañamente formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

--

"¿ese es un Ángel?" pregunto Shinji notablemente sorprendido por la imagen mostrada. "_que extraño, no puedo sentir su Ki. Será por que aun esta en gestación o por algo mas_". El pensamiento del piloto fue respondió por la Dra. Akagi.

"si, es una crisálida que precede a la etapa adulta, la prioridad de la misión es capturar al Ángel con vida y en una forma cercana a su estado original."

"¿y si fallamos?" pregunto Asuka.

"deben destruirlo. ¿Entendido?" ordeno la Doctora.

"si" contestaron a la vez los tres pilotos.

"¿algún voluntario para el descenso?" pregunto Akagi.

"¡Yo! Yo doctora, me encanta bucear" grito entusiasta la pelirroja, ansiosa por la misión.

"entonces tu Asuka realizaras la tarea"

"¡Si! Por supuesto, será pan comido" respondió afirmativamente y bastante alegre.

"perdón" interrumpió Ayanami "¿y yo?"

"lamento decirte que el equipo de protección no es adecuado con la unidad doble cero" contesto Maya. "Rei y el Eva 00 permanecerán en estado de alerta" agrego Ritsuko. "recibimos a orden, nos desplegaremos de inmediato"

"¡Si!" contestaron los tres pilotos a la vez nuevamente.

--

A Asuka le pasaron un nuevo Plug Suit especial para la misión, esta sin reclamar se lo puso, pero no le encontró nada extraordinario ya que en apariencia era igual al anterior salvo por un botón adiciona junto al de presurización. "¿Qué tiene de diferente al anterior?" pregunto Asuka.

"presiona el botón que esta aun lado del de presurización" obedientemente y muy curiosa Asuka presionó el botón, inmediatamente comenzó a hincharse, para cuando termino Asuka era un enorme globo.

"¡No me pueden hacer esto!" el grito pudo escucharse através de todo NERV.

--

Asuka difícilmente llego a las jaulas donde es encontraba su unidad EVA, quedo totalmente sorprendida por la vista: su unidad 02 con un ancho traje que parecía ser de buzo, era de color blanco, solo pudo reconocer a su unidad gracias al cristal transparente donde se ubicaba la cara de su unidad. "¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermosa unidad 02?!"

"ese es el equipamiento tipo D, necesario para esta misión" explico Ritsuko quien seguía a la pelirroja, la ira de la piloto estaba apunto de estallar, en ese momento llego Shinji y Rei, viendo por primera vez este equipamiento y el traje de Asuka; la respuesta del Tercer Niño no se hizo esperar. Asuka observo al piloto que trataba de aguantarse su risa, lamentablemente esta era mas fuerte que su autocontrol. Exploto en una enorme carcajada.

"¿estas segura que quieres ser peleadora? Con esto tendrías una excelente carrera como sumo, no creo que ninguno te derrote" la risa era muy abundante para Shinji, tanto que no pudo esquivar el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Asuka.

"¡¿Por qué tengo que pilotar con eso?! Para estos casos lo tenemos a Él" anuncio la pelirroja señalando con desprecio a Shinji. En ese momento alguien que solo estaba de observador se incorporo a la conversación.

"es una lastima; y yo que quería ver a la gloriosa unidad 02 en acción" Kaji anuncio desde un anden que se encontraba a la altura de la cabeza del EVA.

"¡Kaji! ¡No pueden dejar que el me vea así!" grito la pelirroja totalmente avergonzada escondiéndose en el pasillo como una colegial asustada, Shinji solo rodó los ojos.

"si quieres, yo lo puedo hacer" sugirió Rei. Como si se hubiera generado una explosión Asuka salio del pasillo poniéndose en frente de la Primera Niña. "¡jamás! yo lo voy a pilotar" anuncio la Segunda Niña en definitiva.

--

Una vez transportadas las unidades 01 y 02 al volcán esperaron el inicio de la operación de captura del Ángel. Asuka y su EVA ya estaban en posición sobre la grúa, conectada al refrigerante. La unidad 01 con el Tercer Niño ya se encontraba al borde del volcán. En ese momento pasaron vario aviones sobre el perímetro.

"¿Qué hacen esos aviones aquí? ¿Vienen a apoyarnos?" pregunto Asuka a su capitán al mando.

"son de la ONU, en el caso de que fallemos volaran la zona con minas N2" esta respuesta no les agrado demasiado a los pilotos presentes.

"a todo esto donde esta Kaji, quería que viera mi momento triunfal" inmediatamente Misato respondió al comentario inoportuno de la joven piloto. "para tu información, tu preciado Kaji no tiene nada que hacer aquí"

"_Esto es muy extraño, no puedo sentir el Ki del Ángel aunque estoy aun lado de el, ¿Qué significara esto? ¿Acaso controlan su propio poder o es algo mas?_" los pensamientos de Shinji fueron interrumpidos por el inicio de la operación. Inmediatamente comenzaron a bajar a Asuka en la boca del volcán. "¡mira esto Shinji! Una entrada con estilo" diciendo esto la unidad 02 entro de una forma bastante extravagante al magma.

Continuaron el descenso del EVA 02 sin problemas, notaron que los cálculos de la corriente del magma eran erróneos, por eso tuvo que decender algunos metros más, debido a esto por un error se le cayó el cuchillo progresivo. Asuka tenia algunos problemas de vista, pero finalmente encontró a la crisálida de Ángel, la tensión era bastante durante el proceso de captura, finalmente termino y con ella la tensión del ambiente también.

"crisálida capturada, misión cumplida y regresando a la superficie" anuncio Asuka mucho mas tranquila. Todos en el centro de mando temporal se relajaron inmediatamente. Hasta Shinji suspiro de alivio.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto su compañero preocupado.

"Por supuesto Shinji, aunque necesito un buen baño de agua fría después de esto" alejo la piloto. Shinji estaba por sugerir algo pero repentinamente una sensación le helo toda la columna vertebral y cada una de sus vértebras.

"¡cuidado Asuka! ¡Puedo sentir el Ki del Ángel y esta aumentando de golpe!" alerto Shinji. Todos en la base temporal de NERV escucharon la alerta del piloto.

"¿Qué?" dijo la Segunda Niña sorprendida por el repentino aviso del piloto en la superficie.

"¿su Ki?" repitió Ritsuko sin entender la extraña palabra usada por el piloto. Las alarmas sonaron por toda la base. A través de la imagen que tenían de la crisálida se podía notar como aumentaba su tamaño y se formaba rápidamente. "la jaula no será capaz de contenerlo" aviso notando como sonaban las alarma de la computadora, "suelta la jaula, Asuka" ordeno.

Soltando la jaula el Ángel salio de esta inmediatamente, alejándose para atacar a la unidad sumergida. Pendiente de esto Asuka intento tomar su cuchillo pero se le había caído con anterioridad. "¡no tengo el cuchillo!" grito Asuka notando como daba la vuelta el Ángel a su dirección.

"Shinji te va a lanzar su cuchillo progresivo, espera un momento" anuncio Misato tratando de calmar a Asuka, mientras que Shinji se acerco a la boca del volcán para hacer lo que le ordeno su capitán al mando. "¡aquí va!" grito el piloto arrojando el cuchillo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Asuka lo logra obtener justo antes de ser impactada por el Ángel, logrando detener algunos tentáculos con el puñal logro defenderse un momento, pero con otros tentáculos envolvió un pie del EVA arrancándolo, luego a pesar de la leva abrió la boca intentando morder a la Unidad 02, Asuka estaba desesperada golpeando al Ángel con el puñal pero no surtía efecto.

"debe existir algo para dañarlo" dijo Makoto sin encontrar respuesta.

"¡lo tengo!" grito Shinji, pero Asuka también estaba pensando lo mismo, cortando el tubo que enviaba refrigerante, la piloto dirigió el chorro hacia el Ángel.

"Por supuesto, la dilatación térmica" anuncio Ritsuko sorprendida por la idea de la piloto. Luego de esperar un momento Asuka enterró el puñal progresivo en el Ángel creando una herida mortal, pero antes de irse despegarse cortó casi por completo los cables que sostenían al EVA bajo el magma.

"no… ¡no quiero morir aquí!" grito la pelirroja. Inhalando un gran suspiro de LCL, Asuka comenzó a pensar en lo que le había enseñado Shinji. "_siente tu energía, siente tu Ki corriendo dentro de ti, encuentra esa energía y dirígela_" con estas palabras comenzó a concentrarse.

"la sincronización de Asuka subió diez puntos" anuncio Maya "y no solo eso, se detecta una extraña emisión de energía que proviene de Asuka" El armazón del equipo D que tenia el EVA comenzó presurizarse más y más por el aumento de presión. "la energía que emana de Asuka y la del EVA se están dirigiendo hacia las manos, ¡es increíble!"

"el cable de energía esta cortado, y esta consumiendo demasiada energía, no durara mucho tiempo" anuncio Akagi.

"me niego a morir aquí sin luchar" juntando con dificultad ambas pinzas que tenia por manos gracias al equipo D, comenzó a aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía púrpura en ellas creciendo mas y mas. "**¡Garlick Ho!**" un enorme rayo de energía salio hacia abajo. Inmediatamente la unidad 02 comenzó a subir.

"¡increíble! Se esta autopropulsando" grito Misato notando como Asuka subía acercándose a la superficie.

"no le queda mucha energía al EVA" informo Ritsuko, ya que estaba utilizando tanto energía de Asuka como lo que tenia el EVA, y para el infortunio de ella aun no tenia demasiado Ki, por lo usaba en su mayoría la del EVA.

"1000 metros…" anunciaba Makoto revisando el nivel de profundidad del EVA en el magma. "700 metros…" Maya tenia la vista fija en el reloj que mostraba la cantidad de tiempo de autonomía del EVA. Como estaba usando la energía de golpe, el tiempo en el reloj bajaba aceleradamente. "500 metros…".

"ya casi llega a cero el nivel de la batería" fue el aviso repentino de Maya.

Asuka ya no daba mas gasto toda la energía que tenia para mantener el **Garlick Ho**, finalmente se disipo la técnica y comenzó a hundirse nuevamente dentro del volcán. "hice todo lo que pude" susurro débilmente la pelirroja. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento noto al EVA 01 tomando pinza fuertemente de su EVA. "no… debiste… gra-gracias… Shinji…"

--

Ya al día siguiente con Asuka recuperada, Misato llevo al par de pilotos que vivían con ella a unas aguas termales.

"¿Qué extraño? ¿Un paquete de Kaji?" en cuanto Shinji abrió el paquete, salio el único pingüino que conocía. Pen Pen estaba totalmente inquieto por las horas encerrado en aquella pequeña caja. "las aguas termales están a la derecha." Anuncio Shinji notando la desesperación del animal.

"Wark"

"de nada"

--

"aguas termales, el mejor lugar para meditar" dijo Shinji de rodillas cubierto a la mitad por la relajante agua caliente, entre tanto el pingüino se paseaba alegremente nadando por todo el lugar. Lamentablemente este momento de paz fue arruinado por las dos hembras presentes detrás de la pared.

"Shinji, ¿podrías pasarme el shampoo?" pregunto Misato. El nombrado inmediatamente lo lanzo hacia el otro lado del muro, accidentalmente golpeo a Asuka.

"cuidado a donde lo lanzas… me pegaste en una parte sensible" dijo la pelirroja.

"déjame ver" en ese momento comenzó una guerra de cosquillas entre ambas, Shinji realizo un intento fallido de meditación para intentar omitir los comentarios de las mujeres presentes.

"dilatación… térmica…" susurro algo enojado.

--

Al ser de noche no pudieron regresar a Tokio-3 por lo que se quedaron en el mismo hotel de las aguas termales. Asuka y Misato compartían una habitación, mientras que a Shinji le toco una a dos habitaciones de distancia.

A pesar de la falta de Shinji, aun tenían servicio a la habitación por lo que Asuka no tuvo problemas para comer. Entretanto Misato aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar a solas con la pelirroja, ya que anteriormente no había tenido una oportunidad tan buena como esta.

"y dime Asuka, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shinji?" pregunto yendo directo al grano. Esto tomo a la pelirroja desprevenida, no había pensado en las consecuencia de quedarse sola con ella. Al no tener respuesta la astuta capitán no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente "¿de verdad no sientes nada por el?"

"¿el? Por favor, tu sabes que Kaji es el único hombre que existe, Shinji es solo un niño" contesto con su voz de colegiala enamorada.

"Asuka, sabes tanto como yo que Shinji no es un niño, se sube en su EVA sin protestar, se enfrento a su padre cuando ese desgraciado lo único que hizo fue abandonarlo y a pesar de que es el comandante de todo NERV no lo tuvo el menor miedo; a eso debes sumar el hecho de que salto desde un volcán sin pensarlo dos veces para salvarte. Y si no actuas rápido, alguien te lo puede robar" esto ultimo Misato lo dijo con malicia interna.

"¿Qué? como si alguien quisiera a ese baka" dijo sarcásticamente, aunque mientras dijo eso evito la mirada de Misato. Esta fue la señal que esperaba la mujer.

"la vez que fui a la escuela para hablar con sus profesores escuche a varias chicas hablando de Shinji, creo que es bastante solicitado. Creo que Rei haría buena pareja con el" esta fue la gota de derramo el vaso.

"¡¡esa muñeca…!!" el plan de Misato había funcionado, inmediatamente Asuka cambio el tono de voz. "por mi no hay problema"

"¿si? ¿Segura? Por que yo escuche otra cosa en NERV" puso sus manos juntas e imito la voz de Asuka "no debiste… gracias Shinji" Antes de que Misato siguiera con la conversación Asuka se fue a la cama.

"_no necesito al baka de Shinji, no necesito confiar en nadie_" fue lo ultimo que pensó Asuka antes de conciliar el sueño, mientras una Misato muy confundida quedo sobre la mesa.

--

"sabia que era usted, Maestro Piccolo" Shinji hablaba con Piccolo a una altura considerable sobe el hotel.

"me costo localizarte, ¿no estabas en aquella ciudad?" señalo Piccolo a la fuente de luces que provenía de Tokio-3.

"si, solamente que ayer tuvimos el enfrentamiento contra un Ángel, la capitán al mando nos llevo a mi y al otro piloto a las aguas termales para festejar" explico Shinji.

"ya veo, aquí esta lo que me encargaste" Piccolo le paso una especie de estuche a Shinji. Este al abrirlo noto un reloj similar al que usaba. "Me dijo Bulma que este iba a ser para Vegeta y no tiene porta capsulas para cambiar de traje"

"no importa, gracias Maestro" Shinji realizo un reverencia ante el Namekiano. "cambiando el tema, usted dijo que sabia sobre los Ángeles, ¿me puede explicar todo?"

"lamentablemente no puedo, el Supremo Kaio Sama nos prohibió a mi y a los demás hablarte sobre aquello, debes averiguarlo tu mismo" ante aquella respuesta Shinji solo agacho la cabeza, esto desanimo a Piccolo. "pero creo que puedo decirte algo que te ayudara, ¿sabes por que todos los Ángeles solo atacan esta ciudad en particular?" diciendo esto Piccolo se fue del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Shinji.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Hace algunos dias estaba escribiendo este capitulo (debo decir que me costo mucho este capitulo), me vino idea tras idea sucesiva, fue de golpe y termine con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. Sucede que ya tenia planificado el rumbo de la historia hasta el final y epilogo (todo en mi cabeza aun, sin escribir) pero me llegaron estas ideas que cambiaron bastante mi futuro de la historia (dos especiales murieron durante esa lluvia de ideas, no porque se me olvidaran, ya no tienen sentido hacerlos) Iba a cambiar cambiar algunos OVAs de Dragon Ball Z pero en el nuevo rumbo de la historia seguiran sin cambios (Asi es, alguien no vio los OVAS de Dragon Ball no importa). Dos de aquellos especiales iban a ser ovas trasladados, le dejo un ejemplo si no entendieron: supongamos que el de cooler no ocurrio luego de la muerte de freezer y ahora va donde estan Goku y los demas (es un ejemplo, no va a pasar asi, simplemente no quiero decir que va a pasar) asi que me voy a tardar un poco, ya que esto implico unos cambios en el capitulo anterior ("Sopresas", no el especial) les recomiendo que lo lean de nuevo.**

**Kaoru a pesar de ser nombrado no aparecera pronto, es mi as bajo la manga. Respecto a Rei, se que no la nombro mucho, como dije ya tendra su tiempo para brillar, ademas de que estoy tambien en la escritura de su especial, es el mas largo de todos los especiales que he escrito hasta ahora (no saldra muy pronto ya que)**

**Creo que explicare algo de los especiales, hay algunos que sucedieron y otros no, no los llamo capitulos por que estan en primera persona y son los mismos personajes que nos cuentan lo que pasaba por sus mentes. por ejemplo el de Yui sucedio, en cambio el futuro alternativo no. (por algo es alternativo) el de Rei si va a estar integrado a la historia. **

**tambien estoy corrigiendo los capitulos ya subidos en su version definitiva (espero). El prologo ya esta listo, sin errores (creo) ya que lo repase varias veces, ademas de que agregue algunas cosillas y cambie algunos dialogos. Espero que les guste. Por eso tal vez me demore un poco mas en actualizar, estoy tratando de ordenar las nuevas ideas con el futuro de esta historia, tengo que cambiar varias situaciones y sucesos, espero no hecharlo a perder.**

**Se despide hasta el proximo capitulo.****  
Raimundo Imparable.**


	14. Capitulo 11: Blanco

Capitulo 11: Blanco

Era bastante temprano, como la rutina de siempre Asuka y Shinji se dirigían al lugar de entrenamiento habitual pero Shinji se detuvo en un pequeño mercado. Esto extraño a la pelirroja. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto.

"tengo que comprar algo" dijo yendo a uno de los pasillos, de ahí saco arcilla, una vez que la pagara siguieron su camino rumbo a las montañas cercanas a Tokio-3, pero la joven no demoro su pregunta. "¿para que quieres la arcilla?"

"todo a su tiempo" sin decir mas siguieron su camino.

--

Una vez en la pradera, Shinji saco la capsula de la cámara de gravedad, ya adentro comenzó a buscar algo en todo el lugar, Asuka estaba inmóvil, simplemente observando la extraña búsqueda de su compañero piloto y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, maestro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un "¡lo encontré!"

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"ya que llevamos varios meses entrenando tu fuerza y velocidad; veo que ya dominaste a la perfección el peso de 100 kilos. Es tiempo de perfeccionar tu estilo de lucha" anuncio Shinji al piloto de la unidad 02, inmediatamente esta dio un suspiro de alivio. "no creas que dejaras de usar ese peso, si quieres hacerte mas fuerte debe seguir usándolo."

Desanimada Asuka observo lo que tenia en la mano Shinji, era un extraño recipiente de agua, se notaba que era antiguo y de una extraña forma "¿Qué es eso?"

"ya lo veras, pero antes de que lo sepas, comenzaremos con tu nuevo entrenamiento. Necesito que tengas tu mente en blanco" explico el piloto y guerrero, pero ese termino final no lo entendió Asuka.

"¿mente en blanco? ¿Que es eso?" pregunto volvió a preguntar sin entender las acciones recientes.

--

"sistemas en línea, activando el dispositivo de energía ilimitada" dijo un técnico de NERV. Se encontraban realizando las pruebas de activación para la unidad 04 en el cuartel de NERV, en Nevada, Estados Unidos. "no hay sobrecalentamiento, el dispositivo funciona correctamente Doctor"

"excelente. Las mejoras en dispositivo de energía ilimitada son increíbles, ahora es mucho mas poderoso que antes. Gracias a esto, este sistema de energía se acopla perfectamente a los Evangelion, ya no será necesario el cable umbilical, ni las baterías" explico el anciano, tenia el cabello y bigotes totalmente largos y de color blanco, se podía notar con facilidad que tenia una edad avanzada. "ahora solo necesitamos una prueba de campo"

"¿Cuándo Doctor?" pregunto el técnico.

"con el próximo ataque. Da un aviso para que preparen el avión diseñado para llevar el Evangelion" ordeno el viejo científico.

--

"todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mejorar mi estilo" dijo tercamente la pelirroja. Asuka se encontraba meditando desde hace media hora, para lograr obtener su mente en blanco.

"solo hazlo, ya entenderás" respondió Shinji, quien se encontraba aun lado de Asuka, simplemente se limitaba a observar mientras tenia en sus manos una bolsa de castañas para comer.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Shinji sin previo aviso le lanzo una castaña a Asuka, esta inconcientemente lo esquivo moviéndose suavemente hacia atrás, esto genero una sonrisa en Shinji, luego siguió comiendo y observando.

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos cuando Shinji decidió hacer un anuncio. "Quédate aquí y sigue meditando, volveré en unos minutos"

"no me vayas a dejar aquí sola, se supone que tienes que entrenarme" dijo un tanto furiosa.

"no te dejare, tengo que hacer algo que tiene que ver con tu entrenamiento, pero antes necesito algo" sin previo aviso le arranco rápidamente un cabello de Asuka, causando una lamentable reacción esperada de la pelirroja.

"¿te atreviste a tocar mi hermoso pelo? Eso lo vas a pagar Tercero" Asuka se levanto para iniciar el ataque a Shinji, pero inmediatamente se defendió.

"espera, necesito este pelo por una buena razón, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo" diciendo esto Shinji comenzó a alejarse, pero sin antes de decir. "Sigue meditando"

--

Una hora después Shinji regreso, para encontrar a una Asuka aun meditando, esto no se lo espero. "_de verdad que o es muy perseverante o muy terca_" una vez que llego a su lado la alerto. "ya regrese Asuka y te traje una sorpresa"

"¿ehh?" al abrir los ojos, noto una silueta en la entrada de la habitación, al acercarse, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Era Asuka, pero tenía tres diferencias notables: sus ojos a pesar de tener el mismo color, no se notaba emoción alguna, su ropa era un gi de color azul y no tenia los clips A10. No podía creer lo que veía Asuka.

"es tu oponente de pelea" anuncio Shinji.

"¿mi oponente?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"así es, tiene tu misma fuerza, así que será un verdadero desafío para ti" dijo tranquilamente el hijo adoptivo de Goku.

--

"todavía no entiendo que hacemos aquí" dijo Hikari enfadada por haberse dejado arrastrar por el par de chiflados al lugar de entrenamiento de Shinji, no le gustaba espiar a la representante de la clase.

"¿no tienes curiosidad por lo que hacen Shinji y Asuka aquí todos los días?" pregunto Toji, haciendo enfadar mas a la representante y maldiciéndose por tener esa estúpida curiosidad, no era correcto espiar y menos a un para alguien como ella. Debía dar el ejemplo a los demás. Sin decir o responder nada siguieron su camino através de los arbustos llegando a la habitación de gravedad, cosa que los sorprendió de verdad ya que era primera vez que la veían.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Kensuke filmando con su nueva cámara de video la extraña estructura.

"no lo se, ¿pero escuchan eso?" todos generaron un silencio al notar que varios sonidos venían desde el interior de la estructura esférica. Se acercaron para ver por la ventana sin estar preparados para lo que iban a ver.

Habían dos jóvenes, ambas iguales a la piloto de la unidad 02, mientras que aun lado sentado se encontraba viendo la batalla detenidamente Shinji.

--

Asuka se movía rápidamente para atacar a su oponente pero esta los predecía fácilmente. Cansada de no obtener resultados atacando a su supuesto clon, se alejo y desapareció; el clon simplemente se quedo quieto, aun con su expresión sin emoción. De un momento a otro el clon levanto su mano rápidamente, en ese momento en el lugar donde estaba el puño del Clon apareció la cara de Asuka. Increíblemente Asuka clon predijo donde iba a estar la original, sumando la fuerza del golpe mas la velocidad que llevaba la original en ese momento, la mando contra la pared a una enorme velocidad.

"Eso tuvo que doler" susurro Shinji cambiando su cara a una expresión de dolor, al imaginar la sensación de Asuka en ese momento.

La pelirroja derribada se puso de pie inmediatamente, y nuevamente intento atacar al clon, sin mejores resultados, siempre de alguna manera el clon lograba frustrar los planes de ataque de Asuka, esto comenzó a desesperarla para comenzar un ataque totalmente descontrolado y errático, envuelta por toda aquella frustración e impotencia.

"¡intenta predecir esto!" grito Asuka mientras ponía sus manos hacia atrás, para luego concentrar su Ki. "**¡Garlick Ho!**" sorprendentemente el clon realizo el mismo movimiento, creando un poderoso choque de energías púrpuras. Luego de esto Asuka continúo con su ataque desesperado y errático.

"¡Cálmate Asuka!" grito Shinji, logrando obtener la atención de la pelirroja. "no lograras nada con eso, solo harás que te mate"

"pero es imposible que pueda ganarle, es mucho mas fuerte que yo" respondió sintiéndose impotente, se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

"no es mas fuerte que tu, la única forma de ganarle es que tengas la mente en blanco, si lo logras podrás ganarle" trato de hacer entrar en razón a Asuka "solo cálmate y mantén tu mente en blanco" esto ultimo Shinji lo dijo con una voz mas tranquila.

"mantener la mente en blanco" susurro Asuka mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzaba a inhalar y exhalar mas tranquilamente. El clon sin esperar ataco rápidamente a Asuka con un puñetazo, esta abrió los ojos y se encontró esquivando el golpe con facilidad. "_mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia_" dijo sorprendida, pero tal era la sorpresa que no pudo seguir con su mente en blanco y el clon la volvió a golpear, esta vez acertó su golpe, volviendo a mandar a volar a Asuka contra una pared.

"_¡auch! Tanta era la sorpresa que no pudo seguir, bueno... a todos nos pasa eso la primera vez_" pensaba Shinji satisfecho con los resultados de a pelirroja.

--

Tres personas estaban sin habla afuera de la habitación, los movimientos de Asuka eran increíbles, además de la extraña ráfaga de energía que había lanzado y de la misteriosa muchacha que se parecía mucho a la pelirroja. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de los jóvenes intrusos que observaban la batalla atentos.

"¡¿quien demonios ese esa chica?!" pregunto Kensuke sorprendido.

"Lo que faltaba: demonio al por mayor" dijo lamentándose Toji tristemente.

"Asuka no me menciono nada de una hermana" dijo ofendida la delegada de la clase, ya que se suponía que era su mejor amiga. "y no sabia que podía hacer lo mismo que Shinji".

"Tal vez fueron reemplazados por seres de otro planeta" dedujo Kensuke.

"haz leído mucho manga" acuso Hikari.

--

Luego de levantarse nuevamente, Asuka se puso en guardia y se concentro para intentar nuevamente mantener su mente en blanco, pero lamentablemente el clon se quedo inmóvil, para luego volverse de un color gris, finalmente perdió todo otro color y la forma para revelar una estatua de arcilla con un pelo pelirrojo insertado en ella. Asuka no podría creer lo que veia.

"¿que estuve combatiendo todo este tiempo?" le pregunto la pelirroja a Shinji.

"una estatua de arcilla, la hice con un poco de agua de la vida, ya que Mr. Popo no me dio mucha, tratare de racionalizarla. Ya que uso muy poca, no dura mucho el efecto" se explico Shinji. "pero valió la pena, ahora sabes lo que es tener la mente en blanco y como sirve en batalla. Solo tienes que recordar el mismo sentimiento y lograras dominarlo antes de lo que imaginas" Shinji se notaba muy animado por los avances de la pelirroja. Lamentablemente este momento no duro mucho. Tres jóvenes entraron de sorpresa a la habitación exigiendo una explicación por lo que acababan de ver.

"¡¿QUE FUE TODO ESO?!" gritaron Toji, Kensuke y Hikari.

"el entrenamiento de Asuka" dijo Shinji como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. "eso fue suficiente por hoy, recuerda que tenemos que ir a NERV.

--

Asuka y Shinji se encontraron con Rei en la entrada de la Base de NERV, pero para sorpresa del trío las puertas no se abrían al pasar la tarjeta de NERV, todo era inútil. "supongo que tenemos que usar otra entrada" dijo Asuka.

--

Misato estaba muy fastidiada con todo el papeleo de oficina, y con mucha dificultad logro entrar en el ascensor, en ese momento noto que al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Kaji en dirección al ascensor, notando las intenciones del hombre, Misato presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor. Al ver esto Kaji acelero y comenzó a correr rápidamente. "¡Espera Misato!"

Justo cuando se estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas Kaji logro poner la mano logrando que se volvieran a abrir. Ante esto Misato solo dio un suspiro en señal de frustración.

"estuvo cerca, ¿Verdad Misato?" dijo inocentemente el hombre sin afeitar.

"cállate" susurro la mujer. A sorpresa de ambos la luz del ascensor junto con el movimiento de este se detuvo.

"¿que fue eso?" dijo Kaji.

"debe haber un problema de energía, en un momento aparecerá la energía de respaldo" para la sorpresa y/o lamento de la mujer ese momento nunca llego. "¡No me pueden hacer esto!"

--

El trío de pilotos se encontraban en unos pasillos en alguna entrada secundaria a NERV, pero al no haber energía, ni teléfonos el intento de avanzar por las instalaciones era bastante difícil para ellos. Asuka estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de seguir, Rei simplemente saco el manual de NERV, al ver esto Asuka se dispuso a buscar su manual.

"Creo que tengo una idea" dijo Shinji, pero nadie lo escucho.

"Según el manual, dice que tenemos que buscar alguna forma de llegar al cuartel general" indico Rei.

"gracias capitán obvio" dijo sarcásticamente Asuka. "ya que estamos en una situación que requiere buenas decisiones, yo seré la líder, ya que soy la mas capacitada para ese puesto de los tres. ¿Algún problema?" simplemente se genero un silencio. "entonces yo seré su líder" Shinji solo suspiro, ya que le venia encima un largo día. Aunque este sentimiento le duro poco tiempo, una cosquilleo por su espina dorsal lo alerto de algo.

"Chicas, no se si este sea el momento, pero tenemos a un Ángel acercándose" anuncio Shinji llamando la atención de ambas.

"entonces en marcha" ordeno Asuka.

--

Ya habían recorrido una larga distancia entre tantos pasillos, y por el orgullo de Asuka, Shinji no lograba dar ideas para llegar más rápido, siempre era interrumpido por un comentario acusador de la pelirroja.

"Asuka, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y el Ángel viene en camino, por que no..." nuevamente fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

"Cállate Baka tercero, yo soy la líder y seguiremos el camino que yo diga, sin cuestionar" ante la nueva interrupción de la pelirroja Shinji nuevamente suspiro sintiéndose imponente.

"una pregunta piloto Ikari" dijo Rei, sacando de la frustración de Shinji.

"Dime Rei"

"¿como puedes sentir a los Ángeles acercándose?" pregunto la primera elegida.

"mis maestro me enseñaron a sentir el Ki, que es la energía vital que todo ser vivo tiene, los Ángeles también la tienen, solo que es mucho mas poderosa que los humanos, por eso es fácil sentirla, aunque se encuentre a una enorme distancia" explico Shinji.

"se ve interesante esa habilidad" agrego curiosa Rei.

"si quieres te la puedo enseñar" se ofrecían sonriente Shinji.

"no quiero molestar"

"no es molestia, para quien quiera aprender, tendré tiempo de enseñar" se explico alegre el tercer piloto. Finalmente Shinji se percato que Asuka los guiaba a la superficie, pero un Ki potente se podía sentir de otro lado del pasillo. "Asuka, hay que irnos por otro lado, no te gustara lo que hay detrás de esa puerta"

"tonterías, si detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el centro de mando" al abrirla se encontró con una poderosa luz de sol, al disiparse la luz mostró la ciudad de Tokio-3. Finalmente sonido de una fuerte pisada llamo su atención. El Ángel se encontraba justo afuera de la puerta. Con un rapido movimiento Asuka cerro la puerta y luego se volteo para ver a sus compañeros pilotos. "he establecido contacto visual con el enemigo, ya conozco su ubicación, podemos seguir rumbo a la base" dijo cínicamente para tratar de encubrir inútilmente su error.

"¡ya me arte de esto!" grito Shinji exasperado, rápidamente tomo el hombro de Rei y de Asuka. "siento el Ki de Misato" en ese momento los tres pilotos desaparecieron.

--

Misato se encontraba sobre Kaji tratando de salir del ascensor por el ducto de aire del techo, lamentablemente realizo un mal movimiento haciendo caer a Kaji y a ella misma en el piso. Eso fue una mala jugada ya que ambos se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Misato se encontraba sobre Kaji y sus caras se distanciaban por pulgadas solamente.

Este momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de los tres pilotos al ascensor. "creo que llegamos en un mal momento, lamento esto" se disculpo Shinji. Antes de que Misato pudiera reaccionar Shinji grito. "¡encontré el Ki de la Dra. Akagi!" nuevamente desaparecieron en el aire.

"¡no! ¡Esperen!" lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para Misato, el trío de pilotos ya se habían marchado del ascensor. "¡No me pueden dejar aquí!"

--

"Ya casi están listos los EVAs, ¿Donde están los pilotos?" dijo Maya, bastante nerviosa, ya que se encontraban en una situación bastante difícil. El enemigo llego en un momento de debilidad para ellos.

"No se preocupe Maya, ellos llegaran a tiempo" dijo Ritsuko tratando de darle esperanza a Maya. Como si hubieran escuchado los tres pilotos aparecieron a sus espaldas. "¿como llegaron aquí?" pregunto la sorprendida doctora.

"**Tele Transportación**, es el modo mas fácil de moverse" anuncio Shinji alegre por haber llegado a su destino.

"Eso no es posible, Nadie lo ha hecho jamás" dijo Akagi incrédula.

"es bastante complejo, pero ya llevo dos años haciéndola, es muy peligrosa, pero una vez que se domina es muy fácil realizarla" dijo Shinji dejando a la Doctora sin palabras.

"¡Pudiste haber hecho eso antes!" grito Asuka saliendo del Shock causado por todo lo que vio en los cinco segundos anteriores, específicamente en el ascensor.

"lo intente, pero cierta persona no me dejo porque era la líder y lo que ella hace, es ley" dijo en un tono de sarcasmo bastante evidente para los oyentes. Esto solo enfureció mas a Asuka, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la doctora Akagi regaño a los pilotos.

"este no es momento para discutir, el comandante personalmente preparo a los EVAs para su misión, aun cuando no hay nada de energía" trato de hacer razonar a los pilotos, pero Shinji no le vio la menor importancia.

"ese viejo lo único que le interesa es que derrotemos a los Ángeles, era tiempo de que tuviera que hacer algo con sus propias manos" esta respuesta del piloto, pese a ser una esperada, aun no la vio venir. "¿entonces las unidades están listas para el ataque?"

"si, las unidades 00, 01, y 02 están listas y operacionales, recuerden que al no haber energía, solo cuentan con la energía de la batería de respaldo del EVA, así que tienen cinco minutos"

"si" dijeron los tres pilotos simultáneamente.

--

Finalmente lanzaron manualmente a las unidades, lo que significaba escalar las escotillas de lanzamiento. Luego de un largo acenso, aunque veloz gracias a la velocidad extraordinaria de los EVAs llegaron a un conducto a unos metros abajo del Ángel. Los tres pilotos estaban pensando una estrategia para derrotar a su enemigo.

"aquí estamos en desventaja" informo Rei al resto del equipo.

"eso ya lo se, y creo que podemos usar algo a nuestro favor" dijo Asuka, para dirigirse a la pantalla del piloto Ikari. "podrías usar tu **Tele Transportación** para llevarnos a la superficie y luchar en igualdad de condiciones". Un poderoso sonido retumbo e hizo mover las paredes del lugar, esto no llamo la atención de los pilotos pensando que era producto del Ángel.

"nunca lo he utilizado dentro del EVA, ni menos para tele trasportar cosas tan grandes como las tres unidades a la vez" dijo un tanto inseguro, pero luego retomo su actitud normal. "pero si no lo intento ahora, jamás lo sabremos" diciendo esto tomo por los hombros a ambas unidades y concentrándose los tres Evangelion con sus respectivos pilotos desaparecieron. "al parecer funcio... no" la oración de Shinji fue cortada por algo.

Los tres EVAs aparecieron en la ciudad de Tokio-3, a unos metros de Ángel, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que vería. Un Evangelion de color blanco se encontraba dispuesto a atacar al Ángel.

"Calma pilotos, estoy de su lado" dijo una voz proveniente del canal de audio de comunicación. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder ante aquel anuncio, el Evangelion de color blanco dio una poderosa tecleada al Ángel sacándolo del canal de ventilación de NERV. _"lo siento hermano_" pensó el piloto desconocido.

El Evangelion blanco extendió su mano, extendiendo la palma apareciendo una esfera de energía color rojo de una tonalidad oscura. Fue creciendo más y mas, finalmente la lanzo hacia el Ángel, generando una enorme explosión, al despejarse el humo dejo en su lugar un gran cráter. Había desaparecido el Ángel sin dejar rastro. Los tres espectadores estaban sin habla.

"ya es hora de irme" dijo el piloto desconocido al trío de NERV, un sonido de avión sonaba de fondo, al dar un gran salto se elevo cayendo en un avión lo suficientemente grande para albergar al EVA y su peso sin problemas "nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto Ikari Shinji" Finalmente la comunicación termino. Al mismo tiempo la energía auxiliar de los EVAs termino.

"¿que demonios fue eso?" dijo Asuka por el canal de emergencia entre los EVAs.

"no tenia conocimiento de que había otra organización además de NERV capaz de crear Evangelios" informo Rei, a pesar de estar sorprendida, pasaba desapercibido ya que aun poseía su voz sin emociones.

"no... tenia... Ki" murmuro Shinji lo suficientemente alto para que las demás lo escucharan.

"¿a que te refrieres?" pregunto Asuka.

"las unidades EVAs 00, 01 y 02 tienen Ki, una presencia fuerte la cual sentir, ya que están vivas. Gracias a eso es posible hacer la fusión de Evangelions" informo Shinji dejando a las demás perplejas. "pero esa unidad no tenia Ki, aun cuando realizo esa técnica de energía"

"¿Que significa eso?" volvió a preguntar Asuka.

"no lo se" Esto dejo sorprendidas a ambas, ya que siempre Shinji tenia una respuesta para estas cosas, era primera vez que no la tenia. Entonces hubo un perturbador cambio de voz en el piloto. "supongo que hay que esperar a que nos vengan a buscar los de NERV, y puede que lleve tiempo ya que no tienen energía" esto lo dijo un una perturbadora voz alegre.

"¿y que hacemos hasta entonces?" Asuka dijo un tanto asustada por el cambio de humor de Shinji.

"¿que tal si contamos chistes para matar el tiempo?" pregunto Shinji, no obtuvo respuesta de sus amigas. "entonces voy primero. Dios, un Ángel y un Evangelion estaban en una taberna..." rápidamente el chiste fue interrumpido por una furiosa pelirroja.

"¡Baka!" grito Asuka mientras pensaba. "_debe estar preocupado, es primera vez que le cambia el tema a algo_"

--

Finalmente habían logrado regresar la energía a NERV y a la ciudad, para el desconocimiento de los pilotos esto fue una obvia acción de sabotaje, esto solo fue evidente para los técnicos y superiores claro esta. Pero tenían más problemas de los que preocuparse, ya que una unidad Evangelion desconocida había derrotado al Ángel. Esta situación dejaba abierta muchas puertas; podía ser un potencial enemigo, claro esta también podía ser un aliado, pero hasta no tener confirmación, todo era probable. Afortunadamente esta situación no duro mucho tiempo.

"Comandante, tenemos una comunicación desde la división de NERV en Estados Unidos" informo Maya.

"que entre la comunicación" ordeno.

Al abrirse la comunicación apareció un técnico de NERV de estados unidos.

"Saludos, NERV Japón, llamo por ordenes del comandante a cargo de la división de NERV en América, solamente estoy autorizado a decir que el Evangelion fue enviado desde aquí, debido a desperfectos fue regresado para reparaciones y corregimiento del funcionamiento. Por ahora no estoy autorizado para decir nombres, ni quienes me representan, esta conversación será tomada mas adelante ya que mi superior esta ocupado. Gracias por su comprensión" antes de que el comandante Ikari dijera algo, la comunicación de corto.

"parece estas forman parte de las medidas de SEELE" dijo Kozo seriamente.

"asi parece" dijo Gendo mientras cruzaba sus manos con sus guantes. Como siempre, no se podía notar la frustración en la cara del comandante.

--

Ya era bastante tarde; los pilotos Shinji y Asuka regresaban a casa a pie, ya que Misato tenia mucho papeleo en NERV por este ultimo ataque. Había un silencio entre ambos pilotos, pero Shinji lo interrumpió deteniéndose. "con todo el caos de ir a NERV esta mañana se me olvido entregarte algo" el Tercer Niño extendió su mano, en ella un reloj muy parecido al suyo solo que mucho mas pequeño. "esto es por pasar la primera parte del entrenamiento exitosamente y te ayudara en un futuro para seguir haciéndote mas fuerte"

"¿Es un reloj como el tuyo?" pregunto un tanto sorprendida por este repentino gesto del piloto, compañero y maestro.

"No tiene el sistema para insertar capsulas, fuera de eso es igual" entonces Asuka extendió su mano recogiendo el reloj tocando sin querer la mano del piloto, esto acelero el corazón de la pelirroja.

"gra-gracias Shinji" respondió Asuka. Fue un corto momento, pero Asuka fue amable con Shinji y esto extraño demasiado al piloto. Esto genero una mirada incrédula y fija de su parte, rápidamente Asuka tomo su animo habitual "no creas que esto cambia las cosas, seré mas fuerte y te venceré" reclamo levantando su muralla de orgullo que se había caído momentáneamente. _"¿por que cada vez se me hace mas difícil insultarlo? será que... ¿me gusta?"_

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**He vuelto!! Si se preguntan porque tarde tanto, es por lo que dije en el capitulo anterior. Aunque tambien de nuevo estoy de viaje, me encuentro escribiendo este capitulo desde un computador de un amigo y ha sido por intervalos de muchos dias. Pero lo logre, tambien pueden agregar el hecho de que espere que me llegaran los 100 Reviews!!! SON 100!!! muchas gracias a todos los lectores y en especial a los que me dejan reviews, superaron por mucho mis espectatibas y gracias a eso voy a dejar mis primeros Omakes... Espero que les gusten, eso si no tuve tiempo de fijarme muy bien en la ortografia ya que hice el 80% del capitulo en la pagina Fanfiction, y revise muy rapidamente. Ya saben... Dejen Reviews!!!**

* * *

Omake #1: Comerciales.

Misato estaba atrapada en papeleo de oficina "KAME" decia mientras timbraba cada uno de los papeles. "HAME" seguia precionando el sello rapidamente contra los papeles.

--

Keel Lorentz habia reunido a todos los integrantes del comite para un anuncio importante. Todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir. Un gran silencio se habia formado en la sala, que finalmente tuvo fin por las trasendentes palabras de su lider. "KAME HAME HA"

--

"KAME HAME HA" fueron las palabras de Gendo mientras integraba el embrion de Adam dentro de Rei.

--

Un Toji ofendido y en fadado golpeo a Shinji en la cara mientras gritaba "KAME HAME HA"

--

Era una clase aburrida de historia, con el mismo profesor dando las lecciones del segundo impacto. Pero este tipico dia fue interrumpidas por las intrepidas palabras de Rei, interrumpiendo al profesor. "KAME HAME HA"

--

Asuka y Shinji se encontraban solos en el departamento de Misato. Shinji sabia que esta era la unica oportunidad que tenia. "KAME HAME HA" susurro sedurctoramente en el oido de la pelirroja. La cara de esta tomo una exprecion excitada y sin previo aviso abordo a Shinji con un fugaz beso en los labios, cayendo ambos en el sillon quedando enganchados en un abrazo.

--

Se escuchaba el rechinar de una cama matrimonial. En ella se encontraban dos personas moviendose sincronizadamente. Hasta que un Kaji agotado comenzo a gritar. "KAMEEEE... HAMEEEEE..." Antes de terminar una Misato igualmente agotada se le unio en el grito. "¡HAAAA!

--

**"¡¡Kame Hame Ha!!"  
****Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit.**

**Buscalo en las mejores tiendas.**

* * *

Omake #2: Rastreador.

"Vegeta, ¿que dice el rastreador acerca de la cantidad de Reviews de este Fanfic?" pregunto Nappa curioso. El rastreador hacia unos ruidos extraños, y la cifra que marcaba aumentaba mas y mas.

"10... 20... 40... 60... y sigue en aumento" murmuro Vegeta, mietras veia el aumento de numeros. Finalmente se detuvo, haciendo un sonido final. "¡¡ES DE 100!!" grito Vegeta mietras se sacaba el rastreador y lo rompia con su mano derecha.

"¡¡¡¡CIEN!!!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!!" grito Nappa asombrado por esa cantidad.


	15. Capitulo Especial 3

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Capitulo Especial #3:**

**La Salida del Infierno.**

**--**

"_Mas vale que te calmes, maldito asesino. Mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes, una tras otra. ¡Te atreviste a matar a Krillin!"_

**Son Goku.**

--

Noto que me encuentro gran salón, estoy parada sobre una larga alfombra roja, a su termino se encuentra un escritorio gigante, en el esta sentado una especie de ogro gigante, solo pienso que debo estar soñando.

"Bienvenida Asuka" sorprendentemente el gigante me saludo, "te noto sorprendida" me dice el sujeto, pero repentinamente recordé lo que sucedía.

"El EVA, mi madre, ¡debo despertar para derrotar a las unidades en serie!" grito recordando mis deberes, debía defender a NERV, debía demostrar mi grandeza y debía reunirme con mi madre.

"lamento decirte que esto no es un sueño" ante esto quedo sorprendida, pero me genera una gran pregunta.

"entonces ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto inmediatamente, el enorme ser revisa unas libretas delante de el, comienza a ojearlas rápidamente, hasta que repentinamente cierra el libro. "¡rápido que dependen de mi!" grito desesperada ante aquella persona, presiona un botón y aparece una pantalla de televisión gigante.

"tranquilízate, no tienes de que preocuparte ya que te encuentras muerta" esto causo muchas reacciones en mi: confusión, risa, preocupación, desesperación; no todos los días me decían que estaba muerta, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que lo dijera con semejante tranquilidad.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la televisión que se encendió, en ella mostraban a las unidades en serie que estaba enfrentando, pero lo que me alarmo totalmente es que estaban devorando mi EVA.

"moriste en el ataque de esas bestias, aunque debo decir que diste un gran espectáculo, no estaba tan tenso desde que Goku se enfrento a Buu en el planeta supremo". Por alguna razón ese nombre se me hizo muy familiar, pero no le di importancia ya que noto que llego un sujeto a la sala, tenia un traje igual al que Shinji usualmente usaba en sus entrenamientos, tenia el pelo totalmente alborotado.

"Enma Daio Sama, ¿Cómo esta la situación?" al parecer de dirija al ogro gigante.

"¡ha! Goku, llegas justo a tiempo, esta por comenzar" le respondió con total seriedad. Yo estaba confundida, no sabía que demonios sucedía.

"¡¿alguien podría decirme que sucede aquí?!" grito desesperada, ambos sujetos me miraron, el gran gigante rojo me presento.

"Goku, ella es Asuka Langley Soryu, compañera piloto de Shinji, desgraciadamente murió recientemente" esto me alerto de varias maneras: primero me estaba asustando el hecho de que de verdad estaba muerta y segundo que al parecer ese sujeto conocía a Shinji. "durante el ataque final".

"¡espere! ¿Ataque final?" repito sin entender que sucede.

"verdad, tu te encontrabas en coma durante todo ese tiempo" me respondió el gigante. "pero antes que nada, donde están mis modales, el señor que esta a tu lado es Son Goku, entreno a Shinji durante su niñez" inmediatamente mire al señor, nos miramos, significaba que fue el quien le enseño todas esas cosas raras que hacia Shinji.

"mucho gusto me dijo" pero su cara seguía totalmente seria, inmediatamente se volvió a dirigir al otro presente en la sala. "entonces todo esta llegando a su fin, el momento para el que preparamos a Shinji ha llegado" se notaba muy preocupado por Shinji.

El momento fue interrumpido por un movimiento en la pantalla de televisión, noto inmediatamente que la unidad 01 esta saliendo a la superficie. La pantalla cambia de imagen mostrando a Shinji en su interior, su expresión me impresiono. Al parecer estaba viendo los restos de mi unidad.

"¡Asuka!" lo escucho gritar, la imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando que las unidades en serie dejaron los restos de mi unidad y se lanzaron todos a la vez contra la unidad 01. "¡Aun lado! ¡Malditos insectos!" escucho gritar a Shinji totalmente furioso, las unidades que estaban rodeando a Shinji salieron volando, al igual que tierra y escombros que lo rodeaban. Inmediatamente desapareció y reapareció agachado junto a lo que quedaba de mi unidad. "Asuka..." logro escuchar en voz baja, el 01 puso sus manos sobre mi unidad en un acto que habia visto anteriormente, ya que de esa manera habia curado Shinji a Rei y a mi en batallas anteriores, un brillo comenzó a salir, pero nada cambio en la unidad. "Asuka… no… ¡no puede ser!"

"lo lamento Shinji" logro escuchar a Misato quien hablaba por el canal de comunicación. "se ha ido" noto tristeza en su voz. La unidad 01 volvió a ponerse de pie mirando a las demás unidades en serie, todas estaban nuevamente de pie, cada uno con una copia de la lanza de Longinus.

"no… ¡No se los perdonare!" he conocido a Shinji durante los meses pasado y no es una persona que se enoje fácilmente, realmente nunca lo habia visto enojado antes. La unidad 01 comenzó a emanar algo trasparente, inmediatamente cambio su color a rojo.

"¡el **Kaioken**!" escucho decir Goku, quien tiene una mirada de tristeza en su cara.

El EVA 01 flexiono sus rodillas un poco, comenzando a aumentar más el resplandor rojo. Noto que el cuerpo de la unidad aumenta su masa muscular bastante.

"¡¡¡RRRRRAAAAAARRRGGG!!!" se vuelve a poner de pie, sin decir nada. Noto que rápidamente una de las unidades va en contra Shinji intentando enterrarle la lanza, sorprendente la detiene fácilmente, quitándosela como si fuera un juguete y mandándola a volar bastante lejos. Con el brazo izquierdo de la unidad 01 detenía la cabeza de su oponente, ya que esta intentaba morderlo desesperadamente. La otra mano la puso en el estomago de la unidad en serie, generándose una pequeña esfera púrpura en ella que creció de golpe.

"**Garlick Ho**" escucho murmurar a Shinji, inmediatamente de la esfera salio un poderoso rayo de desintegro a la unidad US (Unidad en Serie). "¡no se los perdonare! ¡Pagaran por esto!" puedo notar fácilmente el odio profundo en el grito de Shinji.

Antes de que cualquiera de las otras unidades reaccionara, Shinji se lanzo en contra de ellas. Con una poderosa patada mando a volar a una de ellas por los cielos, a una enorme altura, inmediatamente el 01 puso sus manos juntas en frente una sobre otra "**¡Súper Masenko!**" Un poderoso rayo amarillo desintegro a la unidad que se encontraba en lo cielos.

Dos US que se encontraba a sus lados lo intentaron atacar, pero este separo sus manos quedando una enfrente de cada US, apareciendo en cada palma una esfera azul. "**¡Big Bang Attack!**" nuevamente se desintegraron estas dos unidades.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, estaba literalmente barriendo con las unidades, no tenían oportunidad alguna en contra de el.

Shinji nuevamente reapareció delante de una de las unidades, comenzó a golpearla rápidamente y sin piedad, finalmente dio un golpe que nuevamente elevo a la unidad US. Increíblemente Shinji la siguió, tres de las cuatro que quedaban desplegaron sus alas y lo siguieron, increíblemente la unidad 01 sobrepaso a la US que habia mandado a volar, le dio un golpe que la detuvo en seco y la tomo por los pies, con un veloz movimiento comenzó a hacerla girar varias veces, cada vez tomando una mayor velocidad. Las otra tres unidades estaban llegando, pero Shinji libero a la unidad en sus brazos, lanzándola a una gran velocidad en contra las otras tres. Dejando a las cuatro juntas en tierra.

Mi sorpresa era aun mayor, la unidad 01 se mantenía flotando, estaba desafiando las leyes de la física como si nada. Repentinamente el brillo rojo que nunca dejo de rodear a la unidad 01 se intensifico. Poniendo sus manos en frente creando un triangulo, la unidad 01 apunto la las cuatro US que estaban en el piso derribadas. "**¡Kikohu!**" Un poderoso resplandor desintegro a las cuatro unidades, dejando también un gran cráter en la tierra con la forma de un cuadrado perfecto.

Ahora solo quedaba una sola unidad US.

"¡van a pagar!" escucho el grito de Shinji. "terminare con el ultimo y no dejaran huella en esta tierra, luego iré por los monstruos que hicieron a estas cosas. ¡Yo mismo me encargare de ello!" Este Shinji no era el que yo conocía, estaba totalmente fuera de si, ¿Qué pudo haberlo cambiado tanto? Acaso fue… ¿mi muerte?

"¡encontrare al responsable!" diciendo esto Shinji puso sus manos en frente, volvió a intensificarse el resplandor rojo y un resplandor amarillo apareció en sus manos. "**¡Súper Kaioken!**" movió sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cadera, iba a realizar…

"**¡¡¡¡FINAL KAME HAME HA!!!!!**" El ataque se lo lanzo a la última unidad en serie, una explosión nubla la pantalla de televisión, al desaparecer habia mucho polvo en el aire, revelando a la unidad 01 aterrizando en tierra.

"¡Shinji lo logro!" escucho un grito de Maya por el comunicador de la unidad 01 "¡nos salvo!"

"buen trabajo Shinji" escucho la felicitación de parte de Misato, hasta yo estaba alegre lo que hizo, pero note la cara de Shinji, tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"Asuka…" lo escuche susurrar, "lo lamento… no pude llegar a tiempo" decía en voz baja, yo quería ir a decirle que estaba bien, no tenia nada por que disculparse, pero no podía. "lo lamento" volvió a repetir.

"¡Maldición!" grito enojado. La unidad 01 comenzó a golpear la tierra "debí llegar a tiempo, ¡sabia que algo andaba mal!" note que a celebración en el centro de mando se detuvieron. Escuche a Maya gritando.

"se ha detectado una especie de campo AT, ¡pero la grafica es totalmente inversa!" entonces Akagi la interrumpió. "¡es un anti campo AT!"

La visión en el televisor comenzó a ser borrosa, a distorsionarse cada vez mas, se pudo notar que una especie de cuerpo gigante salía de la tierra, pero lo que me sorprendió que parecía tener el rostro del Comandante Ikari, entonces la visión del televisor desapareció.

"sucedió…" dijo una voz a mis espaldas, al mirar noto a una persona alta, tenia el pelo largo, de color blanco; tenia un traje rojo y su piel era muy pálida.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Goku, yo también quería saber que sucedía.

"el tercer impacto" esto me golpeo, no lo logramos evitar, fallamos completamente, todo el mundo iba a ser erradicado y no podía evitarlo.

"debe haber algo que pueda hacer" digo sorprendida.

"voy a salvar a Shinji" me interrumpió Goku, puso sus dedos en la frente, pero nada sucedió. "no puedo sentirlo… ¡no puedo sentirlo!" grito desesperado.

"lo lamento" dijo el nuevo sujeto presente. "no hay nada que podamos hacer, esa dimensión ahora es inaccesible para nosotros ahora, ni yo podría traerlo.

"¡entonces para que!" Goku grito, todos los presentes se notaban sorprendidos. "¡Para que fueron todos esos años de entrenamiento!" dijo el sujeto mirando el suelo, se podía notar que era importante Shinji para el. "lo vi crecer, era como mi hijo. ¡Era mi hijo!"

"¿Cómo pudo suceder el tercer impacto?" interrumpo la conversación entre ambos. "peleamos contra todos los Ángeles, no habia alguno presente".

"este fue un impacto controlado" me respondió rápidamente, no entendía a que se refería. "Gendo Ikari lo realizo, para que el pudiera volverse a juntar con su esposa".

"entonces…" no lo podía creer, trabaje para el enemigo todo este tiempo, buscando evitar el tercer impacto, y termine trabajando para el real enemigo. "Mi madre, Shinji…" me habia logrado juntar con mi madre y nos habían vuelto a separar. Shinji quedo dentro del tercer impacto. Me comienzo a marear, finalmente me pongo de rodillas ya que no pueden soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, era demasiada información para mi.

--

Han pasado un poco mas de dos años desde que estoy en el otro mundo, no creí que pudiera haber algo mas allá de la muerte. Luego de aclararme todo lo sucedido Enma Daio Sama me juzgó, sorpresivamente mi trabajo pelear por la tierra como piloto EVA fue de bastante ayuda, claro que me juzgaron de orgullosa y egoísta, pero el intento de salvar a la humanidad me ayudo mucho así que me dieron a escoger entre ir al paraíso o permanecer en el mundo de los peleadores para recibir entrenamiento para ser mas fuerte, ya que como favor habían conservado mi cuerpo, no entendí mucho de eso, así que decidí irme a entrenar.

Me recibió un tal Kaio Sama, luego de correr varios meses por una serpiente llegue a un planeta donde el se encontraba, era bastante pequeño y su gravedad era muy fuerte, al parecer era parte del entrenamiento. Comencé a entrenar con el, tiempo después descubrí que habia entrenado a Shinji, y me contó muchas historias sobre el y sobre los guerreros que lo criaron, entre ellos volvió a aparecer el nombre de Goku. Resultaba que era el salvador del universo, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

En estos dos años debo suponer que he madurado, Kaio Sama fue de bastante ayuda. En un principio aun tenia pesadillas con mi madre, y gracias al Kaio descubrí muchas cosas sobre mi misma, además de entrenarme, daba muy buenos consejos y recomendaciones.

Aun me pregunto que paso con Shinji, tiempo después entre tantas analogías de Kaio Sama descubrí que sentía algo por el, tal vez en ese entonces era muy terca para admitirlo pero ahora lo puedo decir fácilmente, me gusta el tercer niño. Me pregunto como reaccionaria Misato ante ello.

Ahora noto que Kaio Sama me esta llamando y al parecer es urgente.

"¿que sucede?" le pregunto, noto que el esta ocultando una risa, llevo conociendo a este tipo por mas de dos años, se cuando esta tramando algo.

"Enma Daio Sama me dice que tienes que ir con urgencia a su palacio, con tu velocidad no tardaras mas de un día". Me dice ocultando una risa.

"¿es que lo que pasa con tanta gravedad?" el vuelve a ocultar su risa, espero que no este planeando otra de sus bromas, realmente no son divertidas.

"solo vete rápido, ya lo sabrás" sin darle un pero me voy por el camino de la serpiente.

--

Finalmente veo el palacio de Enma, es bastante grande. Al entrar veo que esta Goku, pero lo que me llama la atención es que esta hablando con un muchacho, es bastante alto, aunque mas bajo que Goku. No logro verlo ya que la espalda de Goku me evita verlo, al acercarme logro verlo detenidamente, no puedo creerlo.

"¿s-s-Shinji?" por primera vez en mi vida no puedo decir una palabra, estoy viendo al tercer piloto parado en frente, quien se supone que ahora debía ser LCL. El también me ve, lo noto tan sorprendido como yo lo estoy. Se me acerca lentamente, puedo notar que ha crecido notablemente en estos dos años, talvez también puede ser el hecho que yo no envejezco en este mundo.

"Asuka" lo escucho susurrar, finalmente estamos frente a frente, nos miramos, simplemente nos miramos ya que han sido dos largos años. "tiempo sin vert…" no lo deje terminar, no me pude aguantar.

Lo bese.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Aqui esta un nuevo especial, este especial va en conjunto con el otro especial llamado "la desesperacion de vivir en un futuro infernal" Es la version de Asuka, dandole un final mas feliz. ¿lo querian? aqui esta. No creo que haya otro en laaargo tiempo. El siguiente capitulo estara listo lunes o martes, llevo como el 50% escrito. Normalmente no me gusta juntar los especiales entre si, pero me vino la inspiracion para crear lo que leyeron recien. Verdaderamente la pelea de Shinji contra las unidades en serie me vino a la mente en un sueño. Fue una verdadera masacre ¿verdad?**

**solo tengo que decir dos cosas...**

**Genesis: Esto te lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo. Cuando hago una nota de autor, es unicamente para ese fanfic. Se me fue la inspiracion para "dragon del aire: ron imparable" por que esta escrito en ese fanfic. no se aplica en este, asi que si vas a comentar, comenta de ese mismo fanfic. No escribas comentarios para Avatar: the third children en ese.**

**Ahora respecto a Avatar: The Third Children. Me va a costar mas avanzar ese fanfic, este es mi centro del universo por ahora y ese es un tema mucho mas profundo que aqui. por eso cuesta mas avanzarlo.**

**Berto: Touche... No habia relacionado la esmeralda que encontraba al inicio con el chaos control posterior. Por otro lado si vi el flash Nazo hace mucho tiempo y es muy bueno, aun no olvido a "Shadic". Te recomiendo el Flash: Not Another Sprite Fight, es una batalla muy bien realizada, pese a que Shadow no tiene mucha participacion, se realiza el sueño que casi toco en el smash bros brawl: Kirby Shadow... El Autor hasta se tomo la molestia de remixar la voz de Kirby para que dijera "Control Chaos".**

**Se me olvidaba las tecnicas usada en este capitulo:**

**Kikohu: la mejor tecnica de Ten Shinhan. posee un increible poder destructivo, fue capaz de desintegrar todo el cuadrilatero del torneo de artes marciales, como dijo el maestro Roshi: "Ni comparacion con el Kame Hame Ha". Shinji la realiza usando el Kaioken.  
**

**Super Masenko: La tecnica de Gohan que le fue enseñada por Piccolo, aunque la que realiza es mucho mas poderosa, al igual que Goku tiene el Super Kame Hame Ha.**

**Garlick Ho: ya lo habia dicho antes, pero este es especial solo quiero sobresaltar algo. Shinji lo realiza con una sola mano, por la ira que tenia.**

**Super Kaioken: La furia de Shinji es enorme y no le importa llegar al limite de su cuerpo con tal de hacer pagar a sus enemigos. Esta tecnica la realiza Goku mientras estaba transformado en super sayajin durante la pelea contra Paikkuhan (Pikkon).  
**

**Bueno, me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Negacion: Ver negacion anterior.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!  
**


	16. Capitulo 12: Reunion Familiar

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene ENORMES Spoilers del nuevo OVA de Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus amigos regresan. Se recomienda ver el capitulo antes de seguir, o simplemente saltar la parte del relato de Shinji, que se encuentra en cursiva. **

* * *

Capitulo 12: Reunion Familiar

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para un largo y arduo día de trabajo en NERV, notando su eterno recordatorio de hace quince años impreso en su cuerpo. Dando un largo suspiro prosiguió poniéndose su ropa. "_quince años_" pensó la ahora ascendida mayor.

--

Era un día bastante nublado, de hecho había comenzado a llover repentinamente. Dentro de la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Sorryu se encontraban Toji y Kensuke evidenciando el clima que se encontraba sobre ellos.

"gracias por dejar entrar y secarnos, Shinji" dijo Kensuke, junto a Toji mientras tomaba una de las toallas que había prestado Shinji para secarse del poderoso clima empapador.

"el clima nos tomo desprevenidos" agrego Toji. "¿Misato aun no se levanta?" pregunto curioso el deportista, notando la ausencia de la encargada de los pilotos y dueña del departamento.

"no, ayer estuvo trabajando hasta tarde" contesto Shinji.

"ya veo, entonces debemos guardar silencio" dijeron ambos para silenciarse inmediatamente, lamentablemente una pelirroja realizo acto de presencia en la conversación de los jóvenes.

"¡Baka tercero! ¡Como dejas entrar a ese dúo de pervertidos! ¡De seguro quieren ver como me cambio!" grito Asuka desde adentro de la sala, observando entre la puerta cubriendo todo su cuerpo detrás de una cortina. Al terminar esto Asuka regreso dentro de su habitación.

"¡Si, claro! ¡Como si quisiéramos ver a una serpiente cambiar de piel!" respondió también con un grito el deportista irritado por la insolencia de la pelirroja.

"no entiendo como puedes vivir así" replico lamentablemente Kensuke. Inmediatamente por una puerta de la sala apareció Misato Katsuragi totalmente arreglada, cosa bastante extraña para los jóvenes presentes, ya que no era normal que se levantara tan temprano, y menos aun cuando la noche anterior había estado trabajando en NERV hasta tarde. Algo andaba mal para Shinji.

"¿Misato?" se pregunto Shinji sorprendido por la presencia de Misato esa mañana.

"¡Señorita Misato!" gritaron ambos jóvenes que acompañaban al piloto de la unidad 01. "¡Buenos días!" nuevamente hablaron a la vez.

"buenos días chicos" respondió Misato amablemente, mientras que Kensuke tomaba sus gafas bien para poder ver una pequeña placa en el cuello de la chaqueta de la mujer.

"¡Felicitaciones por su asenso, Mayor Katsuragi!" grito Kensuke mientras hacia una rápida reverencia cerrando sus ojos, inmediatamente Toji lo imito realizando la misma reverencia. Esto confundió bastante a Shinji, quien simplemente se limitaba a ver la extraña situación.

"gracias chicos" respondió Misato sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, luego se dirigió al confundido Shinji Ikari. "te recuerdo que hoy hay pruebas de sincronización en NERV, no vallas a llegar tarde. Esto también va para ti Asuka" anuncio a la joven ausente en la sala.

"si, Misato" respondió con un grito la pelirroja.

"bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos" diciendo esto Misato salio del departamento.

"que tenga un buen día Señorita Katsuragi" dijeron nuevamente a la vez ambos jóvenes.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Shinji ante aquella extraña reacción de sus amigos.

"¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?" pregunto Kensuke totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de Shinji. "en la placa de Misato habían dos franjas mas, lo que significa que la ascendieron a Mayor" anuncio el fan militar decepcionado de la actitud de su amigo piloto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Misato fue ascendida?! ¡No sabia!" grito la pelirroja mientras se asomaba desde la puerta de su habitación junto a Pen Pen.

"ni yo" agrego Shinji sorprendido por el logro de su ahora Mayor a cargo.

"¡increíble! ¿No lo habían notado? Siempre están en otro mundo" se quejo Toji indignado por la actitud de sus compañeros de salón.

"¡jamás le prestan atención a esa pobre mujer que trabaja tan arduamente!" se lamento Kensuke. "¿tienen idea de lo difícil que debe ser cuidar de ustedes para una mujer de la edad de Misato?" se genero un breve silencio, nuevamente Kensuke comenzó a hablar con una idea. "¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta de celebración a Misato?"

"buena idea Kensuke" dijo Toji totalmente admirado de su amigo. "que suerte que somos tan considerados. ¡Ustedes dos tienen que ayudar también!" señalo el deportista a Shinji y a la pelirroja que estaba saliendo del baño.

"bien, bien, yo me encargo de la comida" dijo Shinji alegre.

--

Ese día Asuka había salido con Hikari, mientras que Shinji no sabia que hacer de comida para celebrar el asenso de su mayor. Así que se sentó en el sillón de la sala, para poder pensar detenidamente. "¿Qué podría hacer de comer? Tiene que ser algo especial" se dijo meditando al respecto. "si estuviera en el Monte Pao no sea problema" al decir esto le llego la idea al joven piloto. "¡eso es! ¿Pero como llego al monte Pao? No puedo sentir ningún Ki desde aquí, la única forma es que Goku estuviera entrenando y…" antes de continuar miro su reloj y el día de la semana. Era un día jueves y las nueve de la mañana. "Goku debería estar entrenando a esta hora" se sentó y comenzó a meditar concentrándose en cada presencia de Ki poderosa que pudiera obtener.

En un momento sintió dos Ki poderosos. "¡ese Ki es de Goku y Gohan! La única forma de que pudiera sentir el que de ambos en esta dimensión es que estuvieran con sus máximos poderes" puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció de la sala del departamento.

--

"**¡Kame Hame Ha!**" gritaron tanto padre como hijo. Goku se encontraba en Súper Saiyajin 3, mientras que Gohan estaba en su máximo poder gracias al entrenamiento especial del Supremo Kaio Sama de hace ocho generaciones. Una vez que ambos ataques explotaron ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo frente a frente en una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Vamos papá! ¡Vamos Abuelito! ¡Ustedes pueden!" gritaba Pan observando ansiosa la pelea de ambos. Mutuamente se golpearon en la cara alejándose dando una rápida pirueta en el aire aterrizaron y se impulsaron nuevamente para pelear, en ese instante, en medio de ambos apareció Shinji con su **Tele Transportación**,

"¡hola!" grito Shinji distrayendo ambos peleadores en pleno salto, al perder la concentración y por el salto ya dado ambos chocaron con sus cabezas entre si. "creo que fue un mal momento" se dijo Shinji notando el choque entre su padre y hermano, notando como Goku perdía su transformación y Gohan bajaba su Ki.

"¡jijijiji haa!" se quejaba Goku mientras se acariciaba la cabeza por el poderoso golpe. "¡Gohan! Tienes la cabeza dura"

"no soy el único" se quejaba también Gohan.

"¡Tío Shinji!" grito la niña pequeña al ver al joven recién aparecido. Inmediatamente la niña salto y abordo a Shinji en un gran abrazo, el cual fue respondido de parte del joven.

"¡Pan! Tiempo sin verte" le respondió alegre.

"¿Shinji?" pregunto Goku sorprendido al ver al joven. "se supone que estas en tu dimensión, ¿paso algo?" pregunto preocupado el guerrero.

"no, nada grave. Es que vine por comida"

"¿comida? ¿Tan mala es la de esa dimensión?" pregunto el guerrero preocupado. "si fuera eso, yo no dudaría en regresar a esta dimensión, no lo pensaría dos veces"

"tenlo por seguro" agrego Gohan, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

"no, es que la persona con la que vivo la ascendieron de rango a Mayor, estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo, y que mejor para celebrar que la comida de aquí. Lamentablemente no existen los mismos animales que aquí, por lo que debería ser bastante especial" explico Shinji a su padre y familiares presentes.

"ya veo, entonces te ayudaremos, de todas maneras hay que llevar comida para que Milk y Videl la cocinen" dijo Goku.

--

"falta solo una hora para ir a NERV, tengo que cambiarme e irme rápido o llegare tarde" se dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba al departamento, antes de que pudiera dar un paso adentro apareció Shinji en frente de ella con una enorme bolsa. "¡¡AAHH!! ¡Baka! Voy a terminar muerta por esa **Tele Transportación** tuya" le grito Asuka totalmente asustada por la repentina aparición del Tercer Niño.

"creo que no calcule bien la distancia" se defendió Shinji mientras llevaba la comida al refrigerador del departamento.

"¿vienes de compras?" pregunto Asuka curiosa por la enorme bolsa que llevaba el tercer niño. "veo que eres útil cuando te lo propones Tercero"

"¡hey! me costo mucho conseguir esta comida, prácticamente tuve que casarla" dijo Shinji sintiéndose ofendido por el sarcasmo de parte de la pelirroja. "mejor ve a bañarte, que si te demoras mucho, no podré ducharme y ambos llegaremos tarde" le advirtió a la pelirroja.

"no necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer, Tercero" diciendo esto la pelirroja se fue a su habitación.

--

"aumenten la profundidad de Shinji en un 0.6% y de Asuka en un 0.3%" dijo Akagi, atenta a los controles y datos que entregaba el tablero de comando de NERV. "estoy sorprendida, a pesar de esa profundidad, Asuka y Shinji pueden continuar con esa sincronización"

"Asuka ha mejorado bastante desde que llego a Tokio-3 y Shinji es todo un prodigio" agrego Maya mientras observaba la pantalla.

"es como si esos niños hubieran nacido para pilotar" dijo un técnico presente en la prueba.

"se debe a los entrenamientos que ha impuesto Shinji, no es un secreto que desde que llego Asuka, Shinji utiliza su método de entrenamiento en ella. Desde ese momento Asuka ha realizado enormes cambios en su sincronización" anuncio a los presentes.

--

"buen trabajo pilotos, en especial Asuka y Shinji. Asuka aumentaste nueve puntos en tu sincronización, Shinji, tu aun sigues en el cien por ciento, no se puede superar eso, felicitaciones a ambos" dijo Ritsuko a ambos pilotos.

"¡Ha! Eso es lo que creen, solo esperen y sobrepasare al tercero" dijo con gran orgullo la pelirroja. "celebra mientras puedas"

"bueno, ya se me esta haciendo tarde, nos vemos, Misato" anuncio Shinji para dirigirse de vuelta al departamento.

--

"¡Felicidades por tu Acenso, Srta. Misato!" dijeron todos los jóvenes presentes. Misato estaba sorprendida y no solo el hecho de que todos ellos hubieran hecho algo así, si no que la comida, se veía muy bien y había bastante.

"¡Muchas gracias! Especialmente a ti Toji" Misato agradeció al joven por tal esfuerzo.

"no hay de que, además fue de Kensuke la idea" dijo Toji.

"A pesar de que la idea fue mía, Shinji fue el encargado de hacer toda la comida que tiene presente hoy y debo decir que se ve sorprendente" Kensuke estaba igual de sorprendido que los presentes.

"muchas gracias Shinji, todo se ve delicioso" agradeció al piloto por el notable esfuerzo de su parte.

"no fue nada, además son las recetas de mi Madre Milk" dijo Shinji con notable orgullo en su voz. "no existe persona que cocine mejor que ella"

"entonces tendré que agradecerle algún día, todo se ve delicioso"

"una cosa" interrumpió Toji la conversación. "¿Qué hace Hikari aquí?"

"yo la invite animal" contesto Asuka en su tono agresivo normal, para luego reírse junto a Hikari quien tenía a Pen Pen en sus rodillas.

"¿Y Reí?" pregunto la Mayor.

"también la invite, pero sabes lo difícil que es comunicarse con ella" contesto Asuka de mala gana. "y por si fuera poco Kaji aun no ha llegado"

"¿es el muchacho de tu oficina?" pregunto Hikari por el hombre del cual siempre hablaba Asuka en la escuela.

"si lo conocieras Hikari, es reconfortante ver a un hombre de verdad después de pasar todo el día con estos idiotas" insulto la pelirroja. La respuesta del deportista no demoro en llegar.

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Como te atreves!" grito Toji en defensa suya y de sus amigos. Mientras esta discusión ocurría, Misato noto que Shinji se había quedado serio, limitándose a observar la discusión entre sus amigos.

"¿te molesta?" pregunto curiosa la Mayor.

"no, simplemente me recuerda a mi familia, siempre fueron ruidosos y creo que me dio algo de nostalgia, nada mas" contesto Shinji aun en su rostro serio. Pero luego lo cambio a su habitual rostro alegre. "de verdad que debes ser importante para NERV, si te ascendieron es por que realizas un buen trabajo. Felicitaciones Misato"

"gracias Shinji, debes tener razón, pero no me agradan los reconocimientos, no es por lo que me uní a NERV" respondió Misato no tan feliz como hace un momento, esto no paso desapercibido para el piloto.

"entonces ¿Por qué te uniste a NERV?" pregunto curioso Shinji.

"fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo" contesto la mayor, pero era notable para Shinji que estaba mintiendo, pero no la iba a forzar, alguna razón tenia que tener para no decir la verdad. La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre del departamento.

"¡Al fin Kaji llego!" grito Asuka entusiasmada por la llegada de su hombre esperado, pero al abrirse la puerta la expresión de la pelirroja cambio inmediatamente. Kaji se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta en compañía de Ritsuko. Ahora la pelirroja tenía una expresión de celos, al igual que la de Misato.

"¡Que tal! Venia de la oficina cuando me encontré con Ritsuko y la invite" dijo Kaji en su tono habitual, cosa que no convenció a ni Asuka, ni Misato.

"si, claro" dijeron ambas sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso están celosas?" pregunto, solamente Misato respondió a aquella acusación.

"por supuesto que no" dijo tranquilamente Misato mientras bebía de su cerveza enlatada.

"debo darle mis mas grandes felicitaciones, Mayor Katsuragi" agrego Kaji cordialmente, mientras hacia una reverencia junto a Ritsuko. "creo que a partir de ahora debería ser mas formal contigo"

"¿Qué insinúas?" pregunto Misato mientras aun bebía su cerveza.

"sabes muy bien que es la primera vez que El Comandante Ikari y El Vice-comandante salen de viaje fuera de Japón, deben tener mucha confianza al dejarte a ti a cargo de todo" explico Kaji.

"¿El comandante salio de viaje?" pregunto Shinji un tanto curioso de las actividades de su progenitor.

"si, salieron de viaje esta tarde rumbo al polo sur" termino la explicación Ritsuko. "bueno, no vinimos a hablar de trabajo, esto es para festejar"

"lo que me viene a la mente es ¿Quién realizo este enorme y delicioso banquete?" pregunto Kaji sentándose junto a Ritsuko notando la gran cantidad de comida en de tan buen aspecto.

"esta claro que Misato no lo hizo" dijo Ritsuko burlándose de la notable falta de habilidades culinarias de su amiga.

"fue Shinji" respondió fríamente la Mayor.

"impresionante" fue lo único que dijo Kaji.

"ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolos y la comida se esta enfriando" reclamo la celebrada. "es hora de comer"

"¡Gracias por la comida!" dijeron todos los presentes e inmediatamente comenzaron a consumir la comida de Shinji.

"¡es delicioso!" exclamo Misato sorprendida por el sabor de la carne. "¿Qué carne es? ¿Cerdo? ¿Cordero? ¿Conejo?" preguntaba la Mayor, pero Shinji negaba todas. "¿entonces que es?" Todos estaban atentos ya que tenían la misma duda en sus mentes.

"Tiranosaurio"

--

Esa noche Shinji no se durmió, ya que con la visita a su familia y la celebración de Misato quedo pensado en todo lo que extrañaba a su familia y el otro mundo. Sin que nadie supiera, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensó, fue a la terraza del edificio para sentarse a mirar las pocas estrellas que se veían por culpa de las luces de la ciudad.

"_las estrellas son las mismas, me pregunto si hay un Namekusei o Planeta Supremo por ahí, en esa inmensidad_" se preguntaba el joven en su mente mientras veía el espectáculo. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió a una joven que se acercaba.

"¡Buu!" grito Asuka sorprendiendo a Shinji, esto inmediatamente saco una sonrisa de los labios de la pelirroja. "eres tan fácil de embromar" dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado. "deberías estar durmiendo" le dijo la pelirroja.

"lo se, pero no podía dormir"

"ni unos ni otros pueden" dijo la pelirroja. "¿pensando en tu familia?"

"hoy los vi y me di cuenta de cuanto me hacen falta" respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar el enorme cielo nocturno.

"¿entonces de verdad era carne de Tiranosaurio?"

"¿También pensaste que era broma?"

"¡Wow! Entonces debo suponer que en ese mundo aun hay dinosaurios"

"no hubo ni primer, ni segundo impacto en ese planeta" respondió Shinji dejando a la pelirroja pensando sobre aquellas palabras. "Lo que mas me llamo la atención, fue que me recordaron a mi familia. Siempre ruidosos, siempre discutiendo o haciendo bromas"

"¿y no tienes alguna historia de eso?" pregunto la pelirroja, esperando alguna historia fascinante, ya que aun pensaba diariamente en lo que le había contado tiempo atrás.

"Si, fue mi primera reunión familiar. En ese entonces estaba entrenado con Kaio Sama, e incluso a el lo invitaron; Junto a Bubbles y Gregory"

"espera, ¿Entrenaste con Kaio Sama? ¿No se supone que Goku entreno con el cuando estaba muerto?" Estas preguntas causaron una risa interna a Shinji.

"_solo le conté la historia una sola vez y aun recuerda sus nombres, y los sucesos que pasaron_" pensó Shinji admirado. "bien, si, pero me hicieron un favor especial al entrenarme ahí"

"¿entonces estuviste en el otro mundo?" pregunto asombrada, el ya sabia que viene después de la muerte, lo había visto con sus ojos estando vivo.

"si, es gracioso, pero no es muy diferente de cómo lo cuentan. Mejor será que lo veas cuando estés ahí, no quiero quitarte la sorpresa"

"¿insinúas que me voy a morir tercero?" dijo enfadada la pelirroja.

"¡hey! Calma, no dije nada de eso, además todos tenemos que morir alguna ves, incluso si es mas de una vez" se defendió Shinji tratando de impedir el fin del comportamiento pasivo momentáneo de la pelirroja. "volviendo a la historia yo estaba entrenando con Kaio Sama por mas de un año cuando nos invitaron…

--

_Era un hermoso día. El cielo estaba despejado con unas pocas nubes. Todos están reunidos en la gran inauguración del nuevo hotel de Mr. Satán ya que de alguna manera Gohan había persuadido a su familia a que asistiera. Igualmente por su parte Bulma logro que Vegeta fuera._

"_Shinji, mira como haz crecido" dijo Krillin acercándose a Shinji de nueve años de edad. "además te ves muy fuerte, de verdad que haz entrenado con Kaio Sama"_

"_si, todos los días me esfuerzo mucho para ser mas fuerte" dijo alegre el joven Ikari._

"_ese es el espíritu" dijo Goku que se encontraba aun lado de el. Todos estaban caminando en dirección al gran banquete que había hecho Mr. Satán en honor a los visitantes. "¿y como es vivir con Kaio Sama?"_

"_es bastante divertido, siempre esta haciendo caras graciosas" _

"_si, el mismo Kaio Sama de siempre" respondió Goku recordando brevemente sus momentos vividos junto a ser del otro mundo._

_Finalmente todos se encontraban comiendo, en especial Goku y Vegeta, ya que si no fuera por eso hubieran comenzado un encuentro de artes marciales en pleno banquete. Por suerte fueron sus esposas para pararlo o distraerlos a tiempo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que un breve temblor alerto a los presentes, ya que al mismo tiempo un Ki se sintió en las cercanías._

_Al salir del hotel en las escaleras encontraron a dos seres. Uno de ellos era bastante pequeño y de cara blanca. El otro fue el que llamo más la atención. Era bastante bajo, tenía una armadura del ejercito de Freezer, un rastreador y mas importante aun una cola._

"_es una cola" susurro Krillin._

"_Lo que significa que es un Sayajin" dedujo Gohan sorprendido._

"_¡Table!" grito Vegeta seriamente, ganando la atención de todos los presentes y apartándose de las escaleras en dos partes iguales, dándole es paso libre a Vegeta._

"_¡Table?" dijeron todos a la vez sorprendidos, ya que el príncipe conocía el Sayajin desconocido._

"_¡Hermano!" grito el Sayajin_

"_¡¡¡¿¿Hermano?!!!" gritaron todos a la vez sorprendidos y apartándose aun más de Vegeta, mientras este se acercaba a aun más al recién nombrado hermano._

"_¿Qué haces aquí Table? Creí que mi padre te había enviado a un planeta débil al no ser suficientemente fuerte." pregunto Vegeta aun en su tono serio_

"_Necesito tu ayuda hermano, y los Namekusei me dijeron que habías venido hacia la tierra luego de que derrotaran a Freezer. Abo y Cado están aterrorizando mi planeta y lamentablemente no soy el oponente indicado para ellos"_

"_¿son muy fuertes?" pregunto Goku aun con la boca llena de comida, interrumpiendo la conversación. Estaba muy interesado en aquella historia._

"_si, Señor, son muy fuertes" respondió Table ante la pregunta del Guerrero Goku._

"_¡que emocionante!" grito Goku entusiasmado._

"_disculpe señor, pero usted no se ve muy fuerte" dijo el hermano mirando su rastreador. Esto fue una decepción total a Vegeta._

"_¿aun usas el rastreador? El enemigo puede ocultar el poder de pelea fácilmente" respondió El príncipe Sayajin. Goku dispuesto a mostrar a lo que se refería Vegeta se aparto de los demás y comenzó a elevar su Ki._

"_GRRAAA" el viento comenzó a moverse rápidamente, un aura blanca comenzó a salir de Goku y los números en el rastreador de Table comenzaron a aumentar. Finalmente un aura amarilla salio de Goku, su pelo cambio a dorado al igual que sus cejas, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a color celeste, en ese momento el rastreador de Table exploto. Luego de esta breve demostración regreso a la normalidad._

"_es increíble, ustedes pueden derrotarlos" dijo Table totalmente sorprendido._

"_yo me encargare" dijo Vegeta con notable orgullo en su voz._

"_no, yo lo haré" reclamo Goku poniéndole un brazo delante de Vegeta, Vegeta se adelanto de la misma manera._

"_tonterías Kakarotto, es mi familia, por lo que me concierne" dijo el príncipe._

"_no seas egoísta, yo me encargare"_

"_esperen, yo también quiero luchar" dijo Gohan entusiasmado por entrar en batalla._

"_entonces yo igual participare" esta vez fue Yamcha._

"_creo que también quiero participar" dijo el anciano Roshi. Krillin estaba apunto de levantar su mano, pero fue regañado inmediatamente por su esposa._

"_si no hay dinero implicado no vale la pena" _

"_creo que podemos hacer esto mas justo, no queremos asustar a nuestros oponentes. Vengan" rápidamente todos se acercaron a Goku y este realizo la __**Tele Transportación**__. _

_--_

_En las montañas un par de sujetos bastante pequeños, con uniformes del ejercito de freezer se habían separado en la búsqueda de algo necesario para su misión._

"_según el rastreador avanzado, el cuerpo esta por este lugar" dijo uno de los sujetos por el rastreador._

"_si, la otra parte esta por aquí, es una suerte que no haya muerto en todo este tiempo" contesto el sujeto del otro lado del rastreador._

"_una vez que lo encontremos, podremos reestablecer el imperio del Señor Freezer" agrego e primer sujeto._

_--_

_Ahora estaban en el monte Pao, en una plantación de rábanos plantados por el mismo Goku. "quien saque el rábano mas largo peleara" dijo Goku mientras iba a sacar uno de ellos, no era bastante largo. Todos entendiendo a lo que se refería Goku fueron a sacar rábanos._

"_¡Este debe ser grande!" grito Krillin mientras comenzaba a jalar del rábano, lamentablemente resulto ser muy pequeño. Vegeta saco uno bastante ancho pero mas pequeño que el de Goku. _

_Roshi saco uno con una forma bastante peculiar, con la forma del cuerpo de una mujer. Goten saco uno bastante largo. Shinji saco uno un poco mas largo que el de Goten, y finalmente Trunks saco uno extremadamente flaco y largo, ganando la competencia._

"_buena suerte" le deseo la acompañante de Table a Trunks._

"_por cierto Table, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?" pregunto Vegeta._

"_ella es mi esposa, Grey" respondió Table asombrando a Vegeta, inmediatamente esta realizo una reverencia ante Vegeta._

"_mucho gusto, hermano" dijo cortésmente._

"_el g-gusto es mío" repitió la reverencia Vegeta._

_--_

_Una vez de regreso al hotel, notaron que tres individuos estaban en la entrada, con un nivel de Ki bastante elevado. La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron a ver a uno de los individuos._

"_¡no puede ser!" grito Gohan sorprendido ante aquel presente._

"_pero tu eras un sapo" agrego Krillin._

"_Gracias a mis colegas aquí presentes lograron regresarme a la normalidad" dijo el sujeto mas alto de los tres. Inmediatamente comenzó a realizar unas extrañas poses de pelea recordándole a alguien presente entre los observadores. "¡Soy el gran capitán de las fuerzas especiales!" grito mientras se ponía de espalda, agachándose y mirando entre sus piernas "¡El Capitán Ginyu!" se presento el sujeto._

"_aun no se le pasa lo de payaso" dijo Vegeta en voz alta, pero antes de que pudiera continuar. Gohan dio un paso adelante._

"_Yo..." dijo mientras presionaba un botón de su reloj y cambia su ropa formal por otra bastante extraña. "Soy el gran combatiente de la justicia, el defensor de los débiles…" continuo mientras hacia varias poses al diferentes a la del capitán Ginyu. "… ¡El gran Saiyaman!"_

"_¡Fabuloso!" grito el capitán totalmente conmovido por la presentación del héroe, mientras aplaudía fuertemente. "totalmente increíble, ¿te interesaría formar parte de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu? Serias un gran elemento" pregunto el capitán._

"_lo lamento, pero yo peleo a favor de la justicia, además hoy no peleare yo, simplemente quería comparar poses" dijo Gohan en su voz de héroe. Piccolo estaba totalmente sorprendido y decepcionado de su alumno._

"_ahora se de donde Gohan saco esas tontas costumbres" comento el namekiano. "no creo que nadie mas pueda hacer semejante cosa" lamentablemente este comentario fue interrumpido por un grito de una joven._

"_¡Gohan!" grito Videl para luego dar un salto de la parte de atrás y en pleno aire cambio su ropa, al igual que Gohan. "El gran Saiyaman no esta solo, soy su fiel compañera, que derrota a los malhechores..." grito la joven mientras aterrizaba junto al Gran Saiyaman. "Soy El Gran Saiyaman 2" grito la joven transformada en una copia femenina del traje de Gohan._

"_retiro lo dicho" replico Piccolo._

"_maravilloso" volvió a aplaudir Ginyu. "¿están seguros de que no quieren pertenecer a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu?"_

"_como dije, solo quería comparar poses" replico nuevamente Gohan mientras se destransformaba junto a Videl y regresaba con los demás._

"_que perdida mas innecesaria de tiempo" dijo Vegeta notablemente molesto por la intervención infantil anterior. Pero luego miro a los acompañantes de Ginyu. "muy bien Trunks encárgate de ellos" ordeno Vegeta confiando en su hijo._

"_¡Si!" respondió confiadamente mientras se aproximaba al trío._

"_¡Buena suerte!" gritaron Shinji y Goten. El simplemente movió la mano en señal de afirmación._

"_oye, Vegeta. ¿No crees que deberían haber tres de nosotros?" susurro a Vegeta, Goku._

"_no, Trunks puede por si solo contra ellos" dijo Vegeta confiadamente._

"_claro, claro Vegeta" dijo Goku inocentemente, mientras dejaba al príncipe un tanto confundido, algo estaba planeando._

"_Goten" le susurro Goku. "Vegeta dijo que puedes ayudar a Trunks" esto inmediatamente alegro a Goten, inmediatamente se saco el traje formal que tenia para revelar su gi de artes maritales naranja._

"_¡Kakarotto! ¡Eres un insecto!" grito Vegeta furioso por aquella sublevación del otro Saiyajin._

"_¡oye, Goku!" grito Kaio Sama a espaldas de el. "¡Deja que Shinji se encargue de Ginyu!"_

"_¿estas seguro de eso!" pregunto no tan seguro del nivel del joven guerrero._

"_no hay problema, estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien" aseguro Kaio Sama. Inmediatamente Shinji fue a alcanzar a Trunks y Goten._

_Cada uno estaba al frente de su oponente. Trunks estaba confiadamente de brazos cruzados frente a uno de los gordos, Goten estaba amistosamente en frente del otro gordo, finalmente Shinji estaba en una posición de pelea en frente de Ginyu._

"estos chicos pueden cambiar el poder de pelea_" se dijo mentalmente el capitán recordando la batalla pasada en Namekusei. "no debo confiarme, a pesar de ser un niño" esta vez lo dijo en voz alta._

"_comencemos" dijo Shinji, inmediatamente salto en contra Ginyu, este bloqueo el golpe de Shinji fácilmente, inmediatamente el joven aprovecho su baja estatura cayendo al piso, para luego darle una zancadilla, el oponente se dio una vuelta hacia atrás evadiéndolo, raudamente Ginyu salto en contraataque y Shinji lo imito, rápidamente lanzaban golpes y patadas. Shinji aprovechaba su baja estatura para evadir los golpes más fácilmente, pero aun así Ginyu lograba bloquear todos los golpes._

"_Table, son soldados de Freezer, ¿verdad?" pregunto Vegeta a su hermano._

"_Lo que queda" respondió este. "estaban en otro planeta cuando ustedes derrotaron a Freezer"_

"_espera…" dijo Vegeta haciendo memoria. "Ya recuerdo, ellos eran equivalentes a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu en ese entonces"_

"_bueno, ahora son mucho mas fuertes" dijo Table seriamente. "tan fuertes como lo era Freezer"_

"_¿Tan fuerte como Freezer?" pregunto Goku sonando muy decepcionado. "en pocas palabras no son tan fuertes como lo esperaba, pero son perfectos para los niños" esto ultimo Goku lo dijo mas alegre._

_Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks aun estaban en frente de Abo y Cado sin moverse._

"_será un lindo juego" dijo el soldado azul, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza a Trunks haciéndole un leve cariño, inmediatamente Trunks comenzó a elevarse, tratando de impedirlo con su brazo trato de evitarlo, pero no pudo._

"_claro que lo haré" respondió el niño levantando uno de sus brazos._

_Goten quien estaba en frente el soldado rojo hizo una reverencia respetuosa. "¿le gustaría jugar también señor?" pregunto inocentemente. Antes de que Abo o Cado pudieran reaccionar recibieron un poderoso golpe mandándolos a volar, Goten y Trunks desparecieron, reapareciendo justo para darles un remate en pleno aire y enterrándolos._

_Rápidamente el par de soldados se levantaron y comenzaron a contraatacar a los niños. Por su parte los niños también atacaron comenzando otra lucha en alta velocidad atravesando todo el cielo despejado._

_Por su parte Shinji y Ginyu aun continuaban con su intercambio de golpes. En un momentos sus puños chocaron, inmediatamente desaparecieron, simplemente se escuchaban los golpes. _

_Finalmente ambos aparecieron en tierra._

"_En verdad peleas bien muchacho, pero estoy seguro de que no son todos tus poderes. Por mi parte te los demostrare" el capitán comenzó a aumentar su Ki elevándose a su limite de 120.000. _

"_yo también puedo hacerlo" Shinji comenzó a aumentar su Ki, dejando en choque al capitán Ginyu. Ya que casi lo alcanzaba, esto lo dijo mirando su rastreador._

"_80.000. No esta mal, pero aun no me alcanzas" dijo orgulloso el Capitán de las ya inexistentes fuerzas especiales._

"_aun no ocupo el __**Kaioken**__" comento el niño, en ese instante noto que Goten y Trunks estaban teniendo problemas. Abo y Cado se había multiplicado, comenzando a atacar rápidamente a los niños y estos no podían defenderse, prácticamente era una paliza. "ya va la ayuda" dijo Shinji._

_Vegeta estaba decepcionado de Trunks, no podía creer que fuera engañado por una técnica tan absurda. "vamos, Trunks. Lee los movimientos del oponente"_

"_es muy fácil decirlo" se quejaba Trunks mientras era masacrado por los ataques de los oponentes._

"_Solo es cuestión de sentir su Ki" grito Shinji, pero no lograban escucharlo. "¡ya voy a ayudarlos!" volvió a grito Shinji mientras se dirigía a la pelea, pero el camino fue interrumpido por el Ginyu._

"_no te distraigas, yo soy tu oponente" informo el alienígena._

"_¡Apártate!" grito Shinji mientras comenzaba a aparecer un Ki rojo rodeando a Shinji. Esto llamo la atención de los presentes que están observando ambas peleas. "__**¡Kaioken!**__" inmediatamente comenzó a sonar el rastreador de Ginyu._

"_¡no puede ser! ¡135.000!" grito Ginyu horrorizado ante aquella muestra de poder. Nuevamente el capitán se encofraba humillado ante alguien mas fuerte que el, esta vez un niño pequeño. Con un feroz grito Shinji le dio un potente golpe al estomago al capitán, par luego darle varios golpes en la cara y para finalizar con una potente patada mandándolo a volar contra la tierra quedando incrustado._

_Sin perder mas tiempo, Shinji se dirigió contra Abo y Cado. "__**¡Doble Kaioken!**__" grito Shinji aumentando su velocidad, sintiendo el Ki de los oponentes de Goten y Trunks le dio un ponente golpe al soldado rojo alejándolo de Goten y eliminando inmediatamente las copias de el. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el asombrado soldado azul le dio un una patada alejándolo de Trunks._

"_¡Wow!" dijo Goten recuperándose de la breve paliza que había recibido._

"_eso fue sorprendente Shinji" agrego Trunks sorprendido de los avances de Shinji en sus técnicas._

"_creo que Kaio Sama me entreno mejor de lo que esperaba" comento Shinji apenado por las felicitaciones._

_Goku y los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Shinji, pero aprovechando la baja de guardia. Ginyu salio del cráter muy lastimado. "¡Perfecto! Puede ser pequeño, pero tomare tu maravilloso cuerpo" esto sorprendió a todos, pero Vegeta ya se lo esperaba. "__**¡Cambio!**__" grito el capitán dirigiendo un ataque hacia Shinji._

"_aun lado" grito Vegeta, rápidamente apareció delante de Shinji. "__**¡Final Flash!**__" un poderoso rayo amarillo choco contra la de Ginyu regresándosela inmediatamente, borrando al Capitán Ginyu de la existencia. Luego de esto Vegeta se fue caminando hacia los demás._

"_eso no fue necesario, Vegeta" Goku regaño a Vegeta, por la muerte del capitán._

"_sabes muy bien que el no iba a cambiar" contesto seguro de si mismo Vegeta._

"_creo que tienes razón" la conversación de moral fue interrumpida ya que Abo y Cado se levantaron quitándose sus rastreadores y lanzándolos lejos._

"_¡basta de juegos!" gritaron furiosos los hermanos. "__**¡Unión!**__" gritó ambos formándose un enorme torbellino púrpura. Al disiparse apareció un monstruo parecido a su forma anterior, solamente era mucho mas grande que ellos y de color morado._

_Inmediatamente agarro los cuerpos completos de Goten y Trunks con sus enormes manos, que solo dejaba sus cabezas afuera. Shinji saliendo de su sorpresa se dirigió hacia el monstruo para intentar liberar a ambos. _

"_**¡Triple Kaioken!**__" grito Shinji dándole un golpe en la espalda, pero solamente lo movió un poco. "¿Qué?" se dijo el niño sorprendido, pero ante su sorpresa no se pudo mover y recibió un poderoso golpe de parte de la extraña fusión. Siendo enviado hacia el piso quedando incrustado._

_Sin perder tiempo el monstruo fusionado se dirijo hacia el bosque arrastrado por el piso a los niños atrapados, para luego elevarse y enviar a ambos contra un risco generando una gran avalancha de rocas. Preocupado Shinji se levanto sin muchos daños y rápidamente fue en la busca de su amigo y hermano._

"_¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Shinji sacando las rocas que estaban arriba de ellos. _

"_ese tipo juega sucio" dijo Goten levantándose junto a Trunks._

"_hay que hacerlo" decidió el hijo de Bulma. "¿listo Goten?"_

"_Por supuesto" contesto alegre el nombrado. "observa esto Shinji" le dijo a su hermano menor, dándole una señal para que se apartara. Tomaron una distancia entre si y pusieron sus brazos en posicione opuestas._

"_van a hacerlo" dijo Bulma sorprendida._

"_**Fuuu…**__" comenzaron a realizar los pasos simultáneamente. Shinji simplemente observaba aquel extraño baile. "__**…Sión…**__" Finalmente juntaron sus brazos. "__**¡Ha!**__" en ese instante juntaron la punta de sus dedos, y una luz brillante apareció, segando a Shinji. Cuando se disperso apareció otro niño de la estatura de Goten y Trunks. Tenia el pelo de dos colores, en el medio era de color negro como el de Goten, a los lados lo tenia de color púrpura como Trunks. "somos Gotenks" dijo una voz que parecía doble. "estamos listos, Abocado" gritaron ambos niños._

"_los estoy esperando"_

"_prepárate para atacar juntos, Shinji" indico la fusión de ambos niños. _

"_s-si" logrando salir un poco de al impresión respondió el nombrado._

"_para empezar, el ataque de Yamcha…" indico Gotenks tomando una familiar posición de artes marciales que Shinji reconoció cuando Yamcha lo había visitado durante el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi. Inmediatamente el joven Ikari lo imito como si fuera un espejo._

"_¡mi cuerpo tiene que resistir!" grito Shinji "__**¡Kaioken x10!**__"_

"_**¡Rouga Fuu Fuu Ken!**__" gritaron ambos a la vez, comenzando con el famoso ataque de Yamcha ejecutando los mismos golpes al mismo tiempo, con el ultimo golpe de la técnica mandaron a volar a Abocado por los aires._

"_¡el __**Haikyuken**__ de Ten Shinhan!" aviso Gotenks a Shinji. "¿estas listo?" le pregunto._

"_¡Si!" respondió Shinji corriendo para ponerse en posición. Rápidamente le pego a Abocado como si fuera una pelota de voleibol levantándola "¡Uno!" volvió a gritar._

"_¡dos!" agrego Gotenks volviéndolo a levantar de la misma manera que Shinji. _

_Al mismo tiempo ambos desaparecieron reapareciendo junto a Abocado quien se encontraba varios metros en el aire. "¡Clavado!" gritaron ambos lanzado al monstruo contra la tierra como si fuera un punto de voleibol._

"_¡ahora es mi turno!" grito Shinji separándose de Gotenks quedando justamente sobre Abocado, mientras Gotenks descendía a la tierra. "¡__**Súper Kame Hame Ha!**__" un poderoso ataque de energía azul cayo sobre Abocado aumentado aun mas el cráter. Finalmente Gotenks, quien reapareció en frente del alienígena fusionado, que se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad por al ataque de Shinji, se transformo en Súper Saiyajin._

"_y para terminar" dijo Gotenks quien comenzaba a girar su brazo derecho rápidamente. "__**¡Rolling Thunder Punch!**__" grito el niño fusionado dándole un tremendo golpe y mandando a volar a Abocado dentro del hotel, rebotando por todos lados._

"_¡Increíble!" grito Shinji chocando sus brazos junto con Gotenks._

"_excelente trabajo en equipo" agrego el niño fusionado._

"_por fin termino todo" dijo Bulma regresando con la mayoría de los presentes a la fiesta._

"_tengo mucha hambre" agrego Yamcha segado por los demás. Milk, quien también los seguía, fue a avisarle a Goku._

"_vamos a comer, para poder irnos a casa" advirtió la esposa del guerrero, pero este no dejo de observar a los niños._

"_todavía no podemos irnos" respondió Goku quien se encontraba junto a Vegeta y Piccolo. En ese instante el agua del lugar donde se había hundido Abocado comenzó a moverse fuertemente. Sorpresivamente salio de ahí totalmente ileso._

"_no lo hacen nada mal" dijo el monstruo totalmente furioso._

"_tu no eres mucho" se burlo Gotenks del enemigo riéndose fuertemente, haciéndolo enfurecer aun mas que antes. Sorpresivamente una energía verde cubrió a Abocado._

"_¡Te voy a enseñar a reírte en frente de mi!" grito Abocado. "¡Onda de energía súper destructiva!" ahora toda la energía verde que lo había cubierto comenzó a reunirse en su boca creando una esfera. "__**¡Wahaha No Ha!**__" en ese instante una esfera de energía verde se lanzo contra Gotenks, este al estar desprevenido con suerte logro repeler el ataque con sus manos, pero al hacerlo torpemente este se dirigió hacia los demás._

"_¡Yo me encargo!" grito Shinji. "__**¡Kame Hame Ha!**__" lamentablemente el __**Kaioken x10**__ comenzaba a repercutir en Shinji y no pudo realizar la técnica. Piccolo quien estaba presente, se dio cuenta de eso._

"_**¡Makankosappo!**__" con su ataque Piccolo pudo desviar la esfera de energía y salvar a los presentes. "creo que aun no puedes soportar esa cantidad de poder Shinji, pero realizaste un excelente trabajo hace un momento" dijo su anterior maestro orgulloso._

"_no será tan fácil escapar de mi técnica esta vez" se burlo Abocado de Gotenks. Esta vez junto sus palmas en un aplauso, de ellas se formo otra esfera de color verde poniéndola sobre su boca combinadota con la energía proveniente de ella. "__**¡Súper Wahaha No Ha!**__" esta vez fueron miles de esferas de energía que comenzaron a destruir todo el hotel._

_Por suerte Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe y El Maestro Roshi salvaron a los presentes que estaban siendo afectados por los ataques devastadores._

_Finalmente Abocado comenzó a juntar una enorme cantidad de energía en una esfera gigantesca. Ante esto Goku y Vegeta se dirigieron para detenerlo. Ambos volaban a una enorme velocidad._

"_Vegeta, ¿que es eso?" pregunto señalando un lugar aleatorio, Vegeta siguió con la vista la dirección que señalaba el dedo._

"_¿que cosa?" dijo mientras volaba junto a Goku, aprovechando este momento este ultimo se tele transportó frente a la enorme esfera de energía._

"_**¡Kame Hame Ha!**__" grito Goku mientras se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin y lanzaba la energía hacia su contrincante. El choque disipo inmediatamente la esfera roja y Goku aprovechó la oportunidad para de un solo golpe derrotar al terrible Abocado._

--

"… luego de esto yo volví a entrenar con Kaio Sama, Table regreso a su planeta junto a su esposa y los ahora reformados Abo y Cado" termino el relato de su reunión familiar mas recordada. Lamentablemente sin darse cuenta Asuka se quedo dormida, suavemente la levanto y la llevo a su cama, para luego irse a la propia.

--

"un Ángel esta atacando desde el espacio, el plan es contenerlo con los tres Evangelions una vez que llegue a la tierra" explico Misato a los tres pilotos, que no estaban muy seguros del plan.

"pero eso es un suicidio, prácticamente quieres que agarremos el Ángel con nuestras manos, ¿en que te basas para hacer ese plan?" pregunto Asuka notablemente sorprendida por el ridículo plan de la ahora Mayor Katsuragi.

"es una intuición femenina" se limito a responder Misato, esto dejo a todos helados, en especial a Shinji.

"¿una intuición?" repitió un tanto incrédula la pelirroja.

"sabes que Misato siempre compra billetes de lotería y siempre falla" concluyo Shinji de la intuición de Misato.

"no estas ayudando Tercero" comento la pelirroja irascible ante aquel pequeño comentario. "necesitaremos un milagro"

"los milagros no aparecen por que si, Asuka. Uno los hace posibles" explico Misato. "miren, NERV tiene la política de que pueden hacer los testamentos antes de ir a una batalla, si quieren ahora pueden hacerlo"

"no tengo la intención de morir" respondió Shinji rápidamente ante aquella sugerencia de la Mayor. "hasta ahora ningún Ángel me ha derrotado y si lo enfrentamos los tres no creo que tenga oportunidad"

"ni yo quiero hacer el testamento, es mas creo que conmigo basta para derrotar al Ángel" agrego la pelirroja orgullosamente.

"también me niego, no veo la necesidad" termino Rei las respuestas de los pilotos. Ante esto Misato se mostró muy alegre.

"bien, entonces después de esto iremos a comer filete para celebrar"

"¡excelente!" gritaron Asuka y Shinji a la vez. En ese momento Misato salio de la habitación dejando a los pilotos solos.

"¿En verdad piensa que puede comprarnos con un filete? Es en verdad ingenua, ¿Verdad Tercero?" comento la pelirroja a su compañero piloto.

"no se, se ve bastante tentador un filete de premio" cuestiono a la pelirroja el nombrado, esto la aturdió de verdad. "jamás rechazaría comida"

"¡Estas loco! ¿Y tu que dices primera?"

"no le veo importancia, no como carne" respondió fríamente Rei en su tono de voz natural.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Dende! ¡¿No comes carne?! ¡Eso es una blasfemia! ¡Espero que mi padre jamás se entere de eso! ¡Nunca ha conocido a alguien que no coma carne!" grito Shinji sorprendido ante el nuevo conocimiento del gusto de la primera elegida.

--

"¡gggrrrraaaa!" un frío enrome corrió por la columna vertebral de Goku, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo.

"¿paso algo Padre?" pregunto Goten curioso y algo preocupado por la repentina acción de Goku.

"no se, sentí una perturbación en el Ki" comento Goku sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

--

No hay que decir que fue difícil, ya que se necesito de toda la ayuda posible y el mejor trabajo en equipo para derrotar al Ángel. Para lograrlo Shinji con la ayuda de su campo AT y su Ki logro contener inicialmente al Ángel, casi se escapa del control del Tercer Piloto pero gracias a la oportuna llegada de Asuka en la unidad 01 se le sumo a la contención, mientras ambos abrían el campo AT del Ángel dejando el espacio suficiente para que pasara el cuchillo progresivo de Rei y lograra darle al enemigo un ataque directo destruyéndolo en una gran explosión. A fortuna de los pilotos, no fueron afectados en lo más mínimo gracias a sus propios EVAs.

--

Una cínica felicitación. Eso era lo que recibía del comandante, como si le importara. Algo pasaba y no sabia que. Ante esto le dio una idea recordando que habían salido de viaje. Shinji no conocía este planeta, no se había dado la molesta de conocerlo ni recorrerlo. Era lo siguiente a hacer, pero antes tenia que ir a una cena invitada por Misato.

"bien, este es el lugar" dijo la Mayor deteniéndose en un puesto de alimento móvil que es encontraba en la calle.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Shinji. "¿este es tu filete?"

"es que el fin de mes esta lejos, así que aun no me pagan" explico la Mayor. "lo siento chicos"

"me lo hubieras dicho" respondió Shinji. "vamos a otro lugar, yo invito"

"¿Tu invitas? Como si tuvieras dinero" dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

"pero si al ser piloto me pagan, esta en mi contrato, nunca uso mi dinero así que dejo que se acumule" explico Shinji dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida y furiosa.

"¡¡¡TE PAGAN POR SER PILOTO!!!"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Finalmente un nuevo capitulo en linea, me demore pero entre a la universidad y me va a costar mucho trabajo mas actualizar este fanfic, por lo que les pido que sean pacientes. Como ya leyeron adapte el nuevo OVA para la precencia de Shinji ¿Estuvo bien o Mal? No tienen que recriminarme por la pelea del Angel, pero para este en particular no tenia ninguna tecnica reservada. Para los siguientes se vuelve mas denso, asi que como dije antes, sean pasientes.**

**Me di la libertad de separar un poco mas los especiales, no se alarmen o hay nada nuevo, simplemente los distancie un poco.  
**

**Les tengo una encuesta para un capitulo especial que viene dentro de dos capitulos mas. El especial lo escogen ustedes. Aqui les dejo un resumen de ese especial (este no va en la cronologia de la serie, simplemente es para reirme un rato y tal vez emocionarlos un poco).**

**Shinji y Asuka fueron tragados por el Angel Leliel (esfera flotante, su verdadera forma es la sombra que proyecta) dentro del Mar de Dirac donde hay otro universo o mejor dicho un tunel de gusano. El par de pilotos hacen un viaje Tempo-Dimensional (me gustas como suena). Ahora depende de ustedes a que epoca van los pilotos. Aqui estan las opciones:**

**-Saga de Freezer: Aprox desde que reviven a Piccolo con el primer deseo de Porunga hasta la Genkidama.**

**-Saga de los Androides: Los juegos de Cell o Torneo de Cell.**

**-Saga de Buu: Enfrentamiento de Goku y Vegeta vs Kid Buu en el Planeta Supremo.**

**Yo tambien voto, y es por la Saga de los Androides. A pesar de que todas las ideas me gusta, ver a Shinji y Asuka en el torneo de Cell se me hace bastante tentador, en el caso de que la saga de los androides no gane, no importa, el otro par lo publicare cuando termine este fanfic. Recuerden que es un capitulo especial, no ocurre de verdad, el de verdad estara un capitulo antes que el especial.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Klasnic.  
Muchas gracias a Klasnic, de verdad que ese dibujo de Asuka me dejo impactado, aunque me dejo con ganas de ver a Shinji, je je je. En general muchas gracias a todos los Reviews, de verdad que este fanfic supero por mucho mis espectativas. El siguiente capitulo incluira Omake.**

**Ya saben, dejen Reviews!!!**


	17. Capitulo 13: Un Ataque, una Técnica y

Capitulo 13: Un Ataque, una Técnica y un infiltrado.

Era un día común en la escuela para los pilotos, dentro de lo común para ellos, claro esta. Se encontraban durante las clases de educación física. La profesora de las niñas se enfermo por lo que el profesor tomo ambas clases simultáneamente, cosa que para la mayoría de los chicos como Toji y Kensuke era el cielo.

"jóvenes, en este semestre comenzaremos con atletismo. Para probar su habilidad creare grupos de tres personas para que compitan entre si, ¿Preguntas?" se genero un enorme silencio, con esto apareció una sonrisa en la cara del profesor. "excelente" dirigió la vista a la lista de alumnos, escogiendo tres nombres al azar. "Suzuhara, Ikari y Soryu serán los primeros" se formo un gemido entre todas las muchachas. "no crean que al ser chicas creare diferencia, competirán aleatoriamente"

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la pista, pero antes de llegar Asuka llamo la atención de Shinji sacando su reloj. "Compitamos con todo tercero, si voy a perder, va a ser contra tu máxima velocidad y no quiero ganar sabiendo que te dejaste" comprendiendo las palabras de la pelirroja se saco su preciado reloj, quitando la gravedad artificial que lo limitaba.

"serán muy buenos en artes marciales, pero en lo que se refiere a deporte yo soy el mejor" alardeo Toji.

El trío se posiciono en la marca de salida de la pista, debían dar tres vueltas a la pista. Tal anuncio del profesor desilusiono a casi todos, menos a los tres en la pista.

"¡en sus marcas!" grito el profesor, alertando a los tres competidores "listos… ¡fuera!" antes de que Toji pudiera dar el primer paso ambos pilotos ya le llevaban una gran ventaja, incluso una poderosa corriente de aire creada por ambos pilotos sacudió las ventanas de la escuela. Para cuando Toji iba en la cuarta parte de la primera vuelta Shinji ya había terminado; y para cuando llego a la mitad de la primera vuelta Asuka ya había llegado.

"esto si que mata la autoestima" pensó tristemente mientras llegaba a la meta.

"¡increíble! batieron el record mundial por mucho, ambos" dijo el profesor admirado "deben correr profesionalmente, deberían llegar a los juegos olímpicos fácilmente"

"lo lamento profesor, pero somos pilotos EVA, no tenemos mucho tiempo libre" se explico Shinji. Esta explicación dejo al profesor helado, no podía creer que semejante talento fuera desperdiciado.

--

En este día tenían una prueba especial, aunque lamentablemente la Dra. Akagi no había dado detalles sobre esto.

"¿Qué será esta prueba tan especial? Hasta nos cito temprano" se quejo Asuka mientras llegaba a la entrada de NERV junto a sus compañeros pilotos. "detesto ir temprano, no puedo hacer mi descanso de belleza completo"

"Además de que te vuelves mas gruñona de lo habitual, aunque no creo que sea eso posible, aun para ti" molesto Shinji mientras pasaba su tarjeta de identificación por la ranura en la puerta, abriendo instantáneamente las puertas.

"¡¿Qué dijiste Tercero?!" Grito la pelirroja ante aquella descarada verdad. Rei simplemente observaba la escena. Era bastante habitual la discusión entre ellos, pero no podía explicarse el por que se hablaban. Ya que según lo que ella entendía si se discutía las personas dejaban de hablarse, para ellos una vez que pasaban algunos minutos, volvían hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"no entiendo" susurro Rei suficientemente alto para que escuchara Shinji, quien simplemente se estaba riendo por la provocación fácil que causo en la pelirroja.

"¿Qué no entiendes Rei?" respondió el Tercer niño.

"veo que tu te llevas mal con el Segundo Niño, pero aun así te ríes, incluso la entrenas. ¿no deberías tener una actitud diferente?" pregunto directamente la normalmente callada piloto.

"bueno… es algo complicado" trato de explicarse Shinji, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "ella se esfuerza en aparentar algo que no es, no estoy muy seguro de cómo explicarlo"

"¿ella finge ser de esta manera?" pregunto Rei, Asuka se limitaba a escuchar la conversación, sin intervenir. "¿pero no te hace daño que te trate de esta manera?"

"en una parte si, pero espero poder ver algún día a la verdadera Asuka" contesto Shinji con una sonrisa sincera. Rei miro sorprendida la cara del piloto, entrando una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

"_¿Qué se siente de esta manera? Es una sensación extraña, como una punzada en mi pecho._" Muchas cosas cruzaban por la mente de la Primera elegida, pero no era la única.

"_Baka Tercero, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? No hay apariencia, esta es la verdadera yo. Que ingenuo es._" Pensaba la pelirroja. Pero una voz interna la sorprendió.

"_**¿A quien tratas de engañar? ¿Por qué lo rechazas? El nos quiere, el se preocupa por nosotras, la verdadera Asuka, es el primero que nos ve de esa manera desde…**_" era la voz de una pequeña niña, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por los pensamientos se Asuka.

"_¡No es verdad! A ella nunca le importamos, y al Baka tampoco; nunca alguien se intereso en nosotros, la única forma que nos noten es siendo la mejor_" se dijo internamente Asuka para intentar callar la voz.

"_**no te engañes…**_" nuevamente la voz fue silenciada.

"¡Cállate!" grito Asuka, ganando la atención de los otros dos pilotos restantes.

"¿Sucede algo Asuka?" pregunto Shinji preguntando sorprendido por el extraño grito de la pelirroja.

"¡nada!" Grito enfadada. Con esto se alejo rápidamente de Rei y Shinji, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo muy confundida por las palabras que había recibido en su mente.

--

"¡no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto!" grito Asuka totalmente enfadada, además de que había un factor importante. Estaba desnuda junto a Shinji y Rei, claro que ninguno de estos se podían ver entre si. "¡Tercero! Si mueves esa cabeza solo un poco en esta dirección considérate muerto" ordeno la pelirroja. Aunque esta vez se podía notar que hablaba en serio y Shinji pudo sentir una gran fluctuación de Ki en ella.

"s-s-si" tartamudeo por primera vez caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la prueba de sincronización.

"apuesto a que esos pervertidos de las cámaras de seguridad están gozando en grande" acuso la pelirroja.

"claro que no Asuka" dijo Misato desde los parlantes de NERV. Asuka molesta comenzo a mover la boca diciendo maldiciones, pero son emitir sonido. "deja de decir groserías, jovencita

"¿y como sabes que dije?" pregunto astutamente la pelirroja mientras crispaba un ojo.

"bueno… yo…" Misato no tenía respuesta para la pelirroja así que simplemente guardo silencio. Ese silencio solo la incrimino aun más.

"¡eres una pervertida!"

--

Finalmente estaban dentro de sus Entry Plug, totalmente desnudos. Todo fue según lo previsto pero una extraña corrosión surgió desde la parte inferior de uno de los muros. Esto no llamo la atención de la doctora Akagi quien se puso a investigar.

"eyectamos a los pilotos de los EVAs, el comandante ordeno la expulsión de las unidades para evitar infección" explico Makoto a los demás presentes.

"¿Qué clase de Ángel es este? No podemos combatirlo" comento Misato frustrada ante aquella impotencia. Sin los Evangelions no podían hacer nada.

"logramos contener la expansión del Ángel gracias al ozono" Maya agrego logrando calmar un poco los ánimos y la terrible tensión entre los técnicos de NERV. Pero como todo en aquella base, nada dura demasiado. Las alarmas nuevamente comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar.

--

"¿Me detectaron?" pensó un ser en las sombras de la base de NERV. "no, eso no puede ser posible" como si lo hubieran escuchado las alarmas cesaron en su totalidad. "perfecto, es hora de continuar con mi misión" nuevamente el misterioso ser comenzó a moverse con una enorme agilidad por los pasillos.

--

Shinji estaba inquieto, esta falla lo hacia preocuparse. "_¿Qué esta sucediendo afuera?_" se pregunto el piloto mientras analizaba la situación. Sin poder encontrar respuesta comenzó a meditar, analizado todos los alrededores y presencias por mas pequeñas que fueran. "_¿un Ángel estará atacando? No puedo quedarme aquí por mas tiempo_" sin pensar mas puso sus dedos en la frente y busco una presencia de Ki bastante baja, sin mas desapareció.

--

"se detecto un intruso en la computadora, es demasiado veloz, no es humano" grito Hyuga sorprendido por la facilidad que eludía la seguridad el ser desconocido.

"es el Ángel" dijo Maya notando como cambiaba su forma por medio de una de las cámaras de NERV. "ahora son circuitos eléctricos, es una computadora con vida"

"¡Esta buscando las claves de acceso a MAGGI!" aviso Hyuga totalmente alarmado. Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, en especial Ritsuko.

"corten la energía" dijo aun en notable calma el comandante de NERV. A la señal Makoto y Hyuga intentaron cortar la energía, pero las llaves no funcionaron.

"acaba de entrar a MELCHOR" anuncio Maya notando como en pantalla el Ángel reprogramaba al primero de MAGGI.

**Secuencia de auto destrucción activada por la computadora MELCHOR – Situación denegada - denegada**

Se escucho la voz automatizada por todo el cuartel, nadie podía creer la facilidad con la que el Ángel los estaba arrinconando y lo peor es que no tenían defensa.

"ahora esta buscando a BALTASAR" nuevamente anuncio Hyuga.

"quiero que cambien el modo de acceso, clave de sincronización de 15 segundos" anuncio Akagi, inmediatamente todos reaccionaron comenzando a teclear velozmente.

--

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Todas las puertas están cerradas, se habrán dado cuenta de mi presencia" se dijo el extraño ser atrapado dentro de las instalaciones cerradas de NERV. Pero algo extraño noto en las paredes, unas luces extrañas y amarillas. "¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto sin darle mucha importancia y tocándolo con sus cibernéticas manos.

--

Shinji se materializo detrás de Misato, alertando a esta y dándole un buen susto, pero lo que le sorprendió mas es que el joven estaba usando ropa. Estaba usando su traje naranjo de artes marciales

"¿de donde sacaste la ropa? Pensé que estabas en las capsulas" pregunto Misato al joven piloto.

"no puedo quedarme quieto mucho tiempo, Asuka y Rei aun están ahí, es el lugar mas seguro en el que podrían estar. ¿Qué es lo que sucede en toda la base?" pregunto Shinji cambiando el tema rápidamente.

"un Ángel invadió NERV, esta tomando el control de las computadoras MAGGI y no hay nada que podamos hace al respecto" explico Misato sin saber que hacer. Habían ganado algo de tiempo gracias a la maniobra inteligente de Ritsuko, pero no podía durar para siempre.

"Ahora me arrepiento de haber rechazado las clases de Bulma" se dijo Shinji mientras trataba de descifrar que hacer al respecto. "Creo que esta clases de problemas hay que dejarlos en manos de Ritsuko"

El plan era difícil, tenían que obligar a evolucionar al Ángel de una manera que se autodestruyera, inmediatamente la Dra. Akagi comenzó con los planes para modificar a GASPAR para lograr el cometido.

--

"¿que es esto?" se decía en voz alta el invasor, se notaba bastante alterado. "mis sistemas están siendo invadidos, debe ser una falla de menor grado. Esos idiotas de SEELE me prometieron lo mejor que podían dar y esto es una real basura, mejor termino mi trabajo y me largo" el sujeto saco su derecha para revelar que era todo de metal, y un enorme cañón se encontraba de bajo de su muñeca. "no me detendrán, jamás" una luces indicaban que el cañón comenzaba a cargarse de energía. "¡**Súper Dodonpa**!"

--

Luego de un gran momento de tensión, Akagi logro modificar a Gaspar y poder erradicar el Ángel, fue una grandiosa ejecución de parte de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Shinji estaba totalmente sorprendido, esa mujer tenia un intelecto que podía rivalizar con el de Bulma o incluso mas.

Luego de un largo proceso lograron sacar a Asuka y Rei de las capsulas. La pelirroja estaba furiosa, y lo peor fue que se perdió toda la acción. Y Shinji ni se había molestado en sacarla de ahí.

"¿Por qué no me sacaste de ahí en un principio?" dijo la pelirroja ya vestida.

"¿Y desde cuando me dejas verte desnuda? Me hubieras matado con solo poner un pie en tu capsula" respondió el piloto, el error fue notado inmediatamente por la pelirroja, era lamentablemente verdad, antes de que pudiera responder sonó la alarma de NERV nuevamente.

"se detecto el mismo patrón azul, el Ángel aun no esta destruido" anuncio Makoto por el alto parlante alertando a todos los presentes. "según las cámaras de seguridad todos los guardias de NERV están aturdidos, no se vio el momento en que quedaron inconcientes porque fue durante el ataque del Ángel"

"es verdad, pero esta vez se representa en una presencia, lo que sea se acerca hacia nosotros" antes de terminar la frase el Comandante Gendo se estaba devolviendo al cuartal por el ataque repentino para dirigir la operación.

"Comandante, debe alejarse, el Ángel se infiltro en los pasillos del cuartel" informo Misato, pero en ese momento Shinji interrumpió.

"ya esta aquí la presencia"

En ese instante una persona llego velozmente enfrente de Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko y Gendo.

"Por fin te encuentro Gendo Ikari. Tendrás el honor de ser caer en frente del grandioso asesino Tao Pai Pai" dijo el sujeto vestido de rosa.

"¿Tao Pai Pai?" repitió Shinji incrédulo ante las palabras del sujeto invasor.

"Veo que soy conocido hasta en estos lados" dijo con orgullo el sujeto.

"Por mi dejaría que lo hicieras, créeme que me encantaría la idea" dijo Shinji sorprendiendo a los presentes por aquellas palabras. "y estoy seguro de que el merece ello, pero no esta en mis principios, por mas infelices, desgraciados y manipuladores que sean, no merecen la muerte" dando un breve suspiro "tendrás que pasar sobre mi, para matarlo a el. ¡Rayos! Jamás me creí usando esas palabras por el"

"vaya, entonces así será" respondió el asesino poniéndose en posición de ataque. Pero luego miro la ropa que estaba usando el muchacho. "_creo que he visto esa ropa en algún lugar_" sin darle mucha importancia fue a atacar al muchacho pero ahora fue interrumpido por una pelirroja.

"¡alto ahí! ¡Estuve encerrada dos horas dentro un lugar muy estrecho lleno de LCL, necesito liberar tensión. Además aun te debo una por salvarme del volcán, Tercero. Ahora supuesto asesino, enfréntame a mi"

"no importa quien se enfrente a mi, el resultado será el mismo" sin decir mas ambos comenzaron la pelea, pero sorprendentemente Tao estaba en problemas, no podía acertar ningún ataque a la pelirroja. "imposible" Asuka se movía increíblemente veloz, los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, por lo demás Shinji no se vio sorprendido, pero si bastante orgulloso de ella.

"intenta esquivar esto" para sorpresa de todos el sujeto se saco la mano izquierda revelando un cuchillo. "no podrás ganar niña"

"no soy una niña" nuevamente Tao intento darle esta vez con el cuchillo sin mejores resultados que antes, Asuka solo le dio un golpe para dejar a Tao tambaleándose.

"veamos que te parece esto" ahora se saco su mano derecha revelando su cañón. "nadie ha sobrevivido a mi técnica" comento el asesino.

"¿A si? pues creo que yo también probare la mía." Asuka puso sus manos en forma de garras opuestamente y las puso hacia atrás de la cabeza.

"niña tonta" la carga de energía estaba completa "**Súper Dodonpa**" una poderosa ola de energía amarilla salio del brazo del Cyborg.

"**Garlick Ho**" una ola de energía púrpura salio de sus manos impactando contra la amarilla de Tao y anulándola completamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedo ser derrotado por una niña! Nunca alguien ha derrotado al poderoso Tao Pai Pai"

"¿Estas seguro? Tu no fuiste un Cyborg siempre" comento Shinji, el asesino gano un escalofrío

"yo me modifique a propósito" contesto alardeando el asesino.

"¿Estas seguro de que no reconoces esto?" pregunto el joven poniendo sus manos hacia atrás de la cadera. "Asuka, apártate. **Kame…**"

"¡NO! No es posible que aquí también" grito Tao totalmente espantado ante aquellas palabras, los demás estaban atónitos. Y todos tenían la misma duda cruzando por sus mentes. ¿Cómo conocía a este sujeto Shinji?

"**Hame… ¡Ha!**" una poderosa onda de energía azul se lanzo contra Tao y al impactar genero una enorme cortina de humo. Al disiparse se sorprendieron mucho con lo que apareció, incluyendo a Shinji. Se había generado un campo AT alrededor de Él, ahora la piel de Tao tenia unas líneas rojas, simulando una reja y la parte mecánica tenia las mismas características solamente que era de color amarillo

"¡¿Qué Demonios?!" grito Asuka sorprendida.

"el Ángel debió apoderarse de el, por eso la alerta de patrón Azul" informo Ritsuko.

"ya saben la orden, destruir al Ángel" agrego el comandante encubriendo su sorpresa reciente bastante bien.

"no matare a una persona" dijo Shinji "debe haber otra manera"

"Adam" dijo Tao en una voz bastante mas áspera para su tono de voz. Luego comenzó a acercarse en dirección al Comandante Ikari.

"Al parecer aun quiere asesinar al comandante" comento Shinji. "Asuka, toma al comandante y gana tiempo, tengo una idea. No vayas a tocar a Tao, podría contagiarte también el Ángel"

"entonces que sea rápido" respondió Asuka corriendo hacia el comandante "lo lamento señor, pero tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro" sin decir mas agarro el brazo de Gendo y se lanzo a correr a una velocidad sorprendente por los pasillos de NERV. Tao observando esto los imito, yendo a la misma velocidad. "será mas difícil de lo que esperaba"

"Rápido, ¿Alguien tiene alguna botella o recipiente hermético?" pregunto Shinji a los presentes.

"tengo un frasco de medicina en mi armario" contesto Rei.

"eso será perfecto, tengo poco tiempo" sin mas Shinji se fue corriendo igualmente a una velocidad sorprendente hacia los armarios femeninos.

"¿Para que querrá un frasco?" pregunto Misato un tanto dudosa del plan de Shinji.

--

Asuka y el comandante estaban contra una pared, Tao los había acorralado contra una de las puertas mecánicas no abiertas aun por el ataque reciente.

"quédese detrás de mi comandante" dijo la pelirroja. Nuevamente puso sus manos a la altura de la nuca. "**¡Garlick Ho!**" el rayo púrpura impacto contra el campo AT haciendo retroceder un poco a Tao, pero comenzó a avanzar lentamente. "_que estará haciendo ese Baka, no creo aguantar este ataque mucho tiempo_"

--

Las mujeres escucharon el alboroto causado por el ataque de Asuka y fueron para ver que sucedía. Al voltear en una esquina lo notaron. La técnica de energía retrasaba un poco a Tao.

"espero que Asuka aguante hasta que llegue Shinji" murmuro Misato, cuando Shinji llego junto con la botella.

"buen trabajo Asuka. ¡Hey! Chatarra biológica, estoy aquí" Shinji logro llamar la atención de Tao, mientras Asuka caía de rodillas rendida por la agotadora técnica. "Tengo un regalo para ti" Shinji dejo el pequeño frasco en el piso. Doblo un poco sus rodillas y comenzó a mover los brazos en una serie de movimientos muy complejos, finalmente junto las manos en un aplauso, se estiro y puso sus dedos en una posición muy extraña y compleja. De esta manera comenzó a concentrarse. El piso del cuartel de NERV comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?" pregunto Ritsuko sorprendida por los movimientos extraños y el leve temblor que estaba ocasionando.

Finalmente fue tal el poder que se crearon gritas en el piso enterrando un poco los pies de Shinji. Sorpresivamente dejo de cargar y extendió los brazos hacia el frente.

"**¡¡Mafuba!!**" una poderosa onda de viento de color verde salio de las palmas de Shinji envolviendo a Tao completamente, quedando presa del poderoso viento. Continúo la concentración del joven, logrando separar unas líneas rojas y amarillas del cuerpo oponente. Esto fue aumentando más y más, hasta que a Tao ya no le quedaban. Finalmente Shinji movió su mano derecha en un gesto y señalo al pequeño frasco enviando todo ese viento verde dentro de el. Rápidamente salto y cerro el frasco.

Ahora con el frasco en su mano lo lanzo al aire y concentro su energía en sus dedos. "**¡Makankosappo!**" finalmente con el poderoso rayo desintegro el frasco en su totalidad y con el, al Ángel. "ufff..." fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji. Estaba totalmente exhausto.

Tao Pai Pai se encontraba inconciente.

"buen trabajo pilotos" dijo el comandante, "ahora arresten a ese sujeto, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle"

"alto" dijo Shinji observando directamente a Gendo. "debo llevármelo, ese sujeto es muy peligroso"

"nada que NERV no pueda manejar" agrego confiadamente.

"¿Nada que NERV no pueda manejar?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido. "ese sujeto vino a matarlo, y de no ser por el Ángel jamás lo hubieran detectado. Hubiera entrado y salido y usted estaría muerto. ¿En verdad se creen capaces de encerrarlo?"

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres?" pregunto Gendo. No le agradaba la idea de dejar ir al asesino, podía darle muchas respuestas pero en parte el piloto tenía razón. No iban a ser capaces de retenerlo.

"me lo llevare lejos, jamás lo volverán a ver"

"bien, pero hasta ahora has tenido muchas libertades Shinji, la próxima vez, exigiré respuestas" se podía notar la seriedad de Gendo, sabia que no era una simple amenaza vacía. "y no me detendré hasta obtenerlas"

Sin decir mas, Shinji levanto a Tao para luego ponerse los dedos en la frente y desaparecer en frente de ellos.

--

Ahora era uno de esos momentos felices para Goku, comer era uno de esos placeres de la vida que jamás cambiaria, solo pelear podía comparársele. Las comidas de Milk eran deliciosas, pero esta vez fue interrumpido.

"Hola papa" dijo Shinji apareciendo detrás de Goku.

"Fuu fuuu fuuf fuufuff" comentaba el súper guerrero con la boca llena de comida, para luego y de golpe tragársela toda "hola Shinji, ¿Qué sucede?" en ese instante lo noto. Tenía a Tao Pai Pai sobre sus hombros.

"tenemos un gran problema"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin pude actualizar. Y le puse empeño extra ya que es una semana muy especial. Este lunes fue como regresar 10 años la pasado. Todos los dias cuando iba a la escuela llegaba a mi casa a ver un nuevo capitulo de Dragon Ball, y me puse a llorar, fue como en esos tiempos nuevamente. Se estreno la remasterizacion de Dragon ball Z llamada Dragon Ball Kai. Tal vez no sea la gran cosa para algunos, pero el dibujo y el color mejoro notablemente y la intro, pese a que la cancion no es tan buena, las imagenes nuevas lo valen, Asi que estoy esperando el siguiente opening correspondiente a la saga de Frizzer. **

**La votacion sigue abierta, los que ya votaron pueden volver a votar por este capitulo, la votacion termina en el siguiente capitulo y como dice Don Francisco de mi pais (Chile) durante la Teleton... TENEMOS NUEVO COOOOOMPUUUTOOO!!! (El mio cuenta y es por los androides)  
**

**Saga de Frizzer: I  
**

**Saga de Cell: IIII  
**

**Saga de Buu: I**

**Al parecer mi favorita es su favorita.**

**Solo tengo una respuesta para berto:**

**Lei el fanfic "El ultimo caso", esta excelente, de verdad muy bueno tu aporte, el otro no me gusto tanto. Y a todo esto (para variar con Shadow) tengo la felicidad de anunciarte de que Shadow no necesita las esmeraldas caos para hacer el Chaos control. En el juego "Sonic & The Black Knight" Sir Lancelot (personificado por Shadow) y Shadow (en modo Vs) no necesita esmeraldas, no aparecen en todo el juego. Sir lancelot es el mejor de todos: usa el Chaos Blast, Chaos control y Chaos Spear. Tambien hice el corto prologo de un fanfic de Sonic. es un x-over de Sonic Unleashed- Sonic And The Black Knight y The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. se llama El Heroe y el Caballero, lo publique en anbas secciones osea en Sonic y Zelda, pero altere los titulos, esperare un Review.  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, se que este capitulo me quedo algo corto, pero el sigueinte lo compensara.  
Ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	18. Capitulo 14: Entre humanos y casi humano

Capitulo 14: Entre humanos y casi humanos.

Goku estaba alarmado por la visita anterior de Shinji. ¿Qué hacia Tao Pai Pai en aquella dimensión? ¿Cómo fue que llego allí? Era hora obtener respuestas y solo conocía a una persona que podía dárselas.

"Supremo Kaio Sama" llamo Goku quien se había tele transportado al planeta supremo. "hay problemas graves" informo el Saiyajin alarmando al dios importante.

"¿Qué es tan importante?" pregunto el resultado de la fusión de los arcillos Potara, sorprendido por la llegada del legendario guerrero.

"Tao Pai Pai, un asesino, ataco en la dimensión de Shinji, y no sabe como llego allí" explico Goku.

"No sabría decirte, ¿le preguntaste al mismo sujeto?"

"si, dice que no sabe como llego, ocurrió hace unos once o doce años, de repente apareció ahí, no sabe como explicarlo"

"hace once o doce años" el ser supremo comenzó a meditar sobre los sucesos en aquellos años, ¿Qué podría haber hecho llegar a tal persona a aquella dimensión? De un momento a otro la respuesta llego. "creo que se lo que paso, hubo un momento en que las dimensiones estuvieron en caos, fue ocasionado por un error de los ogros del otro mundo" informo Kibitoshin a Goku recordándole lo sucedido. "Durante el ataque del temible demonio Janemba las dimensiones se acercaron peligrosamente, y Enma Daio Sama perdió el control del otro mundo, esta situación solo puede empeorar"

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Goku sin entender de lo que hablaba el importante dios.

"pueden haber personas de tanto como el otro mundo, como de esta dimensión Goku" al terminar esta oración el Saiyajin estaba impactado. "por ahora solo puedo estar atento y ver que sucede, nada mas fuera de eso. Lo siento Goku"

"no te preocupes, esto no fue tu culpa, además Shinji podrá solucionarlo" sin decir mas Goku puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció. Con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza del guerrero "_le servirá como entrenamiento_"

--

Una vez de haber regresado a Tao a su dimensión correspondiente, los días para el joven Ikari transcurrieron con normalidad y sin ataques de Ángeles. Goku le respondió a la brevedad sobre la situación de las dimensiones. Sin darle mucha importancia continúo con sus días normales: Entrenamiento, escuela, entrenamiento, comer. La vida de Shinji por un momento fue estable sin mayores cambios, cosa que no le gustaba al muchacho. El joven estaba acostumbrado a moverse, por lo que un día decidió realizar una rápida expedición a su planeta tierra actual, sin avisarle a los demás.

Durante su viaje expreso se sorprendió bastante al ver la condición actual del planeta en especial el polo. Era de color rojo, el mar estaba literalmente muerto, todo lo que le revelaron en NERV era cierto. Fuera de eso lo que le llamo la atención eran los similares y a la vez diferentes que eran ambos planetas.

Aquí no se encontraba la misma fauna, ya que por el primer impacto los dinosaurios simplemente eran fósiles aquí, en cambio en la otra dimensión aun hacían acto de presencia por no existir ni primer ni segundo impacto.

--

Un sujeto se encontraba sobre las montañas lejanas a Tokio-3. Vivía solo, simplemente meditando y recordando su pasado, ya que su espíritu de pelea se había apagado durante estos años. Repentinamente el hombre tuvo algo que no le pasaba desde hace mucho, un enorme dolor de cabeza acompañado de una visión. Varias imágenes veloces pararon por la cabeza del desconocido hombre.

"_**¡Kaioken!**__"_

"_¡no puede ser! ¡Esta ocurriendo!"_

"_no puedo seguir observando esto, ¡debo intervenir!"_

"_Espere. No puede intervenir, no le corresponde"_

"_**¡Kame Hame ha! ¡Aumentado diez veces!**_"

Inmediatamente las visiones se detuvieron, pero el dolor de cabeza aun seguían presentes. Se encontraba aturdido por las imágenes que acababa de ver y la mitad en la última le sorprendió lo que vio y solo una palabra pronuncio, una que ningún hombre o casi ninguno de ese mundo podría entender.

"Kakarotto"

--

Ya habiendo descubierto su mundo natal regreso a Tokio-3, fue todo un día el que desapareció y Misato estaba ya sin dientes de tanta preocupación. La explicación de Shinji la dejo dudosa, ¿Cómo fue capaz de conocer un mundo entero en un día cuando aun los libros dicen que se puede lograr en 80 días? Shinji respondió que "voló". Sin hacer una pregunta mas Misato se dirigió a su refrigerador y saco una cerveza. O mejor dicho, solo dejo una cerveza en el refrigerador, y luego de esto salio a comprar más. Según ella no eran suficientes.

--

Una semana después Shinji estaba solo en el departamento ya que Misato había decidido ir de compras, y Asuka gustosa la siguió sin replicar, recordando visitas similares junto a Maron, el joven se negó instantáneamente. Goku, Vegeta y Gohan estarían de acuerdo con su decisión, ya que el trío conocía muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer una mujer con una tarjeta de crédito. Sin mayores problemas el joven piloto paso su mañana junto al pingüino matando el tiempo de una manera u otra, ya que el joven estaba sorprendido que el pequeño animal pudiera jugar cartas comenzaron una mañana bastante interesante. Gracias a Piccolo y los genes de su padre biológico, Shinji había logrado una cara de póker excelente, pero nada lo había preparado para una de pingüino, no podía leer sus emociones, el joven sospechaba que esa ave fuera un verdadero maestro. Esa mañana Shinji perdió más dinero de lo que hubiera perdido junto a Maron, Dieciocho, Bulma, Milk, Videl, Misato y Asuka juntas en un día de compras. Algún día el joven Ikari tendría su venganza del ave, pero no seria en el futuro cercano.

Una vez habiendo terminado esa mañana de ocio, Shinji noto que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Lo mas seguro es que el dúo femenino habría almorzado en el centro comercial, por lo que decidió comer en la compañía del ahora desgraciado pingüino. Una vez estando satisfecho el joven limpio y ordeno los platos para luego irse a entrenar para no desperdiciar este día, pero a sorpresa del piloto al abrir la puerta se topo con una cara bastante familiar, era una joven de su edad, tenia el cabello rubio. Shinji no podía creer lo que veía. Jamás espero que la verla por estos lados. Su mejor amiga, Maron estaba en la puerta.

"¿m-m-Maron?" se pregunto Shinji sin saber que estaba soñando.

"Shinji" un desprevenido abrazo le llego al joven, pero fue rápidamente correspondido. "tiempo sin verte" dijo Maron separándose de Shinji.

"lo mismo digo" contesto alegre ante aquella inesperada visita. "¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?" pregunto.

"¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?" pregunto un tanto enfadada con la falta de cortesía de su mejor amigo.

"creo que me impacto demasiado tu visita. Adelante" respondió abriéndole el paso a la residencia Ikari/Katsuragi/Soryu. "mi casa es su casa" contesto un tanto divertido.

"el mismo Shinji de siempre" comento algo nostalgia observando atenta el departamento. "tienes un enorme lugar aquí"

"no vivo yo solo. La Mayor a cargo y una compañera piloto viven aquí también. Además de un… pingüino" dijo sin darle mucha importancia a este ultimo, sin poder olvidar lo sucedido ese día.

"¿Un pingüino?" pregunto la hija de Krillin sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Sabia que una tortuga de mar era extraña para formar parte de la familia, pero un pingüino era aun mas extraño, por lo menos para ella.

"si" contesto desganado el joven. "se llama Pen Pen" Al escuchar la pronunciación de su nombre, el ave salio de su refrigerador para notar ver a la invitada del joven piloto. "Pen Pen, ella es Maron"

"Wark" pronuncio el pingüino extendiendo su aleta a la invitada.

"¿no habla?" pregunto respondiendo el gesto y agitando la aleta con su mano, en habitual señal de saludo.

"_Gracias a Dende que no_" pensó el joven Ikari ante aquellas temibles posibilidades, aun cuando el entiende a ese pingüino, no estaría de acuerdo con que los demás lo escucharan. De solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrío. "no, pero es bastante inteligente, diría tanto como un humano normal" en ese instante Shinji recordó la misteriosa visita de su amiga. "Ahora ya que estas invitada, podrías decir ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"

"fue el Supremo Kaio Sama, hace algún tiempo le he pedido a mi padre que le dijera si podría visitarte, así que fue en busca de Goku, quien fue en busca de Kibitoshin para pedirle el favor. Solo tengo una tarde aquí y luego me vendrá a buscar" explico la rubia ante aquella situación. "Así que a pesar de que este departamento es hermoso y enorme, no quiero quedarme toda una tarde aquí encerrada. Hay todo un mundo que no conozco y quisiera conocer aunque sea esta ciudad" agrego en tono de orden.

"_cada vez se parece mas a su madre_" pensó por un momento aterrado Shinji. "bien, entonces comencemos por el Tour Tokio-3" sin decir mas ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento dejando a un entretenido pingüino contando su dinero.

--

Misato y Asuka bajaban las bolsas de compras del auto de la Mayor, cuando ambas notaron a Shinji salir de la entrada del edificio junto a una joven rubia, bastante hermosa. Misato estuvo sorprendida de que Shinji conociera a alguien y no le haya ido con el chisme, mientras que Asuka estaba en una transe mental, una enorme lucha se generaba y el cuadrilátero era su conciencia.

"_¿Quién rayos es esa y que hace con Mi Baka?_" grito en su mente, antes de darse cuenta de lo había pensado. "_¿Mi Baka?_ _¿Desde cuando es mi baka? Ya estoy enloqueciendo con todo ese entrenamiento. Jamás me fijaría en alguien como Shinji. Kaji en un hombre de verdad, el único en mi vida._" Se auto convenció mentalmente Asuka.

"_**Continua diciéndote eso, ni tu misma te lo crees**_" contesto una voz de una niña pequeña en la mente de la Segunda Elegida.

"no es verdad" dijo en voz alta, siendo escuchada por Misato. Pero necesitaba saber quien era esa rubia que acompañaba y reía junto a Shinji, necesitaba saberlo. "ya vuelvo Misato" aviso rudamente la pelirroja a la Mayor.

"Así que estas celosa" se burlo Misato, notando las intenciones de persecución de la joven. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar.

"¡Claro que no!" grito notando como Shinji y la desconocida se alejaba por las calles. Inmediatamente ella soltó las bolsas y los siguió. "debo averiguar quien es ella y que quiere de mi baka" dejando a una Misato a sorprendida por las palabras inconcientes de la pelirroja.

"¿Mi baka?" repitió la Mayor un tanto entretenida por la acción de Asuka, para fortuna de ella esas palabras jamás llegaron a los oídos de la piloto.

--

Con la ayuda del entrenamiento de Shinji, Asuka logro ocultar su Ki para no cometer el mismo error de la última vez. Sigilosamente Asuka siguió a ambos jóvenes por toda la ciudad, notando como Shinji le mostraba las zonas de ataque de Ángeles, lugares de los combates, cercanías a la entrada de NERV. Para finalizar por la compra de un helado, ambos se sentaron en unas mesas cercanas y comenzaron a charlar. Ella no podía escuchar lo que platicaban. Simplemente se limitaba a observar, para ver cualquier acción sospechosa de parte de la rubia "hostil".

"ya veo, así que estas entrenando a la segunda piloto, al parecer el pequeño Shinji tiene una novia" se burlo Maron, haciendo sonrojar al piloto de la unidad 01.

"¿Qué? No, ella no es mi novia" negó Shinji un tanto sorprendido de la acusación de parte de su mejor amiga.

"ha… pero de seguro quieres que lo sea ¿no?" Maron volvió a atacar, haciendo temblar a Shinji. Conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo, incluso mejor que el mismo, sabía cada uno de sus tics nerviosos, lo tenía su merced.

"¿ella mi novia?" Shinji no sabía como contraatacar las acusaciones ella. Internamente, el se dio cuenta de algo, jamás se había hecho esa pregunta. Y ahora que lo pensaba… "_¿será posible que me guste Asuka?_" se pregunto recordando la noche previa al ataque del Ángel siamés, la sensación que le hizo sentir viéndola dormir. No fue el súbito aumento de la gravedad por culpa del reloj. ¿Fueron sus sentimientos? Finalmente llego a una enorme conclusión. "_Me gusta Asuka Langley Soryu_" exteriormente se sonrojo, esto fue notado por Maron. La victoria era de ella.

"lo sabia, el pequeño Shinji esta enamorado. ¡Vamos! Cuéntame de ella" pregunto curiosa por la persona que había robado el corazón de su mejor amigo. "quiero saber todo de ella"

A unos metros, Asuka estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decían pero le era imposible, estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar una conversación clara entre ambos. Estaba muy frustrada. Inmediatamente se trato de calmar recordando que cualquier enojo podía desatar un aumento en su Ki, siendo inmediatamente detectado por el joven Ikari. La pelirroja dio un profundo respiro y siguió infructuosamente su misión de escuchar aunque sea algo.

--

Ya se acercaba la hora señalada por el Supremo Kaio Sama, así que Shinji y Maron se dirigieron al lugar donde habitualmente entrenaba. Allí esperaron mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. La celosa pelirroja estaba detrás de los arbustos observando atentamente, cuando de un momento a otro aparecieron dos personas. Uno era bastante bajo, tenia cabello negro con algunas canas y el sujeto de al lado no parecía humano, de no ser porque ya había visto a Piccolo se habría espantado aun mas. Tenía la piel pálida, casi púrpura y largo cabello blanco.

"Maestro Krillin, tiempo sin verte" dijo Shinji sorprendido ante la visita de su maestro. Dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

"haz crecido bastante Shinji. Tengo el placer de informarte de que dentro de unos meses mas se va a desarrollar un torneo de artes marciales, y por alguna extraña razón Goku quiere participar, por lo que Goten, Trunks y Vegeta también entraran en el. Le pregunte al supremo Kaio Sama si podías ir. Mientras fuera por un día acepto." Informo a Shinji dejándolo totalmente esperanzado.

"es excelente, ¡Muchas gracias supremo Kaio Sama! ¡Muchas gracias Krillin!"

"Bueno hija, es tiempo de irnos, Dieciocho esta esperando con la comida, ya sabes como si pone si la dejan sola con el Maestro Roshi" una vez mas se dirigió a Shinji. "¿Quién es la pelirroja de allá?" pregunto señalando a la persona oculta bajo los arbustos.

"¿Asuka?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja oculta. Ella por su parte con su enorme orgullo se acerco a Shinji.

"¡Baka! Te he buscado por todo Tokio-3, si no te apuras Misato va a cocinar y no tengo ganas de ordenar Pizza ni de cocinar" trato de disimular la situación. Maron la miro sorprendida por la repentina aparición. Sin previo a viso se acerco y comenzó a examinarla con la mirada detenidamente.

"Hola, Soy Maron. Tú debes ser Asuka. Shinji me ha hablado mucho de ti, lamentablemente ahora me estoy yendo, la próxima vez que visite a Shinji hablamos con mas calma" Asuka estaba aturdida por la velocidad con la que hablaba la rubia, sin previo aviso esta la abrazo para susurrarle algo a oído. "Cuida bien a Shinji, te lo encargo" sin decir mas a la aturdida pelirroja, se acerco a Shinji. "supongo que este es el hasta pronto, tratare de venir otro día pronto. Hasta entonces" Maron abrazo a Shinji para también susurrarle al oído. "dile lo que sientes" sin mas se alejo y tomo la mano de su padre. El trío desapareció dejando un sonrojado Shinji y a una aturdida pelirroja.

--

Era otro día normal de escuela. Los pájaros cantan y la irritada piloto de la unidad 02 iba a paso firme en dirección hacia la escuela seguido por un despreocupado Shinji sumergido en su reproductor de música. Entraron al salón y todo era normal, hasta que misteriosamente apareció el director del instituto en vez de que llegara el anciano profesor.

"jóvenes, lamentablemente debido a los ataque a Tokio-3, su maestro se fue de la ciudad, por lo que hemos encontrado a otro que lo remplace" se explico la autoridad. "denle la bienvenida a su nuevo maestro, el profesor Juunana Gou. En ese instante por la puerta apareció un sujeto joven, bastante guapo. Las muchachas excluyendo a Rei y Asuka, suspiraron al ver semejante muestra de hombre. Tenía el cabello negro, y largo hasta el cuello, estaba vestido formalmente. Shinji lo observo detenidamente. Lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabia donde. Su cara le era bastante familiar. "le dejo con la clase para que se presente" sin mas el director salio del salón.

"bien jóvenes, pueden llamarme como maestro o profesor Jun. No es necesario el nombre completo" se explico el nuevo maestro. Las jóvenes aun seguían en transe por aquella belleza y Shinji no se podía sacar la cabeza en que lo había visto en algún lugar y no sabia donde. "también voy a ser el profesor de educación física, espero que nos llevemos bien. Ahora respecto a la unidad de este mes…" así siguió el resto del día.

--

Ya era la hora de educación física y el profesor ahora con un traje deportivo indico lo que realizarían este semestre.

"cambiare la unidad, pasaremos artes marciales" esta respuesta gano una sonrisa de parte de Asuka, y Shinji estaba atento ya que eso lo hacia sospechar aun mas de que lo había visto anteriormente. "¿Quién de ustedes ha practicado artes marciales antes?" con lo que Shinji y Asuka levantaron la mano.

"bien, Soryu e Ikari ¿Verdad?" pregunto el profesor tratando de recordar los nombres de sus estudiantes, ambos asintieron. "bien. Soryu, pasa al frente, veamos que es lo que puedes hacer" con una mueca que habría dejado a Vegeta sorprendido la pelirroja se puso en frente al profesor en una posición de ataque. "excelente posición, rara vez se ve este talento. Noten muy bien como tiene su guardia en solo ataque" explico a los demás alumnos. "¿ahora podrías poner una posición defensiva?" pregunto el profesor, algo desganada Asuka cambio de posición según lo ordenado. "realmente muy buena postura defensiva, noten como cubre todos los putos vitales, logrando bloquear cualquier clase de ataque" Todos estaban atentos a las explicaciones del profesor. Pero Shinji tenía muchas cosas en mente.

"_no tiene ki… ¿lo estará suprimiendo? ¿O será algo mas?_" todos estos pensamientos y mas pasaban por la mente del joven, solo sabia que se iba a volver muy interesante la escuela desde ahora en adelante.

Shinji salio de sus pensamientos cuando Asuka comenzó a atacar al maestro con una velocidad relativamente normal, nada sorprendente, por su parte el maestro los bloqueaba con facilidad. Claro que todos en la clase estaban sorprendidos, ya que para ellos no era muy común un sujeto así. Tratando de presionar al profesor Asuka acelero su ataque un poco, pero el seguía bloqueando como si nada. Irritada por esto la pelirroja intento nuevamente acelerar su velocidad de ataque pero aun así el profesor se mantenía con la misma facilidad. Toji y Kensuke estaban sorprendidos, el profesor sabia moverse, mientras las demás jóvenes estaban en transe por aquella demostración, incluyendo a Hikari. Esto irrito un poco al deportista, pero sabía que cuando Asuka se enojara, el profesor estaría en problemas ya que sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra ella, o por lo menos eso creía.

Aprovechando un breve momento, Asuka ataco con un poderoso y rápido golpe a profesor en la cara pero a sorpresa de Shinji y la misma Asuka, este no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo. En ese momento Shinji noto algo que no creía posible "_no aumento su Ki, no tiene nada_"

"buen golpe. Realmente tu ya no estas en el rango de peleador ordinario. No será necesario entrenarte como a los demás, ya aprobaste" contesto alegre el profesor deteniendo la pelea. Por su parte Asuka estaba se alejo sin decir nada mientras tomaba asiento con los demás mientras observaba detenidamente su puño, el que había golpeado al profesor. Antes de que tomara asiento Shinji puso una mano en su hombro llamando su atención. "tu no eres débil, simplemente ese sujeto no es ordinario." Ahora era el turno de Shinji enfrentarse al profesor.

"Bien Shinji Ikari, veamos lo que tienes" dijo el profesor notando como el alumno se ponía en una posición de ataque, la que siempre ponía. Esta postura sorprendió mucho al profesor y esto no paso desapercibido para Shinji. "_este chico, esa posición es de…_" antes de terminar el pensamiento, se apresuro a decir. "Comencemos"

Ahora Shinji comenzó a atacar al profesor rápidamente, este nuevamente bloqueaba con facilidad. Súbitamente Shinji dejo de atacar e intento hacer una repentina barrida pero Jun la salto con facilidad, aprovechando que estaba en el aire, Shinji intento atacar con una patada pero el profesor se apoyo en el pie del joven para evadirlo y aterrizar detrás de Shinji. El piloto quedo helado.

"te mueves muy bien, joven Ikari, tu también estas aprobado." Comento el profesor mientras salía de su guardia. "espero que no te moleste algún día pelear mas seriamente, no como tu profesor claro esta"

"solo dígame cuando y ahí estaré" respondió Shinji un tanto sorprendido por las misteriosas habilidades de lucha del nuevo profesor.

--

Luego de salir de clases el trío de pilotos se dirigió como siempre a NERV para las pruebas semanales. Todo estaba en orden, y nada fuera de lo común. Shinji se preguntaba sobre el profesor todavía, no era para nada común encontrar a una persona tan experimentada en artes marciales. Sin tomar mucha atención con su gi naranja y entro la sala de entrenamiento para su prueba, a sorpresa de el, ahí estaba el profesor Jun.

"Así que tu eras la razón por la que me contrataron" dijo profesor igualmente sorprendido por ver a su alumno en el mismo lugar.

"¿Razón por la que lo contrataron?" repitió Shinji sin entender a lo que se refería.

"no creerás que me vine a la boca del lobo solo para enseñar en una escuela. NERV paga muy bien a sus instructores y sin pensarlo dos veces acepte el trabajo. Me han dicho que ningún instructor dura mucho en este lugar, siempre me gusta un desafío." Se explico.

Shinji estaba atento a su explicación y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a alguien. "_le gusta el dinero y los desafíos_" pensaba el piloto recordando a alguien solo que… "_no puede ser… no tiene Ki, es un joven experto en artes marciales que le gusta mucho el dinero y jamás rechaza un desafío_" Shinji lo tenia en la punta de la lengua. El profesor estaba en una situación parecida, viendo el traje del joven se le hizo muy familiar.

"no creí que las palabras de esta mañana se realizarían tan pronto. Ahora no soy tu profesor, soy tu oponente así que no te contengas. Yo no iré fácil en ti" comento tomando una posición de ataque. Antes de que Shinji asumiera su postura de ataque el sujeto lo ataco. Era bastante veloz y fuerte, Shinji no pudo evadir sus golpes recibiendo uno que lo alejo bastante. "no eres lo que esperaba" comento decepcionado.

"hehehe… me tomaste desprevenido, además que no es común un sujeto con tus habilidades. Esta promete ser una pelea muy divertida" Shinji estaba emocionado y sin pensarlo dos veces saco su poder oculto duplicando el tamaño de sus músculos que mantenía reducidos a propósito. Su aura se podía ver y los observadores: Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Akagi estaban satisfechos y muy sorprendidos.

"vaya, no eres la primera persona que hace eso en mi presencia y aun así, no me pudieron ganar" comento Jun. Este comentario disperso las dudad que tenia Shinji, ya estaba seguro de la identidad de su profesor y el porque le era tan familiar.

"comencemos" ambos se lanzaron al ataque. La potencia de sus golpes era tremenda, pese a no estar volando y no usar su máxima velocidad. Cada uno daba un golpe que el otro lo bloqueaba con el brazo. Cada golpe producía una poderosa onda expansiva que movía completamente el cuarto creando unas grietas en las paredes, techo y suelo. Aunque en realidad toda la base era la que retumbaba. Ahora ambos estaban empujando con sus manos al otro ejerciendo una temible fuerza. Toda la base de NERV era victima de esta revuelta.

--

Asuka estaba terminando de vestirse luego de su baño, ya que esto era lo que mas esperaba luego de una prueba de sincronizaron. No soportaba el LCL en la piel u en su hermoso pelo. Junto a ella se encontraba Reí realizando la misma acción, aunque no le prestaba atención a la primera niña Repentinamente todo el cuarto retumbo.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un Ángel?" pregunto preocupada la segunda elegida.

"no han sonado las alarmas de alerta" Inmediatamente comenzaron a correr en dirección del disturbio.

--

Misato se encontraba junto a Kaji, y los demás técnicos de NERV en la base de operaciones. Misato estaba buscando unos papeles que le faltaban en la oficina, mientras que Kaji intentaba coquetearle. Maya, Makoto y Shigeru estaban monitoreando los sistemas de MAGGI cuando comenzó a temblar en todo el lugar.

"¿Un Ángel?" pregunto Misato sorprendida por la cercanía del temblor.

"no, de ser así MAGGI ya lo habría detectado" contesto Maya buscando la razón del problema en la computadora, pero Makoto fue el primero en localizar el origen del problema.

"disturbios en la ala de entrenamiento de NERV" explico Makoto a los presentes. Inmediatamente busco enlazar la cámara del lugar con la enorme pantalla principal de la sala de operaciones, pero debido al continuo temblor le costaba teclear bastante. Cuando logro obtener imagen de video, todos estaban sorprendidos por la vista. Shinji y el nuevo instructor estaban enganchados con sus manos, cada uno intentando empujar al otro, pero ninguno de ellos retrocedía. Por la enorme presión ejercida comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, creando poco a poco un cráter.

"no puede ser" grito Maya sorprendida ante la vista inverosímil. Sabía que el piloto de la unidad 01 no era ordinario, pero jamás espero que fuera a tal extremo.

"no es posible que estén generando tanta presión para crear tal cráter y al mismo tiempo sacudir a toda la base" Shigeru solo podía imitar las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás acompañantes.

--

Ambos contrincantes se separaron simultáneamente, se notaban bastante emocionados con respecto a la pelea ya que por el momento se encontraban bastante parejos en respecto a su poder.

"hace bastante tiempo que no me divertía tanto en una batalla. ¡Vamos! Esto recién comienza y quiero que dure un poco mas" comento Jun alegre volviendo a su postura de batalla. Shinji por su parte lo imito. En ese instante Asuka y Rei llegaron para ver el desastre que habían ocasionado en el sector de entrenamiento.

"es verdad, creo que fue hace bastantes años, creo que 18 años para ser exacto. ¿Verdad?" anuncio Shinji dejando al profesor pálido y con una enorme expresión de sorpresa. "Lastima la interrupción de Cell"

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" mas que una pregunta, Jun lo exigió.

"se muchas cosas" confeso Shinji con una mueca en su cara. Ahora cambio su postura poniendo sus manos hacia atrás, a un costado de su cadera. Esta posición la reconoció Jun inmediatamente. "**Kaa… Mee… Haa… Mee… ¡Haa!**" una poderosa onda de energía azul impacto contra el profesor. Nuevamente toda la sala y el cuartel de NERV se remecieron ante la técnica de Shinji. Al disiparse la onda expansiva se noto una barrera de energía que evito que impactara el poderoso ataque de Shinji contra Jun. En ese instante entraron Rei y Asuka en la habitación.

La explosión tuvo efectos colaterales en la habitación, las cámaras al estar bastante protegidas siguieron funcionando, en cambio no corrieron la misma suerte los micrófonos. Esta fue una frustración notable para los que observaban interesados la extraordinaria batalla.

"¿c-como sabes hacer eso?" tartamudeo el profesor aun mas sorprendido por el ataque de Shinji. "¡Quiero que me respondas!" en ese ínstate noto varias cosas que ahora estaba relacionando. El gi naranja, los movimientos, la técnica. Solo una persona podía realizar aquellas hazañas, inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro de sorpresa a choque, este cambio fue notado por Shinji.

"creo que ya te diste cuenta Androide Numero 17" comento Shinji dejando sorprendidas a las oyentes de la conversación.

"¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?" volvió a preguntar el revelado androide.

" mi padre y sus amigos" respondió sencillamente el piloto.

"pero tu padre es el comandante Gendo Ikari"

"tendrá mis genes, pero no es mi padre. Me refiero a mi padre adoptivo, quien me crío como si fuera su propio hijo desde que era pequeño" explico Shinji. "tu fuiste programado para destruirlo." Sin perder tiempo salto en contra de 17. Este bloqueo el ataque con su brazo generando una enorme onda de choque, moviendo todo el piso y saltando partes de suelo. "Son Goku" pronuncio Shinji dejándolo nuevamente asombrado, inmediatamente ambos se separaron. 17 estaba intacto ya que su sistema de energía ilimitada no le permitía cansarse, por otro lado el joven piloto ya comenzaba a ser víctima del cansancio.

"creo que fue suficiente por hoy, Shinji. La próxima semana continuaremos con el combate. No quiero resolver esto demasiado rápido" pidió el androide. Shinji coincidió en eso con Jun, ya que si le ganaba o perdía, no tendría tanta diversión después.

"si, tienes razón. Además si seguíamos así, destruiríamos toda la base de NERV" comento Shinji observando el desastre a su alrededor.

"creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco. Volviendo al tema: ¿Cómo esta 18?" pregunto Jun preocupado por su hermana, ya que hace largo tiempo que no la veía.

"muy bien. Tiene una hija llamada Maron. Si quieres puedo regresarte a aquella dimensión" se ofreció Shinji alegre.

"no gracias, ya forme una vida aquí y aunque me cueste admitirlo me gusta ser profesor. Bueno Shinji, nos vemos en clases y si puedes salúdame a 18" sin decir mas Jun paso junto a Asuka y Rei alejándose por le pasillo principal de NERV.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Asuka.

"el era el Androide Numero 17, hermano de 18, quienes fueron creaciones del doctor Makigero para derrotar a Goku, luego Cell los absorbió" respondió Shinji mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a bañar, la batalla lo había dejado totalmente sucio.

--

El trío de pilotos iban por los pasillos hacia la salida de NERV cuando notaron varias personas de NERV reunidas incluyendo a Misato. Curiosos el trío de jóvenes se acercaron a ver el escándalo.

"Shinji, Asuka, Rei. Llegan justo a tiempo" dijo Misato, moviéndose aun lado revelando a dos sujetos. Uno de ellos era de su edad, cabello plateado, ojos rojos, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. A su lado se encontraba un anciano, con solo verlo Shinji quedo helado solo con verlo, era una imposibilidad, ese sujeto no debía existir. Estaba vestido de un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, tenía el cabello largo y blanco, ojos azules, muy similares a los de 17 y 18.

"¡ah! Al fin tengo el honor de conocerlos, pilotos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es el Doctor Gero"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

**Finalmente otro capitulo sale al aire, o a la red. Finalmente ya se han revelado todos los personajes que saldran en este Fanfic. Tanto como de DBZ y NGE. Ahora se viene lo dificil. Profundizar los personajes.**

**Ya se ha terminado la cuenta regresiva, dejen de votar. Cell ha ganado. el capitulo siguiente al 15 publicare este especial. Ahora solo quiero saber que va hacer Shinji respecto a Gero. ¡Da! yo lo escribo, pero queria dejarlos imprecionados con ese final ¿Les gusto? Veamos quien avergua el personaje oculto que salio, "El de la vision" Creo que es bastante obvio pero solo saldra mucho mas adelante, el les dejo un breve adelanto del final y de lo que esta por venir. Ademas realice una actualizacion Full a mi perfil, revelando el futuro de este fanfic, los que quieran sean bienvenidos de verlo.  
**

**Berto: Te recomiendo que veas Mi perfil, veamos hay un video que quiero que veas y opines.  
**

**Me dejaron menos Reviews esta vez, ¿Tan malo esta? Bueno, me despido ya que voy saliendo para la universidad. **

**Se despide Rai Imparable.  
**


	19. Capitulo 15: Ángeles y Demonios

**Capitulo 15: Ángeles y Demonios**.

"_Kakarotto. _

_Tú eres un guerrero admirable. _

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo no sirvo para pelear contra Majin Buu, _

_Tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo._

_Kakarotto. _

_La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando estaba en la búsqueda de planetas con excelente ambiente para después venderlos. A partir desde ese momento, solamente vivía para cumplir un objetivo, el cual era superar los poderes de Kakarotto._

_Existía una leyenda, la cual decía que un Súper Saiyajin aparecería entre mil. _

_Y si la leyenda llegara a ser cierta yo seria el único capaz de convertirse en ese ser superdotado. Kakarotto es un guerrero de baja clase, seria absurdo que el fue ese Súper Saiyajin._

_Yo pude despertar el Súper Saiyajin que había en mí al haber desatado mi furia. _

_Estaba emocionado, pensé que finalmente había superado a Kakarotto y esos momentos que tuve alguna vez como el príncipe Saiyajin habían regresado. Pero a fin de cuentas no logre superparte._

_Al principio pensé que era tu deber proteger a tus seres queridos, y a causa de eso un poder totalmente desconocido brotaba en tu corazón. Quizás tenga razón, ahora yo tengo el mismo deber. Antes yo peleaba para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad, por diversión. Era una delicia para mí matar a la gente y sobre todo para fortalecer mi orgullo._

_Pero Kakarotto, tu eres diferente. _

_No peleabas solamente para ganar, siempre sobrepásate los límites de tu fuerza, para no perder ante nadie. Por eso tú nunca te atreviste a matar a tus oponentes. Lo se porque tu nunca te atreviste a matarme._

_Parece ser que por fin he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento que suelen tener los humanos. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que existe un Saiyajin generoso, que le gusta pelear._

_Tu puedes Kakarotto. Eres el numero uno."_

_**El Príncipe Vegeta.**_

Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo se habían reunido para hablar sobre el tema mas reciente y de gran importancia. Querían saber mas de los Ángeles, ya que solo habían visto en acción al tercero en contra la batalla de Shinji. Inmediatamente fueron con la única persona que podía saber respecto a aquellos seres. Utilizando su tele transportación fueron rumbo al planeta supremo para hablar con las deidades de más alto rango. Al llegar al lugar notaron que se encontraba junto al Kaio Sama de hace ocho generaciones.

"¿Sucedió algo?" pregunto un tanto preocupado el ser supremo ante la aparición de los tres sujetos. Si el trío de guerreros fue a visitarlo, era por algo de gran importancia.

"Quisiéramos saber mas de los Ángeles" informo Goku. "salvo por la breve información que me ha dado usted y Enma Daio Sama."

"no tenemos mucho conocimiento del tema, ya que nos llamo mucha la atención al primero que enfrento Shinji, poseía un gran tamaño" continuo Piccolo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Vegeta también estaba interesado, se notaba que aquellos seres tenían grandes habilidades y nunca se sabe cuando ese conocimiento podría ser útil, o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento del príncipe y el namekusei. Por otro lado, a Goku le parecía bastante interesante la idea de pelear en contra de un Ángel, pero sabia que no podría hacerles frente al no estar "relacionado" en aquella dimensión.

"bien, creo que puedo mostrarles algunas cosas" comento el anciano presente, que inmediatamente gano la atención de todos. Con la mente comenzó a mover la esfera de cristal dejándola en frente de los tres guerreros. "Supongo que ya oyeron hablar del primero, _**Adam**_. El primer Ángel y causante del segundo Impacto" moviendo sus manos en frente de la esfera, comenzó a generar una imagen, en ella se mostró a un continente totalmente congelado, de el se encontraba saliendo un enorme ser blanco con diez alas. El trío de guerreros estaba sorprendido por aquella vista. Una enorme explosión borro todo el lugar.

"¡increíble!" dijo Goku asombrado. "esa si es una explosión, no se como el planeta soporto tal cantidad de poder"

"En verdad tuvo muchos daños colaterales en el planeta. La población fue reducida considerablemente debido a los derretimientos de los polos y aumento de los mares, también el clima fue enormemente afectado, ya que el planeta tierra fue sacado de su eje, cambiando los climas enormemente." Continúo la explicación Kibitoshin.

"fue un duro golpe para todo los gobiernos del mundo" inmediatamente cambio la imagen de la esfera de cristal a una figura humanoide en una cruz roja. "también deben saber de _**Lilith**_, quien se encuentra en el centro de la base de operaciones de NERV, ya se encontraba en aquel lugar, la base fue desarrollada alrededor de ella"

"En mi vida había visto una cosa tan extraña" comento Vegeta notablemente choqueado por la vista de la figura crucificada.

"ahora pasaremos al Tercer Ángel. _**Sachiel**_" informo el anciano mostrando ahora la pelea que todos ya conocían. "pero ustedes ya la conocen, así que pasaremos al siguiente Ángel" nuevamente cambio la imagen a otro ataque de Ángel, mostrando una especie de serpiente, con partes como cangrejo. "ese es _**Shamshel**_, el cuarto Ángel." En la esfera de cristal mostraba como atacaba a Shinji usando sus extraños pero filoso tentáculos. Logrando proteger a Toji y Kensuke, y para luego entrar en la cabina de la unidad 01, Shinji logro utilizar la técnica inventada por Krillin para rebanarlo por la mitad e inmediatamente destruirlo.

"Al parecer Shinji ha tenido bastantes momentos difíciles, estuvo bastante cerca de llegar a su limite" dijo Goku. Se encontraba muy orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo, su progreso era admirable, y su preocupación por la gente realmente le había enseñado bien.

"es solo el comienzo Señor Goku" interrumpió Kibitoshin los pensamientos de Goku. "y aun no llegamos ni a la mitad de los Ángeles que ha enfrentado Shinji hasta ahora. Además aun quedan algunos por derrotar y son mucho mas peligrosos que los anteriores." Nuevamente la imagen de la esfera de cristal cambio por un movimiento de las manos del Anciano Ser Supremo.

"este es _**Ramiel**_" informo en anciano para que la esfera de cristal mostrara un una especie de pirámide flotante de color azulo brillante, se podía ver el reflejo del sol en aquel extraño ser. "el quinto Ángel" ahora Shinji se movía velozmente esquivando los poderosos rayos usando el **Sansoken** para intentar confundir al Ángel, cosa que no funciono para nada bien. Inmediatamente un enorme rayo impacto contra la unidad 01.

"el poder que poseen los Ángeles es increíble" ahora Piccolo interrumpió el silencio que se había tornado entre los presentes al ver semejante muestra de poder.

"y fue culpa del mismo Shinji que le ocasionara tanto daño. Para lograr usar sus técnicas en el EVA, Shinji debe tener un alto grado de sincronización, que fue del 100%, a pesar de que esto le da gran agilidad, también hace que el daño que se le cause al EVA, lo recibirá directamente el piloto. Es un arma de doble filo" esto dejo aturdido al trío de guerreros, por un lado estaban alegres de que Shinji pudiera usar su poder dentro del EVA para facilitarle las cosas, lo malo era que si lo hacia podría causarse gran daño así mismo. Mientras pensaban esto la esfera de cristal mostraba al herido Shinji Ikari por la culpa del poderoso rayo del Ángel.

Ahora la imagen cambiaba. A pesar de que el campo de batalla seguía siendo el mismo, la noche caía sobre día, oscureciéndolo bastante. Se mostraba a la unidad 01 cargando al técnica de Piccolo, ante esto el nombrado no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de satisfacción mientras observaba como lo derrotaba en el segundo acierto de su propia creación. El **Makankosappo**.

"¿hay mas Evangelions además de la unidad 01?" pregunto Goku, mientras observaba a la unidad desconocida en el campo de batalla, protegiendo a la unidad 01.

"si, esa es la unidad 00, su piloto es Rei Ayanami" este ultimo nombre lo dijo en un tono diferente, ninguno de los otros presentes noto esta diferencia ya que estaba pendiente del nuevo cambio de imagen en la esfera de cristal, revelando un lugar localizado en el mar, eran varios cargueros y buques de guerra explotando en secuencia. "este es _**Gaghiel**_, el sexto Ángel" ahora se mostraba a una unidad Evangelion diferente, era de color roja. A bordo de ella se encontraba Shinji y una joven sentada delante de el.

"¿otra unidad? ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Goku.

"ella es Asuka Langley Soryu. Piloto de la unidad Evangelion 02. Al parecer tuvo un pasado similar al de Shinji" respondió el supremo Kaio Sama.

"quieres decir que ella…"

"su madre fue absorbida por la unidad 02 hace diez años, al poco tiempo después de lo de Shinji" respondió tristemente el ser supremo recordando lo sucedido a la madre de Shinji. De un breve momento de silencio regreso al tema y a la esfera de cristal. En ella se mostraba a Shinji y Asuka sujetando la boca del Ángel para arrojarle la poderosa técnica de Vegeta, ante esto el dueño de la técnica solo crispo una ceja, algo indignado por fuera pero muy en el fondo sentía un gran orgullo por el terrícola, tal vez jamás lo dirá pero de verdad que extrañaba al joven.

"el siguiente es _**Israfel**_" anuncio el anciano, por séptima vez la imagen de la esfera cambio revelando al Ángel siamés, sorpresivamente y para la risa de Vegeta, los pilotos de la unidades 01 y 02 fueron derrotados ridículamente ante el ángel.

"y pensé que los terrícolas no eran graciosos" se burlo Vegeta, a diferencia los demás maestros de Shinji estaban algo decepcionados, ya que sabían el potencial del joven piloto y esa batalla no demostró el su poder verdadero. Ahora nuevamente cambiaba la imagen para revelar el segundo enfrentamiento. Ahora a sorpresa de todos los guerreros, ambas unidades estaban realizando algo que jamás esperaron ver.

"Esa es la fu…" antes de que pudiera terminar aquella oración, ambas unidades se fusionaron gracias a aquella técnica enseñada por Goku. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la unidad fusionada derroto al Ángel, aunque al final nuevamente Vegeta rió.

"y yo que por fin me había tomado la batalla en serio" se volvió a burlar el príncipe.

"el siguiente es _**Sandalphon**_" la esfera revelo ahora una crisálida de Ángel. "El plan original fue capturarlo vivo, ya que se encontraba en desarrollo" En la esfera se mostraba como Asuka bajaba en la unidad 02 para sostener al Ángel. "lamentablemente en ese momento termino su desarrollo" la jaula se rompía y comenzó a atacar a Asuka, esta logro lanzarle refrigerante, para luego rematarlo con el cuchillo progresivo, la siguiente escena no le agrado nada a Vegeta.

"¡Mi Técnica! Esa sabandija me las pagara la próxima vez que lo vea, como se atreve a enseñarle mis técnicas superiores a una patética humana" Vegeta estaba furioso. Inmediatamente Goku trato de calmar los ánimos del enojado príncipe Saiyajin.

"Si no fuera por tu técnica, ahora ella estaría muerta" trato de defender a Shinji. Antes de que pudiera responder ante aquello, el supremo intervino con éxito, distrayendo al trío de guerreros y regresándolos al tema por el cual vinieron.

"este es el noveno Ángel. _**Matariel**_" ahora se revelaba una araña tirando acido para abrir el suelo y así cavar hasta la base de NERV. Todos los guerreros presentes fueron sorprendidos por la llegada de un Evangelion desconocido a la batalla. En el instante en el que Shinji se tele transportaba al campo de batalla junto a las demás unidades, el ser desconocido destruyo al Ángel. La técnica utilizada hizo a Vegeta sudar frío.

"¿Quién es el que conduce esa cosa?" ordeno el príncipe Saiyajin. Se notaba que estaba impactado. Piccolo y Goku no entendía la extraña razón de actuar del príncipe.

"todo tendrá respuestas, ahora sigamos con el décimo Ángel, _**Sahaquiel**_" continuo el anciano, lamentablemente Vegeta no era muy paciente. La esfera de cristal mostraba a un extraño ser que venia desde el espacio, con bastante dificultad el trío de pilotos lo detuvo antes de que entrara a la tierra y evitando que destruyera a NERV con su poderoso ataque. "finalmente este es el mas extraño de todos y el ultimo que ha atacado Tokio-3. _**Iruel**_, el undécimo Ángel" ahora mostraba como la entidad de tamaño nano intentaba tomar el control de NERV através de sus computadoras, para luego poseer a Tao Pai Pai.

"¿eso cosa se metió dentro de Tao?" pregunto Goku sorprendido, ya que su hijo no había explicado que había pasado con Tao en aquella dimensión, o por lo menos omitió esta parte. "¿Cómo lo separaron?" volvió a preguntar. En señal de respuesta generando un enorme escalofrío en Piccolo, la esfera mostraba como Shinji utilizaba el **Mafuba** para separar a ambos y para luego derruir al Ángel encerrado en la botella.

"ahora si preguntas" dijo el supremo Kaio Sama. De inmediato Vegeta salto ante ello.

"¿Quién demonios es el piloto de esa cosa?" pregunto recordando la extraña unidad desconocida.

"es Kaoru Nagisa, piloto de la unidad 04" respondió velozmente.

"¿quiero saber como hizo eso?" ordeno nuevamente el indignado Vegeta, ya que no le gustaban los rodeos.

"Bueno, creo que les puedo dar una respuesta através de esto" moviendo sus manos nuevamente enfrente de la esfera de cristal cambio la escena, se podía notar claramente que eran los cuarteles de NERV, una vez que la vista se aclaro no podían creer lo que veían. "¡Gero!" gritaron el trío de guerreros. Se podía notar claramente al anciano científico en la imagen, a su lado se notaba a un joven de pelo gris y en frente de ellos al trío de pilotos, junto a Misato y Akagi. "Esto es lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos".

--

Shinji estaba paralizado, había visto a este sujeto millones de veces en los libros que le había dado Bulma, también escucho hablar de el através de todos los guerreros y encajaba a la descripción perfectamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Destruirlo para evitar el sufrimiento de todos en el futuro? Por lo visto aquí se hacia pasar por un científico respetado, por lo que cualquier intento de ataque o asesinato seria castigado severamente. Nadie sabia en estos lugares el horror que había hecho pasar a su familia el terrible científico, aun recordaba las noches que despertaba por un llanto en Kame House. Cuando iba a investigar lo que encontraba era a Dieciocho llorando en los brazos de Krillin, mientras ella le contaba los terribles experimentos que había hecho con ella y su hermanos. No, Shinji no sabia que hacer en estos momentos.

"Doctor, ellos son los pilotos de las unidades 00, 01 y 02" interrumpió Misato ante los veloces y confusos pensamientos del piloto Ikari.

"o si, por supuesto. Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu respectivamente" completo el complacido doctor. "un gusto en conocerlos" diciendo esto el anciano extendió su mano para saludar a Shinji, este en cambio, con un rápido pensamiento se arqueo en señal de reverencia para su saludo japonés. El doctor lo imito. Entre toda esta conversación el nuevo piloto observaba detenidamente a Rei. La piloto de la unidad 00 sintio un brece escalofrio por la forma en que la miraba fijamente, sabia que algo tenia extraño.

"bueno chicos, el es el tutor de su nuevo compañero piloto, además de desarrollador de la Unidad Evangelion 04" explico Misato a los jóvenes, Shinji se detuvo a ver al joven que acompañaba a Gero. Tenía unos ojos iguales de los de Rei, su pelo era gris. Su Ki a pesar de ser normal, había algo que no podía deducir respecto a el. Finalmente se presento.

"Soy Kaoru Nagisa, piloto del EVA 04. Mucho gusto, esperemos que podamos ser amigos" se presento cordialmente el nuevo piloto mientras le extendía la mano a Asuka, esta iba a responder un apretón de manos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Shinji la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

"lo siento, estamos algo cortos de tiempo. Será la próxima vez" No importaba lo mucho que se quejara la pelirroja, Shinji siguió jalándola hasta salir de NERV y de ese extraño piloto. Sabia que algo no estaba correcto en el, y no podía precisar que era.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Exijo una explicación Tercero! ¡Ahora!" gritaba totalmente furiosa la pelirroja. Shinji la soltó y se volteo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"¿Sabes quien es el anciano que estaba ahí?" le pregunto Shinji.

"dijo que era el científico que desarrollo la unidad 04. Además que se creen esos tipos, con mi superior unidad 02 ningún Ángel podrá derrotarnos, no se para que crearon otra…" el monologo de Asuka fue interrumpido rápidamente por Shinji.

"El era el Dr. Gero, creador de los androides Numero 17 y 18" explico de golpe Shinji, Asuka no tenia idea de la gravedad del asunto.

"¿Qué? ¿No que el estaba muerto?" pregunto Asuka un tanto confusa por la respuesta inesperada de su compañero piloto.

"¡No lo se! Hasta hace poco me entere de que hace algunos años hubo un incidente en el otro mundo causado por un demonio llamado Janemba, esto ocasionó una confusión total entre las tres dimensiones, y por eso tanto personas del infierno o personas de la otra dimensión llegan aquí. Eso explicaría el por que Tao Pai Pai estuvo aquí, al igual que Numero 17 y el Dr. Gero" explico Shinji, entre tanto llego Rei quien había escuchado parte de la conversación.

"¿Lo conocen?" pregunto alertando a ambos pilotos, no se esperaban que fuera tan sigilosa y con Shinji pensando una forma de terminar con los problemas o tratando de explicarle los problemas que ocurrían a Asuka que no la sintieron venir.

"si, Rei. No directamente, pero se bastante sobre el" explico Shinji "solo te diré que no confíes en el"

"Bueno, supongo que eso explica tu extraña forma de actuar, pero y el piloto nuevo. ¿Por qué me apartaste de su saludo" pregunto Asuka mientras pensaba. Rápidamente formo una solución. "no me digas que estas celoso" acuso inmediatamente.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Simplemente ese chico tiene algo raro, no puedo identificar que es, pero simplemente me da mala espina, además es muy sospechoso que llegue con el Dr. Makigero" se defendió Shinji ante la acusación de la pelirroja.

"continua diciéndote eso tercero, sabes que no puedes contra mis encantos" respondió seductoramente la pelirroja, pero Rei intervino ante esta situación.

"creo que debo estar de acuerdo con el piloto Ika… Shinji, hay algo extraño en el" agrego Rei, dejando a una confusa y algo fastidiada Asuka.

"¿entonces no debemos confiar en ninguno de ellos? ¿Cómo fue que alguien como Gero termino trabajando en NERV y mas aun en la unidad 04?" pregunto Asuka.

"eso es algo que ni yo puedo responder Asuka"

--

"nuestro espía ya llego a NERV. ya podemos poner un ojo en Ikari. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin supervisión" comento uno de los sujetos en la reunión de SEELE.

"¿podemos confiar en Gero?" pregunto otro de los presentes.

"¿Quién dijo que nuestro espía es Gero? Ya les dije que Kaoru fue enviado para eso. No confío en Gero, algo me dice que el tiene su propio panorama al igual que Gendo, pero no podemos negar la gran utilidad de nos ha dado ese científico. Adelanto nuestros proyectos en años y gracias a el estamos un paso mas cerca de nuestro destino" se explico el líder de la reunión, dejando satisfechos a todos los presentes.

--

Shinji regreso al cuartel de NERV ya que con la salida apresurada dejo algunas cosas. En el camino se encontró con casi la última persona que quería ver en ese día. Parado en frente de el se encontraba Gero, observándolo detenidamente. A Shinji solo le dio un enorme escalofrío, no le gustaba como lo miraba. Podía decir fácilmente que lo observaba como un experimento.

"finalmente nos conocemos joven Ikari. He observado detenidamente tus batallas, debo decir que tus habilidades son excepcionales. ¿Quién te las enseño?" pregunto con un notable tono fingido de curiosidad.

"A mi ni me engaña doctor, usted sabe muy bien quien me entreno. Y créame que si pudiera lo mataría ahora mismo. Las atrocidades que le hiciste a 17 y 18 no tiene perdón. Me encargare un día de enviarte personalmente al infierno, lugar del que nunca debiste salir" dijo Shinji seriamente.

"Pero de que atrocidades dices, yo lo único que hice fue mejorarlos, los humanos no tienen futuro, los androides lo son" se defendió nuevamente en su tono cínico. Eso estaba sacando de las cacillas al pobre de Shinji.

"tenga cuidado Doctor, Diecisiete esta por aquí y créame que el no vacilara en eliminarlo apenas lo vea" pasando aun lado de Gero Shinji siguió su camino por los pasillos de NERV, lamentablemente hoy no era el día de Shinji. En cuanto dio la vuelta en un pasillo se tomo ahora si con la última persona que quería ver en este día. El comandante de NERV. Gendo Ikari.

"Piloto, supongo que sabes que día es mañana" dijo en su tono habitual frío.

"claro que lo se. No te preocupes, no faltare" evitando la conversación Shinji siguió su camino.

--

Asuka se encontraba leyendo una revista bastante despreocupada. Misato se encontraba descansando en el sillón cuando Shinji llego a la casa. Paso sin decir nada a las mujeres presentes y se encerró en su habitación. Esto dejo perpleja a la pelirroja, en cambio la mayor lo dejo pasar por alto sin darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Qué le sucede al Tercero?" pregunto Asuka ante el genio extrañadamente malo de Shinji. Eso jamás había pasado desde que lo conoció, por mas que la situación fuera difícil, el siempre tenia una sonrisa.

"mañana es el aniversario numero diez de la muerte de su madre" explico Misato tristemente. "es normal que actúe de esa manera, ya se le pasara" inmediatamente la mayor intento cambiar el tema de conversación. "escuche que mañana tienes una cita"

"si, Hikari insistió que fuera con un amigo de ella. A todo esto, ¿Me podrías prestar tu perfume de lavanda?" pregunto un tanto esperanzada.

"no Asuka, es solo para mayores" contesto severamente la mayor.

--

Eran las seis de la mañana y Shinji estaba despierto como de costumbre, a pesar de ser un día sin escuela, automáticamente se levanto a hacer el desayuno, claro que antes realizo una parada en la puerta del cuarto de Asuka.

"Asuka, hoy hay entrenamiento, despierta" pidió Shinji, instantáneamente recibió un grito de parte de la pelirroja.

"déjame dormir, hoy me toca un día bastante ocupado" se quejo la pelirroja, pero esto no detuvo al joven piloto, nuevamente insistió através de la puerta.

"hoy toca un entrenamiento especial, comenzaremos con unas nuevas técnicas. Levántate, el desayuno estará listo en diez minutos" sin decir mas el joven siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina. Alrededor de unos diez minutos mas adelanta la pelirroja salio del baño oliendo el gran y sabroso aroma del famoso desayuno de Shinji, sin perder mas tiempo fue a la mesa totalmente hambrienta.

"mas vale que sea bueno" replico la pelirroja, pero juzgando por el olor iba a ser grandioso, inmediatamente un desayuno estilo americano fue servido por Shinji. No podía creer lo buen cocinero que era el piloto. "_Inteligente, fuerte, sabe cocinar, sabe hacer el aseo. ¿hay algo que no pueda hacer_?" sin pensar mas al respecto decidió concentrarse en lo que comía. Claro que inmediatamente pregunto sobre la lección de entrenamiento de hoy. "¿Qué técnica vas a enseñar?"

"Te enseñare a detectar Ki" respondió mientras se centraba en la comida nuevamente.

--

Asuka y Shinji llegaron al sector habitual de entrenamiento en las montañas. En ella la pelirroja se encontró con una sorpresa. Rei Ayanami se encontraba sentada en el pasto, esperando tranquilamente y sin moverse. Simplemente contemplaba el hermoso paisaje de Tokio-3 que se mostraba en aquella mañana.

"¿Qué hace la muñeca aquí?" pregunto ofendida la pelirroja.

"si recuerdas bien, le ofrecí enseñarle a detectar el Ki y bueno, aquí esta" respondió sencillamente el piloto de la unidad 01, Asuka inmediatamente se resigno recordando aquella conversación. "bien, comencemos. Asuka, ve a practicar algunos movimientos, tengo que enseñarle algunas cosas breves a Rei antes de empezar, no te preocupes, no tardare"

"mas te vale, Tercero" sin perder tiempo comenzó con sus ejercicios habituales, claro que antes aumento la gravedad gracias al reloj regalado por Shinji. Entre tanto Shinji le dijo algunos conceptos básicos de Ki a Rei, para luego comenzar a profundizar en aquellos aspectos. Finalmente le enseño a mantener la mente en blanco y sorprendentemente fue bastante veloz.

"Increíble, al parecer tienes habilidades de una psíquica" comento Shinji alegre, ese termino dejo a Rei bastante confundida.

"¿A que te refieres con Psíquica?"

"Al parecer tienes la mente bastante desarrollada, lo que significa que detectar Ki va a ser como comer paste" anuncio Shinji con entusiasmo. Ante aquello Rei quedo aun más confundida.

"¿Qué tiene que ver comer pastel con detectar el Ki?" seguía con su tono serio. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Shinji desapareció.

"_Esta chica acabaría con Kaio Sama, no quiero imaginar lo que diría ante alguno de sus chistes_" pensó Shinji con un breve escalofrío. Luego de dar un breve suspiro le intento explicar a Rei. "me refiero a que será fácil para ti entender esto, metafóricamente hablando tan fácil como comer paste" ante esto Rei movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "bien. Asuka, ya es tiempo"

"al fin" sin mas la pelirroja se sentó delante de Shinji y junto a Rei.

"bien, primero que nada necesito que pongan su mente en blanco" pidió Shinji.

--

Finalmente la mañana de entrenamiento termino, para ser exacto a las 11:00 de la mañana, dándole tiempo suficiente a la pelirroja para prepararse para su próxima cita, aunque luego del entrenamiento quedo bastante enojada. Rei mostraba actitudes muchos mayores en esto de detectar el Ki, Asuka aun no lo lograba.

"_que se cree esa muñeca_" pensaba enfadada mientras regresaba junto a Shinji al departamento.

Shinji en cuanto llego al departamento se arreglo rápidamente aunque desganadamente y salio por la puerta, dejando a una sorprendida Asuka quien rápidamente recordó las palabras de Misato el día anterior, sin darle importancia siguió arreglándose para su cita de hoy en la tarde.

--

Shinji se encontraba solo en el cementerio de Tokio-3 rodeado de miles y miles de estacas en señal de los cuerpos que ahí descansaban en paz o por lo menos la mayoría. De un momento a otro sintió al comandante de NERV pararse aun lado de Shinji, este no le dio importancia.

"veo que llegaste temprano" dijo fríamente Gendo.

"para tener tiempo para pensar" respondió rápidamente Shinji.

"si, ya han pasado 10 años desde entonces" comento nuevamente el comandante.

"Es increíble que ella este aquí enterrada, no puedo ni si quiera recordar su rostro" dijo Shinji en voz baja, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por su progenitor.

"olvidar es una de las cosas que no evitan el sufrimiento, pero hay otras que son importantes de recordar. Yui fue quien me enseño eso"

"_esa frase no suena a Gendo, la única respuesta es que haya sido mi madre_" pensó Shinji con una breve sonrisa. "¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?"

"no, no queda nada, al igual que este lugar, no hay cuerpo ahí"

"¿Te deshiciste de todo? ¿Ninguna foto?" volvió a preguntar un tanto enfadado.

"como dije antes, algunas cosas es mejor olvidarlas. Es solo una cosa material" respondió aun en su tono frío pero tranquilo.

"pero no es justo que solo tu la recuerdes, es mi madre, tengo derecho a recordarla" reclamo Shinji.

"solo es material" en ese instante un avión de NERV llego al lugar, y sin decir nada mas el comandante de NERV se fue del lugar dejando a un piloto totalmente enfadado.

"es solo un cobarde" Ahora Shinji se iba del lugar, pero en el camino se encontró con alguien que jamás espero ver en aquel lugar. "¿Subcomandante Fuyutsuki?" dijo en tono de incredulidad.

"Hola Shinji, creo que ya te vas" dijo el anciano bastante alegre.

"si, ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?" pregunto un tanto curioso de las razones por las cuales se encontraba en aquel lugar.

"Yui fue mi estudiante en la universidad, era la mas brillante de todas" comento nostálgico.

"vaya, jamás me imagine eso" comento Shinji. "Será mucha molestia, pero ¿tendrá alguna foto de mi madre?" nuevamente intento preguntar.

"creo que el comandante Ikari se deshizo de todo" ante aquella respuesta desanimo totalmente a Shinji, pero este continuo. "veré si encuentro algo, estoy seguro que tengo una por ahí que el comandante no pudo encontrar. Si la encuentro es tuya."

"¡muchas gracias! Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en la base de NERV, Subcomandante"

"adiós Shinji" respondió cordialmente. Ambos siguieron sus caminos con una sonrisa, mientras que la de Shinji era esperanzadora, la de Fuyutsuki era nostálgica. "_es igual a ti Yui, estarías orgullosa de el_"

--

Shinji llego al departamento, ahí encontró una nota de Misato informando que había ido junto a Ritsuko y Kaji a un matrimonio, luego recordó que Asuka había ido a una cita, por lo que le dejaba el departamento a el solo.

"¡Wark!"

Bueno, a Shinji y al pingüino, tratando de ignorar el graznido del ave aun recordando lo sucedido con el juego de póker, se dispuso a hacer lo único que lo calmaría en un momento como este. De su habitación saco la ocarina regalada a el por Trunks y Goten, sentándose en una silla mirando por la ventana recordó la melodía que se había aprendido y suavemente salían las notas de la ocarina. Y sin darle cuidado se perdió en las notas mientras también perdía el contacto con el mundo real. La sinfonía era breve pero relajante, al terminar le sorprendió escuchar unos aplausos viniendo desde la puerta.

"no sabia que supieras tocar esa cosa, ¿Qué es una ocarina?" pregunto curiosa mientras dejaba unas cosas sobre la mesa. Shinji estaba aturdido, ¿Qué hacia en aquel lugar la pelirroja? Se suponía que estuviera en una cita hasta tarde.

"¿Y tu cita? No te espere tan pronto"

"lo deje mientras sacaba los boletos para la montaña rusa" comento sin darle mayor ámbito a la situación.

"eso fue descortés" respondió Shinji un tanto sorprendido por la actitud despreocupada de la pelirroja.

"el tipo era un cerdo" respondió fríamente.

--

Ahora el joven piloto se encontraba escuchando música sentado aun lado de su habitación mientras afilaba su espada. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se la regalaron y nunca la había usado en batalla. Pero tenia que estar preparado en caso de que algo ocurriera mientras tanto Asuka estaba en la mesa tratando de leer una revista, pero se encontraba demasiado aburrida. Repentinamente tuvo una ocurrencia bastante loca, pero prometía sacar el aburrimiento del momento.

"Besémonos" comento sacando a Shinji del trance de la música y de su ocupada misión de afilar la espada de Tapion. El joven por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, hizo lo único que le vino a la mente. Preguntar de nuevo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" esta vez se sacaba los audífonos para poder escuchar bien la extraña ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

"Besémonos" repitió, confirmando lo que había escuchado antes el piloto de la unidad 01.

"¿Besarnos? ¿Por qué?" cuestiono un tanto incrédulo.

"estoy aburrida" dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Esto no le entraba al joven piloto, besarse solo por que están aburridos ¿A quien se le ocurre eso? Claramente solo a Asuka Langley Soryu. La respuesta de cualquier macho alfa, viril, adolescente que se respete seria un estrepitoso, potente, y ardiente ¡Si Nena! Pero estaba claro que Shinji Ikari no era como los demás.

"no" respondió tranquilamente dispuesto a ponerse nuevamente sus audífonos y seguir en su cruzada de afilar su espada a cualquier costo.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso el poderoso e invencible Shinji Ikari tiene miedo?" pregunto Asuka esperando a que eso lograra alguna reacción afirmativa de parte del piloto, sin embargo no surtió efecto alguno.

"no, simplemente creo que un beso es un acto de afecto que se tienen dos personas. No creo que sea una forma adecuada de matar el aburrimiento" contesto sinceramente el piloto.

"si, claro. Por supuesto que tienes miedo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de besar a una chica el día de la muerte de tu madre? ¿Temes que se enoje?" Nuevamente la pelirroja desafío con todo lo que tenía. Y el resultado fue el esperado, o tal vez no exactamente el esperado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shinji se levanto de la muralla, se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y le dio un profundo beso en sus labios. Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida por la repentina acción de Shinji, inmediatamente planeo separarlo pero no pudo. Cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose ante la sensación del beso, la pelirroja con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Shinji presionando para profundizarlo más aun, Shinji rodeo igualmente la espalda de la pelirroja con sus brazos. Eso fue suficiente, la muralla de orgullo creada por Asuka se derrumbo sin dejar rastro. Ni la **Genkidama** o el Super Saiyajin 3 hubieran sido tan efectivos para derrumbar tal muralla de tal manera

Pen Pen salio de su refrigerador yendo a la cocina por una cerveza para beber, mientras que el par de jóvenes aun seguían en el mismo beso, fue y regreso entrando a su refrigerador y la situación no cambio. Finalmente el aire se le acabo y se separaron respirando dificultosamente. Shinji no aparto la vista de la pelirroja, esta a su vez veía los ojos de Shinji, al mirarlos noto un extraño brillo en ellos, nadie la había visto de esa manera hasta entonces. Aquellos ojos no buscaban perfección, ni buscaban que fuera algo mas, no exigían nada de ella. La miraban con comprensión, cariño, afecto. El joven era sincero. Esto la aterro.

"¡no! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!" grito mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Shinji no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera, simplemente dio un suspiro, tomo sus audífonos y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

--

Ya era bastante tarde cuando abrieron la puerta de la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu. Entrando por ella se encontraba Kaji cargando a una totalmente borracha y dormida Misato Katsuragi. Inmediatamente Shinji salio de su habitación para ver lo que sucedía. Al ver estado de Misato fue inmediatamente a ayudarla.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Shinji preocupada por su supuesta tutora que supuestamente debía darle el ejemplo.

"si, solamente bebió unos tragos demás" comento Kaji. Al escuchar aquella voz salio la pelirroja de su auto confinamiento en su habitación.

"¡Kaji!" grito en su tono habitual de colegiala enamorada.

"hey Asuka, ¿podrías ayudar a Shinji a llevar a Misato a su habitación?" pregunto cortésmente el hombre presente.

"el baka puede hacerlo solo" contesto con una breve mirada de furia al tercer niño, inmediatamente se aferro al brazo de Kaji, mientras este se dirigía a la puerta de salida del departamento. Inmediatamente noto un olor en el. "_Huele a lavanda_" pensó la pelirroja. Kaji se soltó de los brazos de Asuka mientras salía del departamento.

"nos vemos Asuka" se despidió Kaji mientras se cerraba la puerta automatizada, dejando a una enojada pelirroja.

Asuka regresaba a su habitación notando que Shinji salía de la de Misato. El joven piloto observo a la pelirroja que abría la puerta de su propia habitación. Evitando la mirada de el, igualmente que alguna oportunidad de conversación la pelirroja volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Nuevamente el joven Ikari soltó un suspiro en decepción. Definitivamente este día había terminado terriblemente.

--

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Shinji no podía dormir pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior, precisamente el beso que le dio Asuka y que esta por su parte respondió. Había caído en su juego y ahora estaba afrontando las consecuencias. Ahora fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sollozo que provenía de la joven que en este momento le quitaba el sueño. No era la primera vez que escuchaba llorar en la noche a la pelirroja, ocurría bastante seguido. Antes se había resignado a que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero esta noche cambio su decisión. Sin dudar mas al respecto se levanto de su cama y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja, este golpeo, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Asuka, ábreme" exigió el joven preocupado.

"¡Déjame en paz!" fue la respuesta que se oyó desde dentro, pero Shinji no se rindió. Decididamente abrió la puerta entrando al territorio hostil. "¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!" volvió a gritarle. Shinji simplemente la observo, se notaba que había estado sollozando.

"¿Por qué te torturas a ti misma de esta manera?" pregunto, aunque su tono no era amable, se oía preocupado.

"No se de que hablas, ahora ¡Vete!" intento ocultar su cara entre las mantas de su cama.

"¡No! Me canse de escucharte todas las noches llorar, es hora de dejar de huir" dijo Shinji. Sorpresivamente la pelirroja se lanzo en contra de Shinji intentando golpearlo.

"¡Te dije que te fueras!" grito la pelirroja dispuesta a atacar a Shinji. Con al velocidad enseñada por Shinji, la piloto de la unidad 02 comenzó a atacar velozmente al sorprendido piloto de la unidad 01. La pelirroja lanzaba poderosos golpes, que lograba bloquear con dificultad. "¡Vete!" siguió su desesperado ataque logrando hace retroceder a Shinji sacándolo de la habitación de la pelirroja, sorpresivamente el ataque no se detuvo. Continúo con una poderosa furia el ataque en contra del piloto.

La pelirroja le lanzo una poderosa patada que con bastante habilidad logro esquivar, pero detrás de Shinji se encontraba una pared, precisamente la pared de la habitación de Misato, en cuanto la patada golpeo la pared, la destruyo totalmente dejando un enorme agujero en ella. Al otro lado la durmiente Mayor simplemente se movió entre sus mantas y siguió durmiendo.

"¡Asuka! ¡Cálmate por favor! ¡Estas destruyendo el departamento!" trato de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella estaba cegada por una ráfaga pura de rabia, sin importarle las palabras del piloto siguió con su ataque. Misteriosamente la pelirroja se detuvo y dio un breve salto hacia atrás, expresamente el inicio del pasillo, ahora junto sus manos y las movió hacia atrás de la nuca. "¡Asuka! ¡Detente!" grito reconociendo las intenciones de ella.

"**¡Garlick Ho!**" grito furiosamente enviando una ráfaga de energía púrpura en contra de Shinji, este actuando rápido y con mucha dificultad detuvo la técnica con sus manos para evitar que destruyera aun más el departamento. Utilizando su propio Ki cancelo la técnica de Asuka reduciéndola a la nada. Nuevamente la pelirroja salto en contra de Shinji iniciando el ataque una vez mas. Al estar cerca de las paredes en el pasillo que es bastante estrecho cada vez que Shinji eludía un golpe o patada de Asuka, le daba a un pedazo de concreto de la pared destruyéndolo al instante. La batalla se movía hacia un lugar el cual Shinji trato evitar, pero no podía ser evitado.

"_¡No la cocina!_" pensó aterrado, pero ya era tarde, ahora al igual que antes cada vez que Shinji eludía un ataque, le llegaba a los electrodomésticos. El primero el golpear fue el refrigerador de cerveza. "_Misato me va a matar_" Ahora Asuka le lanzo un golpe, pero este utilizo su mano para desviarlo, desafortunadamente le dio al cajón donde se guardaban los utensilios de cocina.

Pen Pen despertó gracias a todo el alboroto, y al salir del refrigerador lo primero que vio fue un montón de utensilios de cocina, como cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas otros volando en su dirección. Totalmente aterrado regreso a su refrigerador y cerro la puerta, lugar donde impactaron todos los peligrosos utensilios.

La batalla duro varios minutos pasando por toda la casa, claro que era solamente Asuka que golpeaba a Shinji y este simplemente se defendía. Una vez agotados los lugares de batalla, regresaron al mismo lugar donde habían partido. La habitación de Asuka.

Notando que la pelirroja ya estaba cansándose Shinji intento hablar nuevamente para hacerla entrar en razón.

"por favor Asuka, se que tienes miedo. Debes dejar de huir. Por favor" suplico Shinji.

"¡yo no tengo miedo de nada!" grito nuevamente, pero esta vez Shinji la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"si lo tienes, por eso te torturas todas las noches. Quieres ser aceptada, ser la mejor piloto, toda la gloria, porque piensas que nunca alguien te va a reconocer de no ser así. Pues déjame decirte que no es así. A mi no me importa la Asuka piloto, a mi me importa la Asuka real, por mi podrías ser carpintera, conserje o lo que sea, el simple hecho de que seas Asuka Langley Soryu, hace que me importes."

"¡tu no tienes idea!" grito tratando de zafarse del poderoso agarre de Shinji, pero este no la dejo, poco a poco comenzó a forcejear con menos fuerza. "¡Tu no tienes idea por lo que he pasado!"

"si lo se" contesto ya mas tranquilo. "yo lo vi"

"¿Cómo que lo viste?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"la ultima noche antes del ataque del Ángel siamés por alguna razón te dormiste a mi lado y comenzaste a llorar, para saber que te pasaba entre en su sueño y observe…" se detuvo recordando la terrible imagen que observo en aquel sueño.

"¡¡¿Lo sabias?!! ¡Entonces todo ese entrenamiento fue por lastima! Todo fue por lastima, eres igual a ellos. Violaste mi mente, me hiciste pensar que te importaba" grito la pelirroja.

"no, no es verdad" trato de defenderse Shinji. "En verdad me importas"

"¡Mentiroso!" volvió a gritar la pelirroja separándose del abrazo de Shinji. "ahora lo viste, pero no sabes lo que sentí. ¡No sabes lo que es ver a tu madre muerta delante de ti!"

"_¡no sabes lo que es ver a tu madre muerta delante de ti!_" aquella oración retumbo dentro de la mente de Shinji, recordando algo. Una memoria que se encontraba enterrada, la razón por la que lloraba en Kame House durante las noches. La imagen de su madre desapareciendo dentro del EVA. _Su EVA._ "si… si lo se Asuka" respondió Shinji saliendo de su choque por la memoria reprimida, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. "ya lo había olvidado pero, mi madre murió dentro del EVA. Yo estaba en ese lugar mientras el EVA la absorbía. Recuerdo cada maldito segundo, como desaparecía delante de mi y no podía hacer nada al respecto."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Asuka incrédula.

"mi madre murió dentro del EVA, fue hoy hace 10 años" respondió Shinji. "se por lo que estas pasando, y duele, duele mucho, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. No fue tu culpa. No importa que seas una mejor piloto, ella ya no era tu madre, si lo fuera no se hubiera ahorcado junto con esa muñeca. Estoy seguro de que tu madre de amaba, pero ser la mejor piloto no va a hacer que regrese"

"debí ser yo, esa muñeca debí ser yo" replico tristemente la pelirroja.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy seguro de que ella, la verdadera ella, querría que fueras feliz" Shinji nuevamente la tomo entre sus brazos, inmediatamente la pelirroja comenzó a llorar. "déjalo salir, llora, llora, deja que el dolor se vaya" Y lo hizo. Lloro, lloro todo lo que no había podido llorar antes, todo lo que guardo durante estos diez años lo dejo salir.

Así paso una hora completa, Shinji sintió como Asuka finalmente dejaba de llorar, cuidadosamente la dejo en la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas, finalmente salía de la habitación, pero fue detenido por una mano que tomo su brazo.

"no te vayas" pidió la voz de Asuka. Sin decir nada Shinji se devolvió, sentándose sobre la cama, la pelirroja inmediatamente lo abrazo fuertemente. "perdóname, perdóname por lo del beso, tu de verdad me gustas, Shinji. Pero tenia miedo de que fueras como los demás, que fueras como Kaji, todos me abandonan."

"no, yo no te abandonare, lo prometo" respondió Shinji mientras respondía al abrazo con la misma fuerza, inmediatamente se acostó junto a ella cubriéndose con las mismas mantas. "Por cierto, tu también me gustas" agrego el joven. Ante aquella declaración, Asuka se soltó de su abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos. Era el mismo par de ojos sinceros que la habían besado hace algunas horas, sin demorar ahora fue la pelirroja quien beso a Shinji tomándolo por total sorpresa aunque rápidamente lo devolvió.

"no lo voy a decir de nuevo, pero perdóname." Dijo sinceramente la pelirroja. "yo nunca había conocido a alguien como tu. Siempre las personas me veían como una herramienta, quería reconocimiento y si tenía que ser piloto de Evangelion para lograrlo, bien valía la pena. Entonces llegaste tu, una persona que no buscaba reconocimiento, simplemente buscaba proteger a las personas y además de encontrar un buen oponente. No creí que alguien así pudiera existir. Por eso rechazaba esa idea e intente odiarte, pero por más que lo intente no pude. De verdad que soy patética y una total cobarde."

"¿Cobarde? ¿Tu? Entrenaste para pilotar EVA casi toda tu vida, te enfrentas a los Ángeles sin miedo alguno. No creo que eso sea ser cobarde" respondió Shinji un tanto confuso por la forma de hablar de la pelirroja.

"supongo que tienes razón, pero me ocultaba tras las barreras de mi orgullo, y ahora que no lo tengo me siento indefensa" agrego un tanto incomoda de la situación.

"conmigo no necesitas orgullo" dijo finalmente Shinji para nuevamente abrazarla fuertemente, ella por su parte respondió de la misma manera agregando un largo bostezo.

"No creas que me ablandare contigo, Tercero. Además no habrán segundas oportunidades" Esta vez Asuka recobro el espíritu de siempre.

"eso lo tengo más que claro" diciendo esto ambos se quedaron dormidos cómodamente en los brazos del otro.

--

Misato estaba tomando su cerveza mañanera que guardaba en su habitación como siempre, la enorme resaca no le impidió para nada hacerlo. Sujetándose la cabeza por el terrible dolor la Mayor paso delante de la habitación de Shinji, sin encontrar alguna persona dentro. Intuyo en que se había ido a entrenar. Sin darle mayor importancia continuo su camino pasando por la habitación de Asuka, inmediatamente se atraganto con la cerveza, escupiéndola de golpe, luego comenzó a refregarse los ojos que aun sufrían enormemente por la resaca. Tenía que cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando. En la cama de Asuka se encontraba la nombrada durmiendo mientras abrazaba cómodamente a un también dormido Shinji Ikari.

"No mas cervezas en la mañana… al menos por hoy" Afortunadamente hasta ese momento Mayor solo había estado pendiente de los pilotos, no del estado del departamento.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Señores y Señoras, este es el capitulo prometido hace mucho. Asi que llego la hora. ¿Me aman? ¿me odian? ¿Me aborrecen? ¿Quieren crucificarme? Hace mucho tiempo (no tanto) cuando comence este fanfic, hice la promesa de minimo un beso entre Shinji y Asuka, como dicen lo prometido es deuda y mi deuda esta pagada. Ahora solo debe venirles estas dos preguntas a la mente. ¿Cuales seran los cosotos de los daños? ¿Y cual sera la reaccion de Misato ante ese desastre? Hahaha.**

**Lamentablemente calcule mal, el especial de Cell tendra que esperar un poco mas ya que se me prolongo demaciado este capitulo. Si no lo habian notado ya van dos capitulos seguidos sin ataques de Ángeles y tenia planeado incertar al siguiente Ángel aqui, pero no pude, hubieran sido al rededor de 30 paginas de Word y no me gusta crear capitulos con mas de 18 paginas (este tiene justo 18).**

**Hace algunos dias lei otro crossover de NGE/DBZ llamado "Cuarto Impacto" que se encuentra en ngefics. No lo puedo creer, quien lo hiciera es un verdadero genio, aunque me dolio el final. Hubieron partes bastante buenas y comicas como la confrontacion de Vegeta y Asuka, aqui esta con las propias palabras de Gohan, perdonen el lenguaje. "_¡Mierda! ¡Dos bombas atomicas estan a punto de colisionar!"_  
**

**Dragfire: Creo que no explique bien el resumen de la secuela "Buu Revenge". No sera con los hijos, de hecho aun no tengo los detalles pero no sera a mas de un año de las guerra contra los Angeles. Cuando decia "Familia" no me referia a sus hijos. No soy muy bueno imaginando hijos. Hasta ahora la unica "Hija" oficial que he leido en fanfics que me ha gustado o mejor dicho encantado ha sido Aki de "La 2da oportunidad" Como no publicaron el final traducido al español tuve que leerlo en ingles. De verdad que es recomendable  
**

**berto: Te envidio, mi sueño es jugar Burst Limit. Aunque realmente soy fanatico de los Budokai Tenkaichi, En el Tenkaichi 3 de verdad se superaron, estoy esperando el 4.**

**Tambien anuncio desde ahora. Dentro de un mes aproximadamente me cambiare el nick de Raimundo Imparable a "_Sir Shadow The Werehog_" No se si alcance completo, pero en el caso de que si, ese sera. Si no, pensare en otro.**

**Se despide Atte a uds.  
Raimundo Imparable**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
**


	20. Capitulo 16: Poderes Ocultos

**Capitulo 16: Poderes Ocultos**

Era una tranquila mañana, no había sonido alguno viniendo de la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu. Asuka despertó de su cómodo sueño, y ahora solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados para intentar volver a el. Se encontraba muy a gusto en su cama, cubierta por las mantas y totalmente relajada por la almohada que se movía rítmicamente.

"_¡Momento! ¿Desde cuando mi almohada se mueve?_" al abrir los ojos vio a Shinji con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, simplemente observándola. En ese instante recordó todo lo que había sucedido anoche, aunque en realidad solamente transcurrieron algunas horas desde entones. "¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?" pregunto mientras se volva a acomodar en los brazos de Shinji.

"algunos minutos atrás y estabas tan dormida que no te quise despertar" explico Shinji, deduciendo algún ataque de ira próximo de la pelirroja, pero a su gran sorpresa eso nunca llego.

"Entonces seguiré durmiendo" diciendo esto, nuevamente cerro los ojos para intentar dormir, pero fue detenida por la voz de Shinji.

"Lamentablemente hoy hay escuela Asuka, y ya se nos paso la hora de entrenamiento" anuncio mientras daba un breve bostezo. La pelirroja se oculto bajo las mantas intentando volver a dormir.

"¡Voy a estar aquí cinco minutos mas!" ordeno enojada.

"¿Y para que? Si ya estas despierta" comento inteligentemente el piloto de la unidad 01. Rápidamente Asuka salio del fondo de las mantas y abordo a Shinji sorpresivamente en un abrazo.

"por que si estoy aquí" susurro seductoramente aproximando su cara a la de Shinji. "puedo hacer esto" La intención era unir ambos rostros en un lento beso, pero la magia y el encanto del momento fue arruinado por el grito de una tercera persona que provenía afuera de la habitación. Mas específicamente hablando, la sala.

"¡que paso aquí!" El grito de Misato era potente, afortunadamente no había personas en cuadras a la redonda, salvo los animales como perros y gatos, además de por supuesto el par de pilotos Evangelion. Todos los perros empezaron a aullar por la molestia del grito de Misato a sus pobres oídos sensibles. Shinji Ikari estaba aterrado, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche. El enorme caos que había poseído al departamento por un par de horas, mientras que la guardiana dormía profundamente por el efecto de la resaca y el exceso de cerveza.

"oh no" susurró Shinji, lo suficientemente bajo para solo ser oído por la pelirroja que lo acompañaba. "Estamos muertos" agrego, dejando confundida a la piloto de la unidad 02.

"¿Qué pasa? No es como si hubiera pasado algo anoche" comento segura y al parecer sin recordar lo sucedido. Obviamente la pelirroja se refería al hecho en que durmieron juntos esa noche.

"Asuka, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?" pregunto aun en notable pánico. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la Mayor Katsuragi viniera a buscar culpables.

"¿Nada? Es decir, dormimos juntos, pero no pasa nada mas ¿Verdad?" esto ultimo lo dijo en tono serio, pensando por un breve momento que Shinji había aprovechando mientras ella estaba dormida.

"¡no esto! ¡Me refiero a lo de antes! Tu repentino ataque de ira" Al decir esto, la pelirroja recordó aquello. Atacando y persiguiendo a Shinji por todo el departamento destruyendo todo a su paso, pero para una pequeña satisfacción suya, ningunos daños fueron efectuados en su habitación.

"estamos muertos" Rápidamente ambos se pararon y fueron silenciosamente a la cocina, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora que la luz iluminaba, podían apreciar el verdadero estado deplorable en que se encontraba el departamento. La mesa rota, los sillones deshechos, varios agujeros en las paredes. Resumiendo era un verdadero caos, y solo acababa de comenzar el día. Sigilosamente se asomaron a la cocina para notar a Misato que se encontraba llorando delante de su refrigerador de cerveza, que actualmente había sido destruido con todas las cervezas a dentro.

La Mayor Katsuragi y Pen Pen se encontraban de luto, habían perdido a un valioso miembro del departamento sin contar las incontables vidas de cervezas que un no conocieron el destino apropiado de consumición. Los pilotos se pusieron pálidos en aquella vista. Una cosa era destruir el departamento, no seria tanto enojo para ella, pero destruir el refrigerador de cerveza., eso era un pecado sin procedentes. Repentinamente Misato observo al par de jóvenes parados en el umbral de la puerta. Shinji había sido entrenado para sentir el Ki de las personas, podía decir el estado de animo de la persona através de eso y esto lo espanto. El Ki de Misato era errático, sentía felicidad, tristeza, enojo, y muchas mas emociones pasado al mismo tiempo. El joven tenía la gran tentación de usar su Tele Transportación y escapar del lugar. Por otro lado, Asuka estaba mirando los ojos de Misato. No sabía que emoción expresaban. Algo malo estaba por pasar y no podrían hacer nada al respecto para detenerlo.

"Ustedes. Yo. Sala. Ahora" hablo Misato seriamente, tono que solo usaba cuando estaban pilotando los EVA.

Sin protestar se dirigieron a lo que quedaba de la sala del departamento, Misato se puso delante de ellos severamente. El silencio tenso duro un par de minutos. Era la forma de tortura más grande que habían presenciado. Shinji y Asuka simplemente querían gritar. Finalmente la Mayor Katsuragi interrumpió el tenso silencio.

"Así que finalmente sucedió" ambos la miraron perplejos ante aquella acusación. "tuvieron una noche bastante agitada, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que hicieron, pero estamos en tiempos de guerra y puede que no haya un mañana" interrumpió su discurso dando un breve suspiro. "solo espero que hayan usado protección y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer ¿ha quedado claro?" regaño Misato al par de pilotos. Shinji estaba perplejo. ¿Protección? ¿Menores? El joven estaba tratando de averiguar a que se refería. Asuka se sonrojo totalmente, capto el mensaje inmediatamente.

"¡No! ¡No es lo que parece!" grito enfurecida la pelirroja, aunque mas bien estaba avergonzada por la indecente acusación de su guardián.

"¿Entonces que es?" pregunto retóricamente Misato. "Se que tienen súper fuerzas y todo eso, pero… ¿destruir todo el departamento? Shinji en verdad debe ser ardiente en la cama" comento fingiendo celos de parte de la pelirroja. Shinji no entendía que tanto discutían ambas mujeres presentes. Es como si estuvieran hablando un lenguaje totalmente ajeno al del pobre piloto.

"¡Shinji! ¡Di algo!" grito la pelirroja buscando socorro en el joven.

"pero no entiendo de lo que hablan, lo que paso anoche fue una pelea" informo Shinji, calmando un poco a la pelirroja, pero Misato no se rendía.

"Con que así lo llaman ahora. Una pelea" resaltando las ultimas palabras. Asuka solo dio un suspiro de resignación. Iba a ser un largo día y eso que aun no iban a clases.

--

Finalmente la charla había terminado, aunque en realidad quedaron en que continuarían con al charla esa misma noche, ya que se les hacia tarde para ir a clases. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases y corriendo a velocidad normal les llevaría media hora llegar. Asuka gruñía maldiciones mientras Shinji simplemente caminaba absorto del mundo escuchando en su querido reproductor de música. Una vez que se hubiera calmado la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de la extraña situación en que se encontraban ahora. Se habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos anoche y nada cambio desde entonces. Ese pensamiento fue rápidamente sacado de su mente recordando que aun iban atrasados a la escuela, y seguían caminando tranquilamente.

"¡Baka! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos, acelera el paso!" ordeno la pelirroja al joven. Sacándose sus audífonos y guardándolos, rápidamente abrazo a la pelirroja y se elevo en el aire. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" grito confundida por la repentina acción del piloto.

"hago algo al respecto" notando que no había personas mirando se elevo a gran velocidad por el despejado cielo de mañana, tomando rumbo hacia la escuela sin soltar a la pelirroja. Esta por su parte respondió al brazo bastante firme, debido al susto de la gran altura.

"sabes que debería matarte por haberme tomado sin permiso ¿Verdad?" comento la pelirroja fingiendo su habitual enojo, cosa que detecto Shinji.

"se que no lo harías" respondió desafiadoramente, con lo que la pelirroja respondió con un suave golpe en el brazo. "¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto dudoso del repentino golpe.

"porque eres un chico con suerte" respondió Asuka severamente, sin oportunidad de que Shinji pudiera hacer algo ante aquella respuesta ella lo beso. El joven profundizo el beso, pero perdió el control del vuelo. "¡Cuidado!" grito la pelirroja, por fortuna Shinji regreso en si. "¡Baka! ¿En que estabas pensando?

"no vuelvas a hacer eso mientras vuelo, pierdo la concentración"

"¿te hago perder la concentración?" pregunto bastante conforme con el efecto que causaba en el piloto.

"si, por lo menos espera a que lleguemos a tierra" respondió Shinji, notando que ya estaban a unos pocos metros de la escuela. "ya llegamos" Rápidamente aterrizo en la terraza de la escuela. Debido a la gran velocidad de vuelo de Shinji, solo les había tomado llegar a la escuela un par de minutos, aun faltaban mas de quince minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Lamentablemente debido a la gran velocidad de descenso de Shinji, la falda de la pelirroja se levanto.

"¡Cuidado idiota!" grito la pelirroja, por suerte para ella, Shinji no pudo ver ya que se encontraba sobre ella, pero aun así paso una gran vergüenza. "eres un pervertido"

"no vi nada, estoy en el aire recuerdas. Además debiste avisar antes de que comenzara a volar" se defendió Shinji.

"¡Hey! Tu fuiste el que voló sin previo aviso"

"Touche. Bien, creo que aun quedan varios minutos para que comiencen las clases."

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, llegando al salón notaron que eran los únicos que se encontraban en el salón. Debido a los ataques de los Ángeles, varias personas se habían ido de la ciudad. Por supuesto que era simple sentido común, nadie quiere quedarse en plena guerra, a menos que tuviera muy buenos motivos. El par de pilotos dejaron sus cosas en sus propios asientos. Shinji se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que aun estaba sentada. La pelirroja igualmente se paro y simplemente se observaron.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Asuka. Shinji no capto el mensaje. "¿Qué somos?" inmediatamente Shinji capto a lo que se refería la piloto. El no era experto en estas cosas románticas o relaciones. De hecho era su primera relación o mejor dicho su primer amor, aunque no estaba seguro de esto ultimo, ya que todo esto era tema nuevo para el.

"Esta claro que somos mas que compañeros de trabajo, y lógicamente mas que amigos. Ahora no se si quieres dar el siguiente paso, por que yo quisiera que fuéramos algo mas. El asunto es… ¿Qué quieres tu?" dijo sinceramente Shinji.

"Como dije anoche, eres la primera persona que me trata de esta manera. Estuve años tratando de ganar la atención de Kaji, pero el nunca se intereso en mi. Se que era inmaduro de mi parte, pero de verdad quería que me reconociera como mujer, a pesar de que siempre seré para el una simple niña." Comento tristemente.

"La verdad es que ya dejamos de ser niños. Ahora estamos en una guerra y por más jóvenes que seamos, ya estamos combatiendo en ella. Eso lo se desde que llegue a este lugar. Incluso no tuve una infancia normal. Cuando los niños de verdad estaba en la escuela o jugando, yo estaba entrenando. Pero tuve algunos momentos como niño. Por eso es tan importante Maron para mí. Ella me recordaba que aun era un niño y eso jamás podré pagárselo." Esta respuesta sorprendió a Asuka, de verdad que Shinji la comprendía.

"Supongo que estamos juntos en esto. ¿Verdad?" dijo acercándose a Shinji. "Desde ahora, ya no me importa la sincronización, no me importa la gloria de ser piloto. Y si quisiera algún reconocimiento, solo me gustaría el de una persona. La única persona que no me ve como herramienta, la única persona que no me ve como un soldado, como una tarifa de sincronización. La persona que me ve como alguien importante por ser quien yo soy, la única persona que sobrevivió a mis ataques, que logro atravesar mi orgullo. Quisiera solo tu aprobación."

"Siempre la has tenido, pero solo si tu me das tu aprobación"

"la tienes, desde algún tiempo que la has tenido" respondió un tanto avergonzada.

"¿desde cuando?" pregunto sorprendido el piloto.

"Desde que te deje entrenarme"

"bueno" agrego Shinji, mientras se acercaba aun mas a la pelirroja. "¿Serias mi novia?" pregunto directamente. La pelirroja se comenzó a reír inmediatamente. Esta reacción no fue esperada de parte del piloto.

"Eres tan cursi, Tercero" dijo ya calmada de su ataque de risa. "pero si" contesto, antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo, Asuka tapo sus labios con los propios. Shinji puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Asuka, ella puso los suyos alrededor de cuello profundizando aun más. El mundo había desaparecido para ellos, y eso era todo lo que importaba. El par de pilotos, estaban tan ocupados que no sintieron el sonido de una puerta corriéndose, pero fueron sacados de su mundo por un sonido de golpe. Ambos instantáneamente se separaron de su beso para notar que en el umbral de la puerta del salón, mas precisamente en el suelo se encontraba la representante de la clase desmayada.

--

Hikari se encontraba como siempre llegando varios minutos mas temprano a su clase ya que era la encargada de ella, cuando de sus pensamientos fue sacada por una fuerte risa proveniente de su salón. Reconocía aquella risa, era de Asuka. Era bastante extraño que se encontrara a esta hora en el salón. Siempre llegaba justo a la hora. Cuando ya estaba afuera del salón escucho unas voces proviniendo de dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y se encontró con la ultima escena que imaginaria. Su mejor amiga, Asuka Langley Soryu besando a Shinji Ikari. Inmediatamente se desmayo.

"Al parecer lo tomo bien" dijo Asuka un tanto divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

"¿Eso es tomarlo bien?" pregunto un tanto confuso el piloto de la unidad 01.

"Es que siempre estaba hablando mal de ti, y al parecer le di la idea de que te odiaba. Cosa que era lo que quería que todos pensaran, era necesario para intentar convencerme a mi misma de que te odiaba. Pero al parecer resulto con todos, menos conmigo."

"ya veo" comento un tanto dudoso de la acciones de la pelirroja quedándose de quieto.

"¿Qué estas esperando? Ayúdame a levantarla"

--

Por fin las clases habían comenzado. Hikari aun estaba bastante aturdida por lo sucedido, pero no había tenido tiempo de recibir una explicación de parte de los pilotos ya que para su infortunio, o fortuna de los pilotos ya comenzaba la clase. Por ahora solo se tuvo que resignar a esperar el tiempo del almuerzo. Finalmente llego el profesor Jun y de cerca lo seguía alguien bastante familiar para los pilotos.

"jóvenes, quisiera presentarles a un nuevo estudiante. Por favor preséntate" pidió amablemente 17 al joven que entraba al salón. Las jóvenes exceptuando por Asuka y Rei suspiraron, era muy guapo. Los jóvenes lo miraron con odio, esta vez incluyo a Shinji, ya que algo tenia ese sujeto que no podía identificar, si a esto se le suma el hecho de que vino en compañía del Dr. Gero no podía venir nada bueno de el.

"Soy Kaoru Nagisa, espero que podamos ser amigos" dijo sonriente el nuevo piloto de NERV. El profesor se levanto buscando un asiento disponible con la mirada.

"siéntate detrás de Soryu" ordeno el profesor. Siguiendo lo indicado, Kaoru tomo el banco que quedaba detrás de Asuka.

"nos vemos de nuevo" dijo el piloto. Asuka simplemente asintió en señal de respuesta. Rápidamente el profesor comenzó la clase. Para intentar ignorar la extraña tensión que estaba utilizo su computadora para hablar con Shinji.

--

Kaji se encontraba caminando por un extraño pasillo ancho de NERV, se notaba que no era muy concurrido por el simple hecho de la enorme cerradura que tenia la puerta delante de el. Solo podían ingresar personas de cierto nivel de seguridad. De su bolsillo el hombre saco una extraña tarjeta de NERV, pero antes de que lograra pasarla por la cerradura un arma le apunto a la cabeza.

"Sabia que no podía confiar en ti. ¿Trabajando como un doble agente para el gobierno japonés?" reclamo Misato dueña del arma que le apuntaba actualmente.

"a ti no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?" respondió en su tono de voz habitual tranquila.

"Debería matarte por traición a NERV, pero por la ayuda de anoche te perdonare. Ahora vámonos de aquí" ordeno severamente la Mayor.

"pero Misato" dijo Kaji dando un breve suspiro mientras movía su mano que aun poseía la tarjeta roja. "hay muchos secretos que NERV oculta, incluso a ti" comento mientras abría la cerradura electrónica de la puerta, en su interior Misato reconoció al terrible ser que se encontraba en una enorme cruz roja. Por años había tratado de olvidar ese terrible sueño, pero aquí estaba, en frente de ella.

"ese es…" intento hablar, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

"Así es. _**Adam**_, el primer Ángel"

--

Ahora el comandante Ikari se encontraba observando atentamente a Rei que se encontraba suspendida en un extraño tubo. A su lado llegaba la Dra. Akagi que sostenía varios papeles.

"comandante, se revela un extraño cambio en la actividad mental de Rei" informo Ritsuko luego de las pruebas habituales de la primera niña.

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto Gendo un tanto preocupado, ahora estaba comprometido el panorama directamente y si no sabía que fuera algo que pudiera controlar seria eliminado desde la raíz.

"Existe un extraño nuevo funcionamiento de partes del cerebro de Rei que ningún otro humano posee, o mas bien, solo uno" informo la doctora. "Solo Shinji Ikari posee ese desarrollo, aunque no es tan desarrollado como el de Shinji" esto aturdió al comandante. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Rei para hacer funcionar más su cerebro?

"bien"

--

Se paso la mañana bastante apacible, se notaba que Shinji y Asuka estaban bastante alegres, de hecho Shinji estaba mas alegre de lo normal. Esto alerto a Kensuke y Toji. Todo el tiempo Shinji y Asuka se encontraban escribiendo alegremente en su computadora, y en breves momentos de tiempo se lanzaban miradas alegre y lo mas extraño es que se encontraban hablando por un chat privado, lo que le impedía ver que sucedía entre ellos. Al igual que la jefa de clase, lo único que pudieron hacer fue resignarse a esperar la hora del almuerzo.

Finalmente el ansiado timbre esperado por todos sonó. Como por arte de magia Hikari apareció en el banco de Asuka, al igual que Kensuke y Toji aparecieron en el banco de Shinji. La represéntate de la clase literalmente arrastro a Asuka fuera del salón con la intención de almorzar juntas.

"Vamos a almorzar Asuka, tienes mucho que explicar" ordeno la representante, en ese instante recordó la pelirroja que algo importante le faltaba para el día de hoy.

"¡El almuerzo!" grito Asuka soltándose del agarre de su amiga, inmediatamente fue al banco de Shinji quien se encontraba siendo presionado por el par de amigos que tenia en la clase. "¡Aun lado par de Chiflados!" grito mientras los apartaba. "¡Shinji! ¿Dónde esta mi almuerzo?" grito gruñendo. Shinji tomo una pequeña capsula de un estuche de plástico para pasársela a Asuka.

"toma, suerte que por una vez la guarde aquí o habría sido destruida por lo de anoche" dijo el piloto. Asuka tomo cuidadosamente la capsula, era primera vez que lograba tomar una capsula con sus manos. "con el botón la abres, cuidado que se expande bastante" advirtió.

"gracias" dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Shinji para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla e irse junto a Hikari. Esta reacción aturdió a los amigos de Shinji. ¿Asuka? ¿Dándole un beso a Shinji? Este acto sonrojo un poco al piloto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato en público, en especial de parte de la pelirroja. Una vez que la pelirroja se fue y saliendo del choque sus amigos, finalmente llego la respuesta de ambos.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" grito Kensuke. "¿le lavaste el cerebro con uno de tus poderes? ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?"

"¡Si! ¡Gran maestro Shinji! Enséñanos tu gran sabiduría. Enséñanos el concepto de la fuerza" continuo Toji.

"¡Seremos tus padawans!" gritaron a la vez.

"¿quien cree que soy? ¿Yoda?" Shinji estaba algo enojado con la idea "No uso mancipación mental. Y aunque supiera jamás le haría algo así a mi novia" Sabia Shinji que había hablado de mas, pero ya era tarde. Ante aquellas palabras hubo un silencio perturbador entre el trío de jóvenes. "_será un largo día_" Aun sentado en su silla. Kaoru observaba la situación interesado en el rumbo de aquella conversación.

--

Asuka y Hikari se encontraban a un costado de la escuela, donde normalmente almorzaban. Cuidadosamente la representante saco su almuerzo, mientras que al pelirroja un tanto dudosa, presionó el botón de aquella diminuta capsula. Un par de segundos después la capsula exploto, apareciendo en su lugar un pequeño bento de plástico.

"_de verdad es impresionante_" pensó la pelirroja para destaparlo y comenzar a comer la deliciosa comida de su novio, ante aquel pensamiento comenzó a reír. Se supone que normalmente la novia le prepara almuerzo a su novio. Hikari, quien se encontraba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana. Claro que no noto la extraña capsula que uso la pelirroja. Finalmente saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió iniciar el motivo inicial por el cual fueron a aquel lugar tan alejado.

"Quiero saber la verdad Asuka" dijo la representante.

"Simple. Shinji y yo somos novios" dijo con la confianza de siempre la pelirroja. La tranquilidad con lo que lo dijo fue increíble, además de la extraña alegría que veía en Asuka. Siempre era algo gruñona o se enojaba con facilidad, pero hoy, ni aun una discusión con Toji y Kensuke la desanimo. ¿Ese era el efecto de Shinji en ella?

"y que paso con odio al tercer niño, todas las tardes que te pasabas reclamando por los entrenamientos de Shinji y lo ideal que era el Señor Kaji" pregunto Hikari, aunque en el fondo siempre supo que le gustaba al chico. Simplemente que no lo espero tan pronto.

"bien, la gente cambia" respondió sencillamente la pelirroja.

"entonces solo puedo decir…" dio un breve suspiro. "Me alegro por ti Asuka"

"gracias Hikari" Antes de que pudiera seguir almorzando, el celular de Asuka sonó, lo que significaba una sola cosa. Un ataque de Ángel.

--

El trío de pilotos, esta vez formado por Asuka, Shinji y Kaoru caminaron rápidamente rumbo a NERV. Kaoru no era el único cambio en el ambiente habitual de los pilotos, también estaba el hecho de que Asuka y Shinji caminaban tomados de la mano. Esto llamo la atención de Kaoru, ya que no estaba en sus informes la relación que llevaban los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02.

"no tenia conocimiento de que ustedes fueran tan cercanos" dijo Kaoru.

"de hecho, es reciente" contesto Shinji, no tan seguro de revelar tanta información al nuevo piloto.

"ya veo" nuevamente reino el silencio mientras seguían rumbo a NERV.

--

Shinji, Asuka y Rei habían sido designados para ir en contra del nuevo Ángel, lo que parecía ser una gran esfera que flotaba sobre Tokio-3, Kaoru se quedo en la base en señal de alerta, no querían arriesgar a todas las unidades innecesariamente. Cuidadosamente el trío de pilotos se acerco al Ángel.

"¡odio esperar! Es hora de atacar" dijo Asuka, juntando un poco de su energía le lanzo una esfera de Ki a la enorme esfera flotante.

"¡Espera Asuka!" grito Shinji intentando evitar el ataque repentino de la pelirroja, pero no fue a tiempo. Le parecía extraño que el Ki del Ángel no se presentara. Como si fuera una reacción ante el ataque de Asuka, la esfera desapareció antes de que fuera tocado por la esfera de Ki. En aquel instante, tanto como Shinji y Rei se percataron de la presencia del enemigo. "¡Asuka!" grito preocupado, notando que la presencia se movía a una velocidad increíble en dirección de la unidad 02.

"¡Piloto Soryu!" grito Rei, también sintiendo el veloz movimiento del Ángel. Shinji inmediatamente se movió aumentado su Ki. Logrando divisar a Asuka que se encontraba hasta entonces fuera de vista debido a los edificios. Noto que sombra aparecía debajo de la unidad 02.

"¡Cuidado!" dando un salto algo torpe Shinji se lanzo contra Asuka, sacándola de un golpe del rango de la sombra, en su lugar quedo Shinji de pie en ella, inmediatamente comenzó a hundirse. "¡No!" un aura apareció alrededor de la unidad 01. "**¡Técnica de Volar!**" grito Shinji intentado elevarse junto al EVA pero le era inútil, se seguía hundiendo sin cambio alguno. "¡No funciona!"

"¡Shinji!" grito Asuka levantándose junto a su Eva. Simplemente podía observar como se hundía la unidad 01 en la sombra. Desesperadamente junto sus manos hacia delante juntando una pequeña esfera de energía azul que comenzó a crecer.

"**¡Kame Hame Ha!**" Shinji apunto su técnica hacia la sombra con dos intenciones: intentar destruir al Ángel o intentar darse autopropulsión y salir de la sombra pero todo fue inútil. Seguía hundiéndose. Esta vez sus brazos quedaron atrapados dentro de la sombra. Seguía hundiéndose mas y mas. "¡No!" se escuchaba totalmente desesperado por la radio, cosa que también escuchaba Asuka. Finalmente llego a la altura de la cabeza. "**Kaiok…**" no alcanzo a escucharse el resto, pero ya era tarde, desapareció totalmente dentro de la sombra.

"no… No… ¡NOOOO!" Asuka grito totalmente desesperada. "¡NOOO!" ahora la unidad 02 se acercaba a la sombra. "¡Regrésamelo!" puso las manos en la nuca juntando una esfera púrpura en ellas. "¡Regrésamelo!" Ahora lanzo una enorme onda de energía púrpura al Ángel. "¡Regrésamelo!" siguió su ataque desesperado.

"¡Asuka! ¡Rei! Regresen a la base" ordeno Misato, pero se podía oír bastante enfadada.

"¡No! ¡No me iré sin el!" cuestiono Asuka aun continuando su ataque.

"¡Asuka! ¡Es una orden!" grito severamente Misato. Si pudieran describir a Misato Katsuragi en este momento, se podría definir con una sola palabra. Impotente.

"No es justo… prometiste que jamás te irías" susurro la pelirroja para luego comenzar a llorar. "que nunca me dejarías"

--

Shinji estaba dentro del EVA, apago los motores dejando solamente el sistema de supervivencia. Se encontraba bastante cansado debido al extenso uso de su propia energía para salir, cosa que no funciono.

"ni siquiera puedo sentir el Ki de alguien aquí adentro" Comento Shinji desanimado ante la terrible realización. "no puedo usar la Tele Transportación, estoy atrapado" Sin saber que mas hacer se cruzo se acomodo un poco y comenzó a meditar.

--

"¿Mar de Dirac?" Repitió Misato ante la explicación en la pizarra de Ristuko.

"Así es, es lo que se encuentra en aquella sombra, su verdadera forma" explico la científica a los demás. "La esfera es solo una proyección, el verdadero Ángel se encuentra en la sombra"

"¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer entonces?" pregunto Misato insegura del destino de piloto.

"lanzaremos nuestras 992 bombas N2 contra el Ángel, usando los campos AT de los EVAs para retener la explicación. Si tenemos suerte, recuperaremos a la unidad 01" se explico Ristsuko.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Shinji?" pregunto un tanto insegura de querer oír la respuesta de la doctora.

"en este caso, la prioridad es recatar a la Unidad 01" explico Ritsuko. Inmediatamente recibió una cachetada de parte de Misato ante aquel horrible plan.

"¡No! No pueden" dijo Misato.

"desde este momento quedo a cargo de la operación" respondió severamente la Dra. Akagi.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene la unidad 01 tan importante para usted y el comandante?" pregunto Misato totalmente enfadada.

"no esta autorizada para recibir esa información. Sin decir una palabra más. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi se alejo de Misato con la intención de realizar el plan dentro de dieciséis horas, tiempo en el cual esperaba que Shinji aun estuviera vivo.

--

"es mi culpa" se dijo Asuka sumida en sus pensamientos. "es mi culpa que este ahí" repitió.

"no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo sucedido" dijo Rei en su tono frío.

"No. Es mi culpa. Yo puse ahí. Por eso alejo a las personas. No deben estar cerca de mi." Dijo severamente la pelirroja. "por eso no necesito a nadie, por eso…" no pudo seguir. "_No es verdad. Si lo necesito_" mientras pensaba esto comenzó a llorar.

Kaoru que se mantenía alejado simplemente escuchando la conversación estaba sorprendido. "_Así que esta es la naturaleza humana. De verdad que los Lilim son criaturas interesantes_" pensando al respecto se alejo al centro de mando de NERV. A su lado se encontraba el Dr. Makigero, también limitándose a observar la tensa situación del momento.

--

Shinji salía de su estado de meditación para notar que solo quedaban unos segundos de energía para su Evangelion. Se había reducido considerablemente debido al intento de salida en la superficie. Entrando a una concentración profunda utilizo su propio Ki para mantener un poco más el sistema de sobrevivencia. Al fin de al cavo solo estaba prologando lo inevitable.

"Supongo que este es el fin" se dijo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a dormirse.

_Shinji se encontraba en un vagón de tren, observo que era el atardecer. Estuvo confundido por un momento cuando vio sentado enfrente de el un extraño niño, pero le parecía bastante familiar en su aspecto._

"_¿Quién eres?" pregunto Shinji observando detenidamente al niño. No tenía más de cinco años._

"_yo soy tu" comento el niño. Esto confundió aun mas a Shinji por un momento. Pero reacciono recordando lo que había sucedido recientemente. En realidad se encontraba dormido dentro de su EVA, que ahora estaba dentro del Ángel. En ese instante lo comprendió._

"_Así que tu eres el Ángel" anuncio Shinji, sorprendiendo notablemente al niño._

"_increíble. Tu resistencia mental es asombrosa. De hecho no puedo ingresar mas allá de la primera parte de tu subconsciente" Ante aquella revelación, Shinji lo observo detenidamente._

"_No te preocupes, si estas aquí, es porque estaba desprevenido. Si quiero puedo sacarte de aquí. Pero es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar con uno de ustedes ¿Por qué nos atacan?" pregunto curiosamente Shinji, estaba claro que el Ángel._

"_Veo que tu eres diferente a los otros. Atacamos porque ustedes nos robaron algo muy precioso para nosotros, además de que tratan de ser algo que en realidad no son" anuncio el Ángel aun en el tono de un niño pequeño._

"_¿Qué no somos?" pregunto nuevamente._

"_intentan acender al rango de dioses, de esta manera robaron a nuestro padre" Shinji escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Ángel. ¿Robar a su padre? ¿Adam? ¿Para que los humanos querrían a Adam? "por eso deben pagar. Ustedes y toda su patética especie"_

"_muy bien, no entiendo lo que sucede, ni por que los humanos están interesados en ser dioses, pero no te dejare eliminar a toda mi especie por el error de unos pocos. Se que hemos cometidos varios errores graves, pero confío en que el tiempo nos dará la razón"_

"_Es una lastima que no todos los humanos sean como tu, o que por lo menos compartan tu visión. Lamentablemente esto ya comenzó y no terminara hasta que todos los mensajeros hayamos terminado nuestra misión." Respondió el niño._

"_¿Y cual es su misión?" pregunto Shinji, teniendo una idea de lo que se refería el Ángel._

"_El tercer impacto. La única forma de salvar a este planeta de la plaga de ustedes y recuperar a nuestro padre"_

"_Mientras yo este aquí, no lo lograran" _

"_lo veremos Shinji Ikari"_

"_Ahora vete de mi mente" concentrándose severamente el niño se desvanecía del vago._

"_creo que hemos encontrado un importante adversario en ti, Shinji Ikari" Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del niño, para luego desvanecerse en el aire, dejando al piloto solo en el vagón del tren._

En aquel instante despertó de aquel sueño, observando a su alrededor noto que el sistema purificación del LCL estaba fallando. Su Ki se había reducido considerablemente. No le quedaba mucho más de un par de horas de energía através de su Ki.

"Este no puede ser el fin, no debo rendirme. Debo encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. Le prometí a Asuka que no la abandonaría, le prometí a mi familia que regresaría. ¡No moriré aquí dentro!" grito Shinji.

--

Ya había comenzado da operación. Asuka no podía creer lo que le habían ordenado hacerle al Ángel. Lanzarle 992 bombas N2 contenido todo el poder de la explosión con los campos AT de las unidades Evagelion. No importa que tan fuerte sea Shinji, esa explosión lo mataría, y lo peor es que le habían ordenado hacerlo a ella.

"¡Me niego! No matare a Shinji" grito Asuka.

"En este momento Shinji ya debe estar muerto, es parte del Ángel. Además la supervivencia de la raza humana es mas importante que la de uno solo" dijo Ritsuko. "y si quieres volver a pilotar EVA, harás lo que te ordeno" Esta vez había sido un duro golpe para la pelirroja. Si no pilotaba, ya no le quedaría razón para vivir ahora que se había ido Shinji de su lado. Sin remedio y tratando de tomar lo que quedaba de su orgullo tragándose las lagrimas acepto la misión.

"Si, Señora. Me… me iré a cambiar" respondió Asuka dándose la vuelta yendo a buscar su plugsuit.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa? Pensé que Shinji no le importaba" dijo Ritsuko sorprendida por la extraña acción de protección de la pelirroja respecto a Shinji, estaba bien que fueran amigos, pero esa actitud no era de uno.

"Son novios" informo Misato mientras se alejaba de Ritsuko.

--

Ya había pasado un poco más de una hora y Shinji seguía ideando una forma de salir dentro del Ángel, pero no lograba nada. No podía mover al EVA. No podía sentir ningún Ki fuera del Ángel. Estaba totalmente asilado ahí dentro.

"ya casi no me queda poder, ya no puedo hacer nada. Voy a morir aquí dentro y no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí" dijo Shinji. Sus esperanzas ya casi habian desaparecido. "perdóname Asuka, papá, Vegeta, Piccolo. A todos, de verdad lo lamento" se dijo Shinji. Su Ki se estaba acabando. Repentinamente una extraña presencia sintió dentro del Evangelion.

"no te rindas" susurro una voz de mujer. Le era bastante familiar, pero no podía definir de donde venia.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Shinji alarmado por la misteriosa voz que escuchaba dentro de EVA. Por un momento pensó que era el Ángel, pero no era la misma sensación que le daba. Esta sensación era tranquila, apacible… como una madre. ¿Era su madre?

"¡No te rindas!" grito nuevamente la voz. "siente el poder que esta dentro del Evangelion. El verdadero poder que posee.

"¿Verdadero poder?" pregunto curioso ante las palabras.

"si, el EVA esta vivo y tiene su propio poder. Búscalo dentro de el y nadie te podrá detener." Informo una vez mas la misteriosa voz. "confío en ti… Shinji" tan repentinamente como vino, desapareció.

"¿Quién seria aquella voz? ¿Poder dentro del Evangelion? Ya he intentado todo. Solo me falta esto" nuevamente se puso a meditar, como le habían enseñado sus maestros busco aquel poder que residía dentro de su EVA. Si existe aquel poder, debía encontrarlo.

En su estado de meditación veía todo oscuro, era normal. Luego busco la firma de Ki que residía en su interior, inmediatamente una luz blanca que alumbro su mente. Esto fue parte del entrenamiento de Mr. Popo para buscar su poder interior. Ahora debía encontrar una firma de Ki que se encontraba en el EVA. Esto seria diferente. Se supone que esta sincronizado con esta unidad, por lo que aquella firma de Ki formaría parte de el. ¿Dónde estaría? Trato de concentrarse para que al mismo tiempo aumentara su sincronización al 100%, una vez hecho esto nuevamente inicio sus búsqueda, cada vez entrando más y mas en su interior. Hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña luz que residía al fondo, en cuanto se acercaba, más y más fuerte se volvía.

"¡esto es increíble! ¿A esto se refería?" se pregunto mientras llegaba lograba expulsar aquella energía. "Es hora Unidad 01. Hay que demostrar lo que valemos"

--

Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo por fin habían logrado reunir a todos para explicarles los ataques de los Ángeles que se habían enterado gracias al Supremo Kaio Sama. El grupo completo se encontraba reunido en Capsule Corp. esperado que el trío de guerreros comenzara a explicar lo que sucedía. Cuando por fin Goku iba a hablar un una poderosa sensación transcurrió através de su columna vertebral. Esta sensación fue sentida por la mayoría de los presentes: Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz e incluso el Maestro Roshi pudo sentirlo. Un Ki tremendo, no podía sentir de donde venia, pero sabia a quien pertenecía, o por lo menos tenia una similitud bastante grande con alguien que conocían.

"¡Es un Ki tremendo!" grito Krillin sorprendido ante tal poder.

"¿Se puede sentir desde aquí? Solo el de Majin Buu, Gohan e incluso la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3 pueden tienen tal poder." Dijo Ten Shin Han.

"No es tan grande como el Ki de Majin Buu, pero su poder se le acerca bastante. Kakaroto… ¿Es Shinji?" pregunto Vegeta tratando de terminar su duda.

"Es muy parecido a su Ki, pero además de ser considerablemente mayor, tiene algo diferente. Iré a investigar" Sin mas poniendo su dedo en la frente se desvaneció en el aire. El resto estaba bastante conmocionado por el nivel de poder que poseía aquel ser desconocido. Solo podían pedir que fuera Shinji.

--

Finalmente las tres unidades EVA estaban listas y esperando aun lado del Ángel. Ritsuko estaba preparando las coordenadas para el ataque, pero algo la interrumpo. Todo comenzó con unas extrañas lecturas de energía que daba MAGGI proveniente del Ángel. Luego la sombra se desquebrajaba. Todos los técnicos estabas asustados de lo que podría suceder.

"ese Ki es enorme… es el de…" susurro Rei asombrada por el poder proveniente del Ángel. A sorpresa una poderosa luz amarilla salio desde las esfera, luego fueron dos, cada vez aumentando mas y mas, para luego aparecer una cabeza, para ser mas preciso la cabeza de la unidad 01, solamente que la boca estaba abierta, enviando un enorme rugido. Luego una gran explosión separo totalmente al Ángel, saliendo sangre por doquier, aterrizando sobre la sombra desquebrajada, la unidad 01 hizo acto completo de presencia.

"¡Shinji!" grito Asuka sorprendida y alegre ante la vista totalmente inesperada de la unidad 01.

Goku llego a unos metros del lugar, sobre un edificio. La vista lo sorprendió bastante. La unidad 01 se encontraba sobre la tierra aun con la enorme boca abierta lanzando un enrome rugido, a sorpresa una poderosa aura transparente rodeaba a aquella unidad mientras que la sangre del Ángel no había tocado piso, seguía suspendida en el aire debido al gran poder. Inmediatamente unos escombros se comenzaron a levantar. Finalmente el EVA dio otro rugido expandiendo sus brazos para dispersar su aura en el aire, mientras que la sangre, rocas y escombros salían volando alejándose de aquel monstruo biomecánico. También se produjo una enorme corriente de aire alejando a los edificios cercanos y a las propias unidades 00, 02 y 04.

"¡mire la grafica doctora!" grito Maya incrédula ante las lectura. Ritsuko dificultosamente movió su cabeza para observar los monitores.

"n-n-no puede ser" dijo Ritsuko sin creer lo que veía en el monitor. "ese es…"

"Berserker" completo Misato igualmente sorprendida que los demás.

"no solo eso" informo Maya. "no pensé que esto fuera posible. S-s-su sincronización es d-d-del 200%"

"¡inconcebible!" grito Ritsuko ante aquella información. "A partir de que monstruos creamos a los EVA"

"_sabia que los Evangelion era mas que simples maquinas, solamente me pregunto para que los querrá NERV una vez que la guerra en contra los Ángeles se termine"_ pensó Misato mientras observaba el regreso de la unidad 01.

Finalmente la unidad cayó rendida al piso, desapareciendo de este modo en temible Ki que todos habían sentido. Goku estaba sorprendido y admirado con los resultados de su hijo. De verdad aprendió a utilizar aquel enorme robot biomecánico y eso lo hacia muy orgulloso, pero mas que nada lo entusiasmaba.

"algún día mediremos fuerzas. Esperare ansioso aquel momento" sin mas Son Goku abandono la dimensión con la ayuda de su Tele Transportación, regresando con los demás a explicarles los sorprendentes sucesos de Shinji.

Asuka rápidamente expulso su Entry Plug, saltando de el se dirigió a la derribada unidad 01, con gran dificultad expulso desde afuera el Entry Plug de Shinji, para abrirlo lo mas rápido posible. Una vez adentro noto a un debilitado Shinji Ikari.

"¡Shinji!" grito yendo a buscar al piloto que aun tenia los ojos abiertos.

"te… prometí… que no… te… abandonaría" sin poder decir algo mas, el joven piloto se desmayo.

--

Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos con una leve molestia de la poderosa luz en contracto con las paredes blancas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en este lugar. Luego de unos segundos despierto noto una leve presión aun lado de su cama. Al mirar en aquella dirección noto a Asuka dormida a su lado. En aquel momento recordó lo sucedido al final de la batalla anterior. Había logrado obtener el poder interno de Evangelion. Se comenzó a reír silenciosamente.

"lo logre, de verdad lo logre" se dijo bastante alegre de su descubrimiento. Debido a la breve risa despertó a la pelirroja, con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos. Saliendo de su sueño.

"Shi-Shi-Shinji" susurro mientras volvía en si. "Shinji" finalmente dijo ya totalmente despierta. "¡Baka! Me diste un susto de muerte" grito ahora enfada la pelirroja, este cambio de humor sorprendió al piloto de la unidad 01. Nuevamente cambio su tono para darle un abrazo. "pensé que nuevamente estaba sola y que nuevamente me habían mentido" ahora Asuka se encontraba triste.

"te dije que no te abandonaría. Y yo jamás rompo una promesa" comento Shinji respondiendo a su abrazo. El breve momento de intimidad entre ambos fue roto por un sonido de tos. Ambos miraron a sus espaldas para ver a Misato y a Rei observándolos.

"lamento interrumpir el momento, pero venimos a revisar el estado de Shinji. Según la Dra. Akagi ya te puedes retirar" comento Misato. "me alegra que estés bien Shinji, pero no crean que me he olvidado de nuestra charla inconclusa" Ante aquellos ambos pilotos se desanimaron, recordando el estado actual del departamento. Iba a ser una larga noche. Rei se quedo un momento observándolos.

"me alegra que estés bien, Shinji" sin decir mas se fue junto con Misato, dejando al par de jóvenes solos. Algo que necesitaban en estos momentos.

--

"De verdad que son asombrosos los Lilim" susurro Kaoru, quien se encontraba en un lugar bastante inhóspito junto al Dr. Gero.

"Recuerda que Shinji Ikari es nuestro enemigo mas grande, y con el fuera de nuestro camino, estaremos listos" le respondió el Doctor severamente. "aunque es nuestro aliado hasta un momento futuro. Como dicen… el enemigo del enemigo, es mi amigo… por ahora" fueron las palabras finales del doctor.

"Lo que usted diga Doctor Makigero" siguió al excéntrico doctor dentro de las extrañas partes inhóspitas del cuartel general de NERV.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bien, mi primer capitulo estrenado en la zona DBZ. ¿Me odian? Espero no resivir amenazas. Solo estara por aqui durante un capitulo. Utilizo esto como metodo de marketing, ya que despues lo enviare a la zona de Crossovers DBZ/NGE y por miedo que no lo vean ahi quiero alertar de la existencia de este fanfic a ambos bandos. En el caso de que no funcione lo regresare a su hogar en la seccion de Evangelion donde ha tenido bastante aceptacion.**

**Tambien quisiera informar que cambiare mi nombre de autor dentro de unas semanas. Aun no me decido asi que dare un aviso con bastante antelacion.**

**Se despide este fanatico deboto a la saga Dragon Ball y Neon Genesis Evangelion. Espero Review y espero no resivir amenzas, de verdad...  
Raimundo Imparable**


	21. Capitulo Especial 4

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Capitulo Especial:**

**Problemas Tempo-Dimensiónales.**

_--_

"_No solo se robo mis células, también mis diálogos"_

**Vegeta**

**--**

"cuidado Asuka" Grito Shinji mientras la pelirroja se hundía en una extraña sombra, era el Ángel, de alguna manera era su cuerpo verdadero, y el que se encontraba flotando era solo un reflejo o ilusión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shinji salto para intentar sacar a la unidad 02 de su inmersión en la sombra desconocida, firmemente le tomo la mano con la unidad 01, pero ni con toda su fuerza podía detener el inevitable hundimiento.

"¡suéltame!" grito Asuka desesperada, pero mas que un grito era una orden "¡Suéltame o nos hundiremos los dos!" anuncio la pelirroja. Pese a la orden de la pelirroja Shinji no la soltó y sin remedio comenzó a hundirse en la sombra del Ángel.

"no te dejare Asuka" dijo definitivamente Shinji, los técnicos en NERV estaban horrorizados. Misato se sentía impotente ante aquella situación; sin poder hacer nada observaron como ambos pilotos y unidades EVA se perdían en la sombra del Ángel.

"¿hay algo que podamos hacer?" Misato dijo casi gritando.

"no, no sabemos que hay del otro lado, puede ser una dimensión, incluso un túnel de gusano, nadie lo sabe con certeza" respondió con honestidad Ritsuko. "Rei, vuelve a la base, hay que planear otro tipo de ataque, no podemos dignarnos a perder otra unidad y piloto"

"entendido" contesto fríamente, pese que en su interior no estaba nada alegre, había perdido a Shinji y Asuka sin poder hacer nada.

--

Shinji miro a sus alrededores mientras despertaba, no sabía en donde se encontraba, se alivio al notar que Asuka estaba a su lado, pero no estaban las unidades 01 y 02, ni si quiera había sabido en que momento las habían dejado. Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba hundiéndose en la sombra junto a Asuka en sus respectivas unidades. Revisando sus alrededores noto que estaban en pleno desierto. Mientras reconocía con la vista el lugar fue interrumpido por el despertar de su compañera piloto.

"¿Shinji?" dijo mientras volvía en si. "¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto sorprendida al notar que ya no estaba en su gloriosa unidad 02.

"no lo se, acabo de despertar" antes de seguir hablando noto varias presencias familiares. "no puede ser… Goku… Gohan… Piccolo… Vegeta… Krillin… Ten… Yamcha…" se detuvo al sentir la ultima presencia "¿Trunks?" este Ki lo confundió ya que se notaba que era el de Trunks pero era muy diferente. Finalmente noto una presencia que lo sorprendió "ese Ki…"

"¿Shinji? ¿Qué sucede Baka tercero?" pregunto queriendo obtener respuestas.

"espera un momento Asuka, eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Yo te enseñe a sentir el Ki, eso explicara todo" dijo Shinji logrando callar a la pelirroja, volviéndose a concentrar en la ultima presencia desconocida. Poseía una maldad enorme, pero a la vez era como sentir a Goku y los demás. "solo un Ki puede hacer eso… pero debo confirmarlo"

Mientras Shinji estaba sintiendo los Ki, Asuka se concentraba en las presencias; luego de un momento de aclarar su mente, se sorprendió bastante. "no puede ser… son varias presencias, nunca había sentido esa fuerza"

"es por que estamos en otra dimensión" contesto Shinji secamente.

"¿te refieres a que esas presencias son de tu familia y amigos?" pregunto sorprendida. Nunca pensó que tendría la posibilidad de estar en su dimensión.

"sujétate Asuka, siento varias presencias, debe ser una ciudad" dijo mientras que la pelirroja obedecía y ponía una mano en su hombro, pero algo no la convencía.

"pero si son tu familia, ¿Por qué no vas de inmediato a verlos?"

"por que no creo que estemos en el momento a adecuado" contesto Shinji mientras se ponía los dedos en la frente y desaparecía con rumbo a la ciudad cercana.

--

Shinji y Asuka aparecieron sobre un edificio, debajo de ellos habían muchas personas y en frente de ellos se encontraba un edificio aun mas alto, en el había una pantalla gigante que mostraba un cuadrilátero con cuatro pilares en cada esquina. Todas las personas se encontraban observando la pantalla con notable impaciencia.

"damas y caballeros…" dijo el anunciador que se encontraba en la pantalla de televisión. "Faltan solo veinte minutos para que comience el torneo de Cell y aun no llega ningún participante" Inmediatamente el par de jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos, esto afirmo las sospechas de Shinji.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito Asuka sorprendida. "¿Torneo de Cell? Pero tú me contaste que esto sucedió hace años, incluso antes que nosotros naciéramos."

"estoy tan sorprendido como tu" dijo Shinji. Pero instantáneamente comenzo a reirse. "pero es una oportunidad única en la vida" agrego el piloto de la unidad 01.

"¿Qué? ¿Planeas ir? Y que pasa con la historia, y que si cambia para peor" anuncio Asuka por la decisión del piloto.

"no, en este momento hay alguien mas poderoso que Cell, ese será el desenlace, Gohan acabara con el, yo lo único que quiero es enfrentarme a el antes de Gohan, para poder probar mis limites"

"entiendo" dijo Asuka resignada a la ya acostumbrada forma de ser de Shinji "supongo que no me queda otra mas que acompañarte; no todos los días se puede decir que estuvo en el torneo de Cell"

"Excelente" de verdad el joven piloto y guerrero estaba agradecido con su novia "gracias Asuka, pero antes debemos cambiarnos el Plug Suit, no podemos presentarnos así" concentrándose cambio su ropa por un gi azul igual al que usaba Gohan cuando era adulto, y a Asuka por uno Rojo fuerte, con una polera Azul, a diferencia del de Goku que era mas naranjo. "ahora si vámonos" Asuka puso una mano en el hombro de Shinji y volvieron a desaparecer.

--

"realmente Mr. Satan es el ser mas poderoso de este planeta, Cell no puede moverse por el miedo que tiene" dijo el comentarista mientras observaba como el autoproclamado hombre mas fuerte del mundo se acercaba a Cell subiendo a la plataforma.

Este momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos personas de la nada. Shinji y Asuka aparecieron a unos centímetros de la plataforma, en el lado opuesto del que había llegado Mr. Satan.

"Pero que veo, dos personas han llegado y por lo que puedo ver desde aquí no son mas que unos jóvenes" el anunciador dijo, aun bastante lejos de la plataforma. Se encontraba sobre un gran risco donde podía observar relativamente seguro a Cell junto a su camarógrafo.

Antes de poder seguir, Mr. Satan realizo una seña al camarógrafo y al anunciador para que se acercaran a la plataforma, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se acercaron.

"no hay por que temer, ya que el gran Mr. Satan nos protegerá" anuncio al publico televisivo para que se tranquilizaran. Sin esperar el anunciador fue a entrevistar al par de jóvenes. Una vez junto a ellos se dispuso a preguntar. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Vienen a ver la pelea?" Asuka reacciono inmediatamente ante la cámara, se arreglo un poco el pelo y se dirigía responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Shinji respondió.

"vengo a participar" contesto seriamente Shinji.

"¿no crees que es peligroso? Dejen a hacer a Mr. Satan sus trabajo" contesto el periodista con gran confianza en supuesto salvador.

"eso mismo podría decírselo a el" Shinji señalo al sujeto con el afro que se encontraba cerca de Cell.

"Eres uno de esos tontos que usan trucos, utilizaste una de esas telas para cubrirte a ti y a esa muchacha para llegar sin ser notados" dijo Mr. Satan

"tu no reconocerías un truco aunque lo vieras, esto es pura manipulación del Ki" contesto un tanto irritado por la osadía del sujeto del afro.

"Ki, eso debe ser pura magia o trucos" contesto seguro de si mismo, el autoproclamado campeón mundial

"cualquier artista marcial que se respete sabe lo que es el Ki, tu no eres mas que un aficionado" contesto velozmente Shinji. Ante aquella discusión Asuka se sintió bastante mal, ya que ella actúo de la misma manera con Shinji la primera vez que se vieron.

"¿A caso no sabes quien soy?" dijo Mr. Satan ofendido. Antes de que pudiera continuar, fueron distraídos por el cambio de mirada en Cell, quien observaba un destello que se aproximaba al cuadrilátero.

"Vegeta…" susurro Shinji, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Asuka no escuchara.

"¿El que viene ahí es Vegeta?" pregunto Asuka sorprendía por el poder que se aproximaba rápidamente. Shinji solo dio una sonrisa en señal de afirmación. Todos los presentes observaban el cielo en la misma dirección que Cell.

"¿Qué es ese resplandor que se aproxima?" pregunto el anunciador mientras el destello se acercaba mas y mas.

"_ese tonto de Vegeta, a pesar de haber perdido en batallas anteriores se atrevió a venir_" pensó Cell mientras observaba atentamente el resplandor. "_espero que haya incrementado sus poderes_". Finalmente aterrizo a un costado del cuadrilátero, en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba Shinji y Asuka.

"es un hombre y por cierto muy extraño, apareció de pronto" dijo el anunciador por el micrófono. "que extraño, dio la impresión de que vino volando"

"ese debió ser otro truco" contesto Mr. Satan fingiendo seguridad.

"¿acaso tiene pensado participar en el torneo de Cell? Vayamos a preguntarle" dijo el anunciante acercándose a Vegeta. "disculpa podrías decirnos que haces aquí, ¿vienes a ver la pelea? Porque es muy peligroso"

"lárgate, y que no se te ocurra volverme a hablar ¿entendiste?" dijo Vegeta seriamente. Inmediatamente se alejo junto a Mr. Satan.

"mmm... al parecer esta de buen humor" susurro divertido Shinji. Ante esto Asuka se sorprendió.

"¿eso es estar de buen humor?" pregunto la pelirroja por el comentario del piloto.

"si hubiera estado de malas, ya no habría anunciador"

"es solo un gruñón que vino a ver el torneo de Cell, hasta se peina raro" dijo el anunciador mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

"ese tipo de sujeto son los mas problemáticos porque fastidian" volvió a decir engreídamente Mr. Satan. En ese momento el anunciador observo su reloj.

"solo faltan cinco minutos para que comience el torneo de Cell" dijo el sujeto con el micrófono "en solo cinco minutos veremos al grandioso Mr. Satan derrotar a temible Cell" nuevamente su oración fue interrumpida por la llegada de otro sujeto que aterrizaba en el lugar, al costado derecho de Shinji.

"¿Quién es ese? No puedo sentir su Ki" dijo Asuka observando bien a la persona que acababa de llegar.

"ese es el androide 16" contesto Shinji al observarlo, tenia el pelo rojo, en el estilo Punk, tenia una ropa de color verde, y se podía notar el logotipo de Capsule Corp. donde debería estar el de la Patrulla Roja. "fue casi destruido por Cell, pero Bulma lo reparo" explico Shinji a la pelirroja.

"vaya, pero que sorpresa, es Numero 16. No sabia que seguías con vida, además veo que te repararon del daño que te hice" dijo Cell. 16 no respondió.

"Escucho eso Mr. Satan, al parecer Cell los conoce" dijo el anunciador en voz baja.

"no lo conozco, pero no se ve tan fuerte que digamos" dijo engreídamente el sujeto del gran afro. En ese momento Cell volvió a mirar el cielo en una dirección.

"Vaya, finalmente ha llegado, el guerrero Goku" anuncio Cell, se podía sentir algo de entusiasmo en su voz. "lo estaba esperando"

"Ahí vienen" dijo Shinji a la pelirroja, señalando la misma dirección en que observaba Cell. Se podían distinguir siete resplandores, de los cuales dos eran dorados.

"Mr. Satan, ya vio eso" dijo el anunciador, mientras el camarógrafo apuntaba su cámara en la misma dirección. Finalmente los siete guerreros aterrizaron en el cuadrilátero. Asuka estaba sorprendida, estas eran las personas que habían criado a Shinji, finalmente estaba en presencia de ellos e inmediatamente podía decir que no eran humanos ordinarios.

"todos ellos llegaron volando, al menos esa es la impresión que me dieron" dijo el anunciador sorprendido y sudando notablemente por el nerviosismo.

"¡naa! ese truco es esta poniendo de moda" dijo el campeón con seriedad fingida. Inmediatamente Shinji dio la vuelta a la plataforma para ir a saludarlos seguido de Asuka, al llegar noto que 16 estaba hablando con Krillin.

"16 te repararon, me da mucho gusto" dijo Krillin sinceramente y totalmente alegre.

"quería agradecértelo, muchas gracias Krillin, gracias a ti y tus amigos pudieron ayudarme" dijo sinceramente el androide 16. Con esto Krillin rió vergonzosamente.

"no te preocupes 16" respondió Krillin. Luego de esto Goku se acerco a 16, parándose en frente le extendió la mano amistosamente.

"juntos pelearemos duro" anuncio Goku como todo un guerrero. Inmediatamente 16 lo miro despectivamente, se podía notar odio en la mirada. Aun la mano seguía extendida, pero no hubo intenciones de responder a tal gesto del guerrero. Shinji se detuvo en la esquina del cuadrilátero observando esta escena, no estaba seguro de que decir y mas que nada estaba algo nervioso, simplemente se detuvo a pensar bien en que decir.

"escucha Goku, me construyeron especialmente para eliminarte, no quiero que vayas a olvidarlo" dijo secamente el androide 16, ante esto Goku bajo la mano y se acerco al odio de Krillin para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Lo que tiene de grandote, lo tiene de antipático" luego de un breve momento de silencio, Goku comenzó a hacer ciertos estiramientos y calentamiento "bueno, empecemos" esto lo dijo mientras hacia sonar los huesos de los dedos y estiraba los brazos. "creo que yo seré el primero en pelear contra ese monstruo"

"pero espere Goku, no tiene que ser usted el primero en pelear" dijo Trunks un tanto preocupado.

"¿verdad que si puedo, Vegeta?" dijo Goku mirando en dirección del príncipe.

"has lo que quieras, de todos modos seré yo quien acabe con esa cucaracha" respondió Vegeta sin darle importancia al asunto. Ante aquello Cell solo se detuvo a observar.

"¿eh? Ustedes no tienen derecho escoger ese orden" dijo Mr. Satan por aquella supuesta insolencia ante su persona.

"¿disculpen ustedes también van a participar en este torneo? ¿O solo vienen como observadores?" pregunto el periodista acercándose a ellos.

"vamos a pelear, pero no todos participaran" contesto Goku.

"¡quítate de aquí enano!" grito Mr. Satan mientras empujaba al anunciador aun lado para quedar en frente de Goku. "¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Muchachos inmaduros! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡¿Aun no han comprendido lo peligroso que puede ser?"

"tu eres el que no entiende una palabra" Krillin dijo seriamente.

"¿ehh?" ante aquello Mr. Satan quedo sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a reír brevemente. "vaya pero que sorpresa, no me imaginaba que hubieran pueblerinos que no conocen al grandioso Mr. Satan, que vergüenza me da ignorantes, se nota que ninguno esta educado como debe ser" ante aquel discurso, Goku y sus amigos quedaron totalmente extrañados por las palabras del supuesto campeón, lo miraban como a un loco.

"Por si no lo sabían, Mr. Satan es el mejor peleador de artes marciales, el campeón del mundo, no hay nadie que se le compare en fuerza y poder" dijo el anunciador tan emocionado que llego a caerse de la plataforma.

"¡les voy a dar una lección para que se eduquen, insolentes!" dijo Mr. Satan dando un brinco quedando en frente de todos, con algo de dificultad saco una gran piedra de la tierra y la destruyo contra su cabeza, dando un gran rugido.

"¡es increíble! ¡Mr. Satan es un guerrero extraordinario, nadie puede derrotarlo!" los presentes lo observaban aburridos, sin gran impresión.

"creo que no se sorprendieron" dijo el anunciador un tanto confundido por la falta de sorpresa de los presentes.

"Goku, deja que el pelee primero, no pierdes nada" aconsejó Krillin a Goku.

"bueno… si, esta bien" respondió Goku no tan seguro.

"ya es hora" interrumpió Cell a la conversación. "¿quien va a ser el primero en pelear conmigo?"

"naturalmente seré yo, yo seré el primero" dijo Mr. Satan mientras iniciaba a desabrocharse la capa. Ante esto Goku quiso oponerse, pero Krillin lo detuvo.

"deja que sea el primero Goku, aunque le expliques jamás entenderá"

"pero no puedo dejarlo así, ¡oye, no es por molestarte, pero es mejor que no pelees, podrías morir!" ante aquella frase Mr. Satan y el anunciador se miraron incrédulos ante las palabras de Goku.

"camarógrafo, podrías tomar a esos inútiles por favor" ordeno el periodista. "muchos de los espectadores deben estar riéndose de este entrometido, supongo que todos escucharon lo que dijo al campeón del mundo, ¿Qué le parecieron esas palabras?" pregunto acusadoramente el anunciador, "esta clase de pueblerinos principiantes son los que interrumpen nuestro trabajo, a pesar de que Mr. Satan les hizo una demostración, ellos no entendieron"

--

"esta clase de personas siempre esta causando problemas" dijo uno de los guardias del Rey. Pero el Rey del mundo no le presto atención estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos.

"se parece mucho" susurro el Rey del mundo "se parece mucho a aquel niño que nos salvo del malvado Piccolo hace años, todo se lo debemos a él" dijo mientras mostraban a Goku en la televisión. "el no tenia el pelo ni los ojos de ese color, pero se parecen tanto: la misma edad, la misma estatura".

--

Shinji no podía creer como aquellas personas se burlaban de su maestro, su padre, el hombre más poderoso del universo, eso no lo aguanto. "Esperen, yo peleare primero"

"¿ehh? ¿Quién te crees tu?" pregunto Mr. Satan desafiadoramente. Sin responder Shinji camino donde se encontraba Goku.

"será todo un honor pelear a tu lado, Goku. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari" dijo Shinji mientras le extendió la mano a Goku esperando una respuesta, esta no demoro. Inmediatamente Goku estrecho su mano, pero este estaba algo confundido.

"¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Te conozco?" pregunto el súper sayajin, Goku.

"como no conocer al guerrero Son Goku, que quedo segundo lugar en dos ocasiones en el 21º y 22º torneo de artes marciales y ganador del 23º, además de que derrotaste a toda la patrulla roja tu solo y derrotaste al temible Piccolo-Dai-Mao"

--

En el castillo del Rey, el mismo Rey estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras del muchacho. "¡estamos salvados!" gritaba alegre el Rey del mundo "ya nos salvo una vez, el no nos fallara"

--

"¿Como sabes todo eso?" pregunto Goku, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del joven.

"cualquier peleador de artes marciales debería saber quienes son los mas fuertes del mundo" contesto Shinji.

"¡ha! otro terrícola patético" insinúo el príncipe.

"yo no soy un terrícola ordinario, Vegeta" respondió secamente, los amigos de Goku y el propio Goku quedaron impresionados, el joven conocía a Vegeta.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Vegeta, notablemente sorprendido.

"es una larga historia, pero luego se las cuento, ahora hay alguien a quien derrotar" dijo Shinji.

"estoy esperando, ¿Quién peleara primero?" volvió a preguntar un tanto irritado al no obtener respuesta.

"yo lo haré" volvió a exigir Mr. Satan. Goku seguía incomodo con la idea de que ese sujeto peleara en contra de Cell, ya que seria fatal. Nuevamente Krillin intento persuadirlo.

"anda, se accesible, deja que ese tonto pelee contra Cell, si se muere ya lo reviviremos con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón"

"esta bien, dejare que pelee primero" decidió Goku aun inseguro por su decisión. Inmediatamente alzo la mano para decir que estaba de acuerdo en que peleara Mr. Satan.

"al fin ha aceptado, se dio cuenta de que podía perder la vida, todo quedara en manos de Mr. Satan" dijo el anunciador entusiasmado.

Antes de que Mr. Satan pudiera prepararse llegaron los discípulos de Mr. Satan. Tercamente se enfrentaron a Cell o por lo menos lo intentaron, rápidamente fueron derrotados humillantemente. El primero fue mandado a volar por un aumento de Ki, de parte de Cell.

El segundo discípulo subió a la plataforma, pero Cell lo ignoraba. Goku y Cell estaban pendientes, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Insultado el discípulo fue corriendo hacia Cell, pero ni si quiera pudo acercarse a Cell, sin mas fue mandado a volar fuera de la plataforma.

"conmigo no funcionara tus trucos Cell" dijo Mr. Satan mientras se subía al cuadrilátero.

"que no son trucos, salio volando por el tremendo Ki de Cell" dijo Krillin tratando de explicarles la situación.

"nunca pensé que Cell tendría ese Ki tan abominable" dijo Shinji sorprendido de la fuerza de Cell.

"¿entonces puedes sentir el Ki?" pregunto Krillin sorprendido por las palabras de Shinji.

"claro" respondió Shinji. "mis maestros me enseñaron a detectarlo desde pequeño"

"ya veo" mientras tanto Mr. Satan subió a la plataforma, se sacaba su capa y su cinturón de campeón, luego de esto sorprendentemente saco una capsula y de ella salio un maletín, de ellas saco unas tejas.

"¿otra demostración?" dijo Asuka sorprendida por el ego del sujeto, no podía creer la presunción del sujeto.

"disculpa ¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Krillin curioso por la presencia de la joven en el torneo.

"Soy Asuka Langley Soryu, pi…" antes de que pudiera seguir Shinji le tapo la boca antes de que siguiera con su presentación estandarizada.

"¡Shhh!" silencio Shinji a la pelirroja. "ellos no saben nada de eso todavía" le susurro en la oreja para luego dirigirse Krillin. "es mi aprendiz, actualmente la estoy entrenando" dijo Shinji un tanto nervioso por casi revelar su identidad.

"claro" dijo Krillin un tanto sospechoso, "por cierto, yo soy Krillin" se presento el monje. Extendiéndole la mano a Shinji, este respondió inmediatamente.

"claro que te conozco Krillin, a pesar de no haber ganado ningún torneo de artes marciales, eres fácilmente uno de los humanos mas fuertes del planeta." Ante este elogio Krillin se puso una mano en la cabeza apenando.

"gracias, por lo menos alguien me conoce" respondió Krillin. Entre tanto Mr. Satan rompió casi todas las tejas, dejando solo una, simuladamente se sobo la mano ya que el golpe le había dolido.

"esto es lo que te sucederá a ti Cell" alardeo Mr. Satan. Se puso en guardia y se acerco a Cell lentamente, una vez que estuvo al alcance comenzó a darle varios golpes y patadas, pero claro, estas no movían un centímetro a Cell. Mientras tanto el comentarista anunciaba totalmente entusiasmado por los ataques de su supuesto héroe.

"Cell no tiene oportunidad, tiene tanto miedo que no se mueve, ya se esta arrepintiendo de todas esas fanfarronadas que dijo en televisión" rápidamente todas las aclamaciones terminaron, de un solo golpe, Cell mando a volar a Mr. Satan a una montaña relativamente lejana del cuadrilátero.

"sabes, estaba apoyando a Cell para que lo derrotara" dijo Krillin en voz baja.

"yo igual Krillin" dijo Shinji un tanto divertido.

"Sin duda" agrego Asuka.

El periodista y todo el público no se podían recuperar de la sorpresa, su aclamado héroe, el campeón del mundo, Mr. Satan había sido derrotado humillantemente, ahora todo estaba perdido, o por lo menos eso es pensaban.

"aun sigue con vida" dijo Piccolo "ni si quiera alguien como Cell se molestaría en acabar a alguien así, da lastima con solo verlo"

"en eso tienes razón, Piccolo" agrego Shinji "mucho gusto" dijo Shinji mientras extendía la mano, pero como pensaba el joven Piccolo no la extendió.

"mira, no se quien rayo seas tu, ni se como sabes tanto de nosotros, pero a este lugar no vinimos a jugar" contesto seriamente el Namekiano.

"eso lo se muy bien, Piccolo, no habría venido de no estar listo" Shinji dijo mirando a los ojos a su futuro maestro.

"eso espero" con eso termino la conversación, pero que satisfecho con la respuesta del joven guerrero.

"vamos, es hora de seguir con el torneo, ¿Quién de ustedes será el primero?" pregunto Cell seriamente. "¿En realidad serás tu el primero en pelear conmigo Goku?" en respuesta Goku puso un pie en el cuadrilátero, fue interrumpido por Shinji que hizo lo mismo.

"yo seré tu oponente, Cell" desafío Shinji.

"pero es muy peligroso, no sabes de lo que Cell es capaz" dijo Goku tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven.

"Si lo se. Cell es la obra maestra del Dr. Makigero, que se desarrollo por completo al absorber los androides 17 y 18" contesto dejando helados a los presentes.

"¿pero como lo sabes?" pregunto Goku sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

"Como dije antes es una larga historia, en este momento no tiene importancia" dijo Shinji "en realidad no se si podré ganarle a Cell, pero la única forma de saberlo es peleando contra él; eso es lo que me enseño mi maestro"

"si" dijo Goku sorprendido por las palabras del joven, ya que el había dicho las mismas palabras "ya veo, entonces tu maestro es una persona muy valiosa" al decir esto Shinji solo sonrío y miro a Goku directamente a los ojos.

"eso lo se muy bien" Shinji siguió su camino poniéndose en frente de Cell "les encargo a Asuka" agrego el joven mirando a todos los guerreros "pese a que es muy fuerte y hábil, aun es algo nueva en esto" el joven piloto siguió caminando quedando enfrente de Cell, pero la respuesta de Asuka no se hizo esperar.

"ya veras Ikari, cuando termine esto" advirtió la pelirroja. Con lo que gano una risa de parte del piloto.

Shinji observo detalladamente a Cell, podía sentir su Ki, era totalmente increíble, desplegaba una maldad enorme, el joven de pelo negro se estaba apunto de poner en guardia, pero fue interrumpido por Cell.

"otra basura terrícola llego a mi torneo" dijo despectivamente el androide.

"¿Basura? No subestimes al oponente Cell, puede ser un error fatal" contesto desafiadoramente Shinji.

"lo único que me sorprendió es que sepas sobre mis orígenes, nada mas"

"entonces prepárate, porque las sorpresas aun no terminan" en cuanto termino la oración, un aura blanca salio de Shinji, aumentando el tamaño de sus músculos, ya que hasta entonces los ocultaba, sacando su Ki oculto.

"¡que demonios!" grito Vegeta sorprendido por el Ki de Shinji, pero no era el único, todos los presentes se sorprendieron en el aumento. Finalmente el aura blanca desapareció.

"su Ki es mucho mas grande que el de Frizeer en su máximo poder" dijo Goku sorprendido. Cell tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su cara por un momento, pero luego se comenzó a reír.

"bueno al parecer no eres un terrícola ordinario, pero aun no eres mas que una basura" se burlo Cell.

"solo espera Cell, pero este no es mi limite" Shinji cerro los ojos y se concentro. "**¡Kaioken aumentado 100 veces!**" grito fuertemente.

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos los presentes, en ese momento el aura roja comenzó a emerger desde Shinji. "no puede ser, ¿como sabe **Kaioken**?" dijo Krillin sorprendido "solo Goku la sabe, pero porque se la enseño Kaio Sama"

"lo sorprendente es que puede soportar el de cien veces" dijo Goku completamente admirado ante el avance del joven.

"Así que sabes el **Kaioken**. Te felicito por tu gran logro" comento cínicamente el temible androide. "aun así no me sorprendes" volvió a burlarse Cell, pero Shinji solo río.

"entonces talvez esto te sorprenda" cambio su postura un poco, y puso sus manos al frente dejando sus muñecas juntas y sus palmas en frente señalando a Cell. "**Kaamee…**" entonces movió sus manos a la cadera.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito Cell, ahora si sorprendido. Los presentes estaban sin creer lo que veían, en especial Goku.

"**Hame…**" una esfera de color azul se formo en las manos de Shinji** ¡Haa!**" lanzo el ataque aumentado hacia Cell, logrando salir del Shock el androide repelió el ataque con sus manos mandándolo hacia unas montañas cercanas, explotándolas.

"y aun no han visto nada" dijo Asuka, esto no paso desapercibido para los demás guerreros.

"¿ahora me tomaras en serio?" pregunto Shinji con una voz inocente.

"creo que será divertido jugar un rato contigo" Cambiando de opinión, el androide se puso en guardia.

"ya lo esperaba" dijo Shinji tomando su postura, consistía en poner su mano derecha hacia arriba, la izquierda hacia abajo un poco mas atrás. Inmediatamente Goku, Trunks y Vegeta centellaron.

"ese es estilo es mío" dijo Vegeta acusadoramente. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Cell y Shinji se lanzaron a pelear, este ultimo aun no perdía el aura roja del **Kaioken x100**. Cell intento darle una barrida a Shinji, este la salto intentando darle una patada al androide, pero este desapareció, el joven se dio una vuelta en el aire aterrizado sobre sus manos, en ese momento Cell apareció detrás e intento darle un golpe, pero ahora era el turno de Shinji para reaparecer, reapareciendo detrás de Cell y dándole un poderoso golpe.

En cuanto Shinji mando a volar a Cell, este desapareció y le regreso rápidamente el golpe a Shinji, pero este lo bloqueo, respondiéndole, igualmente Cell lo bloqueo y así comenzaron a darse varios golpes y patadas tapidos todos, bloqueándose mutuamente.

"Cell solo esta jugando con el, ni si quiera se esta esforzando" dijo Vegeta.

"pero parece que Shinji esta haciendo lo mismo, esta usando el **Kaioken aumentado 100 veces** y no parece tenso para nada." Finalmente Cell le dio un golpe a Shinji que lo iba a mandar fuera de la plataforma, en ese momento se detuvo en el aire y regreso a la plataforma.

"Veo que puedes volar" dijo Cell en tono burlesco.

"¿si, pensabas que seria tan fácil?"

"pero si solo estoy jugando" respondió Cell engreídamente.

"y quien dice que yo no" dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

"entonces dejémonos de juegos, pelea con todo tu poder" dijo Cell algo ansioso por esperar los poderes del joven, no era muy habitual que un humano se pusiera al nivel de un súper Sayajin.

"cuidado con lo que deseas Cell, pero bueno, te demostrare la técnica que rivaliza con el Súper Sayajin." Anuncio Shinji mientras el aura roja del **Kaioken **anterior desaparecía.

"¿una técnica que puede rivalizar con el Súper Sayajin? ¡Eso es inaudito!" repitió Vegeta sin poder creer lo que veía. "¿Quién demonios es ese chiquillo?" se preguntaba el príncipe.

Un aura de color roja nuevamente cubrió a Shinji pero esta vez cambiaban de color los ojos y el pelo de Shinji, tomando un color rojo bastante oscuro.

"pero que…" susurro Cell mientras se levantaban las rocas cercanas y u8n pequeño temblor sacudía la tierra.

"_como es posible que ese chiquillo sea mas fuerte que yo_" penso Vegeta sorprendido, y no era el único, todos estaban atentos a aquella transformación. Pero la sorpresa llego a su máximo cuando Shinji grito.

"¡este es el verdadero **Kaioken**!" nadie podía creer lo que escucharon. El Ki era tan grande que no se sabia si era mas fuerte el de el o el de Cell, este ultimo simplemente pudo decir una oración.

"¿Quién rayos eres? Quiero una explicación" casi grito Cell, ya que no podía creer que un humano tuviera esa cantidad de poder.

Luego de pensarlo un poco Shinji llego a una decisión. "muy bien, les diré la verdad ya que hay otro presente que se encuentra en la misma situación que yo aunque, existe una diferencia, los que nos paso a Asuka y a mi fue accidente"

"¿Qué hay una persona presente en tu misma situación?" repitió Cell.

"así es, ¿Verdad Trunks?" un silencio inundo los juegos de Cell, ya sea por la revelación de Shinji a los guerreros o el silencio creado por Mr. Satan y compañía por el poder o "trucos" que habían experimentado.

"¿entonces viajaste en el tiempo por accidente? Yo no recuerdo a ningún Shinji en mi tiempo" Trunks fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

"es porque no soy de tu cronología, vengo de una cronología en la cual derrotaron a Cell en este día" esto era algo que Cell no se esperaba "y eso Goku lo sabe muy bien" hubieron dos interpretaciones: la que pensaron los guerreros y la que pensó Goku; mientras que los guerreros pensaron que Goku había derrotado a Cell en su encuentro, Goku pensó que su plan había funcionado, en ese momento noto que Shinji miraba a Gohan, esto solo genero una sonrisa en su rostro.

"vengo de unos 18 años en el futuro, aunque llegue donde Goku y sus amigos cuando solo tenia cuatro, no diré las razones por la cual llegue ya que son irrelevantes, pero lo importante es que me entrenaron y criaron durante diez años: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, Maestro Roshi, e incluso Kaio Sama"

"¿insinúas que yo te entrene?" dijo Vegeta como insultado, "yo jamás me rebajaría a eso"

"cree lo que quieras Vegeta" respondió con una sonrisa Shinji mientras veía a Cell poniéndose en guardia, esta vez tomo la posición de Goku. "suficientes explicaciones, es hora de seguir" Shinji puso sus manos a un lado de la cabeza, hacia atrás en forma de garra.

"no…" susurro Vegeta sin creer lo que veía.

"**¡Garlick Ho!**" inmediatamente un rayo púrpura se lanzo contra Cell, este lo esquivo con facilidad, aumentando su Ki comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Desaparecían y reaparecían a una enorme velocidad.

"su velocidad es increíble" decía Krillin observando como peleaban en el aire.

"_su poder es increíble, ¿podría ser mas grande que el mío?"_ se pregunto Goku mientras ambos peleaban, ahora Shinji golpeaba el estomago de Cell y con otro en la cabeza lo mando hacia la plataforma., con un veloz movimiento Cell se recupero contra ataco a Shinji con un golpe en la cara, reapareciendo velozmente y reapareciendo en la espada de Shinji le dio una poderosa patada. Recuperándose, ambos aterrizaron en la plataforma.

"no lo haces nada mal" elogio Cell a Shinji.

"lo mismo digo, eres tan temible como me contaron mis maestros" respondió Shinji, ante aquella respuesta Goku recordó algo.

--

"_En realidad no se si podré ganarle a Cell, pero la única forma de saberlo es peleando contra él; eso es lo que me enseño mi maestro"_

--

"_entonces se refería a mi_" nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Goku.

"entonces tus maestros te habrán contado que se varias de sus técnicas" contesto Cell nuevamente en tono engreído. Con lo que Shinji solo asintió. "que te parece esta" en una de sus manos apareció un disco morado que crecía, sin esperar se lo lanzo a Shinji, este lo eludió, pero con su otra mano creo otro disco, este siguió a Shinji.

"ese es el **Kienzan**" dijo Krillin enojado y sorprendido, a lo que Yamcha agrego "y la esta controlando con el **Sokidan**."

"se equivocan" interrumpo Goku "no es ni el** Sokidan **y el **Kienzan**, es la técnica final de Frizeer" mientras tanto Shinji eludía ambos discos con gran facilidad.

"creo que yo no se esa técnica, pero creo que puedo hacer una parecida" inmediatamente Shinji concentro su energía en sus manos apareciendo dos discos de energía en sus manos "**Kienzan Sokidan**" Shinji dirigió los dos discos hacia los dos que había lanzado Cell, destruyéndose mutuamente.

"¿y que te parece esta?" pregunto Cell, mientras se ponía dos dedos en la frente acumulando energía en ellos.

"ahora va a hacer mi técnica" dijo Piccolo mirando con bastante frustración.

"bastante fácil" dijo Shinji mientras imitaba a Cell, ambos lanzaron el **Makankosappo** anulándose nuevamente. "creo es suficiente de juegos, peleare en serio" con esto el aura de Shinji roja se fortaleció, aumentando un poco mas su Ki.

"¿Ahora que vas a hacer?" pregunto Cell

"ya veras" se concentro un poco, luego puso sus manos extendidas a un lado de sus ojos "**¡Taiyoken!**" una poderosa luz dejo ciegos a todos los presentes. Cuando logro despejarse tres copias de Shinji estaban atacando a Cell.

"sabe usar la multiplicación" dijo Tien sorprendido por aquel movimiento de Shinji. Las tres copias del piloto atacaban sin cesar a Cell, este las bloqueaba con facilidad, con un veloz movimiento Cell golpeo a las tres copias volviéndolas a juntar. Dejando a Shinji derribado en el suelo.

"Shinji perdió" dijo Krillin asustado por el estado de salud del joven

"idiotas, sientan el poder de niño, sus poderes no se han reducido en lo mas mínimo," como si hubiera escuchado, Shinji se levanto con facilidad, nuevamente con el aura roja fortalecida comenzó a atacar a Cell, este no se podía defender ni podía esquivar la semejante velocidad del piloto. Finalmente Cell se distancio un poco de Shinji.

"te estabas limitando." Acuso Cell sorprendido, solo gano una sonrisa de parte de Shinji. "ya veo, entonces te demostrare mi verdadero poder, aunque solo pensaba que lo utilizaría contra Goku" el Ki de Cell aumento de golpe quedando al nivel de Shinji. "ahora la pelea será mas interesante"

Al mismo tiempo se lanzaron para pelear, y desaparecieron. Se podían ver varias explosiones de polvo en la plataforma generadas por el choque de sus golpes, luego se podían ver dos faltas de definiciones saltando de un lado a otro mientras se escuchaban los golpes. Entonces apareció Cell golpeando seguidamente a un Shinji protegido por sus brazos, cada vez golpeándolo mas rápido hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma, con un rápido movimiento, Shinji se agacho y le dio una zancadilla a Cell, luego le mando un golpe mandándolo hacia el centro. Nuevamente Shinji desapareció, por su parte Cell se recupero inmediatamente y igualmente desaprecio.

Ahora se escuchaban las explosiones sonicas, varias ondas expansivas por toda la plataforma, finalmente Shinji cayo justamente en el centro de la plataforma agrietándola. Cell bajo y nuevamente desapareció. El joven piloto se puso en guardia y cerro los ojos, generando un gran silencio.

"la tensión se puede respirar" dijo Krillin sorprendido por la pelea "y el calor no ayuda" mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara, ante aquel comentario Goku miro su sombra y se sorprendió al notar que tenía dos sombras. Al mirar al cielo noto algo que jamás espero.

"_no puede ser_" la cara de sorpresa de Goku, no paso inadvertida a Piccolo quien miro extrañadamente en la misma dirección a la de Goku, igualmente quedo sorprendido.

"_este chico esta fuera de lo ordinario_"

Girando su cuerpo rápidamente en una dirección de cielo Shinji lanzo un puñetazo generando una pistola de aire, como respuesta apareció un Cell golpeado en pleno aire. Shinji se lanzo a gran velocidad y le dio una potente patada a Cell quien aun se encontraba aturdido por el golpe de viento. Al intentar golpearlo nuevamente el androide desapareció, reapareciendo en la espalda de Shinji con intenciones de golpearlo, este a su vez desapareció, imitando a Cell, esto se repitió unas cinco veces, hasta que Cell logro acertar un golpe y lo mando a la plataforma. Shinji se apoyo sobre sus manos y se puso de pie, para luego elevarse a la altura que se encontraba el androide.

"esto ha durado demasiado Cell, voy a terminar con mi mejor técnica" ahora Shinji puso sus manos al a los costados, "**Super Kaioken**" el aura roja aumento de golpe el Ki del joven "**Final…**" luego de acumular la energía amarilla junto sus manos al frente

"¡QUE!" grito Vegeta enojado al ver su propia técnica en manos de un humano, por otra parte Cell comenzó a reír fuertemente.

"te informare que el **Final Flash **no me hace ni cosquillas, Vegeta es conciente de ello" pero esto no detuvo a Shinji, el destello amarillo aumento en sus manos, pero a sorpresa de los presentes, movió sus manos a un costado de la cadera aun con el resplandor amarillo.

"**Kame… Hame…**" ahora el resplandor amarillo se junto con uno azul generando una luz blanca. Esto genero un silencio sepulcral en el torneo de Cell, literalmente todos tenían la boca abierta.

"junto las mejores técnicas de mi papa y Vegeta" dijo Gohan sorprendido ante aquella sorpresa. Pero aun no terminaban en ese día.

"¡esta lista!" se escucho un grito a espaldas de Cell que llamo la atención de todos, hasta Cell miro en aquella dirección y no estaba preparado para lo iba a ver. En las alturas había otro Shinji y tenia una gigantesca esfera azul en sus manos "¡la** Genkidama** esta lista!" volvió a gritar el otro Shinji.

"pero en que momento…" grito Cell para recordar un momento anterior.

--

"_ya veras" se concentro un poco, luego puso sus manos extendidas a un lado de sus ojos "__**¡Taiyoken!**__" una poderosa luz dejo ciegos a todos los presentes. Cuando logro despejarse tres copias de Shinji estaban atacando a Cell._

--

"¡originalmente te habías dividido en cuatro!" grito Cell horrorizado, con lo que Shinji solo sonrío.

"**¡¡HAAA!!**" la técnica final de Shinji fue lanzada mientras que en el cielo el otro Shinji lanzaba la esfera con toda la energía de la tierra y planetas cercanos "¡Aquí va!" grito.

"¡cúbranse!" grito Goku, pero ya era tarde, ambas técnicas impactaron contra el paralizado Cell debido a la sorpresa. Una enrome explosión se genero a varios metros sobre la plataforma mandando a todos los que se encontraban abajo a volar, y generando una gran nube de polvo. Para cuando se disipo ambos Shinji se estaban volviendo a unir con su otra mitad debido al cansancio. El androide 16 había alcanzado al grupo de Mr. Satan para evitar que salieran volando y protegerlos, mientras que los demás guerreros se levantaron y se volvieron a aproximar a la plataforma, mirando como Shinji dificultosamente aterrizaba en la plataforma, se notaba muy cansado, ya habiendo perdido su transformación del **Kaioken**.

"de verdad este niño es admirable, uso el **Taiyoken **para cubrir a una de sus copias y poder hacer la **Genkidama, **es todo un genio" dijo Goku admirado una vez disipado el polvo en su totalidad, apareció Cell y a sorpresa de todos estaba totalmente lastimado, la tercera parte del cuerpo había desaparecido dejando solo una cabeza muy lastimada, la mitad una pequeña parte del tronco y la mitad de su brazo derecho.

"_en realidad pensé que iba a morir_" pensaba Cell mientras se aproximaba a la plataforma, aun se mantenía en el aire ya que no tenia pies. "¡eres un maldito!"

"pero este no es el final aun Cell" dijo entre respiros Shinji, comenzó a mover los brazos con gran precisión, en distintas katas, finalmente junto las manos y los dedos en una posición bastante extraña. Y luego comenzó a aumentar su Ki, varias piedras de la plataforma comenzaron a levantarse.

"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?" pregunto Yamcha sin tener idea que era lo que realizaba, pero Ten y Piccolo estaban sorprendidos.

"¡no puede ser!" grito Tien tratando de asimilar lo que veía.

"esa técnica es…" susurro Piccolo sorprendido, no pensaba que hubiera otra persona con la capacidad de hacerla y en realidad se sorprendió ya que no sabia en que forma la podía usar en este momento. Antes de que Cell pudiera regenerarse por las partes faltantes de su cuerpo el joven extendió sus manos saliendo un resplandor de ellos.

"¡**Mafuba**!" grito Shinji una poderosa ventisca verde salia de las manos resplandecientes encerrando inmediatamente a Cell dentro de ella. Los demás que conocían la técnica estaban confundidos. ¿Para que hacer la técnica en este momento? No había recipiente para enviarlo dentro. Una vez asegurándose de que Cell estuviera atrapado dentro de la técnica lo movió usando sus manos señalando hacia el cielo. En aquel instante se elevo en la dirección señalada luego movió sus dedos hacia aun lado y luego hacia abajo. Dando una vuelta en el aire, ahora Cell se iba a estrellar fuera de la plataforma. Justo antes de que Cell se estrellara en contra la tierra creo una onda de Ki, liberándose inmediatamente de la técnica de Mutaito. Todos inmediatamente comprendieron el motivo de la técnica.

"nunca quiso encerrarlo. Solo quería sacarlo de la plataforma" comento Piccolo. "quería derrotar a Cell usando las mismas reglas que el implanto y estuvo muy cerca" Shinji se encontraba exhausto totalmente. Cell inmediatamente se regenero.

"¡Te voy a matar!" grito enfurecido por aquella humillación. El caer en aquella técnica vieja. El androide supremo casi derrotado a las manos de un chico.

"No te preocupes Cell" dijo Shinji arrodillándose por la falta de Ki. "Me doy por vencido. Tu ganas…" antes de poder seguir la oración, el joven piloto de la unidad 01 cayo desmayado a la plataforma.

"¡Shinji!" grito Asuka, quien inmediatamente fue corriendo a socorrer al joven piloto y novio. Goku igualmente reacciono ante la situación, según había escuchado el Maestro Roshi había muerto por usar aquella técnica, y Ten Shin Han casi había muerto.

"¡Krillin rápido! ¡Una semilla!" grito Goku, el nombrado inmediatamente le lanzo una a Goku y fue junto a Asuka. La pelirroja apoyo a Shinji en sus piernas mientras que el guerrero le daba la semilla en la boca. "tienes que tragársela" Goku le movió la boca haciendo masticar la semilla, y moviéndosela con dificultad logro que se la tragara. Inmediatamente despertó recobrando su fuerza y varios de los daños causados por Cell.

"¡uff!" grito Shinji aun algo incomodo por la pelea anterior. "Eso si que fue intenso, recuérdenme que…" Su boca fue tapada por la de Asuka, quien beso al piloto repentinamente. Shinji con algo de dificultad respondió al beso. De golpe la pelirroja se separo, dando fin al hambriento beso.

"¡Baka! ¿Por qué me preocupas de esta manera?" dijo algo triste la pelirroja, aunque mas que nada estaba enojada.

"supongo que me deje llevar un poco" inmediatamente se levanto saliendo de la plataforma junto a Asuka.

"a si que tu discípula" comento Krillin, dándole una mirada picarona "Así es como le llaman ahora" Por suerte para el par de piloto, fueron interrumpidos por Cell quien estaba bastante molesto.

"¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿serás tu Goku?" pregunto. Pero el anunciador se interpuso.

"ahora es su oportunidad Mr. Satan. Ya descanso lo suficiente ¿Verdad?" pregunto el Anunciador aun creyendo ciegamente en su falso salvador. Mr. Satan se encontraba aun con la boca abierta por la poderosa demostración de habilidad de los peleadores. Con mucha dificultad miro al anunciador.

"s-s-si, yo estoy…" pero antes de dar un paso hacia la plataforma se retorció. "¡Ay! ¡Mi lesión de la guerra! ¡Creí que ya me había desecho de ella! No puedo pelear en este estado"

"y-ya v-veo" comento el anunciador sin creerle mucho al supuesto grandioso héroe.

"Yo seré el siguiente, Cell" anuncio Goku. "solo dame un momento" nuevamente se acerco a la orilla donde se encontraba Shinji y los demás. Tranquilamente se acerco al muchacho. "buen trabajo hace un momento Shinji, mi yo del futuro estaría orgulloso."

"Gracias, buena suerte con Cell, espero que mi pelea te haya ayudado un poco" comento alegre el piloto.

"bastante, ahora tengo una mejor idea de lo que es capaz de hacer ese demonio. ¡Muchas gracias!" ahora Goku se dirigió a Krillin. "¡Hey! ¿Podrías darme otra semilla?" pregunto el guerrero.

"claro Goku, ¿quieres comer una antes de comenzar la batalla?" sin esperar respuesta le lanzo la semilla. El guerrero la tomo con su mano e inmediatamente se la lanzo a Cell, inmediatamente todos los presentes a excepción de Vegeta y Shinji dieron un grito ante tal acto del guerrero.

"Cómela Cell, no quisiera una pelea injusta" dijo el orgulloso guerrero.

"¡Goku! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo Piccolo furioso. "nos vas a condenar a todos"

"solo hace lo correcto" Dijo Vegeta. "un verdadero guerrero debe pelear contra alguien fuerte, en ese estado Kakarotto no estaría satisfecho"

"Bien" dijo Cell mientras se tragaba la semilla y recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, para luego comenzar a reír "espero que no te arrepientas después de esto Goku" luego de dar un breve suspiro, regresando a su seriedad anuncio. "Bien, entonces tu serás el siguiente"

--

Shinji estaba asombrado de las habilidades de Goku, era primera vez que lo veía combatir seriamente. Asuka esta con la boca abierta, ahora sabia de donde había sacado las técnicas, Shinji. Simplemente observaban atentos la increíble batalla, hace algunos momentos Cell había eliminado la plataforma con la intención de quitar la regla de perder si alguien caía fuera de la plataforma. La batalla era mucho más abominable que antes.

"Goku tiene la misma fuerza de Shinji" dijo Krillin sorprendido ante las técnicas de Goku.

"no, su fuerza y velocidad es mayor a la mía" respondió. "aunque la diferencia sea minima para ustedes, es una brecha bastante grande que hay entre nosotros" Ante esto todos los presentes quedaron silenciosos, aunque Gohan fue el que hablo.

"tienes razón" Antes de que Gohan siguiera hablando, Goku se elevo en el cielo juntando sus manos, todos conocían aquella posición, pero no estaban seguros de que era lo que planeaba el Saiyajin.

"**¡Ka… Me…!**" se escuchaban claramente las palabras de Goku, pero todos estaban incrédulos ante las intenciones del guerrero.

"debe estar bromeando… ¿Verdad?" dijo Krillin, tan incrédulo que pensaba que era una forma de asustar a Cell.

"si Goku realiza un **Kame Hame Ha **con esa potencia, destruirá toda la tierra" alerto Piccolo.

"Goku no se atrevería…" Krillin quien se encontraba bastante nervioso por las intenciones de Goku fue interrumpido por un grito del mismo.

"**¡Ha… Me…!**" grito nuevamente.

"¡si lo va a hacer!" grito Trunks.

"¿En realidad te atreverías a volar la tierra?" pregunto Cell aun con la confianza de que el guerrero no se atrevería a tal calamidad.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito Piccolo. Asuka lo iba a hacer, pero noto que Shinji no se alejaba, todo lo contrario, dio un paso al frente. "¡Idiota! Que estas haciendo!" grito Piccolo notando la locura del joven guerrero.

"solo observen" En cuanto termino esta oración, Goku, quien se encontraba en su carga máxima de Ki se desvaneció en el aire. Reapareciendo en frente de Cell con la ayuda de su tele transportación. El androide estaba espantado, tanto así que por el miedo de la repentina acción de Goku, se le desfiguro la cara momentáneamente.

"**¡Haa!**" descargo toda la técnica a quemarropa en el androide generando una enorme explosión de luz, para que luego se generara una enorme cortina de humo. Todos estaba sorprendidos por la combinación de ambas técnicas, lamentablemente el Ki de Cell no había desaparecido. Botado en los escombros se encontraban las piernas del androide, todo lo que quedaba de el.

"so-sobrevivió" susurro Vegeta sorprendido ante la suerte del androide. Gracias a la habilidad de regeneración de Piccolo, el androide Cell construyo nuevamente lo que le faltaba de cuerpo fácilmente.

"eso estuvo cerca, Goku. Pero no funcionara dos veces en mi" dijo el androide. Nuevamente comenzó la batalla entre ambos guerreros. Cell ya se notaba bastante cansado, por otra parte Goku estaba mucho peor, se encontraba llegando a sus límites. Finalmente luego de una sucesión de proyectiles de Ki de parte de Goku, que Cell logro detener por una enorme barrera. El guerrero Saiyajin aterrizo a tierra, todos estaban esperando la continuación de la batalla. Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

"me rindo, Cell" anuncio tranquilamente el guerrero, cosa que todos los presentes negaron lo dicho, pensando que habían escuchado mal.

"¿Que fue lo que dijo?" Vegeta fue el primero en abrir la boca.

"Ese pequeño cobarde, ¿Qué es lo que planea?" dijo Piccolo furioso ante las palabras de Goku.

"¿Qué dijiste Goku?" pregunto el androide, igualmente incrédulo ante aquellas palabras.

"me escuchaste bien Cell, me dio por vencido" repitió.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que significan aquellas palabras? Goku. Ninguno de los perdedores de ahí puede enfrentarme. A menos que me ataque junto a Shinji. Esa si seria una pelea interesante. ¡Vamos! ¡Come una semilla y atáquenme!" grito confiado el androide ante sus poderes.

"No, hay alguien mas poderosos que yo, o que Shinji ahí arriba" dijo Goku, sorprendiendo a los presentes. ¿Alguien más poderoso que Goku y Shinji? "Incluso mucho mas fuerte que tu, Cell"

"Si" susurro Shinji, ganando la atención de todos los presentes. "el único que puede derrotar a Cell en estos momentos" comento Shinji quien estaba conciente del plan de Goku.

"¿Quién es aquel guerrero de tal fuerza extraordinaria?" pregunto Cell cínicamente.

"Gohan" dijo Goku y Shinji simultáneamente. Todos los presentes observaron al niño de once años incrédulos. "¡Gohan! Es tu turno para pelear" grito Goku llamando a su hijo al campo de batalla. Mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban los demás guerreros.

"¡Que!" grito Piccolo sorprendido "se que Gohan tiene grandes poderes, pero…" en aquel instante Goku llego a aquel lugar llamando a su hijo.

"Bien, Gohan. Es tu turno para pelear" anuncio Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Papa?" pregunto Gohan inseguro de las palabras de su padre, todos tenían la misma opinión, salvo claro Shinji. Aunque Asuka también estaba un tanto insegura del plan del guerrero Goku.

"Si Gohan, en la habitación del tiempo lo vi. Eres mucho más poderoso que yo. Ese era mi objetivo desde un principio" El aire estaba tenso, no creían posible que Gohan guardara tal cantidad de poder.

"Bien, papa" dijo Gohan mientras se quitaba su capa y bajaba a la batalla inevitable contra el androide Cell.

--

La situación estaba terrible, Gohan no quería pelear en contra de Cell y no podía sacar sus poderes ocultos, para lograr que se enfadara mas, Cell repentinamente le quito a Krillin las semillas del ermitaño. Aprovechando que Cell estaba distraído el androide 16 intervino en la batalla tomándolo por la espalda con las intenciones de autodestruirse con la ayuda de su potente bomba implantada, lamentablemente Bulma y su padre habían removido la bomba sin avisarle, un error fatal. Cell sin esperar un segundo destrozo completamente al androide dejando a todos sorprendidos. En estos momentos Goku se estaba arrepintiendo de se su plan. En verdad que Gohan tenia un gran poder, pero no tenia la experiencia para sacarlo. Había enviado a su hijo a la muerte y justo antes que comenzara la batalla entre ellos, le había dado otra semilla del ermitaño a Cell. Estaban totalmente en problemas.

"Bien Gohan, si no quieres sacar tus poderes ocultos, tal vez deba probar otro método" dijo Cell mientras dejaba de golpear al hijo de Goku. ¿Cuál seria el plan del temible androide? Por desgracia hasta aquel momento Shinji recordó la historia contada.

"¡No!" grito Shinji tratando de alertar a los guerreros. "Cell quiere sacar los poderes de Gohan a como del lugar. ¡Asuka! ¡Vete de aquí!" grito seriamente Shinji. Todos los presentes no tenían idea de lo que hablaba Shinji.

"¿Por qué me iría?" pregunto Asuka, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba su novio.

"las cosas se van a poner muy peligrosas, ¡Vete de aquí!" Lamentablemente fue distraído por un leve aumento de Ki de parte de Cell "¡Ya comenzó!" Cell se alejo un poco de Gohan abriendo su cola que se encontraba retraída sobre su espalda.

"Veamos cuantos guerreros son" dijo Cell mientras contaba a los guerreros. "Son nueve guerreros, por lo que necesitan nueve oponentes" de su cola salieron nueve seres pequeños.

"¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Son los Cell Jr.!" Alerto Shinji a los demás.

"¡Que!" grito Vegeta. Todos los seres que salieron del interior de Cell se pararon y esperaron las órdenes de su padre.

"Bien, En aquel lugar se encuentran sus oponentes de pelea" dijo Cell mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban todos los guerreros. "Diviértanse con ellos, no me importa si llegan a matarlos" comento el poderoso Androide.

"¡Asuka! ¡No te alejes de mi!" grito Shinji mientras expulsaba su poder. "**¡Kaioken!**" inmediatamente su color de pelo cambio al color rojo oscuro demostrando su transformación. "Tengan cuidado, esas cosas son muy poderosas" Ante tal aviso, Vegeta y Trunks se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin, mientras que Goku que aun se encontraba agotado por la pelea con Cell aumento todo lo que pudo su Ki, aun en su forma de Súper Saiyajin.

Los nueve hijos de Cell se movieron en dirección de los guerreros a una gran velocidad. Uno de ellos inmediatamente se localizo en frente de Krillin burlándose en su cara. Este irritado intento atacarlo, pero el pequeño demonio se movía demasiado rápido para Krillin. Vegeta intento golpear a uno, pero este bloqueo su golpe de una forma extremadamente fácil En un lugar cercano Shinji llamo la atención de dos, logrando desviar la atención de Asuka, inmediatamente un par de hijos de Cell Atacaron a Shinji sin piedad, aunque este lograba defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo. Pero no sabia si podía durar mucho tiempo de esta manera.

"Vamos Gohan, demuéstrame tu verdadero poder" se mofaba Cell mientras todos los demás se encontraban peleando por sus vidas.

Goku tenia graves problemas, ya que por su batalla anterior en contra de Cell se había debilitado bastante, con suerte lograba mantener su transformación en Súper Saiyajin, tampoco le dio tiempo de tomar una semilla del ermitaño antes de que fueran robadas por Cell. Piccolo, quien estaba observando la situación, logro alejar a un Cell jr. y llamo la atención de los demás guerreros.

"Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Shinji. Goku no tiene poder para pelear, tenemos que ayudarlo" al escuchar esto Shinji le dio un veloz y potente golpe en el estomago a uno de los enanos logrando aturdirlo un poco, luego al segundo que lo atacaba le dio una gran patada en la cabeza enviándolo a volar junto al otro Cell, luego extendió su mano en dirección a ellos.

"**¡Big Bang Attack!**" una poderosa esfera de Ki se formo en la palma lanzándola en contra del par de Cell. Usando su tele transportación llego donde se encontraba Goku, quien gracias a la ayuda de Ten, Yamcha y Piccolo se salvo del ataque de un Cell jr. "Solo aguanta un poco, Goku" le dijo tranquilizadoramente al guerrero caído.

"ve a ayudar a los demás, estaré bien" trato de persuadirlo para que fuera a ayudar a Krillin y los demás, pero simplemente Shinji extendió ambas manos creando un leve resplandor que cubrió a Goku. "¿Qué? ¿Puedes curar?" pregunto incrédulo mientras sentía como sus fuerzas regresaban y las heridas desaparecían.

"me tomo bastante años aprender esta técnica, ya que esta técnica no es propia de los terrestres, a pesar de que me demoro el doble del tiempo en curar que Dende, funciona igual de bien" respondió Shinji mientras lograba terminar con las heridas de Goku. Inmediatamente Shinji se paro para ayudar a levantarse al guerrero y futuro padre adoptivo. "¿Qué tal si hacemos pagar a esos enanos?" dijo Shinji mientras el guerrero aceptaba la ayuda.

"¡Me siento como nuevo!" dijo alegre ante su total recuperación. "¡Concuerdo contigo! ¡Vamos a derrotar a esos Cell Jr!" A la vez ambos fueron en la dirección de los Cell que envío a volar Shinji y del tercero que se habían encargado Ten y Yamcha, que anteriormente ataco a Goku. Shinji y Goku se enfrentaron al trío de Cell, no podrían con los dos a la vez.

Krillin estaba en problemas, no podía hacer nada en contra del Cell jr. Notando esto, Asuka quien aun se encontraba parada observando la situación, ignoro lo que le dijo Shinji, sin pensarlo mas puso sus manos en dirección al suelo, inmediatamente una leve esfera pequeña púrpura se formo en las manos de Asuka.

"Perdóname Shinji, pero no puedo quedarme observando" se lamento Asuka. "**¡Garlick Ho!**" grito mientras lograba usar la técnica como autopropulsión y lanzarse en contra del ser que atacaba despiadadamente a Krillin. Usando el enorme impulso de la técnica le dio una poderosa patada al Cell enano, mandándolo a volar contra unos riscos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Asuka ayudando a levantar al guerrero calvo.

"Algo aturdido, pero sobreviviré" contesto Krillin agradecido con el acto de la pelirroja. Para la mala suerte de la pelirroja la patada no le hizo nada al androide enano, inmediatamente salio de los escombros totalmente furioso, con las intenciones de vengarse de la pelirroja desconocida. "¡Cuidado!" grito Krillin, aprovechando que ese Cell estaba pendiente de la pelirroja, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, aturdiéndolo brevemente, tomando en cuenta esta situación el guerrero calvo comenzó a cargar la técnica de su maestro, notando esto Asuka se le sumo a la intención, solo que con la técnica enseñada por Shinji.

"**¡Kame Hame Ha!/¡Garlick Ho!**" ambos atacaron al Cell simultáneamente enviándolo nuevamente a los escombros. "¡eso le enseñara!" Dijo orgullosa la pelirroja del daño hecho a su enemigo.

"vete a ocultar, yo me encargare del resto" ordeno Krillin aprovechando el breve seso al fuego entre ellos, lamentablemente el calvo guerrero no sabia con quien estaba hablando.

"¿bromeas? Estoy de racha ganadora!" se mofo Asuka.

Nuevamente el androide enano estaba ileso, sorpresivamente golpeo a Krillin por la espalda, dejándolo inmovilizado en el piso. Rápidamente y sin piedad alguna, comenzó a atacarla, esta casi no podía defenderse de los poderosos ataque del androide. La pelirroja se percato que estaba fuera totalmente de su liga. Shinji estaba atacando junto a Goku al trío de androides cuando escucho el grito de Asuka, al notarla noto como la atacaba sin piedad alguna. Totalmente furioso Shinji se tele transporto donde estaba Asuka, dándole una fuerte patada al enemigo, alejándolo de Asuka.

"¡Deja en paz a mi novia!".Grito furioso Shinji, nuevamente se tele transporto apareciendo aun lado del mismo androide. "**¡Big Bang Attack!"** con el poderoso ataque desintegro al androide en un instante, nuevamente se movió en dirección de la lastimada pelirroja.

"¡Asuka!" grito preocupado de su novia, rápidamente comenzó a curarla. "¿Ya estas mejor?" pregunto notando como la pelirroja se levantaba.

"si, estoy bien. Gracias" respondió, en aquel instante noto el estado de Krillin. "Shinji, ve a curar a Krillin" pidió Asuka señalando al mejor amigo de Goku, notando en la terrible condición que se encontraba. El joven Ikari fue en la dirección del lastimado Krillin. Por otro lado Goku usando un **Kame Hame Ha** logro derrotar a uno de los androides.

"veo que están haciendo un buen trabajo tus queridos amigos, pero no creo que duren mucho a este paso" Dijo burlonamente Cell notando como Vegeta intentaba usar el **Final Flash** en contra de uno de los hijos de Cell, pero este lo paro con gran facilidad desintegrando la técnica en el aire. Gohan estaba preocupado, las palabras de Cell eran ciertas, a pesar de la gran ayuda de su padre y Shinji, no podrían aguantar por mucho tiempo más. "Tal vez Shinji y Goku den pelea por mas tiempo, pero los demás son simple basura, vamos Gohan, saca tu verdadero poder" ordeno Cell. Inmediatamente se dirigió a sus hijos. "¡pueden matarlos a todos!

Gohan noto que poco a poco sus amigos estaban siendo derribados, incluyendo a Shinji y a Goku. Estaba desesperado, no podía sacar los poderes ocultos, no sabia como controlarlos, no sabia que hacer. En aquel momento noto que en el piso de frente de el cayo la cabeza del androide 16. Sorpresivamente fue lanzada por Mr. Satán.

"Gohan, escúchame." Gohan estaba asombrado, a pesar del enorme daño, a pesar de no tener cuerpo, Dieciséis aun podía hablar. "No es pecado luchar por la justicia, al contrario eso es una buena obra. Recuerda que existen oponentes que jamás entenderán con las palabras. Solamente tienes que soltar la furia que se encuentra en tu espíritu. Entiendo como te sientes, pero ya no tienes porque seguir soportándolo." Dijo el androide, estas palabras habían llegado directamente al corazón de Gohan. Ya no tenia por que soportar esta situación, ya no tenia por que seguir observando esta calamidad. Cell, quien estaba observando la citación se acerco lentamente a Gohan y la cabeza del androide.

"Ese fue un buen consejo" dijo Cell aun en su tono prepotente. "pero déjame decirte que lo estoy haciendo a mi manera. ¿Entendiste?" ante esto el androide simplemente sonrío en señal de satisfacción.

"Gohan, protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto ame" el androide Dieciséis estaba hablando con todo su corazón, o mejor dicho con toda su tarjeta madre. "Te lo encargo" Repentinamente Cell se acerco a la cabeza que se encontraba en la tierra y sin remordimiento alguno la aplasto derruyéndola completamente.

"no tenias por que meterte en esto. Siempre fuiste un inútil" se burlo Cell. Gohan miraba asombrado, no sabia como tomar esta situación, sin poder moverse observo como Cell aplastaba la cabeza y lo peor es que la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Si no detenía a este infeliz todo el mundo se destruiría, todos los animales, todos sufrirían, todos morirían y no quedaría nada.

Gohan grito. Un enorme grito ensordecedor, expulsando con el toda la ira, toda la frustración, toda la angustia y todo el sufrimiento que había producido este androide, al mismo tiempo expulso todo el poder que dormía en el interior del niño. Todos los guerreros sintieron el grito el enorme aumento de Ki que habría producido el muchacho.

"Por fin despertó" fueron las palabras de Shinji. Ese poder era enorme y estaba seguro de que Cell se arrepentiría de hacerlo enojar. Era hora de ver al androide sufrir, pero también sabia que el momento se acercaba rápidamente y no sabia como lo tomaría, no estaba seguro si debía interferir o no. Todos los demás guerreros observaban en aumento del Ki de Gohan, como expulsaba la gran cantidad de aura amarilla. No podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Gohan" fue lo único que pudo decir Piccolo. Es aspecto de la transformación de Súper Saiyajin de Gohan cambiaba, ahora el pelo se tensaba mas hacia el cielo levantándose aun mas, sus músculos crecían levemente y unos extraños truenos salían de su cuerpo. Todos los guerreros habían detenido su batalla en contra los hijos de Cell pero ellos no. Sin darle demasiada importancia a la transformación de Gohan, siguieron con su ataque. Yamcha, Ten y Krillin ya habían caído, solo Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goku y Shinji peleaban en contra los siete restantes. Asuka simplemente observaba la batalla sorprendida.

Gohan en un movimiento que no fue visto por el androide Cell, le robo la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño. Luego desapareció a una sorprendente velocidad que Cell no pudo ver, para ir en la ayuda de sus amigos. Inmediatamente destruyo al Cell enano que atacaba a Trunks, y luego al que estaba lastimando a Piccolo. Los Cell jr. que estaban atacando a Krillin notaron como Gohan se acercaba a ellos. Simplemente extendió su mano en la dirección del Cell que sostenía a Krillin, este creyendo que no seria capaz de atacarlo sosteniendo a uno de sus amigos simplemente puso la mano en el cuello de este, extendiendo sus uñas. Gohan continuo con su intención de ataque, el Cell que estaba detrás de Krillin huyo espantado, y luego el que sostenía a Krillin lo soltó para luego intentar darle varios ataques a Gohan. En un veloz movimiento saco a Krillin de ahí y extermino al par de Cell jr. Shinji observaba la situación incrédulo.

"Reparte esto" susurro el guerrero segado por la iré, rápidamente le lanzo la bolsa con las semillas y posillo a exterminar la los tres androides pequeños restantes. Shinji estaba asombrado por la expresión facial de Gohan, titubeando un poco fue en busca de los demás, para repartir las semillas. El mas cercano era Krillin, inmediatamente le dio una. Una vez asegurado de que Krillin hubiera tragado la semilla se dirigió a los demás.

Fácilmente Gohan acabo con los hijos de Cell, fue una verdadera masacre. Cell estaba asombrado, pretendía sacar el poder oculto de Gohan, pero pensaba que fuera tan grande. Los guerreros ya habían comido las semillas y se habían reagrupado para observar la pelea y esperanzadoramente el final de Cell.

"Así es ese es el aspecto de la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 2 de Gohan. Es sorprendente" dijo Shinji ante la nueva imagen de Gohan. Los demás presentes estaban confundidos ante aquella declaración.

"¿No deberías haber visto la transformación en el futuro?" pregunto Piccolo ante las palabras de Shinji.

"No es necesario, el Gohan de mi tiempo no necesita transformarse para ganar gran poder" Todos estaban aun mas confundidos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Goku confundido.

"El Gohan de mi tiempo no se transforma en Súper Saiyajin, simplemente expulsa su poder, y debo decir que es mucho mas grande que este" explico Shinji a los presentes.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto nuevamente Piccolo.

"fue por algo que ocurrirá, era la única forma de sacar los poderes verdaderos que estaba en Gohan. Pero debo decir que son grandiosos, solo la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3 de Goku puede contra el… no… creo que hable demás. ¡Olviden lo que dije!" grito Shinji, pero ya era tarde, eso era algo que no debia decir.

"¡Súper Saiyajin 3!" gritaron todos a la vez.

"¿hay algo mas poderosos que eso?" dijo Vegeta. "_y lo peor es que Kakarotto lo logro, es inconcebible_" pensaba frustradamente el guerrero Saiyajin.

"¿Saben que? Concentrémonos en la pelea, no quisiera hablar del futuro" dijo Shinji. Aunque Piccolo pensaba con bastante sorpresa.

"_No cabe duda en que fue criado por Goku, solo el es tan descuidado_"

Todos estaban atentos a la batalla, Gohan estaba destrozando a Cell fácilmente y sin ninguna muestra de cansancio. Todos estaban sorprendidos y admirador por aquella demostración de poder. Aunque los pensamientos de Shinji no eran tan buenos como el de los demás.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Evitarlo? Podría tele trasportarlo y volver en unos segundos, pero si lo hago Goku no entrenara en el otro mundo y no tendrá la fuerza para enfrentar a Majin Buu, pero si lo hago no morirá y la familia de Goku no sufrirá, tampoco sus amigos. ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_" se gritaba mentalmente el joven piloto, y era muy notable en su cara, cosa que Asuka no paso por alto.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Baka?" pregunto preocupada. "deberías estar feliz, Gohan va acabar con Cell en cualquier instante" comento alegre la pelirroja, pero no logro el efecto deseado, seguía con el mismo rostro de preocupación y angustia.

"nada…" fue interrumpido por el grito de Goku hacia Gohan.

"¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Acábalo! ¡No sabemos de lo que Cell sea capaz!" grito tratando de que Gohan finalizara el combate de una vez por todas. Al escuchar estas palabras, Shinji se tenso aun mas, ahí fue cuando Asuka recordó la historia de Shinji. Goku se sacrificaría para evitar que Cell se autodestruyera con toda la tierra.

"¿Entonces es ahora?" pregunto en tono triste.

"si" susurro Shinji de la misma manera. "no se que debo hacer, si no lo hago…" fue cortado por la mano de Asuka en su hombro.

"El no entrenara como se debe. ¿Verdad? creo que debes dejar que la historia siga su curso. O si no talvez jamás pueda conocer al grandioso Shinji Ikari del cual me enamore" Susurro al oído sorprendiendo al piloto. "se que suena egoísta"

"si, debo dejar que lo haga, pero no se si pueda soportarlo" le respondió Shinji.

"No te preocupes, recuerda que sigue vivo en el futuro. Este no es nuestro tiempo, no es tu tiempo" agrego Asuka tratando de calmar al piloto. Aunque sabia eran palabras de aliento vacías. Ella misma conocía el dolor de ver morir a un padre, y daría lo que fuera para poder cambiarlo, pero en esta ocasión no había remedio, si el guerrero no moría todos podrían estar condenados. Si Goku no moría, no podrían derrotar a Majin Buu, por lo tanto Shinji no habría sido entrenado con el, no seria la persona que ahora conoce y tal vez los Ángeles los habrían derrotado hace tiempo y lo mas importante ella no encontraría aquella persona importante en su vida. Los jóvenes no notaron que Piccolo había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Su charla y pensamientos fue interrumpida por la explosión en el campo de batalla. Cell había expulsado al androide 17, cosa que había cambiado nuevamente a Cell, regresándolo a su transformación anterior. Shinji se tenso aun mas ya que faltaba casi nada. Ahora Cell se estaba hinchando cada vez más y más. Era la hora.

Cell anuncio su plan de autodestruirse junto con la tierra y todos estaban sin esperanzas El joven miraba a su padre adoptivo detentadamente, notando como el se volteaba lentamente a mirar a todos. Tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

"Por mas que lo pensé, esta es la única solución que encontré" dijo el guerrero mientras ponía sus dedos en la frente. Todos intuyeron lo que estaba pensando su amigo Goku, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se despidió diciendo. "Adiós a todos" en aquel instante desapareció del lugar.

"¡No!" grito Piccolo.

"¡Goku!" grito Krillin sorprendido por la acción de su mejor amigo. Shinji quien estaba observando cada segundo hasta que desapareció Goku miro al suelo comenzando a llorar. Asuka estaba en choque, jamás pensó que esa seria la despedida del guerrero, tomo la decisión bastante fácil, no sabia si ella podría hacer lo mismo una vez, de inmediato noto ese rasgo que había notado en Shinji desde el principio.

"_daría su vida por los demás_" En aquel instante Cell desapareció en junto con Goku. Shinji se arrodillo llorando, vio morir a su padre, igual como había visto morir a su madre. No podía creer que vivió la misma situación dos veces, y el mismo dolor de entonces lo tenía ahora. Y a pesar de toda su fuerza y habilidades tuvo que dejar que esto pasara. Tratando de calmar su dolor Shinji se levanto y tomo a Asuka repentinamente alejándola del campo de batalla, específicamente con Mr. Satan y los demás con la ayuda de su tele transportación.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" regaño Asuka ante tal acción repentina, los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que ambos muchachos habían salido de la nada.

"Quédate aquí" dijo en tono serio, aun tratando de ocultar su pena. "Recuerda que Cell esta vivo y matara a alguien al azar. Solo me aseguro de que ese alguien no seas tu, te lo pido por favor quédate aquí" sin decir mas se tele transporto para regresar al campo de batalla. Asuka sin más remedio espero a que todo sucediera.

En el campo de batalla Shinji regresaba cuando Krillin estaba ayudando a Gohan con su culpa, Piccolo noto la llegada repentina de Shinji. De inmediato reacciono.

"¡Tu lo sabias!" grito enfadado. "¡Vienes del futuro! ¡Sabias que esto iba a pasar!" grito ganando la atención de todos los presentes.

"si lo sabia" contesto, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Ahora Piccolo tomo a Shinji por su ropa cercano al cuello levantándolo, el namekusei estaba totalmente enfadado.

"¡Y porque no hiciste algo al respecto!" grito nuevamente.

"por que esto tenia que pasar" respondió Shinji mirando al suelo. "Yo… no quería que esto pasara, pero no había opción"

"¡Que no había opción! Si lo hubieras dicho con antelación hubiéramos hecho algo al respecto" Piccolo estaba casi al borde del descontrol pero fue detenido por algo que caía del ojo de Shinji. Una lagrima. Entonces Piccolo se percato de que el joven también estaba sufriendo, después de todo era su padre, sin mas lo soltó. "Explícate" ordeno el namekusei.

"En el futuro aparecerá alguien mucho mas fuerte que Cell. El único que puede derrotarlo es la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3, la única forma de que Goku la obtenga es entrenando con los guerreros del otro mundo" explico Shinji. Se paralizaron los guerreros. Existía alguien mas poderoso que Cell y el único que podría detenerlo era la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3. Eso tranquilizo a los guerreros un poco, en especial a Piccolo. El chico tenia sus razones. "pero creo que puedo cambiar lo que va a suceder ahora" anuncio a los demás guerreros.

"¿Que es lo que va suceder ahora?" pregunto Yamcha ante las ultimas palabras de Shinji.

"Cell esta con vida" Este fue un golpe duro para todos, significaba que Goku se había sacrificado en vano. "Goku se tele transporto al planeta de Kaio Sama para evitar que Cell destruyera la tierra, de alguna manera Cell sobrevivió a aquella explosión con su habilidad para regenerarse y por la habilidad de Freezer de sobrevivir sin partes del cuerpo. Pero no solo eso, volverá mas fuerte"

"¿p-pero que es lo que podrías cambiar?" pregunto Trunks tartamudeando ante la temible información de Shinji.

"eso es fácil. Tu muerte" dijo Shinji, con lo que se exaltaron aun mas.

"¿Me va a matar?" pregunto sorprendido el hijo de Vegeta.

Antes de poder continuar una poderosa nube de polvo se formo en el lugar, inmediatamente sintieron el Ki de Cell y aun más poderoso que antes, repentinamente un láser de Ki se movió entre los guerreros, y como había dicho Shinji recientemente, el objetivo fue Trunks. Vegeta estaba paralizado.

"¿Me pregunto a quien le di?" dijo burlescamente Cell. "¡ah! Pero si es Trunks" el láser había perforado completamente el pecho de Trunks. "Al parecer estoy de regreso, incluso recupere mis fuerzas y mi etapa perfecta gracias a Gohan, incluso soy mas fuerte que antes. Además de que aprendí las técnicas de Goku, como su Tele Transportación" Se había repetido el discurso de Shinji. "pero eso no es todo, también aprendí algo muy importante" Cell se encorvó un poco aumentando su Ki. "**¡Kaioken!**" un Ki rojo cubrió a Cell, tomando un color mas oscuro.

"no…" susurro Shinji sorprendido ante esto. "Esto no debía pasar. Solo empeore la cosas" dijo Shinji sorprendido al ver su técnica en aquel monstruo. Con esto Gohan aumento su Ki, tomando nuevamente su transformación de Súper Saiyajin 2.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" pregunto Cell

"Porque podré vengar la muerte de mi padre" dijo Gohan mientras nuevamente aumentaba su Ki. Dispuesto para atacar a Cell, pero fue interrumpido ya que Vegeta segado por la furia de ver a su hijo muerto a manos de Cell se lanzo en contra de el. Aprovechando a distracción Shinji se tele transporto donde se encontraba Trunks agonizando. Sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a curarlo.

"solo resiste un poco mas" pidió Shinji mientras lo curaba, a pesar de ser mas lento curando que la versión de Dende logro curarlo antes de que muriera. Ya tranquilizándose observo el campo de batalla, Gohan se lanzo hacia Vegeta con la intención de cubrir el ataque que iba dirigido hacia el príncipe. Impacto directamente contra el brazo de Gohan lastimándolo severamente.

"lamento haberte estorbado en la pelea" Dijo Vegeta mientras trataba de alejarse del campo de batalla, al instante noto como Trunks se ponía de pie, gracias a la técnica de Shinji logro salvar a su hijo. Entonces si había cambiado el futuro.

Gohan había perdido el espíritu de pelea, ya que notaba que Cell era mucho mas fuerte que el. Shinji se acercó a el.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto desafiadoramente Shinji a Gohan.

"no puedo ganar, es mucho mas fuerte que yo, ya no tengo un brazo, ya mato a mi padre, va a destruir todo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo" dijo Gohan habiendo perdido las esperanzas totalmente. Ocurrió algo que ninguno de los guerreros que observaba vio venir. Shinji le dio un potente golpe en la cara al guerrero Gohan.

"¡No! ¡No puedo creer que alguien patético como tu fuera uno de mis ejemplos al crecer!" grito Shinji totalmente enojado con la actitud de su supuesto hermano mayor. "Que no puedas usar un brazo para pelear no es escusa. Que sea más fuerte que tú no es escusa. Siempre hay una forma, Goku peleo contra sujetos que eran mas fuertes que el. Derroto a Piccolo Dai Maho sin un brazo y sin sus piernas. Derroto a Freezer cuando en un principio el era mas fuerte que Goku, gracias a eso descubrió su verdadero poder interior, gracias a eso se transformo en Súper Saiyajin. Esa es la esencia de la fuerza, todos tenemos ese poder, pero Goku fue quien creo mas en el, ese valor es lo que siempre le dio el poder. Y tu llamándote su hijo no puede hacerlo, ¡es una vergüenza!"

"que linda conversación" dijo Cell burlándose del momento, "pero si no les molesta, volare la tierra en mi pedazos" anuncio Cell mientras se alejaba bastante de ellos tomando bastante distancia. "**Final…**" el androide comenzó a reunir energía en sus brazos. "**Kame…**"

"Esa técnica es la de Shinji" grito Krillin sorprendido ante tal atrocidad.

"_Gohan, Shinji tiene razón._" Dijo una voz tomando por sorpresa al par de jóvenes, aquella voz le era bastante familiar a ambos"_Tu tienes mas poder del que tu crees, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el golpe que le diste a Gohan_" ambos estaban escuchando a Goku que se comunicaba desde el otro mundo. "_Tu deber es proteger la tierra ahora Gohan y no creo a alguien mas capaz que tu para eso_"

"¡Papá!" gritaron ambos a la vez sorprendidos de escuchar aquella voz. "no creo tener aquel poder" dijo Gohan.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" pregunto Shinji sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano. "¿Sabes? En el futuro tu no entrenaste artes marciales por siete años, pero aun sacando tu poder oculto eras tan poderoso como la transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3"

"_¡Ves!_" grito Goku desde el otro mundo. "tu tienes el poder. ¡Vamos Gohan! Lánzale un **Kame Hame Ha** con todo tu poder"

"bien papá, lo intentare" respondió Gohan un tanto mas alegre.

"no te preocupes Gohan" dijo Shinji mientras cambiaba su aspecto usando la transformación del **Kaioken**. "yo te ayudare, lancemos juntos ese **Kame Hame Ha**, entre los dos será mas fácil" Estando de acuerdo ambos juntaron sus manos en el mismo lugar detrás de su cadera.

"**Kame… Hame…**" ambos decían simultáneamente.

"serán polvo del universo" grito Cell sonriendo malignamente. "**…Hame ¡Ha!**"

"**¡Ha!**" gritaron ambos a la vez. Quien pudiera ver el ataque, podría notar a Goku detrás de los jóvenes. El poderoso ataque se junto en el centro, pero poco a poco comenzó a avanzar en la dirección de Shinji y Gohan. Los guerreros estaban sin esperanzas, no podían esperar que ellos hicieran algo, ya estaban condenados. En aquel momento Asuka llego al donde se encontraban los guerreros.

"¿Por qué no van a ayudar?" pregunto Asuka a los guerreros.

"¿Qué no vez?" dijo Ten. "es demasiado fuerte, estamos condenados"

"Pero no ven que Cell ya fue derrotado de donde viene Shinji" dijo Asuka un tanto enojada por la actitud de los guerreros. "además prefieren ser destruidos sin hacer nada o prefieren morir haciendo lo posible por evitarlo" sin decir mas, Asuka se lanzo a correr donde estaba el gran choque de poderes.

"es increíble, pero aquella muchacha tiene razón. A pesar de ser una gruñona" sin decir mas Piccolo la siguió volando.

"Al parecer Shinji sabe escoger a sus novias" diciendo esto Krillin, Ten, Yamcha y Trunks volaron en aquella dirección. Vegeta se quedo ahí observando, pensaba que ya no valía la pena.

Shinji estaba dando todo lo que tenia, pero aun así no era suficiente. El ataque seguía regresándose poco a poco. Goku hablo nuevamente desde el otro mundo.

"_¿Qué ocurre? Gohan, Shinji este no es todo su poder_, _se que pueden hacerlo mucho mejor que esto_" dijo el guerrero, Shinji observo y se concentro tratando de encontrar mas poder.

"¡**Súper Kaioken**!" grito aumentando el ataque un poco y avanzando la onda hacia Cell un poco mas, pero fue fácilmente compensada por Cell.

"**Garlick Ho/Kikoho/Makankosappo/Kame Hame Ha/Burning Attack**" fueron los gritos de los ataques simultáneos de Asuka y los demás en contra de Cell. Este simplemente aumento su Ki, eludiendo repeliendo el ataque fácilmente.

"Son solo unos insectos" respondió confiadamente el androide mientras aumentaba mas su Ki y golpeaba con el al quinteto de guerreros. Vegeta solo observaba la situación, todo era inútil. No podían hacer nada en contra de el. Pero aun así, Shinji y Gohan resistían al ataque y lograron avanzar un poco. Solo necesitaban una oportunidad. Nuevamente el quinteto intento atacar a Cell, sin mejores resultados. En aquel instante Vegeta intervino lanzando su mejor ataque a toda potencia.

"**Final Flash**" el poderoso ataque impacto a Cell, desconcentrándose brevemente de su ataque. Esta era la oportunidad de Gohan y Shinji debían aprovechar ya que no se repetiría.

"_¡Ahora!_" grito Goku desde el otro mundo, este fue la señal para que ambos lanzaran todo lo que tenían en ese ataque combinado. Cell que se encontraba observando a Vegeta noto este aumento de energía y sin poder regresarlo el **Kame Hame Ha** impacto completamente contra el extendiéndose en el espacio generando una enorme luz que se podía ver desde el espacio y algunos planetas cercanos.

Al terminar el ataque Gohan cayo a tierra totalmente agotado, miro a su alrededor y noto que Shinji no se encontraba en el lugar. Piccolo y los demás también estaba confundidos porque Asuka también faltaba en el lugar.

--

Shinji despertó notando que ahora estaba en la unidad 01, y en frente de el se encontraba Misato abrazándolo. El piloto estaba totalmente confundido, pero noto que tenia aun el traje de artes marciales puesto.

"Misato" susurro confundido y bastante débil.

"pensé que los había perdido" susurro la Mayor mientras lloraba aun abrazando a Shinji.

"¿Dónde esta Asuka?" pregunto preocupado.

"ella esta bien, salio contigo del Ángel" anuncio Misato tranquilizando al piloto inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo salimos del Ángel?" pregunto Shinji logrando no desmayarse por el cansancio extremo.

"una enorme resplandor azul salio del Ángel destruyéndolo, cuando la luz se disipo el Ángel había sido destruido y lo siguiente que vimos fueron a las unidades 01 y 02 derribadas en tierra.

"_Supongo que ese __**Kame Hame Ha**__ no solo destruyo a Cell_" pensó Shinji para caer inconciente por el extremo cansancio.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**De vuelta a la zona Evangelion, por alguna extraña razon no se sentia natural estar en aquel lugar. Ademas los Hits fueron muchos menos, lo bueno es que gane un lector mas, espero que venga para este lugar. Saludos Zero Uchiha y bienvenido. Estube pensando y esperare a terminar el fanfic para pasarlo a la zona de crossover, quisiera terminarlo donde lo empece (Se que soy voluble).**

**¿Les gusto el especial? Es el primero que no hago en primera persona, se debe a que es practicamente un capitulo. Es el capitulo mas largo escrito por mi hasta ahora. Espero que le guste, me duelen mis dedos. El proximo capitulo esta listo, solo que esperare un poco, quisiera saber que opinan de este primero, la proxima semana estara publicado.**

**berto: decidi llamarme definitivamente "_Shadow The Knight of Chaos_" ¿a que se debe el nombre? En mi perfil sale, pero para ahorarte el trabajo de la busqueda te lo dire. La ultima habilidad de Lancelot se llama "Caballero del Caos", es bastante sadico. Se tele transporta usando el caos control al frente del enemigo para darle un espadazo, inmediatamente despues utiliza el Chaos Blast y eso que pensaba que el instant Kame hame ha era sadico. El nombre del autor sera cambiado el 31 de Mayo, esten atentos.**

**Se despide Raimundo Imparable**

**Dejen pasteles... digo Dejen Reviews  
**


	22. Capitulo 17: El Quinto Niño

**Capitulo 17:** **El Quinto Niño**

El día ya casi acababa. Por un momento pensaron que por fin habían terminado los problemas en aquel día, pero justo cuando Shinji se encontraba retirándose del hospital privado de NERV una llamada urgente de parte de la Dra. Akagi arruino toda la situación. Por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, Shinji fue llamado para ser interrogado. Misato se ofreció para decir que Shinji no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar, pero el nombrado se negó inmediatamente. Debía enfrentarse a esto, aunque fuera difícil. Para la mala suerte y preocupación de Asuka, ella no podía acompañar al piloto, por lo que se dirigió al departamento.

Sin cuestionar las razones, Shinji fue al interrogatorio. Era una enorme sala en oscuridad total, salvo por una luz resplandeciente en el centro, indicado por Misato, le dijo que se pusiera en aquella luz. Sin cuestionar las razones, el piloto de la unidad 01 se puso en aquel lugar. Inmediatamente una voz proveniente de la oscuridad llamo la atención del piloto.

"Se le ha llamado por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el ataque del Ángel reciente" dijo severamente la voz desconocida. Shinji solo observo en la dirección de cual fue llamado.

"Si por lo menos pudiera ver quien me interroga, seria todo mas fácil" informo el piloto.

"No esta en posición de exigir nada, solo responderá a las preguntas que se le den. Nada menos, nada mas" Esta vez fue otra voz la que hablo, Shinji nuevamente dirigió su vista a la dirección de donde provenía la nueva voz desconocida.

"Entiendo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos. "Se debe a que no se encuentran realmente aquí. De hecho solo puedo sentir al Comandante Ikari, al Subcomandante Fuyutsuki y a la Mayor Katsuragi en esta habitación" Se genero un silencio breve en la oscura habitación.

"¡Suficiente!" grito una voz, por el sonido, era el primero que había hablado. "¡Debe dirigirse a nosotros con respeto!"

"Entendido, pero no puedo respetar a lo que no veo" comento divertidamente el piloto.

"¡Piloto!" esta vez fue la fría voz de Gendo que interrumpió el aire. "Una palabra mas que no sea respuesta, y se tomara arresto por sublevación a un oficial" dijo severamente. Esta vez Shinji guardo silencio.

"Piloto, debo entender que usted estuvo alrededor de dieciséis horas dentro de un Ángel" dijo otra voz en la habitación.

"si"

"¿Qué fue lo sucedido ahí dentro?" pregunto la misma voz.

"Fuera de intentar mantener el Evangelion funcionando al mínimo por los sistemas de supervivencia, no mucho" respondió.

"¿Tuvo algún contacto directo con el Ángel?" pregunto otra voz.

"Si" esta vez, Shinji guardo un breve silencio antes de continuar. "intento infiltrarse en mi mente, creo que de alguna manera quería confundirme" Respondió sinceramente el piloto, esto provoco breves susurros entre los presentes, de inmediato Shinji noto que habían mas de seis voces distintas. Finalmente todos guardaron silencio.

"Cuéntenos mas detalladamente este suceso" dijo el primero que había hablado al llegar a la habitación.

"Bien. No creo que haya sido un sueño, o por lo menos no uno común. Estaba sentado en un vagón de tren y en frente de mi había otro yo, solo que mas pequeño. Diría unos cuatro años de edad. Le pregunte quien era, al decirme algo confuso deduje que el era una representación del Ángel. No me pidan decir como lo supe, ya que es bastante complicado. De esta manera comencé una conversación con el Ángel"

"¡Una conversación con un Ángel!" grito uno.

"¡Inaudito!" grito otro.

"¿Como podemos saber que nos esta diciendo la verdad?" pregunto otro.

"¡Jamás mentiría con algo de esta importancia! Además me contó el motivo por el cual están atacando a la raza humana. Los humanos les robaron a su padre. _**Adam**_. Al parecer dijo que nosotros estamos jugando a ser dioses, y que debemos pagar el precio al intentar ser algo que no somos. Debo suponer que ustedes son los responsables de aquello" acuso severamente Shinji. "Ya que ustedes sabían de antemano de que los Ángeles iban a atacar. Solo no me explico como…" antes de que pudiera continuar.

"¡Suficiente! El resto de la reunión no le incumbe, piloto Ikari, puede retirarse, al igual que usted Mayor Katsuragi" ordeno la primera voz, Misato se fue, siendo seguida por Shinji, pero este se detuvo en la puerta. Dirigiendo sus cara hacia las sombras.

"Recuerden que yo y los demás pilotos estamos limpiando _Su_ desastre" sin decir mas el joven piloto salio de la presencia de los sujetos reunidos. Inmediatamente el escritorio, con el propio Gendo en el se ilumino.

"Su hijo nos esta causando muchos problemas Ikari. Puede que sea un riesgo" comento nuevamente una voz.

"eso lo se, pero igual peleara para derrotar a los Ángeles" respondió Gendo confiado del destino futuro. "no creo que haya mas importancia sobre el asunto"

"Se esta metiendo en un juego muy peligroso, Ikari" Inmediatamente todas las luces se prendieron, revelando también a Fuyutsuki.

"Creo que Shinji saco el intelecto y la genialidad de su madre también" el anciano intervino. Gendo no respondió nada, simplemente dio un suspiro en resignación, ese hijo suyo le estaba costando muchos problemas, y no sabía si debía soportarlo mucho tiempo más. Solo sabía que podía ayudarle a exterminar a los Ángeles restantes.

--

Misato y Shinji iban caminando por el pasillo luego de la reunión. La Mayor estaba pensando en lo dicho por el piloto respecto al Ángel. Tenia unas dudas si debía preguntar al respecto o no, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande para ella.

"Dime Shinji. Dijiste que los humanos robamos el padre de los Ángeles. Ósea _**Adam**_. ¿Esa es la causa del inicio de la guerra de los Ángeles?" pregunto seriamente.

"si, por lo menos eso es lo que me dio a entender el Ángel cuando hable con el. Solo no se para que los humanos querrían al primer Ángel. No le encuentro sentido. Además de que según lo que entiendo, los Evangelion fueron construidos inmediatamente después del segundo impacto, lo que indica que ese acontecimiento tiene que ver directamente con los EVA. Creo que algo mas grande esta en manos de NERV que la simple supuesta supervivencia de los humanos, me atrevo a decir que es solo una fachada" comento Shinji, dejando a una sorprendida Misato. Kaji le había dicho varias cosas respecto a los secretos de NERV, y en un instante Shinji había descubierto mucho más que ella, o por lo menos casi todo. Antes de terminar sus pensamientos nuevamente Shinji volvió a hablar. "También me parece extraño que los Ángeles quieran atacar siempre Tokio-3, eso significaría que la forma desencadenar el Tercer Impacto esta aquí" nuevamente Shinji le dio al clavo.

Misato estaba tentada a decirle sobre sus descubrimientos, pero no quería meter al niño demasiado profundo en esto, lo mas seguro es que no hubiera regreso de donde se infiltraba. Sin saber que más decir, la Mayor Katsuragi guardo silencio.

--

Esa noche Shinji y Misato llegaron al departamento donde se suponía que se encontraba Asuka, pero noto que no estaba en ningún lado, lo que significaba que ya estaba durmiendo, inmediatamente Shinji se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar fue detenido por la voz Misato.

"Se salvaron por ahora, estoy muy cansada para hablar ahora y creo que tu también, pero mañana no se escaparan. ¿Entendiste?" dijo severamente recordando el estado actual del departamento que no había cambiado para nada, Shinji solo trago saliva y aire, nervioso por los acontecimientos que vendrán mañana. Instantáneamente Misato cambio su rostro a uno alegre. "Buenas noches, Shinji" sin decir mas Misato se fue rumbo a su habitación.

El joven continuo su camino a su habitación, una vez cambiando sus ropas se acostó mirando el techo y cerro los ojos ya que se encofraba bastante cansado. Una batalla y una charla con su padre destrozaron toda su vitalidad, sin contar el hecho de que paso dieciséis horas dentro de un Ángel. Cuando por fin iba a conciliar el sueño, sintió que movían sus mantas, para que luego un extraño peso se agregara a la cama, finalmente parte de ese peso se inclino sobre el pecho del muchacho. Al abrir los ojos que se encontraban bastante cansados observo con la poca luz que había en la habitación a una gran cabellera pelirroja.

"¿Asuka? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el piloto confundido, aunque se notaba inmediatamente el cansancio en su voz.

"Solo quiero dormir en mi cama, Baka" dijo verazmente Asuka, esto dejo confundido a Shinji. ¿Su cama?

"¿Desde cuando esta es tu cama?" pregunto Shinji ante la respuesta tan extraña de la pelirroja.

"Desde que descubrí donde pertenezco" respondió astutamente la pelirroja, confundiendo aun que mas antes a Shinji. "Desde pequeña que no he podido tener un lugar al cual llamar realmente hogar. En ese entonces pensaba que donde estuviera mi unidad 02 iba a ser mi hogar, pero todo eso cambio hace unos pocos días cuando descubrí donde pertenezco"

"¿Dónde perteneces?" Shinji dijo otra pregunta.

"Donde estés tu." Finalmente dijo la pelirroja, esas palabras de verdad asombraron a Shinji, no sabia que responderle, se había quedado sin palabras ante tal declaración. De hecho jamás lo espero. "y ya que tu duermes aquí, automáticamente la hace mi cama también, además espantas a las pesadillas" diciendo esto abrazo a Shinji fuertemente. "ahora si no te importa quisiera dormir, ha sido un largo día" sin decir mas la pelirroja apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji, este respondió al abrazo y cubrió a ambos con las mantas de la cama. "Buenas noches, Shinji" dijo levantando su cara para mirar los ojos del mismo.

"Buenas noches, Asuka" respondió devolviendo la mirada, sincronizadamente ambos se dieron un largo y suave beso, algo que no habían podido hacer en un buen rato. Separándose simultáneamente Asuka apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Shinji, quedando ambos nuevamente dormidos cómodamente en los brazos del otro.

--

A la mañana siguiente Asuka fue la primera en despertar, observando el reloj de la mesa noto que faltaban diez minutos para comenzar el entrenamiento matutino, algo desganada, pero entusiasmada por saber que le enseñaría Shinji, lo observo. El piloto aun se encontraba dormido, era primera vez que la pelirroja podía ver dormir a Shinji. Pero obtuvo una gran sorpresa que no había notado hasta este momento. Shinji se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de esta confortablemente mientras la abrazaba. Hace algunos días abría matado a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a hacer eso, pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba, de hecho le era muy placentero.

"_Ahora se que dormido es un pervertido_" pensaba un tanto divertida, ya que conocía a Shinji lo suficiente que no haría nada pervertido contra ella, era obvio que esto era accidental. "_no se pueden evitar este tipo de situaciones mientras uno duerme, y no debería sorprenderme si ocurren mas situaciones así en el futuro._" se dijo mentalmente. Diciéndose maldiciones mentalmente decidió despertar a Shinji. "¡Baka! ¡Es hora de despertar! ¡O no me vas a enseñar nada hoy" acuso la pelirroja. Shinji con bastante dificultad se despertó sin abrir los ojos, notando que estaba sobre una suave almohada.

"Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy Asuka. Ayer gaste todas mis reservas de Ki tratando de mantener al EVA funcionando, aun no me recupero por completo y no quiero gastar todas las semillas del ermitaño" alejo Shinji ante el intento de sacarlo de la cama de la pelirroja. Asuka se rió ante aquella respuesta. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"primera vez que conozco el lado flojo Shinji Ikari" comento divertida del descubrimiento. "y ni si quiera sabes donde estas dormido" Ante esta ultima oración, Shinji muy a su pesar abrió los ojos notando que observaba la cara de Asuka desde abajo, inmediatamente noto que la almohada suave que sentía era nada menos y nada mas que el pecho de Asuka. "¡p-p-perdón!" grito tartamudeando el piloto ante aquella revelación.

"Baka, no fue tu culpa. Además tú eres el único a quien dejaría tocarme" dijo Asuka ocultando su risa ante la vergüenza del piloto, por primera vez Asuka había avergonzado al piloto y era una sensación bastante placentera, la victoria momentánea sobre el invencible Shinji Ikari. El piloto de la unidad 01 se tranquilizo lentamente para ahora apoyarse en la verdadera almohada de su cama. La pelirroja aun disfrutando la victoria abrazo a Shinji dándole un rápido y corto beso en los labios. "buenos días, Baka"

"buenos días, ¿Me dejarías dormir un poco mas? Es que debo preparar el desayuno mas adelante." Dijo aun soñoliento mientras cerraba los ojos. "además Misato prometió que hoy continuaríamos la charla que no terminamos." Al escuchar esto, la reacción de Asuka fue un breve escalofrío, a persa de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, todavía no podía tener un tiempo de paz.

"bien, igual estoy un poco cansada" sin soltar aun el abrazo del piloto la pelirroja volvió a dormir disfrutando el calor de su novio.

--

De esta manera transcurrió la mañana demasiado lenta para el par de pilotos, la charla de Misato no había sido para nada bonita. Shinji se comprometió que con su sueldo de piloto pagaría todos los daños causados al departamento, además de proporcionarle un castigo adicional respecto a los quehaceres para el y para la pelirroja, aunque no era tanto problema porque prácticamente era el quien hacia todo el trabajo en la casa.

Una vez que la tortura de su tutora había terminado, Shinji y Asuka caminaron rumbo a la escuela y por primera vez se tomaron las manos mientras iban en camino, a pesar de que en un principio la sensación era bastante extraña, a los pocos minutos les pareció bastante natural la situación entre ellos. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de clases, nuevamente temprano, claro que Hikari había llegado primero esta vez.

"Buenos días Asuka, Shinji" saludo alegremente la representante de la clase a los recién llegados. "veo que llegan temprano otra vez, bastante poco común" comento Hikari un tanto curiosa de la nueva puntualidad de sus amigos.

"sin el entrenamiento, nos deja bastante tiempo en las mañanas" respondió Asuka mientras dejaba sus cosas en su asiento de clases, mientras Shinji la imitaba. Al iniciar las clases, Shinji noto que Kensuke no estaba presente.

"¿Dónde esta Kensuke?" pregunto Shinji un tanto confuso de que faltara su amigo. Toji, quien estaba algo adormecido por la charla del profesor le respondió a su amigo.

"fue a ver la llegada de unos buques de guerra, no recuerdo el nombre muy bien" comento un tanto despreocupado sobre el asunto, ya habiendo calmado su curiosidad, Shinji iba a volver a su silencio, o mejor dicho su charla con Asuka, ya que eso hacia que las clases pasaran mucho más rápido. Pero esta calma fue destruida ya que al parecer el profesor había visto la charla de Toji.

"Suzuhara" alerto el profesor, el nombrado se levanto inmediatamente asustado de la pronunciación de su nombre de parte del profesor. "tu serás el encargado de llevarle los apuntes del día a Rei, en vista que ella ha faltado nuevamente" ordeno el profesor. Toji nerviosamente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

--

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Ahora estaban en clases de educación física, por la decisión del profesor, Shinji y Asuka habían quedado aprobados y exentos de aquella materia, pero no podían salir de la escuela, aun era horario de clases, por lo que Asuka decidió hacer el entrenamiento que falto en la mañana ahora. Sin encontrar alguna objeción con la sugerencia de la pelirroja, o mejor dicho, orden de la pelirroja, se apartaron de la clase un poco.

"Muy bien, Asuka. ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?" pregunto curioso el piloto.

"Quiero que me enseñes a volar" dijo alegre la pelirroja. Esta oración dicha le trajo inmediatamente un recuerdo al piloto.

--

_Shinji y Gohan se encontraban entrenando afuera de la casa del mismo joven, ya que ahora tenía algunos años de casado con su querida esposa Videl. Ambos guerreros fueron interrumpidos de su entrenamiento por el llamado de la esposa. _

"_Gohan, Shinji, ya es hora de almorzar" no fue necesario decir mas, ambos pararon inmediatamente su entrenamiento para ir en la búsqueda de su preciado alimento. Al llegar a la mesa ambos fueron detenidos por la palma de la mano de Videl, que les negaba el paso. "Antes de comer, deben ir a bañarse, ¡Apestan!" regaño la esposa del medio Saiyajin._

"_pero Videl…" trato de razonar Gohan, pero ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase._

"_nada de peros. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a nuestra hija?" pregunto su madre notando el hecho de que la pequeña niña de escasos dos años de edad estaba presente en la silla especial en la mesa. Ante la expresión desanimada del guerrero la pequeña Pan se comenzó a reír fuertemente. "ahora vayan, ¿O tengo que usar la sartén?" Nuevamente no fue necesaria ninguna palabra más. De hecho solo la palabra sartén hubiera sido necesaria. Totalmente desanimados, Shinji y Gohan se dirigieron a la ducha. Cuando ya se encontraban lejos, Gohan dio un suspiro._

"_y pensar que todo esto comenzó por enseñarle a volar" sin ninguna palabras, ambos guerreros prosiguieron a asearse._

--

Ahora Shinji entendió todas las palabras de Gohan en aquel momento, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en el asunto fue sacado suavemente de sus pensamientos por la melodiosa voz de su querida novia.

"¡Baka!" gritaba mientras notaba la reacción de sorpresa del piloto. "Te estoy llamando desde hace minutos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto molesta por la notable ausencia de la mente del piloto de la unidad 01.

"nada" contesto rápidamente, intentando calmarse. "¿Estas segura que deseas aprender esto aquí? Creo que seria mejor que dominaras el detectar Ki, antes de aprender a volar." Comento un tanto inseguro de las intenciones de la pelirroja.

"estoy segura, además aquello de detectar Ki, vendría mejor en la mañana. De esta manera no me canso demasiado para el resto del día" respondió astutamente Asuka. Por su parte Shinji no se le había ocurrido verlo de esa manera, convencido de las palabras de su novia tomo asiento en el piso, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

"bien, supongo que recuerdas las bases del uso de Ki" dijo Shinji comenzando por lo básico.

--

Mientras se ausentaban el par de pilotos, diecisiete siguió con su clase de artes marciales, evaluando a cada alumno personalizadamente, no era demasiado impresionante cada uno, ya que el combate en contra de Shinji había despertado aquella emoción que había dormido durante años. Rápidamente pasaron todos sus alumnos, o por lo menos casi todos. Como se encontraba recientemente agregado a la lista, estaba al último el nuevo alumno. Kaoru Nagisa.

"bien, veamos lo que tienes Nagisa" el nombrado se acerco al profesor y puso inmediatamente una postura en artes marciales perfecta, cosa que asombro a Jun totalmente. "Al parecer tenemos otro prodigio entre nosotros." Dijo en voz alta, pero un extraño escalofrío le dio mientras lo observo a los ojos. Por un breve periodo de tiempo pensó haber visto al androide Cell frente a el. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquella alucinación de su cabeza. Sorprendentemente Kaoru era un peleador experto, demostraba bastante dominio en la materia, pero lo que le preocupaba era que su estilo de pelea era bastante familiar. Sin darle mayor importancia siguió con su clase.

--

Luego del término de clases, Toji estaba guardando sus cosas cuando Hikari se acerco al joven lentamente.

"recuerda que tienes que llevarle los apuntes a Rei" dijo en su tono habitual autoritario. Toji giro su cabeza de mala gana.

"¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?" luego de un breve momento de desgano del joven, su actitud cambio repentinamente. "bueno, entonces ire donde vive Rei" Este comentario al decirlo tan alegre, desanimo a Hikari bastante. "pero, no puedo ir a un departamento de chica solo, no es correcto" en aquel instante los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron, inmediatamente iba sugerir una idea.

"si quieres yo…" antes de que pudiera terminar, Toji noto que Shinji se iba junto a Asuka.

"¡Oye! ¡Shinji! ¿Quieres acompañarme?" pregunto alejándose de la desilusionada Hikari, acercándose a su gran amigo.

--

Shinji y Toji iban caminando por las calles casi vacías de Tokio-3. Por los ataques de los Ángeles, los habitantes de la ciudad eran bastante pocos, casi la mayoría eran funcionarios de NERV o de locales que eran necesario para funcionar, todos los demás se habían ido.

"En verdad no se como te puede gustar una persona como Asuka, hay muchos peces en el mar y de todos escoges al mas gruñón de todos" comentaba Toji a su amigo, mientras caminaban lentamente a la residencia Ayanami.

"Si, tiene su temperamento, pero es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. Además no esta gritando todo el día. Es alegre, divertida, inteligente." Dijo bastante tranquilo el piloto. "como toda rosa, tiene espinas" fue la conclusión final que saco Shinji.

"Mas bien diría una reja electrificada" dijo bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo. "de verdad que estas enamorado." Dijo finalmente para guardar silencio el resto del camino.

--

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, Toji se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de sobres, cartas y revistas que estaban en el buzón de la puerta de Rei. Shinji toco el timbre esperando alguna respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, y no podía olvidar el hecho de que no había ninguna presencia en aquel departamento, sin esperar mas, abrió la puerta.

"Shinji, no deberíamos entrar al departamento de una chica sin permiso" sugirió Toji ante la situación incorrecta que realizaba su amigo.

"no te preocupes, solo dejaremos las notas y nos iremos" entrando cuidadosamente y sacándose los zapatos, el par de amigos entraron al departamento. Toji se sorprendió ante la vista, el lugar se encontraba totalmente sucio. Jamás habían pasado alguna escoba por ese suelo, levantando el talón de los pies, Toji siguió a Shinji dentro del departamento.

"¿Este es el departamento de una chica?" pregunto Toji sorprendido por el terrible aspecto del lugar. Shinji dio un breve suspiro, dejando los apuntes sobre la cama deshecha comenzó a recoger varios papeles que se encontraban en el piso. "¡Shinji! ¡Deja eso! Rei se puede enojar"

"no te preocupes, solo estoy limpiando" tomando una bolsa comenzó a recoger todos los papeles votados con la intención de ayudar a su compañera piloto. No se explicaba como podía vivir en un lugar así. Pero Rei es Rei y no se puede cambiar.

"pues yo no te ayudare" se negó Toji cruzándose se brazos, mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. "ese no es el trabajo de un hombre" Con aquel cometario de parte de su amigo, Shinji arqueo una ceja y luego puso una mirada que haría a Vegeta o a Asuka orgullosos.

"¿De verdad? Porque a Misato no le gustan ese tipo de hombres" respondió astutamente el joven piloto. La expresión de Toji cambio a una de indecicision. Este era un dilema bastante grande para el, pero por suerte su machismo era mas grande que el amor que sentía por la hermosa Misato Katsuragi.

"¡No! ¡Es una cuestión de principios!" negó nuevamente el joven. Shinji simplemente rodó sus ojos y continuo con su labor domestica, sorprendentemente en aquel momento se abrió la puerta, en el umbral de ella entraba Rei Ayanami. Toji se tenso, no era costumbre para el estar en esta situación. "lo lamentamos Rei, solo vinimos a dejar los apuntes" dijo apresuradamente, se notaba bastante asustado ante la reacción de Rei.

"No te molesta que bote esta basura, ¿Verdad? son solo papeles que estaban en el suelo" ante esto, Rei se sorprendió. Ella jamás había recibido un trato tan amable de parte de alguien. Y era una sensación muy extraña la que le daba, la única reacción visible fue un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"gracias, Shinji" comento sinceramente la piloto de la unidad 00. Shinji solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la bolsa y se iba a la puerta en compañía de Toji.

Una vez afuera del complejo de departamentos, Shinji se apresuro en irse.

"tengo que irme, o Asuka me va a matar. Nos vemos" sin decir mas, el piloto de la unidad 00 se fue corriendo por las calles de Tokio-3, Toji observaba al muchacho mientras corría alejándose.

"todos los pilotos EVA son raros" sin decir mas se dirigió a su casa.

--

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Asuka y Hikari caminaban juntas después de la escuela. Ambas llegaron a un hermoso parque donde se podía ver perfectamente el atardecer de Tokio-3. Se notaba que la representante de la clase estaba preocupada, ya que lo había notado Asuka inmediatamente, sin contar que estaba bastante pensativa.

"¿Qué sucede? Estas bastante extraña desde que salimos" pregunto la pelirroja. Esto la saco de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

"¿eh? Perdón Asuka, no te estaba escuchando" se disculpo la delegada de la clase ante su propia distracción.

"no hay problema, pero dime cual es el tuyo" comento Asuka.

"Tu… ¿Qué viste en Shinji?" Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la piloto de la unidad 02, era bastante complicada de responder.

"El… el fue el primero que se preocupo por mi, por lo menos de esa manera. Es difícil de explicar, pero solo puedo decir que el… el es diferente" respondió Asuka ante la pregunta de su amiga.

"creo que entiendo" Hikari puso una mirada soñadora al decirlo. Este hecho fue notado por Asuka e inmediatamente noto que le sucedía a su amiga.

"Así que es un chico. ¿Quién es el afortunado?" pregunto la pelirroja, ante esto Hikari se sonrojo bastante mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas.

"Es… Toji" dijo en un susurro en una total vergüenza. Asuka jamás pensó que ese chiflado le gustara a su amiga.

"¡Toji! Pero ¿Qué le viste a ese chiflado?" pidió tratando de entender que rayos pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, el es… amable" susurro igualmente avergonzada.

"¿Amable?" Repitió Asuka en forma de pregunta bastante incrédula por la respuesta inesperada.

--

Shinji abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con Asuka y Misato, notando que aun no llegaba nadie se cambio de ropa a algo mas cómodo y se dispuso a ver la televisión que recientemente había encargado. Al parecer las cosas que compro llegaron durante el día y Misato las recibió antes de irse. Ahora oficialmente Shinji ikari estaba en quiebra, sin darle mas importancia a ese asunto se dispuso a ver la televisión, cosa que pocas veces hacia antes. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió para revelar a Asuka quien llegaba al departamento.

"¡hey! Fuiste bastante veloz en acompañar al chiflado ese" dijo Asuka mientras observaba a su novio descansando en el nuevo sillón de la sala. Shinji solo la observo por un momento y siguió viendo la televisión.

"yo no le digo chiflada a Hikari" respondió Shinji, entretanto a la pelirroja iba a cambiar su ropa de escuela. Desde su habitación le grito a Shinji.

"por que Hikari no es una chiflada, el dúo de tus amigos si lo son" la televisión era lo único que se podía escuchar por un momento en el departamento. Al pasar unos breves minutos, Asuka regreso a la sala para sentarse junto a su novio. "A que no adivinas quien le gusta a Hikari" mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji.

"no se me ocurre" contesto Shinji, mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Toji Suzuhara" respondió aturdiendo brevemente al piloto, instantáneamente dedujo la razón por la que le decía esto.

"debo suponer que tienes algo en mente" Shinji cerraba los ojos brevemente mientras sentía el dulce olor de cabello de la pelirroja.

"supones bien"

--

El día seguía comúnmente, el maestro Jun daba su charla sobre el segundo impacto, para el desgano de los alumnos, era materia obligatoria no cosa del profesor, ya que el mismo maestro estaba en contra de decir lo mismo una y otra vez. Nuevamente había faltado Rei, cosa que era bastante habitual, pero aun le daba una mala espina aquellas ausencias a Shinji, ya que ellos no eran llamados tan frecuentemente a NERV. ¿Qué sucedería con ella?

Mientras la mañana trascurría sucedió algo bastante extraño, Toji fue llamado a la oficina del director.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?" pregunto Kensuke un tanto sorprendido por el llamado repentino.

"no lo se" respondió desganadamente el joven, ya que había arruinado su hora favorita del día. El almuerzo. Protestando brevemente Toji se levanto de su asiento dejando su querido almuerzo atrás. Shinji, quien se encontraba saliendo junto a Asuka para almorzar junto a ella le llamo la atención aquel incidente, pero siendo sacado de su profundo pensamiento por cierta pelirroja no le dio mas rondas al asunto.

--

Afuera de la oficina, Toji se encontraba en frente a la puerta indeciso si debía entrar o no. Estaba bastante confundido y preocupado, pensaba que de alguna forma había sido descubierto por sus actividades morbosas junto a Kensuke, pero de ser así, el también habría sido llamado. Decidido el joven entro a la oficina y para su sorpresa no se encontraba el director en el interior. Una mujer rubia estaba sentada donde debía estar el director de la escuela.

"Usted debe ser el joven Toji Suzuhara, tengo una proposición para usted" dijo la mujer, en forma bastante seria.

--

Mas tarde en NERV, Ritsuko estaba revisando unos documentos en su computadora, cuando llego Misato a su oficina, la mujer rubia se veía bastante tensa escribiendo en su computadora.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te vez cansada" comento Misato mientras bebía de su café, la mujer rubia no contesto, no dejaba de ver la pantalla que tenia en frente de ella. Ante esta reacción Misato volvió a probar. "¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No me estará guardando otro secreto, verdad?"

"viene en camino la Unidad 03 y ya se ha seleccionado al quinto niño" acucio Ritsuko sin dejar de observar la pantalla. Esto tomo por sorpresa a la Mayor, ya que debían informarle primero a ella esta situación.

"¿por que no me avisaron?" pregunto enfadada. "no he recibido los papeles del Instituto Marduk" anuncio, mientras se acercaba a lo que decía en la pantalla de computador de Ritsuko, esto fue para nada agradable para la Mayor. "¿Es el? ¿El es el quinto niño?" pregunto sorprendida.

"si, mañana recibirá los papeles de la formalización de la situación de parte del instituto MARDUK. Ahora si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada Mayor" dijo Ritsuko, quien estaba indirectamente sacando a la Mayor de la oficina. Esta solo refunfuño en voz baja, cada vez le agradaba menos NERV, en cada momento encontraba motivos para desconfiar más y más de la supuesta organización salvadora de la humanidad.

--

Toji por el resto del día estuvo bastante pensativo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Shinji, pero siempre que algo ocurría y no podía acercarse a su amigo, lamentablemente ese día debían ir a NERV, lo que no le permitió hablar con Toji el resto del día. Aunque antes de irse, Asuka hablo con Hikari.

"dicen que la manera mas fácil para llegar al corazón de un hombre, es através de su estomago y me atrevería a decir que Toji tiene mas de uno" Asuka se fue rápidamente corriendo através de los pasillos de la escuela, ya que Shinji había partido sin ella.

--

Misato estaba en busca de respuestas, y la única persona que conocía parcialmente confiable era Kaji, inmediatamente paso por toda la base buscándolo hasta que lo encontró frente a unas maquinas, acosando a Maya Ibuki. Tratando de ignorar este hecho, y notando como la joven técnica de NERV se iba de la sala se dirigió a hablar con Kaji.

"se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no deberías seducir al personal de NERV" dijo algo celosa, Misato. Kaji, sin sacar su tranquilidad y arqueando una ceja le respondió.

"si te hace sentir mejor, podría intentar seducirte a ti"

"mira, solo vine porque tengo grandes dudas. ¿Qué sabes sobre _**Adam**_ y el instituto MARDUK?" pregunto Misato directamente. Ante esto Kaji se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a la cara de Misato y acorralándola contra una de las maquinas de bebidas.

"lo único que te puedo decir que MARDUK es una fachada, ¿Reconoces el código 707?" pregunto rápidamente, cosa que inmediatamente Misato abrió los ojos sorprendida antes esta revelación. "todos los elegidos y los posibles elegidos están ahí, todos juntos, para ser exactos en el mismo salón que Shinji y Asuka" Esto era una enorme revelación para la Mayor.

"¿Y sobre _**Adam**_?" pregunto nuevamente Misato.

"sabes todo lo que yo se" contesto astutamente el agente doble.

"Shinji lo sabe" le susurro, dejando sorprendido a Kaji.

"¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿A caso le contaste?"

"no, realmente solo saco conclusiones en mi presencia a partir de lo que vio dentro del Ángel, y todo lo que dijo es verdad. Al parecer quiere saber la verdad tanto como nosotros. Tal vez debamos decirle lo que sabemos…" antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, una voz intervino, era exactamente la persona de la que estaban hablando.

"¿Misato?" pregunto Shinji quien le pareció haber escuchado la voz de su tutora. Al terminar el pasillo, noto que Misato y Kaji se encontraban ahí.

"hola Shinji" anuncio Misato, quien misteriosamente ahora se encontraba bastante alejada de Kaji. El piloto noto un extraño aire de tensión, iba con la intención de buscarle una bebida a Asuka antes de la prueba de sincronización que por suerte aun faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara. Mientras Shinji iba en dirección a la maquina expendedora, Misato se estaba yendo del lugar dejando al agente y al piloto solos.

"hola Shinji, ¿deseas un te?" pregunto inocentemente Kaji.

"quisiera hablar un momento contigo, si es posible afuera de la base. Aun tengo tiempo antes de la prueba de sincronización" pidió Shinji, ante aquella petición Kaji no se pudo negar. Botando su lata de soda al basurero más cercano, fue junto a Shinji fuera de la base.

--

Se encontraban en las montañas de Tokio-3, aunque aun estaban cerca del Geo-front. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca rodeados del hermoso verde de las montañas. Había un largo silencio, de hecho no habían hablado desde que salieron de la base de NERV. Finalmente fue Shinji quien termino con el silencio.

"¿Qué sabes sobre NERV?" pregunto el joven piloto, esto tomo por sorpresa a Kaji ya que no se esperaba que fuera tan veloz.

"_Directo al grano. Al parecer es cosa de familia_" pensó Kaji mientras buscaba una forma de responderle a Shinji. "lo mismo que tu" contesto, para cualquiera persona normal pensaría que es verdad, pero Shinji ya tenia sus sospechas.

"se que es mentira, Kaji" dijo Shinji. Kaji logro contener su sorpresa, manteniendo aun su fachada. "Durante el ataque del Ángel en la llegada de la unidad 01, había sentido el Ki de un Ángel" comento Shinji.

"¿Ki? Misato me hablo algo de eso. Es la energía de los seres vivos ¿Verdad?" pregunto intrigado aun por las habilidades del piloto, aunque la sorpresa anterior aun no se iba en su interior.

"Si." Contesto Shinji haciendo una breve pausa "Volviendo al tema, cuando estaba en la fragata sentí el Ki de un Ángel"

"Entonces sabias del ataque antes que los demás" comento Kaji.

"si, pero no era el mismo Ki del Ángel, de hecho era otro. Estuvo en el barco todo el tiempo, pero una vez que Asuka y yo derrotamos al Ángel, el Ki del otro Ángel había desaparecido, al igual que tu." Estas palabras helaron parcialmente a Kaji. "En ese entonces me pregunte por que atacarnos los Ángeles en pleno mar, donde no hay ninguna ciudad. Pensé que se debía al nuevo Evangelion, era mas que razonable que atacarían a un objetivo así"

"claro Shinji"

"pero noto que el objetivo de los Ángeles no son los Evangelion, ya que de ser así. El Ángel que me absorbió a mí y a la unidad 01 habría utilizado a aquella oportunidad. Prácticamente estábamos a su merced y no hizo nada. Lo que me indica que el verdadero objetivo de los Ángeles lo llevabas tu ¿Verdad?" pregunto Shinji suspicazmente.

"¿eh?" Kaji no era fácil de sorprender, siempre fue muy hábil ocultando la verdad y trabajando en secreto, pero esta vez fue demasiado para el. Este muchacho sabía como sorprenderlo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde aquel video. "veo que a ti no se te escapa nada, pero si descubres mas, podría matarte" respondió francamente.

"No estoy en contra de NERV o a favor de los Ángeles, pero se que hay algo sucio en NERV y quisiera saber para que bando estoy peleando" respondió Shinji seriamente. "Yo solo estoy a favor de la humanidad" Luego de estas palabras se formo una breve silencio nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue interrumpido por Kaji.

"Ven Shinji, quisiera mostrarte algo" dijo Kaji mientras se levantaba del asiento, para luego ser seguido por Shinji.

--

Hikari se encontraba observando a Toji comer su almuerzo antes de irse. Estaba tentada a hacer los sugerido por Asuka, pero tenia bastante miedo, aunque mas que nada timidez. No estaba segura de la respuesta del deportista. Sin pensarlo mas, dio un largo suspiro, para luego lanzarse a los leones.

"Toji, recuerda que debes ordenar los bancos antes de irte" dijo Hikari fingiendo el tono que usaba en clases. Ante esto Toji, que se encontraba comiendo tarde su almuerzo por la llamada a la oficina del director, dio un breve suspiro de cansancio.

"representante, podría esperar a que termine de comer. Tengo bastante hambre y no pude comer en el almuerzo" dijo Toji. Hikari lo observo por un momento.

"claro" dijo rápidamente. "¿Comes siempre comida de la cafetería?" pregunto curiosa por el extraño método de alimentación del deportista.

"si, es que en casa no tengo quien me cocine el almuerzo y yo no soy muy hábil en la cocina" respondió mientras devoraba rápidamente un enorme pan que sacaba del paquete.

"bueno…" inicio algo apenada Hikari. "Yo tengo dos hermanas y siempre que les cocino, hago comida de mas."

"que lamentable" dijo Toji mientras nuevamente se comía otro pan.

"es un verdadero problema" comento Hikari insegura de la respuesta de Toji.

"si quieres puedes dármelos a mi, para ahorrarte el desperdicio" augurio Toji al devorar nuevamente otro pan.

"¿De verdad? te lo agradecería" contesto mientras daba una sonrisa alegre y tranquila, no fue como Asuka le dijo, pero por lo menos funciono. Por algo se debe empezar. ¿Cierto?

--

Nuevamente en la base de NERV, esta vez vemos a una sorprendida y algo enojada Asuka Langley Soryu, ya que por Misato había descubierto la identidad del nuevo niño elegido. Ella, antes de que hubiera llegado a Tokio-3, pensaba que los pilotos eran entrenados muchos años antes de realmente asignarles un Evangelion pero ahora era el segundo caso que conocía seguido además de Shinji. No podía creer que un tonto como el fuera elegido para ser piloto de Evangelion, a esto le agregamos el enojo por el enorme retraso de dos horas de Shinji, ya que había prometido traerle una soda y eso no tardaría mas de cinco minutos.

Como si fuera llamado por el pensamiento Shinji Ikari regresaba donde se encontraba Asuka sosteniendo una lata de soda, pero aun lado de el se encontraba Kaji, el antiguo amor de la pelirroja. Era la primera vez que se topaba con el desde lo sucedido con Shinji. Esto solo comprobó lo que había pensado desde el principio. Kaji no le gustaba de esa manera, ya que al verlo no sintió los mismos deseos que antes tenia sobre el, ahora solo quería correr hacia Shinji, cosa que no hizo ya que aun se encontraba enojada por la noticia de Misato y por el _enorme_ retraso de su novio.

"lo siento por el retraso, Asuka" comento Shinji, se notaba bastante avergonzado, ya que había olvidado por un momento la soda prometida a su novia. Este extendió la mano donde se encontraba la susodicha soda.

"mas vale que sea muy buena razón el retraso de dos horas" comento furiosa la pelirroja.

"Me quede hablando con Kaji" respondió sinceramente. "de verdad lo siento" ante aquella disculpa sincera, la pelirroja le arrebato de su mano la soda abriéndola e instantáneamente bebiéndola hasta el fondo.

"estaba sedienta" dijo un tanto mas calmada. "¿Se podría saber por que tardaste tanto hablando con Kaji?" al preguntar esto, una mirada astuta se formo en el rostro de Asuka, cosa que le dio un escalofrío a Shinji, sabia que cuando Asuka daba esa mirada, era porque algo tenia en mente y por lo general no era agradable para el. "¿erá que el pequeño Shinji estaba poniendo en claro las cosas con Kaji?"

"_no me gusta por donde va este tema de conversación_" pensó Shinji tristemente, sabia que algo grande venia. Kaji, quien se estaba alejando de la conversación regreso al escuchar su nombre en ella. Inmediatamente puso atención a la charla.

"el pequeño Shinji esta celoso de Kaji" se mofo Asuka, mientras reía brevemente. "pero debes saber que ya no me siento esa manera hacia el." Inmediatamente la risa burlesca de la pelirroja paro, para regalarle una sincera mirada de alegría. "De hecho yo solo siento algo por una persona y la tengo en frente de mi" sin mas y aun con Kaji y los demás técnicos presentes en aquel lugar. Asuka le dio un profundo beso en los labios al piloto de la unidad 01.

--

En la cancha de basketball de la escuela, un joven solitario se encontraba practicando lanzamientos al aro, mientras pensaba en lo importante que sucedió hoy. Toji no estaba seguro de su decisión, pero pensó que era lo que debía hacer. Ser el piloto de la unidad 03.

Continuara…

--

**En el próximo capitulo**:

"Hola, Soy Goku. Al parecer Shinji tiene una novia, espero que Milk no se entere, el pobre de Shinji no soportaría una charla de ella sobre sus queridos futuros nietos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que mi abuelito esta ahí? ¿Y quien es ese sujeto que se parece tanto a mí? ¿Turtles? No, es alguien mas, ¿Quién será?"

"¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tu? Se supone que yo, Misato Katsuragi, doy el adelanto del capitulo siguiente. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La unidad 01 se ha vuelto loca? ¿La unidad 03 es un Ángel? ¡Toji! ¡Cuidado!"

"_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!, titulado: El espíritu de pelea"_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Bien, nuevamente actualizando. Muchos dicen que lo hago bastante rapido, espero que eso siga asi, pero lo dudo ya que entrare en zona de examente. Anteriormente actualizaba rapido porque el capitulo especial de Cell ya estaba escrito en su mayoria, solo me faltaban las seis paginas finales, tambien se debe a que ya tengo todo el fanfic claro en mi mente, y tengo los 4 especiales siguientes casi listos, entre medio de ellos habran 3 capitulos. El primer especial es otra continuacion de los especiales "La desesperacion de vivir en un futuro infernal" y "La salida del infierno". De verdad que les gusto el especial de Cell igual que a mi, quede tan entuciasmado que seguire con los viajes temporales de Shinji y Asuka, el titulo del especial sera cambiado a "Problemas Tempo-dimencionales: La Saga de Cell" ya que el siguiente especial de intervencion temporal sera "Problemas Tempo-dimencionales: La Saga de Buu". Finalmente los ultimos dos especiales seran el de Rei y Misato. **

**¿Les Gusto el detalle del "Proximo capitulo"? Lo que sale subrayado y en cursiva lo dicen Goku y Misato a la vez. La velocidad de capitulos publicados se ha acelerado un poco el ultimo tiempo ya que tengo todo el fanfic mentalmente, mientras lo escribo se me van agregando unas pequeñas cosas para darle sentido, por ejemplo el abuelo de Goku no estaba planeado, una vez publicado el cap siguiente explicare el porque aparece.  
**

**XAntaresX: Bienvenido, muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad. Si te refieres al "Fin" que sale al final del capitulo especial esta para marcar el final del "Capitulo especial", no tiene intervencion alguna con el fanfic principal. se podria decir que es como relleno u ovas del fanfic, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo para comprobarlo.**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Ya me estabas preocupando, pense que ya me habias abandonado, menos mal que me equivoque y de paso como siemple le diste reviews a ambos capitulos, muchas gracias como siempre.**

**Susanita: Bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu review. Como dije, el capitulo de cell ya estaba escrito en su mayoria (desde diciembre). No creo que coma algo diferente que los demas, pero si te ayuda en algo, me gustan los fieos y pastas jajaja.**

**berto: ¿La madre del cordero? jajaja, me haces acordar al Director Lancer de Danny Phantom, siempre decia frases parecidas como su famoso "Sopa de pollo para el alma!" No te preocupes por el pastel. No te preocupes por la imagen, ya tengo una planeada que sera revelada el mismo dia que cambie el nombre.**

**VelosoZ: Otro nuevo, de verdad muchas gracias por tu fanfic, se agradece. Si te gusto el de Cell, espera a leer lo que tengo planeado para la saga de Buu.**

**Gamelos: desde hace algun tiempo que resivo tus reviews y no te he podido agradecer como se corresponde, de verdad que me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, respecto a la alerta del fanfic, creo que cambia automaticamente, no estoy muy seguro, espero que no. ¿Eres del foro de Mcanime? Recuerdo ver tu nick por ahi, solo que no se si seas el mismo, hace algun tiempo estaba leyendo un fanfic en aquel foro y se me paso tu nick por ahi.**

**Zephirotycvm117: Al parecer nuevos lectores estan llegando, muchas gracias por el comentario. como le respondi a VelosoZ, espera a ver lo que tengo para Majin Buu.**

**Nos leeremos hasta el proximo capitulo. Se despide atentamete**

**Raimundo Imparable (Por ahora)  
**


	23. Capitulo 18: El Espíritu de Pelea

**Capitulo 18: El Espíritu de Pelea**

_En un lugar bastante apartado de la civilización, un anciano se encontraba recolectando leña para su casa recién construida. No sabía como llego a este lugar tan extraño, ya que el no pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo a este mundo, se suponía que era el guardián del caldero. Repentinamente había desaparecido y lo que más le extrañaba es que ya no tenía en su cabeza el halo, lo que significaba que estaba nuevamente vivo. _

_Además de todo lo anterior, este no era explícitamente de este mundo, no habían capsulas, los continentes no estaban distribuidos de la misma manera, no poseían los mismos nombres, la gente era temerosa, todas tenían malas intenciones. Algo reciente había ocurrido que cambio los corazones de todos. Separándose de aquella decadente civilización se refugio en las montañas, viviendo como antes lo hacia en las lejanas montañas del Monte Pao en compañía de su querido nieto. _

_Saliendo de sus recuerdos. Comenzó nuevamente su búsqueda de leña, cuando sorprendentemente, en frente de el se entraba un rostro perturbadoramente familiar. Era un hombre derribado, era la viva imagen de su nieto, salvo por la gran cicatriz en su rostro, además de que poseía un paño rojo que cubría su cabeza, un extraño aparato que cubría uno de sus ojos y una extraña armadura, podría jurar que no era de este planeta. Preocupado por su bienestar y dejando las pocas leñas que había reunido, lo llevo con algo de dificultad a su casa._

_Una vez en su casa, junto varias yerbas medicinales y comenzó a atender cuidadosamente al hombre mal herido. Estaba claro que eran heridas de batalla y mas aun le causaba intriga el porque se parecía tanto a su querido nieto. _

_Los días pasaron y el guerrero seguía inconciente, pero su salud fue mejorando, de no ser porque el anciano lo encontró en aquel momento ahora estaría muerto. Una mañana el hombre despertó, el anciano atento fue en su ayuda ya que este se levanto bruscamente generando un enorme dolor en su cuerpo._

"_Calma, estas muy mal herido, no te muevas" le pidió el anciano mientras trataba de hacer al hombre caer nuevamente sobre su almohada, este aun lastimado todavía se dejo llevar, con un gran esfuerzo logro reunir algunas palabras._

"_¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto con varios suspiros y quejas intercaladas._

"_No te preocupes, estas a salvo. Mi nombre es Gohan, estas en mi casa" el anciano noto que varias de las vendas del hombre nuevamente estaban manchadas con sangre, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para su estado actual. "aun estas mal herido, ayúdame a levantarte para poder cambiarte las vendas"_

"_¿En que planeta estoy?" Nuevamente en voz quejosa el hombre le lanzo una pregunta al anciano. Este por su parte calmo sus sospechas, este hombre no era de ese planeta. Gohan, en el primer día noto que el desconocido tenia una cola, sospecho mas de la procedencia, ya que su nieto poseía la misma característica singular._

"_Lamentablemente no puedo responder mucho ya que yo tampoco pertenezco aquí, afortunadamente el planeta en el que estamos tiene el mismo nombre del cual provengo. Se llama Tierra, tercer planeta del sistema solar" El anciano hacia todo lo posible para despejar las dudas del hombre mientras cambiaba sus vendajes._

"_¿t-t-Tierra? ¡ka-Kakarotto!" grito el hombre preocupado. "¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo!" Tenía tal grado de desesperación que se intento levantar pero por sus heridas, no logro moverse demasiado._

"_Tienes muchas heridas, por favor cálmate o solo vas a empeorar. Es un verdadero milagro que sigas con vida, no se como tienes tanta resistencia" anuncio el anciano, iniciando nuevamente la labor para curar al hombre. "Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre"_

"_b-b-Bardock" respondió fríamente el hombre, por el esfuerzo y el dolor realizado recién, Bardock quedo inconciente. Gohan preocupado por esto intento nuevamente curar las heridas que sangraban constantemente._

"_resiste, puedes hacerlo" comento preocupado el anciano._

_Al día siguiente Bardock despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, recordando lo sucedido la última vez, se quedo quieto tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Podría matar al anciano una vez que se recuperara, pero su hijo podía estar en este planeta y necesitaría su ayuda para encontrarlo, además una parte de el le decía que no tenia sentido seguir la búsqueda. Su planeta se destruyo a manos de Freezer y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? No tenia nave espacial, si exterminaba toda la vida del planeta no quedaría nada y simplemente moriría con el tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer el guerrero caído?_

"_veo que ya estas despierto" dijo una voz sacando a Bardock de sus pensamientos, al mover difícilmente su cabeza en la dirección de la voz noto al mismo anciano que lo había sanado. "me tenias muy preocupado, pero tu resistencia es sorprendente"_

"_¿Por qué me ayudaste?" pregunto difícilmente._

"_No podía dejarte morir, la vida es un regalo precioso y nadie tiene el derecho de quitarla, todo lo contrario, es nuestro deber preservarla. ¿No lo crees?" Ante esta inesperada respuesta del anciano, Bardock lo observo como si estuviera demente. Esa filosofía era muy diferente a la que conocía, sin saber que decir, el hombre se quedo en silencio, durando varios minutos, aprovechando esto el anciano se fue del lugar, en unos minutos regreso con una bandeja con alimentos. "Toma, debes tener bastante hambre" dijo el anciano mientras le pasaba la bandeja con el desayuno. Sin responder y barbáricamente comenzó a devorar lo servido por el anciano. A este inmediatamente le recordó a la manera de comer de Goku. "se que te sonara impetuoso, pero ayer mientras agonizabas llamabas a tu hijo." Bardock detuvo su increíble alimentación, observando detenidamente al anciano. "Hace muchos años, antes de que llegara este lugar, encontré lo que parecía una nave espacial, tenia forma de esfera, en su interior se encontraba un niño con cola._

"_¡Kakarotto!" grito Bardock asombrado por las palabras del anciano. "¿Dónde esta el?"_

"_Lo encontré hace mucho tiempo y lo críe como si fuera mi propio hijo, lamentablemente tenia una actitud bastante mala" comento el anciano. Una mueca de satisfacción se genero en el rostro de Bardock, eso solo quitaba sus dudas, definitivamente era Kakarotto. "Un día mientras iba junto a el recolectando fruta, el intento tomar una, soltadote de mis manos, cayendo por un acantilado." Estas palabras dejaron helado a Bardock, su hijo muerto por el descuido de un anciano, estaba por eliminarlo pero el anciano siguió con su historia. "Milagrosamente sobrevivió a su caída y asombrosamente comenzó a tener un buen comportamiento" Otro duro golpe para el guerrero, a pesar de que estuviera bien, al parecer ese golpe había hecho que su hijo olvidara sobre sus raíces. "Seguí criándolo y le enseñe lo que sabia de artes marciales. Un día el niño miro a la luna, sorpresivamente se transformo en un mono gigante, ante aquella transformación se descontrolo totalmente, intente enfrentarlo pero lamentablemente morí en sus manos" _

"_Espere un momento, como es posible que este muerto, si estoy hablando con usted. ¿Estoy muerto también?" pregunto el hombre un tanto incrédulo ante las palabras del anciano._

"_Por supuesto que no, de ser así, ahora tendrías un halo. De hecho yo estoy igual de sorprendido, ya que yo recuerdo estar muerto y de un momento a otro me encuentro en este lugar. Sucedió solo algunas semanas de encontrarte" explico el anciano._

"_¿Y Kakarotto?" insistió nuevamente Bardock._

"_bueno, desde el otro mundo seguía informándome sobre el, incluso un día me dieron permiso para visitarlo desde el otro mundo. Era un niño muy fuerte. Luego de esto lo vi unos años mas adelante, en aquel entonces se encontraba comprometido" explico Gohan, Bardock se sorprendió nuevamente. "Ya al pasar los años, me entere de que tenia un hijo que llamo con mi mismo nombre" esto lo decía con notable orgullo en su voz. Bardock estaba extrañado, significaba que tenía descendencia. "Lamentablemente me entere también que estaba muerto y de lo que me entere también fue que murió a manos de su hermano" Otro golpe duro para Bardock._

"_¿Kakarotto esta muerto? ¿Lo mato Raditz?" pregunto desilusionadamente el guerrero, ya que significaba que toda su búsqueda por su hijo había sido en vano._

"_si, por un momento si estuvo muerto, pero en el otro mundo fue entrenar con Kaio Sama, ya que una terrible amenaza venia para la tierra. Los compañeros de Raditz iban para la tierra con las intenciones de destruirla. Afortunadamente Goku pudo hacerles frente"_

"_Espere un momento. Dijo que Kakarotto murió, ¿Cómo pudo haberlos enfrentado?" pregunto el guerrero confundido por las palabras del anciano, no era normal que los muertos se enfrentaran a los vivos._

"_Esa era la otra razón por la que los compañeros de Raditz, que debo suponer que también es su hijo, fueron a la tierra. En el planeta tierra existen unos artículos mágicos llamadas las esferas del dragón, que al juntarse se convoca a un dragón para concederte un deseo"_

"_Puros cuentos de hadas" replico el guerrero incrédulo._

"_Pues no lo son, ya que gracias a ellas tu hijo volvió a la vida para enfrenarse a los invasores" Esto fue una gran confusión para el guerrero, ya que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo se volviera tan fuerte, pero le dolía que se pusiera en contra de su propia raza. "Creo que uno de ellos se llamaba Vegeta" En cuanto dijo estas palabras, Bardock miro a Gohan con una cara de total choque. Su hijo, el Saiyajin que había nacido con el poder de pelea de uno, logro derrotar al príncipe de los Saiyajin. Era en verdad increíble, siempre se dijo que la baja clase no podría derrotar a la elite y menos aun al príncipe de ellos. "Luego de esto, Vegeta logro escapar pero mato al creador de las esferas, también recibieron la información de el que el creador de tales esferas no era de la tierra. Era un namekusei, sin perder tiempo fueron al planeta de ellos para revivir a los acecinados por Vegeta. En aquel lugar se encontraron con un malvado tirano llamado Freezer"_

"_¡Freezer!" grito Bardock con cara de horror y enojo. Ese desgraciado había destruido a toda su raza, por ese desgraciado se encontraba en esta situación. _

"_Veo que lo conoces" dijo Gohan sorprendido por el grito y la expresión del hombre mal herido._

"_Si, mi raza trabajaba obligadamente para el. Y ese maldito nos paga destruyendo nuestro planeta con todos en el" Esta noticia sorprendió a Gohan, no creía que existirá alguien tan desalmado para hacer tal atrocidad. _

"_Goku… digo… Kakarotto se enfrento a Freezer, logrando derrotarlo gracias a una extraña transformación, creo que lo llaman Súper Saiyajin" Bardock miro al suelo con la mirada fija en el, luego de un breve momento comenzó a reír en voz alta, casi maniáticamente._

"_¡Increíble! Mi hijo que nació con el poder de pelea de uno, se transformo en el legendario Súper Saiyajin que solo aparece cada mil años" Bardock realmente estaba orgulloso, su hijo había vengado a todos los Saiyajin que fueron destruidos a manos de ese infeliz y no solo eso, se transformo en el Súper Saiyajin._

"_finalmente regreso a la tierra pero en unos años volvió a morir a manos de un temible androide llamado Cell, esta vez al ya ser revivido por una vez con las esferas no podía volver a hacerlo" Bardock guardo silencio, significaba que su hijo definitivamente estaba muerto, pero Gohan no se detuvo. "siete años después, ya que su hijo Gohan logro derrotar a Cell vivieron en paz y Goku regreso por un día tal como yo lo hice. Lamentablemente un demonio llamado Majin Buu ataco la tierra, haciendo pasar temibles momentos. No se los detalles, pero Kakarotto logro derrotar al temible de Buu y logro regresar a la vida, eso fue lo que sucedió hace un año atrás y es todo lo que se hasta este momento" Bardock quedo pensativo varios minutos luego de aquella historia narrada por el anciano, habían muchas cosas de las que dijo que tomaban tiempo ingerir. _

_--_

Han pasado diez años desde entonces, Bardock se acoplo a la vida tranquila, ya que no había motivos para pelear, no había rivales fuertes y no valía la pena exterminar el planeta, sin peleas para hacer, el guerrero perdió su espíritu de pelea. Pero la compañía del anciano era bastante agradable, aunque en un principio no soportaba la forma de ser del humano, iba en contra de todo lo que creían los Saiyajin, con el tiempo fue encontrándole sentido a su filosofía, además de que el anciano a pesar de no ser muy fuerte tenia unas técnicas en artes marciales bastante curiosas.

El anciano iba cada cierto tiempo a una ciudad cercana en busca de información, medicina y otros, ya que no conocía mucho sobre este lugar y Bardock se percato de esto, no estaban en el planeta donde se encontraba su hijo. Se sorprendieron por las enormes catástrofes que le habían ocurrido al planeta, en especial sobre el segundo impacto, ahora cobraba sentido la enorme desconfianza que se tenían entre si los seres humanos.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Bardock se encontraba meditando cuando sucedió. Era algo que no pasaba desde que había caído a manos del ataque de Freezer. Una visión le llego causándole un enorme dolor de cabeza seguido de la habitual sucesión de imágenes.

"_**¡Kaioken!"**_

"_¡Debo interferir!"_

"_¡no! ¡Va contra las reglas!"_

"_**¡Kame Hame Ha aumentado 10 veces!"**_

"_¡Tenemos que salvar Tokio-3! ¡Tenemos que salvar el mundo!"_

"_¡Pidan su deseo!"_

Bardock abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era común desde hace tiempo que esto ocurriera. Pensaba que aquel problema ya estaba solucionado, pero así como se fueron, volvieron las visiones. Pero el guerrero estaba feliz, en ellas había visto a su hijo nuevamente, pero le causo intriga ver rostros desconocidos, en especial el rostro de un muchacho de unos catorce años de edad. Abriendo los ojos una vez que el dolor había pasado fue a la casa donde se encontraba Gohan, al parecer tenían que moverse y su destino seria Tokio-3.

--

Shinji estaba sorprendido, avergonzado, feliz. Eran tantas las emociones que pasaban por su mente que no podía ponerle algún nombre claro. ¿La razón? Cierta pelirroja que recientemente había adquirido el titulo de novia lo estaba besando en frente a toda la base de NERV. A pesar de que la vergüenza era enorme, el sentimiento que le causaba en el interior era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo, por lo que profundizo el beso. Luego de unos segundos, que para los pilotos parecieron horas se separaron. Asuka poseía una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Shinji poseía una sonrisa nerviosa, y su vergüenza se podía notar a kilómetros.

Kaji estaba con la boca abierta, desde que había conocido a este piloto las sorpresas eran demasiado grandes para ocultarles y este logro era demasiado grande para su lista, incluso más grande que derrotar a un Ángel, había domesticado a la furia alemana pelirroja. Algo que nadie pudo hacer antes y lo único que podía aumentar esta brecha que había creado el piloto, que poco a poco se estaba transformando en leyenda, seria derrotar a un Ángel o EVA a mano limpia, cosa que el doble agente creía improbable.

Los demás técnicos a excepción de Misato estaban con la misma sorpresa, a pesar de conocer muy poco sobre Asuka, sabían que la pelirroja tenía un temperamento muy especial, y que Shinji hubiera superado eso, significa que para aquel piloto no hay imposibles. Ritsuko pensaba que era una verdadera suerte que el comandante Ikari no estuviera en la base en aquel momento. Fuyutsuki pensaba lo orgullosa que estaría Yui de su hijo, aunque también era conciente de la amistad importante que tenia Yui con la madre de Asuka, jamás pensó que el pronostico de ambas se hiciera realidad, de no ser por que estaba en publico, el anciano se hubiera echado a reír fuertemente. Rei estaba sorprendida, el tipo de relación que ambos llevaban era bastante complicada y no entendía como era posible que llegara a este nivel.

La prueba de sincronización paso y el dúo de pilotos estaban libres de irse. Terminaron el día habitualmente, como siempre con la nueva costumbre de la pelirroja de dormir junto a Shinji.

--

Pasaron los días, los cuales se transformaron en semanas. Un día como cualquier otro no tenían escuela por una extraña junta directiva, sin darle importancia al porque del asunto podían tener un día entero para ellos solos. Sin perder tiempo fueron a entrenar donde siempre, lugar donde se encontraba Rei esperándolos.

"Bien, ya que Asuka ha mejorado un poco en esto de sentir el Ki pasaremos al siguiente nivel. La naturaleza del Ki" explico Shinji a ambas. "Como sabrán, hay distintos tipos de naturaleza en el Ki, todos son distintos y se pueden sentir las intenciones reales de aquella persona"

"¿Entonces se puede saber si es buena persona o mala? ¿Así de fácil?" pidió Asuka cuestionando la explicación del piloto, era bastante sorprendente aquella habilidad. Seria bastante útil en decisiones con respecto a personas.

"Tu dijiste que todo ser viviente tiene, un Ki" pidió Rei recordando las enseñanzas de Shinji.

"si, ¿Por qué Rei?" pregunto un tanto confuso de la repentina pregunta de Rei.

"Entonces ¿Por qué el Dr. Gero no tiene Ki alguno?" pregunto Rei, dándole un escalofrío a Shinji, había olvidado aquel detalle importante. "Es algo extraño. ¿Será que es demasiado débil? También note que el profesor Jun no posee un Ki" Shinji solo dio un suspiro, esto era inevitable y no estaba seguro si podía confiar en Rei todavía, era muy cercana al comandante, cosa que no le agradaba para nada al piloto.

"Se debe…" Shinji no estaba seguro de continuar o no, estábamos hablando de un secreto bastante grande y a pesar de ser un breve detalle, una cosa lleva a la otra. Antes de seguir Asuka intervino en la conversación.

"Se debe a que son unos androides" respondió de golpe la pelirroja ganando una mirada severa de Shinji. "Vamos Baka, era cuestión de tiempo que ella se enterara y estuvo muy cerca el otro día" recodando lo sucedido en la charla afuera de NERV.

"¿Androides?" repitió intrigado ante tal término, sabía lo que significaba. Lo leyó en un diccionario y entendía el significado, pero se le asignaba a una criatura de la ciencia ficción, pero no tenia conocimiento de que pudieran llevarlo a la práctica, por lo menos en el término completo, ya que si existían pequeños implantes mecánicos en el cuerpo humano, no de tal magnitud.

"Si, Rei. El Dr. Gero y Jun son androides. El Dr. Gero también es conocido como el Androide Numero Veinte y Jun es conocido como el Androide Numero Diecisiete. Hace muchos años atrás el Dr. Gero era humano, pero se convirtió a si mismo en androide y una de sus creaciones fue el Androide Diecisiete. Aunque luego genero independencia de el.

"¿Cómo los conoces?"

"Por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir, mas adelante hablaremos mas sobre el tema" respondió Shinji seriamente, en su mente tenia una idea de que hacer al respecto. "_la única forma de estar seguro de confiar en ella, es de que se entere de la naturaleza del comandante Ikari, y enseñarle a detectar el Ki es la mejor forma de hacerlo_" Shinji dio otro suspiro y nuevamente inicio con la lección de hoy.

--

Rei ya se había ido, dejando a ambos solos. Shinji saco la capsula del cuarto de gravedad para seguir el entrenamiento de Asuka, pero esta lo detuvo en un instante, tomando la capsula en sus manos, dejando a un perplejo Shinji.

"¿Que es lo que planeas?" pregunto el piloto de la unidad 01, sin entender las intenciones de la piloto de la unidad 02.

"A la tarde vamos a entrenar. Ya que después del entrenamiento quedo muy cansada, quisiera primero pasar el día con mi novio" ordeno la pelirroja. Estas eran las intenciones de ella. Desde ayer, en el momento que dio aquella sonrisa formulo su plan.

"Supongo que es lo correcto" ni si quiera termino su oración y la pelirroja arrastro del brazo a Shinji rumbo a su departamento. Al parecer se venia un largo día, y no cabía la menor duda en la mente de Shinji de que seria un día inolvidable, ni el ni para Asuka. "Mas lento, aun tenemos todo el día por delante"

"Acaso no conoces la naturaleza femenina, necesito al menos dos horas para arreglarme como se debe" explico la pelirroja al novato. Claro que ella misma era la novata también, pero se notaba que tenia mucha mas iniciativa que su novio en esto. A esto se le debe agregar el hecho de que Shinji recordó escenas anteriores de Videl con Gohan cuando aun era pequeño, e incluso los momentos que Maron se tardaba en salir del baño.

--

En el cuartel general de NERV, el Comandante Ikari observaba un extraño contenedor cilíndrico que estaba levantado en el techo. A su lado se encontraba la Dra. Akagi que se encontraba con unos papeles en sus manos.

"este es el sistema sustituto, luego de muchas investigaciones. Por fin esta listo" anuncio la mujer presente. "posee los patrones de pensamientos de Rei Ayanami, sin embargo no tiene su alma o sentimientos" explico la doctora. Gendo seguía observando el extraño compartimento cilíndrico.

"No se puede digitalizar un alma de un individuo, pero con esto bastara. Puede retirarse Dra. Akagi." Una vez dicho esto por Gendo, Ritsuko salio de la habitación sin cuestionar dejándolo completamente solo. Lo siguiente debía ir según lo planeado, no importaba el costo, sin importar lo que sucediera. Y el tercer niño no debía interferir, este era su boleto de triunfo.

--

Asuka y Shinji estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad y se encontraba todo perfecto. Al parecer el joven piloto por fin había aprendido la importancia de la demora de la pelirroja y de todas las mujeres en el baño. Asuka Langley Soryu lucia hermosa, no sabía como logro resaltar más esa belleza que ya era despampanante. El dúo seguía alegremente hasta llegar al centro comercial, una vez ahí entraron al cine para ver una película, cosa que no hicieron mucho, eran mucho mas importante e interesantes los labios de su compañero/a. La película termino y para el desagrado de ambos tenían que seguir moviéndose, ya que en ese lugar era muy acogedor para ellos.

Nuevamente en los pasillos del centro comercial encontraron una maquina de fotos, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja arrastro al piloto de la unidad 01 dentro de ella. Luego de varias sesiones de fotos ambos salieron de ahí, realizando un par de copias para cada uno, finalmente pasaron a una heladería, la misma que había ido Shinji en compañía de su amiga Maron. Pasaron un par de horas hablando y riendo, el tiempo paso sin que se dieran cuenta, por suerte Shinji fue el primero en notarlo.

"Asuka, ya va a hacer las cinco de la tarde, debemos entrenar aunque sea un par de horas hoy" pidió Shinji mientras, mientras se levantaba del asiento y ayudaba a la pelirroja levantarse. Estaba claro que ella no necesitaba la ayuda. Simplemente era por la alegría de sostener su mano. Ambos sin soltarse se dirigieron al departamento para cambiarse la ropa e ir al entrenamiento, aunque Asuka encontraba este comportamiento sospechoso, Shinji no había presionado tanto en entrenar antes. Algo debe estar pasando.

--

Entraron a la habitación de gravedad, Asuka noto el silencio extraño que hubo hace algunos momentos entre ellos, cosa que no era normal y esta pelirroja no era alguien que se guardara las cosas.

"Bien Tercero, dime que es lo que sucede" ordeno violentamente en su tono de regaño habitual.

"Creo que ya estamos en los Ángeles finales" fue lo que dijo Shinji ganando una gran sorpresa la pelirroja. Esto no lo espero, ¿El final de lo Ángeles? Sabia que eso era bueno, pero una parte de ella, a la que le gusta pilotar no le gusto esa oración. El fin de los Ángeles significaba que ya no tendría que pilotar. Pero inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido con Shinji, esto había cambiado completamente su vida, ahora ya seria libre y podría estar con Shinji en el futuro.

"¿Y no se supone que eso es bueno?" pregunto Asuka un tanto confundida por las palabras de el.

"Si, pero también significa que vienen nos Ángeles mas peligrosos, por lo que necesito que entrenes mas duro, y quisiera enseñarte unas técnicas mas, técnicas que yo no pude dominar y que solo en un cierto nivel te puedo enseñar" Esta respuesta la sorprendió. ¿Técnicas que el poderoso e invencible Shinji Ikari no pudo dominar? ¿Y se las iba a enseñar a ella? Era algo que debía aprender.

"Creo que entiendo. ¿Entonces en que consistirá lo que sigue?" pregunto Asuka curiosa de su futuro entrenamiento. Shinji le dio la vuelta a la pelirroja poniéndose en frente del panel de control de la gravedad y la aumento 20 veces. Asuka casi se cae ante este repentino cambio de la gravedad.

"Aumentaremos tu velocidad y fuerza. Quiero que dentro de los próximos dos meses domines la gravedad aumentada 40 veces con tu ropa pesada. Ese es el desafío a superar" explico Shinji, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja. "Se que puedes hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que puedo" respondió confiadamente Asuka mientras asumía una posición de ataque. Inmediatamente se lanzo en contra de Shinji. Ambos se encontraban peleando a una velocidad sorprendente. Es verdad que era frustrante que el piloto de la unidad 01 bloqueara los golpes de Asuka tan fácilmente, pero por algo tenia que empezar.

De esta pasaron dos horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La pelirroja se encontraba sudando completamente, y se notaba muy exhausta, Shinji también estaba cansado, claro que el uso el reloj con la gravedad aumentada 300 veces para igualar el esfuerzo de la pelirroja. Notando el extremo cansancio de su novia, hacia la maquina de gravedad artificial para apagarla.

"aun no estoy cansada, podemos seguir" intento persuadir orgullosamente la pelirroja a su novio, pero era claro que ya estaba en su limite.

"no Asuka, si seguimos te lastimaras y no seria bueno para ti" Ahora la maquina de gravedad estaba apagada, Shinji dio media vuelta para observar a la pelirroja, noto que esta se saco todas las ropas de peso adicional.

"te dije que puedo seguir" nuevamente la pelirroja ataco a Shinji, solamente que esta vez la velocidad era infinitamente mayor a la anterior. Shinji que aun tenia su reloj activado logro cubrirse de algunos ataques de la pelirroja, ambos estaban cansados ya que sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero eso no impidió una batalla formidable. Ya reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas la pelirroja intento darle un golpe a Shinji, pero este logro bloquearlo difícilmente, ya que habían llegado a su limite ambos cayeron al piso, Asuka sobre Shinji.

"creo que de verdad haz progresado, Asuka. Tus movimientos y tu velocidad son mínimos 100 veces mas rápidos que antes" halago el piloto a su novia que lo miraba entre suspiros sobre el.

"te dije que podía seguir" cuestiono orgullosamente la pelirroja, con lo que Shinji dio una sonrisa cansada. En ese entonces lo notaron, Asuka estaba sobre Shinji, ambos sudando completamente. El olor que expulsaba Asuka por el sudor combinado con el perfume que uso en la cita y el shampoo era intoxicante, lo llamaba, era increíble. Sin pensarlo más, la beso hambrientamente y el cansancio no fue escusa.

Asuka se sorprendió ante este suceso, no era normal que Shinji iniciara un beso, hasta ahora la pelirroja siempre tuvo la iniciativa y además este beso era diferente a los otros. Era profundo, como si Shinji quisiera devorarla. Sin oponer resistencia, Asuka respondió al beso de la misma forma, y mas aun ya que ahora era un poderoso duelo de lenguas, el primer beso de esta clase que se daban. Ahora ambos se abrazaron buscando aun más la profundidad en el beso. Lentamente ambos se levantaron sin romper aquella acción que realizaban y dificultosamente bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la parte inferior de la sala de gravedad.

Ese lugar estaba basado en la nave que uso Goku a Namekusei y como su predecesor también poseía un cuarto en la planta baja, ambos se acostaron ahí sin dejar de besarse. Ahora las manos acompañaban el ritmo del beso, y poco a poco fueron perdiendo la ropa. Era una combinación de besos, carisias y suspiros. Finalmente solo le quedaban sus ropas interiores. Inmediatamente y contra toda su voluntad, Shinji se detuvo, dejando a una asombrada Asuka.

"No, aun no es tiempo" dijo Shinji separándose de la pelirroja, esta estaba sin habla. Lo que había ocurrido hace solo unos momentos y a lo que iba a llegar, no quería evitarlo, era lo único que ella quería ahora.

"¿Qué? Es por algo, no quieres que esto llegue a mas" respondió casi al borde del llanto, y Shinji no estaba preparado para esa respuesta. "Acaso no quieres estar conmigo realmente, todo lo que dijiste era mentira" cuestiono aun mas enojada y ahora derraba verdaderas lagrimas. Instintivamente Shinji la abrazo.

"no, no es eso. Si quiero estar contigo, pero ahora estamos en guerra, debemos terminarla primero" trato de explicarse, pero no fue suficiente para la conformidad de la pelirroja.

"por eso mismo, ¿no lo entiendes? Estamos en guerra, podemos morir mañana, lo único que tenemos es el ahora" Asuka lo observaba pidiendo por esto, el piloto trato de buscar bien sus palabras siguientes, de lo contrario podría arriesgar lo único que de verdad tenia valor en este universo.

"Yo me encargare de que tengamos un futuro luego de esta guerra, no podría imaginarme un futuro al lado de otra persona" dijo Shinji mientras le acariciaba levemente la espalda a la pelirroja, esta se calmo un poco. "te lo prometo"

"No puedes prometer algo así, cualquiera de los dos puede morir mañana" insistió la pelirroja.

"no, no lo haremos. En el caso de que algo me pasara, prometo volver, incluso si es de la muerte y en el caso de que algo te pase, iré hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario" El abrazo del joven se intensifico aun mas, y ella lo respondió de igual manera, solo se separaron brevemente para darse otro beso, solamente que este era suave, reflejaba cariño, cuidado, amor.

"_amor_" Pensó Asuka mientras regresaba el beso. Amor, un sentimiento que no había sentido desde ella, claro que no era el mismo, pero en su interior podía sentirlo. Sabía que esto era lo que siempre busco y jamás pensó que lo encontraría de nuevo. Confiaba en este joven, lo cumpliría. Haría todo por ella y ella respondería de la misma manera, ya volvió desde las entrañas de un Ángel, esto… esto seria pan comido.

--

Al día siguiente Asuka fue la primera en despertar por el breve cosquilleo de un suspiro en su nuca, inmediatamente se percato de donde estaba. Nunca regresaron al departamento, estaban en el cuarto de gravedad, en la pequeña habitación con cama que tenia, igualmente noto que no tenia ropa, salvo la ropa interior, finalmente noto un par de manos sobre su vientre, y un par de brazos que la rodeaban desde la espalda. La sensación que tenía era calida, y un leve cosquilleo le daba en su vientre aquellas calidas manos. Difícilmente se dio vuelta para notar a su novio dormido completamente, también estaba en ropa interior. Asuka estaba feliz, cariñosamente se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente. Shinji despertó por un beso que le estaban dando, este al notar que era de Asuka lo devolvió con gusto, era una forma bastante inusual de despertar.

"Buenos días" se murmuraron simultáneamente al separarse del beso. "Sabes, no quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero debemos volver al departamento" dijo Shinji acercándose mas hacia su novia, si es que eso era posible.

"Suerte que Misato estaba de turno" comento alegre la piloto mientras daba un largo bostezo. "debería llegar esta mañana, y como no estamos pensara que fuimos a entrenar"

--

Llegaron al departamento y en efecto, Misato llego recientemente, rápidamente se prepararon par ir a la escuela, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Misato fue a abrirla y Toji se encontraba del otro lado, era normal que su amigo fuera en busca de Shinji, pero no era normal que fuera solo. "Buenos días Srta. Misato. ¿Se encontrara Shinji?" pregunto cortésmente, pero algo extraño sucedía. El joven siempre era atento con Misato y esta mañana se veía preocupado. Estaba claro cual era el motivo de esto.

"Claro, dame un segundo" respondió la Mayor, dando un grito hacia el interior del departamento. "Shinji, Toji esta en la puerta" Escuchando aquel llamado, el piloto de la unidad 01 fue hacia la puerta.

"Buenos días, Toji. ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Shinji notando la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

"Quisiera hablar un momento contigo, Shinji. Aun falta bastante tiempo para la escuela" Pidió Toji, sin comprender esto, Shinji siguió a su amigo. Ahora iban rumbo al techo del departamento. "Shinji, ¿Cómo es pilotar el EVA?" pregunto un tanto inseguro.

"Debo decir que no es lo mas como del mundo. La primera vez que uno se sube es bastante difícil, pero uno se acostumbra a la sensación. ¿Por qué?" El piloto de la unidad 01 no entendía a que se refería su amigo con semejante pregunta.

"Soy el piloto de la Unidad 03. Hoy es la prueba en Matsushiro" Respondió sorprendiendo enormemente a Shinji, su mejor amigo iba a ser otro piloto de Evangelion, pero Toji se encontraba temblando, podía ver el miedo através de sus ojos. "Pero tengo miedo Shinji"

"¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?" Shinji no quería ver a su amigo sufrir así.

"Porque los veo a ti, a Asuka, a Rei. Todos luchando por todos nosotros y no es justo dejarles ese peso solo ustedes. Yo no quiero seguir ocultándome mientras ustedes reciben los golpes por mi, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo" confeso Toji a su mejor amigo, le temblaban las rodillas al pobre.

"Si eso es lo que sientes, yo te cubriré. Si algo pasa durante la prueba de activación, yo te ayudare. Como lo hacemos nosotros, te cubriré la espalda como tu lo haras conmigo" Esta respuesta tranquilizo a Toji sorprendentemente. La confianza que emitía Shinji a su amigo era muy contagiosa. Ante esto Toji respondió con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes"

"gracias Shinji" fueron las palabras finales de Toji en señal de gratitud. Inmediatamente el ahora piloto de la unidad 03 se dio vuelta para echarse a correr. "lamento irme, pero la prueba es ahora, deséame suerte. Aunque no la necesitare" en aquel instante Toji Suzuhara desapareció por la puerta de la escalera. Sin embargo Shinji tenia una mala sensación de todo esto.

--

En la escuela Shinji se encontraba en la compañía de Kensuke, el otro mejor amigo se encontraba hablando sobre lo grandioso que seria ser piloto y de la nueva información que había obtenido de algo grande que acababa de llegar, inmediatamente Shinji se congelo a escuchar lo que hablaba animadamente su amigo. "La unidad 03 llego y van a hacer la prueba de activación hoy. Lo que significa que ya encontraron un piloto" Ahora la voz de Kensuke se oía desanimada. "además Toji no vino a la escuela hoy. ¿Crees que el sea el piloto de la unidad 03?" Tomando a Shinji por sorpresa, inmediatamente busco una forma de zafarse de aquel problema, aunque no quería mentir, prefería esperar a que se lo dijera Toji.

"¿Cómo crees? Jamás pisaría un EVA de nuevo" respondió haciendo recuerdo de la promesa que había hecho Toji luego del segundo ataque de Ángel a Tokio-3, ante esas palabras Kensuke dio un suspiro en alivio.

"Es verdad, que tonto fui. Toji un piloto EVA, que pasaría después. ¿Tu y Asuka novios?" en aquel momento Kensuke formulo un breve silencio. "No, espera. Eso ya sucedió"

"_Lamento mentirte de esta manera Kensuke, te prometo que una vez que vuelva Toji, sabrás la verdad_" Pensó Shinji desanimadamente. En aquel momento el piloto de la unidad 01 sintió algo que había deseado que no ocurriera. "_El Ki de un Ángel_" en aquel instante sonaron las alarmas. Eso solo confirmo sus miedos.

--

Las unidades Evangelion 00, 01, 02 y 04 estaban esparcidas en el campo de batalla, esperando a su enemigo para enfrentarlo una a una, salvo por las unidades 01 y 04 que se encontraban en par, al ser la ultima barrera que protegía la ciudad. Sorprendentemente no podían creer lo que veían, era la unidad 03 que se acercaba hacia ellos. La unidad 00 fue la primera en caer fácilmente por el ataque sorpresivo y veloz de aquel Ángel. Algo le preocupaba a Shinji a demás de eso, Misato no aparecía y Gendo estaba dirigiendo la operación reemplazándola, eso no estaba bien. Asuka era la siguiente en la línea de ataque.

"no te preocupes por el chiflado, Baka" comento Asuka en su tono de voz confianzuda. "lo salvare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la unidad 03, digo el Ángel extendió sorprendentemente su brazo para atacar a Asuka, la pelirroja no estuvo sorprendida ya que no era la primera vez que veía aquel movimiento. "_Incluso Piccolo es mas rápido que eso_" Fácilmente sostuvo el brazo de la misma manera que Shinji lo había hecho con Piccolo. Esto marco el inicio de la batalla entre Asuka y el Ángel.

Las unidad 01 y 04 se encontraban detrás de una montaña, sin poder observar este acontecimiento mientras esperaban alguna orden del comandante Ikari. A Shinji esto no le gustaba para nada. Le había prometido proteger a Toji y no lo iba a defraudar. Sorprendentemente el padre biológico de Shinji interrumpió el pensamiento de este, anunciando una orden a ambos pilotos.

"Ayuden a la unidad 02 en el ataque, deben eliminar al Ángel" Fueron las frías palabras de Gendo, antes de que Shinji pudiera replicar o cuestionar tales ordenes, el piloto de la unidad 04 respondió velozmente.

"Si, Comandante" Inmediatamente se lanzo al campo de batalla. La unidad 01 no se movió de donde se encontraba. Se encontraba aturdido por las duras palabras de Gendo, se suponía que había un piloto dentro, un ser humano y mas aun, un amigo. No podía matar a otro ser humano, eso iba en contra de sus principios.

"Ya he dado una orden, Piloto Ikari" Nuevamente las frías palabras de Gendo resonaron por el comunicador de la unidad 01, esto golpeo a Shinji aun mas.

"No, no matare a otro ser humano, siempre hay una forma correcta de hacerlo. Se que puedo salvar al piloto sin tener que destruirlo junto al Ángel" Fueron las palabras finales de Shinji.

Mientras tanto el EVA 02 estaba luchando en condiciones iguales contra el Ángel. Asuka se negaba a dejar ir el brazo del Ángel, y usando el brazo contrario el Ángel estiro el otro brazo, conciente de eso la unidad 02 dio un salto junto al brazo, para eludir el golpe, luego usando el brazo que no sostenía al Ángel dio un potente golpe de viento impactando directamente sobre el enemigo, en aquel instante dejo ir el brazo y el Ángel cayo a piso, rápidamente este se levanto y dio un salto saliendo de la vista de Asuka.

"No podrás engañarme con eso" Dijo orgullosa recordando lo enseñado por Shinji en anterioridad.

--

"_No confíes en tu vista, te puede engañar. Siente a tu enemigo, utiliza tu propio Ki para enlazar al oponente y poder percatarte de su presencia fácilmente, gracias a eso no es necesario verlo y podrás saber los movimientos exactos del enemigo en todo momento" _

--

El Ángel cayo sobre la unidad 02, pero este la atravesó. Sorprendentemente era una replica ilusoria de la unidad 02. Asuka había logrado una perfecta ejecución del **Sansoken**. Confundido el Ángel busco a su alrededor, pero lo que encontró fue una esfera de Ki azul, que impacto directamente sobre el rostro del este. Una enorme nube de polvo apareció por la enorme explosión.

"¡Que te pareció mi **Big Bang Attack**!" Grito Asuka confiada por el resultado de la explosión, la pelirroja esperaba que hubiera hecho algún daño al Ángel para luego poder quitar el Entry Plug donde se encontraba Toji y sacarlo ileso. En el centro de mando todos estaban admirados y sorprendidos por la habilidad y técnicas demostradas por la pelirroja durante el combate. Maya era la mas sorprendida de todas, su índice de sincronización era del 90.1%. Los progresos de ella eran enorme notorios, creían que solo Shinji podía tener aquella velocidad en el EVA. Para la sorpresa de todos y en especial de la pelirroja, el Ángel estaba entero y totalmente ileso, utilizo su campo AT para bloquear el ataque. "No puede ser". El Ángel se levanto y continuo el ataque iniciando nuevamente la batalla.

Kaoru iba rumbo al campo de batalla con la intención de destruir al Ángel, Shinji se movió para detenerlo. Había visto el poder de aquella unidad una vez y si lograba atacar a aquel ángel una sola vez, seria su completo fin, incluyendo al pobre de Toji. El piloto de la unidad 01 debía detener esto a toda costa. Sin perder mas tiempo se movió rumbo a Kaoru.

"Espera, no puedes destruir a ese Ángel. Toji aun esta adentro" dijo Shinji mientras que la unidad 01 tomaba el brazo de 04. Kaoru se Safo fácilmente del agarre y se acerco al lugar de la batalla, siendo seguido por la unidad 01. En aquel lugar, Asuka aun se encontraba peleando contra el Ángel.

"La orden fue destruir al Ángel, ya no hay piloto en el interior, fue contaminado por el Ángel. Nuestro deber es destruirlo" fueron las palabras de Kaoru. Sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Shinji. La unidad 04 levanto la palma de su mano en dirección del Ángel, generando una esfera de energía roja oscura, la misma que uso la primera vez. Sin previo aviso lanzo el ataque en contra el Ángel, pero este se había percatado de ello. A una velocidad increíble extendió su brazo hacia la unidad 02, y la jalo hacia el, usándola de escudo. El ataque de Kaoru impacto contra la unidad 02.

"¡Asuka!" grito Shinji espantado. En el centro de operaciones, todos estaban horrorizados, el ataque impacto directamente contra la unidad 02, para el alivio de todos, Asuka estaba bien, solo que inconciente, dejando fuera de combate a la unidad 02. "¡que has hecho!" grito Shinji. El piloto no pudo seguir con su reclamo, el Ángel ataco a la unidad 04, con un veloz movimiento, quedo enfrente de aquella unidad y con una fuerza descomunal le saco los brazos fácilmente. Ahora la unidad 04 y Kaoru estaban fuera de combate.

"Piloto, destruye al Ángel" Fueron las ordenes terminales de Gendo, pero Shinji aun se negó a esto. "Teniente Ibuki, desconecte la sincronización de la unidad 01. active el sistema sustituto" La nombrada quedo aturdida.

"Pero señor, el sistema sustituto aun no esta probado" anuncio Maya sorprendida por las palabras del comandante de NERV.

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que ese piloto"

Shinji estaba preparando su táctica para liberar a Toji, pero sorpresivamente todo el panel y los controles del EVA se apagaron, quedando en una casi total oscuridad. Su sincronización se había cancelado. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pidió Shinji por la comunicación, en señal de respuesta unas luces se prendieron en la cabina, eran de color rojo. "¿Qué es esto?" busco a su alrededor la causa de este acontecimiento, inmediatamente encontró una extraña capsula a su espalda con unas letras rojas. "¿Sistema Sustituto?" El solo pudo observar como el EVA se movía a voluntad propia contra el Ángel, comenzando un completo ataque sádico. Con facilidad rompió el cuello de la unidad 03 y con una barbaridad increíble comenzó a desbaratar al cuerpo de la unidad 03 con sus propias manos. "¡Ya basta! Díganle que se detenga. El Ki del Ángel ya no existe. Esta muerto. Hagan algo por favor" Eran los gritos que se escuchaban por todo NERV. Gendo solo pudo arquear una sonrisa. Para la sorpresa de Shinji, el EVA 01 extrajo el Entry Plug de Toji, comenzado a exprimirlo. "¡No! ¡Si ustedes no hacen algo, yo lo haré!"

Sin razón aparente la unidad 01 fue derribado varios metros hacia atrás. Ninguno de los presentes en NERV se lo podía explicar, por un momento pensaron que el Ángel aun estaba con vida. De un momento a otro por fin lograron enfocar al problema. Arriba del Entry Plug de Toji que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba parado Shinji. "¡Te dije que te detuvieras!" grito el joven sorprendiendo.

"No puede ser, Shinji derribo al EVA 01" Makoto estaba impactado por aquella vista. Inmediatamente la unidad 01 se levanto y se posiciono para atacar a Shinji. "¡No! El EVA 01 encuentra a Shinji como enemigo, deben a apagar el sistema sustituto" Grito ante las posibles consecuencias.

"¡No se puede, esta trabado!" grito Maya horrorizada.

Shinji miro como su propia unidad sin piloto a bordo se dirigía a atacarlo. "Creo que algo salio mal" Sin decir nada mas puso sus manos al frente de su cara. "_Debo combatirlo, pero debo rescatar a Toji primero_" pensó tomando una postura bastante extraña, separando sus piernas. "**¡Taiyoken!**" Un poderoso resplandor se genero donde se encontraba Shinji, encegueciendo al EVA y a todos los observadores de la batalla en el centro de NERV. en aquel intervalo de Tiempo Shinji movió la capsula completa a un lugar mas elevado y alejado del EVA. Una vez ahí saco la puerta del Entry Plug y saco Toji, quien sorprendentemente estaba despierto.

"¡Wow! Eso si fue intenso, recuérdame no volver a subirme a un EVA" fueron las primeras palabras de Toji, dejando sorprendido a Shinji. Ya que esperaba todo un griterío de parte de su amigo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto un tanto inseguro del estado de Toji.

"Si, era extraño pero pude ver toda la batalla desde dentro, pese a que no estaba sincronizado con el EVA. También recuérdame jamás hacer enojar a Asuka. No quisiera verla de malas." Toji recordó la batalla reciente contra Asuka, ya que la pelirroja demostró una destreza en batalla sorprendente. Noto la cara de culpabilidad que tenia Shinji en la cara. "¡Hey! Te dije que estoy bien, se que no eras tu el del EVA, te escuche gritar por el canal de comunicación"

"pero aun así." Antes de que pudiera agregar un comentario más, Toji cambio su expresión a una de terror absoluto. "s-s-Shinji, m-mira d-d-detrás tu-tuyo" Al voltearse noto como la unidad 01 se levantaba y observaba en su dirección. "esto esta mal. Toji quédate detrás Mio" ordeno mientras se concentraba levemente. "_lamento esto unidad 01_" dijo mentalmente, mientras que daba un enorme aplauso para juntar sus manos, aumentaba su concentración. La unidad corrió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia ellos. Ahora Shinji separaba sus palmas formando un triangulo con sus manos, enfocando en el a la unidad 01 completamente. "**¡Kikoho!**" un resplandor salio en dirección a la unidad 01 cubriéndola completamente, derribándola y ocasionando varios daños.

"Señor, la unidad 01 dejo de funcionar. Los daños solo son superficiales, pero fue lo suficiente para desactivar el sistema sustituto" informo aliviada ante el resultado de la batalla. Gendo estaba totalmente insatisfecho con los resultados de estaba batalla, no debía terminar de esta manera y su carta de triunfo fallo totalmente.

--

Shinji y Toji se quedaron esperando a que viniera NERV a recogerlos, venían varias ambulancias y entre ellas Misato y Kaji. Sorprendentemente la explosión durante la activación de la unidad 03 no había matado a Misato y Kaji la rescato justo a tiempo. Asuka se encontraba llegando para ver a Shinji, que despertó recientemente. Por fortuna el ataque de la unidad 04 no había causado daños graves. Justo cuando iba hablar con Shinji unos soldados tomaron al joven por los brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Pregunto alterado Shinji, todos los presentes no entendían lo que ocurría. Uno de los soldados no tardo en responder a ello. "Piloto Shinji Ikari. Se encuentra arrestado por cargos de ataque a un Evangelion y colaboración con un Ángel"

Continuara…

**En el Próximo Capitulo…**

"Hola, Soy Goku. ¡Que es esto! Shinji arrestado. ¿Por qué? ¿Es un crimen ayudar a un amigo? En realidad le daría una lección a ese supuesto padre de Shinji. Pero ya la tendrá algún dia. Ese chico Kaoru tiene algo perturbador. ¿Qué relación tendrá con el Dr. Gero?"

"Aquí Misato. Es verdad, ¿Quién piensa que es ese comandante? ¿Qué? ¿Un Ángel tan pronto? Esta atacando y Shinji aun esta arrestado, será posible que el comandante lo deje ir para atacar esta amenaza o será suficiente con Asuka y Rei."

"_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Neon Genes Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha! Llamado: Dios contra Kaio."_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Lamento la espera, pero esperaba mas reviews cosa que no paso. El nombre del capitulo siguiente no esta definido, pero ese es un nombre posible para que les de una pista. No se quien fue el que sugirio eso, pero cuando encuentre el Review se lo agradecere. Veamos quien lo deduce. Respecto a Bardock, se preguntaran porque deje a Gohan (abuelo). Bardock es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero todos sabemos que es un Sayajin, y como todo sayajin que se respete, posee un enorme espirtu de pelea y sed de batalla, no le importa destrurir todo a su paso. Puse a Gohan para que cambiara un poco su espectativa guerrera, y le diera una actitud mas pasiva. Eso si, Bardock y Gohan salndran en un par de capitulos mas adelante.  
**

**Berto: Si lei ese fanfic hace tiempo, lo encontre excelente. **

**Solo una ultima cosa, que no tiene que ver sobre este fanfic. Les agradeceria que leyeran Supernatural: The Shinji Ikari Chronicles, el capitulo uno sera estrenado el dia de cambio de nombre. Los capitulos seran de 10000 palabras minimo, por lo que su actualizacion sera mucho mas lenta que esta. Ademas como es un fanfic alterno a los EVA, no tengo la pauta de los ángeles y tengo mucho universo para crear. Sean pasientes. **


	24. Capitulo 19: Dios vs Kaio

**Capitulo 19: Dios vs Kaio  
**

"¡No puede arrestarlo Comandante!" grito Misato dentro de la base de NERV. La Mayor estaba sorprendida por las acciones del comandante de NERV. Es verdad que Shinji desobedeció órdenes directas en el campo de batalla, pero arrestarlo por salvar a un amigo, aun habiendo destruido al Ángel no tenia sentido alguno para ella. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Colaborar con un Ángel? ¿Atacar un Evangelion? Pero si la Unidad 01 se volvió loca por lo que ustedes hicieron. El piloto Ikari solo actúo en defensa propia y de su amigo"

"El piloto Ikari se negó a destruir al Ángel por lo que la situación ameritaba un reemplazo, y la unida medida que se podía tomar era el sistema sustituto" Comento astutamente el comandante de NERV. "¿Además como podemos confiar realmente en que es un humano?" pregunto Gendo a Misato, dejando a esta totalmente confundida por aquellas palabras.

"¡Shinji! ¡¿Un Ángel? Ustedes hicieron los exámenes a el, es 100% Humano, no posee el patrón azul" dijo sin creer lo que oía la mujer, observando como los soldados de NERV escoltaban a Shinji a su lado.

"por lo que hemos visto, aquellas habilidades no parecen ser un humanas. Ningún ser humano normal posee tales fuerzas y habilidades. Tengo entendido que el puede sentir a los Ángeles antes de que lleguen, eso indicaría que tiene alguna especie de relación con ellos. Aunque no fuera un Ángel, ataco a la unidad 01 e intento detener a la unidad 04. Toda acción tiene su reacción Mayor" sin decir mas, y dejando a una furiosa Misato Katsuragi. El comandante Gendo Ikari se alejo junto a los soldados que escoltaban a Shinji.

"Estarás aquí en forma indefinida. Hasta entonces solo denle de comer pan y agua" sin decir mas y cerrando una enorme puerta de metal en su cara el joven Shinji Ikari se sentó en lo que parecía una cama. Manteniendo su rostro sereno se sentó y realizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Meditar.

Afuera de la celda, Gendo observaba por la pequeña ventanilla de barrotes que poseía la puerta al joven que se mantenía sereno ante aquella situación, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil meterlo aquí, pero por el contrario no opuso resistencia alguna. "Vigílenlo atentamente, fácilmente puede escapar" sin mas el comandante se fue del sombrío lugar.

--

Toji, Asuka, Rei y Kaoru se encontraban en la sección médica de NERV, revisando las heridas y posibles golpes causados durante el ataque, aunque se podía notar el notable enojo de parte del mejor amigo y la novia de Shinji. Rei permanecía callada, pero se notaba que en su mirada tenia una cierta preocupación. Kaoru tenía una mirada inexpresiva, no podían saber que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

"¡Como se atreven! ¡El idiota lo único que hizo fue salvar a un ser humano, no pueden castigarlo por eso" dijo furiosa la pelirroja interrumpiendo el total silencio que había en la sala de la clínica.

"Desobedeció ordenes directas del comandante de NERV, Soryu. Deben tomar medidas respecto a eso" dijo Kaoru con total serenidad, la cual era bastante molesta para la pelirroja, antes de que pudiera generar una respuesta concordé a su estado de humor, otra persona la interrumpió.

"Pero todo lo que hizo fue para salvarme, todo por hacer esa estupida promesa de protegerme si salía mal. No debí hacerle prometer eso, todo es mi culpa" Cuestiono Toji tristemente.

"Serás idiota, le hubiera hecho esa promesa a quien sea que pilotara el Evangelion. Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que el Ángel esta muerto y aun así lo castigar. Con que derecho lo hacen" dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

Rei escuchaba la discusión atenta, pero lamentablemente no podía defender ni a Shinji, ni al comandante. Esto la confundía mucho, ya que ella siempre fue leal con el comandante Ikari, siempre creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. También recordó la vez que intento golpear a Shinji por desconfiar del trabajo de Gendo. Ahora si lo pensaba de esa manera, pudiera haberle pasado lo mismo que a Toji y el la habría matado sin el menor remordimiento.

"Se supone que el piloto Suzuhara era parte del Ángel en aquel momento, por lo que la prioridad era exterminar al ángel ya que Suzuhara no era humano en ese momento, simplemente un ameniza para la humanidad" Explico Kaoru la los demás, esto no cambio la opinión de ninguno de ellos.

"El Ki de Toji aun se podía sentir dentro del Ángel, o de la unidad 03, o como se quiera llamar. El asunto es que yo sabia que Toji aun estaba vivo y no formaba parte del Ángel, estoy seguro que Shinji y la muñeca también sabia esto" contesto Asuka sorprendiendo a Rei. Era verdad, se podía sentir el Ki de Suzuhara dentro del Ángel por más pequeño que fuera, por lo que tenía conocimiento de que aun se podía rescatar a Toji del interior.

Ante esta importante nueva información, Rei salio de la habitación dejando confundido a Asuka y Toji. Kaoru observo la escena en silencio y luego de un breve momento se fue del lugar. Toji y Asuka fueron a buscar a Misato, esperando que tuviera buenas noticias respecto al piloto de la unidad 01. Sorprendentemente ella estaba afuera del consultorio esperándolos. Misato poseía unas pequeñas heridas por el accidente anterior, fuera de eso se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

"¡Misato!" grito Asuka al verla. "¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Shinji?" pregunto curiosa y preocupada del estado del piloto de la unidad 01 y novio, Toji acerco esperando aquella misma respuesta.

"Esta arrestado por tiempo indefinido por ordenes del comandante. No sabemos cuando lo dejara ir" Explico Misato quitando todas las esperanzas de verlo próximamente. "Sorprendentemente también acuso a Shinji de ser un Ángel, debido a sus extrañas habilidades por lo que estará bajo observación" Esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, no esperaban tal respuesta o reacción de parte de Gendo Ikari.

"¡Habilidades Desconocidas!" grito Asuka indignada por tales palabras. "Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que el, el mismo me lo enseño. Estoy segura de que no es un Ángel" reclamo enfadada ante tales acusaciones.

"Pues el comandante no lo cree" fueron las palabras finales de Misato para aquella conversación, dejando el animo de todos por los suelos.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué Shinji no escapa?" dijo Toji desafiadoramente. "El podría hacer trizas aquella celda y escapar fácilmente"

"Idiota. Si Shinji escapa será buscado y no podrá pisar al EVA 01 de nuevo. De hecho es lo que espera el comandante. un solo motivo mas para poder sacar a Shinji de piloto." Dijo la pelirroja dejando a Toji pensativo al respecto y Misato también se sorprendió por esto. Lo que decía Asuka tenía mucho sentido.

--

Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos de NERV en una dirección en particular, en frente de el se encontró con el Dr. Gero. Se notaba que este lo estaba esperando desde hace algunos momentos en aquel lugar. Sin detenerse se unió a la caminata de Kaoru. "Buen trabajo con el Ángel. Nadie sospecha"

"¿Qué no era el verdadero poder del Evangelion 04, ni mi verdadero poder? Si, tal como usted me lo pidió. Aunque no estoy tan seguro de eso ultimo, creo que el piloto Ikari sospecha algo al respecto" respondió Kaoru, con lo que el Doctor simplemente sonrío ante aquella sospecha.

"Si, siempre sospecho, pero mas que nada es el hecho curioso de que ya me conoce lo que me sorprende. Todo a punta a que conoce todo mi pasado y mis trabajos anteriores. Estoy seguro de que conoce a mis enemigos mortales y creo que son el obstáculo mas grande para nosotros, lo que me extraña es que no hayan actuado aun, sabiendo que pueden detenerme inmediatamente" explico Gero, dejando confundido a Kaoru. El no conocía todos los secretos del Dr. Makigero.

"¿Sujetos que pueden detener el plan?" Esto era algo de debía informar al concejo de SEELE. Y sobre todo estaba curioso en conocer sobre el pasado del piloto Ikari, ya que no era común de que un Lilim tuviera aquellas formidables habilidades, sabia perfectamente que podía hacerle frente a un Ángel a simple mano limpia, no necesitaba al Evangelion.

"Si, son muy poderosos. Mucho mas poderosos que Un Evangelion, mas preciso mas fuertes que tu y que tu EVA juntos. Estoy seguro de que no los quieres conocer, ni menos aun los quieres por aquí, ya que pueden detener el plan de un momento a otro. Solo no me explico por que no actúan, ¿Será que no pueden llegar aquí? ¿o que no están enterados de mi presencia? ¿o será algo mas?" preguntaba abiertamente el Doctor sin encontrar respuestas aquellas preguntas, Kaoru se limitaba nuevamente a observar. Shinji Ikari era un misterio que debía resolver y através del Dr. Gero podía tener algunas de esas respuestas.

Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron detenidos por un cambio total en la expresión del Dr. Maki. Reflejaba una emoción de terror absoluto. Su mirada detenida y observando fijamente algo detrás de Kaoru. Este curioso por aquella reacción miro hacia atrás para revelar aun hombre que caminaba cercano a ellos, el simplemente observo al Dr. Gero por un momento dándole una sonrisa cínica, sin mas ese hombre se alejo. Gero estaba pálido y sudando completamente.

"Diecisiete" fue el murmuro espantado final que dijo el Doctor.

--

Gendo estaba en su oficina, en ella también se encontraban Fuyutsuki y Akagi, ambos estaban atentos ya que esta reunión podía ser muy seria y redefinir varias opciones en el futuro. Simplemente esperaban a las siguientes palabras del comandante de NERV y esperar lo mejor.

"Recientemente ordene abrir el casillero del piloto Ikari, aquí en NERV. Aparentemente todo lo que se encontró en el fueron un reloj y unas ropas bastante pesadas. Mucho más de lo ordinario. Respecto al reloj, quisiera que usted lo analizara Dra. Akagi, ya que al parecer posee funcionamiento y operaciones bastante complejas. En resumen no es un reloj ordinario" anuncio Gendo seriamente.

"Debo suponer que estas son las consecuencias del comportamiento de Shinji en batalla. El escenario ha cambiado por completo y ya no estamos seguros de cómo terminara, lo único que sabemos es que SEELE no se quedara de brazos cruzados ante este acontecimiento." Ahora el anciano Fuyutsuki no sabia que esperar de su comandante. el escenario estaba en grave peligro, la ultima batalla lo cambio todo.

"Aun no. Todavía es posible realizarlo y sin saberlo Shinji será de utilidad, su ignorancia en el tema corre a nuestro favor. Lo único que me preocupa son las acciones de SEELE. Esos ancianos me estorbaran con el nuevo panorama, lo único que podemos hacer es aparentar. Dra. Akagi, Profesor Fuyutsuki, pueden retirarse" Ordeno el comandante. Al salir de la oficina, Rei Ayanami entro.

"Comandante Ikari. ¿Por qué mando arrestar al piloto Ikari?" pregunto poniéndose en frente del escritorio de Gendo. "Salvo al piloto Suzuhara del Ángel. No entiendo aquella orden."

"Desobedeció ordenes directas, Rei. Ese es el castigo que merece. Nada mas" Dijo fríamente Gendo. "En un par de horas mas nos reuniremos para comer. Hasta entonces Rei" Se despidió Gendo, indicándole a la primera elegida la señal para salir de la oficina.

"Si Comandante" La joven salio inmediatamente de la oficina, con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. Algo que no había notado, pero jamás pensó que fuera verdad. Gendo Ikari posee un temible Ki maligno. "Shinji tenia razón." Murmuro como se alejaba rápidamente de la oficina. Ahora tenía mucho en su mente.

--

En un lugar cercano Asuka y Toji iban en rumbo a la salida de NERV junto a Misato, en el camino se sorprendieron por encontrarse con Jun. El profesor se detuvo en frente de ellos. "Hola Asuka, Toji. No sabia que tu trabajaras aquí" Dijo el profesor sorprendido al ver a Toji en aquel lugar.

"Esperanzadoramente es la ultima vez que vengo, ya que la unidad 03 esta destruida" dijo alegre por tal acontecimiento.

"Ya veo. Asuka, ¿Dónde esta Shinji? Hoy es nuestro combate" dijo entusiasmado el maestro. Al parecer el disfrutaba bastante las batallas con Shinji. Esa aquella emoción que ya había creído olvidada, el joven Ikari se la regresaba en la batalla.

"Encarcelado por el comandante de NERV" respondió en un tono desanimado Misato, sin darle oportunidad de responder a Asuka, quien aun estaba bastante molesta con todo ese asunto.

"¿Encarcelado? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso golpeo a Dr. Gero? Eso bien habría valido la pena" dijo en tono alegre el androide, recordando aquella conversación que tuvo con Shinji hace algunas semanas.

--

_Shinji estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a su profesor. El ya no debía estar ahí porque el reloj indicaba dos horas mas adelante del final de las clases. Pero esto era una razón suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que se quedara. Finalmente noto como Jun se acercaba a la salida de la escuela. "Shinji. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres otra revancha? Voy ganando 4 combates de 7" dijo recordando la cuenta de victorias y derrotas en sus enfrentamientos actuales._

"_Es otra razón. El Dr. Gero forma parte de NERV" anuncio de golpe el joven piloto. Esta era una noticia que impacto totalmente al androide, ocasionando inmediatamente que este es enfureciera._

"_¿Qué? Pero esta muerto, yo y Dieciocho lo matamos, estoy seguro" dijo furioso._

"_Lo se, también me extraño verlo vivo, pero te vine a avisar por si lo vez para que no lo mates. Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero al formar parte de NERV tiene muchos contactos. Si lo matamos, nosotros seremos objetivos de NERV y necesito estar en aquel lugar más tiempo, necesito derrotar a los Ángeles y saber el secreto que oculta. Por favor Diecisiete" Suplico Shinji al androide, estaba claro que no podían matar a ese desgraciado, por lo menos no aun. Jun aun furioso se trago todo el odio que tenia por aquel sujeto._

"_Bien, pero cuando llegue el momento el va a caer" dijo en tono serio para alejarse de Shinji e irse a su casa. Ahora tenia mucho en que pensar._

"_No habría esperado menos de ti Diecisiete" Murmuro Shinji para tomar su propio camino a casa._

--

"No, Shinji por salvar a Toji del Ángel desobedeció las ordenes del comandante. Por eso lo arrestaron" dijo en un gran tono frustrado la pelirroja. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a esta lejos de su novio, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser un largo tiempo. Frustrado Jun acompaño a Misato, Toji y Asuka hacia la salida de NERV, el androide ya no tenia objetivo para venir hoy a NERV.

--

Ya era de noche y la pelirroja se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. Este día había sido uno de los más nefastos en su vida, por no decir el peor. Pensando en alguna manera de poder sacar a Shinji de su encierro, pero no existía solución alguna. Lentamente tomo asiento en su cama, repentinamente antes de que se pudiera acostar una persona con traje naranja apareció en su habitación. Era Shinji. Sin esperar salto sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un profundo beso. Shinji la separo inmediatamente.

"Asuka, no tengo mucho tiempo" dijo velozmente el piloto de la unidad 01. "Utilice la técnica de la multiplicación para llegar aquí con la ayuda de la tele transportación, yo aun sigo en la celda" Explico aceleradamente. Se notaba que no tenía mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" pregunto curiosa de las intenciones de su novio, esto era un enorme peligro para el.

"Mañana, en mi cajón toma la capsula numero uno, en ella esta el cuarto de gravedad. En el panel de control busca el archivo P-061. Eso te ayudara con el entrenamiento siguiente. Sigue entrenando en mi ausencia. Te desearía suerte, pero se que no la necesitaras." Dijo mientras rápidamente le daba un corto beso y volvía a desaparecer dejando a una aturdido Asuka.

"Bien, supongo que me esperan largos días en tu ausencia Shinji" dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama envolviéndose en sus mantas. Lamentablemente a la pelirroja le dio una sensación que ya no había sentido en los últimos meses que dormía con Shinji. Soledad. Y también mucho frío.

--

Al siguiente día totalmente curiosa de lo que contenía aquel archivo Asuka se levanto temprano para ir a entrenar. Ya en el lugar de siempre y entrando a la habitación entro en el numero de archivo en el panel principal. Inmediatamente salio el rostro de Shinji en el. "debo suponer que algo me paso y por eso estas viendo esto Asuka. Este video lo deje en caso de que no pudiera entrenarte personalmente. Aquí están las indicaciones de las técnicas que te iban en señar. Serán muy difíciles, pero confío en que lograras hacerlo" Anuncio el Shinji del video.

"Ese Baka siempre esta preparado" comento un tanto divertida la pelirroja.

Desde ahí en adelante la pelirroja se dedico profundamente al entrenamiento faltando a la escuela. Esto tomo todo su tiempo y las enseñanzas del video de Shinji eran bastante complejas. Debía entrenar bajo la gravedad aumentada cuarenta veces que aun no lograba dominar completamente. Y además de memorizar todos los detalles de las técnicas que les daba en el video.

--

Misato llego par de días después a NERV y en la oficina de Ritsuko, la nombrada se notaba examinando y dando maldiciones un extraño aparato desarmado. "No puede ser. Esto no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien de tal inteligencia?" decía la dueña de la oficina mientras agregaba varias maldiciones.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Rits?" pregunto Misato notando la desesperación de la científica. No era común que ella estuviera en esta situación. "¿Un mal día?"

"¿Mal día? El peor diría yo. Este reloj esta más allá de mi conocimiento. Cada circuito, cada operación que realiza es totalmente desconocida. Con suerte logre sacar el MP3 que posee, todo lo demás no se como funciona" dijo frustrada. En aquel instante Misato reconoció el aparato que analizaba Ritsuko.

"Ese es el reloj de Shinji" suspiro sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia en manos de Ritsuko?"

"El comandante me ordeno examinarlo, pero no puedo entender el funcionamiento. Este aparato puede aumentar la gravedad del portador hasta mil veces, sin contar el extraño funcionamiento con esas capsulas. No logro entender como funciona. Su creador no debe ser de este mundo" dijo resignada. "_lo único que puedo hacer es informarle esto al comandante_" pensaba sin mucho animo de decirle sobre su fracaso.

--

Shinji estaba sentado con esposas en sus manos en la oficina de Gendo Ikari. A sus espaldas de encontraba como siempre dos soldados escoltándolo. Y en frente de el sentado en su escritorio se encontraba el comandante Ikari, y a su lado el subcomandante Fuyutsuki. Ambos lo miraban atentamente. "Es hora Shinji, quiero respuestas. Y las quiero ahora" ordeno severamente.

"Bien" respondió Shinji sin tener miedo ante tal voz intimidador de su progenitor.

"¿Dónde realmente estuviste estos últimos diez años?" ordeno severamente Gendo. "Esta mas que claro que no estabas con tus tutores designados" Acuso severamente.

"En los diez años de ausencia estuve en constante movimiento. Pero mis padres adoptivos viven en la región 439 en las montañas, supongo que esa se puede considerar como mi residencia" Respondió sinceramente el piloto, pero a pesar de la enorme presión o intención de amenaza que daba el comandante, el seguía sereno y respondía con naturalidad.

"¿Quiénes fueron tus tutores?" pregunto sin dejar ese tono. Por mas que lo intentara Gendo no podía asustar ni intimidar al Ikari mas joven.

"Mi padre…" dijo resaltando notablemente esa palabra. "se llama Son Goku, su esposa se llama Milk y tienen dos hijos. Gohan que es el mayor y el menor Goten" Explico nuevamente con un notable tono de orgullo en su voz.

"Tus habilidades son de los Ángeles. ¿Por qué estas relacionados con ellos?" acuso nuevamente el comandante, con lo que Shinji inmediatamente exploto en risa. Era demasiado increíble para el que lo confundieran con un Ángel.

"No son de los Ángeles, no tengo que ver nada con ellos. Mi padre y sus amigos me entrenaron desde pequeño. Distintos tipos de entrenamientos. Habían algunos entrenamientos físicos extremadamente difíciles…"

--

Asuka se encontraba en el cuarto de gravedad realizando sentadillas de cabeza. En la pantalla de la maquina de gravedad artificial se podía notar el numero de 40g. La pelirroja se encontraba totalmente exhausta contando lentamente sus movimientos. "2315… 2316… 2317…"

--

"…también habían entrenamientos metales, meditación y muchas otras variedades para poder controlar la nueva fuerza y habilidades que me implantaban mis maestros. No era una tarea fácil ya que debía despejar mi mente de todo pensamiento y al mismo tiempo sentir todo al mi alrededor. Prácticamente tenia que abrir los ojos de mi mente. Ya que la vista no es de fiar…" Seguía explicando Shinji al comandante y a sus acompañantes.

--

La piloto de la unidad 02 estaba arrodillada en el piso en una posición de meditación en la habitación de gravedad artificial, demostrando una concentración y esfuerzo increíbles. Sorprendentemente Asuka frunció el seño en señal de esfuerzo mayor. En el exterior se podía ver como la habitación completa flotaba varios metros sobre el nivel de la tierra gracias al mandato mental de la pelirroja.

--

"…me enseñaron la agilidad verdadera de un guerrero. Ya que la pura fuerza bruta no es nada sin el poder mental y la velocidad para realizarlo. Pase varios meses aprendiendo como ser mas rápido que el mismo sonido, y al mismo tiempo tan silencioso como el viento si no es que mas…"

--

La maquina de gravedad artificial aun marcaba 40g, pero en su interior en su interior no se podía notar persona alguna. Para un guerrero experimentado si pudiera poner atención podría ver una mancha roja moviéndose a gran velocidad por toda al habitación. Asuka se movía rítmicamente, dando patadas, saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro y en su cuello se podía observar una pequeña campanilla, la cual sorprendentemente no emitía sonido alguno.

--

El comandante de NERV no estaba satisfecho, ya habían pasado dos días desde el interrogatorio a Shinji, pero a pesar de responder a todas sus preguntas, estas no existían. La región 439 estaba deshabitada, incluso enviaron a unos agentes para investigar pero nada fue encontrado. Fue obvio que Shinji mentía y al parecer al joven piloto no le interesaba recuperar su libertad. Lo único que podía pensar el comandante era que esta situación era más que frustrante.

Lo más increíble fue que al preguntar sobre el reloj también dio respuestas. Hablaba de una tal Bulma que era la creadora de ese reloj o mejor dicho milagro de la ingeniería. Decía que era fácilmente una de las mentes más inteligentes de todo el planeta y la Dra. Akagi lo corroboraba, ese reloj tenia tecnología que aquí solo soñarían. Tal vez solos los EVA podrían comparársele. La única manera es que Shinji hubiera estado loco, pero sus habilidades y aquel reloj no eran imaginarios.

--

Shinji nuevamente estaba en su celda, ya había estado ahí por diez largos días y aun no daban señales de dejarlo ir. Y por lo visto no iba a ser pronto su liberación, resignándose a las condiciones actuales se centro en meditar. La única actividad productiva que podía sacar de esta citación, ya que últimamente no pudo meditar como correspondía. Gracias a esto podía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme escalofrío que sintió por su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Un enorme Ki se podía sentir, emanaba una maldad igual que los anteriores, pero su poder no se podía comparar. Shinji tuvo un conflicto, la emoción de la próxima batalla era enorme, estaba seguro que no iba a ser un enemigo fácil de derrotar, pero recordó que estaba aquí encerrado y no podía moverse, incluso se atrevía a decir que Gendo no lo dejaría salir de aquí. Sin saber que hacer, hizo la primera idea que le vino a la mente, la única que tal vez funcionaria.

"¡oigan!" grito por primera vez desde que entro en aquel lugar. "¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir!" El piloto de la unidad 01 se mostraba desesperado. "¡Viene un Ángel! ¡No es como los otros! ¡Por favor déjenme salir!"

--

Al mismo tiempo Asuka y Rei sintieron aquel aterrador Ki y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hacia NERV encontrándose en la entrada de este. "¿Lo sentiste?" Pregunto Asuka buscando una segunda opinión en la primera elegida, y para sus sospechas, tenia razón.

"Es un Ki enorme, por lo visto es el de un Ángel" dedujo Rei.

"Gracias por decir lo obvio. Creo que es hora de entrar no se en cuento tiempo llegara, pero lo que esta claro que es los últimos en enterarse de esto van a hacer las computadoras MAGGI" cuestiono Asuka en un tono burlesco, en aquel instante las alarmas de todo NERV comenzaron a sonar. El Ángel ya no estaba lejos. "Hay que apresurarnos"

--

"Patrón azul detectado, es un ángel. Se abre paso rápidamente por la atmosfera" dijo Makoto, pero antes de que pudiera terminar explosiones por todo Tokio-3 se escucharon en el centro de NERV. "Y al parecer ya ha comenzado el ataque" El implacable poder del ángel impacto sobre la primera pared del Geo-fron destruyéndolo al instante, cosa que ninguno de los anteriores había hecho tan fácilmente.

"Asuka y Rei ya están en los EVA. La unidad 04 aun esta con graves daños por la batalla anterior. La unidad 01 aun esta activa, pero Shinji aun esta arrestado" Anuncio Misato a los presentes. El comandante simplemente puso sus manos en frente, pensando detalladamente la próxima estrategia a usar.

"Que el cuarto niño utilice la unidad 01" ordeno severamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Al parecer Gendo no quería que Shinji participara en esta misión.

"Pero señor, Kaoru jamás ha tenido una prueba de sincronización en la unidad 01. No sabemos como podría reaccionar ante ella" dijo Ritsuko. Kaoru jamás había entrado en otro Evangelion que no fuera el suyo. Era bastante extraño. Además con las habilidades de Shinji seria posible derrotar al Ángel.

"háganlo, si no funciona utilicen el sistema sustituto" nuevamente Gendo hablo en su tono habitual, el comandante ya había tomado una decisión y no había persona que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión al respecto. A menos que algo muy inesperado pasara.

Kaoru se subió dentro de la unidad 01 y espero a que iniciaran la sincronización. Sorprendentemente para el la unidad lo rechazo inmediatamente sintiendo un asco enorme seguido de un dolor de cabeza tremendo. "_Esto no puede ocurrir, yo no debería tener problemas de este tipo_" Pensó sin entender como era posible que esta unidad lo rechazara de tal manera.

"_Vete de aquí_" escucho claramente una voz femenina en el interior del EVA. Con esto Kaoru aun sintiéndose mal por el enorme rechazo arqueo una sonrisa pequeña. "_Veo que no me dejaras pilotar. Solo a tu hijo_" Susurro. En el exterior se percataron de este inesperado acontecimiento y sin más intentaron usar el sistema sustituto, para la sorpresa de todos también fue rechazado.

"Esto esta mal Gendo. Al único que admite es a Shinji." Dijo Fuyutsuki. "La madre ya ha escogido a su favorito" cuestiono el anciano, Gendo se hundió en sus pensamientos por un segundo, pero nuevamente salio con un plan.

"Entonces solo dependeremos de las unidad 00 y 02" fue la decisión final del comandante.

--

Las unidades ya estaban en el exterior observando como el poderoso Ángel entraba fácilmente a la base. Asuka solo sonrío ante esto. "Veamos que te parece esto. ¿Preparada muñeca?" dijo en tono de confianza la pelirroja.

"Ya no" Susurro Rei sorprendiendo a Asuka. "Ya no soy _**su**_ muñeca" dijo en un tono bastante extraño en su tono de voz, Asuka podía jurar haber detectado alguna emoción en aquella breve charla. "Estoy preparada Soryu"

"¡Comencemos!" Al instante en que Asuka dijo eso el Ángel aterrizo en frente de ambas unidades.

"¡Increíble!" grito Maya sorprendida por el numero que mostraba en la pantalla. "¡Asuka alcanzo el 100% de sincronización!"

"¡Ahora con todo! **¡Big Bang Attack!**" una enorme esfera de energía azul se formo en la palma de la unidad 02 lanzándose la en contra del Ángel mientras que Rei usaba varios cañones de ataque generando una enorme cortina de humo donde se encontraba en enemigo. Antes de que aquel humo se pudiera disipar un par de tentáculos planos se lanzaron contra ellas.

"¡oh no!" grito Maya. Estaba claro el resultado. Al tener 100% de sincronización en el EVA, el piloto sufriría el mismo daño. Pero sorprendentemente algo paso que ni ella misma se separaba. El numero de sincronización de Asuka bajo a un 10% en tan solo un segundo, evitando el daño fatal que recibió el EVA para Asuka. El Ángel cortó ambos brazos de la unidad 02, para luego rematar con su cabeza.

"_He pilotado este EVA por diez años y se como se puede mover, se lo que puede hacer y si quiero puedo controlar mi sincronización. Pero aun así no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a este Ángel. ¿Dónde esta el Baka?_" pensaba deprimentemente la pelirroja, ya que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, no pudo hacer nada en contra del Ángel. Aprovechando el repentino ataque, todos miraron horrorizados como Rei se acercaba al Ángel con una mina N2 en las manos de la unidad 00.

"¿Qué?" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Misato, antes de que toda la explosión evitara escuchar los gritos de todos los técnicos de NERV.

Abajo del cuartel en una celda abandonada se encontraba Shinji desesperado, sin poder aguantar mas y notando como el Ki del Ángel se aproximaba a la base peligrosamente, el piloto se tele transportó en frente de la unidad 01. Arriba de ella, como en la primera vez que la vio, en una ventana bastante elevado sobre esta unidad Gendo Ikari lo observaba atentamente. Shinji llevaba el Gi naranjo de artes marciales, con el símbolo de Kaio Sama en su espalda

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tu debes estar en prisión!" grito Gendo.

"Di lo que quieras, pero yo soy el piloto de la unidad 01. Soy el único que puede ayudar ahora" grito Shinji al comandante sin retroceder. "si no me dejas hacerlo, todos van a morir y no voy a dejar que eso pase"

Gendo se resigno, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Shinji era su única esperanza ahora ya que todas las unidades estaban derrotadas y al parecer al único piloto que aceptaba esta unidad era a Shinji. "Bien" Nunca quiso decir esas palabras Gendo, pero el era su única opción."Gracias comandante Ikari" fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Gendo de parte del definitivo piloto de la unidad 01.

--

Asuka y Rei habían sido derrotadas. Un enorme terremoto azoto a todo el cuartel central de NERV y los técnicos se encontraban totalmente desesperaron en esta situación. Ya no había esperanzas. "¡Evacuen a todo el personal!" grito Misato siendo interrumpida por la destrucción total de la pantalla enorme de aquel lugar, siendo reemplazada por el cuerpo de Ángel entrando por ella. Misato se horrorizo, segunda vez que veía un Ángel cara a cara y nuevamente este iba a salir impune, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía. Una mano salio del muro derecho del centro de operaciones, rompiéndola como si nada, la unidad 01 atravesó el muro golpeando al Ángel directamente el cara y llevándoselo por el muro izquierdo dejando a una sorprendida Misato.

"**¡Roga Fu Fu Ken!**" varios golpes fueron acertados por la unidad 01 hacia el ángel, sorprendentemente tenia la similitud de un lobo. Con el último golpe mando al Ángel en contra del muro de una salida de EVA. "**¡Masenko!**" Shinji acorralo usando su brazo derecho al Ángel mientras usaba el izquierdo para utilizar la técnica de Gohan hacia el piso, siendo ambos impulsados por la autopropulsión de la poderosa técnica. Ambos llegaron rápidamente a la superficie.

Los técnicos salieron conmocionados de dentro del complejo central de NERV para observar la titánica batalla. Maya saco una computadora portátil conectada a MAGGI y observar el estado del EVA 01. "¡No puede ser! ¡200% de sincronización! Y todo indica que esta en modo Berserker" grito observando la familiar grafica que solo se mostró cuando Shinji escapo de dentro del ángel, nuevamente esa situación se repetía.

"Shinji no tendrá control sobre el EVA si esta en modo Berserker" agrego Akagi imitando a Maya.

El Ángel se recupero de los ataque recientes de Shinji y utilizando un poderoso rayo de energía ataco a Shinji, quien ya estaba preparado. Para la enorme sorpresa de los técnicos escucharon la voz de Shinji hablando en el EVA, cosa que no era posible si realmente estaba en el estado Berserker. "**¡Kame Hame Ha!**" Shinji respondió al ataque del ángel con otra creando un poderoso choque de energías. Ambas se mantenían chocando en el centro igualmente, ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante esto, hasta que la energía en el centro fue tal que exploto alejando a ambos del centro y una poderosa honda de viendo saco los escombros cercanos a ellos.

Luego del breve alto al fuego ambos se lanzaron a la batalla nuevamente. El ángel utilizando sus brazos como látigos ataco a Shinji con una velocidad indescriptible, a los el piloto de la unidad 01 evadía a una velocidad de la misma magnitud, saltando de un lado a otro. Finalmente quedaron frente a frente, notando esto el Ángel comenzó a atacar a 01 utilizando los mismos látigos, mientras Shinji los bloqueaba usando las propias manos, sin poder acertar algún golpe Shinji retrocedió.

Maya logro obtener acceso al interior de la cámara del EVA. Todos lo técnicos gritaron en señal de sorpresa al notar a Shinji con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Se podía notar que el joven estaba entusiasmado. "¿Por qué sonríe?" dijo Ritsuko. "La sincronización y la batalla deben haber enloquecido el juicio de Shinji" fue la única deducción que saco la doctora, este pensamiento fue interrumpido por una risa en la señal de comunicación proveniente de la unidad 02.

"El Baka de verdad que esta gozando esto. Solo el encontrar un enemigo y rival poderoso logra obtener una sonrisa de esa manera en su cara." Dijo alegre la pelirroja, todos suspiraron aliviados. Al parecer Asuka se encontraba bien dentro de su EVA, o por lo menos lo suficientemente bien para ver la batalla.

"Bien" fueron las palabras de una tercera persona. Shinji había interrumpido la charla de los técnicos y Asuka. "No se si puedes entenderme, pero solo puedo felicitarte. Eres el primero que me da un combate de esta magnitud. No se si sentir miedo o alegría del próximo Ángel. Pero debo terminar contigo de una vez. Eres el primero de ustedes que me fuerza a hacer esto" al decir la ultima oración los técnicos notaron un pequeño brillo rojo oscuro proveniente de los ojos de Shinji. Un aura roja rodeo a Shinji y a toda la unidad 01. La armadura de esta tomo un color rojo oscuro, al igual que los ojos del EVA. Shinji obtuvo el mismo cambio en los ojos y en el color de pelo. "**¡Kaioken!**" Los músculos de la unidad 01 se hincharon, lo suficiente para doblar la armadura.

El Ángel le lanzo un rayo de energía hacia Shinji, pero a este sin importarle se lanzo en contra del Ángel y el rayo fue neutralizado al chocar en contra del EVA 01. Nadie de los técnicos se imaginaba tal demostración de poder, no sabían que el piloto de la unidad 01 aun guardaba un truco. Maya nuevamente grito. "¡Su sincronización! ¡Se eleva rápidamente!"

Makoto en aquel instante observo los números para ver de qué se trataba. "210… 215… 220…" la cifra seguía en aumento. Entre tanto Shinji prosiguió con su ataque iniciando un poderoso golpe en contra el estomago del Ángel. Al instante de dar ese golpe, la armadura de ese brazo del EVA 01exploto al no resistir la presión de los músculos tensados. El Ángel salio disparado por el golpe, pero Shinji apoyándose en el piso desapareció, reapareciendo detrás del Ángel dándole otro golpe por la espalda con su otro brazo rompiendo la armadura de este al igual que el anterior.

"Se esta liberando" murmuro Ritsuko sorprendida por aquel acontecimiento, los presentes no entendían a lo que la doctora se refería con aquella oración.

"¿A que se refiere con liberándose?" pregunto Maya.

"Lar ajadura de EVA no es para proteger al piloto. Es para limitar al Evangelion y encadenarlo a nuestras ordenes" confeso Ritsuko sorprendiendo a todos. Nadie esperaba aquella respuesta. "pero por ahora creo que Shinji esta utilizando demasiado poder. No creo que el EVA aguante por mucho tiempo."

Nuevamente desapareció el EVA 01, reapareciendo al frente del Ángel dándole varios golpes consecutivos para terminar con un golpe en la cara. El Ángel intento protegerse usando su campo AT, pero este lo despedazo inmediatamente como si no hubiera nada entre ellos. Shinji dio un salto hacia atrás apreciando el enorme daño actual del Ángel. "Es hora de eliminarte, ya encontré tu punto débil. Tu órgano S2 esta en tu cabeza" Anuncio Shinji triunfalmente.

Makoto y Maya seguían observando los números de la pantalla. "320… 345… 360…" Decía sorprendido sin entender lo que esto significaba. En el campo de batalla la unidad 01 extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, todos al instante reconocieron aquel movimiento.

"**¡Final…!**" un poderoso resplandor amarillo cubrió las manos de la unidad 01, lentamente el resplandor fue aumentando de tamaño.

"375…"

"**¡Kame…!"**

"385…"

"**¡Hame…!**"

"390…"

"**¡HAA!**"

"¡400%!" El resplandor que había juntado Shinji y que había preparado para lanzar se desvaneció en un segundo, junto con toda la transformación de **Kaioken**. Estuvo tan cerca, pero no pudo lograrlo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Donde se fue el poder! Me… me siento extra…" la comunicación con el EVA fue cortada, mientras que el mismo EVA 01 caía al piso apagándose completamente. Todos estaba pálidos, Shinji no pudo terminar el Ataque y el Ángel se estaba recuperando para atacar. Todas las unidades estaban derrotadas, ya no tenían salvación.

"¡Hey! ¡Tu!" Grito una voz de mujer a espaldas del Ángel. Este se volteo aparentemente escuchando la voz. Provenía de la unidad 02, en el lugar donde se supone que debía ir la cabeza de esta, se encontraba Asuka mirando al Ángel desafiadoramente. "Así es, tu fenómeno. Te atreviste a degollar a mi preciosa unidad 02 y atacaste a mi novio. Eso no te lo perdonare" Todos la observaron incrédulos, ¿Cómo Asuka se atrevía a atacar al Ángel? Menos aun sin un Evangelion de respaldo. Eso era completamente un suicidio, pero la pelirroja no retrocedió. "¡Veras lo que puedo hacer!" un aura blanca rodeo a Asuka, siendo desplazada por fuego. Así es, literalmente era fuego. "**¡Kaioken!**"

--

"_La primera técnica que te enseñare es el __**Kaioken. **__Pero es diferente al que yo ocupo, uno que yo no pude dominar. Me enseño las bases un peleador del otro mundo llamado Paikkuhan. Cada Kaio Sama posee una variedad diferente del Kaioken, pero una persona esta limitada a aprender uno solo. Este __**Kaioken**__ permite aumenta tu fuerza y velocidad, pero también produce una gran cantidad de fuego, tus alrededores aumentan de temperatura enormemente, lo que permite que también sea un ataque de contacto. Los problemas son los mismos que el __**Kaioken**__ básico, produce una gran tensión física, pero puede ser mas peligroso ya que si lo ocupas durante mucho tiempo tu temperatura aumentara tanto que podrías terminar quemándote a ti misma"_

--

"**¡Garlick Ho!**" Asuka apunto la técnica hacia el suelo dándose propulsión en contra del Ángel. Una vez que ya estuvo en el aire la pelirroja en llamas comenzó a girar rápidamente. **"Hyper Tornado" **

--

"_La siguiente __técnica también es de Paikkuhan. Se llama __**Hyper Tornado**__, permite crear una enorme ventisca que puede crear serios daños al oponente, cuesta bastante salir de aquel torbellino. Esta también es una técnica enseñada por el Kaio Sama del oeste, por lo que yo no puedo usarla como es debido."_

--

La combinación del fuego y del viento en movimiento solo aumento las llamas del **Kaioken** y con la propulsión dada por el **Garlick Ho** se dirigió en rumbo de colisión en contra del Ángel. Este ultimo intento usar su campo AT para bloquear el ataque, pero aun estaba demasiado dañado por lo que todo fue en vano, fácilmente Asuka traspaso el escudo AT del Ángel y colisiono contra la cabeza de este entrando como un taladro por los veloces giros de daba el fuego por causa del viento. Inmediatamente lo traspaso generando una enorme explosión. Otro Ángel había caído.

Usando lo último que le quedaba de energía Asuka genero un pequeñísimo **Garlick Ho** defendiendo la caída de golpe justo antes de tocar el piso. Luego de esto la pelirroja quedo inconciente, por el cansancio, la tensión causada por la técnica, por las heridas y por las quemaduras.

--

_Shinji __despertó un una enorme pradera verde y en un monte se encontraba un enorme árbol, a sus pies se encontraba una mujer de pelo castaño, bastante joven. Mientras el piloto de la unidad 01 se acercaba a ella le parecía mas y mas familiar, en un principio pensó que era Reí, pero al observarla ya a escasos dos pasos de distancia la reconoció. "¿Mama?"_

Continuara…

**En el ****Próximo Capitulo:**

"Hola, soy Goku. Vaya, Shinji ha quedado atrapado dentro de su EVA encontrándose con su madre. ¿Lograra salir? O lo mas importante ¿Querrá salir? O talvez su madre pueda ayudarle con los enromes misterios que encubre NERV. Shinji, hagas lo que hagas. Regresa pronto."

"Aquí Misato. Todos están sufriendo por la perdida de Shinji dentro del EVA, Asuka pensando en que va a regresar continua con su arduo entrenamiento. ¿Será para hacerse mas fuerte? ¿O simplemente quiere evadir la realidad? ¡Que! Dos sujetos han seguido a Asuka al lugar de entrenamiento y parece ser que uno de ellos quiere una pelea contra ella. ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?"

"No se pierdan el siguiente explosivo capitulo de Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha! Llamado: Revelaciones"

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Aqui el (Nuevo) caballero del caos actualizando con un nuevo capitulo y un nuevo nombre. ¿Les gusto? Debo decir que este es uno de los capitulos que mas he revisado (Espero que me den Reviews por eso). Respecto al titulo, lo siento, no se me ocurrio uno mejor. Shinji demostro por primera vez su verdadero poder, pero fue demaciado para el pobre EVA. Berserker + 200% de sincronizacion + Kaioken = Control + Autosuficiencia (no baterias) + Poder + 400%, resumiendo mala combinacion, aunque muy poderosa. En verdad queria que Asuka derrotara a este angel con su golpe final. Aqui les dejo algunos datos...**

**Kaioken (Version Oeste): Bueno, este nombre se lo puse yo, no existe en la serie y solo en los videojuegos con otros nombres. En cada uno con nombres diferentes, el mas popular es "Omega mode" usado por Paikkuhan (Pikkon) en el Shin Budokai, sale tambien en los budokai tenkaichi. Pense que el nombre Kaioken le vendria mejor al ser lo que debe ser Kaio (Kaiosama) Ken (golpe) al igual que su version en ingles "King Kai First" (traduccion estadounidense) Estube pensando y creo que todos los kaio samas deberian tener su propia version, Shinji al estudiar bajo la tutela del Kaio Sama del norte se le nego esta tecnica por naturaleza ya que dos tipos de kaioken no se pueden combinar, aunque en una fusion... nunca se sabe (insertar sonido de incertidumbre). Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hyper Tornado: Este si es un ataque oficial de Paikkuhan de la serie, ocupado contra el mismo Goku ocacionandole algunos daños, el modo de ocuparlo de Asuka es como se señala en el Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Una embestida) que al combinarlo con el Kaioken del oeste se aumenta su poder bastante funcionando como un taladro de fuego. (Para imagenes mentales de los lectores de Asuka derrotando al angel, piensen en Goku niño atravezando a Piccolo-dai-maho.)**

**Estaba leyendo fanfics y me encontre otro crossover de NGE/DBZ. El principio casi el mismo, aunque posee cambios bastante buenos. Shinji era mitad saiyajin, siendo heradara por su madre Yui (Sayajin, quien lo diria), Shinji derrota al primer angel que ataca a tokio-3 con un kamehameha con la potencia de 20 minas N2 (la mia era un final kamehameha con la potencia de 35 minas N2) y derroto al tercer ataque de angel (Ramiel) a pie, osea sin el EVA (quede loco), lamentablemente solo llego hasta ahi, osea el capitulo 5. Es una verdadera lastima. Este fanfic se llama "Evangelion and Energy blast"**

**Respuesta General: ya me han llegado varios Reviews con la pregunta de ¿Se van a enfrentar Gendo y Goku? (o Piccolo o Vegeta) La respuesta es (...) Esta claro que si, pero no debo decir ni cuando, ni quien, ni como, por favor. El momento ya lo tengo calculado, solo puedo decir una cosa. Ya di _DOS_ pistas, no dire cuando, ni en que capitulo las di. **

**Berto: Acabo de publicar otro fanfic (Semi, modificado, encubierto, con invenciones mias) crossover de Evangelion. Solo lee el titulo y vas a entender o por lo menos captar de que se trata. Buscalo en mi cuenta o creo que arriba de este (si es que nadie publica entre mis actualizaciones otro fanfic en medio).**

**Gamelos: Bien, el orden de los evangelions no declara el orden de los elegidos. Shinji es el tercer elegido, pero tiene a la unidad 01. La construccion de la unidad 03 comenzo antes que el de la unidad 04, pero la 04 se termino primero por tener una ayudita (Dr Gero), por eso Kaoru fue elegido primero que Toji, invirtiendo los papeles. ¿Se entiende?**

**Se despide Atentamente.  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

_Behold my ultimate Chapter!  
Chaos Control!_


	25. Capitulo Especial 5

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Capitulo Especial 5:**

**Enfrentando el Infierno**

**--**

"_Así es. Soy el ultimo guerrero que quedo después de veinte años"_

**Trunks**

**--**

Abro mis ojos lentamente, sacado abruptamente de mi cómodo sueño por el sonido del despertador. Ya programado como todas las mañanas extiendo mi brazo para apagar ese molesto aparato rápidamente. La habitación era oscura, por lo que el sol no era mi enemigo, solamente el despertador. Al hacerlo muevo mi cuerpo, lo suficiente como para molestar a mi acompañante que dormía placidamente sobre mi pecho. Buscando nuevamente la comodidad se comienza a mover aproximándose sobre mí hasta quedar completamente cómoda una vez más. Por mi parte solo sonrío y no despego mi vista de un cuadro que esta en mi mesa de noche, junto al despertador. Puedo verme en el claramente, vestido elegantemente y a mi lado una pelirroja con un hermoso vestido blanco. Aquel cuadro que es evidencia del mejor día de mi vida.

Muevo mi cabeza para ver a la misma pelirroja dormir junto a mí. Ya llevamos diez meses casados y cada día siento que la amo aun más. Parecen ser siglos desde que la vi en la sala de Enma Daio Sama, pero solamente han pasado dos años desde entonces. Y son cuatro años desde el tercer impacto. Recuerdo con tristeza los seres queridos que perdí, y puedo recordar claramente los dos años de soledad que vague por aquel mundo desolado.

Mi padre Goku me revivió junto a Asuka usando las esferas del dragón. Sorprendentemente Shen Long revivió a Asuka tomando en cuenta los dos años en el otro mundo. Aun que recuerdo su expresión cuando vio su cuerpo transformarse de catorce a dieciséis años, y ella todavía me recrimina la expresión que puse. No podía creer que los años le asentaran tan bien a ella, y dos años después aun sigue aumentando su belleza. La observo dormir dándole una leve caricia en su mejilla con mi mano, ella no se movió, seguía durmiendo. Mi sonrisa no abandona mi cara.

Pero lamentablemente esto debe terminar. Hoy es un día muy importante, luego de dos años de trabajo intenso, Bulma, yo y Asuka logramos recrear una maquina del tiempo. El par de años que pasamos aquí no fueron desperdiciados. Quien diría que ambos terminaríamos siguiendo el camino científico que hicieron nuestras madres biológicas. En este momento Asuka y yo somos la parte más inteligente de Capsule Corp. Solo Bulma es mas inteligente que nosotros y además de nuestra superior. Y después de dos años de trabajo en equipo, hoy viajaremos en el tiempo para evitar el tercer impacto. Es verdad que lo escrito esta escrito, el futuro de Trunks no cambio al derrotar a los androides en el presente, pero gracias a eso se creo una línea alternativa donde ninguno murió, por lo menos no permanentemente. El plan era sencillo: Evitar el tercer impacto para darle a Misato, Rei Toji, Hikari y a todos los demás un futuro real, además de hacer pagar a los causantes.

Muy lentamente me acerco al rostro de la pelirroja para darle un beso en los labios, en un principio no se siente reacción alguna, pero al pasar los segundos puedo sentir como responde al beso de la misma manera afectuosa que lo ha hecho en los últimos años, para luego atraparme en un abrazo que yo respondo igualmente. Por la falta de aire ambos nos separamos y nos observamos a los ojos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

"Buenos días Sr. Ikari" dijo silenciosamente, en un tono que solamente yo podría escuchar, aunque claro esta es nuestra casa. Ubicada aun lado de la de Gohan y Videl.

"Buenos días Sra. Ikari" Respondo de la misma manera. En un principio mi padre ofreció cambiarme el apellido a Son, pero en los dos años que estuve buscando la verdad descubrí que el nombre Ikari no era el del comandante de NERV, si no el de mi madre Yui, cosa que me alegro bastante. En honor a ella decidí quedarme con este apellido, como mi único regalo que conservo de ella.

Ahora nos besamos nuevamente y nos quedamos unos minutos más en nuestra cómoda cama. Pero como dije antes, no podíamos quedarnos toda la mañana, hoy iba a ser un día muy especial para ambos. "Bien, es hora de levantarse" digo en tono alegre mientras ella me sigue de la misma forma. Ya teníamos un habito que consistía entre que ella se iba a bañar yo hacia el desayuno, por lo que no eran necesarias mas palabras. Mientras yo iba por el pasillo de la casa rumbo a la cocina, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Shinji…" escuche la voz de mi esposa llamándome, pero este tono era diferente al que usaba ocasionalmente, y en un instante reconocí lo que significaba. Me volteo para notar que ella esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño con una mirada seductora en la cara y una bata de baño semiabierta. "Sabes… debemos ahorrar agua hoy" Inmediatamente capte la indirecta. Amo a esta mujer.

Si, tenemos actividades nocturnas como cualquier pareja normal, aunque con Asuka se podría redefinir el término _actividades nocturnas_ ya que en la noche no era el único momento del día en que lo hacíamos. Asuka aun se toma la píldora, ambos sabemos que no estamos preparados para ser padres, por lo menos no aun, primero había que terminar lo que íbamos hacer hoy, para darle fin a esa parte de nuestra vida de una vez por todas. Aunque mi madre Milk no esta muy contenta con esta idea, ya que quería a una segunda nieta pronto, Pan no seria para siempre pequeña.

Al llegar a la cocina noto a una tortuga de mar y a un pingüino. Para cualquiera persona normal que entrara en este momento a la sala seria la imagen más bizarra. Un pingüino y una tortuga jugando naipes. Milagrosamente Pen Pen logro salvarse del tercer impacto y nunca pensé que se llevaría tan bien con la tortuga del maestro Roshi, era una amistad bastante fuerte.

Una vez que ambos tomamos el desayuno, nos fuimos a Capsule Corp. Ahí estaban todos esperándonos. La primera persona que se me acerca es alguien que jamás espere ver de nuevo y se aproxima con otra mujer familiar. "Bien hijo, aquí están las capsulas de las nuevas unidades Evangelion. La unidad 01-EX y la unidad 02-EX"

"Para que vean que a pesar de pasar dieciocho años desde que comenzamos el proyecto Evangelion aun sabemos como mejorarnos" agrega su acompañante. Quien le pasa otra capsula a mi esposa. "Bien hija, aquí esta la unidad 02-EX. Tiene su propio nivel de Energia y responde a su Ki. No se preocupen, ya no necesitan almas humanas para funcionar. Y tu, mas vale que cuides bien a mi niña ¿Me escuchaste?" me dijo la mujer en tono severo poniendome nervioso, pero esa expresión se suaviza inmediatamente. "Se que siempre la cuidas, cielos. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado" Si, la actitud de Kyoko es la misma que la de Asuka. Si no puedo saber cuando Asuka esta hablando enserio, menos aun se cuando lo hace su madre.

"Es verdad Kyoko, estoy segura que mi niño tendrá buen cuidado de Asuka, al igual como espero que ella tenga buen cuidado de él" agrega mi madre, causando una risa para ambas.

"Bueno Yui, ya les dimos los Evangelion. Ahora solo falta una ultima cosa." Al salir al patio de la compañía de Bulma veo que todos los demás están presentes.

Bulma ya había difundido la noticia del viaje en el tiempo que realizaríamos hoy. "Bien chicos. Si quieren puedo ir con ustedes" Se ofreció Goku alegre. "Nunca estaría de mas un poco mas de ayuda" Veo que todos están dispuestos a ir con nosotros, pero lamentablemente esto es algo que debemos hacer solo Asuka y yo.

"Sabes que me gustaría, pero la maquina del tiempo solo tiene dos asientos y es algo que nos corresponde hacer solo a nosotros" explique, cosa que todos entendieron inmediatamente.

"No entiendo porque esa terrícola débil debe acompañarlo, alguien tan debilucho solo estorbara en todo" acuso Vegeta en su tono molesto de costumbre. Si, esta actitud entre Asuka y Vegeta era normal. Desde el día en que se conocieron sus orgullos enormes chocan como bombas atómicas por segundo, si antes Vegeta se fastidiaba con Goku, ahora el pobre le estaba saliendo hernia de tanta pelea verbal con Asuka.

"¿A quien le llamas débil idiota?" contesto mi esposa en un tono igual de molesto.

"¿¿¿Idiota??? ¡¡Idiota serás tú!! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar idiota al príncipe de los Saiyajin?" respondió Vegeta aun mas molesto mientras crispaba una ceja ante su notable furia.

"¿Príncipe Saiyajin? Solo hay dos Saiyajines en existencia y siete si cuentas a los híbridos también, no puedes llamarte príncipe de eso, además tu planeta no existe. ¿De que eres príncipe?" respondió Asuka. Esta vez trague saliva, Asuka había dado justo en un nervio.

"Bien Asuka, es hora de irnos. La maquina del tiempo y las cosas están listas" digo rápidamente jalando a mi esposa del brazo y llevándola a la maquina del tiempo. Noto poco a poco como Vegeta comienza a aumentar su Ki. "¡Adiós a todos! Volveremos pronto" Ambos entramos y enciendo la maquina con miedo a que Vegeta vaya a destruirla, lentamente la maquina se va elevando en el cielo y desde esta altura puedo ver como el aura de Vegeta cambia a color dorado, viajamos justo al momento en que escuchamos un grito ensordecedor "¡Mocosa!"

--

Rei y Asuka han quedado fuera de combate ante ese monstruo, miro sorprendido a un Evangelion que se acerca a mí. Es la unidad 03, lo que significaba que la había contaminado un Ángel y que un piloto iba dentro. Yo no podía atacar a otro muchacho inocente, iba en contra de todos mis principios, todo lo que me enseñaron desde pequeño, incluso Vegeta, aunque sus palabras no fueron muy esperanzadoras. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo atacaba, ese piloto moriría.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? Ataca al objetivo" Me ordena Gendo por el comunicador. Ese desgraciado piensa que voy a destruir a otro ser humano, realmente es un desalmado, el mismo desalmado que me abandono hace diez años.

"¡No voy a atacar a otro ser humano!" grito enojado. No, cuando acepte pilotar al Evangelion unidad 01, no acepte matar a otro ser humano, no estaba en mi contrato y ciertamente no lo voy a hacer. Finalmente la comunicación con el centro de mando se detuvo, al igual que mi sincronización con el Evangelion. Sorpresivamente noto un cambio de color dentro de la cabina a un rojo oscuro, puedo observar las letras en rojo brillante que dice Sistema Sustituto, sorpresivamente el Evangelion se volvió a activar. "¡Gendo! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Comandante! ¿Por qué se mueve solo el Evangelion?" grito desesperado por el canal de comunicación, sorpresivamente no hay respuesta del otro lado.

Me horrorizo al ver como la unidad 01 se pone de pie y comienza a atacar al Ángel barbáricamente, literalmente lo destroza en varias partes, pero lo que me aterro es que el Ki del Ángel ya había desaparecido, y sin detenerse la unidad 01 cabo literalmente dentro del Evangelion 03 para sacar la cabina de Toji presionándola con sus manos. "¡No!" suplico por el comunicador. "¡El Ángel esta derrotado! ¡Que se detenga! ¡Hay un piloto dentro!".

Justo cuando la cabina estaba comenzando desquebrajarse por la enorme presión algo sorprendente sucede. La mano de la unidad 01 es golpeada soltado la cabina del piloto, estaba tan atento a lo que le sucedía a la unidad 03 que no me percate que aparecieron dos presencias poderosas de Ki. Por fin el Evangelion 01 se voltea para revelar dos Evangelion. Es increíble, son dos EVAs muy parecidos a las unidades 01 y 02, salvo por un cambio en el diseño de la armadura, ninguno de ellos posee cable umbilical y algo que me llama la atención demasiado, en el pecho ambos tienen la insignia de Capsule Corp.

"No te preocupes Shinji" escucho decir por el canal de radio de comunicación del Evangelion. "Tu amigo esta sano y salvo" observo detenidamente y veo que la unidad roja sostiene la cabina de la unidad 03 cuidadosamente.

"¿Mi amigo?" repito sin entender las palabras del hombre. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto un tanto confuso. Sorprendentemente noto como la unidad 01 se desactiva, el sistema sustituto había sido deshabilitado. Rápidamente me bajo del Evangelion para conocer a los salvadores del piloto. Salto ágilmente mientras veo que el Evangelion que se parece a la unidad 02 baja lentamente a la cabina del piloto. Luego ambos Evangelion se desactivan expulsando a ambos pilotos.

Al acercarme a ellos noto a un hombre de pelo color castaño vestido de un gi naranjo con el logotipo de la tortuga, a su lado una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad con un gi del mismo color salvo que era un poco mas ajustado y que tenia el logo de Kaio Sama. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" les pregunto a los extrañado. "¿Y que tienen que ver con el maestro Roshi y Kaio Sama?"

"¿No es obvio?" dice la pelirroja en un tono de regaño extremadamente familiar, ambos me dan la espalda para acercarse a las piernas de sus respectivas unidades presionando un extraño interruptor en el. Sorprendentemente ambos Evangelion se transforman en capsulas. "¿Aun no te das cuenta?" agrego la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a mi junto al hombre. "Baka" esta palabra es resaltada por la pelirroja, descubriendo con sorpresa la verdad.

"¡Ustedes son!" digo sin poder terminar la oración, la sorpresa era demasiada como para tener pensamientos coherentes, no puedo imaginarme la sorpresa en el caso de que Trunks hubiera sido lo suficientemente mayor como para conocerse a si mismo.

"¡Bingo! Dime querido, ¿que tenemos para el joven?" dice en un tono burlón. Me demoro un tiempo en asimilar esa última oración de la pelirroja. ¿Querido? Rápidamente noto sus manos y veo que poseen sortijas iguales.

"¡No! ¡Tu! ¡El! ¡Yo! ¡Nosotros! ¡Ustedes!" grito desesperado y asimilando la nueva información, hoy realmente no es mi día más coherente. Ambos se comienzan a reír por mi torpe acción.

"Vaya, pero si sabes pronombres, siempre fuiste un sabelotodo" siguió burlándose aun en mi posición incrédula. Por lo que el hombre decide intervenir.

"No lo molestes mas Asuka, ya quiero ver la reacción de la Asuka presente, eso me dará motivos para reír" respondió ante las burlas de la pelirroja. "Y tu no estés tan confuso, es obvio que sientes algo por Asuka" me dice retomando el tema anterior, estoy a punto de negar aquella ridícula acusación, pero este se me adelanta sabiendo lo que pienso. "Y no lo intentes negar, recuerda que yo soy tu" Doy un suspiro en resignación, no tengo como argumentar eso, pero… ¿En verdad siento algo por aquella pelirroja?

"Nos encantaría seguir charlando pero debemos irnos. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de presentarnos correctamente y explicar lo que sucede. Nos vemos mas tarde, solo una ultima cosa, dale esto al piloto de la unidad 03" me extiende sus manos llevando en ellas una semilla del ermitaño, se despide mi y despega del suelo junto a la pelirroja. Ambos desaparecen en lo ancho del cielo. Me quedo de pie inmóvil observando la dirección en que se fueron y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, luego escucho las sirenas de los vehículos de NERV y las ambulancias. "¡El piloto de la unidad 03!" grito recordando la batalla. Sin perder tiempo voy en su ayuda.

Con una leve explosión de Ki abro la compuerta de la cabina expulsando todo el LCL. Una vez que salio entro rápidamente para ayudar al piloto. Aguante un grito al ver que Toji estaba inconciente en el interior usando un Plug Suit bastante oscuro. "¡Toji!" grito asustado, me acerco y noto que un esta respirando. "Come esto por favor" le digo suavemente introduciendo en su boca la semilla, lentamente muevo su mandíbula con mis manos para que mastique la semilla y luego muevo cuidadosamente su cabeza para que la trague. Ese desgraciado de Gendo quiso que matara a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que no me lo hubiera dicho antes. Felizmente noto como Toji despierta.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡El EVA se mueve por si mismo!" me grita aun asustado de lo que sucedía. "¿Shinji? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" me pregunta un tanto aturdido.

"La unidad 03 fue poseída por un Ángel, no te preocupes. Ya estas a salvo" lo tranquilizo. Este se levanta fácilmente, puedo ver su expresión de sorpresa para ver su cuerpo en un perfecto estado de salud.

"¿Me diste una de esas semillas?" me pregunta recordando que esto mismo había sucedido cuando le dio la semilla a su hermana, yo solo muevo la cabeza en respuesta de afirmación. "Gracias Shinji"

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de los paramédicos, por mi parte no puedo dejar salir una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que Toji esta bien, pero esta expresión es rápidamente reemplazada por el misterio de mi yo futuro y de por supuesto de la Asuka del futuro. Que ellos hayan venido significa que solo una cosa, todo salio mal.

--

De nuevo humillada, me derroto sencillamente, simplemente yo era demasiado lenta para el. Y de nuevo el invencible Shinji era el ganador de la batalla. Noto como Misato llega herida junto a Shinji y Toji dándoles un abraso afectivo. Como siempre Shinji era el merecedor del cariño y afecto, el primero lugar, mientras que yo que pase más de la mitad de mi vida entrenando para este momento no logro nada. Es frustrante.

"Buen trabajo derrotando al Ángel, Shinji" lo felicita, no puedo evitar enfurecerme aun mas al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de la boca de Misato. Me sorprendió al ver que el tercero oscurece su mirada mostrando enojo.

"Yo no fui Misato. El Evangelion se movió por si solo, Gendo utilizo algo para mover mi EVA por si solo" Noto como se dirige a su propio padre con un odio increíble, he llegado a conocer a Shinji por varios meses y jamás pensé que pudiera odiar a alguien. "Ese desgraciado intento matar a mi mejor amigo y lo que es peor intento usarme a mi para hacerlo, además casi tuvo éxito" ¿Qué casi tuvo éxito? No puedo entender el significado de esas palabras, sospechosamente observo el lugar de la batalla y puedo ver que la cabina de la unidad 03 esta trizada. ¿Será que estuvo a punto de matar a sangre fría al piloto? "Eso es algo que jamás se lo perdonare."

"¿Por qué estas tan herida?" le pregunto observando todas las vendas que lleva mi superior, su brazo, cabeza. Estaba en un estado deplorable.

"Yo estaba en el accidente en Matsushiro, de no ser por Kaji ahora no estaría viva." Explico, eso no me extraño para nada, pero Shinji la miro sorprendido y su expresión cambio a una de enojo.

"¡Entonces tu sabias!" Nunca vi gritar a Shinji en mi vida, ni menos aun enojado. Este día se lleva el record de rarezas. "¡Tu sabias que el piloto era Toji todo el tiempo! ¿No crees que tenia derecho de saber quien era el tripulante?"

"Espera Shinji, yo fui quien se lo pidió. No quería que te preocuparas por mi" Esta vez Toji intervino en la discusión. Desde ese momento Shinji guardo silencio, el cual se prologo mucho.

"¿Dónde esta Kaji?" le pregunte un tanto esperanzada de ver a un verdadero hombre por aquí. Misato me mira un tanto confusa ante aquella pregunta. Se demora bastante tiempo en responderme.

"Ahora que lo dices se fue mientras veníamos hacia aquí. No me dio explicación alguna" Esa respuesta me molesto. Claro, Kaji siempre tenia tiempo para Misato, Misato tenia tiempo para Shinji. ¿Qué hay de mi? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que el! ¡Yo entrene toda mi vida! ¡Merezco el reconocimiento! Trato de apartar estos pensamientos mientras entramos al auto de Misato para dirigirnos a NERV mientras que a la vez transportan las unidades Evangelion de regreso a la base, puedo notar como la muñeca se sube con nosotros. Y sigue con esa molesta expresión sin emociones, no es mas que una estupida muñeca.

Durante todo el camino, Misato y Toji comienzan a hablar, me sorprendió al notar que el tercer niño se mantiene callado. Normalmente siempre esta hablando, ahora tiene una expresión seria, algo nos estaba ocultado a Misato y mi, algo sucedió durante la batalla y el no nos quiere decir, pero haga lo que haga lo voy a averiguar, o mi nombre no es Asuka Langley Soryu.

"¿Qué pasa Baka? Normalmente no paras de hablar" dijo un tanto enfadada por su silencio. El me mira y se sonroja, ¿Se sonroja? ¿El Baka se sonroja? Esto es inesperado. Varias veces en el pasado intente seducirlo para probar que yo era irresistible, siempre logre unos pocos resultados, un sonrojo leve, pero ahora simplemente le hable para lograr.

"Nada, lo sabrás tarde o temprano" Me dice rápidamente para luego mirar a la ventana y evitar mi mirada cuestionarte. Será posible que le guste… ¿Qué? ¡Que estoy pensando! ¡No me interesa el Baka! ¡No necesito a nadie!

Estos pensamientos hicieron que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en NERV. Una vez dentro de la base el Comandante y Subcomandante nos estaban esperando. Ambos estaban con las expresiones serias habituales en sus rostros, pero no era común que nos esperaran luego de una batalla.

"Piloto Ikari, ¿Quiénes eran los dueños de las unidades Evangelion desconocidas?" pregunto el comandante dejándome atontada. ¿Pilotos de unidades desconocidas? Shinji no hablo nada de ello antes, ni si quiera a Misato. "Tenían un gran parecido con las unidades 01 y 02"

"No lo se, dijeron que vendrían mas tarde para presentarse, no dieron mas detalles" Ante esta respuesta ambos representantes de NERV no parecían conformes con sus respuestas. ¿Y que significa que son parecidas a las unidades 01 y 02. Mi unidad es única, no hay nada que se le compare.

"No nos oculte información Piloto Ikari, no le conviene mentirnos" agrego Fuyutsuki. Shinji mira al piso levemente, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo, ¿será que esto tiene que ver con el sonrojo repentino que obtuvo al hablarme?

"No señor" niega convincentemente. Pero puedo notar que esta preocupado, no es algo que me guste decir pero durante nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización aprendí bastante sobre su comportamiento y puedo decir fácilmente que esta mintiendo, por ahora lo dejare pasar, pero mas adelante tendrá que decirme toda la verdad.

Luego de comprobar las heridas de Toji, quien milagrosamente estaba totalmente ileso regresamos al departamento, donde espero obtener respuestas del tercero, aunque conociéndolo no será nada de fácil lograrlo. Ahora lo veo sentado en el sillón de la sala, sigue silencioso, preocupado, esta esperando algo y el se niega decirme lo que es. Levemente noto que su expresión se tranquiliza, y opresivamente se levanta de sillón.

"Ya están aquí. Me estaba desesperando" anuncio alegre mientras iba rumbo a la puerta. ¿Quién vendrá? No sentí el timbre, ni mucho menos a alguien golpear la puerta. Sorpresivamente en aquel momento sonó y veo como el sale de mi vista para ir abrir la puerta, lamentablemente no puedo ver hacia la puerta, esta bloqueado por el muro de pasillo. Escucho varias voces, Shinji esta charlando con dos personas. Por lo menos reconozco que una es una voz de un hombre, la otra es de una mujer.

"Pensé que no vendrían hoy" escucho decir a Shinji un tanto ansioso.

"Te dije que teníamos algo que hacer antes y era de suma importancia." Le respondió la voz de hombre desconocida, aunque levemente se me hace familiar, aunque no se a quien. Luego escucho a una voz de mujer.

"Y… ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar?" pregunto la mujer un tanto inquieta, me molesto ese tono de voz.

"Bueno, no le he dicho a nadie, seria difícil de creer, de hecho ni yo estoy seguro de creerlo, pero en vista que ya ha pasado antes creo que puedo aceptarlo un poco mejor. Aunque no se que vayan a decir Asuka y Misato" ¿De que estaba hablado el tercero? ¿Qué no podría tomar bien yo? "Pasen, solo esperen aquí. Debo llamar a Misato, no vayan aun a la sala. Asuka esta ahí." La curiosidad me esta matando, quiero ir y preguntar quien demonios esta ahí, pero al notar que el tercero esta preocupado por que Misato también este presente me quedo quieta. "¡Misato!" lo escucho gritar. "¡Debes venir a la sala! Tenemos visitas"

La mujer viene de la habitación, al parecer se estaba arreglando para salir con Kaji. Ese hombre no se que demonios le ve a esa mujer. Yo seria mucho mejor que ella en lo que fuera. "¿Qué sucede Shinji? ¿Es Kaji?" pregunta descaradamente, ante esa pregunta se me crea un tic en el ojo.

"No Misato, son dos personas y creo que debemos estar todos en la sala, para esto. Es importante" nuevamente le grito Shinji. Ahora la mujer sorprendida llego a la sala para ver a Shinji en la puerta. "Ya pueden pasar" dijo finalmente el tercero revelando el enorme misterio. Inmediatamente por la puerta noto a un hombre muy guapo, bastante alto y de unos ojos azules oscuros, bastante familiares. Dios desearía que por un momento que Kaji desapareciera. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Kaji es el único para mi! Pero no puedo negar que realmente es apuesto, ¡ha! De verdad que me golpeo fuerte el estupido Ángel, que idiota. Luego noto entrar a una mujer junto al hombre, es levemente mas baja que el, tiene el pelo largo y pelirrojo, junto a un par de ojos azules. No pude evitar sentirme celosa por aquel cabello y aspecto físico. "bien, ustedes se presentan. Yo creo que voy a sentarme y dejar que la función comience" fueron las palabras finales de tercero mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sillón.

"¿Son familia tuya? ¿Shinji?" pregunto Misato un tanto curiosa. Y veo inmediatamente la razón por la que pregunta, el par de personas usaban un gi similar al que Shinji siempre ocupa. Me sorprendo que Shinji se demora en responder.

"Algo parecido, mejor deja que ellos se presenten Misato, porque es algo que yo aun no puedo dirigir del todo" contesto, dejándome confusa. ¿Qué no puede digerir? Seguía diciendo lo mismo, que puede ser tan increíble como para no poder entenderlo inmediatamente. Aunque algo en mi interior decía que esto era tan o peor de lo que decía el tercero.

"Bien, Asuka Langley Soryu, Misato Katsuragi, nosotros somos…" Misato los corto levantando su mano. Das, ¿Cómo ellos saben nuestros nombres? Por un momento pienso que Shinji les debió decir, pero quiero saber quienes son, el suspenso me esta matando.

"¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? ¿Shinji te contó?" pregunto mi superior robándome la pregunta de mi mente, aunque claro me esta comiendo por dentro saber quienes son.

"No, en verdad…" Esto ya me estaba desesperando, ya no puedo aguantar mas.

"¡Ya digan quien demonios son!" grito furiosa, ese jueguito de espera ya era demasiado. Inmediatamente noto como el hombre se comienza a reír en voz baja. La mujer que estaba aun lado lo golpea con el codo en señal de molestia.

"Baka" la escucho murmura en voz baja. Al lado mío veo con la esquina de mi ojo que Shinji agacha su cabeza hacia delante y se cubre la cabeza con sus manos. Escucho que murmura algo. "aquí viene" entre tanto Misato saca una cerveza y la comienza a beber.

"Yo soy Shinji Ikari, ella es Asuka Langley… Ikari" Misato soltó su cerveza, y escupió el sorbo que llevaba en su boca, por mi parte yo aun estaba analizando las palabras últimas del hombre. Ikari, esas palabras se repiten en mi mente como una grabadora trabada, Ikari. No, debía ser una coincidencia, además era imposible que ellos fueron nosotros. Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

"Bien" Misato es la primera en hablar, se le escucha bastante tranquila. "Shinji, hay que llamar al psiquiátrico, trátalos bien mientras los llamo" Esa misma respuesta hubiera dado yo, la única cosa que podía ser era que ellos estuvieran locos.

"No" fue la interrupción de Shinji. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el, quien aun tenia la cabeza mirando el suelo mientras se la cubría con sus manos. "Lo que dicen es verdad. Además ellos son los que detuvieron a mi Evangelion cuando se volvió loco, usando a sus propias unidades" No podía creer las palabras de Shinji, entonces tenia razón cuando dije que mentía. ¡El sabia esto!

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso dices que ellos vienen del futuro?" pregunto Misato, esto sonaba como una mala parodia de volver al futuro. Pero era lo que tenia mas sentido, si es que esto tiene algún sentido. "¡Eso es imposible!"

"¡Si! ¡Es imposible! ¡La única forma de que yo terminara casándome con el Baka, seria después del tercer impacto!" grito furiosa, pero noto que ambos agachan sus cabezas con un profundo dolor.

"Entonces… por eso vinieron… en verdad ocurrió" dijo Shinji a mi lado.

"Si, esa es la razón principal por la que vinimos. Sabemos que aun usando la maquina del tiempo nuestro futuro no cambiara, pero podemos crear una línea alternativa en donde no ocurrió" dijo el hombre seriamente, cosa que me sorprendió. Pero yo no le di importancia a eso.

"Que… acaso estas diciendo que ambos quedamos solos después del tercer impacto y nos enamoramos. Yo no me enamoraría de él ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra" dijo señalando a Shinji que aun estaba sentado a mi lado. Sin poder soportar la presión en mi pecho me voy a mi cuarto. Ya no puedo aguantar más esta locura.

--

Veo a mi versión del pasado correr a su habitación. Rápidamente la tomo por su brazo, pero esta se zafa rápidamente y me mira con un odio tremendo. "¡Tu rompiste nuestra promesa! ¡No eres mas que una débil! ¡Jamás me convertiré en ti!" me grito yéndose a su habitación.

Una parte de mi me dice que vaya tras ella, la otra dice que me quede para explicarles todo, tengo un deber después de todo. Pero una mano se pone sobre mi hombro suavemente. Miro hacia atrás y veo a mi marido con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Ve tras ella, yo les explicare lo sucedido a todos" me dice comprensivamente. Es verdad, esta es una de las infinitas razones por la cual me case con el. Siempre sabe que hacer para hacerme sentir mejor. Sin perder mas tiempo me dirijo hacia su habitación, o debería decir mi habitación… odio los viajes en el tiempo.

Llego a la puerta cerrada, aunque claro no tiene seguro según recuerdo el apartamento de Misato. Abro la puerta y la veo en la cama, acostada en posición fetal cubriendo su cara con la almohada. "¡Vete!" me grita con notable odio.

"No, esta es una de las razones por las que viaje al pasado. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, no quiero que tardes dos años en abrir tus ojos y ciertamente no quiero que vuelva a ser demasiado tarde" le digo en tono severo mientras tomo asiento en la cama junto a ella. "Es verdad que rompí la promesa, pero desde un principio esa promesa no debió existir"

"¡No es verdad! ¡No necesitamos a nadie! ¡Nunca necesite a alguien en toda mi vida! ¡Y estoy segura de que no lo necesito a el! Kaji es el único…"

"No me vengas con esa basura de que Kaji es el hombre perfecto. Es solo una pobre escusa para probarte de que eres una verdadera mujer y que Kaji te vea es la única manera de probártelo. Ahora que lo veo, no puedo creer lo infantil que fui. Aun sabiendo que tenia a una verdadero hombre para ayudarme. Y se que tu sientes lo mismo por el" Interrumpo la charla que ya conozco, ese discurso de Kaji lo use varias veces para además no admitir la verdad.

"No se a que te refieres" murmura, yo solo puedo rodar mis ojos ante aquella respuesta. Si que era terca, al parecer Shinji siempre tuvo razón sobre mí, me alegra que nunca se haya rendido.

"Se que en este momento es un sentimiento confuso y que después no querrás sentirlo pero es verdad. A ti te gusta Shinji. Se que lo negaras porque piensas que no necesitas a nadie, que todos te abandonan al final. Pero el no es así. Ahora solo quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes. Y no quiero que esperes hasta que tengas que morir para darte cuenta de ello." Ella saca su almohada de su cara, con una mirada de confusión.

"¿Qué significa que tuve que morí para darme cuenta de ello?" pregunta con notable razón. Yo solo miro tristemente el piso.

"Justo antes del tercer impacto fui acecinada por las unidades Evangelion en serie." Ella sigue con la misma expresión de sorpresa en su cara, pero luego se pone reír. Conozco esa risa.

"Entonces si supuestamente morí, como es estas aquí" me dice un tanto incrédula.

"Eso lo sabrías si hubieras dejado que Shinji te ayudara. Tiene una familia bastante interesante y todas esas cosas que haz visto hasta ahora no son las únicas sorpresas que tiene bajo la manga. No me corresponde decírtelo, dejare que el te lo diga cuando llegue el momento" Ella me mira un momento y se vuelve a ocultar bajo la almohada. "¿En verdad es tan malo depender de alguien? Tener a alguien a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea. Tener a alguien que te haga sentir especial, amada, única… ¿Feliz?" le pregunto, ella nuevamente me mira, pero esta vez tiene un rostro de dolor.

"Eso nos hace débiles, cobardes. Asuka Langley Soryu no necesita a nadie, no eres mas que una pobre escusa de lo que alguna vez fui" Esto me enojo, no. Me enloqueció. "Además eres patética buscando un esposo como el." Con ese comentario de parte de ella no lo pude aguantar mas.

"¡Ya cállate!" le grito totalmente indignada. "Cada palabra que dices me convence aun mas de que hice la elección correcta. No se como Shinji me soporto todos los días sin ni siquiera responderme y gritarme. Llevo solo dos minutos contigo y ya quiero matarte" dije furiosa. ¿Cómo Shinji pudo soportarme? ¿Cómo no me levanto la voz ni una vez? El aun así se ofreció a ayudarme, aun cuando yo lo trate de esta manera. Lentamente inhalo calmándome. "Lo siento, pero creo que debes entender que lo único que hace esa promesa es lastimarte a ti misma, tarde dos años en descubrirlo."

"Pero esa promesa es la que me llevo hasta aquí, gracias a ella tengo el reconocimiento como la piloto de la unidad 02" la observo decir esas palabras, pero en realidad se lo vacía que se siente por dentro.

"¿De verdad? ¡Esa promesa me llevo al suicidio! Esa promesa hizo que huyera por la salida más cobarde después de no poder sincronizar con la unidad 02. Me dices que yo soy la cobarde, cuando tú ocupas tu orgullo para alejar a todos aquellos que han mostrado interesarse de verdad en ti. Shinji fue el único que sobrevivió al ataque intacto. El es el unció que le preocupas de verdad"

"¡No! Todo lo que el mundo quiere es la gloria, es el reconocimiento de ser piloto de Evangelion, mi vida es ser piloto y es lo único que puedo hacer." me dice con una notoria voz de orgullo falso.

"Te equivocas, tu eres Asuka Langley Soryu, eres una persona y ser piloto de Evangelion es tu trabajo, no tu vida. Se sincera en tu corazón y jamás te equivocaras, yo tarde años en darme cuenta de ello y se que al principio cuesta tragarse el orgullo, pero créeme. Valió la pena, yo… yo no podría ser más feliz. Recuerda que se necesita verdadero valor para dejar que alguien se acerque a ti." al terminar noto como mi versión pasa observa el piso detenidamente, lentamente me voy de la habitación. Ella tiene mucho en que pensar.

--

Puedo ver como Asuka va hacia la habitación de su yo del pasado. Misado me queda mirando extrañada. "¿No quieres que ella este presente? Son muchas cosas a explicar" me dice mi antigua oficial superior.

"No, ella ha esperado esta charla por mucho tiempo." Respondo con tranquilidad. "Bueno, iré directo al grano. El tercer impacto ocurrió y venimos a evitarlo" La tranquilidad con la que lo digo deja a Misato petrificada por un momento.

"¿Entonces los Ángeles ganaron la guerra?" me dice con notable tono desanimo.

"No, no fueron los Ángeles quienes lo iniciaron, fueron los humanos" Puedo notar como estas palabras taladraron dentro de la cabeza de Misato repetidamente. "Deteniendo a esta persona y para los que trabaja todo se habrá solucionado. Aunque los ataques de los Ángeles seguirán hasta llegar al final. Solo quedan seis Ángeles y todo terminara"

"¿Seis Ángeles?" repite incrédula. "¿Cómo sabes el numero exacto de Ángeles que faltan?"

"Esta en los pergaminos del mar muerto, los cuales ahora están en manos de la organización SEELE. En ellos se predicen todos estos acontecimientos, aunque el inicial fue el segundo impacto hace quince años." Ella me observa atontada, debo suponer que Kaji en este momento no sabia tanta información a respecto o no tenia tan informada a Misato.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?"

"Dos años vagando por un mundo post apocalíptico da mucho tiempo libre, incluso da tiempo para estudiar con detenimiento a MAGI" Contento con una risa triste, esos años fueron los peores de mi vida.

"¿Dos años vagando?" Esta vez fue el turno de mi yo pasado para interrumpir.

"Si, el tercer impacto genero un anti-escudo AT convirtiendo a toda la raza humana en sopa primordial. Al momento del tercer impacto use una barrera de Ki evitando que me afectara el anti-escudo AT."

"¿Cómo fue que escapaste?" Nuevamente mi versión joven me pregunta curioso. "Utilizaste la tele transportación" deduce alegre.

"No, el tercer impacto dejo a la dimensión inestable y se bloqueo la conexión entre ambas dimensiones impidiendo que pudiera regresar donde mi padre" respondo, siendo observado con sorpresa de parte de ambos.

"Espera, entonces si no escapaste, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Y Asuka?" Puedo notar la expresión perturbada de Misato, ella no sabe nada de mi pasado por lo que la confundí aun mas con mis palabras.

"Asuka murió poco tiempo antes contra las unidades en serie enviadas por SEELE, lamentablemente para cuando llegue ya no había nada que hacer. Yo sobreviví por dos años comiendo champiñones del ermitaño. Por alguna razón la conexión de las almas del otro mundo hacia acá no estaba del todo rota por lo que las almas al morir aun podían transitar. De esta manera yo y Asuka nos volvimos encontrar. Solamente cuatro personas salimos de ese infierno. Yo, Asuka, mi madre y la madre de Asuka" mi yo pasado puso una cara de expresión absoluto choque, igualando a la de Misato.

"¿Mi madre? ¿No que ella murió hace diez años?"

"No, los Evangelion tienen un alma atrapada dentro de ellas, por eso es posible sincronizar con ellos, por lo menos en este entonces. Ellas eran necesarias para que yo y Asuka fuéramos pilotos" Ante esta respuesta Misato tomo asiento, al parecer era demasiada información para ella.

"Espera, ¿Y como fue que están vivos si supuestamente murieron antes y después del tercer impacto? Eso no tiene sentido alguno" Misato se puso una mano en la cabeza, al parecer no debió tomar cerveza antes de esto.

"Esa es la parte fácil" responde mi yo joven. "Usaron las esferas del dragón"

"Correcto. Antes de morir destruí el núcleo de las unidades 01 y 02 para liberar a las almas atrapadas, luego una vez que llegue al otro mundo Goku reunió las esferas y pidió revivir a todas las almas que lograron salir del tercer impacto. Las únicas almas eran la mía, la de Asuka y nuestras madres."

"¡Increíble! ¡Entonces podré tener a mama de vuelta!" dice esperanzado mi versión joven y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes esto, pero rápidamente es reemplazada por una expresión seria.

"no aun, primero hay que acabar con los Ángeles. Yo y Asuka nos quedaremos hasta el final así que tendrán nuestras unidades como apoyo" digo alegre, ganando una expresión de admiración de mi yo pasado.

"¿Y como tienen EVAs? ¿No que quedaron aquí después del tercer impacto?"

"Recuerda que a Shen Long puedes pedirle dos deseos, el segundo fue obtener una muestra genética completa del ADN de Adam, con el cual mi madre, la madre de Asuka y Bulma se pusieron a trabajar. Ya puedes imaginar el resultado" En aquel momento noto como Misato guarda silencio durante nuestra conversación. "¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto preocupado.

"¿Qué es eso de otra dimensión? ¿Otro mundo? ¿Esferas del Dragón? ¿Deseos? Tienes una larga explicación que hacer jovencito" dice enojada, ahora recuerdo que guarde mi paradero como secreto durante todo el tiempo. Se lo quise decir a Asuka pero ella jamás me intento escuchar. También noto como Asuka sale de la habitación de la su versión joven. Salvado por la campana.

"esa explicación se la dejo a mi versión joven. Si me disculpan mi esposa me esta esperando" anuncio alegre al verla por el pasillo e inmediatamente me dirijo a ella. Sorprendentemente ella me da un inesperado abrazo junto con un profundo beso, el cual yo respondo de la misma manera, levemente me separo. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Simplemente me di cuenta de todo lo que tuviste que soportar de mi. No se como me aguantaste, pero… no podría estar mas feliz al respecto" Nuevamente me vuelve a besar demostrándome todo ese amor que siente por mi en ese suave acto.

--

Ya es de noche y Asuka aun no sale de su habitación. Lo que sea que le haya dicho la Asuka del futuro debió ser bastante fuerte. Pero ella me tranquiliza diciendo que es algo que debió hacer desde hace mucho. Me tarde alrededor de una hora mas en contarle toda la verdad a Misato sobre mi pasado, pensé que no me iba a creer pero con todo eso del viaje del tiempo de mi futuro yo quedo bastante susceptible a creer cosas impensables.

Ahora hago una breve cena con la ayuda de mi yo futuro, pensé que en todo ese tiempo perdería la costumbre de cocinar, sorprendentemente simplemente mejore. Una vez terminado voy a la habitación de Asuka para dejarle su cena. Golpeo levemente su puerta, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna, aun siento su Ki dentro por lo que decido entrar pensando que estaba dormida. Para mi error ella aun estaba despierta sentada contra el muro sobre su cama y con una almohada en frente. "Asuka, aquí esta tu cena, no dejes que se enfríe" le digo suavemente para no molestarla.

"Déjala y solo vete" me dice notablemente enfadada. Pero esta actitud de parte de ella no me sorprende por lo que doy un breve suspiro, sin más me voy rumbo hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir ella salto de su cama y me tomo del brazo. "Espera…" dice insegura, esto era extraño, jamás había hecho algo así. "Gracias Shinji" me susurra. Sin más ella cierra su puerta dejándome inmóvil afuera de ella.

En la esquina del pasillo estaba la Asuka del futuro observando todo. "Por algo se inicia" la escucho murmurar, sin darme tiempo para preguntar a que se debe todo eso ella se va del pasillo dejándome solo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Sin darle mas importancia todos nos vamos a comer, salvo a la pelirroja que esta en su habitación. Note que ya todos estaban sentados y la comida ya estaba servida, sin tener las intenciones de que mi comida se enfríe los acompaños. Se genero un largo silencio en la mesa, cosa que no era muy habitual por estos lados. Para mi alivio Misato fue la primera en interrumpirlo, pero note que puso una mirada de complicidad en su cara, inmediatamente me arrepiento de mi pensamiento anterior. "Dime Asuka del futuro…" Tengo miedo, ¿Qué es lo que planea? Sea lo que sea no es bueno. "…¿Cómo es Shinji en la cama?" Yo y mi futuro yo nos atragantamos inmediatamente ante aquellas palabras. Dios, solo Misato preguntaría eso.

"No te imaginas ni la mitad" respondió la pelirroja sin un tono de vergüenza. Dios, que alguien me saque de aquí, hoy acabo de descubrir que tengo algunos sentimientos por Asuka y la versión futura de ella ya esta hablando de mis relaciones con ella en la cama. Demonios. "Aun recuerdo cuando estábamos…"

"¡Alto!"Grito totalmente avergonzado, para mi sorpresa ese grito se escucho en estereo. Mi futuro yo grito de la misma manera. "Aun no estoy preparado para saber de eso."

"Aww, el pequeño Shinji esta avergonzado. Vamos, se que en el fondo hay una mente pervertida por ahí. Después de todo después de lo que me has hecho en la cama, no estoy tan segura de tu inocencia" me dice de una manera coqueta. Demonios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

"Dime Shinji, ¿Cómo están todos en el futuro?" pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, mi versión futura me mira con una cara de alivio extremo.

"Todo bien, por lo menos ningún enemigo apocalíptico se ha presentado hasta el momento por lo que la vida es prácticamente normal" me responde.

"¿y como fue?" pregunto un tanto inseguro de cómo plantear la pregunta.

"¿Cómo fue…? Ya sabes… el encuentro de Asuka y Vegeta. ¿Peor que el segundo impacto?" pregunto un tanto pensativo. Mi versión futura se comienza a reír sin parar.

"Dios, ¡Si! Debiste verlo, Vegeta se quedo atorado en la transformación de Súper Saiyajin fase dos por dos semanas de tanto enojo" lo miro sorprendido, esta claro que ese debió ser un momento memorable. "por alguna razón Asuka tiene una facilidad para enfadarlo"

"Lo imagine" dije mientras comprimía una risa, la cual no pude aguantar mas tiempo y que mi yo futuro se me unió. Asuka nos observo molesta ante esta situación. La venganza es dulce.

Luego de esta conversación todo el resto de la cena siguió con naturalidad y mucho mas tranquila ahora que se había roto el hielo, no se a que se debió toda esa incomodidad pero fue hecha trizas de un momento a otro. Ahora todos nos preparábamos para ir a dormir. Lavamos los platos yo y mi yo futuro nuevamente. Todo era más fácil cuando el otro sabía lo que pensabas. Era tan bueno como el entrenamiento de sincronización que tuvimos Asuka y yo.

"Entonces ustedes dormirán en la sala" anuncio alegre, pero ambas personas del futuro me niegan con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, hemos traído ya una capsula de casa pequeña, la pondremos en la azotea y todo estará listo." Me responde alegre mi versión futura. Yo concuerdo con la decisión. "Bueno, mañana es el gran día. Muchos cambios vienen y es mejor que estés descansado para ello. Buenas noches" anuncia cortésmente.

"Buena noches" respondo de la misma manera para luego salir en compañía de Asuka del futuro. Notando como mis parpados se cierran solos voy a mi habitación dispuesto para dormir, pero recuerdo algo que me quita todo el sueño. Mi madre estaba viva en el futuro. Se me olvido preguntarle como es ella y esto es algo que no puede esperar hasta mañana.

Rápidamente salgo del departamento en dirección a la azotea, ahí veo la construcción de casas capsula habitual de la compañía de Bulma. Me acerco bastante entusiasmado con la idea de saber más de mi madre pero al llegar a la puerta escucho leves susurros viniendo desde dentro. "mmm… Shinji, no se como pude aguantar todo un día esto" reconocí que era la voz de Asuka del futuro.

"Yo también, pero recuerda que no fue tanto tiempo. No recuerdas el baño de hoy" Esta vez escucho a mi versión futuro hablar de manera bastante extraña. Curioso de saber lo que sucedía observe por la ventana ocultado mi Ki para no ser detectado. Lo que vi era algo que no esperaba, ambos se sacaban la ropa del otro mientras compartían largos y profundos besos.

"Si, pero ahí fue muy rápido, ahora tenemos toda la noche por delante y nadie puede molestarnos" Estaba aturdido ante aquella vista. La pelirroja respondía entre besos. "Asi que ven aquí" En una acción rápida veo como la pelirroja salta arriba de mi versión futura rodeando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Rápidamente me alejo de la ventana. Como dije antes, hay cosas para las que no estoy preparado para ver, ni menos saber. "mmm… Shinji…" y este es uno de esos momentos. Rápidamente me alejo de la casa.

--

Lentamente abro los ojos, esta noche no dormí mucho. La mayoría de la noche estuve pensado en lo ocurrido en el día de ayer y en lo que me dijo mi versión futura. Tenia sentido y lo peor es quien lo decía era yo misma. Después de pensar mucho llegue a la conclusión de que tenía razón, no puedo cerrarme de esta manera, la soledad es demasiada y creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Shinji, es decir, si soy tan feliz como digo ser debe ser por algo. Lo que me sorprendió que me haya querido suicidar. ¿Tan mal estaré? ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡No usare la salida del cobarde! Se necesita verdadero valor para dejar que alguien se acerque a ti. Esas palabras me han atormentado hasta en mis sueños.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y noto que Shinji ya esta levantado, su mirada se presenta bastante seria. ¡Es verdad! ¡Ayer no estuve cuando nuestros supuestos dobles futuros nos contaron la verdad! rápidamente me acerco a Shinji para preguntarle lo sucedido.

"¡Baka!" le grito llamando su atención, el me mira y el rostro de preocupación que tenia desaparece levemente al verme. ¿Qué significa eso?

"Buenos días, Asuka. ¿Dormiste bien?" me pregunta cortésmente como lo hacia todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo nuestros supuestos futuros?" pregunto. "¿Cuál es la causa por la que vinieron?"

"Para evitar el tercer impacto. No te preocupes, no dijo todo. Lo demás lo va a decir hoy en NERV. Prepárate que todos partiremos en una hora, no te preocupes no iremos a la escuela hoy" Anuncio tranquilizándome. "El desayuno esta servido" comento alejándose rumbo a la cocina.

"Gracias" Le contesto alegre. Noto como se detiene al final del pasillo al escuchar esas palabras. Inmediatamente se voltea para verme como si tuviera dos cabezas, se me acerca y me pone una mano en la frente. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo pervertido?" le pregunto un tanto irritada.

"¿En encuentras bien Asuka? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Tos? ¿Algo" me pregunta un tanto preocupado. Das, ¿En que esta pensando este idiota?"

"¡Por supuesto que me encuentro bien!" le grito enfadada, esto es lo que me gano por intentar ser buena con el.

"ah… bueno, es que jamás me habías agradecido por algo, menos aun dos veces en menos de doce horas." Argumenta, claro que tiene sentido, jamás le había agradecido algo antes, doy un breve suspiro eliminado mi enojo.

"Escucha atentamente porque no lo diré dos veces. Perdón, se que he actuado mal en el pasado pero anoche me di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre mi y bueno, intentare cambiar de ahora en adelante. Aunque no esperes milagros" le digo sinceramente, pero luego cambio mi expresión a una coqueta. "Y quien sabe, tal vez podamos salir alguna vez" mientras le digo esto me acerco levemente a sus labios obteniendo el efecto deseado. Se sonroja totalmente y se paraliza, inmediatamente me pongo a reír. "eres demasiado fácil de embromar, demasiado fácil" diciendo esto voy a la cocina a la mesa de la sala en busca de mi desayuno. Aunque en el fondo se que le daré esa oportunidad.

Lentamente como mi desayuno y puedo ver como entran las versiones futuras de Shinji y mía. "buenos días" dicen ambos a la vez. Yo lo observo venir de la mano tranquilamente, como si fuera los mas natural para ellos. También logro percatarme de algo que no había notado. Los ojos de la Asuka del futuro mostraban una extraña chispa de luz. Esa chispa de la cual he visto en personas como Hikari cada vez que ve a Toji. Esa chispa que aparece en Misato aunque no quiera admitirlo cada vez que ve a Kaji, aquella chispa de la cual siempre he estado celosa y que mi yo futuro presenta permanentemente. ¿A caso ese es al que llaman amor verdadero?

"Misato ya se fue" las palabras del Shinji joven me sacan de mis pensamientos. "Todo según como ustedes lo dijeron. Ella se encargara de reunir a todo el personal de NERV. Nosotros partiremos en media hora mas y comenzaremos con su plan, aunque aun no se en que consiste."

"Bien, el plan es bastante fácil. Decir la verdad, lo demás vendrá solo" Explico el Shinji del futuro. No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, hay algo en todo esto que presiento que es mas grande del simple hecho del tercer impacto, pero no se que pueda ser. Este sentimiento de incertidumbre no me gusta para nada. Han pasado quince minutos y yo ya estoy lista para ir a NERV, camino nuevamente por el pasillo hasta la sala y noto que mi versión futura esta viendo la televisión.

"No puedo creer que den tanta basura" se quejaba en voz alta.

"Si, todos son programas aburridos previos al segundo impacto. Esa generación de verdad que es retardada" ella simplemente se ríe estando de acuerdo conmigo. "Gracias por la charla, y perdón por lo que dije" le digo un tanto insegura, no me gusta disculparme, pero mi corazón me dice que debo hacerlo.

"no te preocupes. Te comprendo después de todo yo soy tu y que mejor que tu misma para hacerte entrar en razón" me responde de una manera en la que ambos nos comenzamos a reír. Era verdad, no se porque pero una vez que me disculpe con Shinji y con ella me sentí mucho mejor, no se porque, como si una carga hubiera sido levantada de mi pecho. Ahora veo que los ambas versiones de Shinji vienen de la cocina, al parecer habían terminado de lavar los platos.

"Tengo una advertencia que hacer" interrumpe el Shinji mayor llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "En le cuartel se dirán muchas cosas, quiero que se controlen, en especial tu Shinji. Hay verdades que te van a doler" comento preocupándome aun mas.

Sin más intercambios de palabras los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el cuartel de NERV. Todo iba con normalidad, entramos satisfactoriamente dentro de la base y lentamente pasamos los pasillos y el ascensor rumbo hacia la reunión total del personal. Aun estamos detrás de la puerta cuando escuchamos las exclamaciones de Gendo. "¿Por qué nos quería a todos reunidos Katsuragi? Sabe que no puedo perder el tiempo de esta manera."

"Y fui quien se lo pidió" observo a mi lado para ver que el Shinji mayor fue quien entro de golpe a la sala de reuniones.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¡Fuyutsuki llama a seguridad!" noto como ordena rápidamente a su subcomandante. Pero Shinji joven lo detiene.

"¡yo lo deje entrar!" Bien, era obvio que ese Baka iba a intervenir, pero no me espere a que fuera tan pronto.

"Sabes que no deben dejar entrar a civiles a las instalaciones de NERV" siguió Gendo en su tono severo, era desesperante la forma de hablar del hombre.

"pero si yo no soy un civil, aun trabajo en NERV, por lo menos se que mi credencial aun funciona" cuestiona astutamente la versión futura. Y en parte tiene razón después de todo el es Shinji Ikari.

"Queremos hablar con todos ustedes, esto es de vital importancia" esta vez mi versión futura hablo, yo no seria capaz de hablar, es decir con suerte puedo contradecir a Misato al ya conocerla, pero hablar de esa manera con Gendo es un suicidio.

"Además entra otra persona. Piloto Ikari, esto es imperdonable" agrega Fuyutsuki.

"Cálmense, ya les dije que trabajamos aquí, aunque la licencia de ella necesita una actualización" comento nuevamente el Shinji del futuro. Esto ultimo me hace sonrojar, esta claro al porque de esa oración, por suerte nadie me esta viendo en este momento. "Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, piloto de la unidad 01 y ella es Asuka Langley Ikari, piloto de la unidad 02, pueden hacer pruebas de ADN, huellas digitales, retina del ojos, lo que quieran. Todo va a concordar" Yo lo mire sorprendida con la tranquilidad que dijo ello, además observo la cara de todos los presentes, estaba claro que no habían creído nada de lo dicho por el, aunque varios lo estaban pensando ya que la apariencia de ambos era idéntica a la de nosotros salvo por los años adicionales. "Venimos de cuatro años en el futuro, cuatro años después del tercer impacto" se escucharon varios susurros de sorpresa entre los técnicos como Maya, Makoto y Shigeru.

"¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Ya me escuchaste Fuyutsuki, llama a seguridad" anuncio el comandante furioso ante tales palabras, pero se podía notar que estaba un tanto nervioso y eso que el era experto para cubrirlo.

"¡¿tonterías?! ¡No son tonterías! ¡Ahora cállense y escuchen!" grito silenciando mi versión del futuro, dejando hablar nuevamente a Shinji.

"Hemos venido a evitar el tercer impacto. Lamentablemente este impacto será creado por los humanos, no por los Ángeles" Yo hadé en supresa, ¿Los humanos crearon el tercer impacto? "Verán, todo comenzó hace algunos años antes del segundo impacto. Un grupo secreto encontró algunos documentos antiguos llamados los pergaminos del mar muerto. En ellos se relata la forma de llevar a la humanidad al siguiente nivel de evolución. Los ancianos esperanzados por esta información comenzaron a moverse para encontrar la oportunidad para iniciarlo y la respuesta no tardo en llegar. En el año 2000 financiaron un grupo de expedición hacia el polo sur. Creo que ustedes la deben conocer como la famosa expedición Katsuragi" Noto la expresión de sorpresa de la mayor, al igual que yo. No había relacionado hasta este momento que ambos estuvieran relacionados. "Y no creo que puedas olvidarlo, después de todo tu estabas entre ellos. Ahí hallaron un enorme cuerpo congelado. El primer Ángel, Adam. Dos días antes del segundo impacto oportunamente tomaste un avión y te marchaste llevando contigo información muy importante para SEELE, ¿No te parece una enorme coincidencia que te hayas ido justo días antes del segundo impacto?" pregunta Shinji, esto me dejo aturdida,.

Rápidamente dirijo mi mirada hacia Misato. Estaba con los ojos abiertos y sin moverlos en un movimiento que no pude ver ella saco su arma y rápidamente la cargo apuntando hacia el comandante. "Yo estuve todos estos años dirigiendo mi odio hacia los Ángeles. Llegue a tal odio que me vi forzada a utilizar a solo unos niños con tal de obtener mi venganza, pero saber que he estado trabajando para uno de los bastados responsables de ello, no puedo expresar este odio. Debes morir" Misato tiro del gatillo lanzando la bala en contra del comandante, sorpresivamente nunca vi al comandante derribado por la bala. Ahora Shinji del futuro sostenía la bala en sus manos.

"Aun no Misato, aun no digo todos sus crímenes." completo el Shinji futuro. "Tu te involucraste con ellos y creen que tienen el derecho de juzgar a la raza humana. Cuando ese trabajo solo recae en Enma Daio Sama. Tienes el peso de las muertes del segundo impacto sobre tus hombros juntos con esos desgraciados, pero para ti no fue suficiente. No solo arruinaste la juventud de Misato, fuiste capaz de meter a mi madre en esto. Arruinaste mi vida y la de ella, tu metes su alma dentro de la unidad 01, lo peor es que aun sabiendo que iba a ocurrir el accidente me dejas ir a ver la prueba, pero claro, los pilotos traumatizados son fácilmente manipulables." ¡Entonces es igual a mi! ¡El sabe por lo que pase!

"¡que estupideces estas diciendo!" Esta vez fue Ritsuko que grito, pero a mi terror el Shinji del futuro no se inmuta, simplemente extiende sus dedos concentrando energía en ellos. Rei esta presente aquí también, puedo escuchar claramente como murmura. "La técnica que destruyo al quinto Ángel" Shinji señalo hacia Akagi y disparo un poderoso rayo en espiral rozando la cabeza de la mujer, no creí que fuera capaz de ello. "Los adultos están hablando doctora, además creo que es su turno. Tu estas tan metida en esto como Rokubungi" ¿Rokubungi? ¿Se refiere al comandante?

"Mi apellido es Ikari" cuestiono el comandante pero noto que el Shinji futuro solo frunce el seño.

"No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de seguir llamándote Ikari. No después de revolcarte con ella" ¡¿Qué!? Esta señalando a Ritsuko, ¿ella y el comandante son amantes? "Creo que es genético, después de todo también lo hacías Naoko Akagi, por si fuera poco eso era antes de que mi madre estuviera atrapada dentro de EVA. Ella siempre supo que la engañas, aunque no lo quiso creer"

La sala de reuniones de NERV tenia un silencio muerto. Todos estaban callados ante las palabras, se estaban revelando todas las verdades ocultas detrás de NERV. Puedo ver como el Shinji joven mira al piso apretando sus manos, al parecer esto no lo había dicho ayer en el departamento de Misato. Aun sin poder recuperarme yo misma de la impresión el continuo con el relato. "Bueno, seguimos con las conspiraciones, no les basto arruinar mi infancia…" Repentinamente mi yo futuro mira al piso, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenia que ver conmigo? "… tenían que robársela a otra inocente. Sin bastarles la unidad 01 crearon otra. La unidad Evangelion 02 a cargo de la científica Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Quien sin saberlo fue victima del mismo suceso que mi madre a diferencia que su amor por su hija era tan grande que no quedo totalmente atrapada. Su alma quedo atrapada dentro del Evangelion, pero su cuerpo quedo como un cascaron vacío, de esta manera crearon al mismo tiempo una piloto, otro títere para sus planes"

No… no puede ser…. Yo… mi madre…. No… me flaquean las piernas, estoy tiritando. ¿Mi madre dentro de la unidad 02? Ellos lo hicieron, ellos hicieron que odiara a mi madre, por ellos sufrí esa estupida infancia, por ellos hice esa promesa. Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar. "¡Te voy a matar!" Sin pensarlo mas me lanzo en contra del desgraciado mal nacido, pero no logro dar un paso, alguien me sostiene por mis brazos, puedo ver que es el Shinji joven. "¡Suéltame! ¡El debe morir! ¡El debe pagar!" Forcejeo para soltarme, pero el no me suelta, puedo notar que salen lagrimas de mis ojos, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es ver muerto a Gendo Ikari. Aun así no me suelta. "¡Suéltame Shinji! ¡Suéltame!" Se lo ordeno, se lo imploro, pero no me suelta y ya me estoy cansando de forcejear. "suéltame por favor" El rápidamente me da vuelta y me abraza fuertemente. Me siento perdida en el abrazo, es como si estuviera aferrándose a la vida a través de este abrazo. Siento húmedo mi hombro, ¿El esta llorando? Yo no puedo aguantar más y también comienzo a llorar sintiendo esta presión en mi pecho que ha estado ahí los últimos diez años. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue como una eternidad. Finalmente me tranquilizo y me separo del abrazo notando de que no han dicho una sola palabra, internamente me avergüenzo un poco ya que todos nos vieron, pero finalmente no me importa.

"Todo no termina ahí" para mi alivio el hombre del futuro gano la atención de todos nuevamente. "Te atreviste a clonar a mi madre, uniéndola con ADN del Ángel Lilith" ¿Un clon mitad humano y mitad Ángel? ¿Existía tal aberración? "La joven llamada Rei Ayanami." ¿Qué? Siempre pensé que ella era extraña, pero mitad Ángel es todo un nuevo nivel, puedo notar como todos observan a Rei con enormes ojos de sorpresa. "Aunque claro, ella no tiene culpa alguna. Ella no tiene la culpa de vivir. El único que tiene la culpa eres tu por atrever a profanar el recuerdo de mi madre" Noto una chispa que proviene de atrás mío, me volteo para ver que la versión joven de Shinji estaba sacando uno resplandor rojo. Sus ojos y pelo cambian a una tonalidad roja oscura. Ya había visto eso antes, cuando nos enfrentamos al duodécimo Ángel, sin ese poder no hubiera salido del interior del Ángel, inconcientemente tomo su mano apretándola fuertemente con la mía, el responde de la misma manera y su extraña transformación desaparece.

"Pero tu tienes planes diferentes a los de SEELE, tu intención desde un principio fue utilizar a Rei como catalizador del tercer impacto uniéndola con Adam y de esta manera controlar el tercer impacto y acender como dios, para juntarte nuevamente con mi madre. ¿En realidad eres tan tonto? ¿En realidad pensaste que ella te querría después de todas las atrocidades que hiciste? No, ella te rechazo al final, reduciendo a la humanidad a todo un mar muerto."

"¡Cállate!" grito Gendo totalmente afligido, pero escucho a Shinji reírse en voz alta.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no soportas la verdad? ¿El saber que todo tu trabajo fue para nada?" ¡Vague dos años de mi vida por un mundo desolado! Simplemente buscando respuestas y sobrevivir. Vi a la mujer que amo morir delante de mi, usaste mis manos para lastimar a mi mejor amigo, ¡Eso no tiene perdón!" Esta furioso, puedo ver que le sucede lo mismo que a Shinji le sucedió recién, le pasa a el.

"Bonito discurso, pero no tienes prueba alguna" contesto confiadamente ese desgraciado sin mostrar leve chispa de miedo ante la mirada de total odio del hombre que le hacia frente.

"¿Realmente me crees tan tonto como para venir aquí sin pruebas? No las traje porque ya se las entregue al gobierno japonés. Los miembros de SEELE ya deben estar siendo cazados, y las autoridades no deben tardar en llegar" ¿Qué? ¿Lo iba a entregar? "Pero… a pesar de que debes pudrirte en prisión, ni si quieras mereces eso, tu mereces la muerte. Lo por que le hiciste a Misato, a Asuka, a Toji, a Kyoko, a mi madre, a todas aquellas personas que murieron en el segundo impacto" Noto como el aura roja lo rodea cambiando su pelo y ojos a un color rojo oscuro, extiende sus brazos hacia los lados. "Tu mereces ser llevado al mismo infierno. ¡Enma Daio Sama será tu juez y el infierno será tu destino!" Si, eso es lo que el merece, irse directamente al infierno. Hazlo, nadie te puede culpar por hacerlo, los crímenes de este hombre son demasiado altos, ahora junta los brazos hacia delante juntado una enorme esfera de energía amarilla y luego lo mueve hacia atrás creando una esfera amarilla, esa es la técnica que acabo con el tercer Ángel.

"¡Alto!" escucho una voz de tras de mi. ¿Shinji? ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer? "¿En verdad quieres rebajarte a su nivel? ¿Quieres ser como este infeliz? Papá nos enseño mejor que esto"

"Que no vez que el es la raíz de todo nuestro infierno, el no merece ser juzgado por humanos, el debe ir directo al infierno. Por el vi morir a Asuka, por el vague dos años en una tierra muerta. ¡El merece morir!" En verdad estoy desacuerdo con el futuro Shinji, ese desgraciado merece morir inmediatamente. Pero noto que algo aparece delante de Shinji interrumpiendo el ataque. Es otro sujeto con el gi naranja, tiene el pelo bastante alborotado y ojos negros.

"El tiene razón, no te bajes a su nivel" le dice el hombre interponiéndose ante el ataque. Los del centro de mando están asombrados, no dicen una palabra. "se que te enseñe mejor que esto"

"¿Papá?" escucho los dos Shinji hablar simultáneamente. ¿El era su padre? "¡No! El merece morir" Mi yo futuro, quien se había quedado en silencio todo este tiempo se acerca a ellos.

"Es verdad Shinji. Este Gendo aun no hace el tercer impacto y aunque ya hizo tantas atrocidades debe ser juzgado por los gobiernos primero. Sabes que tendrá como mínimo cien cadenas perpetuas por sus crímenes contra la humanidad." Esas palabras dichas por mi futuro yo eran vacías para mi, yo quería verlo muerto, ese hombre se robo mi infancia, se robo a mi madre.

"No te preocupes hijo" continuo el desconocido hombre. "Una vez que pague aquí en la tierra, Enma lo estará esperando, estoy seguro de que Frizzer y Cell estarán felices por conocerlo, en especial al saber que es el padre biológico del hijo adoptivo de Son Goku" No entiendo esas palabras, pero Shinji baja sus brazos y su técnica desaparece. "Me alegra saber que ya te haz convertido en todo un hombre"

"Pa…pá" escucho murmurar al Shinji del futuro.

"No eres hombre, solo eres un cobarde. Sabia que no tenias las agallas para matar a otra persona" Se burlo el comandante, pero veo que el hombre desconocido es voltea hacia Gendo caminando lentamente, bruscamente lo toma por su chaqueta con su mano y lo levanta.

"Mira maldito, no sabes las ganas de matarte que tengo yo. Ver como despreciaste a tu propio hijo, a tu propia esposa. Tenias tantas cosas y todas las perdiste por el egoísmo. Tú no tienes derecho a decir que mi hijo no es un hombre. El único que no es un hombre eres tu. Simplemente eres una aberración. Una aberración que no merece ser juzgada por hombres. La próxima vez que te escuche decir algo mal de mi hijo o incluso decir su nombre yo mismo te enviare al infierno." Por un momento jure ver un cambio de color en el pelo del hombre a rubio. Debió ser mi imaginación. Rápidamente lo suelta y se voltea hacia nosotros. Puedo ver la expresión de terror puro de Gendo, era la primera vez que veía a alguien romper esa mascara fría que siempre llevaba en su rostro y no pensé que pudiera sentirse tan bien "Bueno Shinji, se supone que no debía intervenir, pero no me pude quedar observando. Por cierto linda novia" Esta vez se esta dirigiendo al Shinji joven que esta a mi lado, en este instante noto que yo aun estoy sosteniendo su mano, vergonzosamente me separo. "Estoy seguro que a Milk le encantara conocerla, nos vemos" El padre de Shinji pone sus dedos en la frente y desaparece de la habitación.

En aquel instante irrumpieron en aquel cuarto varios agentes de la JSSDF, los soldados se acercan a Gendo, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki. "Se les acusa por intentar un tercer impacto. Serán enviados a una corte marcial." Dice severamente el soldado, era obvio que el subcomandante también estaba metido en todo esto. Luego los soldados se van llevándose a los nuevos prisioneros.

"Bien, Misato. Tu eres la siguiente al mando y el siguiente Ángel atacara en dos días" anuncia mi versión futura. Ante esta respuesta todos se asustaron. Incluso yo misma, era bastante inoportuna la información, aunque claro eso es algo que solo yo haría. Decir tal noticia en un momento como este. Inmediatamente todos regresan a sus labores, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo, Shinji, nuestras versiones futuras y Misato salimos de la habitación, sorpresivamente aparece Kaji afuera.

"Veo que te fue bien" anuncio el Shinji mayor, dejándome sorprendida. ¿Kaji ya sabia? Por eso desapareció después de salvar a Misato y el porque ellos no llegaron inmediatamente al departamento, fueron a entregarle la información directamente a Kaji.

"Debo decir que en un principio tenia mis dudas, pero la cantidad del detalle que relataba la información era increíble. Yo me tarde meses en solo encontrar las fotos del segundo impacto. Mas aun en descubrir los pergaminos del mar muerto. Ahí incluso había una copia de ellos totalmente traducidos. Es increíble" anunciaba Kaji satisfecho, es extraño pero ya no tengo ese impuso enorme de abrazarlo.

"Muchas cosas puedes averiguar si se pasa por el tercer impacto" anuncia mi doble mayor.

"Si señora Ikari, puedo decir que ya te transformaste en toda una mujer" Dios, luche tantos años por que me dijera eso, y finalmente lo escucho solamente que se lo esta diciendo a mi versión mayor.

"¿Es que intentas coquetear conmigo Kaji? Lo siento pero llegas muy tarde, cuatro años tarde" Yo no puedo creer la respuesta de mi doble. Y para mas remate ella se acerca a la versión adulta de Shinji y le da un beso apasionado en la boca. Esto es demasiado, con suerte me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que me gusta Shinji y a veo besos entre nuestras versiones futuras. Es demasiado, son solo unos pervertidos.

--

Finalmente han terminados los ataques de los Ángeles. Puedo ver como nuestros dobles futuros entran a la maquina del tiempo después de despedirnos. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que ellos llegaron hasta ahora, pero el mas significativo de todos es que ahora tengo una novia, quien diría que me enamoraría de aquella pesadilla pelirroja que fue tan agresiva conmigo en el pasado.

Veo como ellos se alejan en el cielo y luego desaparecen entre las nubes. Ahora todo cambio, solo nos queda seguir adelante. No más Evangelion, no mas NERV. Simplemente nos queda vivir nuestra vida. Los miembros de SEELE ya fueron capturados y Gendo Rokubungi ahora esta en prisión, y aunque una parte de mi quiere venganza, creo que la mejor venganza que puedo hacer es vivir mi vida y obtener las cosas que el desprecio. Una familia, y creo que junto a Asuka eso será posible.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Llevo dias intentando expresar este especial en mi computadora, pero finalmente lo logre, perdon por el final algo incompleto, no creo que relatar el exterminio de cada Ángel valga la pena, y espero que no esten decepcionados con la falta de violencia en este capitulo. El especial siguiente es "Problemas Tempo-Dimencionales: La Saga de Buu". Aunque aun falta para verlo online. Con este especial le doy fin a la micro saga del final alternativo que comenzo como oneshot.  
**

**Ahora estoy practicamente euforico de alegria. Se viene la secuela de Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, aunque tecnicamente es la secuela de la serie Budokai Tenkaichi, asi es. La grafica del Burst Limit y la jugabilidad del Tenkaichi 3. Aunque claro con varias cosas nuevas, vi unas imagenes del Juego, en un principio pense que era una broma ya que eran las mismas etapas del budokai tenkaichi 3 pero con grafica de PS3/360, pero habian imagenes sospechosas: hay un par de imagenes donde sale Vegeta incrustando a Goku contra una pared, otra igual pero es Piccolo incrustando a Vegeta (que yo sepa eso no sepuede hacer en el budokai tenkaichi 3, solo se incustan en el piso y no dejan crateres) y otra imagen sospechosa era que Goku estaba dandole una zancadilla a Frizzer y este la estaba saltando muy convenientemente (Ni el Tenkaichi 3 tiene counterss tan presisos) Me puse a averiguar al respecto y encontre con el nombre oficial. Dragon Ball Raging Blast. Al parecer tambien viene con la novedad de repeler ataque grandes (Kame Hame Ha/Garlick Ho, quien sabe que mas). En fin, me comprare la PS3 solo para tener ese juego. La segunda noticia es que sale otro juego de dragon ball exclucivo para wii, llamado "Revenge of Piccolo" Este juego revive la infancia de Goku a partir desde la derrota de la patrulla roja, a algunos no les parecera interesante, pero a mi me encanta la idea. Yo soy fanatico del juego Dragon Ball: Advance Adventure de GBA y este juego tiene el mismo estilo de jugabilidad. Finalmente tambien salio un tercer trailer de la nueva pelicula de Evangelion, ya falta poco y revelaran el secreto del cambio del apellido de Asuka.**

**Hace algunos dias estuve comentando este fanfic con un colega escritor, gracias a el me di cuenta de muchas cosas que seran corejidas en la version defitiva. Ahora puedo ver que a Shinji le di muchas tecnicas, osea demaciadas. Modificare sus habilidades y quiero dejar algo en claro, Shinji conoce las bases de las tecnicas, significa que puede enseñarselas a alguien (cofcofasukacofcof), pero no puede utilizarlas el mismo. Aqui les dejo al Shinji que veran de ahora en adelante. PD: Las tecnicas "Bakujutsu" (Tecnica de volar) "Zanzoken" (Tecnica de las multimagenes, tecnica de imagen diferida) y Taiyoken (Puño Solar, Llamarada solar) no las contare como tecnicas ya que son basicas, cualquier luchador de dragon ball las puede hacer. Tambien de ahora en adelante usare el nombre de la tele transporacion en japones "Shunkan Ido"**

**Shinji Ikari:**

**Habilidades Especiales:  
-Kaioken (Clasico, version primitiva)  
-Fusion  
-Shunkan Ido**

**Tecnicas Especiales:  
-Kame Hame Ha: Maestria completa, puede usar esta tecnica tan bien como la ha usado Goku en el pasado (Vamos, Goku ha usado esta tecnica para lo que fuera, escudo, usarla con los pies, usarla a distancia, a propulcion, como un leve empuje, moverlo a voluntad, de todo)  
-Makankasappo  
-Kienzan  
-Final Flash: No la ocupa por respeto a Vegeta a pesar de que es capas de usarla tan bien como el Kame Hame Ha**

**Tecnica Final:  
-Final Kame Hame Ha  
-Mafuba  
-Genkidama**

**Transformaciones  
-Kaioken (Dominio total)  
-Super Kaioken (5 min) (Similar al SSJ2)  
-Super Kaioken + Kaioken primitivo (Dependiendo del nivel del Kaioken, al usar el Kaioken x10 en este modo, el tiempo de la transformacion se reduce de 5 min a 1 min causando graves daños al cuerpo, posible muerte)  
**

**--  
**

**Asuka Langley Soryu:**

**Habilidades Especiales:  
-Nishi no Kaioken (Kaioken del Oeste, espero que este bien escrito)  
-Fusion**

**Tecnicas Especiales:  
-Garlick Ho: Maestria media, en los proximos capitulos la perfeccionara aunque ya es capaz de darle varios usos desde el incio  
-Hyper Tornado  
-Kame Hame Ha  
-Bigbang Attack**

**Tecnica Final:  
-******* ***** (No la revelare aun)**

--

**Berto: ¿Javalina mortal de Bardock? Debo encontrar el nombre japones de ese ataque. ¿Es la que le lanza a Frezzer?**

**Gamelos: Si recordaras la unidad 04 quedo en mal estado despues de la batalla en contra la unidad 03 (le arranco los brazos) Asi que aun no estaba reparada para entonces.**

**orochi: Cuando me referia a dios, me referia al Ángel al ser un ser "divino" y cuando me referia a Kaio me referia al "Kaioken". Mas adelante cambiare el titulo a uno mas inteligente.  
**

**Se despide Atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos  
**

**Behold my ultimate Special!  
Chaos Control!  
**


	26. OVA parte 1

***atención este es un capitulo OVA, y por lo tanto no forma parte de la línea argumental original de el fic***

**--**

"_Ni aun usando el __**Kaioken**__, ni todo mi Ki puedo salir de aquí. Me quedan escasos dos minutos en modo de supervivencia. El purificador de LCL ya comenzó a fallar. Asuka… Papá… Misato… Vegeta… Maron… a todos… lo siento, al parecer no pude seguir con mi promesa. Ya hice todo lo que pude y no fue suficiente_" Pensaba el piloto mientras se aproximaba la hora limite. Ya había perdido totalmente las esperanza, hiciera lo que hiciera no encontraba una manera de detener este terrible destino.

Sorprendentemente una voz irrumpió en aquella soledad silenciosa llamada el interior del Ángel. "_¡No te rindas! ¡Encuentra la fuerza que hay en el Evangelion!_" grito la voz femenina desconocida. "_Busca en su interior_" Repitió la voz, ganando completamente la atención del joven. Ese claramente no era el canal de comunicación de su Evangelion.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto alarmado, sin obtener respuesta alguna. No creía posible que escuchara una voz en este lugar. Por un momento pensó que era el Ángel que intentaría confundirlo, pero se oía demasiado agradable la voz femenina, era como si le hablara una madre. "_¿Por qué se sintió tan familiar?_" medito por un momento, pero recobro rápidamente la compostura, el tiempo en este momento era vital y no para ponerse a pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento. "_El poder oculto en el Evangelion. Si esta en algún lugar en el interior del EVA lo encontrare_. _Ya he intentado todo, solo me falta esto_" nuevamente se puso a meditar, como le habían enseñado sus maestros busco aquel poder que residía dentro de su EVA. Si existe aquel poder, debía encontrarlo.

En su estado de meditación veía todo oscuro, era normal. Luego busco la firma de Ki que residía en su interior, inmediatamente una luz blanca que alumbro su mente. Esto fue parte del entrenamiento de Mr. Popo para buscar su poder interior. Ahora debía encontrar una firma de Ki que se encontraba en el EVA. Esto seria diferente. Se supone que esta sincronizado con esta unidad, por lo que aquella firma de Ki formaría parte de el. ¿Dónde estaría? Trato de concentrarse para que al mismo tiempo aumentara su sincronización al 100%, una vez hecho esto nuevamente inicio sus búsqueda, cada vez entrando más y mas en su interior. Hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña luz que residía al fondo, en cuanto se acercaba, más y más fuerte se volvía.

"¡esto es increíble! ¡Puedo sentir este poder corriendo dentro del EVA!" Tal era la emoción de su descubrimiento que se paro del asiento de su pequeña cabina. "¡Es hora Unidad 01! ¡Hay que demostrar lo que valemos!" El joven piloto estaba tan sorprendido que ni si quiera noto la cifra de sincronización que salía en pantalla de su cabina.

Todo iba con normalidad en los cuarteles de NERV Japón. Con ningún Ángel atacando todo se resumía a pruebas de sincronización y escaneo de los Evangelion, ejemplo de este trabajo arduo era Maya, como siempre a la derecha de Ritsuko en el centro de operaciones principal. Lamentablemente todos sabían que esta tranquilidad era aparente, en cualquier momento podían sonar las alarmas y nadie estaría realmente preparado para eso. Como ya deben saber, hoy era un día de esos.

Las alarmas de todo NERV se encendieron señalando un problema de gravedad en la ciudad, y posiblemente un Ángel "¡MAGI ha detectado una enorme cantidad de energía proveniente del centro de la ciudad!" grito Maya atónita por las lecturas de los niveles de energía que mostraba la computadora. Ritsuko escupió su café que recién había calentado, para su infortunio este era otro que se enfriaba.

Siguiendo las órdenes habituales los cuatro pilotos fueron llamados inmediatamente a sus respectivos a las jaulas de sus propios Evangelion. En el centro de mando por fin se formaba una imagen en pantalla debido a la enorme interferencia que generaba esta extraña energía. Hubo gritos de asombro ante tal vista. En plena ciudad y de pie se encuentra nada menos y nada más que un Evangelion.

"Los pilotos aun están el la base, llámenlos inmediatamente" Ordeno Gendo severamente. "Envíen a las unidades 01 y 04, mantengan a las otras unidades como apoyo. A la unidad desconocida se le asigna como enemigo"

--

"Bien, por fin logre salir" dijo satisfecho el piloto, pero este se asombro al ver que los restos del Ángel que supuestamente acababa de derrotar ya estaban siendo limpiados, no creía que fuera esto posible, si supuestamente acababa de reventarlo desde dentro, toda Tokio-3 debía estar cubierta por los restos de el. "¿pero que…?" Nuevamente se sorprendió al notar que desde el suelo salían dos unidades Evangelion, armadas y listas para el ataque. El hecho de verlas no lo sorprendió, fue el hecho de que no encajaban en el paisaje. Era algo que pensaba imposible, la propia unidad 01 que el estaba utilizando y a su lado pensaba encontrar a la unidad 04 de Kaoru, pero en lugar de el estaba una unidad bastante diferente: poseía una armadura negra y brillante como la noche, salvo por partes grises en sus piernas y pies que le permitieron identificarlo como la unidad 04 y un poderoso color rojo en sus brazos que podría emparejar a la unidad 02. "¿Qué significa esto?"

--

Unos minutos antes de que todo ocurriera Shinji caminaba hablando tranquilamente con su novia mientras se tomaban las manos, era un placer tan simple pero tan significativo que no podría explicar esta sensación. El y Asuka ya planearon una cita para esta tarde, y nada podía salir mal. "_A menos que atacara un Ángel, pero dudo mucho que eso suceda_" En señal de respuesta a este pensamiento, las alarma de alerta de Ángel se encendieron. "_Ahora se a lo que se refiere Asuka cuando dice que pienso demasiado_" Se maldijo mentalmente, sin perder mas tiempo regresaron dentro de los pasillos de la base, pero algo no cambio. Asuka y Shinji seguían tomados de la mano.

El deber era el deber, pero aun así Shinji Ikari estaba molesto. Haber sido interrumpido de su cita con su novia por un inoportuno Ángel. "_No es justo_" Pensaba con notable enojo en su rostro mientras la unidad 01 junto a las demás eran expulsadas al campo de batalla. "_Toda una tarde con Asuka desperdiciada_". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la salida a la superficie de su EVA a la unidad 04. Al momento de enfocar su vista al frente todo pensamiento coherente fue eliminado de su cabeza, siendo reemplazado por vagos balbuceos.

Ahí estaba la unidad 01 en frente de el. ¿Este era un Ángel? Esa era la pregunta del millón y lo más posiblemente lógica. Pero no tenia sentido alguno. En señal de que no se había vuelto loco una comunicación entro en su cabina. "Shinji… Ves lo que yo veo… ¿Verdad?" pregunto un tanto perturbado el piloto de la unidad 04. Se podía decir que tenía los mismos pensamientos de Shinji. "_Me volví loco_"

"No Anuar, al menos que el Ángel este jugando con nuestras mentes, yo también lo veo"

--

**Neon ****Genesis Evangelion:****  
La Razón de Ser  
¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Ova:  
****El viajero que nunca viajo.  
Parte 1**

_**Por:  
****Megashadow13  
****&  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**_

_**--  
**_

"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Misato observando atenta esta extraña y bizarra situación. Tanto ella como los demás técnicos no podían salir de la impresión ante tal vista, incluso Fuyutsuki estaba en esta situación. Solo había un solo individuo capaz de pensar claramente en una situación como esta, nada menos y nada más que el mismo comandante de NERV. Gendo Ikari.

"Es un Ángel que intenta confundirnos tomando la forma de la unidad 01, los pilotos deben proceder a un ataque frontal" ordeno severamente captando la atención de los demás técnicos.

"N-Negativo. E-Es u-un patrón naranja señor. Ángel no confirmado" Anunció Matoko insertando la semilla de la duda en sus compañeros de trabajo, salvo en una sola persona y la mas importante de todas.

"Esta claro que no es uno de los nuestros. Que las unidades comiencen con el ataque" Resonó la voz severa del Comandante Ikari por todo el cuartel general de NERV y Dogma Central.

"Si señor" fue la respuesta general de todos los técnicos, aunque varios de ellos tenían bastantes dudas sobre este ataque. ¿No era común el que un Ángel llevara patrón de sangre Azul? Esto no tenia sentido alguno, pero Misato sin desobedecer y como la comandante a cargo del ataque debía obedecer sin replicar, si era un Ángel no iba a darle oportunidad de atacarlos. "Shinji, Anuar… comiencen el ataque"

--

Asuka y Rei estaban dentro de sus respectivos Evangelion como respaldo, aunque claro que esta situación no le agradaba para nada a la pelirroja. Ella simplemente se levantaría y patearía el trasero de ese estupido Ángel. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que por su monitor observo al supuesto atacante de Tokio-3. Ahí estaba otra unidad 01, la única diferencia notable era lo desgastada que estaba la armadura. "¿Ese es un Ángel?" pregunto en voz alta.

Rei por su parte escucho la pregunta de la piloto de la unidad 02, pero no podía generar respuesta a pesar de su actitud calmada, en su interior actual había una gran confusión. ¿El Ángel estaría lo suficientemente desesperado para tomar la forma de alguna unidad Evangelion o acaso eso no era en realidad un Ángel? La pregunta de la pelirroja no la supo responder y simplemente guardo silencio.

--

Dentro de sus propios Evangelion, ambos jóvenes quedaron aturdidos ante tales palabras de su comandante. Era claro que no podía ser uno de ellos al ser una copia de la unidad 01, pero de ser un Evangelion, significaba que dentro de el había un piloto dentro, ¿O simplemente era un Ángel y todo era apariencia? Este era el dilema que Shinji tenía en su cabeza y antes de que pudiera replicar, una fuerte respuesta vino desde el piloto de la unidad 04. "Si"

Esa respuesta genero un enorme escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Shinji, desde hace varios días que Anuar se comportaba de esta manera, nada de bromas ocasionales, comentarios sarcásticos, se le veía bastante deprimido y serio, además de bastante aislado y antisocial. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto a Anuar? Rápidamente sus pensamientos regresaron a la situación actual, Anuar le lanzo poderoso rayo de energía gracias a su control de su campo AT y una cortina de humo se creo impidiendo ver el resultado de tal poderoso ataque.

Para la sorpresa de todos los observadores, ahí estaba el objetivo aun de pie entre los rastros de polvo de la explosión. No obtuvo daño alguno, lo único que había cambiado en el era la posición de sus manos, que estaban extendidas juntas hacia el frente.

--

Habían enviado a dos unidades hacia el. ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna explicación lógica para este acontecimiento. El joven piloto se tranquilizo y observo atentamente la situación, y sin perder tiempo busco la forma de entrar en comunicación con el Dogma Central, pero a su sorpresa ninguno de los instrumentos de comunicación lograban resultado alguno. "_¿Por qué me sucede esto?_" se dijo un tanto agobiado por la incomoda situación, sorpresivamente la unidad desconocida lanzo con su brazo derecho un extraño rayo de energía verde hacia el. Actuando de una manera veloz anulo su ataque usando su propia energía, extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante y juntando sus manos "**¡HAA!**" un poderoso rayo de energía azul colisionó a muy corta distancia de el. "_¿Qué demonios fue eso? No sentí ningún Ki poderoso y me costo igualar aquel ataque. ¿Será un androide?, pero siento el Ki de un humano dentro y no es para nada fuerte_"

"¡Hola!" gritaba Shinji por el canal de comunicación inútilmente. "Soy el piloto de la unidad 01, alto el fuego, repito, alto el fuego, no soy enemigo" pedía el piloto sin entender lo que se llevaba a cabo en el Dogma Central, pero todo el esfuerzo era inútil. No había respuesta del otro lado. "_¿En que lío me metí?_"

--

"El objetivo no recibió ningún daño. Tampoco se detecto algún campo AT que detuviera el ataque, solo una cantidad enorme de energía repentina. MAGI no puede crear una estrategia de ataque, faltan datos" Informo Maya, siendo oída por todo el Dogma Central y los pilotos en el campo de batalla.

Anuar estaba impactado, fuera lo que uso el enemigo para detener su ataque era de gran alcance. "Hay que atacar juntos Shinji" dijo el joven en tono serio. Shinji no podía entender la extraña actitud de Anuar, pero en este momento no le dio importancia ya que tenían a alguien a quien enfrentar.

Shinji saco su cuchillo progresivo en posición de ataque, Anuar imito a su compañero piloto y calcularon una forma de ataque. Sorprendentemente el enemigo se puso en una extraña posición, parecía una de artes marciales, ninguna que el piloto de la unidad 04 reconociera, solo podía deducir que era defensiva. Sincronizadamente ambos atacaron a la unidad utilizando sus cuchillos intentando clávalo en una estocada, pero de una manera extraña el supuesto Ángel tomo las muñecas de las manos que sostenían los cuchillos logrando defenderse de aquel ataque. Instintivamente Anuar utilizo su mano libre para intentar golpearlo, sorpresivamente el enemigo que sostenía aun la muñeca de Shinji la movió utilizando esta para detener el golpe.

Shinji no se inmuto ante este leve dolor e intento golpear al enemigos usando su mano libre, este simplemente se agacho evadiendo el golpe que venia hacia la cabeza del Ángel, gracias a este movimiento realizo una zancadilla para derribar a ambas unidades, pero solo Shinji cayo, Anuar notando que para hacer esto el enemigo soltó sus muñecas dio un salto quedando de espaldas. El Ángel utilizo su codo para darle un golpe, pero usando sus manos lo detuvo e imitando la acción que había hecho hace unos segundos intento darle una zancadilla. Al igual que Anuar este la salto. Shinji que se estaba levantando intento darle un golpe pero noto que esta estaba en el aire, simultáneamente el Ángel extendió sus pies dándole una patada doble a Shinji y Anuar. Rápidamente se alejo y se puso nuevamente en su posición defensiva.

--

"Al parecer los pilotos de aquí son buenos, en especial de aquella unidad desconocida, pero no puedo seguir peleando o los lastimare. Debo buscar una forma de dejarlos fuera de combate sin lastimarlos, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo?" Detenidamente pensaba el piloto buscando una forma segura. "Veamos, mis oponentes son Evangelion y la debilidad es…" Inmediatamente noto los cables que colgaban por la espalda de ambas unidades. "¡Cables Umbilicales!" grito ante tal idea.

--

Ambas unidades se reagruparon luego de aquel contraataque sorprendente del Ángel. A su sorpresa, el enemigo seso su posición defensiva y levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo en forma recta, dejando la palma abierta completamente mirando hacia el cielo. Un disco amarillo se comenzó a formar, su forma inicial era diminuta pero en unos segundos, su tamaño era intimidante. "¿Qué es lo que planea?" pregunto Shinji intimidado ante tal acción.

"Desplieguen sus campos AT, es demasiado grande para eludirlo" ordeno Misato por el canal de comunicación de sus Evangelion. Rápidamente el Ángel lanzo el disco en su dirección, pero a su sorpresa el disco tomo un efecto curvo rodeando a ambas unidades, pero lo que paso después nadie lo vio venir. El disco corto ambos cables de energía de las unidades. "¡Conoce el punto débil del EVA! ¡Termínenlo rápido!" grito la comandante de operaciones de NERV.

Ambas unidades comenzaron a atacar a la imitación de la unidad 01, pero esta no atacaba, simplemente eludía y bloqueaba sus ataques. Aquella habilidad era sorprendente. Era todo un experto en combate. Anuar estaba frustrado y desesperado, no podía acertar ningún solo golpe. Mientras que a Shinji se le hacia extraño que el Ángel no contraatacara. "Si es un Ángel, ¿porque no nos ataca? Tiene la batalla dominada, puede destruirnos fácilmente y aun así no lo hace."

"No me gusta tu pesimismo Shinji…", dijo Anuar molesto mientras seguía lanzando golpes.

El dúo de jóvenes entro en desesperación. El tiempo límite de tiempo de sus unidades llego a cero y en señal de eso se apagaron los motores. Esto no estaba nada de bien.

"_¡¡Puta madre!!_ Como pudo saber ese maldito Ángel el punto débil del Eva…", dijo Anuar un poco molesto mientras su Eva estaba apunto de apagarse; pero su mueca de enojo no duro mucho y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa algo malvada por así decir. "Bueno…supongo que no tengo otra opción…jaja…de algo me sirvió ese entrenamiento para controlar esta cosa…", dijo confiado, entonces volteo a ver a la copia del Eva 01 en la pantalla y cerro los ojos, "lamentablemente para ti amigo, yo no necesito un cable umbilical…", termino diciendo mientras abría sus ojos para revelar que sus esmeraldas verdes perdían su color para desvanecerse a un blanco pálido y su pelo lentamente empezaba a erizarse entre el espesor del LCL.

--

"Bien, sus baterías están muertas, ahora talvez me pueda bajar y tener una conversación civilizada con ellos." Pensaba el joven satisfecho por su plan realizado. Pero a su total sorpresa, había algo con lo que no contaba, la unidad desconocida se encendió nuevamente, sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante y sus partes rojas comenzaron a brillar intensamente. "¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntaba en voz alta, aun no sentía ningún Ki poderoso.

Sus dudas estaban apunto de crecer mas junto con su sorpresa cuando vio que el misterioso Evangelion cruzo sus brazos frente a el como en posición de defensa, y lentamente los apretó, para después extenderlos en un movimiento explosivo y dando un temible rugido bestial que resonaba millas a la redonda acompañado de una potente onda de energía invisible que empujo a su Eva 01 varios metros atrás.

Como si nada hubiera pasado la unidad desconocida bajo la cabeza observándolo directamente a los ojos, esta sensación le dio un poderoso escalofrío através de toda su columna vertebral. Ya no había un Ki dentro del Evangelion, y sumándole la vista de aquellos ojos amarillos un sentimiento de pavor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero este sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por una sensación de emoción que su parte guerrera innata le cedía. Algo le decía que estaba cerca de una gran batalla. "¡Sea o no sea un androide, no me importa!"

Ahora cambio su posición de pelea a una de ataque. La misma que usaba su padre adoptivo para las batallas. Ahora demostraría de lo que estaba hecho. La unidad desconocida se lanzo en su ataque, Shinji iba a darle un golpe para detenerlo en seco, pero a su sorpresa el ataque de embestida llego mucho antes de lo que esperaba, y sin poder moverse fue arrastrado al frente de la unidad desconocida para luego ser enviado contra varios edificios. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Un campo AT?... hehehe… este tipo no tiene habilidades convencionales. Esto será interesante… **¡Kaioken!**"

--

Anuar estaba emocionado, y pensar que había que tenido que recurrir a su transformación para poder derrotarlo. Ahora su pelo era de color amarillo y sus ojos brillaban con un poderoso verde, necesario para poder despertar el poder en su interior. El poder que había obtenido gracias a aquel accidente con el motor S2. Se levanto y observo a su oponente, este tardo unos segundos en ponerse en guardia, esta vez en una posición de ataque e igual que las anteriores esta era muy diferente a los estilos de artes marciales que conocía. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto!" grito el joven corriendo hacia la copia de la unidad 01. Noto que este estaba preparado para darle un golpe. "contaba con ello, ¡Es predecible!", se dijo confiado. Sin que el oponente se diera cuenta desplegó su Súper Campo AT. Al estar este desplegado varios metros adúlate no había forma de que pudiera predecir el momento en que le llegaría. La barrera AT paso a llevar puño de su oponente para llegar directamente a su cuerpo, sin detenerse Anuar siguió corriendo hasta detenerse y enviándolo contra varios edificios a la distancia.

El supuesto Ángel se levanto y un extraño resplandor rojo lo cubrió por completo. "¿¡_Que chingados_!?" grito sorprendido ante tal cambio de apariencia. Varias rocas comenzaron a moverse, así como los escombros de los edificios. Estos sin razón aparente estallaban. La armadura tomaba un color rojizo oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Finalmente ese resplandor desapareció y las rocas volvían a caer al piso, pero el cambio en de apariencia de la copia de la unidad 01 seguía igual. Una tonalidad roja oscura.

"Je… cambio de pintura ¿eh? Parece que alguien se enojo…", dijo Anuar burlonamente, "… no soy el único con sorpresas" se dijo un tanto sorprendido de aquella extraña demostración. El enemigo rápidamente se dirigió hacia su poción. Anuar instintivamente desplegó su campo AT para defenderse pero esto no importo, el Ángel siguió presionando contra el campo AT y a pesar de su resistencia lo comenzó a mover al junto con el campo, tomando cada vez mas y mas velocidad hasta que Anuar perdió la estabilidad siendo mandado a volar al igual como hizo solo unos segundos antes al Ángel.

"Este de verdad que es poderoso, pero no el suficiente para derrotarme" rápidamente se levanto desde entre los escombros de edificios para observar detenidamente a su oponente. Ambos estaban atentos a los movimientos del otro, a pesar de que ninguno se hacia movimiento alguno. Un pequeño escombro que había quedado mal posicionado finalmente cedió y cayó generando un leve ruido. Esta fue la señal que dio inicio a la batalla.

Ambos corrieron a una enorme velocidad hacia el otro, chocando creando una potente onda expansiva.

--

Shinji observaba todo por el canal de emergencia gracias a las mismas cámaras del Dogma central. Tanto como Asuka y Rei, al igual que el comandante Ikari, Fuyutsuki, Misato y Ritsuko observaban aquel despliegue de poder. Los técnicos estaban atentos a los monitores, pero eran fácilmente distraídos por las poderosas escenas que se mostraban en pantalla. Maya fue una de las que logro salir del transe por la batalla. Inmediatamente noto algo extraño. Una señal de comunicación por una vía no utilizada por MAGI se recibió.

Los demás seguían observando la batalla. Ahora la unidad 04 tenía entrelazadas las manos de la unidad 01 supuestamente falsa. Ambos estaban empujando al otro para ganar terreno, pero ninguno de los dos cedía ante la fuerza del otro. Repentinamente Anuar desplegó su campo AT intentando empujar al Ángel, pero este respondió expulsando un extraño resplandor rojo. Ambas fuerzas estaban chocando y todo el Dogma Central temblaba ante tal tensión. Cada vez que uno lograba dar un paso, el otro aumentaba la presión y lo hacia retroceder quedando siempre igual.

Finalmente la tensión entre ambos fue tal que forzosamente se tuvieron que separar dando un brinco hacia atrás quedando a algunos metros de distancia del otro. Rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse mutuamente. Simultáneamente se dieron un golpe en la cara, Anuar rápidamente se recupero e intento darle otro golpe, pero a su sorpresa desapareció. La unidad hora de color rojo oscuro estaba de espaldas a la unidad 04, tenia sus manos juntas para golpearlo, pero a su sorpresa el golpe reboto, fue como si hubiera golpeado algo muy duro y repercutió a través de todo su cuerpo, Anuar había desplegado su campo AT a sus espaldas, impidiéndole acertar el golpe y regresándoselo con el doble de fuerza. Aprovechando esta oportunidad le iba a dar otro golpe, pero nuevamente desapareció.

Sorpresivamente la unidad 01 le dio una patada apareciendo sorpresivamente sobre la izquierda de Anuar enviándolo varios metros atrás de distancia. Este un tanto adolorido ante tal ataque pero sin daño se levanto. Ahora la unidad 04 movía sus brazos hacia delante lanzando su Campo AT en forma de rayos hacia el oponente. A sorpresa de todos estaba lanzando varios campos AT contra el enemigo a una velocidad sorprendente. El supuesto Ángel fue golpeado varias veces por estos rayos AT siendo enviado mas lejos aun de la unidad 04 y creando una enorme nube de polvo. Al disiparse aquella cortina de humo se asombraron al ver que el Ángel ya no estaba ahí.

Anuar que no estaba preparado fue sorprendido por el Ángel que apareció en su cara y comenzó a darle varios golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Anuar quien estaba bastante aturdido por estos golpes no podía generar un campo AT para defenderse. La unidad 01 iba a finalizar con una feroz patada a ras del piso, pero fue detenida por un campo AT inteligentemente instalado para que chocara con el pie, deteniendo el golpe en seco nuevamente. "¡JA! ¡Te tardaste mucho amigo!", dijo Anuar triunfalmente. Rápidamente movió aquel campo haciendo tropezar a la unidad 01 hacia delante, donde se encontraba el piloto del Evangelion 04, Anuar. Aprovechando esto Anuar cubrió su puño derecho con la energía de su campo AT dándole un golpe directo en la cara que se aproximaba por el efecto de la caída enviándolo a volar en diagonal hacia arriba.

"¡kuh! Lo que sea que este usando como energía, es muy poderosa" dijo Shinji adolorido. El Eva 04 nuevamente genero otro campo un tanto elevado del piso y lo utilizo para darse impulso con la intención de rematar al oponente en el aire. Pero paso algo que no se esperaba, el Ángel puso sus manos juntas y lanzo un rayo de energía azul hacia al lado opuesto, para detener su lanzamiento y dirigirse hacia Anuar nuevamente dándole una patada en la cara. Pero la unidad 04 simultáneamente lanzo su campo AT hacia la cara de su enemigo.

Ambos que encontraban a varios metros de altura salieron en direcciones opuestas en diagonal hacia la tierra. Para la sorpresa de todos, ambas unidades estaban muy dañadas, todas sus armaduras se encontraban desquebrajadas, pero no había muestra de algún cansancio en ninguno.

--

"Este Ángel no es como ninguno que he enfrentado antes…Mis respetos bestia divina, pero no voy a dejar que ganes…", dijo Anuar mientras planeaba que debería usar para terminar esto, "_si uso mi máximo ataque, quedare vulnerable…además, dudo que el angelito me de tiempo de prepararlo…"_, pensó Anuar. "_hmph, bueno entonces creo que con __**ese**__ bastara…"_, finalizo, "Terminare con esto de una vez por todas!", la unidad 04 movió su brazo derecho hacia la espalda. En aquel lugar se podía ver como comenzaba a crecer una pequeña esfera verde, que creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable pero aun así no mas grande que la mitad del Eva, lo que nadie sabia era la masiva concentración de la energía del Súper Campo AT que había en esa esfera. "No te preocupes Ángel, ¡Te enviare de vuelta de donde viniste!", dijo con esa ahora mas usual mirada sínica en su rostro mientras sus ojos cada vez se volvían mas deslumbrantes, "Recibe… tu… ¡Muerte!", dijo mientras la esfera empezaba a revolucionar violentamente en su mano con rayos saliéndole por todos lados.

--

"Aquel piloto… en verdad que pelea admirablemente, pero me niego a perder, yo seré el vencedor de esta pelea" La unidad 01 extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, el aura era visible y toco el cuerpo del Evangelion comenzó a brillar con un intenso destello amarillo que poco a poco se fue reuniendo en sus manos formando unas esferas de energía amarillas de gran tamaño, cada vez acumulando más y más energía, lentamente las movió hacia el frente. "**¡Final…!**" ahora sus manos estaban unidas al frente juntando ambas esferas. Ahora y con gran dificultad las movió hacia atrás de su cadera. "**¡Kame…! ¡Hame…!**"

--

Unos segundos antes todos estaba asombrados viendo la batalla, pero Maya irrumpió con un grito llamando la atención de todos. "¡Doctora Akagi! ¡Se detecto una comunicación en un canal no utilizado por MAGI. Es anterior al inicio de la batalla" dijo sorprendida. "Viene del supuesto Ángel" nadie esperaba tal anuncio.

"¡Que estas esperando Maya! ¡Hay que oírlo!" grito Misato en forma de orden. La técnica de NERV no se hizo esperar y la puso en el alto parlante para que todos la escucharan.

"¡Hola!" se escuchaba una voz familiar desde los parlantes del Dogma Central "Soy el piloto de la unidad 01, alto el fuego, repito, alto el fuego, no soy enemigo" pedía la voz. Misato fue la primera en reconocer la voz. "¡Shinji!"

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Ritsuko un tanto sorprendida. No cabía duda de que aquella voz era la de Shinji. Pero en parte sabían que no podía ser. "¿Es un clon hecho por el Ángel?"

"Pero no hay detección de patrón azul hasta ahora. A pesar de toda esta batalla el veredicto de MAGI no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo patrón naranja." Confirmo Makoto revisando las lecturas de la súper computadora una y otra vez.

"Bien. Detengan la batalla y comiencen comunicación" ordeno Gendo Ikari escuchando toda la conversación.

--

"¡¡No importa lo que hagas!! Al final estarás… ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!", exclamo Anuar violentamente mientras las revoluciones de la esfera se volvieron mas violentas que nunca y el temblar de su mano marcaba la sola dificultad de sostener el mortal ataque, "**¡Pax…! ¡¡Eternum!!**" grito Anuar preparado para lanzar su ataque, pero una voz desde NERV lo distrajo completamente. Más que una simple voz, era un grito en forma de orden de su comandante de operaciones de NERV. Misato Katsuragi.

"¡Alto Anuar!" grito la mujer de pelo púrpura. "Hay comunicación realizada desde aquella unidad. ¡Detén el ataque!".

"¿Huh?" Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría toda la tensión y nerviosismo, además del claro entusiasmo del combate desapareció e inmediatamente el ataque que estaba por realizar se desvaneció, y el Eva 04 retomo su posición erecta.

Al parecer, el hasta algunos momentos llamado Ángel también lo noto y a la vez detuvo su intento de ataque. ¿Un piloto había dentro? ¿Un piloto podía ser capaz de igualar sus habilidades? Esa era una persona que debía conocer, de seguro de aquí en adelante los días iban a ser muy interesantes. O por lo menos tan interesantes como eran antes de que Asuka y Shinji fueran novios, después de todo ya nada era tan divertido como jugar al casamentero con el par de pilotos.

Varios minutos después, una vez que los equipos de limpieza fueron enviados a tratar de arreglar el desastre que dejo la pelea monumental del Eva 04 con la copia del Eva 01; ambos Evangelion iban a ser llevados a los hangares para comenzar de inmediato sus reparaciones, puesto que sus armaduras tenían mas grietas que el piso de un desierto en sequia. Pero justo antes de su transporte a los hangares, todos los Evangelion fueron ordenados a dirigirse hacia el elevador más cercano para que pudieran desabordar los pilotos.

Misato se encontraba con Ritsuko bajo una carpa puesta como punto de reunión con los pilotos, los cuales fueron haciendo su aparición lentamente. Primero llego Rei, con su eterna pasiva expresión a reportarse; después Shinji y Asuka llegaron juntos, como ahora era costumbre, ambos con una expresión aun desconcertada y Asuka con una mirada de duda hacia Shinji.

"Chicos, ¿Están bien?", pregunto Misato a sus cargos.

"Eh… si Misato, recibí unos golpes, pero nada grave…", dijo Shinji.

"Dah, por supuesto Misato, digo ni siquiera moví mi Eva", dijo Asuka algo indignada mirando a Shinji.

"¿Heh? Asuka… ¿¿Por que me miras así??", cuestiono Shinji sintiéndose bastante incomodo con la mirada recriminadora de la pelirroja.

"hmm… ¿Como se que eres MI Baka Shinji y no el Ángel del otro Eva?", cuestiono Asuka picándole el pecho con su dedo índice con ojos entrecerrados. Los presentes, salvo Rei, comenzaron sudar frío por la pregunta de Asuka.

"¡¿¡¿¡¡EEEEEEEEEH!!?!?! ¡¡¡A-A-ASUKA!!! ¡¡¿Co-como puedes decir eso?!! ¡¡Si soy yo!!" Al inicio el piloto quedo perplejo por las palabras de su novia, pero este sentimiento fue reemplazado por un gran enojo, que fue rápidamente apagado por la continua mirada de su novia.

"Si en verdad eres Shinji… ¿¡¿¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJARTE VENCER TAN FACILMENTE?!?!? ¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡Mi novio no puede ser un debilucho que se es vencido tan fácilmente!! ¡¿¿Que le paso al Invencible Shinji??!", se quejo Asuka.

"El es el real Asuka…bueno el es el Shinji que conocemos…", dijo Anuar seriamente mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro y se paraba junto a Rei, cruzando sus brazos.

Misato interrumpió, "Anuar, ¿Estas bien? Todos vimos que recibiste varios golpes…", pregunto algo preocupada.

"Pff, estoy bien Misato solo un poco adolorido es todo…aunque tuviste suerte de poder detenerme… un segundo mas y no hubiera podido detenerlo y esa otra unidad 01 hubiera quedado hecha cenizas…", dijo una vez mas con cara seria.

Asuka, aun molesta se dirigió hacia el, "¡Idiota! ¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro sobre Shinji, Hamasaki?!", demando saber la pelirroja.

Rei entonces al fin hablo para remarcar algo casi obvio, "Creo que a lo que Hamasaki-kun se refiere es que el Ikari-kun que esta con nosotros bajo de 'ese' Eva…", dijo apuntando al Eva 01 con el cable umbilical cortado.

Una gota de sudor entonces cayo por la frente de Asuka al sentirse bastante estúpida al haber no haberse dado cuenta desde antes. "Grrr… ¡¡YA LO SABIA!!! ¡¡Hmph!! Solo era una prueba haber si ustedes eran tan densos para no darse cuenta", dijo su orgullo mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Gotas de sudor caían por las frentes de todos los demás presentes.

"uh… bueno... justo, ¿Que fue eso Misato?", pregunto Shinji. La seriedad de la habitación regreso, ya que era el enorme misterio que los había reunido ahí en primer lugar.

"No sabemos todavía Shinji, pensamos que era un Ángel… pero después recibimos una transmisión desde esa otra unidad 01 y oímos lo que sonó idéntico a tu voz…", dijo Misato seriamente.

"¡¿QUE?!", dijeron 3 de los pilotos al unísono, con excepción de Rei que solo se mostro interesada.

"Pero… ¡¡Pero eso es imposible!! ¡¡Pensé que era un Ángel que tomo la forma del Eva 01… pero tuvo que tomar la forma de Shinji también para imitar su voz!!", dijo Asuka incrédula.

"No es un Ángel Asuka, durante toda la batalla detectamos un patrón naranja, sea quien sea quien estaba dentro de esa unidad 01, es humano…", explico Ritsuko.

"Pero entonces… ¿Eso significaría que hay otro Ikari-kun??", cuestiono Rei.

"Eso lo sabremos muy pronto Rei…", dijo Ritsuko mientras volteo al horizonte.

Justo en ese momento se podía ver a lo lejos un grupo de personas, era el otro Shinji, rodeado de un grupo de soldados que lo iban escoltando hacia el punto de reunión.

El joven detuvo su **Final Kame Hame Ha** después de ver que su oponente detuvo esa esfera de apariencia intimidante que estaba apunto de lanzar, la batalla había sido interrumpida al parecer. Fue entonces que al fin sus sistemas de comunicaciones volvieron a ser funcionales y que recibió un mensaje del Centro de Comando, "Atención pilotos de las unidades movibles, lleven su Eva a el elevador mas cercano para desabordar", ordenaba la voz de Misato.

El joven suspiro en señal de resignación. Se había puesto bastante interesante la batalla, lamentablemente fue interrumpida en el mejor punto de ella, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido y tenso "_Ese tipo… a juzgar por el tamaño de la técnica me hubiera forzado a usar el __**Súper Kaioken**__… mi cuerpo aun no esta preparado para semejante manejo de poder y dudo aun mas que la unidad 01 lo hubiera resistido_", entonces volteo al Evangelion frente a el, ambos el brillo amarillo de los ojos y el resplandor rojo se habían ido. "Bueno es hora de conocer a este sorprendente piloto", dijo impaciente el joven Shinji la verdad ansioso de conocer a su rival.

Al abrir la escotilla de su Entry Plug, fue recordado en que mundo estaba al ser recibido por varios soldados armados, "¡Manos arriba! ¡No haga movimientos bruscos o dispararemos!", fue ordenado. En vez de rápidamente despachar al grupo de soldados, el joven decidió mejor no tener problemas y obedeció las ordenes. "La Mayor Katsuragi ha ordenado que se presente ante ella para ser identificado", le informo un soldado. El joven vio una oportunidad de aclarar todo y simplemente permaneció callado y dejo que se lo llevaran.

Minutos después vio a lo lejos una carpa y debajo de ellas pudo distinguir 5 siluetas, busco algún Ki poderoso, pero solo sintió seis presencias de humanos normales; aunque aun así, el Ki del piloto de ese EVA era uno de ellos.

Llegando al punto de reunión ya pudo ver a todos claramente, y sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Ahí, bajo la carpa estaban 5 rostros que ya conocía muy bien, podía ver a Misato, a la Doctora Ritsuko, a Rei, a su amada Asuka, todas iguales que como las recordaba; pero simplemente había dos cosas que lo sacaron tanto de lugar que no sabia que pensar. Ahí parado frente a el y al lado de Asuka, estaba…El…Shinji Ikari… o al menos podía deducir que era el, puesto que así se veía cada vez que se miraba en un espejo… Pero eso no era lo mas sobresaliente, al lado de Rei había otro chico, uno que jamás había visto en su vida, era bastante alto, tan o casi tan alto como Misato y Ritsuko, solo pudo deducir que no era adulto porque traía puesto un Plug Suit, el cual tampoco había visto antes. El chico además de alto, parecía que tenia una bastante fornida complexión, la cual se marcaba mas en el Plug Suit, tenia ojos verdes, y pelo castaño, el cual estaba arreglado en forma de una hilera de púas en su cabeza, un medio copete caído a la izquierda de su frente del cual la mitad era blanco, y unos cuantos cabellos largos que caían a los lados de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Entonces fue que sintió su Ki, y fue que se aseguro, este chico era el piloto que había enfrentado justo momentos antes. _"no puedo creerlo… ¿¿acaso este es el piloto que me dio tanta batalla justo hace rato??"_, pensó el joven impresionado, "_bueno, es cierto tendrá mas musculatura que este Shinji y se ve algo mas fuerte que lo normal… pero su Ki… no es para nada poderoso…_".

"Mayor Katsuragi, le traemos al piloto que encontramos dentro de la segunda unidad 01, no ha mostrado resistencia alguna…", informo uno de los soldados.

"Bien, pueden retirarse, déjenme el resto a mi", ordeno Misato, haciendo que los soldados dejaran de rodearlo, el joven permaneció callado y pudo ver como todo mundo se le quedaba viendo de una forma que indicaba que no creían lo que veían.

"_no detecto nada extraño en el… entonces si es real…¿¿ otro Ikari-kun?? No entiendo esto…no puede ser posible."_, pensó Rei.

Asuka no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, "…Oh _gott…_ no es posible… es cierto…otro Baka Shinji…", dijo algo en shock.

"Vaya, hasta el piloto es copiado… un Shinji impostor…", dijo Anuar aun con los brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos.

"Silencio Anuar, yo me encargare de esto…", ordeno Misato, mientras se acercaba a el joven. "Jovencito, ¿Te molestaría decirnos cual es tu nombre?", pregunto Misato algo inútilmente.

El joven hayo la pregunta un tanto ridícula puesto que debería ser obvio aunque hubiera otro 'El' parado a 2 metros de el, pero recordó que esto no parecía ser el Tokyo-3 que conocía, así que decidió ser educado y evitar problemas innecesarios.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy el piloto de la unidad 01, Shinji Ikari", explico el joven. La respuesta bastante obvia fue pensada varias veces por los presentes. Pese a que era obvio que el joven que estaba en frente de ellos era Shinji Ikari, no era algo fácil de asimilar, menos aun cuando el joven hablara con la misma voz que el ya conocido.

Finalmente su otro yo dimensional decidió intervenir el incomodo silencio que se había producido en la sala. "eh, eso no es posible…porque, yo soy Shinji Ikari…", explico el joven piloto a su contraparte, aunque esto le resulto bastante extraño. Era como verse en un espejo, salvo que al joven que veía era levemente mas alto y parecía tener sus hombros levemente mas anchos.

El joven entonces se dio cuenta que lo que temía era verdad…no estaba en su dimensión, estaba a punto de explicarse cuando Ritsuko hablo.

"Es técnicamente imposible que haya dos Shinjis, el debe de ser un clon, aunque no me explico como fue fabricado, el comandante Ikari nunca ha hablado sobre clonación", mintió Ritsuko muy convincentemente.

El joven al oír el nombre de ese ser que odiaba con toda su alma estaba apunto de decir lo que pensaba, pero fue entonces que Rei hablo, "La Dra. Akagi esta equivocada, si fuera un clon eso no explicaría la presencia de otra unidad 01; este Ikari-kun no es de este plano dimensional…", dijo Rei dándole al clavo.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la posibilidad de las palabras de Rei, que era lo más viable hasta el momento.

"Imposible," dijo Ritsuko "no hay manera que un Evangelion viaje por el tiempo hacia otra dimensión, no existe tal tecnología para lograr eso…" La científica estaba negada a aceptar tal teoría, era una total locura.

"¿y que hay del Mar de Dirac doctora?", rápidamente contra resto Anuar.

Ritsuko se molesto un poco, pero hasta entonces esa era la teoría más realista hasta el momento, cosa que no quería admitir. "No diga disparatadas piloto Hamasaki, no es posible controlar ese fenómeno…", defendió Ritsuko.

El joven no perteneciente a esta dimensión decidió que tenia que explicar su situación antes que hubiera un malentendido, "disculpen, pero creo que Ayanami tiene razón…", dijo llamando la atención de todos, quienes quedaron callados esperando su explicación, "verán, lo único que recuerdo es que mi EVA fue absorbido por un Ángel que tenia forma de una esfera negra gigante, y solo recuerdo haber despertado en un enorme vacío blanco… la energía del sistema de soporte de vida se había acabado… pude encontrar un poder dentro del Eva que me permitió escapar de esa prisión dimensional; cuando salí de aquel lugar no encontré ningún rastro del material del Ángel que acababa de destruir, y supuse que algo andaba mal...", pauso "si lo que Ayanami dice es cierto, entonces al parecer ya no estoy en el Tokyo-3 que conozco." Al terminar su extensa explicación se genero un breve silencio, los oyentes solo se limitaron a comprender la situación y la explicación del joven piloto, con excepción de Rei y Anuar que mantuvieron una expresión indiferente.

"E-Eso no tiene sentido… ese Ángel que dijiste, hace días que Shinji lo destruyo… ¿Cómo puede ser?", dijo un Asuka confundida. Era la pregunta mas indicada para el momento, a pesar de que la explicación del Shinji viajero tenia bastante peso, no explicaba el porque había aparecido a una semana de distancia del supuesto ataque.

"Entonces… ¿¿Eres así como un viajero del tiempo??", dijo Shinji incrédulo.

"Al parecer si, jeje", dijo el otro Shinji con una risa leve al final observando atentamente a su contraparte. No pudo evitar reírse, el tenerse a si mismo viéndose y actuar independientemente haciendo notar que no era un espejo daba bastante risa. "_¿Esta seria la sensación que obtuvo Trunks al verse a si mismo en el pasado?_" se preguntaba en su pensamiento

Ritsuko se llevo una mano a la frente, "Eso lo explica todo…", dijo seriamente mientras todos volteaban a verla.

"¡Doctora! ¿¡¿Acaso sabe lo que sucede?!? ¡Explíqueme ahora!", demando Misato.

"Pues vera Mayor, al parecer Rei tenia razón, si lo que dice este Shinji es cierto, al parecer el proviene de una dimensión paralela a la nuestra…", dijo Ritsuko continuando en su tono serio.

"¿¿QUE??", exclamaron los demás elegidos y la mayor al mismo tiempo.

"¡¡Pero eso no puede ser posible doctora!!", dijo Misato no creyendo la posibilidad de lo historia del muchacho.

"Se que no tiene sentido y es una locura, pero es la razón mas convincente gracias al Mar de Dirac" termino Ritsuko. Misato recordó la conversación que había tenido con la doctora mientras Shinji y Asuka quedaron atrapados dentro.

"Disculpe doctora, pero… ¿No sabe como puedo volver a mi dimensión?? Estoy seguro que en verdad me necesitan…", dijo el joven viajero.

Ritsuko entonces se acerco al joven, "Lo siento… Shinji,", dijo la mujer con algo de dificultad al tener que decir el nombre repetidamente, "Me temo que no hay manera de controlar el Mar de Dirac, ni mucho menos crear una circunstancia de uno…", le dijo las malas noticias al joven, quien de inmediato puso una cara de preocupación y frustración al no poder volver al lado de sus seres queridos que el conocía, "Pero…", interrumpió la mujer sus pensamientos, "no creo que tengas mucho de que preocuparte… por lo que yo entiendo, es muy probable que en el tiempo de tu dimensión, todavía ellos te vean atrapado dentro de ese Ángel…además de que el tiempo corre de una manera distinta en esta dimensión que a la tuya.", explico Ritsuko, palabras que le dieron algo de confort al joven.

El joven se dio cuenta que no saldría de esta dimensión ningún tiempo pronto, así que decidió mejor cambiarse a unas ropas mas cómodas a las que estaba acostumbrado. "Bueno, si me disculpan, me pondré algo mas cómodo, para ser honesto, odio tener siempre puesto el Plug Suit" dijo el otro Shinji, y justo antes que pudieran reaccionar los demás a sus palabras una luz cubrió al Shinji extranjero por completo evitando completamente que pudieran verlo. Esto genero una breve corriente de aire levantando la tierra del piso, ya que ahora se encontraban en una simple carpa, no existía piso de concreto.

La nube de tierra se disipo, pero para revelar a un Shinji vestido en un traje poco común que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes. Un traje de artes marciales anaranjado con una camisa azul debajo, una cinta azul para amarrarlo a la cintura y unas botas del mismo azul para terminar el conjunto. Su cambio de ropa no fue muy convencional o típico, y cierta chica pelirroja lo hizo notar.

"¡¡¡BAKA!!!", grito molesta, "¡¡¡Porque nos asustas así!!! ¡¡Al menos avisa que vas a usar algún tipo de magia!!", reclamo Asuka ante tal alboroto. Mientras que todos los presentes tosían por la extraña presentación que había hecho el piloto.

"¿¿Magia??", dijo Shinji con su ropa recién materializada, "_ah, es cierto, ellos no saben que puedo utilizar mi Ki de varias maneras…Casi olvido que ellos no son las mismas personas que conocí y no saben lo que puedo hacer… ella… no es Asuka", _pensó amargamente el joven. "no, no es magia…", rio Shinji en voz baja notando las caras de impresión de los presentes, aunque Anuar tenia una cara que reflejaba una sorprendente indiferencia, podría compararlo solo con Rei, "verán yo puedo usar mi Ki de varias maneras, incluyendo para cambiar mi ropa cuando sea necesario.", explico el joven.

"¡Oh! ¿Pero que es ese… 'Ki', del que hablas?", pregunto su contraparte sonando un tanto confuso por ese termino tan extraño.

El joven lo había supuesto, en esta dimensión nadie tenia conocimiento, ni menos aun manejo del Ki, pero era lógico, después de todo el mismo viajo a otra dimensión donde aprendió de sus maestros. "Si verán, el Ki es la energía que se encuentra dentro de todo ser vivo, y tras arduo entrenamiento, uno puede controlarlo y incrementarlo para hacer técnicas muy poderosas;", dijo mientras alzaba su mano y generaba una pequeña esfera de energía, "yo esto lo aprendí gracias a mis maestros que conocí en otra dimensión, curiosamente jaja,", rio el joven deshaciendo la esfera y indicando que no era su primer viaje Inter dimensional, "eso paso cuando todavía era muy pequeño, al poco tiempo después de aquel bastardo me abandonara" realizo una breve pausa al traer ese terrible recuerdo a su mente, los presentes observaron algo sorprendidos al joven, jamás se había dirigido al comandante Ikari de tal manera, rápidamente cambio la cara a una mas alegre. "Aun mas que entrenarme ellos me criaron y me hicieron quien soy ahora.", explico el joven orgulloso.

"Vaya, ¿Entonces tienes un tipo de poderes? Bueno, al menos parece que tu sabes usarlos mejor que Baka Shinji aquí,", dijo la pelirroja mirando a Shinji de manera de regaño.

Shinji local reacciono defensivamente ante tal comentario "¡Hey! ¡El que no sepa usar mis poderes bien no es para que me hagas quedar mal Asuka!", reclamo enojado.

Resta decir que el joven quedo algo impresionado al oír que este Shinji también tenia la facilidad de usar poderes, fue entonces que recordó la pelea anterior y volteo de reojo al chico misterioso que aun no había abierto la boca en esta conversación, que no tenia dudas sobre el? Talvez era tímido supuso el joven, así que se dirigió de nueva a su otro yo, "Espera… ¿Tu _también_ puedes usar tu Ki?? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no detecte que tu Ki estuviera fuera de lo normal!", quedo el joven en duda.

"Eso es porque sus poderes no se basan en ese 'Ki' que acabas de describir…", dijo Ritsuko "ambos, Anuar y Shinji derivan sus poderes de su Campo A.T., el cual pueden controlar gracias a una mutación genética a su código de ADN, se podría decir que hacen lo mismo que tu, solo que utilizan su Campo A.T. en vez de el 'Ki'", explico Ritsuko.

"_Anuar…" _Ahora sabia el nombre de aquel potente piloto que enfrento hace rato, se aseguro de recordar ese nombre. El joven ahora lo entendía, pero no podía creer que el Campo A.T. que el solo lo usaba para defensa y neutralizar los Campos A.T de los Ángeles, pudiera ser usado de esa manera, no pudo evitar mas que preguntarse como fue que obtuvieron esa mutación.

Fue entonces que Misato hablo, "Una pregunta… Shinji", dijo Misato con dificultad su nombre al no conocer a este Shinji, "¿Por que estas usando esas ropas?", cuestiono Misato confundida.

"Ah! ¿Mi gi de entrenamiento? Si, es que estas son las ropas mas cómodas que tengo, fueron especialmente hechas para mi por mi padre…", dijo Shinji con algo de nostalgia y notable orgullo de mostrarlas ante todos. Este era uno de los regalos mas grandes que le habían otorgado.

Fue entonces que el que había permanecido aun más callado que Rei, abrió la boca, pero no para dar palabras amigables como su reciente actitud indicaba, "No recuerdo que el comandante Ikari use ropas tan estúpidas…", dijo Anuar con un tono casi burlón.

Lo que Anuar no sabia, era que en esa sola oración, dijo dos cosas que no debió haber dicho; las únicas dos cosas que podían hacer enfurecer a el joven viajero; mencionar a ese bastardo que lo había abandonado de niño, y ofender a las ropas que representaban a sus maestro que consideraba como su verdadero padre; reacciono rápidamente dirigiéndose frente a Anuar.

"¡¿¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!?!", reclamo el joven guerrero enfurecido.

"Oh, ¿te molesto lo que dije sobre tus ropas?", dijo Anuar en un tono burlón.

"Primero que nada, JAMAS…JAMAS menciones a ese maldito bastardo…", dijo Shinji apuntándole con un dedo, "¡SEGUNDO! NUNCA te vuelvas a atrever ofender a mi maestro y menos aun MI PADRE…", dijo Shinji en verdad molesto.

"¡YO hago lo que YO quiera _chico karateca!_", dijo Anuar agachándose para verlo cara a cara.

"¡Se acabo el buen samaritano dimensional! ¡Ni me importan tus poderes! ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!", declaro el joven molesto frente al joven mexicano.

"¡¿Quieres pelea chico karateca?!", dijo Anuar desafiantemente, separándose de Shinji y abriendo sus brazos en forma de invitarlo a hacer el primer avance.

"Normalmente no estoy a favor de una pelea sin sentido, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción. ¡¡Haré que te arrepientas!!", dijo Shinji poniéndose en pose de batalla mientras sus ojos dieron un flash rojo y un aura roja muy opacamente se empezó a materializar.

En medio de todo este pequeño revuelto, fue que ya una de las adultas interviniera antes que esto se pusiera más feo. "¡¡CHICOS!! ¡¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!!", demando Misato mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos apretaron los dientes sin ánimo de obedecer a la mayor y seguían en pose de batalla.

Shinji rápidamente corrió en medio de los alborotadores, "¡Anuar! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No puedes hacer esto!! ¿¡¿Que te pasa?!? ¡¡El es uno de nosotros!!", le suplico a su amigo que se detuviera.

Mas ni la suplica de su mejor amigo le metió sentido a la cabeza de Anuar, la cual ya no razonaba desde hace tiempo, dejo de ser el chico amable y divertido, y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona; una persona que parecía no tenia otro propósito en la vida mas que admirar como el destino continuaba su curso desde su miseria. Cosa cual lo hacia mas agresivo que nunca, parecía que nada lo podía detener.

El joven viajero dentro de el sabia que estaba haciendo mal al ignorar a Misato, y mucho mas al ignorarse a si mismo… pero no había manera que pudiera perdonar a este desgraciado que lo había ofendido de una manera que para el no tenia perdón.

Fue entonces que Asuka repentinamente intervino, "_¡¡¡VERDAMNT!!! _¡¡¡¡BAKAAAAAASSS!!!!", grito Asuka enfurecida mientras de sus dos agiles manos salían disparados dos… ¿Sartenes?

Al ver los sartenes, de inmediato los dos chicos en conflicto les cayo un balde del agua del ártico, resta decir que se les puso blanca el alma.

"!!!!AAAAAAAH!!!! NOOO!! UN SAR- PAAAAAAAAM!!!", fue todo lo que pudo decir Anuar antes de ser impactado.

El joven viajero de inmediato perdió su aura de poder al ver el siniestro sartén acercarse rápidamente, no había manera de evadirlo, "AAAH!!! OO POR KAMI-DENDE!! NO PUEDE SE- PAAAAAAAM!!", fueron las ultimas palabras del joven antes de ser salvajemente noqueado por el ahora ataque especial de Asuka.

"¡¡GRR!! ¡¡¡Se lo merecen por BAKAS!!! ¡¿Como se atreven a pelear como unos niños en mi presencia?!", reclamo Asuka a los ahora inconscientes chicos, mientras murmuraba mas maldiciones en alemán.

"ooh… no puede ser… ¡¡pega mas duro que Milk!!", dijo debilitado, "Maldición… y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a vivir sin esos go-golpes", fue el lamento de un Shinji noqueado, que ni su poderoso Ki, ni todos esos años recibiendo sartenazos lo prepararon para este momento. Cualquiera diría que habría ganado algo de resistencia, pero al parecer no contra aquella alemana.

Todos los demás quedaron sin habla al ver como Asuka por si sola noqueo a dos chicos que aparentemente tenían un poder inimaginable.

"…Asuka… de donde sacaste los…", una vez mas la eterna pregunta salió, pero esta vez de la boca de el Shinji consiente.

"¡¡CALLATE BAKA SHINJI!! ¿¿O acaso quieres uno especial para ti _mi amor??"_, dijo Asuka lo ultimo con unos ojos mostrando un brillo sobrenatural y un tono que hizo que Shinji casi se hiciera en el Plug Suit del miedo; dejando la eterna pregunta una vez mas sin respuesta.

Misato y Ritsuko mejor se quedaron calladas, la ultima ya habiendo sido victima de los sartenes de Asuka, y Misato no queriendo serlo.

"…eh… bueno creo que será mejor conseguirle un lugar donde vivir, digo, se quedara aquí por un rato…", dijo Ritsuko.

Misato de inmediato sintió una desagradable sensación en el estomago, "_oh no… no dios no por favor no me digas que tendré que mantener a OTRO…"_, pensó mientras lagrimas corrían cómicamente por sus mejillas, "…bueno al menos parece educado…mientras lo alejemos de Anuar…", pensó Misato en voz alta.

"¿Que dice mayor?" pregunto Ritsuko.

"¿¿Eh?? Err… digo que ¿Donde vivirá doctora?", pregunto Misato por dentro deseando que no la haya oído la doctora.

"hmm… pues no puede vivir con Rei…", dijo Ritsuko pensante, "Y su oferta es muy amable mayor…", dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa burlona.

Dentro de su mente, Misato estaba explorando las varias maneras en las que Ritsuko podría morir "accidentalmente".

"_¡¡¡Das nein!!!_", reclamo Asuka, "¡¡NUNCA!! ¡NO! ¡¡De ninguna manera Doctora!! ¡¡Apenas me aguanto uno!! Como se le ocurre que voy a vivir con DOS Baka Shinjis!!! … además de que no vaya a ponerme cariñosa con el Shinji incorrecto después…", dijo Asuka susurrando lo ultimo para que nadie lo oyera.

"Lo lamento Asuka, pero ustedes son la opción mas factible. De vivir con Anuar, ambos crearían el tercer impacto" sentencio la doctora, cosa que solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿QUE?" grito Shinji atónito.

"¡Debes de estar bromeando! Mi departamento ya vivo con dos adolescentes" reclamo Misato, en la sala actualmente no había silencio. Asuka se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro repitiendo maldiciones en su idioma nativo.

"Son pilotos de Evangelion mayor, tienen que aprender a convivir juntos.", declaro Ritsuko, "además el comandante querrá saber sobre esto después…".

"Supongo que no esta mal, después de todo si Anuar no lo esta provocando puede ser bastante tranquilo" dijo Shinji monótonamente.

"Bien, Shinji ya lo acepto, en cuento terminen con los tramites llévenselo con ustedes.", ordeno la doctora por ultimo antes de partir. Notando que el Shinji viajero aun estaba inconciente por el terrible golpe de la pelirroja.

Mientras veían a la doctora desvanecerse entre el personal de NERV, Misato y los chicos se miraron entre si inseguros de la decisión que había tomado la doctora, mientras después veían a los dos chicos inconscientes en el piso, cuyos destinos habían sido unidos contra su voluntad sin que pudieran tener una palabra en ello.

--

Ritsuko caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la oficina del comandante Ikari para darle el reporte de todo lo sucedido en el reciente par de horas. Inmediatamente noto que la esperaban. Titubeando levemente entro a la oficina. Una vez en ella, ahí estaba Gendo Ikari en su escritorio y a su lado de pie, Kozo Fuyutsuki. "¿Qué es lo que sucedió Doctora?" pregunto rápidamente el subcomandante.

"Después de el encuentro con el joven, hicimos los análisis de sangre…" la doctora hizo una breve pausa recordando a través de un leve escalofrío lo sucedido para obtener aquellos exámenes del piloto viajero. Nunca pensó que un guerrero dimensional pudiera tenerle pánico a las agujas. "…es 100% seguro de que aquel joven es Shinji Ikari, por lo menos eso muestra su ADN que es igual al que tenia Shinji antes de la mutación. Tanto como sus huellas digitales y retina del ojo son iguales. El ES Shinji Ikari… o bueno, es OTRO Shinji Ikari…", termino de explicar la doctora.

El comandante de NERV se detuvo a pensar levemente, generando un severo silencio en la sala que duro unos minutos. "¿Qué hay de la supuesta unidad 01?" pregunto Gendo.

"Al igual que Shinji, no cabe la menor duda. Esa es la Unidad Evangelion 01" respondió yendo directo al grano.

El comandante al escuchar esto no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Puede retirarse Doctora" comento dando fin a la breve reunión. Una vez que Ritsuko salio de la habitación, dirigió su charla al único presente en la oficina. "De seguro que esto no estaba en el panorama, pero es muy conveniente" dijo el comandante de NERV bastante satisfecho por los recientes hechos ocurridos.

El anciano arqueo una ceja en demostrando su perplejidad. "¿Conveniente? ¿En que forma?" pregunto Fuyutsuki un tanto confuso por las declaraciones del comandante. En este momento no encontraba algo de razón en sus palabras, pero si Gendo Ikari decía algo, era porque un plan lo respaldaba.

"Doble Unidad 01. Doble oportunidad, profesor" comento el comandante con una sonrisa, esta acción era bastante perturbadora de ver el en rostro del comandante. Por lo general Gendo Ikari no sonreía.

"_Profesor_" se repitió mentalmente el anciano. Gendo no lo había llamado de esa manera desde hace años, solo breves años después del segundo impacto le dejo de llamar de esa manera.

--

El viajero dimensional llamado Shinji Ikari estaba mirando el cielo de Tokio-3, cosa que para el era muy gratificante. Tal vez podía estar en otra dimensión, pero había algo que en ninguna de ellas cambiaba. Eso era el cielo, ya sea en Tokio-3 de su dimensión, en la de su padre o en esta, las estrellas tenían la misma ubicación. Lamentablemente esa sonrisa gratificante fue borrada. Sus pensamientos ahora eran sobre todo lo ocurrido en este día: Su doble dimensional, Anuar, el extraño piloto que era bastante hostil hacia el, sin saber porque, las extrañas habilidades que ellos mostraban y por supuesto la pelirroja, que a pesar de que estaba a unas habitaciones de distancia, no era la que había robado su corazón. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos cada vez que lo veía besarse con el Shinji de esta dimensión, no solo por el simple hecho de que la viera besarse con otro que no fuera el(aunque técnicamente fuera el…), si no por que el no podía hacerlo. Era realmente frustrante.

"No te preocupes Asuka, buscare una forma de regresar, sea como sea…. No te abandonaré… te hice una promesa" dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo de la terraza del complejo de departamentos donde se encontraba la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu y regresaba a su interior.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORES-**

**Notas de ****"Shadow The Knight of Chaos":**

**Para los que ****están leyendo esto en el fanfic de Megashadow13, se preguntaran, ¿Quién demonios soy? Algunos me reconocerán como el loco que cruzó Evangelion y Dragon Ball, otros como el loco que combina todo con todo, y otros simplemente ya han leído mis trabajos, jeje. Para los que estén leyendo esto en mi fanfic "Kame Hame Ha" se preguntaran "¡¡¡WTF!!!" Esta idea nació hace bastante tiempo, originalmente este iba a ser un capitulo especial en donde Shinji iría a la cronología "original" de Evangelion en el anime, pero me dije… ¡NAAA! Muy usado y tire la idea al basurero, después descubrí el foro de evangelion2015 donde sorpresivamente me encontré un autor llamado Megashadow13, ese nombre estuvo rondando por mi mente varios días, cuando llegue a la sección de fanfic de la pagina me encontré con "La razón de ser" por Megashadow13… Ahí se me prendió el foco así que un día mi locura llego a tal que decidí preguntarle si aceptaría hacer un choque entre nuestros fanfics, para mi sorpresa ENORME acepto. Luego de mucho tiempo de planearlo entre ambos finalmente aquí esta el resultado.**

**Finalmente se ha revelado la razón por la que no actualizaba en tanto tiempo (Les dije que seria grande, no se si todos lo piensen así, pero para mi uno mas en tachar en mi lista de sueños "Hacer un fanfic con un autor de respeto" Listo) Este capitulo es subido primero en "La razón de ser" que en "Kame Hame Ha" debido a que Megashadow13 lleva bastante tiempo sin actualizar en su fanfic. **

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, a los lectores de Megashadow13 (que si ya están formando una chusma enardecida para quemarlo vivo, háganlo contra mi, yo soy el que inicio esta locura, no lo culpen a el). Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a Megashadow13 quien sin su colaboración como Co-autor no hubiera sido posible. No se preocupen, esto aun no esta terminado, ni saben lo que les espera.**

_**Se necesita un Shadow para hacer un buen fanfic, pero solo doble porción Shadow para crear una locura. **_

_**---**_

**Notas de Megashadow13-**

**Primero que nada, ALO!! A todos uds los lectores de Kamehameha que seguro no me conocen… haha bueno aunque por lo que me han contado, quien sabe, haha pero bueno como verán soy Megashadow13 y al parecer mi fic 'La Razon de Ser' le gusto tanto a mi buen amigo Shadow2 para que iniciara esta locura! Espero les guste! Y A todos mis lectores ******** hace milenios que no nos veíamos verdad?? Haha bueno primero que nada les pido incontables disculpas que no merecen perdón por tardar tanto tiempo sin subir nada, pero pues que puedo decir mas que la uni es la muerte para la creatividad… y las matematicas también… y también para avisarles que si, ya en este verano he podido trabajar en el cap 9 y este proyecto que nosotros los dos 'Shadows' estamos haciendo es solo un pequenio aperitivo de parte mia para aplacarles su apetito mientras termino el 9 n.n hehe, asi que.. por favor ya no mas amenazas de muerte si? O.O haha.**

**Pero bueno en efecto como dijo mi amigo 'Shadow2' aquí arriba, esta pequenia locura nació el dia en que me mando un mensaje pidiéndome permiso para mezclar nuestros universos de Eva en un choque cataclismico interdimensional en el cual la propia vida de Mickey mouse es puesta en riesgo D: bueno mentira… la de Gendo… hahaha XD Y bueno solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya aplacado un poco el apetito, si no?? Haha y por favor no olviden los reviews para hacernos saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre nuestra locura, y a mis lectores si les gusto esto les recomiendo que se lean el fic de Shadow2 'NGE: Kamehameha!' es grandioso y asi entenderían mas a su 'Son Shinji' ******** jaja y como dice el, esto es solo el comienzo… pero no se preocupen solo es un side-project, para nada olvidamos nuestros fics :D haha y bueno solo me resta agregar que Shadow2 amigo, es un gusto trabajar contigo y espero que este proyecto termine tan genial como lo tenemos planeado ;D te estas convirtiendo en un gran escritor amigo mio! :] hahah bueno sin mas que decir,**

**SALUDOS!! NOS ESTAMOS LEEYENDO!! **

**Y no se pierdan la próxima parte de este OVA especial de la SAGA mezclada de La Razon de Ser/Kamehameha!! **

"**ademas, esto contiene bastantes spoilers del cap 9 y mas alla.. hahaa asi que aprovechen, no acostumbro ser tan generoso"**

**-Megashadow13**


	27. Capitulo 20: Revelaciones Pt 1

**Capitulo 20: **

**Revelaciones**

**Parte 1**

"_¡La verdad es solo una!"_

_**Shinichi Kudo.**_

Ritsuko y Misato estaban en la jaula de los Evangelion. En ella la enorme unidad 01 con vendajes en lugares que debería existir armadura. A pesar de que gran parte del cuerpo aun poseía partes de la armadura presentes, pero se encontraban desquebrajadas y rotas, pero nadie le ponía atención a ello. Estaban pendientes de los computadores cercanos, ya que era el interior lo que importaba.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Misato sin creer las imágenes que veía en pantalla. El gi naranjo de Shinji estaba flotando en el LCL mientras que las botas, muñequeras y playera estaban aun sobre el asiento del piloto.

"Es el resultado de la sincronización a 400%. Sus barreras del ego se disolvieron transformando el LCL a la sustancia primordial parecida al mar primitivo de la tierra de hace millones de años" Explico Akagi.

"¿Entonces Shinji esta ahí de alguna forma?" pregunto Misato sin entender completamente las palabras de Ritsuko.

"Así es Mayor, esta disuelto en los elementos básicos, así también como su alma y espíritu. Así que en teoría es posible regresarlo a la normalidad, aunque deberé investigar mucho al respecto" De esta manera termino la conversación. Misato estaba demasiado enojada con la doctora. Como era posible exponer a los niños a semejante peligro sin saber la verdadera naturaleza de los Evangelion. Nada tenia sentido.

Los pensamientos de Misato cambiaron, había algo más que debía hacer, respecto a la pelirroja que aun no despertaba luego de la batalla. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió rumbo al área clínica de NERV con intenciones de ver a Asuka.

--

_Shinji caminaba en este extraño prado verde con un bello sol y hermoso cielo totalmente azul. Sorprendido por aparecer en este lugar siguió su camino hacia un árbol solitario que se encontraba sobre un pequeño monte. Ahí estaba apoyada una mujer que no lograba ver del todo bien por la sombra del árbol. Al acercarse pensó que se trataba de Rei, pero a medida que se acercaba esa idea quedo descartada ya que la persona tenia el pelo castaño. Al llegar abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Esa mujer… no podía ser verdad. "¡Mama?!" grito el joven sorprendido._

_La mujer que lo observaba se acerco revelándose, era bastante joven, podría tener la misma edad de Misato ya que se presentaba la juventud en ella. Esta mujer sonrío al ver al muchacho reconociéndola. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad hijo?" Antes de poder reaccionar Shinji abrazo a la mujer tiernamente, ese aroma aun le era familiar al joven. El mismo aroma con el cual soñaba, ese aroma y esa sensación de protección infinita. No cabía duda. Esta era su madre, Yui Ikari._

_El piloto de la unidad 01 comenzó a llorar sin parar, Yui respondió al abrazo tiernamente. "Te extrañe mi pequeño Shinji" ambos estuvieron así un largo tiempo. "Siempre estuve acompañándote en tus batallas contra los Ángeles. Hijo, no podría estar mas orgullosa de ti."_

_Lentamente el joven se comenzó a calmar de su llanto de alegría. Era verdad que ahora tenia una familia y que Milk fue una excelente madre para el, pero esto no tenia comparación alguna. "De verdad eres tu." Dijo ya deteniendo las lágrimas por la enorme alegría de ver a su madre biológica. "¿Dónde estoy? No creo que este sea el otro mundo, ni menos aun el infierno, por lo que aun estoy vivo"_

"_Estas dentro del Evangelio. Fuiste absorbido dentro de la unidad 01 al alcanzar el 400% de sincronización al igual que yo hace diez años, es una historia larga, pero primero quisiera saber sobre ti antes. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo desde que te recogió el Supremo Kaio Sama?" pregunto curiosa Yui por los sucesos de ese tiempo a su hijo, ante esto Shinji parpadeo en señal de confusión._

"_¿Conoces al Supremo Kaio Sama?" _

_Ante esto Yui dio una breve risa. "El me dijo todo el plan de enviarte donde una familia y varias cosas mas antes de que me absorbiera la unidad 01. Me alegra saber que no mentía al decirme que te enviaría con una familia que te cuidaría. Siempre quise ver el hombre en el que te convertirías algún día, y con las batallas anteriores note que eres todo lo que espere y aun mucho mas. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy" ambos se abrazaron y quedaron el silencio por unos momentos. No eran necesarias las palabras, todo lo que importaba era este reencuentro entre ellos. Finalmente Yui se separo de Shinji tomo asiento a la sombra del árbol indicándole a Shinji que se sentara junto a ella._

"_Mama… este lugar… ¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Shinji admirando el hermoso entorno mientras se sentaba junto a su madre en el suave pasto que estaba bajo la sombra del árbol._

"_Es una representación de mi mente. Ahora nuestras dos mentes se encuentran juntas, a pesar de que nuestros concientes están separados, podemos ver los recuerdos del otro cuando queramos, pero prefiero que tu me cuentes la historia en vez de verla toda junta. Eso no dará un largo motivo para hablar" explico alegre su madre, Shinji solo pudo seguirle sonriendo._

"_Bien, todo comenzó cuando me encontró el Supremo Kaio Sama hace diez años, el me ofreció darme una familia, la cual cuidaría de mi hasta que los Ángeles atacaran…" Shinji se impresiono al ver que delante de ellos una especie de video flotaba mostrando aquel recuerdo. El joven no pudo seguir por la impresión. "¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Este lugar es la mente, nosotros lo controlamos y tenemos acceso a todos los recuerdos de ambos. Esta es una forma de verlos" explico sacando de la duda a su hijo. Este continúo con la historia._

"_El me tele transporto a la plataforma celeste, donde varias personas estaban reunidas" el recuerdo cambio mostrando aquel momento en la vida de Shinji. Como aparecían aquellas personas desconocidas para Yui y que su hijo llamaba familia. "Ellos son los que me criaron" La joven mujer veía el recuerdo atenta y totalmente sorprendida. En aquel lugar habían dos sujetos verdes con extrañas antenas, un hombre negro bastante ancho, y varias personas mas. "Veo que ya notaste a Piccolo y a Dende" dijo notando la expresión de sorpresa de su madre, también le dio la oportunidad de apreciar al Supremo Kaio Sama. _

"_¿Piccolo y Dende? ¿Los sujetos verdes?" pregunto un tanto atontada su madre._

"_Si, pequeño se llama Dende, Kami Sama" Al decir esto la mujer se sorprendió, causando a Shinji una enorme risa. "Todos tienen esa reacción. Así es, el es el dios de la tierra de esa dimensión"_

"_Ahora que recuerdo el Supremo Kaio Sama me dijo que era el supervisor de los universos, significa que estabas en otra dimensión" dijo un tanto incrédula._

"_Si, ellos son los mayores héroes de esa dimensión. Bueno, el otro sujeto es Piccolo, tiene una actitud bastante ruda, pero realmente es una buena persona" los recuerdos mostraban varios entrenamientos. Como al inicio dejo solo a Shinji. Su madre de horrorizo al ver a su hijo llorar por el abandono, pero inmediatamente noto de cómo en realidad Piccolo siempre estuvo observándolo y de cómo en las primeras noches se encargo de alimentarlo en secreto dejándole varias frutas, también mostraba como Shinji se entrenaba en el palacio de Kami Sama junto a Piccolo, Mr. Popo y Dende y de cómo también jugaba con estos dos últimos. Nuevamente la imagen cambio mostrando nuevamente el momento donde Shinji conoció a todos. Mostraba como un hombre de pelo negro y alborotado se acercaba a Shinji acariciándole levemente la cabeza en forma cariñosa. "Es el Son Goku, al cual tengo el orgullo de llamar padre" dijo con notable orgullo y felicidad en su voz, esto genero dos sentimientos en Yui, tristeza al recordar el como Gendo abandono a su propio hijo y a ella. También genero felicidad al saber que Shinji había tenido un buen modelo de padre. "Pero supongo que no entenderás nada sin que primero te muestre el pasado de ellos."_

"_¿El pasado?" pregunto Yui. Shinji no podía mostrar cosas que no le hubieran ocurrido, solamente se podía ver su perspectiva, no el pasado._

"_Cuando era pequeño, Kami Sama y Piccolo me enviaron al pasado para estudiar y entender a mi familia. Prácticamente me dieron asientos de primera fila para ver toda su historia, lo bueno es que solo era observador" La imagen cambiaba mostrando como Shinji entraba a una habitación llena de relojes. "te diré como comenzó todo" La imagen cambiaba a unas hermosas montañas y en ella un niño estaba nadando en un hermoso lago._

_--_

Misato llego a la sala de cuidado intensivo en el hospital de NERV. En una cama estaba acostada la pelirroja con varias heridas en el cuerpo y varias quemaduras de gravedad. "¿Cómo esta ella doctor?" preguntaba asustada.

"Realmente es un caso curioso. Tiene enormes quemaduras de gravedad y agotamiento extremo, también su cuerpo fue expuesto a una tensión increíble, no me explico de cómo ella sigue con vida. Pero por lo visto se recuperara, solo necesita mucho descanso.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?" pregunto un tanto dudosa, pero el doctor puso una mirada de aceptación ante esto.

"Solo por cinco minutos" Sin esperar mas la mujer paso a la habitación, notando como Asuka reposaba sobre la cama sin moverse. Sorpresivamente para ella abrió los ojos del golpe, podía verse la expresión de dolor en su rostro por las enormes quemaduras.

"Cálmate Asuka, sigue durmiendo" pidió Misato preocupada por el estado de la pelirroja, pero esta tercamente se acerco a la Mayor.

"Misato… en el cajón… s-s-Shi-Shinji… b-busca… u-una bol-bolsa hacia… la-la iz-izquierda… semilla del ermitaño" Las palabras fueron rápidamente captadas por la mayor y se maldijo mentalmente por no recordarlo. Las semillas que habia comido Shinji para recuperarse del quito Ángel.

"entiendo. Bolsa a la izquierda en el cajón de Shinji. Ahí están las semillas. Ya vuelvo" repitió corriendo para salir del hospital y llegar rápido al departamento. La salud de Asuka dependía de ello. Recorrió las calles de Tokio-3 a una velocidad increíble en su auto. Si con anterioridad ya conducía con rapidez, quien hubiera estado junto a ella durante este viaje no habría resistido, ni la montaña rusa mas rápida del mundo podía moverse tanto.

Al llegar a su departamento saludo al pingüino y noto brevemente que tenia hambre, no se había alimentado correctamente desde un día atrás, sin darle importancia a esa sensación corrió al cuarto de Shinji buscando en el cajón de la mesa de noche las semillas del ermitaño. Para su sorpresa en el cajón habían dos bolsas "_En la bolsa de la izquierda están las semillas del ermitaño, pero si esas son las semillas… ¿Qué hay en la otra bolsa?_" Curiosa por este descubrimiento y olvidando el estado actual de Asuka abrió la bolsa de la derecha notando varios champiñones pequeños "_¿Champiñones? ¿Que tendrán de especial? Comeré uno, después de todo estoy muriendo de hambre, no creo que Shinji se enoje si me como uno_" Tomo uno en su mano y se lo llevo a la boca comiéndoselo. "_¿Nada paso?_" al pasar un par de segundos su estomago rechino, y como por arte de magia se sintió perturbadamente satisfecha, como si hubiera comido muchos platos de ramen. "_¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Champiñones que quitan el hambre? No tengo tiempo para esto, Asuka necesita las semillas_" Pensando que una no seria suficiente tomo unas cinco y se las hecho en su bolsillo, rápidamente entro al auto y regreso a NERV.

Se bajo en el hospital y recorrió los pasillos totalmente acelerada, justo cuando llegaba a la habitación de Asuka el doctor la frenó. "Lo siento, pero el horario de visitas ya se termino, mañana puede venir nuevamente."

"¡No entiende" ¡Asuka necesita esto!" grito sin importarle lo dicho por el doctor, dio un paso fuerte hacia delante, pasando a llevar al doctor y continuo su camino rumbo al cuarto de Asuka, abrió la puerta y se introdujo junto a la pelirroja. "Con esto te sentirás mejor" le susurro llevando una semilla a la boca.

"¡Alto! No puede darle alimentos que no estén bajo mi autorización" ordeno el doctor, a pesar del aviso Misato introdujo la semilla dentro de la boca de la pelirroja, esta dificultosamente mastico la semilla y la trago. "¡Que ha hecho! ¡Seguridad!" grito ofendido por la acción irresponsable de Misato. Antes de que pudiera gritar nuevamente la pelirroja se levanto como una bala.

"¡Ya era tiempo!" grito la pelirroja. Usando sus manos saco sin temor las incontables vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, el doctor estaba horrorizado, con el estado actual de su paciente no seria posible de que moviera un dedo sin dolerle. Y para el susto mayor cada quemadura y herida del cuerpo de la joven había desaparecido sin dejar marca. "Misato, ¿Dónde esta Shinji?" pregunto abruptamente. La mayor no tenía el valor para responder esa pregunta.

--

"_Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber sobre mi extraña familia. Ahora comenzaremos con mi entrenamiento." Los recuerdos mostraban a un Shinji de unos cuatro años de edad con un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y con una caja con varias botellas de leche sobre sus manos. El niño se encontraba siguiendo a Krillin quien también llevaba las mismas dificultades que Shinji. _

"_¿Todos los días hacías eso?" pregunto su madre sorprendida ante tal recuerdo. _

"_Si, debo decir que en un principio no me gusto ya que me levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, pero conforme a que paso el tiempo me fui acostumbrando" Ahora el recuerdo cambiaba a varios seguidos. En uno era perseguido por un dinosaurio, en otro estaba nadando siendo perseguido por tiburones, en otro estaba como trabajador en una construcción llevando las carretillas con tierra, finalmente se mostraba a Shinji arando la tierra usando sus propias manos, pero lo hacia a una velocidad increíble. "Que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos" murmuro nostálgico el joven al verlo._

"_¿Esos fueron buenos tiempos?" No quería admitirlo pero Yui estaba dudando de su decisión en dejar a Shinji a cargo del Supremo Kaio Sama. _

_Shinji solo dio una sonrisa en respuesta. "Si, aun me dolía tu perdida y cuando Gendo me abandono me sentí totalmente solo. Pero cuando fui aceptado por ellos me sentí nuevamente querido" Los recuerdos de Shinji mostraban a su versión de niño hablando animadamente con el Maestro Roshi y Krillin quienes le contaban historias sobre sus aventuras, otro recuerdo jugando con Maron y finalmente uno que significaba mucho para el joven. Cuando Goku venia a consolarlo aquellas noches que no lograba dormir por las pesadillas y por aclamar a su madre. Ella se enterneció con esto. "Bueno, ese fue el inicio de la aventura mas increible que haya vivido." _

_Los recuerdos comenzaban a mostrar un resumen rápido de la vida de Shinji. Su primera batalla en el torneo de artes marciales y su memorable enfrentamiento con Jackie Chun, el duro entrenamiento de Piccolo ya sea sobrevivía por su cuenta o en el templo sagrado. El entrenamiento de Kaio Sama en el otro mundo y su recorrido por el camino de la serpiente. El segundo entrenamiento de Piccolo, el entrenamiento con Vegeta y finalmente con Goku y su familia. Toda la niñez de Shinji resumida, hasta que finalmente llegar al momento crucial, su llegada a Tokio-3 y el como conoció a Misato._

"_¡Pero que mujer! ¡Seduciendo a un niño!" grito enojada al ver los recuerdos de Shinji sobre la Mayor Katsuragi._

"_Calma, ella siempre ha sido así y además no creo que esa sea su intención, lo hace nada mas que por molestar, creo que en verdad el importo" Los recuerdos continuaron, pero se fueron saltando los ataques de los Ángeles, ya que ella había estado junto a el en esos momentos. "Ellos son Toji y Kensuke, se podría decir que son mi mejores amigos, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con su forma de ser" En el recuerdo se mostraba a Kensuke y Toji espiando el vestuario de las chicas, con lo que Yui suspiro ante la actitud pervertida de sus amigos. Finalmente apareció una joven de pelo azul y ojos rojos. _

"_¿Quién es ella?" pregunto su madre sorprendida por la familiaridad de la muchacha. _

"_Se llama Rei Ayanami, ahora que lo dices ella se parece mucho a ti, no se porque" dijo un tanto dudoso. "solo se que es muy cercano al comandante Ikari" comento con un tono de desagrado. "A pesar de que tiene una actitud muy extraña y en momentos pienso de que no es humana, pero ahora ultimo creo que ha cambiado un poco"_

"_¡Ese descarado tiene aun el gran atrevimiento de usar mi apellido!" grito Yui furiosa._

"_¿Tu apellido? No entiendo" dijo Shinji un tanto confundido por las palabras de su madre. "¿Ikari no es el apellido del comandante?"_

"_No, el se lo puso cuando nos casamos. En aquel entonces estaba bastante alagada de que el llevara mi apellido, pero ahora estoy casi completamente avergonzada. Lo unico que me alegra es que tu tienes mi apellido" dijo ganando una mirada de sorpresa de su hijo._

"_Menos mal, yo estaba por cambiar mi apellido a Son, pero ahora que se que es el tuyo y no el de Gendo me puedo tranquilizar" Se notaba que una gran peso habia sido quitado del joven piloto._

"_Volviendo al tema,, al parecer veo una novia potencial" comento un tanto divertida Yui, pero su hijo no lo tomo de tan buena gana._

"_No me gusta ella de ese modo. Pero siempre supe que se me hacia familiar de alguna manera, al verte entendí esa sensación familiar" explico Shinji dejando a una sorprendida. Era verdad, esa muchacha era igual a ella, de no ser por sus ojos, pelo y piel pálida pensaría que es ella cuando era joven. _

"_Si no estas interesado en ella, ¿A caso tiene una novia?" pregunto en un tono curiosa. Esto genero un enorme sonrojo en el joven y por reacción a esto un recuerdo involuntario apareció. En el se mostraba un barco de guerra en altamar y en el centro una hermosa pelirroja con un vestido amarillo y profundos ojos azules. "¿ehh?" Su madre le pareció muy familiar la muchacha, pero no podía colocar donde la había visto, luego se dirigió a Shinji para preguntarle quien era y noto que el muchacho estaba sonrojado, una mirada astuta apareció en el rostro de su madre. "Shinji, ¿Quién es esa joven?"_

"_b-bueno, e-ella es Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto de la unidad 02…" dio un breve suspiro algo nervioso por terminar la oración. "…y mi novia" A Yui se le paro el corazón, Soryu. Por eso se le hacia familiar, Kyoko le enviaba todos los meses fotos de su hija y estaba claro que ella era la viva imagen de su madre. La mujer reprimió un chillido, pero esa mirada perturbo a Shinji._

"_¡Mi hijo tiene una novia! ¡Quien lo diría! Ni si quiera estábamos presentes y se reunieron" Shinji estaba confundido. ¿No estaban presentes? ¿Se reunieron? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del piloto, pero le asustaba la expresión de su madre, solo había una persona hasta ahora que tenia aquella expresión. Su madre adoptiva, Milk ponía esa expresión cada vez que iba a hablar sobre… "¡Nietos! ¡Shinji! ¡Quiero nietos!" _

_Shinji ahogo un grito._

_--_

Asuka observaba incrédula la situación. El video de la cabina de la unidad 01 mostraba las ropas de Shinji flotando por el LCL y la pelirroja se negaba a creer la verdad. "¡No! ¡El va a volver! ¡El lo prometió!" grito furiosa ante las palabras de la Mayor Katsuragi.

"haremos lo posible para regresarlo, pero no hay muchas posibilidades de regresarlo" comento tristemente Ritsuko. Esto no lo importo para nada a la pelirroja.

"No, el va a volver. Y si no vuelve por si mismo, yo mismo lo regresare" grito enojada la pelirroja. Sin mas la joven salio de los cuarteles de NERV. "El va a volver y si no vuelve por si mismo, buscare ayuda" Sin decir mas la joven pelirroja se elevo en le cielo en dirección del departamento de Misato, una vez ahí busco la capsula del cuarto de gravedad, tomando rumbo ahora hacia el lugar de entrenamiento habitual.

Rápidamente abrió la capsula y en el interior del cuarto de gravedad busco en todos los lugar posibles algún aparato de comunicación o algo similar. "_Shinji no tiene nada para comunicarse con sus maestros, necesito las esferas, si es verdad que esas esferas cumplen cualquier deseo, pueden regresarlo a la normalidad fácilmente. ¡Donde estará!_" Nuevamente comenzó con su desesperada búsqueda, sin mejores resultados. Todo el cuarto de gravedad era un terrible caos de desorden. "_No hay nada, ¡Nada! Ya no se que hacer, no se la __**Instant transmisión**__, se me acabaron las opciones… a menos que… si tuviera un Ki lo suficientemente grande podría llamar su atención, pero aun no soy tan fuerte_" Sin mas la pelirroja se sentó desganada a un costado de la habitación.

Todo llegaba a una conclusión, ella debía ser mas fuerte, debía lograr alcanzar a Shinji y de esa manera evitar que el se volviera a arriesgar de tal manera y al mismo tiempo usaría ese poder para que los maestros de Shinji fueran a buscarla. "_Muy bien Asuka, ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento_" Decidida comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había ocasionado, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde y aun estaba cansada por haber salido de la clínica en este mismo día. Se mala gana regreso al departamento de Misato y con intenciones de al día siguiente comenzar con su arduo entrenamiento.

--

"_¡Mamá! Apenas tengo catorce años, Dios, eres peor que Misato" dijo Shinji totalmente avergonzado de la repentina idea de Yui._

"_Calma Hijo, era solo una broma, pero si había algo que quería ser mas además de madre, era ser abuela y ahora que tengo un hijo, creo que puedes cumplir ese sueño." Decía Yui con notable ilusión en su cara, "Se que eres joven, pero no me molestaría que fuera tan pronto" Esa ultima frase sonrojo aun mas a Shinji._

"_Ya te conté todo lo importante hasta ahora. Si no te importa yo también quisiera respuestas. Tengo muchas preguntas, detecto algo muy turbio en NERV y quisiera saber el como terminaste aquí" Exigió Shinji, había vivido oculto de la verdad durante mucho tiempo y ya era tiempo de obtener respuestas. _

_Yui dio un breve suspiro, finalmente el momento de la verdad había llegado y no se podía postergar mas este momento. "Bien hijo, te contare todo desde el inicio, tienes derecho a saber la verdad"_

--

Misato llego al departamento y noto un silencio bastante extraño y esto debía esperarse. Shinji no estaba para hacer un bullicio con Asuka, esta ultima no esta de ánimo para ver televisión. Este silencio solo indicaba lo mal que estaban las cosas. Misato entro en el departamento y dejo su bolso en su sillón, sorpresivamente Asuka salía del baño solo con una toalla y con todo el pelo mojado. "Veo que ya llegaste, Misato. No te preocupes, ya pedí comida. Esta en la cocina" luego de estas breves palabras que no tuvieron oportunidad de ser respondidas, la pelirroja entro en la habitación de Shinji.

La mujer observo como la joven desaparecía detrás de su vista e inmediatamente recordó algo. Saco velozmente algo de su bolso y entro a la misma habitación que recientemente entro la piloto de la unidad 02. "Asuka, se que esto significa mucho mas para ti de lo que puede significar para mi" al abrir la puerta tono que la joven estaba observando una foto en la mesa de noche del joven, una que esta mañana ella no había notado por lo rápido que se fue. Era una foto que mostraba a Asuka y Shinji sentados en una cabina de fotos, la primera como pareja. "Asuka… se que esto lo debes tener tu" dijo la mujer extendiendo sus manos. La pelirroja miro la mano de su guardiana y observo el reloj de Shinji. "Lo tome de Ritsuko, ella no tiene derecho de quitárselo a Shinji y tu debes ser quien se lo entregue cuando regrese"

Asuka estaba sorprendida por la acción de Misato. "Gracias… Misato, si no te importa no iré mas a la escuela hasta que regrese el Baka" A pesar de que lo decía en forma de pedido, estaba claro que era un anuncio y era de esperarse.

"Si" Respondió mientras salía de la habitación la mujer dejando sola a la joven, estaba claro que tenia mucho en que pensar.

"Shinji… regresa pronto" la pelirroja se acostó en la cama del joven que a pesar de que el dueño no había venido aquí en diez días, aun tenia su olor. Recordando esa comodidad que ahora le faltaba Asuka Langley Soryu se quedo profundamente dormida. De haberse quedado despierta más tiempo habría notado un poderoso Ki que se generaba desde el Dogma Central, para ser preciso, la unidad 01.

--

"_¡No puedo creerlo!" Grito Shinji ante la historia contada por su madre. "¡Ese maldito!" El joven guerrero se había vuelto loco de ira expulsando todo su Ki en el proceso, esto no se nota en Shinji, lo único notorio fue el cambio drástico del ambiente a uno tormento, el viento soplaba fuerte, nubes negras oscurecieron el cielo en compañía de truenos y relámpagos. _

"_Shinji, cálmate por favor, el pagara todo lo que hizo y con creces, pero no aun hijo… Debes tranquilizarte, nuestras mentes están unidas y tu cuerpo esta disuelto lo que significa que todo yace en la unidad 01, no sabes el alboroto que puedes estar causando afuera en este momento"_

--

Tal y como había dicho Yui en las jaulas de los Evangelion había un caos total. La unidad 01 estaba expulsando todo el Ki que poseía Shinji como respuesta del enojo de este. El LCL en el que estaba sumergida la unidad estaba flotando en el aire, al igual que todos los objetos cercanos a aquella unidad. La doctora Akagi estaba aterrada, ya que era la única presente en la habitación para ver aquel espectáculo.

Ella no se podía mover y al paso de un par de segundos todo regreso a la normalidad. La primera persona en llegar fue Rei, quien se había percatado del aumento de energía de la unidad 01. "¿Dónde esta Shinji?" pregunto la piloto de la unidad 00, Ritsuko aun estaba aturdida por lo sucedido, pero aun tenia suficiente control en su mente para percatarse de la muestra de preocupación de la joven normalmente inexpresiva.

"Shinji sigue dentro Rei, pero no se que fue lo que paso aquí" dijo un tanto confusa y bastante aturdida aun.

"Era el Ki de Shinji, se que el tuvo algo que ver con lo que sucedió, no se que fue pero su Ki se sentía enojado." Explico Rei a la doctora aunque claro que no supo que hacer al respecto.

"_¿Acaso Rei también puede sentir lo que Shinji llamaba Ki? ¿A que se refería Rei? ¿Shinji estaba enojado? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?_" Todas estar preguntas pasaban por la mente de Ritsuko y antes de que pudiera responderla la joven piloto ya había salido de las jaulas, lo que fuera que sucedo, solo Rei podría tener una pista sobre ello.

--

_Shinji estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre desconsoladamente. Toda la verdad había sido revelada, el porque fue abandonado, el porque su madre desapareció dentro del Evangelion. Ese sujeto no era un padre, no era un marido, ni si quiera era un hombre. Era un monstruo despiadado y cruel. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? _

"_calma hijo" murmuraba su madre acunándolo levemente con su cuerpo como a un niño pequeño. Ese sentimiento era algo que le había faltado y que había extrañado todo este tiempo. El amor de su madre y este sentimiento de tranquilad, era algo que no se podía reemplazar. "Calma, estoy aquí, estoy aquí" murmuraba calmando al joven._

"_No puedo creer que tenga sangre de tal monstruo dentro de mi, me siento sucio" decía aun con total sufrimiento el proveer joven._

"_Tu también tienes sangre mía dentro de ti Shinji, no olvides eso jamás. Tú no eres ni remotamente parecido a Rokubungi. Estoy totalmente orgullosa en lo que te haz convertido." Consolaba Yui sin soltar su abrazo hacia Shinji._

"_Gracias" respondió afectuosamente. "No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, incluso ya había olvidado tu rostro" comento alegre de estar nuevamente en los brazos de su madre. Ya tenía catorce años pero no importaba, era su madre después de todo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Shinji se decidiera a hablar. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar que Rokubungi haga lo que desee, menos aun dejarlo con los miembros de SEELE" anunciaba Shinji enfadado por las terribles noticias._

"_Lo se. No puedo asegurar cuanto han cambiado los planes desde entonces, pero puedo enseñarte a buscar las respuestas en el lugar indicado" explico su madre, ganando la total atención del joven._

"_¿Qué a que te refieres?"_

"_Si el comandante planea algo, es obvio que esta en MAGI" comento confiada su madre._

"_¿Qué? No se si lo habrás notado, pero yo no soy un maestro en las computadoras y estamos hablando de MAGI." Replico Shinji ante tal respuesta de su madre._

"_Tonterías, eres un Ikari. Llevas mi inteligencia, además ahora nuestras mentes están unidas, será mucho mas fácil enseñarte todo." anuncio su madre decidida ante el nuevo objetivo impuesto a su hijo, quien no estaba tan seguro de las palabras de su madre._

--

Asuka despertó lista para ir a entrenar. Simplemente le dejo una nota anunciando sus intenciones a Misato, luego fue a la mesa de noche de Shinji y saco varias semillas del ermitaño. Luego de esto inmediatamente salio del departamento rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento. Su meta ahora era hacerse mas fuerte y llamar a los familiares de Shinji, ellos seguramente la ayudaran.

"comencemos con la gravedad aumentada cincuenta veces" se dijo ya en el cuarto de gravedad. Su peso se incremento al poner los números en el pequeño panel de control. Era bastante difícil ponerse en pie, pero Asuka Langley Soryu jamás se rendiría ante tal dificultad insignificante. "Misato dijo que la prueba para traer a Shinji de vuelta va a ser dentro de un mes. Debo dominar la gravedad aumentada cien veces para aquel entonces" dijo mientras observaba las semillas. "Así tenga que romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo para lograrlo"

--

Ya habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que Asuka dejo de ir a la escuela, además de Shinji por supuesto, pero Rei no daba nada de información. Por si fuera poco Toji ya no tenia acceso a NERV una vez que había renunciado a ser piloto. Cosa que casi le da un infarto triple a Kensuke. Esa era la opinión del fanático militar antes de escuchar sobre el accidente de Toji, ahora estaba agradecido de no ser un piloto Evangelion, pero aun quería ser miliar.

Hikari ya estaba desesperada. Cada vez que iba junto a Toji y Kensuke a la casa de la Mayor Katsuragi estaba ausente y Asuka tampoco se encontraba. ¿Sucedió algo grave? Entonces fue cuando una idea le vino a la mente. El lugar de entrenamiento de Shinji, si ellos podían estar en un lugar, era ahí. Sin perder tiempo y después de clases el trío fue en aquella dirección.

Se sorprendieron al ver aquella habitación que usaba Shinji, lo que significaba que la idea de la representante de la clase había dado buenos resultados. El trío se asomo por la ventana como la primera vez y esperando ver a Shinji y Asuka, pero a su sorpresa solo estaba Asuka sola, curiosos entraron dentro de la nave. La pelirroja enterada de sus presencias los detuvo inmediatamente con su mano. "No entren" adivito mientras detenía su entrenamiento. Se le veía bastante agotada, sus ropas que eran una versión femenina del mismo gi que usaba Shinji estaban desgastadas totalmente. Lentamente la piloto de la unidad 02 se acerco al panel de control, se veía que tenia dificultades para caminar. Al final apretó unos botones en la consola y un extraño ruido que zumbaba se detuvo. "ahora si pueden pasar" dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso.

El trío dudoso de lo que había hecho la joven entro dentro del lugar. "¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ni tu o Shinji se han presentado en la escuela" comento la delegada preocupada por su amiga.

"¿Shinji sigue en prisión?" pregunto el joven, siendo observado de manera extraña por sus dos acompañantes.

"No, ya no esta en prisión, pero no esta disponible para quien sea. No puedo dar información al respecto" comento Asuka un tanto desanimada por el recuerdo de su novio atrapado en la unidad 01. "Dentro de un par de semanas mas regresara, no se preocupen"

"¿Es por eso que faltas a clases?" insistió la delegada aun preocupada, era bastante obvio que Asuka se había vuelto muy apegada a Shinji y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era dependiente de el.

"Mira Hikari, ahora estoy algo ocupada. Tengo que entrenar, después te llamo" dijo en un intento enorme de evadir el tema respecto a Shinji. El trío se miro un tanto incrédulo por las palabras de Asuka, pero notando la seriedad con la que hablaba era mejor dejarla sola. Sin replicar se despidieron de ella y se fueron. Aunque luego de esto la pelirroja se quedo pensando. "_Baka… Tienes que regresar, o yo misma te traeré_"

--

Varios días han pasado desde entonces y Asuka solo para de entrenar para comer y dormir. Su misión estaba clara y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo. En el marcador de gravedad salía el numero 100. La cantidad de semillas que se había llevado la pelirroja ya había disminuido notablemente, solo quedaban unas tres semillas de las quince que había tomado. En este momento la pelirroja tenia varios huesos molidos y con mucha dificultad llego a las semillas para tomarse otra recuperándose al instante. Ahora se podía mover en aquella gravedad, pero el **Kaioken **aun no lograba dominarlo en cantidades mayores. Aun le producían varias quemaduras la técnica, lo terrible es que cada vez que hacia un **Kaioken **de mayor poder el calor aumentaba, era algo casi imposible de soportar.

Todos los días Misato llamaba por celular para preguntar como estaba, estaba claro que la mujer lo hacia por miedo ya que ella pensaba que Asuka podría escaparse o tomar cualquier decisión desesperada, pero estaba claro que esos no eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

En estos momentos la concentración extrema de la pelirroja fue interrumpida por el ruido de una conversación de voces desconocidas. Curiosa la pelirroja se acerco a la ventana escuchando mucho mejor lo sucedido afuera. "Es por aquí…" dijo la primera voz perteneciente a un anciano. "Puedo sentir que ese Ki se esta ocultando de nosotros"

"No digas tonterías, mi rastreador no detecta ningún poder fuerte cerca de nosotros" replico otra voz desconocida. Esta se escuchaba muy enojada, fuera lo que fuera, aquel tipo no tenia buena actitud. "Y el rastreador no se equivoca"

"Debe estar ahí adentro" dijo nuevamente la voz anciana. Cada vez los pasos se acercaban más y más a la habitación. "Si, puedo detectar una débil presencia en el interior" continuo en anciano mientras se acercaba mas y mas.

"Pero ya dijiste que es débil, que sentido tiene si tiene un poder minúsculo. Según el rastreador su poder es de 5, eso no vale la pena investigarlo" comento el hombre nuevamente. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea de venir por estos lugares. "Sabes muy bien que hay que encontrar a ese chiquillo que conoce a Kakarotto, el tal vez pueda decirnos algo sobre el" Asuka estaba confusa, ese nombre Kakarotto se le hacia muy familiar, lo había escuchado antes, el problema es que en este momento no recordaba donde.

"Ya lo se, pero lo primero es encontrar a alguien con un Ki grande, se que debe andar por aquí cerca" dijo nuevamente el anciano. "¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Esta vez el anciano gritaba a todo pulmón buscando alguien en el interior. Sabiendo ya que estaban preguntando Asuka abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Asuka sin darles rodeos.

"Veras señorita, buscamos a un peleador en artes marciales, debería ser alguien muy fuerte" explico el anciano, pero inmediatamente recordó algo. "Perdón por mi mala educación, mi nombre es Son Gohan" saludo haciendo una reverencia de respeto ante Asuka.

"_Gohan, ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre antes?_" se pregunto nuevamente, algo aquí andaba mal. Lo que mas le extrañaba eran las ropas que llevaba el hombre que seguía al anciano, además de que poseía un extraño aparato en el ojo. Poseía un Ki tremendo, algo que en verdad asusto a Asuka.

"Yo se artes marciales. Mi nombre es Asuka" dijo severamente, estaba claro que no quería irse con rodeos. "¿Para que están buscando a alguien que sepa artes marciales?"

"No es eso, es que no sabemos su nombre, solo sabemos que es un joven de tu edad y pelo oscuro. ¿Lo conoces?" pregunto esperanzadamente el anciano.

Con la descripción que daba el anciano estaba claro que al joven que buscaban era su novio. "¿Shinji? El no esta disponible, pero yo soy muy fuerte" alardeo con su enorme orgullo.

"Si claro" se burlo el hombre a las espaldas del anciano. "Tu eres fuerte, la que tiene un poder de pelea de cinco. No me hagas reír" dijo mientras encendía su rastreador analizando con el a Asuka, pero algo no esperaba al revisar los números. Estos aumentaron hasta 5000. "¡Ci-ci-cinco mil!" grito incrédulo. "Bien, es el humano mas fuerte que encontramos hasta ahora. ¿Podrías decirnos cuando este Shinji regresara?"

"No se quien te crees tu para decirme que soy débil, ¡Si quieres pelea la tendrás!" grito Asuka. Le molestaba que la trataran como una basura, como si ella fuera una cualquiera. No, ella iba a demostrar quien era Asuka Langley Soryu.

"¡Ha! Tu no podrías ni para darme un masaje, pero si pelea es lo que quieres. Hace bastantes años que no tengo una lucha seria y dudo que tu me la des ahora" dijo el hombre.

"¡Bardock! ¡Este no es el momento para eso! ¡Se supone que debemos buscar a Goku!" grito Gohan en señal de desaprobación. Al decir estas palabras le vino a la mente. El hombre que estaba en frente era demasiado parecido a la foto que poseía Shinji de su padre, salvo por la cicatriz, el rastreador, la armadura y el pañuelo rojo que estaba en su frente. Pero la mente de Asuka estaba demasiado enojada como para ponerse a preguntar ahora, primero debía silenciar al hombre y luego haría las preguntas.

"¡Comencemos!" grito Asuka, el aura de ella comenzaba a emerger.

Bardock estaba atento a su rastreador. Hace bastante tiempo que supo que las personas podían cambiar su poder de pelea, ejemplo de ello era Gohan a pesar de no poder subirlo mucho, pero ella… no había comparación alguna… "diez mil… veinte mil… cuarenta mil… setenta mil… ochenta mil… ¡Ochenticinco mil! Su poder es de 85000" grito Bardock sorprendido ante tal demostración de aumento de poder, no lo podía creer.

"¡Ahora quien es débil!" grito Asuka satisfecha con la impresión de Bardock.

"Bien, te subestime. Pero aun así con ese poder no eres rival para mi" Al terminar la oración Bardock se lanzo a atacar a Asuka. Esta ya estaba alerta para entonces, en el mismo instante se lanzo hacia Bardock. La batalla había comenzado.

--

Goku llego donde el Supremo Kaio Sama con las intenciones de preguntarle del estado de Shinji. Desde hace tiempo sabia que su hijo estaba atrapado dentro de la unidad 01 y desde aquel entonces todos los días iba a preguntarle si había algún progreso. Pero en parte Goku no estaba preocupado. Sabía que Shinji lograría escapar y regresar con bien. "Supremo Kaio Sama… ¿Cómo esta la situación?" pregunto el guerrero Saiyajin.

"¡Goku! Veo que eres muy oportuno. La batalla esta a punto de comenzar y creo que tu estarás muy interesado en verla" comento el ser supremo quien observaba la esfera de cristal atentamente hasta la llegada de Goku en compañía del anciano ser supremo-

Goku se acerco, quien estaba perplejo ante las palabras del ser supremo. ¿Una batalla? "¿Acaso es Shinji quien escapo del interior de la unidad 01?" pregunto un tanto esperanzado mientras se acercaba a ver la esfera de cristal. Lo que vio no fue nada lo esperado. La esfera mostraba a la piloto de la unidad 02 y enfrente de ella estaba un hombre que casi espanto a Goku. "¡Turtles!" grito horrorizado.

"Se equivoca Sr. Goku. Es esta muy lejos de ser Turtles" comento el ser supremo, estas palabras dejaron perplejo a Goku. Acaso había otro mas quien se parecía a Goku. ¿Quién podría ser? "El es alguien que esta relacionado con usted. Es natural que se parezcan después de todo el es su padre"

"¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!" grito Goku realmente impactado por las noticias. "¿El es mi padre?"

"Si, su padre Saiyajin. Bardock, el primero en revelarse a Frizzer" explico el ser supremo. "De alguna manera también fue afectado durante el caos de Janemba, al igual que él" Al decir esto la imagen cambio a la persona que estaba aun lado de Bardock, era un anciano.

"¡Abuelito!" grito sorprendido. "¿Que están haciendo ahí?" pregunto un tanto confuso por esa vista. Se sorprendió al ver que una batalla había comenzado. Bardock estaba peleando contra la piloto de la unidad 02 y lo sorprendente era que estaba a su nivel o por lo menos tenia un gran poder. "¿Cómo aprendió ella en tan poco tiempo? Se que Shinji tiene un gran poder y estoy seguro de que pudo entrenarla bien, pero no es normal que tenga esos niveles.

"Originalmente Shinji no iba a ser el único que te presentara hace diez años, la piloto de la unidad 02, Asuka también iba ser enviada para que se entrenara contigo, pero debido a que fue elegida como piloto a tan temprana edad, no fue posible traerle. SEELE estaba vigilándola siempre muy de cerca, en cambio la vigilancia de Shinji era mucho menor y muy fácil de emular." Explico atentamente. "Y no es la única razón por la que progreso rápido, ella no es una humana ordinaria"

"¿Ehh? Eso puedo verlo" comento Goku observando atentamente la batalla entre ambos.

"No Sr. Goku, usted no entiende. Ella no es una humana ordinaria." Dijo secamente el ser supremo asustando a Goku.

"¿Qué? ¿Es un androide?"

"Hace bastante tiempo en su universo también existió la raza Saiyajin y al igual que sus antepasados también eran guerreros y conquistadores de universos, salvo que no tenían a Frezzer como tirano. Sorpresivamente su planeta si exploto por un meteorito, y quedaron muy pocos Saiyajin con vida, con suerte unos tres. Uno de ellos vagando de planeta en planeta llego a la tierra y se adapto a la vida ahí sin causar daño. Ahí se enamoro, obtuvo una vida normal humana. Como cualquier humano tuvo descendencia, y el padre de Asuka Langley Soryu es uno de ellos. La piloto de la unidad 02 posee sangre Saiyajin, muy poca ya que no todas las características de Saiyajin se heredan pero Asuka tuvo la fortuna de tener algunas de ellas. Como su habilidad innata en artes marciales, su instinto de superación y mas que nada la habilidad que hace a los Saiyajin una poderosa raza guerrera, cuando los Saiyajin reciben un daño mortal y se salvan o luego de una batalla se hacen mas fuertes." Al terminar su explicación Goku no podía emitir palabra alguna. Ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para un día, pero no pudo seguir hablando. La pelea había comenzado

--

Asuka volaba a ras de la tierra, a tal velocidad que desaparecía y reaparecía por milésimas de segundo, mientras que Bardock realizaba lo mismo. Finalmente ambos chocaron justo en el medio, colisionando sus rodillas, seguido de una enorme onda expansiva y levantando varias porciones de polvo del piso. Se separaron dando un rápido salto hacia atrás y luego se elevaron comenzando así una pelea aérea. Cada vez ganaban más y mas altitud intercambiando varios golpes que simultáneamente eran bloqueados.

Se detuvieron a varios metros de altura. Asuka envío un potente golpe que fue bloqueado por Bardock, usando su mano libre intento darle otro golpe que también fue bloqueado por su otra mano libre. Rápidamente la pelirroja aumento su Ki, mostrando su aura transparente, para luego darle un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago a Bardock. "¡GRUA!" El dolor del hombre fue tal que obligadamente tuvo que soltar a la pelirroja para llevarse las manos al estomago y agachando la cabeza.

"¡Toma esto!" la piloto de la unidad 02 le dio un potente golpe en su cabeza con ambas manos enviando a Bardock disparado hacia tierra. Sin que el aura de Asuka desapareciera voló siguiendo la misma dirección que tomo Bardock para alcanzarlo. Nuevamente quedo en frente del hombre, ambos caían a una enorme velocidad, Asuka comenzó a darle varios golpes, pero este los esquivaba rápidamente. Para la pelirroja le era imposible atinarle un golpe. "¡Deja de moverte!"

"Hahaha…" Se rió burlándose el guerrero. Deteniendo su risa bruscamente le dio un poderoso golpe a la pelirroja, al acertar el golpe ella perdió su aura que hasta aquel momento la cubría y se dirigió a tierra por el potente golpe. Justo antes de tocar piso nuevamente el aura reapareció evitando el golpe y recuperando la estabilidad de vuelo, lentamente aterrizo. Bardock reapareció en frente de ella utilizando su gran velocidad. "Veo que te subestime, pero déjame decirte que con ese nivel no me entretendrás por mas de un minuto" Comento confiado el guerrero.

"Supongo que tendré que pelear en serio" dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta. Mientras tomaba la parte superior naranja de su gi y comenzó a sacarlo. A diferencia de la versión de Goku y sus amigos, la parte naranja estaba separada del resto y en esta residía el peso, no en la playera azul. De esta manera Asuka quedo sin sus botas y muñequeras, revelando su playera azul ajustada. "Ahora si comencemos"

Bardock observaba su rastreador, en los números se incrementaban brevemente. "Vaya, tu poder de pelea aumento en mil, si crees que con eso me vas a impresionar, te equivocas" Una vez que noto que la pelirroja ya no incrementaba su poder, apago el rastreador nuevamente y se lo saco. "Sostiene esto, no lo necesitare durante la batalla" le lanzo el rastreador a Gohan

Por el momento Gohan se limitaba a observar, jamás pensó que un humano podría igualar los poderes de Bardock y de hecho no se esperaba que alguien en este mundo pudiera hacerlo. "_Te equivocas, puedes no notarlo, pero durante la pelea la joven aumentaba su Ki dependiendo de la situación. No te será sencillo acabar con un oponente de este tipo_" Tomo el rastreador y se alejo, dejando a ambos en la pelea.

"Solo una cosa, ¿Quién fue el que te entreno?" pregunto curioso Bardock.

"Shinji Ikari, el chico al que ustedes buscan" respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Ya veo, ¿El es fuerte?" pregunto ahora con notable interés en el joven, al parecer su visión no estaba herrada y ese joven seria bastante interesante de conocer.

"El es mucho mas fuerte que yo" respondió tomando postura de ataque. Nuevamente comenzó la batalla. Bardock inmediatamente noto el gran incremento de velocidad de la pelirroja, ya que ahora podía evadir más fácil los golpes y su fuerza también se había incrementado. El intercambio de golpes comenzó a ser mas y mas brusco. La fuerza y la velocidad era tal que cada uno era como una pistola de aire, al evadirlo o desviarlo una roca que estaba en el piso en la dirección del golpe explotaba, como si en verdad hubiera sido golpeada.

El intercambio de golpes se detuvo cuand0o ambos desaparecieron, pero leves sombras moviéndose a gran velocidad por todo el campo se podían ver por leves momentos. "¡GRAA!" "¡AHH!" "¡TASK!" Estos gritos era todo lo que se podía oír además del sonido de golpes. Pero Gohan podía seguirles muy difícilmente el rastro, sus ojos se movían lo mejor posible para no perderse nada de la acción. "Sus movimientos, si me distraigo por solo unos instantes podría perderme de todo" Se dijo el anciano sorprendido. "Pero el estilo de la muchacha… es muy parecido… no… ¿Bardock tenia razón?"

--

En la base de NERV estaba nuevamente con las alertas encendidas. MAGI había captado altos nivel de energía en Tokio-3, a pesar de que eran muy poderosos, aun no eran como los de la vez anterior. "Esta vez estamos preparados, las cámaras y sistemas ya fueron arreglados para soportar la cantidad de distorsión electromagnética de la vez pasada." Anuncio Ritsuko confiada de sus nuevos logros.

Todos estaban en NERV, obteniendo información del como sacar al piloto de la unidad 01, aunque por ahora lo importante era saber que era lo que sucedía. "Se ubica en las afueras de Tokio-3, ya estoy enlazando la comunicación con las cámaras cercanas" anuncio Maya tecleando a gran velocidad."

"_¿A las afueras de Tokio-3? Es donde esta Asuka_" pensó asustada la comandante de operaciones de NERV. En señal de respuesta y en la enorme pantalla de NERV apareció la imagen del bello bosque que estaba en aquel lugar, pero a su sorpresa su atención no fue en aquella belleza de paisaje, si no en las extrañas explosiones que estaban en todo el lugar. No podían saber lo que ocurría, las explosiones se producían sin razón aparente. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que en el suelo aparecieron dos figuras. Una joven pelirroja y un hombre de pelo negro muy alborotado. "¡Asuka!" grito Misato.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto?" pregunto el comandante de NERV al ver que la pelirroja estaba en un enfrentamiento contra un desconocido. "Busquen en las bases de datos"

--

Volando a varios metros de altura ambos se estaban enfrentando cada vez que uno lograba acertar un golpe el otro lo respondía con la misma fuerza. "¡Ya fue suficiente de juegos!" grito Bardock. Desde ese punto en adelante cada golpe que lanzaba Asuka era fácilmente bloqueado por el hombre y esta no podía bloquear los de él. Con una poderosa patada en el estomago envío a Asuka directamente hacia atierra. Esta aterrizo de pie, pero dejando un gran cráter bajo suyo. Nuevamente Bardock descendió triunfante.

"_Maldición, este tipo solo esta jugando conmigo. No creí que tuviera que usar esto con el, pero no tengo opción_" Asuka se detuvo y comenzó a levantar su Ki. "¡Veras lo que puedo hacer! **¡Nishi no Kaioken!**" ahora su aura desapareció y un poderoso fuego comenzó a cubrir a la pelirroja. "¡Lamentaras haberme obligado a hacer esto!" Asuka desapareció. Ahora estaba en frente del Saiyajin dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Bardock se recupero rápidamente e intento responderle, pero esta ya no estaba ahí, por su espalda recibió una potente patada. Nuevamente intento responder pero ahora estaba enfrente de el para darle un golpe directo en el estomago que hizo doblar al Saiyajin, segunda vez que le daba un potente golpe en aquel lugar.

"_¡Su Ki aumento de golpe! ¡No tiene comparación con el poder que tenia antes!_" Gohan estaba aturdido. El ya conocía la habilidad de camuflar, aumentar y concentrar su Ki cuando fuera necesario. Roshi lo había instruido muy bien en aquel tema, pero lo que hacia tanto la pelirroja como el Saiyajin estaban completamente en otro nivel.

Usando su mano opuesta a la del golpe anterior, le dio un golpe mandándolo varios metros sobre el aire y esta la siguió en persecución, justo antes de poder darle un golpe mas, Bardock se recupero deteniéndose en pleno aire, notándose muy enfadado. Usando ambas manso le regreso en el estomago dejándola brevemente aturdida, luego tomo sus pies y comenzó a hacerla girar una y otra vez a una tremenda velocidad.

"_No, con este __**Kaioken**__ aun no le hecho algún daño, este tipo aun me supera enormemente con su Ki… pero… no debo darme por vencida, Shinji no lo haría… yo… no lo haré… ¡No! Soy fuerte… Soy Asuka Langley Soryu, Piloto de la unidad 02 y novia de Shinji Ikari… ¡No me derrotaras!_" Asuka estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer por el sujeto desconocido. "**¡Nishi no Kaioken aumentado 5 veces!**" El fuego se incremento, pero por la velocidad de giro todo se iba hacia la parte superior del cuerpo de Asuka sin dificultar el agarre de Bardock. "**¡Kaaa! ¡Meee! ¡Haaa! ¡Meee!**" Las manos de Asuka quedaron estiradas sobre la cabeza y muy difícilmente las logro juntar, el calor era extenuante, y dentro de ese infierno entre sus manos se comenzó a generar una esfera azul brillante.

"¡QUE! ¡Conoce el **Kame Hame Ha**!" Grito Gohan ante tal técnica, la técnica que solo Roshi y sus estudiantes conocían, aunque no todos, solo los mejores. Aquella pelirroja también lo sabia, lo que significaba que el joven desconocido también la sabia.

Con un esfuerzo extremo Asuka se doblo durante el veloz giro a pesar de la fuerza centrifuga que se generaba y apunto con sus manos la poderosa técnica a Bardock. "**¡HAAA!**" El rayo impacto a quemarropa contra el guerrero forzando a soltar a la pelirroja y siendo enviado hacia el cielo, pero luego de avanzar una breve distancia con una patada aparto la técnica hacia atrás., pero lo que no esperaba que la pelirroja estaba a espaldas del Saiyajin, usando ambas manos le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza lanzando a Bardock como un misil hacia tierra creando una enorme nube de polvo y tierra. "_Su Ki no ha disminuido en lo mas mínimo._" Pensó Asustada, "**¡Big Bang Attack!**" Sin esperar que el guerrero saliera de ahí le lanzo la esfera de energía creando una enorme explosión.

Desde la tormenta de fuego creada por el ataque salio el guerrero sin demostrar algún daño, salvo por varias quemaduras creada a su armadura. Voló a una velocidad sorprendente hacia a sorprendida pelirroja, le dio un potente golpe al estomago que la mando a volar varios unos metros hacia arriba, continuando su persecución Bardock tomo por la espalda a la pelirroja tomándola por la cabeza para darle un rodillazo directo en su espina "¡¡Grrra!!" grito ferozmente soltándola para reaparecer esta vez sobre su cabeza. "¡Vete!" grito juntando ambas manos golpeo la cabeza de la pelirroja siendo enviada al mismo lugar donde cayo Bardock en un principio.

Bardock confiadamente y de brazos cruzados aterrizo en frente al cráter. "¿Ya tuviste suficiente chiquilla?" dijo con una media mueca de satisfacción, la respuesta fue un leve temblor y del cráter salio la pelirroja lista para atacar, el Saiyajin sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en guarda y ataco a la pelirroja. Ahora la batalla residía en el bosque de Tokio-3, varios árboles eran derribados en el camino de la batalla.

El anciano estaba petrificado ante tal demostración de resistencia de la pelirroja, que un humano pudiera igualar a un Saiyajin era totalmente sorprendente, ya que con todo lo pasado en los años, siempre los humanos se mostraron inferiores en respecto a sus capacidades de batalla. Gohan estaba tan centrado en la batalla que no noto que una joven se acerco a él hasta quedar a su lado. "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto la voz serena, el anciano no podía notar emoción en aquel sonido.

"¿eh?" dijo un tanto espantado ante la sorpresiva aparición, era una joven de pelo celeste y profundos ojos rojos, tenia la piel bastante pálida. "Soy Son Gohan" se presento el anciano.

"Tu presencia no es normal, así como las del Ki que esta en el bosque junto a Asuka" anuncio la joven sorprendiendo al discípulo de Roshi, no espero que alguien mas pudiera percibir el Ki, ni menos aun de ella.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Rei Ayanami. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Asuka? Al percibir tu Ki se que no tienes malas intenciones, pero la del desconocido son dudosas, no podría decir que es lo que quiere, solo siento una gran emoción de su parte" anuncio la piloto de la unidad 00, el anciano se comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Vaya… hehe… no te preocupes, que mi amigo solo esta teniendo diversión, no hará ningún daño o por lo menos no apropósito. Hace años que no tiene un enfrentamiento digno y creo que tantos años en simple entrenamiento despertaron sus ansias de lucha nuevamente." Explico detenidamente, el silencio de Rei fue su respuesta.

--

"¡Muestren confirmación visual! ¡No podemos ver lo que hacen!" gritaba la Mayor Katsuragi furiosamente. Aun con la gran tecnología de NERV no les era posible seguir los movimientos de Asuka ni del ser desconocido, por lo que generaba una gran impotencia en el corazón de Misato. No estaban seguros si recuperarían a Shinji y de perder a la pelirroja no sabría que hacer.

"Esto es todo lo posible, Mayor" dijo Makoto igualmente impotente a la situación. "Por mas que intentamos enfocarlos, ellos su mueven a una velocidad aun muy superior, incluso para las cámaras de NERV."

"Creo que podemos ver algo mejor con la imagen del satélite, pero solo es un poco mejor" dijo Maya tecleando hábilmente, ahora se mostraba una imagen desde el cielo directo a tierra, se podía ver el caos que se generaba en el bosque con gran precisión pero aun así no era suficiente para seguirlos.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un Ángel?" dijo Ritsuko ante tal abominación presenciada por ellos.

"No… esto no puede ser… MAGI no tiene veredicto, sea lo que sea a lo que se esta enfrentando Asuka no es ni humano o Ángel" Esta respuesta de Shigeru no la espero nadie en el centro de NERV, era totalmente increíble o aun mas imposible.

"¿No es un Ángel?" repitió Misato incrédula.

--

La batalla finalmente salio del bosque regresando al claro en donde habían comenzado en presencia de Gohan y ahora Rei. Tanto Asuka como Bardock se encontraban en un intercambio directo de de golpes, generando varios temblores en todas las cercanías a Tokio-3, llegando incluso a la base de NERV. pero la pelirroja comenzaba lentamente perder ante Bardock. "**¡Nishi no Kaioken aumentado 8 veces!**" Utilizando este incremento de poder como sorpresa la piloto de la unidad 02 comenzó a tirarle varios golpes al estomago de Bardock para terminar con una patada que lo hizo retroceder levemente hacia atrás.

"¡No! ¡Una humana jamás me va a humillar! ¡Esto no te lo perdonare!" grito enojado el guerrero, al parecer este último ataque en verdad lo había lastimado, pero no su cuerpo, fue mas bien su orgullo de Saiyajin. Imprevistamente el guerrero mostró su aura y se elevo a una gran velocidad dejando marcado el recorrido con su propia aura. Una vez sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes y en dirección a la pelirroja comenzó a acumular energía en su mano derecha. Incluso a la distancia de Tokio 3 se podía ver el destello de la técnica crecer más y más.

"¡Bardock! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Podrías destruir el planeta con semejante poder!" advirtió el anciano, lamentablemente el guerrero Saiyajin estaba enceguecido por su emoción de combate.

--

"¡Esto esta mal!" Grito Ritsuko leyendo atentamente los gráficos de energía dados por MAGI, era sorprendente que la computadora siguiera funcionando a pesar de la probable exposición a energía electromagnética actual. Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos del desconocido. "Con el incremento actual de energía, si ese ataque impactara a la tierra seria totalmente destruida" con ese mensaje alerto a todos los presentes.

"Suelten a las unidades Evangelion" ordeno Misato asustada.

"Imposible, ninguno de los pilotos esta presente y aunque llegaran… por la velocidad de carga de energía, para cuando lleguen será muy tarde" Esto esfumo cualquier esperanza de los técnicos de NERV y lo peor es que no podían coordinar ninguna especie de ataque, ya que la mayoría de los sistemas estaban fallando debido a la potente corriente electromagnética generada por la energía expulsada durante la batalla, sin contar el hecho de que casi todos los recursos de NERV estaban enfocados en el rescate del piloto de la unidad 01.

"_Shinji… ¿Que podemos hacer ahora?_" se pregunto la mujer incierta del destino de la tierra. "_Siempre pensé que si la tierra fuera destruida, seria por culpa de los Ángeles, pero esto… no se que hacer…_" sus pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos por un gesto que realizo la pelirroja en pantalla. Por ahora todas las esperanzas recaían en la discípula de Shinji.

--

"_Se lo demostrare, no estuve tanto tiempo entrenando para nada, de ser así seria una vergüenza para Shinji, se que el regresara y cuando lo haga lo estaré esperando. ¡Tu me arrebataras mi sueño!"_ la pelirroja trajo sus manos hacia su nuca en forma de garra, juntándolas. "**¡Nishi no Kaioken aumentado 10 veces!**" El fuego se intensificó nuevamente rodeando a la pelirroja, sus músculos se tensaron instantáneamente y parte de su ropa se comenzó a incendiar. El sudor corría por sus poros, la temperatura estaba en su punto máximo para que no fuera letal para ella.

"_Esa pose… se parece mucho la técnica de la familia real_" pensó Bardock reuniendo su energía. "_no… no se parece… ¡Es esa técnica! ¡El…!_"

"**¡Garlick…!**" la energía adicional producida por el **Kaioken** se comenzó a juntar rápidamente en las manos de la pelirroja, el resplandor del fuego se volvía púrpura.

"_¡No me importa! _¡Muere!" grito el guerrero lanzando un rayo azul en dirección a la pelirroja.

"**¡Gun!**" la energía púrpura colisiono contra la azul, siendo acompañado por un temblor grande. Este hecho fue visto por todos los residentes de Tokio-3, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar la gente estaba en pánico. Hikari, Toji y Kensuke observaban la escena pensando que Shinji había regresado, pero temían nuevamente del Ángel, fueron sin pensarlo a los refugios.

El rayo de energía azul avanzaba lentamente hacia Asuka, todos observaban como el rayo de energía azul se dirigía a colisionar con la tierra, al parece todos estaban condenados y la pelirroja no era lo suficientemente para detenerlo. "_¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Acaso soy inútil? ¿Ni con todo mi entrenamiento podré ganarle a este tipo? Pero… di mi máximo… nadie me puede culpar ahora… no… yo se que puedo mas… mi cuerpo debe sobrepasar el limite… Shinji… tu harías lo mismo… se lo que harías…_"

"¡Es tu fin!" grito Bardock ya saboreando la victoria, el ataque a pesar de ser de la familia real Saiyajin no fue suficiente para detenerlo. "Una simple humana jamás se podrá comparar contra un verdadero Saiyajin… ¡¿Qué?!"

"**¡Nishi no Kaioken aumentado 20 veces!**" el fuego creció de golpe y un masivo refuerzo de poder se materializo en la técnica de Asuka regresando la técnica de Bardock. Tal fue el poder que la pelirroja casi pierde el equilibrio y sus alrededores se destrozaron por el poder surgido..

"¡No! ¡Una humana no es capaz de esto!" Fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar el Saiyajin antes de ser impactado de lleno por la técnica "¡¡¡GRAAAA!!!" La técnica comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia arriba.

"_lo… lo logre… pero… mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso… mis alrededores arden… y creí que el volcán había sido ardiente… este… este es mi fin… pero por lo menos puedo ver que es su fin… hehehe… lamento no estar ahí para recibirte Shinji_" la vista de la pelirroja comenzaba a fallar pero aun podía ver el destello púrpura alejándose en el cielo.

Pero algo que no esperaba sucedió. El rayo de energía púrpura exploto por un resplandor dorado. El mismo resplandor descendía a la tierra lentamente, hasta que Asuka pudo verlo detenidamente. El sujeto aterrizo delante de la pelirroja, un aura dorada lo cubría, su pelo dorado se había levantado y la pañoleta roja que cubría su cabeza se fue volando por el aura que surgía, sus ojos eran profundamente azules. La pelirroja estaba temblado, Shinji le había hablado de esto, el Ki era abominable, y la sensación era tal y como la había descrito Shinji tiempo atrás.

No cabía duda… Bardock era un Súper Saiyajin.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Ha pasado tiempo mis lectores y finalmente esta la parte uno de "Revelaciones" ¿Les gusto? ¿Me odian? Diganlo porfavor. Originalmente iba a esperar terminar los OVAs, pero por un retraso inesperado y el hecho de que no he avanzado la trama central en largo tiempo me decidi por publicarlo. Espero que hayan leido el capitulo uno "Entrenamiento parte 1", se vio una gran estencion en su trama que no afectara nada a futuro, solo fue algo mas detallado.**

**Debo decir que una de las razones por las que publique este capitulo, fue por ver al fin "Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0" y DIOS!!! Fue la mejor pelicula que he visto, no se como podran superarse con la 3.0 y 4.0, y si hay bastantes momentos SxA, pero lamentablemente tambien hay RxS, auque no lo veo del modo de ese tipo, era mas bien el acto de una madre al querer reconciliar al padre e Hijo, por lo menos esa es mi opinion... sin duda que Asuka se lucio y su llegada fue totalmente IMPACTANTE. Lastima que tendre que esperar dos años mas para ver la siguiente pelicula.**

**Pero que es eso de "la llave de nabucodonosor"??? y adam en la luna... ¿Que paso con el estado embrionario? y que es eso de un halo... HAAAA PARA QUE DEMONIOS FUE EL SEGUNDO IMPACTO.... NO ENTIENDO... Y KAWORU... ya, me callo... es que ando con diarrea mental con tanto en mi mente por la pelicula. solo puedo decir que me puse a escribir como loco el Rebuild Masenko... hehehe... ya falta poco...**

**Ahora respuestas a los reviews**

**Jim Anime: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, respecto al lemon... aun esta en etapa de "veremos" y bueno respecto a buscar peliculas de Evangelion te diria que todos sus capitulos estan en youtube asi como las peliculas "antiguas"... si quieres saber mas visita el foro "Evangelion2015" sale todo eso y mucho mas.**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Aqui loco agradable reportandose, me alegra que hayas leido el fanfic de Megashadow13, debo decir que es uno de los mejores de la seccion en español, lastima que tarde tanto en hacer el cap siguente**

**Orochi: El ova esta dividido en tres partes aun no terminadas, calma que falta poquito para la parte dos y se viene bastante buena.**

berto: ¿Broly? contra ¿Anuar y Shinji? a megashadow y a mi nos dio un ataque cardiaco cuando leimos eso... no... no va a ver personajes de dragon ball participando en el ova, puro y simple evangelion.

Gamelos: AT vs Ki... eso resume todo, no puedo decir nada aun, asi que aguantate un poquito mas.

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The knight of Chaos**

Behold the ultimate author!  
Chaos Control! 


	28. Capitulo 21: Revelaciones Pt 2

**Capitulo 21:**

**Revelaciones **

**Parte 2**

Asuka observaba atenta al cambio radical del Saiyajin, a pesar del hecho de estar perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento por sobrepasar su límite. La energía de Bardock era tremenda, estaba claro que no podía ganar. El Saiyajin que había aterrizado a unos metros de la muchacha se acerco lentamente, pero antes que llegara ante ella la voz del anciano interrumpió la tensa situación. "¡Ya fue suficiente Bardock!"

El guerrero paro de caminar inmediatamente creando un enorme silencio incomodo, el sonido del viento se podía escuchar claramente. De un momento a otro Bardock se puso a reír, era extraña la risa, no se podía clasificar como maniaca, de hecho… no sabia que lo que significaba. Bardock continuo caminando lentamente hasta quedar en frente a la pelirroja, para cuando llego en frente ella ya había perdido el conocimiento. "Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital" dijo el Saiyajin mientras perdía la transformación. "He... He… jamás pensé que un humano tuviera esas fuerzas… te has ganado mi respeto"

Rei y Gohan se acercaron, la peli-azul fue la primera que intervino. "Llévenla dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento, creo que ahí encontrare algo para ella" Si Asuka hubiera estado despierta, o si alguien que conociera a Rei en ese momento estuviera cerca se hubiera desmayado, casi se pudo sentir una emoción en su tono de voz, un tono de preocupación. Cuidadosamente Bardock cargo a la pelirroja hasta donde le indico Rei, una cama.

Rei buscaba algo por todo el lugar, el cual era un caos, se podría decir fácilmente que Asuka solo se dedicaba a entrenar, comer y dormir. Lo que buscaba debía estar en una parte cercana, hasta que en el piso, en un rincón donde había unas pesas encontró lo que buscaba. Rápidamente lo recogió y fue corriendo donde Asuka se encontraba inconciente. La pobre tenía dificultades para respirar.

"No creo que lo logre" comento Gohan un tanto triste, al parecer durante el último ataque Asuka había dado más de lo que podía dar y eso ya estaba pasando la cuenta con intereses. "Esto se ve mal."

"Aun lado" pidió Rei para sentarse junto a Asuka. Cuidadosamente abrió la boca de la joven e insertó lo que parecía una semilla. "Tienes que tragártelo o de lo contrario no servirá de nada" pidió Rei. Con dificultad la joven movió la mandíbula de Asuka, haciendo que masticara por ella finalmente logro que tragara la semilla. No alcanzaron ni a pasar dos segundos cuando la pelirroja recupero el conocimiento.

"¿Ehh? ¿Niña maravilla? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" grito la pelirroja sorprendida. "¡Donde esta ese desgraciado!" Asuka había recordado el final de la batalla, inmediatamente observo que detrás de Rei se encontraban ambos hombres, se levanto bruscamente para enfrentarlos.

"Calma joven, que el no esta buscando pelea, solo queremos encontrar al joven que conoce a Kakarotto" pidió Gohan cuidadosamente. Pudo notar que habían herido el orgullo de la pelirroja profundamente, se notaba en su mirada. "¿Qué fue lo que le diste?" pregunto ahora a Rei.

"Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, Shinji me hablo de ellas y pensé que debían haber unas por aquí. Veo que son útiles" dijo sin saber que mas decir, no estaba acostumbrada mucho a charlar.

"¿Semillas del ermitaño? Creo que el Maestro Roshi me hablo de ellas, solo los que llegan a la cima de la Torre Karin. Debo suponer son también de este joven Shinji, ¿Verdad?" la respuesta afirmativa de Rei no se hizo esperar. "Entonces encontramos al que buscábamos, ¿Cuándo regresaría el?"

"En unos días mas" fueron las palabras algo acidas de Asuka. "Bien, ahora que saben lo que quieren, váyanse" pidió con su orgullo herido. Había sido derrotada nuevamente. "Seguramente NERV los estará buscando, lo mas recomendable es que se alejen lo antes posible" sugirió la pelirroja. Como prueba de lo que decía las sirenas comenzaban a escucharse en la lejanía.

"Supongo que tiene razón, vámonos anciano" Diciendo estas palabras el guerrero Saiyajin salio de la habitación en compañía del anciano. Pero el sonido de unas pisadas llamo la atención de las jóvenes al interior de la estructura de Corporación Capsula. "¡Que demonios es eso!" se escucho el grito de Bardock. Tanto Asuka como Rei salieron de la habitación asustadas por el grito del guerrero Saiyajin. Lo primero que vieron fue una Unidad Evangelion.

"¿La unidad 04?" se pregunto Asuka sorprendida.

Bardock y Gohan se encontraban un poco mas delante de Asuka y Rei, observando atentamente a la enorme unidad Evangelion, cosa que ninguno de ellos conocía hasta ese momento. Sin previo aviso la unidad 04 lanzo un golpe hacia donde se encontraban Gohan y Bardock, con un rápido movimiento Bardock tomo de los hombros a Gohan y con un veloz salto evadió el golpe, dejando incrustado el puño en la tierra. El par de guerreros aterrizaron a unos metros del golpe. "Al parecer hoy todos quieren batalla" comento el guerrero Saiyajin.

Bardock lentamente se acerco caminando hacia la unidad 04, justo delante de él se encontraba el paño rojo que se había desprendido cuando se transformo anteriormente. Cuidadosamente lo levanto y se lo volvió a atar a su cabeza "Así que quieres pelea… bien por mi" dijo confiadamente el guerrero Saiyajin. Este rápidamente se elevo quedando a la misma altura que la cabeza de la unidad 04.

--

Unos minutos atrás en la base de NERV estaban analizando el final de la batalla contra Asuka. La pelirroja había salvado a planeta, pero el enemigo aun estaba en pie. "Envíen a la unidad 04, el piloto acaba de llegar" ordeno severamente Gendo, cosa que Misato secundo. Pero había algo que ninguno de los técnicos, ya sean los técnicos u oficiales de NERV como Gendo, Kozo, Ritsuko y Misato se habían percatado. Bardock estaba Volando, y hace momentos Asuka también había emprendido el vuelo.

La mayoría aun estaba algo atontada por ese suceso, el único que logro dar la orden de enviar a la unidad 04 había sido Gendo que por sus experiencias anteriores y facilidad de hacer frente a lo increíble pudo decir algo. de esta manera expulsaron rápidamente a la unidad 04 con Kaoru a bordo, el único piloto disponible por el momento. Rei no estaba en ningún lado de ser encontrada.

"Soporta un poco mas Asuka, la ayuda va en camino" pensaba Misato esperanzadoramente.

Sin saberlo, a unos pasos atrás observando detenidamente se encontraba el Dr. Gero. Su mirada era de terror absoluto y lo peor que es Kaoru iba a hacia ese lugar. "_No, el no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Goku… no esta preparado aun_" dijo aterrado el científico ante el miedo de perder sus planes. Aun recordaba claramente el combate que tuvo Goku contra ese ser al que llamaban Majin Buu. De enfrentarse Kaoru contra el en estos momentos, no había posibilidad de triunfo. "_debo avisarle o todos mis planes terminaran_"

--

El aura de Bardock se podía ver, la emoción de la batalla corría por sus venas, sus espíritu de pelea se estaba encendiendo. Si, batallas, esta sensación la había olvidado, pero con la reciente victoria contra la pelirroja, le dejo un mal sabor de boca. Ahora podría destrozar a este montón de chatarra sin tener remordimiento alguno. Dejando una estela de aura tras el Bardock se lanzo contra la unidad 04, antes de que incuso pudiera golpearla choco contra una barrera. "¿Qué demonios es eso?" Sin siquiera dejar que pudiera pensar una manera de atravesarlo la unidad 04 le dio un potente golpe, considerando la diferencia de tamaño, Bardock tenia el tamaño del puño, aquel golpe fue directo a todo su cuerpo. Instantáneamente perdió su aura por el dolor y fue enviado a volar en paralelo a la tierra. Para el Evangelion no fue suficiente, rápidamente comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que Bardock con las intenciones de rematarlo.

Bardock recuperando el sentido, nuevamente expulso su aura deteniéndose en seco. La unidad que corría en su dirección continúo pensando en arrollarlo con su campo AT, pero para su sorpresa Bardock ya no estaba ahí. Desde la espalda del EVA el Saiyajin dio una patada directa a su cabeza, haciendo perder el equilibrio para caer hacia delante. Luego el guerrero haciendo uso de su gran velocidad apareció bajo la unidad y comenzó a darle varios golpes fuertes en el estomago, para finalizar tomo a la unidad 04 de su brazo y con una enorme facilidad lo mando a volar hacia la ciudad.

Pero el piloto estaba lejos de ser derrotado, recupero el control del Evangelion en pleno vuelo aterrizo sin dificultades de pie. Luego se giro para observar a su oponente que flotaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La unidad 04 extendió su mano, creando en ella una esfera de energía de un color rojo, o mejor dicho casi negro. Bardock percatándose de las intenciones de su oponente comenzó a juntar energía en su mano derecha, formando un orbe de energía azul, las chispas y el destello aumentaban cada vez mas. Teniendo listo el ataque ambos lanzaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo, impactando en pleno centro de distancia entre ellos. Cada uno usando sus fuerzas empujaba hacia el otro, lamentablemente la unidad 04 tenias ventaja. El oponente estaba un tanto sorprendido de esto, pero rápidamente se rió de la situación. "Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente" durante pleno ataque Bardock se transformo nuevamente en Súper Saiyajin y con una facilidad perturbadora empujo su ataque en la dirección de Kaoru impactando seriamente contra la unidad 04, creando con ello una enorme explosión de luz y viento, los edificios cercanos se desarmaron completamente dejando solo los cimientos.

Al disiparse la nube de escombros la unidad 04 se encontraba aun de pie, pero tenia enromes daños por todo su cuerpo. Bardock amplio su sonrisa, "Sabia que no eras un oponente digno" la armadura se había fundido por el calor de la técnica y varias partes orgánicas de la unidad 04 faltaban. No se podía mover. "Nos vemos" Por segunda vez en este día Bardock dejo su forma de Súper Saiyajin y regreso rápidamente por Gohan. Asuka y Rei no se habían movido. "Volveré cuando regrese ese supuesto Shinji, hasta entonces" Bardock tomo a Gohan nuevamente por los hombros y se elevo alejándose de la zona.

Asuka estaba sin moverse "_Derrotada nuevamente. Entreno y entreno y para que… aparece un sujeto y me derrota como si nada. De que sirve todo esto… no entiendo ¡Maldición! ¿Aun no soy los suficientemente fuerte? Cuanto Ki necesito para que los maestros de Shinji lleguen…_" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las miradas de Rei, quien no le había sacado la vista de encima desde que se fueron esos sujetos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Rei se levanto en silencio y camino hasta un lado de la extraña construcción. "No debes rendirte… el no lo permitiría" La pelirroja gruño sabiendo que tenia razón, Rei presiono un botón convirtiendo al estructura en una capsula y se la entrego a Asuka, guardándola al instante. Oportunamente en ese momento llegaron varios escuadrones y miembros de la sección dos seguidos de Misato. Al ver a ambas muchachas bien se relajo y ordeno a los militares que se alejaran.

"¿Estas bien Asuka? ¿Rei?" pregunto la directora de operaciones de NERV. Asuka tenía su gi rasgado en varias partes, pero no tenia ningún daño aparente. Rei por su parte estaba intacta en su habitual vestimenta de la escuela. Al parecer el enemigo se retiro, fuera lo que fuera.

--

El resto del día pasó sin preocupaciones, Asuka permaneció en NERV bajo observación severa en la parte clínica de NERV, se sorprendió al ver que en uno de los cuartos se encontraba Kaoru, quien parecía estar bastante dañado. La pelirroja por su lado no tenía ningún daño corporal o mental, pero aun así por los acontecimientos pasados debían analizar a la pelirroja. Esta por su parte solo se quería ir, solo permanecía en el lugar por ordenes de Misato. Ahora ya era de noche y aun sabiendo que la pelirroja estaba cansada fue llamada por los superiores de NERV, eran obvios los motivos de su llamada.

Al llegar todos los altos jefes de NERV estaban presentes. Gendo, Kozo, Ritsuko y Gero estaban presentes ante ella en al oficina del comandante Gendo Ikari. El primero en hablar fue el de mas alto rango, obviamente el dueño de la oficina. "Quisiera saber los detalles del suceso anterior, Piloto Soryu" dijo en su habitual tono frió.

"Entonces pregunte Comandante" dijo en un tono de respeto, aunque bastante agotado.

"¿Quién era ese sujeto al cual tuvo enfrentamiento y cual era sus intenciones?" pregunto sin hacerse esperar el comandante Ikari. La cual el Dr. Gero pareció bastante interesado en esa respuesta.

"Se llama Bardock, vino en busca de Shinji, Comandante" dijo sin rodeos, continuando con su tono exhausto, se notaba que la pelirroja se quería ir lo antes posible de las instalaciones. La respuesta genero varios murmullos entre ellos, además de la cara de sorpresa de Gero.

"_¿Ese sujeto no era Goku? Entonces quien era y porque se parecía tanto_" se dijo mentalmente el científico, lo bueno es que los daños de la unidad 04 eran reparables y el estado de Kaoru, a pesar de ser grave, no era critico, esto pudo terminar mucho peor.

"¿Bardock? Según MAGI intentamos ver que era el, pero no daba un veredicto. Además del hecho de que cambiaba su apariencia durante la batalla ¿Qué sabe al respecto" pregunto severamente Ritsuko. Tal vez dijo lo anterior en pregunta, pero no lo era.

Asuka estaba contra las cuerdas, había tenido una conversación con Shinji al respecto y habían quedado que en el caso de que pasara esto no tendría mas opción que hablar al respecto, pero el problema no era eso, si no que se pondría en duda su estabilidad mental, "_Lamento esto Shinji, pero si no puedo pilotar, no podré seguir con nuestro objetivo_" se dijo en su mente, lamentando su decisión final. "No lo se Doctora, lo que me dijo es que estaba buscando a Shinji"

"¿Y por que al piloto Ikari?" pregunto esta vez Gendo.

"Dijo que buscaba a alguien con la descripción de Shinji. En realidad no están buscando a Shinji, el conoce a la persona que buscan" explico esta vez siendo sincera. "Creo que buscaban a alguien llamado Kakarotto" Dijo la pelirroja recordando la conversación previa que habían tenidos esos dos antes de encontrarla.

Gero se heló, Kakarotto era el nombre del ser mas odiado y mas poderoso que conocía. "_Estaban buscando a Goku, ¿Para que lo quieren encontrar? ¿Por qué ese sujeto se parece tanto a él? Esto se esta complicando mas de lo debido._" Pensó el científico. El hecho de que buscaran a Goku, le anunciaba que dentro de poco tiempo se volverían a encontrar. Debía prepararse, en el estado actual de Kaoru no podría enfrentarse a Goku. "_Debo acelerar mis planes_"

"¿Y porque te ataco si solo quería encontrar a ese tal Kakarotto?" pregunto Misato encubriendo convenientemente su tono de preocupación.

"El quería un desafío con Shinji, de remplazo lo enfrente yo. Por eso no me mato" Dijo la pelirroja con notable dolor. Su orgullo se había lastimado severamente por esa derrota y el aceptarlo delante de otros era más doloroso aun. "Al demostrar mi punto se iba a ir pacíficamente, o por lo menos hasta que la unidad 04 llego"

Todos quedaron pensativos por esa respuesta. "El ultimo ataque que lanzo tenia la suficiente fuerza como para destruir el planeta entero, ¿Cómo podemos pensar en que sea de intenciones pacificas?" acuso Ritsuko severamente.

"Creo que me estaba probando, el sabia que podría regresar el ataque" Aunque de esto ultimo la pelirroja no estaba tan segura, de no haber excedido sus limites ahora todos estarían muertos. "Si en verdad quisiera destruirnos ya habría arrasado con toda la base de NERV o no es suficiente el hecho de que haya tenido de a oportunidad de matarme a mi y a su preciosa unidad 04. El solo estaba jugando" dijo la pelirroja casi gritando.

"Puede marcharse Piloto Soryu, pero semejante comportamiento ante oficiales de mayor grado no serán perdonados una próxima vez" dijo finalmente el comandante Ikari. Aun enfaldada por eso se levanto de mala gana y salio de la oficina. Pidiendo permiso Misato la siguió dejando al resto aun en la oficina. "Doctora, busque información sobre ese sujeto llamado Kakarotto, de encontrarlo a el encontraremos nuevamente a ese sujeto llamado Bardock, ya puede retirarse" anuncio finalmente el comandante. "_Al parecer ya no estamos tratando solamente con Ángeles_"

--

Ya faltaban escasos dos días para el intento de retorno de Shinji y Asuka continuaba con su estricto entrenamiento, o mejor dicho intento de entrenamiento. Ahora su cuerpo estaba totalmente presionado y tensionado, aun usando las semillas del ermitaño, estas reparaban el daño del cuerpo así como la energía pero la tensión del trabajo extremo al que se estaba sometiendo no podía eliminarlo. Ya no conseguía ningún progreso y no tenia caso seguir, debía descansar adecuadamente primero, pero ella es demasiado terca u orgullosa para admitir que ya llego a su limite. "¡No! ¡No soy débil!" gritaba la pelirroja haciendo fuerza en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía como debía ser. La joven intento de todo para continuar, pero su cuerpo le decía que no podía. "¡Muévete estupido cuerpo!" gritaba la pelirroja.

"¡No te esfuerces mas de lo que puedes dar! Has hecho un progreso formidable, pero si le sigues exigiendo tanto solo acabaras con tu vida" dijo un hombre desconocido que había entrado a la habitación de gravedad.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto la muchacha. Asuka no podía ver al hombre ya que la gravedad en estos momentos la estaba aplastando, sin contar el hecho del que la luz no estaba encendida. El hombre descocido sin decir nada se acerco al tablero y desactivo la gravedad, para la sorpresa de la pelirroja el hombre caminaba como si nada. El peso de 100G debería estar aplastándolo. También tecleo otras botones y encendió la luz. "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto ahora la pelirroja levantándose. Al poder observarlo, se sorprendió. "¿Bardock?"

"No, mi nombre es Goku, creo que ya has oído de mi através de Shinji" dijo el guerrero hecho leyenda con naturalidad y extraña ingenuidad. "Veo que te haz hecho muy fuerte en muy poco tiempo."

"Como… ¿Cómo me conoces?" pregunto sorprendida la piloto.

"Bueno, he estado observando las batallas de los Ángeles, piloto de la unidad 02 Evangelion, después de todo mi hijo me preocupa bastante. ¿Sabes?" Claro, Shinji era su hijo adoptivo, pero en un principio no podía aceptarlo. Este era el guerrero del que Shinji hablaba maravillas, el guerrero que salvo al universo millones de veces, aquella persona que crío a Shinji. Y al verlo ahora cualquiera podría decir que no era la gran cosa. El guerrero notando que la joven no respondía continúo hablando. "Quieres hacerte mas fuerte, no importa el costo" Ahora el tono de voz cambio misteriosamente del tono actual amistoso e ingenuo a uno serio. La pelirroja sorprendida solo pudo mover la cabeza en afirmación. "Tengo algo que puedo ofrecerte que sacara tus poderes ocultos, pero pueden suceder otras dos cosas: Puede que no tengas poderes ocultos… o simplemente… puedes morir"

Asuka trago aire. ¿Seria posible que estuviera dispuesta a morir con tal de ser más fuerte? ¿Aun si es probable que muera en el intento? "¿Cuántos han hecho lo que yo voy a hacer?" pregunto dudosa la pelirroja.

Goku se tomo su tiempo en responder. "Quince" dijo finalmente el hombre.

"¿Y cuantos han sobrevivido?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Solo uno"

"_Solo uno_" la palabra resonó en su mente como eco millones de veces, solo uno lo había logrado de quince personas. ¿Seria capaz de sobrevivir a esto ella también? "_Si lo lograre… tengo que lograrlo_" se dio ánimos en su mente, pero aun así no estaba tan segura. "Muy bien, lo haré… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Su cobardía y dudas fueron ahogadas por su orgullo inmediatamente, pero solo era orgullo vacío, uno que Mr. Satán conocía muy bien.

"¿Estas segura?" el movimiento de su cabeza fue la señal de afirmación de la pelirroja. Goku saco una pequeña botella de losa de su Gi, estaba tapada por un corcho y era muy pequeña. "a esto se le llama Agua de los dioses. Es capaz de sacar las energías ocultas que posees, de lo contrario… ya sabes las consecuencias" dijo el guerrero un tanto inseguro de si la pelirroja iba a continuar o incluso sobrevivir.

"Si"

Dando un suspiro el Guerrero Saiyajin criado en la tierra camino a paso firme, pero lento hacia la pelirroja. Cuidadosamente le paso a pequeña botella en sus manos. Un tanto desconfiada, Asuka miro la botella, analizando cada rincón de ella. Luego de unos instantes la pelirroja saco el pequeño corcho e inhalo el contenido, no sentía nada extraño. "¿Esta seguro de que puede hacerme esto mas fuerte?"

"Como dije, es una posibilidad, tanto como las otras dos." Comento Goku continuando en su tono serio. Quien viera a Goku en estos momentos se alarmaría, pues el no era uno de los que mantuviera sus seriedad por mucho tiempo, de hecho por lo general era tranquilo para sus asuntos.

Asuka, quien acababa de conocer al padre de Shinji le pareció extraño esta situación. Si cualquiera se presentara ante ella diciéndole que tiene una bebida que la hará mas fuerte o que la matara lo hubiera mandado al diablo, pero por una extraña razón este sujeto emanaba esa confianza que Shinji también enviaba, solo que era a una magnitud mucho mas fuerte. Si se podía confiar en el. Sin titubear más se trago sin detenerse el contenido de la botella. El efecto fue inmediato, Asuka se llevo sus manos a la garganta, el dolor era insoportable, tanto que se tuvo que arrodillar por la falta de fuerza que tenia en sus rodillas, efecto causado por ese dolor. "¡¡AAAH!!" se quejaba.

Goku cuidadosamente la recostó mientras esta se movía de un lado a otro en el piso por el temible dolor. "Tienes que resistir, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo" La pelirroja no escuchaba nada de esto, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"¡¡Ahh!!"

--

Bardock y Gohan se habían adentrado en un bosque, el Saiyajin fácilmente les hizo perder su rastro a los militares, todo era demasiado fácil. Pero para asegurarse encendió su rastreador buscando presencias cercanas. Para su sorpresa noto una en la dirección donde solo habían estado hace unos días. El lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja. "E-Esto n-no… no puede ser" tartamudeo el guerrero notando como los números en su rastreador.

Gohan que estaba buscando leña igualmente sintió el Ki. Rápidamente corrió en la dirección en donde se encontraba Bardock. El guerrero se encontraba paralizado observando las lecturas de su rastreador. "No… este Ki… no puede ser el de ella… es demasiado fuerte para que sea el de ella… y sigue en aumento… ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Anciano… tu sientes ese Ki… ¿Verdad? ¿A quien pertenece? ¿Acaso ese tal Shinji regreso?" Pregunto curioso el guerrero Saiyajin. La enorme diferencia entre el rastreador y el sentido de Ki del anciano es que con este ultimo se podían diferenciar unos de otros, para el rastreador solo eran números.

"No… pero esto no puede ser… si no me equivoco… este Ki pertenece a…" no pudo terminar, ya que el Ki continuaba con su enorme aumento.

--

En Tokio-3 Rei se encontraba en la escuela, se encontraban actualmente en la hora del almuerzo. Hikari, Toji y Kensuke se acercaron a ella, hasta ahora se habían aguantado a que regresara Asuka, pero en vista de que ella no llegaba se acercaron a la única miembro de NERV disponible. Ella se encontraba observando por la ventana, sin ningún punto en especial, solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos profundos.

"Ayanami" pidió Hikari. "¿Sabes que pasa con Shinji? Se que es él la razón por la que no viene Asuka a la escuela, pero ya es demasiado tiempo desde que no los vemos. ¿Acaso le paso algo grave?"

"No puedo decir nada al respecto, es… confidencial y asunto clasificado de NERV" dijo como en voz casi mecánica. "Pero si en verdad quieren averiguar…" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando sintió de golpe el Ki que crecía mas y mas. "…no… … ella… ¿Esto es normal?" se dijo en voz alta. Los presentes notando el repentino cambio de tema, además de la extraña cara de sorpresa que había reemplazado a habitual expresión en blanco de Rei preguntaron inmediatamente.

"¿Rei? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Kensuke.

"¿Sucede algo?" Continúo Toji.

"Piloto Soryu…" murmuro, siendo escuchado nuevamente por los presentes. "Ella… debo irme" comento levantándose de su asiento de golpe, antes de que pudiera salir del salón de clases fue agarrada de su brazo por Hikari.

"Espera Rei, Quiero que nos digas que sucede" ordeno la representante con expresión seria. "Asuka es mi mejor amiga y no soporto el saber que algo le sucede y no puedo hacer nada al respecto para ayudarla. ¡Dímelo!" grito finalmente.

Rei un tanto sorprendida por la acción de Hikari. "No puedo decir sobre la situación de Ikari, pero si Aida decide hacer lo que sabe hacer mejor, estoy segura de que encontraran algunas respuestas. Debo irme" comento finalmente, soltándose del agarre de Hikari para seguir rumbo hacia el Ki en aumento.

--

_Shinji estaba atento a lo que le enseñaba su madre, aunque principalmente era bastante fácil aprenderlo, ya que de alguna manera Yui traspasaba la información de mente a mente, por lo que su aprendizaje era bastante rápido. Lamentablemente no se podía acelerar mas, de lo contrario se corría el riesgo de que sus mentes de dañaran permanentemente, debían de alguna manera mantenerlas lo mas separadas posible._

_Este momento fue interrumpido por una sensación que corrió através de Shinji, y por acto reflejo al estar unido a su madre, esta también lo sintió. "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Yui sorprendida. "no puedo explicar esta sensación"_

"_Ese es un Ki… pero..." antes de que pudiera seguir nuevamente su madre lo interrogo._

_·"Ki… Es a lo que se refieren cuando hablan de presencias de otras personas, ¿Verdad?" pregunto su madre recordando a algo que le había dicho con anterioridad Shinji. "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_No lo se… por un momento pensé que era Asuka, pero ella no podría tener este nivel… es demasiado alto para que ella lo alcancen tan pronto" dijo el joven, siendo escuchado por su madre._

"_Verdad que estabas entrenando a tu novia…" dijo juguetonamente, tenia las intenciones de bromear nuevamente con su hijo, lamentablemente en este momento el estaba demasiado centrado en ese misterioso Ki poderoso. Desde dentro del Evangelion no había podido sentir ninguna presencia exterior a el, pero este Ki tenia la suficiente fuerza como para sentirlo desde el interior. _

"_¿Qué es este poder? ¿De quien es?" se pregunto aun aturdido por el._

--

Asuka siempre pensó en que si lo que decían las personas era verdad. Que cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida pasar delante de ti, ahora podría responder. Si, vio cada momento en solo un par de segundos, tanto lo malo como lo bueno, aquellos momentos como ver a su madre colgada, el momento en el que la eligieron para ser piloto, la primera vez que entro en la unidad 02, la primera vez que vio a Misato, la primera vez que vio a Kaji, cuando pensaba que estaba enamorada de el, cuando vio a Shinji por primera vez, cuando peleo contra ese mismo y cada uno de los momentos en que estuvo junto a el y sus batallas.

Goku por su parte estaba impactado, tenía varias sospechas en que la pelirroja tenía energías ocultas, pero esto excedía por mucho lo pensado. Solo podía sentir como ese Ki se incrementaba más y mas. Por un momento pensó que jamás se detendría, pero lo hizo. La pelirroja por un momento dejo de moverse con los ojos cerrados y el Saiyajin pensó lo peor, Asuka había muerto. Aunque inmediatamente noto que su Ki no había disminuido y fue en ese instante en que la pelirroja abrió sus ojos.

"¿E-estas bien?" pregunto Goku tartamudeando levemente por la impresión del Ki nuevo que había sentido.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se levanto lentamente del suelo y se sentó. Cuidadosamente observo sus manos. "¿Esta soy yo?" se dijo percatándose de su cambio tremendo. "¿De donde salio tanto poder?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Siempre lo tuviste en tu interior, dormido. Ahora veo que mis sospechas eran correctas. Supongo que con este poder podrás ayudar a Shinji, entre los dos el resto será mucho más fácil. Bueno, ya debo irme, se supone que no debo interferir en los acontecimientos grandes de este lugar, solo pude hacer esto porque se lo pedi al Supremo Kaio Sama" dijo el guerrero dando unos pasos atrás y poniendo dos dedos en su frente, la misma técnica que usaba Shinji.

"Espera… Shinji…" El guerrero interrumpió a la pelirroja.

"No te preocupes, no necesita ayuda para salir y menos aun las esferas del dragón. El regresara, cuenta con ello, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" dijo el guerrero antes de irse.

Ya aliviada por las palabras anteriores de Goku, pregunto algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde que lo dijo tiempo antes. "Antes dijo que una sola persona había sobrevivido al agua de los dioses, ¿Sabe quien fue?"

"Si… fui yo" sin darle una oportunidad de responder Goku se desvaneció del cuarto de gravedad dejando un gran silencio tras el. Asuka continuo pensativa, gran parte de ella quería seguir entrenando, pero sabía que era inútil seguir forzando su cuerpo más. Olvidándose de esos pensamientos se sentó a un costado de la extraña habitación, buscando tranquilidad en las canciones de Shinji mientras notaba su nueva fuerza.

Antes de que Asuka pudiera encender el aparato llego Rei a la puerta del lugar. "Piloto Soryu… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto en su tono en blanco habitual. A la pelirroja le daba escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba la voz monótona de la primera elegida.

"Nada… simplemente quiero descansar" contesto de mala gana. "Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de lado el tono despectivo en su voz.

"Vine a ver como estabas" respondió en el mismo tono de voz, ahora Rei retrocedía para irse de la habitación. Notando que la pelirroja se encontraba en buen estado, ahora podía apagar su curiosidad.

"¿Tu te preocupas por mi? No me hagas reír" dijo en claro tono sarcástico Asuka.

"A mi no… pero a Ikari si le preocupas, es por el cariño que te tiene el. Si a ti te pasara algo…. Shinji estaría triste. Yo solo quiero ver a Shinji feliz. Lo demás no me importa" Sin darle la oportunidad de pensar una respuesta, Rei Ayanami dejo la habitación.

"No se que sucede con el mundo hoy en día" se dijo aun con notable molestia, resumiendo su labor de escuchar la música que poseía Shinji es su reloj mientras se ponía los audífonos. Cuidadosamente encendió la maquina. "_Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru… Dokkan Dokkan Paradaise… Genki-sama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it…_" se escuchaba por los audífonos del aparato. "¡¿Qué clase de basura es esta?1" se dijo en voz alta la pelirroja.

--

Finalmente había llegado el día del intento de regreso de Shinji. Aunque para Asuka era mas que un intento, el iba a regresar este día. Todos los técnicos estaba revisando los sistemas, Ritsuko analizaba e insertaba la información encontrada hasta entonces. Para su fortuna la mayoría del trabajo ya estaba hecho. Esta no era la primera vez que intentaban hacer este tipo de experimento, una victima ya estaba perdida. Justamente la madre de Shinji.

Asuka y Rei estaban presentes en un lugar cercano a las jaulas observando atentamente cada momento, tan solo quedaban unos minutos y el comandante de NERV había llamado a una junta de emergencia privada, previa al experimento. Los miembros de mas alto grado en NERV estaban presentes. El comandante Ikari, el subcomandante Fuyutsuki, La doctora Akagi, La directora de operaciones de NERV y no menos importante, Dr. Gero.

"Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y recursos en esta operación" anuncio Gendo yendo directo al grano. "En el caso de que se falle, se suspenderá automáticamente todo intento futuro y se abandonara el proyecto" La voz fría con lo que lo dijo helo a todos los presentes, salvo a Gero.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay del piloto?" pregunto Misato sorprendida de la actitud del comandante Ikari. No esperaba tal actitud, después de todo era su propio hijo, tal vez en el fondo Shinji siempre tuvo razón.

"El piloto es reemplazable" La mayoría de los presentes quería replicar al respecto, pero no podían contradecir al comandante de todo NERV. Podían perder sus empleos o algo peor aun. A Misato le dieron ganas de gritar. No podía creer que existiera tal bastardo frío. Era su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre. "Se termino la reunión, comiencen con la operación inmediatamente"

Todos se retiraron del lugar, algunos con mal sabor de boca, otros totalmente incrédulos, pero solo uno con una enorme satisfacción. Al Dr. Gero le costaba trabajo ocultar su sonrisa, el mayor de sus preocupaciones estaba a un paso de ser eliminado. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Aunque no era una eliminación del cien por ciento, ya que era necesaria su estadía aquí no podía sabotear la operación, corría riesgo de ser atrapado.

Ya todos en posición pusieron en marcha el programa para rescatar a Shinji. Lamentablemente son solo simples humanos que juegan con algo que creen conocer, los sistemas se volvieron locos. Pese a los nuevos cálculos de los archivos, Ritsuko no pudo crear un resultado mejor al que hizo su madre, lo que concluyo en un caos total, todos los técnicos tecleando.

"¡La barrera del ego se vuelve inestable otra vez!" grito Maya sorprendida e intentando hacer algo al respecto con su teclado y equipo disponible.

"¡El grafico en espiral se desvío!" grito Makoto en la misma situación que Maya.

"Calculen todas las direcciones posibles del grafico y modifíquenlas para que se regrese la dirección. Desde ahí abortaremos" ordeno Ritsuko intentando mantener la calma y continuando con sus operaciones en su ordenador.

"¿Abortar?" pregunto Misato sorprendida.

"La presión en el Entry Plug esta aumentando, no podemos disminuirla. Si sigue así va a explotar" grito Makoto sorprendido por las lecturas.

--

"_Mamá… me siento extraño… ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el muchacho descansando sobre las piernas de su madre, tal y como lo había hecho cuando solo tenia tres años de edad. _

_La mujer acaricio nuevamente el pelo de su hijo en señal de afecto. "Ellos te quieren de vuelta, ya es hora de regresar con tus seres queridos" dijo su madre sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

"_Pero ha pasado muy poco tiempo" replico Shinji sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. "Hay tanto que quiero decirte, tanto de que quiero hablar contigo, déjame permanecer un tiempo mas. ¡Por favor!" le grito._

"_Sabes que también me gustaría que te quedaras, pero si lo haces jamás podrás volver." Dijo mientras el muchacho se levantaba desde sus piernas. Ambos estaban frente a frente. "Has crecido tal y como lo esperaba, no te preocupes, estaré a tu lado hasta que todo esto termine… mándale mis saludos a mi futura nuera" dijo cómicamente su madre, pero Shinji no río, no se avergonzó. El tono de Yui era como el que da una persona que sabe que no volverá a ver a su ser querido, en este caso su hijo._

"_¡No hables de esa manera! ¡Te sacare de aquí! ¡Lo prometo!" grito el joven sintiendo como si despertaba de su sueño, todo a su alrededor se descoloraba. "¡TE SACARE DE AQUÍ!" fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo pronunciarle, el resto fue borrado por una cegadora luz brillante. Pero suavemente escucho las palabras finales de su madre._

"_Te amo Shinji"_

--

"Así es mayor, hemos fallado" respondió negativamente la doctora Akagi. En ese instante, frente a ellos donde se encontraba la unidad 01 totalmente vendada. Paso lo más terrible. El Entry Plug se abrió, expulsando todo el contenido liquido del interior. "¡SHINJI!" gritaron tanto Asuka como Misato en ese instante. De la cabina cayeron parte por parte el gi de entrenamiento de Shinji totalmente vacío.

Asuka observaba este acontecimiento junto a Rei desde una ubicación elevada en las jaulas. Nerviosa tocaba el reloj de Shinji que estaba en su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha, sin poder soportarlo mas, salto el barandal para aterrizar junto al gi de Shinji. Cuidadosamente Asuka se arrodillo para tomar el gi entre sus brazos. "¡Regrésamelo!" gritaba la pelirroja desesperada. "¡REGRESAMELO! ¡TU NO PUEDES TENERLO MALDITA MAQUINA ESTUPIDA! ¡EL ME PERTENECE!" grito mientras abrasaba mas el gi.

Como si una voz dentro del Evangelion la estuviera escuchando, aunque técnicamente era así, de entre el líquido que aun caía desde la cabina cayo el cuerpo desnudo de Shinji Ikari deslizándose suavemente en frente de Asuka. A esta, que no le importo el hecho de que estuviera desnudo, avanzo para abrasar al joven que yacía en el piso. Lentamente este recuperó la conciencia en los brazos de su novia. "¿Ehh?" se pregunto confuso, le dolían los ojos, como si no los hubiera usado en un largo tiempo. "¿Asuka? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto el joven aun confuso.

"S-Shinji… Baka… ¡Baka! ... ¡BAKA!" en un principio estaba sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Shinji, pero luego toda la frustración y el miedo se soltó de ella en forma de llanto. "¡BAKA! ¡¿Por qué me asustas de esta manera?!"

"Eeh… ¿Qué paso? Siento como durmiera como un mes entero" dijo el joven sin entender aun lo que pasaba.

"¡Estuviste dentro del Evangelion durante un mes!" Al decir esto la pelirroja, Shinji recordó todo lo sucedido dentro del Evangelion, la charla con su madre, todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto. "Madre…" murmuro de una forma que tan solo Asuka pudo escuchar, pero estaba tan centrada abrazando a Shinji como si su vida dependiera de ello que no le presto atención.

Recuperando ya completamente el sentido, respondió al abrazo de la pelirroja cuidadosamente. Pasaron de esta manera un par de minutos, los técnicos de NERV y los paramédicos ya estaba ahí. Ambos en ese instante se dieron cuenta de algo. Shinji no tenía ropa puesta, se sonrojaron en el acto. "Shinji, toma" dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole su reloj. Por fortuna para el, aun poseía otro gi naranja dentro de la capsula de transformación, por lo que el cambio fue rápido. Lentamente el joven piloto se levanto con la ayuda de Asuka.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa los paramédicos comenzaron a preguntar sobre su estado, el varias veces repitió que se encontraba bien, no necesitaba ir a ningún hospital. Rei, Misato y Ritsuko fueron las siguientes en llegar. La mayor rápidamente abrazo al joven. "Me-me alegra que estés de vuelta" dijo un tanto emotiva Misato. Rei por su parte simplemente dio una sonrisa, una que abrió los ojos de Shinji como platos, inmediatamente le recordó a su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Pero la alegría no duro por mucho en el lugar. Gendo Ikari en compañía de Kozo Fuyutsuki llegaron al lugar. "Bien, llévenlo a un chequeo medico, luego veremos si puede volver a pilotar" dijo en su despectivo tono frío. Todos estaban asombrados. Shinji no llevaba ni cinco minutos fuera de la unidad 01 y ya quería una prueba de sincronización.

Para Shinji el tiempo se detuvo, toda la historia contada por su madre, todo los detalles dichos y lo que es peor, vio cada segundo de el por segunda vez, solamente que en esta ocasión lo vio desde la perspectiva de su madre, cada momento e incluso noto la expresión de terror que el mismo puso. Esa persona parada a unos pasos de el tenia la culpa. No, no era una persona, una persona tenia sentimientos, tenia humanidad y el carecía de ello, el era un demonio y debía pagar lo por lo que hizo.

Tanto Asuka, como Rei notaron el Ki irregular que saco Shinji, no solo eso, como comenzaba a aumentar a una velocidad sorprendente. Ambas dieron un paso atrás simultáneo, aterradas por la mirada que tenia el joven. Era odio, odio puro… jamás habían notado tal mirada en Shinji. Es verdad que Shinji odiaba al comandante, ese no era un secreto, pero jamás había dado una mirada de tal magnitud, solo un pensamiento corría por las mentes de ambas muchachas. "_Lo va a matar_"

"¿Shinji?" pregunto Asuka, lastima que el nunca escucho.

"¡RRRAAAAA!" El grito fue la advertencia de parte del piloto de la unidad 01. Un aura blanca rodeo a Shinji, notando como su Ki aumentaba más y más por la rabia pura. Esto genero una potente corriente de aire que alejo a todos los cercanos a Shinji y dejando una distancia despejada entre el piloto y el comandante. "¡¡¡GGGRRRRAAAAAA!!!" con este segundo grito el aura transparente que lo cubría cambio su color abruptamente a un rojo fuerte, así como su pelo y ojos. Era la transformación del **Kaioken**. "¡TU DEBES MORIR!" grito secamente. Shinji junto sus dos dedos comenzando a acumular energía en ellos. "¡ES TU CULPA!"

"¡Shinji! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Misato asustada por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho. "¡Detente!

"¡VAS A PAGAR!" grito nuevamente sin escuchar las palabras de Misato. La energía concentrada en sus dedos era tal que generaba varios rayos eléctricos que chocaban por todos lados de la habitación. Si, estaba listo para disparar y su objetivo iba a ser el comandante de NERV, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano se poso en su hombro frenándolo al instante.

"¡Basta Shinji!" grito una voz. La técnica aun seguía en acción, pero el joven pareció salir un poco de su estado de locura al escuchar esa voz, se volteo lentamente para ver quien lo estaba interrumpiendo. Ahí, parado detrás de él, en el mismo gi que el usaba estaba Son Goku… su padre. "Sabes que esto es incorrecto" dijo seriamente el hombre.

Los presentes detuvieron su respiración, ese sujeto era idéntico al que estaba atacando hace un par de días en la ciudad, lo único que cambiaba eran sus vestimentas y su cicatriz que ahora faltaba.

"¡Soldados!" grito Gendo siendo como siempre el primero en reaccionar en situaciones de pánico. Varios hombres llegaron al lugar rodeando completamente el perímetro del sujeto desconocido y Shinji. "¡¿Quién eres!? ¡Estas en aun área militar restringida!" grito Gendo. Por su parte Goku no escucho, ni Shinji tampoco, estaban centrados en su conversación actual.

"¡¿Qué no es incorrecto?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hizo el?!" grito Shinji aun enojado.

"Lo se, pero no puedes hacer eso… sabes las consecuencias que trae, en especial aquí… No te permitirán pilotar otra vez, a los Ángeles no podrás enfrentarlos, tu novia los enfrentara sola y es muy posible que termine herida, se que te ha hecho muchas cosas, pero por ahora debes dejarlo pasar… sabes que todos al final obtienen lo que merecen." Dijo sabiamente su padre, Asuka se sonrojo levemente al escuchar al padre de Shinji referirse a ella como su novia.

"Pero… pero… yo…" las lagrimas que brotaban por sus ojos se elevaban por el aura roja que emanaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Goku dijo algo para los presentes. "Tengo unas cosas que hablar con Shinji en privado, él regresara mas tarde" poniendo un par de dedos en su frente, ambos se desvanecieron del lugar gracias a que Goku no había movido la mano del hombro de Shinji.

--

Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados en una hermosa pradera verde, parado y enojado, moviendo su pie nerviosamente. "Para que me trajo Kakarotto a un lugar como este" Las respuestas del príncipe aparecieron inmediatamente en frente de él. Goku y Shinji aparecieron, lo sospechoso es que el joven estaba con todo su Ki expulsado. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto severamente.

"Shinji lo sabe" respondió secamente Goku.

"¡ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡COMO PUDO HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE! ¡DEBI DEJAR QUE TAO LO MATARA CUANDO TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD!" Shinji gritaba con un odio tremendo, estaba claro que estaba furioso el joven Ikari, de hecho Vegeta se sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera, con tal cantidad de enojo y odio en su voz.

"Te lo dejo, como lo planeamos" anuncio Goku dando un brinco hacia atrás quedando a una buena distancia

El príncipe dio un largo suspiro. Es verdad, habían planeado esto desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. No quería hacer esto, pero al parecer era necesario para tranquilizar al muchacho. Sin darle un aviso Vegeta mientras se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin le dio un golpe en la cara a Shinji, mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. "Estate alerta mocoso, la función esta por comenzar" anuncio con una sonrisa torcida Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia el joven.

--

Todos estaba parados inmóviles en las instalaciones de NERV mientras analizaban lo sucedido segundos atrás. El sujeto que había atacado hace poco Tokio-.3 y dejo tanto como a la unidad 04 y a su piloto en estado deplorable se había presentado y se llevo a un completo loco de ira Shinji Ikari. Gendo jamás lo admitirá ante alguien, pero en verdad estuvo aterrado ante Shinji, claro que lo encubrió totalmente con su mascara. Mientras que los demás también se recuperaban de esto. "¿Quien era ese sujeto? ¿El tal Bardock?" pregunto Misato, "¡Secuestro a Shinji!"

"No… el era su padre… Son Goku" respondió aun tanto aturdida también Asuka. "No lo secuestro, de hecho… si no hubiera sido por el, ahora el comandante seria un montón de carbón, aunque no se que hizo enojar tanto a Shinji como para acecinarlo, ese no es el Shinji que conozco" El tono de preocupación era notable.

"Tal vez su estadía dentro del Evangelion lo desestabilizó mentalmente" dedujo Ritsuko. "Solo tengo registros de una persona que ha salido de ese estado del Evangelion y no termino bien"

Esas palabras de la doctora congelaron a la pelirroja. "_No… no de nuevo… no por favor_" pensó afligida. No podría soportar eso de nuevo, no otra vez, no Shinji.

"No creo… Shinji se altero al ver al Comandante Ikari. O por lo menos esa fue mi observación" Dijo Rei aliviando un poco a Asuka, pero alarmando a los que sabían el gran secreto de la unidad 01: Ritsuko, Gendo y Kozo.

--

Vegeta, transformado en Súper Saiyajin, y Shinji, transformado con el **Kaioken,** se encontraban en plena batalla. El príncipe Saiyajin estaba a varios metros de altura, pero Shinji no estaba a la vista. Repentinamente el joven apareció detrás de su oponente con las intenciones de darle un codazo en la espalda, pero Vegeta desapareció sintiendo oportunamente el Ki de Shinji. El joven piloto un tanto frustrado desapareció. Solo los choques aéreos se podían escuchar. Ambos reaparecían chocando puño contra puño, eran tantos movimientos veloces que solo se veían durante intervalos de segundo. Ahora ambos intercambiaban una patada en sus caras y nuevamente desaparecían.

Ahora dejaron los movimientos veloces, para concentrarse en una guerra de golpes y patadas, cada uno bloqueando simultáneamente los ataques oponentes, mientras lentamente descendían. A medida que se aproximaban al suelo el polvo suelto en este crecía más y más. Cuando el dúo de guerreros llego Goku no podía verlos por la cantidad de polvo. Un golpe mutuo en la cara de ambos fue lo necesario para que ambos perdieran la estabilidad y dieran un salto hacia atrás para recuperarse.

Vegeta puso sus manos una sobre la otra a un costado de la cabeza, con ambas palmas en una misma dirección. "**¡Garlick Ho!**" grito el guerrero formando una esfera púrpura en sus palmas. Shinji, aterrizando al igual que Vegeta unos metros mas adelante, puso una mano hacia atrás. El joven estaba furioso, totalmente cegado por la ira, tal era este enojo que no dio tiempo para hacer la pose completa del **Kame Hame Ha**, utilizando una sola mano lanzo el ataque del Maestro Roshi. Una esfera azul se formo en la mano solitaria. "**¡HAA!**" grito soltando su furia en el ataque. Como consecuencia ambas técnicas chocaron en el centro. Vegeta estaba impresionado, no esperaba que Shinji hubiera progresado mas en la otra dimensión, sin contar que habían pasado años desde que tuvo un enfrenamiento serio con el joven.

Vegeta aumento su poder en el ataque regresándoselo a Shinji e impactándolo de lleno. Una explosión púrpura apareció en donde estaba el piloto. Vegeta tuvo un tanto de miedo, pensando que se había sobrepasado en su ataque. Bajando la guardia levemente se sorprendió al ver a Shinji tras él. "_Uso el __**Shunkan Ido**_" fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar el príncipe antes de ver el puño de Shinji impactando contra su cara, la fuerza era tal que hizo perder el balance al guerrero. Pero Shinji, no paro. Comenzó a dar una combinación de varios golpes, para terminar con una patada que mando a Vegeta a varios metros contra el cielo. El piloto saco su aura roja mostrando las intenciones de seguirle, pero se detuvo al ver que Vegeta se recupero en el aire expulsando su aura dorada. Este rápidamente concentro su Ki en sus manos, lanzando una enorme cantidad de poderosas esferas de energía hacia Shinji.

El joven preparándose para esto, se curvo hacia delante, estiro sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos concentrando energía en ellos; así es, ahora era el turno de la técnica de Piccolo, solo que a Goku le dio un leve escalofrío el uso que le dio Shinji. El piloto comenzó a lanzar al igual que Vegeta varias decenas de **Makankosappo, **al ser de mayor poder que las de Vegeta las neutralizaron y el príncipe al estar sorprendido fue impactado de lleno con al menos dos decenas de esta. Shinji movía sus brazos rápidamente lanzando estos rayos a un ritmo bastante acelerado.

"¡Que!" Sobra decir que al príncipe le ocasionó varios daños, pero no era nada que no pudiera contraatacar, era más bien la sorpresa lo que le impidió anular el ataque. "¡GGGGRRAAAA!" El destello dorado de Vegeta aumento dispersando los rayos que impactaban seguidamente contra él, pero Shinji no detuvo su ataque. Vegeta ahora comenzó su vuelo hacia Shinji y despejando el camino con sus manos, moviéndolas a una enorme velocidad desviaba los láser en varias direcciones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta quedo en frente de Shinji, ahora lanzo un poderoso golpe en su estomago, haciendo que Shinji se curve completamente hacia delante. El príncipe sin dejar el contacto con el estomago de su oponente, abrió su puño dejando la palma directamente contra el joven. "**Bigbang…**" Sin dejar el contacto la técnica se comenzó a formar a quema ropa del estomago de Shinji.

"Koh… no" fue lo único que pensó el joven piloto sin poder moverse por el momentáneo dolor en su estomago.

"…**Attack**" Al terminar el nombre de su ataque una esfera de energía azul se llevo a Shinji varios metros a la distancia. Vegeta observando como se alejaba dio una sonrisa chueca, nuevamente expulso su aura dorada y fue en persecución del muchacho. A una velocidad sorprendente el príncipe alcanzo a Shinji, quien aun estaba siendo arrastrado por la técnica de Vegeta.

Retomando el sentido por el paso del dolor del golpe de Vegeta, mas aun con el dolor que causaba el ataque de energía, respiro hondo y concentrando su poder, movió sus brazos para tomar la técnica de Vegeta y regresársela "¡AHH!" Luego de eso Shinji se quedo quieto, quitándose su transformación, ahora solo se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Al parecer toda la fura se había ido.

Vegeta notando esto también quito su transformación y lentamente descendió donde estaba el muchacho llorando. "¡¿Por qué Vegeta?! ¡¿Por qué él hizo eso?!" grito el muchacho. "Encerró a mi madre… me abandono… ¿Por qué? Se que dije que no lloraría mas, pero ver a mi madre encerrada y no poder hacer nada al respecto…"

"Únete a club, mocoso" dijo en su tono agrio habitual. "Déjame decirte que no eres el único. Mi padre también me abandono…" Al escuchar estas palabras Shinji se levanto para mirar a Vegeta totalmente extrañado. El príncipe Saiyajin jamás había hablado sobre su pasado y el que fuera Shinji su oyente era mas extraño aun. "¿Por qué? Porque tenia demasiado miedo por su patética vida… Ahora estuve en sus zapatos y no lo entendí, es decir… vi a mi hijo morir a manos de Cell… vi el ataque atravesándolo justo en el pecho… y créeme que de haberlo sabido… yo me hubiera interpuesto ante el ataque sin pensarlo. El pensar en dárselo a un tirano por solo salvar mi vida… yo no podría hacerlo" Un breve silencio entre ambos apareció, para ser interrumpido nuevamente por Vegeta. "Viví toda mi infancia bajo las ordenes de Freezer, sin cuestionarlo… en un principio pensé que era mi suerte después de todo el me salvo de extinguirme como el resto de mi especie… de esta manera pasaron los años y yo deje de lado mi ingenuidad. Tenia sospechas que el planeta Vegeta-Sei fue destruido por Freezer, pero nunca tuve pruebas, solo un tonto presentimiento, entonces Dodoria me contó la verdad… Freezer destruyo el planeta por que tenia miedo de que los Saiyajin se volvieran mas fuertes y no pudiera controlarlos, al parecer tenia razón. Ese desgraciado me utilizo para su beneficio. Hay una lista incontable de planetas que purgue desde niño, todo porque Freezer me lo ordeno, claro que me divertía al hacerlo… pero no borra el hecho de que lo hice para complacerlo a él…" otro silencio se formo. "El punto es que tarde o temprano va a pagar. Puede ser no hoy, mañana o pasado, en eventual lo hará. Además esa es una de las razones por la que inicialmente me uní a la banda de inútiles de Kakarotto"

"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Shinji saliendo de la sorpresa de las palabras de Vegeta.

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… por ahora ambos tienen los mismos objetivos. No tienes por que hablarle o socializar con el, simplemente cumple tu misión. Destruir a los Ángeles, una vez que termine… dale al desgraciado lo que merece" comento con una sonrisa chueca.

"hehe… tienes razón" comento Shinji, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor por la charla con el príncipe. "Muchas gracias Vegeta" dijo sinceramente el piloto de la unidad 01.

"De nada" dijo el príncipe. "solo una cosa" ahora Vegeta se aproximo a Shinji y le dio un potente golpe en la cara. "Enséñale otra de mis técnicas a esa mocosa y el idiota de Gendo será la menor de tus preocupación" Y sin decir mas Vegeta se fue del lugar.

Shinji un tanto aturdido por el golpe se levanto. Enseguida llego Goku notando como el Ki de Shinji ya se había relajado. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto su padre acercándose a su hijo adoptivo.

"Si… Vegeta puede ser bastante directo en ocasiones" respondió mientras se sobaba la mandíbula por el golpe recién dado del príncipe. Goku se rió ante ese comentario, el buen humor de su hijo había regresado, pero misteriosamente cambio a una expresión seria nuevamente. "Ahora… me toca la parte difícil" comento Shinji desanimado.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Goku preocupado.

"Me refiero a Asuka… ella también tiene que saber la verdad y pronto"

--

Asuka Langley Soryu, hermosa piloto del Evangelion Unidad 02, regresaba al departamento donde actualmente residía. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y Shinji aun no regresaba desde hace tres horas. En un principio planeaba quedarse en NERV hasta que regresara, pero recordó que no tenia sentido, después de todo para alguien que se tele transporta no importa en donde ella estuviera, si Shinji quisiera encontrarla lo haría. Dando un suspiro la pelirroja se acostó en su cama mirando el techo y sin saber que más hacer. "Shinji… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" se pregunto en voz alta.

"Es bastante complicado" respondió una voz familiar de la misma habitación, al levantarse de su cama noto que el ya nombrado Shinji Ikari estaba de pie frente a ella. "Hola" dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, como si nada en especial hubiera ocurrido. La pelirroja se quedo quieta unos segundos analizando la situación, le costo creer el que Shinji apareciera así nada mas.

"¡BAKA!" grito saltando de su cama abrasando a su novio y dándole un poderoso beso en los labios, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que la fuerza de Asuka del salto fue tal que incrusto a Shinji en la pared mas cercana a su espalda.

"Asuka… no seas tan brusca" dijo el joven adolorido por el golpe en su espalda luego de terminar el beso.

"¡Te lo mereces por asustarme! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Pensé que ibas a matar al comandante Ikari!" grito Asuka

"En realidad lo iba a matar, además es por eso que estoy aquí… Ven" Sin separarse del abraso ambos desaparecieron de la habitación dejando una enorme perforación con la forma del cuerpo de Shinji en la pared.

--

"¿Eeh?" Murmuro Asuka observando el cambio rápido de sus alrededores, hace solo unos segundos la pelirroja estaba en su habitación. Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía un hermoso prado verde, al borde de un lago y limitante a un enorme bosque. "Shinji… ¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto curiosa, sin embargo noto algo impresionante. En el bosque frente al lago se podía ver claramente como un enorme tiranosaurio iba caminando. "¿Qué… es… este… lugar?" pregunto atontada la pelirroja.

"Se podría decir que es mi hogar" respondió simplemente el joven piloto, mientras se separaba del abrazo. "Bueno papá, gracias por esperar en este lugar, lo que sigue lo debo hacer yo solo" dijo Shinji mirando a las espaldas de la pelirroja. Esta quien estaba maravillada por sus alrededores no le presto la atención a la conversación entre su novio el hombre que aun no veía, estaba fascinada con el entorno.

"No hay problema, ahora recuerdo que tengo unos asuntos que atender" respondió la voz y con esto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que hasta este momento estaba anonadada.

"¡Baka! ¿En donde…?" no logro terminar ya que reconoció al sujeto que estaba a sus espaldas. "¿Goku?"

"Hola" dijo repitiendo el mismo saludo despreocupado que había hecho Shinji segundos atrás en el departamento, no cabía duda de que era su padre. "Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero como dije, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Nos vemos" poniendo sus dedos en la frente el Saiyajin abandono la zona.

Shinji quedo algo atontado con este hecho. "Espera… ¿Se conocen?" pregunto curioso el piloto de la unidad 01.

"Si, hace algunos días atrás, me ayudo con cierto entrenamiento" respondió su novia.

"¿Entrenamiento?" pregunto sin obtener una respuesta mas clara.

"Si, pero luego te digo con mas detalles. ¿Para que fue que me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Y que tiene que ver con tu berrinche hace horas atrás?" pregunto furiosa.

La expresión facial relajada de Shinji cambio rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por una seria. "Es por lo que me entere dentro de la unidad 01" dijo severamente, en un tono que helo a Asuka. Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer era de gran importancia.

"¿Dentro de la unidad 01? ¿Estuviste charlando con alguien? ¡No te entiendo!" grito la pelirroja exasperada. Lo que decía Shinji no tenia sentido alguno para ella. ¿Cómo es posible que hable con alguien dentro de la unidad 01?

"Dentro del Evangelion me encontré con mi madre. Yui Ikari" dijo secamente.

"Espera… ¿Tu madre? ¿La biológica? ¿No que esta muerta?" pregunto Asuka un tanto aturdida.

"Si, eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero me equivoque. Ella se encuentra atrapada dentro de la unidad 01 desde el accidente hace diez años. Es gracias a ella que puedo sincronizar con ese Evangelion. Y la misma razón por la que tu puedes sincronizar con el tuyo" informo Shinji.

"¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con la unidad 02?" pregunto, algo dentro de ella no le gustaba donde iba el tema de conversación.

"No… no mi madre… la tuya"

"¡¿Que?! ¡No la metas en esto! ¡No quiero hablar de ello!" grito asustada dando un paso hacia atrás. "¡Aléjate!"

"¿No entiendes? Tu madre se encuentra dentro de la unidad 02, es por eso que logras sincronizar con la unidad 02" explico, pero Asuka solo dio un paso atrás mas, en señal de duda y miedo.

"¡No! ¡Ella murió! ¡Ella me abandono! ¡Desde ese experimento fallido se volvió loca!" gritaba comenzando a llorar. "Si fue por eso que querías hablarme, regrésame al departamento… ¡No quiero escucharte!" gritaba negando todo.

"No puedo… ¿Es que no entiendes? El accidente fallido era la prueba de activación de la unidad 02. ¡Tu madre era la piloto! ¡Al igual que la mía!" gritaba Shinji intentando hacer escuchar a la pelirroja.

"Cállate… ¡Cállate! … ¡CALLATE!" Asuka por la furia comenzó a expulsar todo su Ki, lo cual Shinji no espero venir, la corriente de aire era de tal magnitud que mando a volar al joven piloto varios metros atrás. Aumentando el propio Ki se recupero y comenzó a avanzar hacia la pelirroja. "¡Tu no sabes nada!"

"_Tiene un Ki tremendo, entonces si fue ella a quien sentí desde el interior de la unidad 01. ¿En que momento se hizo tan fuerte?_" se pregunto Shinji mientras avanzaba hacia la pelirroja. "Asuka… ¡Cálmate!" gritaba el joven logrando tomar el hombro de la joven.

--

A una distancia cercana habían llegado los guerreros para investigar ese misterioso Ki desconocido, incluso Vegeta, quien ya estaba regresando a Corporacion Capsula se regreso para averiguarlo. "¡Que es lo que sucede" grito el príncipe en claro tono de molestia.

Krillin, quien había llegado hace también solo unos momentos contesto. "No lo se, pero ese Ki es enorme. Supera al de Freezer con una gran diferencia" Atrás del antiguo monje estaban Tien y Yamcha, Trunks, Goten y Gohan

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?" sugirió el jugador de baseball. Al llegar al claro notaron a Shinji y a una desconocida pelirroja. "¿Proviene de ella?"

"Quien lo diría" murmuro Vegeta sorprendido por el poder de la humana que había tomado sus técnicas, no era tan patética como los demás terrestres a su opinión. "Al parecer el mocoso descubrió otro poder grande" murmuro el príncipe. Todos se acercaron para preguntar lo que sucedía, pero una voz a sus espaldas intervino.

"Esperen, no se metan en esto" pidió Goku seriamente.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto Gohan un tanto sorprendido al verlo en ese lejano lugar.

"Es asunto de Shinji para resolver, les pido que se alejen" ordeno Goku. A pesar de que al príncipe de los Saiyajin no le gustaba recibir ordenes, sabia que Kakarotto tenía razón.

"Esta bien, se que esto no me concierne en lo mas mínimo. Trunks… Vámonos de aquí" dijo el guerrero a su hijo.

"¿Qué? Pero papá…" antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, Vegeta le dio una de sus miradas, una de esas miradas que te dicen una palabra mas y te quedas sin dinero por todo un año. No era necesario anda mas. Ambos regresaron su casa.

"Gohan… Goten…" dijo Goku. "Confío en que se irán de aquí. Yo tengo asuntos que resolver" sin esperar respuesta de ambos. Goku volvió a desaparecer, fuera lo que fuera el guerrero solo se había quedado para evitar interrupciones. Ahora que se había asegurado, regreso a su importante y desconocido deber.

"Goten… es hora de irnos" dijo Gohan siguiendo la orden de su padre, fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedía no era asunto de ellos.

"Pero Gohan… ¿Ya viste a esa chica? Es hermosa y ya sentiste su Ki… debo invitarla a salir" dijo el segundo hijo de Goku. Para el lamento de Gohan, su hermano aun estaba en la adolescencia.

"Goten… es tres años menor que tu, además ahora esta ocupada, si hasta Vegeta le hizo caso a nuestro padre es porque algo importante esta pasando." Sin esperar respuesta tomo a Goten desde la parte de atrás de su camisa y se lo llevo. Si, habían pasado los años y Goten había crecido, pero si algo había aprendido era a no replicar a su hermano. Notando que ya varios se iban, el trío de humanos también abandono el lugar.

--

"¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Dijiste que nunca lo harías!" gritaba la pelirroja. Rápidamente Shinji la tomo desde las muñecas, ambos cayeron al piso. Shinji quedo sobre Asuka evitando su escape. "¡Suéltame! ¡Baka!"

"No lo haré hasta que te tranquilices. Tu eres la única a la que le puedo contar todo esto, la única que me va a entender, la única en quien puedo confiar" dijo Shinji sin soltar a la pelirroja, aunque esto era bastante difícil. Asuka ahora poseía una tremenda fuerza. "además mereces saber la verdad"

"Suéltame… déjame en paz" dijo finalmente mirando a Shinji soltando varias lagrimas.

"No… no te miento, no quiero lastimarte… solo quiero que dejen de utilizarnos, quiero que esta guerra termine, y NERV no es lo que parece. Todo es un enorme complot para el fin del mundo. Los Ángeles son el menor de nuestros problemas" Shinji noto que Asuka se negaba a mirarlo. "Por favor tienes que escucharme"

"¿Por qué no vas con Misato? ¿Con Kaji? ¿Con la niña maravilla?" dijo en un tono agrio.

"No puedo confiar en Misato o en Kaji ciegamente y Rei, ya sabes que ella es muy apegada al comandante, además no estoy seguro de lo que sea Rei. Hay algo muy extraño en ella, mi madre es idéntica, salvo por el pelo y ojos." Explico Shinji. "Y yo… no quiero que vivas en mas mentiras… yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que nunca mas derrames una lagrima… yo te amo" dijo en su declaración final.

Asuka dejo de forcejear. Se paralizo instantáneamente al escuchar esas tres palabras finales. "_Yo te amo_" No había escuchado esas tres palabras en un largo tiempo. Diez años en que no la escucho. Diez años desde el accidente de su madre. ¿Había una verdad tras ello? ¿Una razón para el accidente? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Se mintió a si misma por todo este tiempo, diciéndose que ella nunca la amo. Pero… ¿Y si fuera diferente? ¿Y si nada fuera como ella pensaba? Shinji le decía que le amaba y podía verlo en sus ojos. No mentía.

La acción siguiente fue un impulso, un deber, un deseo, una orden tanto de su mente como de su subconsciente, una orden del universo, del cosmos. Asuka aprovechando que Shinji había dejado de presionar sus muñecas se libero fácilmente. Con un descuidado Shinji sobre ella, movió su brazos hábilmente hacia su cabeza y tiro de el hacia ella, juntando sus labios en el acto.

Este beso fue como ningún otro que hubieran experimentados entre ellos antes. Asuka dio absolutamente todo, no había ningún sentimiento negativo en el. Solo amor, simple, puro, directo y honesto. No había otra forma de describirlo, se aislaron en su propia dimensión, en su propio mundo, en su propio espacio. Nada existía, no poderes, no Evangelion, no Ki, no conspiraciones, no gobiernos, no países, absolutamente nada. ¿Población? Shinji y Asuka.

El beso era todo, era una misión de reconocimiento del otro, memorizándolo para siempre en la mente del otro, recordando que cada territorio era del otro. Fusionándose mas allá, la técnica de la fusión estaría avergonzada, no existía otra fusión más perfecta entre dos seres. Ahora estaba juntos nuevamente y mas unidos que antes, y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto.

Lamentablemente el beso debió llegar a su fin, ambos necesitaban respirar y aunque este momento se prolongo bastante, debieron separarse. Lentamente distanciaron sus bocas y simultáneamente abrieron sus ojos observando al otro fijamente. "Te amo" respondió Asuka a la declaración anterior del muchacho. Ambos sonrojados desde hace mucho se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse del pasto verde. El sol ya se encontraba casi al final del cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche. Se sentaron y observaron juntos el sol descendiendo junto a un cómodo silencio, cosa que no debía durar mucho. "Te escuchare…"

"Cuando termine de decirte esto necesitaremos hacer un plan. Estamos en desventaja y lo peor es que estamos perdiendo esta guerra" dijo en voz baja. Antes de que iniciara la conversación Asuka nuevamente se le acerco para darle otro beso repentino, este ya mucho mas calmado que el anterior pero era lento, nuevamente necesitando aire se separaron. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Presiento que cuanto termines con lo que me tienes que decir… no voy a estar de humor para hacerlo de nuevo" respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja. "ya… termina rápido Baka o de lo contrario" Esta vez fue el turno de Shinji para besarla. La pelirroja se sonrojo nuevamente ante esto. "¿Y eso?" pregunto un tanto avergonzada.

"Tu no tienes la exclusividad sobre eso" respondió astutamente su novio.

"Ya Baka… accedí a escucharte… no tientes tu suerte" dijo la pelirroja levemente mirando hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzada.

Shinji dio un largo suspiro y su expresión divertida cambio a una seria. Lo que venia iba a ser difícil, pero esperanzadoramente juntos podrían hacer algo al respecto.

--

Goku y Kibitoshin caminaban por un extraño lugar oscuro. El guerrero Saiyajin tenía varios escalofríos por todo su cuerpo ante las sombras que se veían alrededor. Todos se parecían a los monstruos biomecánicos que conducían los pilotos Evangelion, pero por alguna extraña razón estaban incompletos o destrozados, incluso se veían varios esqueletos gigantes. "Supremo Kaio Sama… ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Goku.

"Esto es a lo que le llaman cementerio EVA" dijo el ser supremo con su tono de voz seria. Kibitoshin seguía caminando entre la oscuridad, en un destino que ni Goku conocía.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que no debemos interferir en los acontecimientos de esta dimensión. De lo contrario ya habría destrozado a todos esos Ángeles, no me gusta perderme de la diversión" cuestiono el guerrero.

"En vista a los ultimas intervenciones imprevistas la balanza no esta en equilibrio. Por eso estamos aquí para buscar ayuda" informo el ser supremo, al parecer desde hace algunos momentos estaba buscando algo con la mirada, finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Aquí esta" dijo satisfecho.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto ante la silueta gigante que estaba frente a ellos, lo sorprendente es que tenía aspecto humanoide, pero costaba reconocerlo ya que se encontraba dividido en varias partes.

"Son los restos del Evangelion Unidad 03"

**Continuara…**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

"¡Hola! Soy Goku. Shinji regresa a NERV y comienzan las preguntas. Al parecer nota que no ha progresado como guerrero en los últimos meses. ¿Planea un nuevo entrenamiento? Ese sujeto Kaoru es extraño, ¿Qué planea Gero? Además que Shinji esta sorprendido por el poder que posee ahora su novia. Descuida Shinji, no le diré a Milk."

"Aquí Misato. ¿Qué significa esto? Shinji cambio el color de pelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Secuestraron al subcomandante? ¿Sospechan de Kaji? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Ehh? ¡Robaron los restos de la unidad 03! ¡Esto es un infierno!"

"No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha! Llamado: Aguas turbulentas. ¡No se lo pierdan!"

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bien, otro capitulo en linea. Lamento la espera, pero intente hacer tiempo. ¿Por que? Es que el fanfic ya esta llegando a su fin y quiero hacerlo durar un poco mas. Sin contar del hecho de que estoy trabajando como loco en el siguiente especial (Especial de Majin Buu) , ya que es el ultimo especial de ese tipo le dare un gran final. y ademas estoy orgulloso de anunciar que lanzare un Fanfic basado en ese especial. Aun no estoy seguro del titulo, pero sera bastante divertilo, lo malo es que no sera publicado aqui por razones de trama, esta situado en el mundo de dragon ball. Los unicos personajes de Evangelion que salgan en ese fanfic serian Shinji y Asuka, todo lo demas Dragon Ball Z. Asi que si van a querer leerlo tendran que encontrarlo en la seccion de dragon Ball Z o en mi perfil (ya saben, donde dice Shadow The Knight of Chaos)**

**Finalmente hay un boton aqui abajo que dice "Review" precionenlo por favor!! Y ahora con las respuestas:**

**Gamelos: Lo de las camaras era por "ahora", ademas estan capacitando a MAGI para poder seguir las super velocidades de los guerreros, todo tiene que ver con la trama, pero te aseguro de que antes del final todo el mundo podra apreciar las super batallas que dan los Evangelion. No dire mas detalles al respecto. Y respecto a Asuka, ella no sera super Saiyajin, no soy machista, simplemente no me gustaria ver a mi pelirroja preferida rubia.**

orochi: ¿Ves a Kaoru hospitalizado? Esos son los resultados por "intentar detener a Bardock". Ahora el guerrero Saiyajin saldra mas adelante, calma que tengo un pedasito que tiene su nombre por todos lados.

**berto: Bardock no saldra hasta mas adelante de nuevo, digamos que su participacion en mi panorama es pequeña, pero creeme que tendra una importancia "grandiosa"mas adelante. (Si descubres el mensaje en clave no lo digas porfavor)  
**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Goku no se encontrara con Bardock o Gohan (abuelo) hasta mas adelante. Se pasiente al respecto. Shinji lo vera primero y sera.. dios... con solo pensarlo... maldicon estoy babeando el teclado.**

**Ericksmoke91: Asuka sera mas fuerte que Shinji en estado normal. Sin kaioken o transformaciones de pormedio. Si Shinji se transforma tiene mayor poder que ella, aunque Asuka utilice su kaioken no sera mas fuerte que el. Ahora comenzaremos con el entrenamiento final de Shinji y desarrollara su propia tecnica. (Sera estrenada en el especial o en ova primero, segun lo que llegue primero)**

**DragFire: Bardock es la ley!!  
**


	29. Capitulo 22: Aguas Turbulentas Pt 1

**IMPORTANTE:**

**¡Lo siento! Mis mas profundos lamentos por esto. Esta espera no tiene perdon, a lo menos espero que lo tenga. Sin duda que fue un gran golpe el perder todos mis avances cuando murio mi pc a principios de este año (matando un especial de una posibles 150 paginas, de las cuales llevaba un poco mas de la mitad) intenten resumir toda la saga de buu en un capitulo readaptandola a Shinji y Asuka. ¡Y todo eso perdido! Este capitulo lo inicie hace un par de meses, pero no avansaba mucho por deprecion post-perdida-fanfic-masiva, ahora me reanimo un poco la noticia del Raging Blast 2, pero lo que recupero mi confianza y alegria por completo fueron los ultimos dos trailers. ¡Primero!: ¡Future Gohan is Back! y segundo... ANIMACION OVA INCLUIDO EN EL JUEGO "¡EL PLAN PARA EXTERMINAR A LOS SAIYAJIN!" Ova que nunca salio de japon (aunque ya lo habia visto), ahora regresa totalmente remasterisado y no hablamos de unos toques estilo Dragon Ball Kai... se nota MUCHO la diferencia. Eso tambien para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo personaje al juego Hatchiyack... el arma final de los Sufurujin nunca lanzada para erradicar a los Saiyajin.**

Tambien me demore por algo inesperado, es lamentable pero es verdad, es la sangre de entrenador Pokemon la que llevo dentro y no pude evitar ponerme a jugar PKMN platino, mas aun que recomence a ver la serie otra vez (lo se, lamentable, pero me encanta el nuevo estilo de batalla pokemon). Ademas es algo que desde que inicie en esta pagina quise hacer y por fin tengo una idea posible de hacer.

**En fin, lamento la tardanza, lamento el capitulo corto (es por razones de trama, si se dieron cuenta este capitulo tambiene esta dividido en partes), por las disculpas me despido desde ya y espero que queden algunos lectores por ahi. Me despido con la frase del trailer que causo que hoy me esforzara por subir el capitulo.  
**

**"The battle continues in the game..."  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 22:  
****Aguas Turbulentas  
(Encuentros)**

-x-

"_Del las heridas, aprenderán _

_Que la ilusión_

_Crecerá y todo renacerá_

_Vamos, ahora con valor_

_Podremos continuar_

_Vamos amigos, a comenzar_

_Este viaje que no tiene final_

_Vamos, una vez más_

_Con la energía si_

_Del amor"_

**Fragmento - Ángeles Fuimos**

-x-

Misato salía del departamento rumbo a los cuarteles de NERV en un fin de semana. Sin duda que le alegraba, después de todo había sido una semana malditamente larga. Shinji regreso y se enfrento a las consecuencias de su arrebato, pero por suerte se le atribuyo toda esa ira que tenia por una supuesta 'Tensión Postraumática'. Cuento que obviamente nadie creía, pero el Comandante Ikari necesitaba todos los pilotos disponibles para derrotar a los Ángeles. Luego de eso se genero un extraño ambiente en el departamento. Asuka solo salía de su habitación a la escuela o comer, aunque esto último se lo llevaba adentro también. Siempre se veía enojada, mas de lo normal, y muy pensante, no hablaba casi nada, ni si quiera con su supuesto novio.

Shinji era un caso similar. Era extraño que repitiera la misma secuencia que Asuka, salvo que su demás actitud se mantenía igual. De hecho le asustaba el hecho de que Asuka no fuera a la habitación de Shinji en la noche. Si, ella lo sabia, y también sabia que no hacían nada. Pero seria una ridiculez en un principio negarles eso, después de todo estaban en una guerra, aunque tuvieran apariencias de niños, no podían ser tratados igual.

Esto no era justo.

"_Son solo niños, a ellos no se les debería dar el peso del destino de la humanidad_" Con este ultimo pensamiento, al observar el silencioso departamento y dando un suspiro Misato salio del departamento. El trabajo tal vez la distraería de todo este caos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Asuka escucho el sonido deslizante del motor de la puerta al cerrarse, dando por entendido que Misato se había marchado. No estaba dormida. No mucho. Durante toda esta semana desde la conversación con Shinji en su mundo logro conciliar un sueño, o por lo menos no uno pacifico. Sus seguridades ya no estaban, lo único en que había confiado la mayoría de su vida era una mentira. NERV era una mentira. EVA era una mentira. Hasta los Ángeles eran una mentira. Todo una fachada para algo más grande, y ella jamás en su vida se había sentido mas usada. Y todo creaba solo más preguntas. ¿Shinji era una mentira? ¿Kaji era una mentira?

Kaji de una manera era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, una vez que comenzó a ver a Shinji bajo una nueva luz, el sentimiento hacia Kaji se había definido claramente, ahora notaba que a él era el único a quien podría llamar un padre suplente. Ya que se había distanciado mucho de su padre biológico, en especial desde que él había comenzado una nueva familia, ella no podía formar parte de ello.

Simplemente repasaba los hechos una y otra vez. Kaji es un espía que trabaja para SEELE vigilando a NERV, pero esto es una fachada ya que en realidad trabaja como espía para el gobierno japonés. Al final…. ¿Él era bueno? A todo esto se le suma el hecho de que el segundo impacto en realidad fue ocasionado por los miembros de SEELE. NERV era una fallada para los mismos, bajo las órdenes del propio Gendo Ikari, quien al parecer tiene sus propios planes.

Lo mas frustrante: Las muertes de Kyoko y Yui eran planes de SEELE, por lo que ahora realizaba el trabajo sucio de los mismos tipos que condujeron a su madre a suicidio, y que convirtió su infancia en una miseria.

En este momento Shinji no era de mucha ayuda. Durante toda la semana pasada estuvo muy distante de ella, aunque en realidad era ella la que se puso distante de él. A su vez su novio comenzó con un raro entrenamiento. Él simplemente se aislaba o en su habitación o en el campo, seguido de esto su Ki comenzaba cambiar irregularmente de una forma continua durante horas. En un inicio eran estallidos enormes de Ki, pero con forme a que pasaba el tiempo estos estallidos reducían su intensidad, hasta llegar las irregularidades mínimas que se sentían en este momento…

"_Momento… se detuvo…_"

Eso significaba que su entrenamiento daba por terminado. Mientras ella continuaba con sus pensamientos. Lo único que podría pensar ahora seria arruinar los planes de SEELE y unirse a lo que Shinji hacia. Era lo mas lógico.

"Asuka… Debemos ir a la escuela" pidió Shinji desde afuera de la habitación. "Hoy toca limpieza de salón"

Sin responder la pelirroja se levanto. Odiaba la limpieza, mas aun que no entendía estas costumbres. Ella jamás tuvo que limpiar algo en su vida, después de todo era la prodigio piloto de la unidad 02, pero desde que llego aquí todo eso cambio. Mira que pasarla por una ignorante estudiante. ¡Ella es universitaria!

"_Idiotas Japoneses y sus idiotas costumbres_" Torpemente y sin deshacerse de su expresión adormilada abrió la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con su novio, quien la esperaba afuera cordialmente. Al verlo parado se le quito todo su sueño. En ese estado, ¿Quién no lo haría? Un cambio radical se presentaba en Shinji Ikari esa mañana. Su pelo y ojos cambiaron a un aspecto rojizo oscuro, muy oscuro.

"¡¿Qué demonios tercero?" grito la pelirroja aturdida. Con mucha fuerza tomo la cabeza de su novio con sus manos y comenzó a revisar los cambios. "¡¿Qué te paso?"

"¡Auch! ¡Me lastimas!" pidió separándose de la _revisada_ de su novia. "Es parte de mi entrenamiento" dijo recuperándose de los zamarrones de la pelirroja. "Tengo que acostumbrarme a un uso continuo de esta transformación si quiero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo con la unidad 01." Se explico recordando lo sucedido dentro de la unidad 01. "¡Lo mas difícil es dormir con la técnica sin desactivarla!"

"Bien, es que jamás te vi con esa transformación antes… no puedes culparme por notar las diferencias" se defendió la pelirroja notablemente avergonzada de su actuación. Esto también hizo notar lo mucho que extraño hablar con Shinji, incluyendo su compañía durante esta semana. Sus pensamientos, sospechas y preocupaciones la separaron de él.

"Supongo que ya te sientes mejor" dijo inseguro de que decir su novio, notando al igual que ella este humor relajado que se sentía entre ellos nuevamente. "Hace mas de una semana que no hablábamos de esta forma."

"Si, supongo que por todo lo que dijiste…" Ahora el silencio fue torpe y Asuka ya le estaba desesperando esto. "¡Mira Shinji! Gracias… yo… supongo que tenias razón… es tan solo… todos estos años pensé que hacia lo correcto por mi orgullo… y cuando me diste vuelta todo lo que creía me alarme, y mucho mas al estar en todo esto… mi madre" aclaro bastante insegura de que decir, se notaba que mientras hablaba, su confianza iba desapareciendo. "…nuestras madres."

"Si… supongo que lo tomaste con mucha mas calma que yo, en especial al saber que el centro de todo esto estaba el Comandante y me duele que se lo haya hecho a mi propia madre o aun a su propio hijo."

Ahora ya no tenían de que mas hablar. Se quedaron quietos viéndose por unos momentos, lo demás ya estaba dicho de ante mano. La misión ahora es clara, acabar con los planes de Gendo y la organización tras él…

"Asuka…"

"¡Cállate y bésame Baka!"

Aunque por el momento dejaron que sus hormonas hablaran por ellos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hoy es el día"

"Si…"

"¿Estas seguro de todo esto?"

"No, pero ¿Cuando me he detenido por eso?"

"Supongo que estarás listo para las consecuencias, no creo que podamos pisar el cuartel de NERV jamás después de esto y menos aun ver a tu amante después, al menos por un buen rato"

"Lo se… este será mi ultimo trabajo"

"Nuestro ultimo trabajo"

"¿Y no extrañaras tu trabajo para NERV? Tengo entendido que disfrutabas mucho el hacerlo"

"Si, pero el pago por esta misión es mucho mayor al que había soñado y sabes que no puedo resistirme a una buena aventura, o incluso a un posible combate"

"Eso, no es algo que de lo que pueda hablar"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El teléfono del departamento Ikari/Katsuragi/Soryu sonó, pero nadie estaba presente para responderlo, los integrantes restantes ya se habían marchado para la escuela. La contestadota hizo su trabajo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era uno de esos días que Asuka odiaba, y aun más si incluía limpiar toda una escuela. Claro que solo a Hikari se le ocurriría inscribirlos para voluntarios en esta tediosa labor. Incluso era más alarmante que ella se hubiera dejado convencer, por suerte la niña maravilla no fue. Solo estaban ella, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke y por supuesto Shinji, lo que le irritaba al ver a los tres chiflados juntos. Shinji si hacia su trabajo, pero el otro par de idiotas jamás movían un dedo a menos que Hikari estuviera presente.

Muchos alumnos voluntarios se alarmaron al ver el cambio del joven Ikari. Toji y Kensuke lo miraron horrorizado, pensando que cierta alemana loca lo había pasado al lado oscuro. Mientras que Hikari descargaba todo el peso de la ley y de los estatutos escolares, sobre la impropiedad de usar tintes de cabello en los estudiantes. Prácticamente dejo sordo al joven Ikari.

La explicación fue larga, aunque estaban un poco incrédulos de la habilidad de cambio de apariencia de Shinji. Tuvo que convencerlos visualmente, destransformandose y transformándose varias veces para ganar credibilidad. Luego de varias respuestas, señales de admiración, ataques de celos de la pelirroja y muchas otras cosas que no se dirán por vergüenza de Shinji, la mañana continuo.

Algo bueno de todo esto fue que la mañana se paso rápidamente, lo que daba como concluida la labor de limpieza. El quinteto de jóvenes salía de la escuela. Toji y Kensuke se reían por un chiste que nadie mas entendió, Shinji se dedicaba a escucharlos sin demasiado interés y Asuka comentaba cosas con Hikari. Todo iba normal para ellos… por el momento.

La larga limpieza se termino, para que los alumnos encargados regresaran a sus casas luego de un trabajo bien hecho. Antes de que todos salieran del edificio, la pelirroja parto a Shinji del resto de un forma como solo Asuka podría hacerlo. Shinji caminaba inocentemente junto a Toji y Kensuke, para que fuera jalado violentamente de su brazo y ser dirigido a gran velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela.

"As-Asuka, ¿Que sucede?" pregunto el joven aturdido, su respuesta fue el mismo gran resultado de esa mañana. Asuka lo jalo hacia un ferviente beso agresivo. El piloto de la unidad 01 estaba aturdió. En una semana no había tocado esos labios, debido a los pensamientos de la alemana, pero en tan solo un día ya habían sido dos veces los besos que ella inicio.

Por su parte obviamente, Shinji no se resistió, regresando el beso con la misma pasión que la pelirroja. Sus labios se movieron al unísono, en una sincronía perfecta, reconociéndose con la ya experiencia en el pasado. Era magnifico y sublime, casi como si sus almas se tocaran a través de tal dulce tacto, esto duro hasta que el aire fuera un necesidad.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto Shinji jadeando aun por la falta de aire.

"¿Necesito una razón?" pregunto ahora enfadada.

¿Eh?" No era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Voy a NERV. Necesito hacer algo urgente…" Shinji iba a hablar, pero fue silenciado por los labios de Asuka. "No te preocupes, no haré alguna estupidez como tu, debo hablar algo importante y terminar con este dolor que siento" diciendo esto se separo de Shinji dándole la espalda. "Nos vemos en la hora de la cena" Y sin mas Asuka emprendió el vuelo. "_Tengo que hablar con él… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Kaji…_"

"Supongo que Asuka tiene que enfrentar a sus propios demonios" dando un suspiro aun sintiendo los labios de la pelirroja, regreso donde sus amigos. Kensuke, Toji y Hikari lo esperaban en la salida. "Lamento la demora"

"Si, claro… fraternizando con el enemigo en horas de clase…" murmuro Toji un tanto enfermo, Kensuke lo secundo en una mirada de asco, mientra que Hikari rió en voz baja. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. "¿A dónde fue?"

"Voló a NERV, tenia que hacer algo importante" informo el piloto de la Unidad 01. "Creo que yo iré a casa, aun tengo entrenamiento que…"

_¡Crash!_

Todos miraron horrorizados, ya que Shinji fue expulsado de una forma brutal bajo tierra. Además del repentino hecho de que un sujeto de pelo negro estaba ahora en el lugar donde estaba el piloto de la unidad 01.

"Supongo que este es el dichoso Shinji Ikari" dijo el guerrero Saiyajin en su habitual tono de orgullo. "Aun me estoy acostumbrando a esta habilidad de sentir el Ki. Desde que luche contra esta chiquilla que la encontré interesante y por tu firma de poder, debes ser él." Anuncio con aire satisfecho. Hikari pensó que se iba a desmayar. No todos los días enterraban a fuerza bruta a uno de sus amigos veinte metros bajo tierra. Kensuke y Toji miraron al sujeto en terror.

Del agujero lentamente se elevo Shinji, ahora su vestimenta cambio a la que usualmente usaba para pelear. El Gi naranja que le dio su padre. Bardock pestaño. Era el mismo que él había visto en sus visiones anteriores a la destrucción de su planeta. El símbolo de la tortuga estaba en frente, mientras que el de Kaio Sama estaba en su espalda.

Shinji observo aturdido a su oponente. Era la copia exacta de su padre, salvo por una sonrisa que el jamás había hecho, su extraña armadura Saiyajin, y la cicatriz en su mejilla. "¡¿Quién eres?" Exigió aterrizando frente a frente.

"Yo soy… ¡Bardock!" Grito lanzándose nuevamente contra Shinji con el puño hacia delante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Asuka llego a NERV en tan solo un par de minutos. Se sorprendió que estaba la alerta roja en toda la base, curiosa se oculto observando a unos agentes de la Sección 2 para escuchar su charla.

"¿Hay confirmación?" dijo el primero.

"Si, el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki fue secuestrado" aclaro el segundo. Asuka inhalo fuertemente. ¿Quién se atrevería a secuestrarlo? ¿En la propia base de NERV? Es una locura sin sentido.

"¿Sabemos quien fue?" pregunto nuevamente el primero.

"Tenemos sospechas que fue un trabajo de dos espías." Explico el primero. ¿Espías? La mente de Asuka estaba en caos, había solo una persona que conocía que fuera espía y rogaba por que no fuera él. "Juunana Gou" Asuka abrió sus ojos. No esperaba que el fuera un espía. "Y Kaji Ryoji" y en ese momento el corazón de Asuka paro por unos momentos.

"_¡Lo han descubierto!_" pensó horrorizada. A su vez sintió que el Ki de Shinji aumentaba, al mismo tiempo que aparecía otra firma familiar. "_¿Bardock?_" pensó sorprendida. "_Ahora no puedo ayudarte Shinji… se que puedes hacerlo tu solo_" La pelirroja estaba indecisa en que opción tomar, pero en estos momentos Kaji lo necesitaba mas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toji y Kensuke miraron incrédulos, mientras que Hikari aguanto un suspiro. El golpe a Shinji nunca fue completado, porque este lo detenía fácilmente con su mano derecha, parando en seco a Bardock. El propio guerrero no lo podía creer. "No es seguro luchar en partes publicas" comento el piloto manteniendo la serenidad. Movió su mano hacia atrás, acercando al Saiyajin hacia él, seguido contraataco con un gran puñetazo para enviarlo por los aires. Dando uso de su gran velocidad, Shinji desapareció, para rematar a Bardock en pleno aire, enviándolo a una zona deshabitada, específicamente el lugar de entrenamiento habitual del joven, en las montañas de Tokio-3. Shinji pudo estar tranquilo: Toji, Hikari y Kensuke estarían a salvo.

"Vaya, paraste mi golpe con una sola mano… por un momento pensé que seria una lucha aburrida, pero la pelirroja tenia razón… ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡Al fin un oponente digno!" Los ojos de Bardock tomaron una tonalidad verde-azulada, mientras que su cabello y cejas se volvían rubios. "¡Veamos si estas a la altura de un Súper Saiyajin!" La sangre Saiyajin hervía con fuerza, sintiendo el inicio de la batalla.

Shinji abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a nueva apariencia de Bardock, una que por cierto era muy familiar. Pero la sorpresa del joven no duro mucho tiempo, ya que logro notar el poder de Bardock.

"Debería ser una batalla interesante" Sus músculos hicieron su aparición, aumentando de golpe siendo seguido del ya habitual Ki rojo, en su estado de transformación actual. "Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso…" Shinji desapareció.

"Pero que… ¡Gah!" El puño de Shinji fue hundido en los abdominales de Bardock, torciendo estos músculos de forma peligrosa, mientras destruía la armadura que los cubría fácilmente. El aura amarilla que rodeaba al Saiyajin se disperso, dando torpemente unos paso hacia atrás mientras se doblaba ante el dolor. "_¡Maldicion! ¡No pude verlo!_"

Usando toda su voluntad de Saiyajin se recupero del golpe, mirando atentamente a su oponente. Esta batalla no seria nada fácil, notando el poder que desprendía el joven. "_Kakarotto… ¿Tu hiciste esto?_" se pregunto severamente el origen de los poderes del muchacho. "Bien, no podré contenerme contigo… ¡Raah!" Tan solo se pudo sentir el viendo moverse debido a la velocidad de Bardock.

Los brazos de ambos guerreros chocaron, ninguno cediendo a la presión del otro.

"Te de vuelvo el golpe…" usando su brazo libre golpeo de improviso esta vez el abdomen de Shinji, incestando de igual forma. Afortunadamente el Gi era de una material especial creado por Kaio Sama, siendo muy elástico y resistente. Lamentablemente para el piloto la combinación del guerrero no terminaba ahí. Aun aturdido por el golpe, uso el otro brazo, aprovechando que ya no era objetivo de la presión del piloto y golpeo la cara del piloto enviándolo a un costado, siendo seguido por un rayo azul brillante de energía, potenciando la velocidad que había tomado debido al gran golpe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Por aquí debería estar… siento el Ki de Kaji_" La pelirroja se encontraba buscando el doble agente por los pasillos de NERV. A la sorpresa fue fácil localizarlo, y para algo aun mayor, se encontraba aparentemente dejando en libertad a Fuyutsuki. Curiosa se oculto en el techo, gracias a sus habilidades de vuelo. Enfocándose en la conversación de ambos.

"Porque hace esto, se supone que usted es un lacayo de SEELE." Comento curioso el subcomandante de NERV. También se encontraba confuso con las contradictorias acciones de agente.

"Digamos que no he vendido mi alma a ellos, mi verdadera labor es encontrar la verdad… se lo debo a la humanidad" comento el sujeto sin afeitar. Notando el asombro de Fuyutsuki.

"Pero lo SEELE lo matara" respondió ahora mas que nada extrañado. Con lo poco que conocía a Kaji era extraño que tomara esta clase de riesgos, en especial como una persona tan calculadora, a menos que… "En realidad no vez esperanza, ¿Verdad?" no lo dijo como sospecha, Kaji sonrío ante ello. "…por eso no tomaste ninguna precaución, este es un plan que no podrás detener y quisiste tomarlo como ultima acción."

"La verdad es… que antes pensaba eso" confeso el agente. "Por como estaban planeando sus movimientos y al ver quienes estaban involucrados en verdad pensé que era plan perfecto" Kaji hizo una leve pausa. "Pero… desde que regrese a Japón todo cambio. Veo una nueva esperanza, y creo que no son los únicos que están haciendo planes. Hay alguien mas en este juego y creo… que esta jugando de nuestro lado."

Fuyutsuki quedo mudo, eran las mismas sospechas que el Comandante Ikari tenía.

Asuka estaba sorprendida. Kaji lo había deducido sin que Shinji le dijera, lo único que le faltaba saber al agente era que un dios supremo estaba haciendo esos planes y que Shinji era una de sus cartas.

Luego de esto vio como el agente salio de los cuarteles. Al parecer algo más había obtenido de su viaje final en los cuarteles. Las pruebas finales para revelar a SEELE, pero le preocupaba que pasaría ahora. Era obvio que Fuyutsuki no se quedaría en silencio, revelaría quien era su captor, aun después de liberarlo. Por ahora lo único que podría hacer Asuka era seguirlo.

Kaji se desplazo rápidamente mientras Asuka continuo con su seguimiento hasta llegar a una zona rural, bastante distanciada de Tokio-3, dentro de una bodega aparentemente abandonada. La pelirroja observo curiosa esta escena desde los cielos, al mismo tiempo podría sentir como la batalla en la lejanía se ponía mas y mas potente. Shinji estaba luchando, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Shinji estaba muy lejos del verdadero poder. Tan solo estaba jugando con Bardock.

Sorpresivamente alguien estaba dentro de la bodega. De entre las sombras apareció un joven hombre, de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello en un saludable melena. Era el Androide 17º. El supuesto cómplice de Kaji en toda esta conspiración.

"¿Dónde esta el encargo?" pregunto serenamente el androide.

"Se escapo" mintió convincentemente.

"Kaji… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu no fallas en tus misiones. El consejo me advirtió que esto pasaría, y también me dieron las órdenes que lo que debía hacer en caso que pasara. Debo entender que tu estas al tanto de las consecuencias…" dijo serenamente Diecisiete. Sorprendentemente para Asuka era su tono habitual, como si se tratara de un asunto muy sencillo, como si estuviera enseñando a los niños. ¿Cómo semejante hombre podría llevar tal paz en palabras tan rudas? La pelirroja solo podría apostar a que era debido a su parte androide.

A la sorpresa y horror de la pelirroja, Kaji solo sonrío. Una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo un encendedor y un cigarro. Como si se tratara de una ejecución.

"Tan solo necesito que me respondas algo y podré terminar con esto en paz" dijo el agente mientras se ponía el cigarro prendido en su boca, mientras inhalaba y expulsaba el humo satisfecho. Diecisiete asintió. "¿Por qué?" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

"¿Por qué?" dijo incrédulo.

"Así es, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Tienes el poder para destruir al mundo si te lo propones y estoy seguro que ni SEELE tiene el poder para detenerte. Entonces lo único que me viene a la mente es, ¿Por qué?" agrego fumando tranquilamente.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? Esto es un juego, gano dinero fácilmente y me pongo en misiones siguiendo un objetivo, eso es lo que hace todo divertido." Dijo el androide como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

El cigarro de Kaji se cayó ante la respuesta tan extraña del androide. No esperaba que alguien hiciera todo esto por diversión, incluso para el sonaba demasiado demente. Asuka casi perdió su concentración en el vuelo, por la misma razón que Kaji. Tendría que ser alguna especie de lunático, pero pudo divisar algo la pelirroja; no estaban hablando con un humano, si no con un androide.

"¿Un juego? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en el destino de la otra gente si SEELE gana? Ni si quiera tu ridículo dinero te servirá en un mundo así" dijo casi desesperado. La pelirroja estaba impactada al ver el primer arrebato de Kaji desde que lo conoció. El hombre jamás había perdido el control. Esta era la primera vez.

El Androide 17º tan solo rió. "Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Goku y sus amigos están en esto… no importan lo que hagan, SEELE no puede ganar esta guerra" respondió el androide.

"¿Goku y sus amigos? ¿Te refieres al padre adoptivo de Shinji?" pregunto recordando ese nombre mencionado varias veces antes. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no sabes el plan de SEELE No importa de las maravillas que me hablen de ese tal Goku, SEELE no es algo para subestimar."

"Ah, no. Tu eres quien no debe subestimarlos."

Era una escena bastante bizarra. Mientras que Kaji se alteraba, Diecisiete se mantenía en un total estado de calma y la única quien atestiguaba esto era la pelirroja. De ser otra persona que se lo dijera no lo creería.

"Créeme… el tercer impacto, como le llaman ustedes, incluso el segundo… no son mas que un leve aumento de poder para estos guerreros. He visto enfrentar a esas personas mas peligros de los que tu podrías imaginar, y créeme que se que tu puedes imaginar tragedias. Lo que pienses aun no es nada comparado" dijo honestamente.

Kaji solo se quedo quieto, no podía pensar en algo convincente. ¿Qué podría ser peor que el segundo impacto? Todo aquel horror que avisto. Tantas personas muertas y el posterior caos que vino con ello. No, en realidad no podría pensar en ningún horror peor.

"Así que no te preocupes" continuo el androide. "Este mundo continuará después de tu partida y ten por seguro que SEELE pagara, pero para cuando eso pase yo tendré mi dinero y me habré divertido." Se explico, aclarando las dudas de Kaji. "Y ese tal Shinji Ikari será la carta de triunfo." Finalizo, dando ahora una breve pausa. "Y si tienes suerte volverás a la vida. No tienes de que preocuparte." Esa ultima oración agarro fuera de guardia al agente. ¿Revivir? "Ahora… déjame hacer mi trabajo."

Diciendo eso el androide extendió su mano con su dedo índice señalando directamente a Kaji. "No te preocupes, será rápido y tratare que no sientas dolor" Su dedo comenzó a brillar de un azul intenso. "De ser por mi no te mataría, pero no me gusta dejar juegos incompletos… me perdería de la bonificación" Acto seguido, como si su mano se tratara de una pistola lanzo el ataque.

Kaji cerró los ojos, sin estar asustado. Había hecho lo que pudo, le dejo el mensaje a Misato, incluso le encargo sus sandias a Shinji, después de todo este escucho que su padre adoptivo cultivaba rábanos. Tal vez el joven Ikari podría darles buen cuidado en un futuro. A su sorpresa el dolor nunca vino, incluso al pasar uno segundos.

Un tanto sorprendió y pensando que ya estaba muerto abrió los ojos. No estaba preparado para lo que veían sus ojos. Asuka estaba frente al, dándole su espalda. La pelirroja tenía su brazo levantado hacia el techo de la bodega, se veía que salía humo. El agente dirigió su vista al cielo, ya que había algo que le molestaba. En su ojo le caía un rayo de sol que se filtraba por un agujero en dicho techo, no más grande que una bala. Todo indicaba que Asuka rechazo el ataque del androide enviándolo al cielo sin producir sonido alguno. El ataque ni siquiera fue sonoro al impactar en el techo.

"Vaya… un grado de dificultad mayor se ha desbloqueado" comento divertido el androide mientras observaba detalladamente a su oponente. Irritando bastante a la alemana. No le gustaba para nada esa actitud de chiquillo, como si se tratara de un videojuego. ¡Era la vida de una persona! "¿Quieres hacer un trato?" sugirió interesado Diecisiete.

"¿Un trato?" repitió un tanto confusa la pelirroja.

"Así es, para darle mas diversión al juego. Primero que nada no te matare, no quisiera llamar la atención de Shinji Ikari, ni menos aun interrumpir los proyectos de SEELE. El trato consiste en que si me ganas, no le diré a SEELE que tuviste interferencia en este asunto y dejare vivir a Kaji. Si pierdes…" miro a Kaji de reojo. "…termino mi misión y por supuesto le divulgo a SEELE de tu interferencia."

"Suena un trato justo." Confeso la pelirroja ya mas tranquila. Hizo tronar sus dedos y su cabeza, haciendo un rápido chequeo de movimiento corporal, finalmente tomo su postura de combate. "¿Qué estamos esperando? …que comience el juego de una vez."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

Era el sonido profundo de las ondas de choque que creaban ambos guerreros durantes sus ataques. Por supuesto las ondas de choque eran vistas por toda la ciudad, pero lo bastante lejos para no crear daño.

Shinji golpeo a Bardock con una potente patada enviándolo en dirección horizontal en el cielo. Acto seguido, lo alcanzo con un sprinte y desde abajo volvió a patearlo con ambos pies en línea vertical hacia arriba. Segundo sprint en su misma dirección para volver a alcanzarlo, pero Bardock se recupero de inmediato. Este se preparo para lanzarle un golpe, pero justo antes de que le llegara, Shinji cambio su curso en su cara con un leve aumento de Aura, para tomar una curva para tomar velocidad en una curva y terminar con una ultima patada que en vio en diagonal a Bardock a tierra.

El guerrero Saiyajin con la cara levenemnte magullada, mostrando varios raspones e incluso un ojo cerrado por el daño, logro recuperarse nuevamente antes de golpear tierra, aterrizo sobre sus manos, luego sus pies y regreso en dirección hacia Shinji. Enfadado intento darle un puñetazo al joven con su brazo derecho, pero este fácilmente lo bloqueo con su mano izquierda, intentando continuar con el combo, Shinji le lanzo con su mano libre un golpe, y esta vez era el turno de Bardock para bloquearlo.

Ambos hicieron fuerza en el cielo, presionando más y más, buscando una supremacía, pero ninguno se negaba a ceder ante el otro. Juntando a toda sus habilidades como peleadores comenzaron a dar golpes con sus rodillas al otro, quien respondía y bloqueaba de la misma forma. Mientras que se creaba un choque entre sus auras amarilla y roja respectiva.

Bardock tuvo que finalizar esto con un brillante golpe. De improviso dio un cabezazo a Shinji. "¡Arg!" se quejo el joven soltando el agarre, sin darle oportunidad de reposición, el Saiyajin logro darle un segundo golpe a tierra. La combinación en verdad aturdió al guerrero.

"**¡Te volare en mil pedazos!**" El Saiyajin reunió su energía palpitante en una sola mano, en forma de una compacta chispa azul. Cada vez la energía se concentro a mayor velocidad. "**¡De esta forma!**" Dando uso a toda su furia lanzo la dicha chispa hacia el aturdido Shinji. El ataque fue enviado a gran velocidad, con una gran promesa de destrucción.

"¿Eh?" Shinji salio de su aturdimiento oportunamente para ver el ataque en su dirección. No tenia oportunidad de esquivarlo por dos razones. Por tiempo y porque de hacerlo posible llegaría a una zona posiblemente poblada. Tan solo podría hacer una cosa en tan poco tiempo, la única técnica de la que tenia suficiente manejo como para repelerla. El guerrero se enfoco rápidamente, mientras juntaba sus manos a un costado y pronunciaba esas palabras tan características. "**Kame… Hame…**"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**¡Haaa!**" El ataque de energía de Asuka fue lanzado hacia el Androide 17º. Mientras este observaba sorprendido del ataque. La batalla había comenzado hace unos minutos, saliendo de la bodega alejada de Tokio-3 aun lugar más cómodo. Desde un inicio la pelirroja se mostró amenázate, conociendo a la perfección la habilidad terrible del androide. Su energía era ilimitada, jamás se cansaría. La piloto quería terminar la batalla rápido.

Con gran facilidad Diecisiete repelió el ataque con una mano, después de todo estaba en su base de datos, como forma segura para aniquilar a Goku, cortesía del infame Dr. Gero.

Hasta ese momento llego a predicción, porque jamás pudo esquivar el torbellino improviso que lo golpeo. Era un ataque jamás visto, que lo envolvió completamente en una corriente de aire filosa. "**¡Hiper Tornado!**" logro escuchar decir a la pelirroja. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía escapar de ella, estaba atrapado. Había sido un notable error desviar el ataque de energía, por que en aquel momento perdió percepción de su oponente. Con gran dificultad noto que ella estaba arriba de él girando a gran velocidad. Con gran dificultad logro alcanzarla, pero esta sospechado de los planes del androide se elevo mas, prolongando el tornado hacia arriba, luego dio un giro a alta velocidad hacia el. De alguna manera, convirtió el ataque en una embestida que impacto de lleno sobre él.

El ataque se detuvo cuando Diecisiete cayó al suelo. Su ropa mostraba varios cortes gracias al viento afilado del ataque. Sin duda que eso no fue hecho por ninguno de los guerreros que Gero había programado en él. "Nada mal, no esperaba semejante desafío. La última vez que calcule tu fuerza no se mostraba mayor a la de Krilin… este nivel que muestras es el de un Súper Saiyajin…" Comento dando un leve interludio a la batalla, pero la pelirroja no estuvo de acuerdo en esto.

"Es posible…" La pelirroja tomo una postura bastante extraña. "_Al parecer no tengo opción, debo acabar esto rápido o no podré ganar…_" Se inclino hacia la izquierda, pasado sus brazos por arriba hacia la punta de su pie extendido. Diecisiete observaba curioso las acciones de la pelirroja. Luego como si se tratara de un espejo, realizo la misma postura en la dirección contrario. Súbitamente extendió hacia arriba, para juntaros en forma de esquís sobre su pecho. "**¡Thunder…!**" Finalmente las extendió hacia el frente juntándolas fuertemente.

Kaji se mantenía observando. Claramente esta no era la Asuka que conocía. Aun se acostumbraba a los profundos efectos que habían ocasionado el piloto de la unidad 01 en ella, como si se tratara de una persona totalmente distinta.

"**¡Flash!**" A una velocidad indescriptible, una columna de fuego cubrió a Diecisiete. Lo único que pudo hacer Diecisiete era ver directamente el ataque en su dirección abriendo sus ojos asustado. No hubo oportunidad de escape.

**Continuara…**


End file.
